Rewind and renew
by kepc
Summary: Alex and Stevie's marriage is strong and passionate and they have several children. Tess and Nick are as loving as always, Jodie and Matt are relaxed and happy, Marcus and Grace have a large family as do Kate and Riley. Liz Ryan and Alex's father Bryce live together and on the odd occasion they visit as they travel a lot. This fanfic is mostly about Stevie,Alex and their children!
1. Chapter 1

**Renew and rewind is my first time writing in fan fiction.**

**A Homecoming is loosely the prequel to this story, it covers the younger years when the main characters were first married and having their families.**

**I apologize if I don't get the paragraphs, timelines ect right but it's all new to me.**

**Alex did not die at all and neither did Riley!**

**There was too much heartache and sadness, so my McLeod's will still have the fun and adventure but much more happiness.**

**Marcus and Grace are married and Nick and Tess have long ago returned to Drovers...I will tell the story of plans leading up to for Stevie's surprise 50th Birthday and some stories will be told in flashback and reinvented and characters added... Wish me luck...here goes.**

**Ps some dialogue may be strange if English isn't your first language Perve is a slang word for look.**

This paragraph is written at the end of the writing and I'll apologize in advance for my over exuberance of Stevie and Alex's characters.

I love them and I gave them everything so if you don't like them, I wouldn't read on because this is their story...kepc

Chapter One

The light aircraft gracefully banked as its engines slowed for landing George Hall Ryan gazed out of the window at the scene below, George had missed this place it had been a long time, and entire year... Home.

As the plane touches down Marcus stands waiting, filled with equal amounts of excitement and terror, for the last two days he'd been picking up friends and relatives from the airport and hiding them all over Gungellan.

George was the last to fly in...Marcus saw the door open and feet hit the ground running, 'Uncle Marcus!" She yelled as she hurled herself into his arms.

"Georgia! Welcome home!"He laughed as he twirled her around.

God she was so like her Mother, perfect smile, wild red curls that swept around her gorgeous face and at 16 she had her Mother's stunning figure and just like her Mother she had no idea how beautiful she was, which made her even more so.

"How was France?"

'Fantastic I have so much to tell you, but I missed this place so much, How's Mum and Dad? Does Mum suspect anything? Where's Xander and Jake? Is Rose here yet? I thought they'd be here!"

Marcus smiled at her, he was trying to get a word in."George, slow down, one question at a time. Your Mother and Father are as always. Stevie knows he's up to something but she hasn't quite worked out what? Xander just returned from Manjimup Rodeo so you'll hear all about that very soon and Jakes helping Aunty Grace and our girls muster some stock. Rose and Jack are due at Drovers sometime today. Enough of this chit chat let's get you over to Drover's before your Mum spots us. I know she'll have a great time tonight but I'd rather we are all together when she finds out what we're up too "

They both laugh as they grab Georgia's bags and head over to the Ute.

...

Stevie is standing at the kitchen window thoughtlessly stirring her coffee as she gazes out across Kilarney she still finds it hard to believe the beautiful life she has here.

"Morning cowgirl "He whispers as his hands slide around her waist gentle turning her towards him."Happy Birthday"

Stevie looks up at him and gently touches his face "Thanks" she grins.

His lips are upon hers before she has time to say anything else. God she loves him and after all this time she still can't get enough of him. Time ticks by as the kiss deepens and thoughts of going back to bed envelope them both as Alex's hands slide to her curvy bottom a voice booms.

"Ahh get a room will ya!"

They pull apart startled as they thought they had the house to themselves.

"Happy Birthday Mum" Xander proclaims as he bends to hug and kiss his Mother.

They all laugh.

Stevie smiles at their son, he is gorgeous, kind, gentle, strong, funny and very very tall.

"Geez old man do ya think you can stop mauling my mother for five minutes?" Xander teases.

He's used to his parents behaviour and secretly loves how they are together, his mates often rib him about how hot his Mum is but it's all in good fun.

Stevie has aged beautifully and his Dad is still in really good condition for an old bloke.

"Coffee? Anyone?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah thanks Mum"

"Alex?"

"Yes please"

"So Xander how was Manjimup?"

...

Marcus toots the car horn as he pulls the ute to a stop. As Georgia opens the door she is greeted by an army of cousins and aunties.

'Oh my goodness Georgia you have grown so much since I last saw you!" Proclaims Tess as they embrace, Tess adds "All of your baggage has shifted"

Tess and Georgia laugh at the reference to her gorgeous figure.

"You're Beautiful" Tess exclaims.

George blushes and laughs 'Oh you're only saying that because you're my Aunty and you have too!"

Before Tess has a chance to reply Jodie has her wrapped in her arms. "Oh my god Georgia I've missed you. Welcome home"

"Hi Aunty Jodie, I've missed you too! Where are Beth and Adam?"

" They're over at Wilgul helping with a muster, they'll be back soon!"

"Uncle Nick!" Georgia shouts as Nick rounds the side of the house.

" Plant your feet! I'm coming!" She yells as she launches herself at him.

Nick laughs and hugs his niece planting a kiss on her cheek.

She's like a mini whirlwind that blows all before her off their feet.

Before the adults know what's going on George is dragged inside by the rest of the cousins.

Marcus, Tess, Jodie and Nick laugh as the kids disappear inside.

"God I love her; she's everything I'm not! Right from when she was a tiny baby there was no way you could ignore her" laughs Nick.

Marcus, Tess and Jodie agree.

"She's more like her Mother every day'!"Tess adds.

"You're not wrong, "Marcus comments. "she is stunning!"

"Steady mate she's our niece." quips Nick.

Marcus looks confused and then laughs and says "You idiot Nick ! God I never meant anything like that! Alex only has one pair of eyes and all the young bucks in the district are going to fall over themselves when they see her again. Like Tess said all her baggage has shifted"

"Although," Tess muses "the fact she is Alex and Stevie's daughter will scare a lot of them off . Only the bravest of the brave will try anything with our Georgia!"

They all laugh.

Having Georgia back home makes everyone happy.

"So where are we up to with the party? ' Marcus inquires.

"All done!" states Tess.

"Meg and Moira have it sorted and we've just got some last minute decorations to go up and Nick has to go and get the drinks."

"Righto, well if you need a hand Nick? I'll give Grace a call and we'll go now?"

"That's great Marcus you're on "Nick says enthusiastically.

"Hey how many are coming?"Marcus enquires.

"About 140 nearly everyone said yes" Jodie responds.

...

"Oi Dad, I caught up with Riley and Kate at Manjimup, Bloody hell they've got a tribe of kids, all boys! I think Kate said 6! "

Stevie's ears pricked up, "You saw Kate?"

"Yeah she said to say Hi! They are hoping to get up this way the week after next; Riley said something about share farming up this way?"

"Oh my god Alex, it's been years since we've seen them"

Alex holds his smile as he replies to Stevie "Yeah it's been awhile that'll be great, 6 boys you say Xander? Anyway son how did you go at the rodeo?"

As the men continue their conversation Stevie thinks back to when Kate and Riley left the area. They were so young and full of dreams and everyone had farewelled them and wished them well.

They'd headed for Western Australia and worked in the mines for a few years and then bought a property in Queensland between them they'd turned farming on its ears with their drive and knowledge. They'd been married around 17 years now ...6 boys Wow?

"What do you think Mum?" Stevie hears her name and turns towards Xander.

"Sorry what did you say?"

Alex and Xander laugh.

"Your son asked if you'd like to go over to Drovers tonight for a BBQ" states Alex.

"Oh I don't think we can do that we haven't been invited" Stevie says still looking confused.

Xander and Alex laugh at her again, this time she furrows her brow and looks annoyed."What's so funny?"

"Mum I just said I saw Uncle Nick at the truck stop on the way home and he said they were having a BBQ for your birthday. He figured Dad wouldn't think to do anything!" Xander nudges his father as he looks at Stevie waiting for a response.

Alex grabs his son in a head lock and ruffles his hair.

"Oh that would be great I won't have to cook!" Stevie happily replies.

"Righto" Alex says as he stands to leave the room "I'll give them a call to say we're in."

"Me too dad and I'm sure Jake will be in as well." Stevie smiles but thinks sadly to herself, it would have been nice if Rose and Georgia could have been here too.

"OK Mum I'm off for a shower and a nap can you wake me around 4pm?" Xander says as he wraps his arms around Stevie and kisses the top of her head and says "Happy Birthday Mum I Love you."

As she holds tight she says "I love you too"

She hears Xander throw his swag in the back porch and then she hears him race up the stairs humming as he goes.

...

Stevie clears the coffee cups and begins to wash them. Before she hears him she feels him behind her again.

His hands slide around her waist and turn her towards him "Now Cowgirl where were we?"

Stevie giggles and reaches her hands up around Alex's neck "Ummm I think you were going to give me something for my birthday?"

"Oh yeah" he breathes as his lips cover hers.

He moves his hands over her hips and lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist the kiss continues and deepens. She presses her breasts against him and he moans, Oh! she loves that she can still do that too him.

His hand slides up her back onto her bare skin and then...

"Oh for crying out loud you two!" laughs Jake.

Startled Alex places Stevie back on the floor, Stevie is flushed and just a little embarrassed she wonders how long he has been standing there.

She gains her composure and smiles at her son, he grins back at her.

Alex announces. "The greatest thing a man can do for his children is to love their Mother!" Stevie tries not to laugh as she bites her lip and flicks Alex.

"What?" He laughs as he elbows her.

As Jake continues through the kitchen he inquires. "Where's my Big brother? Did he bring home some trophies?"

Jake hurries on not waiting for an answer.

Alex gently takes Stevie's hand and leads her upstairs ...there will be no more interruptions for what he has planned.

Stevie giggles and follows without question.

...

Nick and Marcus have picked up all the alcohol and soft drinks and are on their way back to Drovers.

"So far so good Marcus, Stevie hasn't caught on yet!" Nick breaks the silence.

"Yeah I'll be glad when our surprise is sprung I'm a bloody nervous wreck" Marcus laughs.

"So have you seen Sally and Dave yet? Marcus enquires .

" No I haven't" Nick replies .

" Where are they staying? "

"They're over at Wilgul with us , We've also got Kate ,Riley and their boys and Ben and Jaz and their two .It's a full house!" Marcus laughs .

" Hey we'll pull into your place before we go tho Drovers and I'll say Hello maybe we can have a beer or 2 " Nick laughs.

"You're on" laughs Marcus . "Hey Nick where are Liz and Bryce staying?"

Nick grins and says " They're at the country Club until tomorrow and then they'll stay on Kilarney."

Nick says " I wonder what they'll buy her for her birthday?"

Marcus says " I think jewellery."

Nick laughs and says " I can't imagine what piece they'd buy, Alex has bought her enough diamonds over the years that she could start her own jewellery store !" They both laugh.

They drive along for awhile in silence and then Marcus speaks" Settlement for the new properties goes through on Monday. It's going to bring big changes isn't it? "

" Yeah it's pretty exciting" Nick agrees.

" Will we keep the properties names or create new ones?" Marcus asks.

" I don't know I hadn't really thought about it. We'll have a chat tomorrow after everyone leaves and see what Alex and the girls think" Nick offers.

" It's going to be a great night Nick I can't wait" Marcus enthuses.

" Yeah we've got some great surprises for Stevie , she is going to love it!" Nick adds.

" I think with the crowd we've gathered there is going to be a few sore heads in the morning" Marcus laughs.

" Yeah thank goodness we've got the Lions Club coming into to cook breakfast I think we're going to need bacon and eggs in the morning" adds Nick and they both laugh as they turn into Wilgul.

...

Alex quietly moved into the bathroom showered and dressed, he'd reluctantly left Stevie sleeping peacefully.

God he loved her, everything about her.

Alex smiled remembering the first time he had kissed her, it was only a short kiss but the passion in it was like nothing he had ever experienced.

It left him wanting her with every fibre of his body he wanted more, so much more.

Hours later they had made love and the memory of it still made him smile, he remembers her standing before him naked, she was delicious, her soft curls brushing against his skin, the taste of her lips, her curves oh god those curves.

Alex smiled to himself as he peeled his clothes off and slide back into bed beside her, she snuggled into his arms and his heartbeat quickened.

Sometime later he showered and dressed quickly.

He moved back through the bedroom and stood gazing at her, he could watch her sleep for hours she was so peaceful, so beautiful and it made his heart ache just being near her.

Compared to him she was so tiny ,so petite and yet so tough, she challenged him in every way .

The temptation was there again to climb back in beside her and take her into his arms, he hesitated and smiled, then pushed himself to head out the door, he had things to do people to see.

...

Jake was in the kitchen eating again, man this kid could eat.

"Hey mate!" Alex said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad, where were you?"

"Ummm "Alex was stumped he hadn't expected anyone would notice his absence "Ah I was just.. "

Jake had his back to his father with a huge grin on his face he added "I've been looking for Mum and I can't find her either!"

To Jake it was so damn obvious where his father had been, since when did he shower in the middle of the day.

Alex cleared his throat, "Listen mate Mum had a bit of a headache so she's having a lie down."

Jake turned around to face his father and tried to hide his grin.

Alex looked into his sons face and saw that grin , Stevie's grin.

Bloody hell he thinks to himself this kid is his mother's son alright, doesn't say a whole lot but doesn't miss a thing either.

Alex smirked at Jake "When she wakes up makes sure she doesn't leave Kilarney ok!"

"Will do Old man, and I'll have some panadol on standby too! Wouldn't want her to miss her own party would we! "

"Right "Alex grinned and playfully punched his son in the arm as he walked out the door when did these kids so god damn smart.

...

As he turned into Drovers his heart skipped a beat, Georgia was home, she'd been in France for a year as an exchange student. Several times Stevie had suggested they fly to Paris just for a little visit.

Alex had wanted to go too but his head said No, the whole point of an exchange was for children to broaden their horizons to mature and grow.

God he hoped she hadn't changed too much.

Each Sunday when she'd rung they'd had great conversations, she had always been Daddy's girl and he missed her.

As he entered the back porch everything seemed very quiet except for the occasional thump from upstairs, entering the kitchen Alex spotted Matt.

"G'day mate! How are ya?"

Matt stood and offered his hand, Alex pushed it aside and hugged his friend, and Matt hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm good mate and you?"

"Great thanks" Just then Tess entered the room.

"Alex"

"Tess"

Tess grinned "What have you been up too?"

Alex blushed "Hey?"

"You've showered midmorning and judging by that silly grin on your face and the fact your blushing I'm guessing Stevie's sleeping as we speak!"

"Oh Bloody hell have I got a sign on my forehead or something!"

"Why who else twigged?" Tess laughs.

"Jake!" Alex stated guiltily.

The three of them cracked up laughing..

"Where's George?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"She's out riding with Jodie and the kids, they should be back soon, I told them to stay close to the house in case Stevie broke free and went for a ride."Tess informed him.

"Coffee?"

"No, a beer thanks Tess might calm my nerves. Is Rose here yet?"

"Yes she's upstairs she arrived about an hour ago, she has big news!"

Alex was intrigued "What news? Is Jack with her?"

"Yeah he's' doing something for Nick and Marcus"

"No she can tell you herself, I'll go and get her."

...

As Tess leaves the kitchen Matt passes Alex his beer" Cheers Mate"

" Yeah cheers " Alex says a little distracted.

He hears Tess call "Rose visitor for you!"

Alex hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Rose has lived in Adelaide for months now with her husband Jack they wanted to leave the farm just for awhile just to do something different, something just for them, being a part of this huge extended family was hard sometimes.

Stevie and Alex understood but hoped they'd come back soon.

Plus Alex, Nick and Marcus had something on the go that would change a lot of their lives and hopefully all for the better.

Rose popped her head around the corner and grinned at Alex he hadn't spotted her yet, he was still deep in thought.

Remembering Rose's wedding day, the pride he felt when she'd asked him to give her away. She had called him Dad for years but that day really made him her Dad.

He smiled to himself.

"Penny for your thoughts" Rose laughed.

Alex jumped up and walked towards her with his arms open and a big grin on his face as she stepped around the corner of the door towards him, she smiled her best smile and said "Hello Granddad!"

Alex stopped dead in his tracks and took in the beautiful sight before him, Rose was quite obviously pregnant.

Alex had her gently in his arms before she could move any further. "Oh wow congratulations that's wonderful news Rose." He hugged her again and kissed the top of her head.

Rose loved this man he was everything a girl could want in a Dad.

"Does George know?" Alex askd unable to hide his smile.

Rose laughed loudly." Dad think about it? It's a little bit hard to hide."

They all laughed.

" So this is your Mother's birthday present? First she deals with turning 50 then you make her a grandmother! I love it!" Alex grinned.

" Definitely time for another beer! Cheers"

...

Sitting chatting and catching up they hear the back door screen slam, footsteps running.

Alex stands and turns just in time because there she is, curls flying, she launches herself, tears streaming down her face into his arms.

"Kitten" He murmurs.

He holds on too, not wanting to let her go, it has been a year since he'd hugged her.

At the airport, she was so excited to be off on such an adventure.

Stevie had been heartbroken and he'd tried hard not to cry but she was his little girl, his little one, his" Kitten".

She was back at home and safe.

...

Just as well he was used to woman hurling themselves at him he chuckled to himself. Stevie had done it for years and it just seemed like second nature to catch them.

"Righto let me have a look at you Aunty George or will you be Aunty Kitty?" He laughed.

George nudged him as they both smiled at Rose.

" No Aunty George I think or maybe AUNT GEORGIA! " She chuckled as she rubbed Rose's belly then sat beside her big sister their arms around each other, Alex smiled at his girls.

Stevie will love her surprise party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Over at Wilgul the conspiracy continues. Bringing so many people back into town has been very stressful but everyone has happily helped because its Alex and Stevie .Marcus and Grace bring bottles beer and wine.

"Well that's it folks nothing else we can do till late this afternoon. So Stevie's gunna be a Grandma! perfect 50th present really!" Grace states.

They all have a chuckle but know Stevie will be thrilled with a new addition to her family.

"So we meet 5pm at Drovers?"

"Yeah up behind the shearing sheds everyone is camping, tents are all up looks like a Caravan Park! We've got the band set up on the back of Kilarney's Semi, hay bales for seats and a huge bonfire ready to go. "Spits and BBQs lined up eskies full of drinks and we brought in a portable cool room for all the food. Oh and portable loos and showers too"

"Have you set up the lights at the dam?"Grace asks Nick responds

"Yeah all ready for a naked moonlight dip , bloody shame you're taking the daughters and nieces might have turned up for a bit of a look see "Nick laughs.

Grace looks shocked "Nick I didn't know you were a pervert!"

"Oh I perve alright, I'm just a lot more subtle than Alex! He taught me well. Never pass up an opportunity to perve, even if it's on your wife."

They all laugh loudly.

Marcus winks at Grace and adds "Obviously runs in the family!"

Nick changes the subject back to the party.

"Alex will bring Stevie and the boys over around 5.30pm then Alex will bring them up to the shearing shed to look for Stevie's next surprise and there we will be! Perfect"

...

Alex pulls up in front of the house and Stevie storms out "Where in the hell have you been?"

"Ease up cowgirl! What's the problem?"

"Well I thought we'd spend the day together and I wake up and you're gone?" She grins then says" Jake had panadol waiting for me! What in the hell was that all about?"

Alex grabs her and laughs; he can feel her relax into his arms." Well I came downstairs freshly showered and Jake was filling his stomach again and asking where you were? So I told him you had a headache!"

Stevie giggled "Alex Ryan you are a hopeless liar!"

Alex laughs as he hugs her and whispers "I didn't want to leave you .You looked so beautiful I wanted to climb back in beside you again but someone has to run this farm."

He nuzzles into her neck kissing her as he slowly moves towards her lips, she melts." I love you Cowboy."

"So what do ya want to do now? ' Alex grins, looking into her eyes.

"Well I could think of a few things I'd like to do" Stevie whispers.

His lips are on hers quickly, softly, he moves his hand through her hair gently and pushes her into his kiss. Eagerly she responds.

"Oi! you two" Marcus calls.

Stevie steps away from Alex.

"Bloody hell Steves "Alex protests loudly." It's the story of our lives always being interrupted! It's a conspiracy I tell ya! "

Marcus grabs Stevie and gives her a huge hug and a beautiful kiss.

" Happy Birthday Gorgeous " He states without letting her go.

Marcus holds his cheek to hers whilst looking at Alex and says "Just as well he finally got his act together and married you! Who knows you could've been Mrs Turner now."

Stevie and Alex laugh.

"Hey I'm serious" Marcus protests.

"Yep she broke my heart."

Stevie pulls away and looks Marcus in the eyes. He can see the puzzled look on her face.

"Would have married you in a heartbeat" He smiles.

Stevie can see the honesty on his face. Alex grabs her out of Marcus's arms and hugs her.

"TOO slow again Marcos"

The moment has past.

"What's up Marcus" Alex enquires.

"Oh just brought the post hole digger back and Grace wants to know what time you're going to Drovers tonight? "

"Tess said 5.30pm, early start for drinks I'm guessing. "quips Alex.

"It's crazy at our place, girls, girls and more girls, make up, hair dryers, perfume and noise I love all my girls but when they are getting ready to go out I'd rather not be there" Marcus announces.

"See another reason why I love ya cowgirl 30seconds and your gorgeous, come to think of it you don't need 30 seconds you're always gorgeous. " He bends to kiss her as she smiles up at him.

Marcus clears his throat "Um excuse me I'm still here!"

They all laugh.

" Anyway we thought we'd stay the night so we can have a drink and not have to drive home. It's been awhile since we've all had a drink together. A 50th is a good excuse I think" Marcus muses.

"Oh righto what do ya think Steves, will we swag it?" Alex asks.

"Yeah why not, so long as I can share your swag" Stevie giggles.

Marcus grins at them and says" You two are bloody hopeless.

...

Regan, Jaz and Ben have just arrived at Wilgul. It's late afternoon, the beers are flowing already after the greetings and introductions they join Grace, Marcus ,Dave, Sally, Harrison, Kate and Riley.

The conversations are easy and years melt away as they all catch up on the past.

Regan smiles over at Kate and inquires "So you and Riley finally!"

Riley laughs and joins the conversation "Yeah we've been married 17 years"

Regan is shocked "Really 17 year's god that's gone quick!"

Kate adds" You know we have 6 sons?"

Regan throws back her head and laughs "6 boys Bloody Hell! Are they all here?"

"Yeah" Riley tells her "they're around".

"They are really well behaved kids" Marcus adds.

Kate smiles at him "Thanks Marcus we like to think their good boys."

She places her hand on Riley's knee, he in turn covers her hand with his and gives a little squeeze and looks into her eyes and says "Well with my army back ground and Kate's organized Italian background they have no choice! Its shape up or ship out!"

They all laugh easily.

"So Marcus you and Grace?" Riley grins. "Geez Mate you and your brothers are bloody slow when it comes to women! It took you awhile to sort yourself out didn't it. "

Grace throws an empty paper cup at Riley and laughs.

" Yes it took a couple of years but she was resistive to my charms." Marcus says as he gazes over at Grace.

"Yeah but we made up for it once we got the hang of it!" Grace laughed.

Marcus continued.' We were engaged in November, married in March, Stella arrived in December, Kiera the following June, Gemma 20 months later and Meg 22 mths after that! We had 4 under 5"

Riley raised his eyebrow and quipped "Good work Marcus! "

They all laugh.

"So how old are they now?" Kate asks.

"Ummmm." Marcus stumbles." 18, 161/2, 15 and almost 13"

He looks at Grace she smiles and nods.

Marcus visible relaxes.

''Oh great" Kate laughs "PMT city in the Turner house!"

Marcus continues "I love it mostly, I basically grew up and only child so it's pretty full on for me"

Grace smiles over at him and adds "He's a wonderful father and they adore him."

"I have my doubts some days. I see Alex with his girls and Nick with his and it appears so easy for them." He reflects and they all burst out laughing.

" Oh so serious Marcus" Regan taunts.

Marcus laughs with them too.

"So the Ward boys how old are they Riley?" Ben asks.

"Well we've got two sets of twins" Kate replies. "John is 14, Anthony and Paul are 13, Toby is 11 and Scott and Blake are almost 8."

"Nice work Riley!" Marcus quips again they laugh.

"Righto who's next Dave how old are your boys?" Enquires Riley.

"Oh shit!"

They all laugh Dave does too "Harrison is 24? Ethan is 12 and Chad is 9?" He looks over to Sally she smiles.

Harrison adds "Actually I'm 23 Dad "as he nudges Dave.

Dave grabs him in a friendly head lock and says "Well ya won't reach 24 if ya keep pushing me!"

Ben speaks next "Well Jaz and I have 2 a pigeon pair Dan is 9 and the ratbag is 8"

Regan chuckles and adds " The Ratbag is Tara and she's a McLeod."

They all roar laughing no need to say any more.

All eyes are on Regan "I have one and his name is Justin and he's 16 he'll be here soon actually."

Regan stands to walk away and glances towards Dave he's staring straight at her.

She quickly looks away, moving towards her car she yells "Back in 15 I've just gotta pick Justin up from the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Back at Kilarney the boys are showered, dressed and ready to head off to Drovers.

Jake speaks 'Hey Old man can you go and give Stevie the hurry ups, thought she was a 30 second girl?"

"Righto" Alex replies as he takes the stairs two at a time.

"Hey cowgirl what's the holdup?" He inquires as he enters the bedroom.

Stevie is ready but she is standing looking out of the window.

"Hey you!" He whispers as he wraps his arms around her. "You ready?"

He nuzzles into her neck drinking in the smell of her, feeling her soft skin under his lips as her curls caress his cheek.

"Alex" she turns and glances up at him, her eyes are glazed with tears about to cascade over.

"Hey!" He murmurs.

"What's wrong?" He implores, as he cups her beautiful face in his hands.

"Nothing" She whispers "Everything is perfect, I cannot imagine my life being any better than it is right at this moment in time."

He relaxes "Oh these are happy tears!"

He smiles as he wipes them away and gently kisses her. "Come on Cowgirl time's a wasting, we've got a BBQ to go to and beers to drink."

He scoops her into his arms, kisses her again and heads to the door.

Xander and Jake hear them coming down the stairs and look a little shocked at their Mother's teary face.

"It's all good boys they're happy tears!"Alex states as he walks past them and out the door promptly dumping Stevie into the car, she giggles as he runs around to the driver's side...Life is good.

Everything is ready on Drover's Run they have lookouts on standby; Jake rang and said they're on their way.

A contained excitement holds its grasp around Drover's Run. It's been a long time since they've had a big party here.

Nick and Tess have done all they possibly can to make this night perfect. They owe Stevie so much. Not just the fact she ran Drover's for so long on her own while they lived in Argentina but she also helped Alex with Kilarney.

Alex had physical strength no doubt about it but Stevie had personal strength she was strong in a crisis and above all when Alex hit rock bottom this tiny woman lifted him up and wouldn't let him give up.

Anyone who had seen Stevie and Alex argue were always impressed by her. She'd never back down, he was huge, with a stubborn streak a mile wide and was incredibly hot headed but when time called for it she'd stand toe to toe with him.

Many a man would walk away just looking at the size of Alex Ryan but not Stevie Hall.

Stevie was equally hard to handle, a wildcat was the best description Nick could think of ( that was probably why Alex called Georgia" Kitten" as smaller version of her mother).

Nick was always amazed how Alex handled her, one minute she'd be yelling at him and he'd tease, poke and prod then just as easily she'd smile at him, he'd grin at her and it was all forgotten.

Stevie and Alex were a passionate pair whether they were arguing or not. Nick smiled to himself. Harry would turn in his grave to think Stevie lived on Kilarney .

Time had taught them all many lessons and one had been that although Harry had founded Kilarney he didn't have the ability to make it prosper. With Stevie by his side Alex had surged forward and they were about treble the size of the combined Hall-Ryan, McLeod, Turner holdings and they'd done it with hard work, laughter and good grace and without standing on anyone or hurting anyone along the way.

It was funny, Nick reflected that Harry has tried to keep Stevie and Alex apart and yet she was the missing piece of the puzzle. Nick had loved Claire, they'd grown up together but looking back, the signs were there, it was Stevie and not Claire that fate had in store for Alex.

Nick would never state that openly because it would hurt too many people but he knew Stevie was the right woman for his brother without doubt.

Nick had spent loads of time with Alex and Claire and their love was strong and their marriage would have been strong too and it would have gone the distance but Alex and Stevie was something else again.

Nick had never witnessed a love like theirs, a passion like theirs and he loved being near them, everyone did. You could actually physically feel the love between them, very special he mused very special.

"Nick" Tess called "They're almost here are you ready?"

"Yep all good "Nick stood waiting to wish his sister-in –law a very Happy Birthday.

Nick, Tess, Clare and Belle waited as Xander, Jake Stevie and Alex walked towards them.

"Stevie you look Beautiful, Happy Birthday "Tess beams embracing her dear friend.

" Thanks Tess and you don't scrub up too bad yourself"

" Happy Birthday Stevie" Nick smiles "Gorgeous as always."

He hugs her too him and whispers. "We've got a couple of surprises for you."

Stevie pushes back flashing that perfect smile at him.

"Surprises Nick Ryan!" She grins.

"Yep." He laughs.

"When do you want the first surprise?" He cheekily grins.

Stevie gives him a sideways grin and laughs "Let me say hello to these two beautiful creatures first"

She wraps her arms around Clare and kisses her "Hello Clare bear"

"Hi Aunty Stevie Happy Birthday"

A mischievous grin spreads across her face. "I hope you like surprises!"

"I love em!" Stevie giggles.

"Belle my beautiful Belle" Stevie embraces her gorgeous niece as Belle giggles.

"Happy Birthday Aunt Stephanie!"

Stevie pushes back with a look of mock horror." Aunt Stephanie!"

She pretends to punch Belle in the arm.

"Just as well you're dressed up so pretty Belle or we'd be wrestling now!"

Alex and the boys have said there greetings and Jake still has his Aunty Tess in his arms.

Alex quips "Oi put her down son you don't know where's she been"

Stevie punches him and Tess pokes her tongue out at him they all laugh.

"Righto surprise number one!" Nick yells frightening the daylights out of Stevie.

Stevie looks around no one else moves "You all know what it is don't you?"

She smiles at Alex, he winks and nods away from them.

Stevie turns "Oh my god Bub!"

It's a mass of red curls and tears Mother and daughter reunited Stevie sobs and Georgia isn't much better.

Tess is crying so are Clare and Belle, the men shuffle around holding back tears looking awkward too.

Alex moves in and hugs all the women.

When Stevie finally pulls it together she punches Nick on the arm " Look what you've done to my mascara!"

He looks down at her and smiles, hugs her to him and pretends to block her ears then says to Alex " Mate your wife looks like a racoon!"

They all laugh.

"Come and have a beer and you can fix your face." Nick laughs, leading Stevie inside with his arm around her.

Stevie has washed her face and reapplied her makeup.

Beer in hand she looks at Nick and taunts "Righto you said surprises which is more than one. I'm all cried out. So do your best Ryan."

"Well the next one is from Alex." She swings to face him.

Alex winks at her and says."Ready Cowgirl?"

"I was born ready "She blusters.

"Right to the shearing shed!"

"The shearing shed?" She repeats.

"Yep" He turns her and leads her out the back.

As they near the shearing shed Stevie can see a kite flying behind the shed and a ball of string sitting on the fence post with a note attached which reads" Wrapped around your heart xxxxx please rewind as you go."

Stevie looks at Alex again he winks.

"Come on you said you were born ready! Off you go "

Stevie starts following the string winding as she goes as she reaches the back of the shed she sees a mass of colour there are people everywhere" SURPRISE" they all yell.

Stevie sobs in Alex's arms.

"Oh Alex, am I all puffy?" Stevie asks as she touches her face.

Alex grins as he looks down at her "You look beautiful Stevie as always."

She stands on her tip toes and he leans down to kiss her. Their lips touch and she doesn't care anymore how she looks, he says she's beautiful. That's all that matters.

Oh she loves his lips, his tongue pushes into her mouth and just as quickly it's gone, his arms are so strong and she feels safe and loved. He kisses her deeper, she wants more.

"I see nothing has changed" A deep voice booms beside them.

Stevie is startled, Oh God people are staring.

Stevie feels her face warm as she blushes Alex laughs beside her.

"Mate" He says "How in the bloody hell are you?"

"Oh Riley" Stevie laughs. "I'm so glad to see you'! Where's Kate"

"Ahhhh there just talking to Regan she'll be over directly!"

"Happy Birthday Stevie it's been a long time!"

"Too long, Riley way too long!"Stevie says hugging him tightly.

"God I've missed you."Stevie tells him.

Alex takes her from Riley's arms and looks into her eyes. "Do you want surprise number three Cowgirl?"

"Oh Alex please don't make me cry again." She begs.

Riley laughs and Alex turns her face to his "No this is a happy surprise, Riley and Kate are coming back to share farm with us, they will take over the new place next week!"

"Oh really" She sings hugging Alex and then Riley.

"Really!" Alex laughs.

"So Stevie" Riley inquires.

"That kiss I just witnessed was pretty damn hot. How does and old girl like you do that?" He laughs.

Stevie punches him in the arm and he pretends it hurt.

"Enough with the old, I don't do anything." She laughs.

"Its Alex, he does it every god damn time to me. His lips touch mine and I see nothing and hear nothing I just want more."

Stevie blushes as she realizes she's said way more than she had planned to and Riley isn't the only one that heard. Alex has the goofiest grin on his face; he winks at her and bends to kiss her.

She moves towards him and then pushes him away "Alex stop it!" She laughs I'll miss my entire party.

"Stevie!" Kate grabs her friend and hugs her. "Happy Birthday"

"Oh Kate I've missed you so much." Stevie tells her hugging her tightly.

"Alex tells me you're coming back to live"

"Yeah we are, well actually we're back already we're living with Grace and Marcus till next week. We've been here a few days just been hiding out so our friend wouldn't see us "Kate laughs.

As darkness falls the bonfires are lit, mosquito candles burn and lanterns light the way around the farm, All the McLeod women, Ryan women and a beautiful assortment of daughters and Stevie's closest friends lead her away to the windmill.

"Right operation Mermaid will proceed as planned at 2000 hrs" Kate announces.

They all laugh knowingly.

"What are you chicks up too "Stevie laughs as they blind fold her and all climb into the cars.

They drive for a while all chattering excitedly, as they pull to a stop Stevie is convinced they're at the dam but there appears to be really bright lights here. Jodie laughs as she takes Stevie's blindfold off.

"Surprise they all yell!"

They're at the dam but it's lit up by a generator and flood lights.

"I think it's time for a swim Stevie?" Tess giggles.

"What all of us"?"Stevie laughs.

"Well why not!" Tess laughs "How often have we had the chance to have all of us together?"

Tess grins at Stevie waiting for her response. Stevie grins and looks around her. She loves the idea her nieces, daughter, sister in laws and friends look at her hoping for a yes.

"Well I'm game who's with me?" She giggles.

Everyone is laughing, chatting and giggling. They start to strip to bathers.

"Hey, hey no way!"Stevie laughs looking at Tess.

"Tess and I made a pact years ago. In Drover's dams unless we have a mixed group its nude all the way!" Stevie laughs.

"Stevie's right all nude or no one swims" Tess states.

Briefly they all stand looking at each other and then start to strip off and run to the water. Stevie loves it, what a perfect night for a swim and what perfect company to swim with. They splash around enjoying the freedom and the cool clean water.

After around half an hour Kate announces "Righto everyone time to get out we have a party to attend!"

Reluctantly they all clamber out having had a brilliant time.

Stevie yells" Thanks girls that was so much fun"

As they climb aboard the cars and Utes the chatter intensifies they've all shared a moment in Drovers history and it was very special.

...

Back at the house the party is in full swing the girls just blended back in and it's only their wet hair that betrays where they've been.

Bryce and Liz have asked Stevie to come inside as they want to give her their birthday present.

Liz asks. "Why is your hair wet Stevie?"

Nick is walking through and yells. "She's been having a skinny dip in the dam with Tess and the girls."

Bryce grins.

Liz looks puzzled and Stevie quips "Who asked you Nick?"

He pokes his head back around the corner and says " You should have gone with them Mum!"

Bryce chuckles, Liz laughs and says "Nicholas you're drunk."

He grins and says "Maybe! Maybe not! Tess and Stevie made a rule years ago if it's all women they swim nude so I had to put lights up out at the dam so they could surprise Stevie and have a dip. How many went out Stevie?"

Liz and Bryce look at her and wait for an answer.

Stevie's trying not to grin and says. "Around twenty-five of us."

Bryce laughs and says "All nude."

Stevie grins and says "Yes all nude."

Nick states "Next time take Mum, Stevie."

Liz chuckles and says "My Skinny dipping days are long gone."

Nick grins and says "So you've skinny dipped Mum?"

She grins and says "I wasn't always old Nick."

Stevie says "Age is no barrier next time we go if you're here you can come with us Liz you'll love it?"

Liz laughs and changes the subject. "Stevie we want to give you your gift."

Bryce hands Stevie the gift and kisses her cheek Liz does too and says "Happy Birthday Stevie I hope you like them."

Stevie opens the box and exclaims "Oh I love them Thank you."

She kisses and hugs them both.

Bryce drawls. "We debated what to buy and decided on boots and had them hand crafted especially for you." He points to the side.

On each boot in beautiful stitching are the initials SJR.

Nick says. "Marcus thought you'd buy jewellery!"

Liz says "We did consider it but Alex seems to have covered that area quite well over the years."

Bryce says " I think we should go back outside you're missing your party.

...

Stevie is chatting to Regan when she feels his arm slide around her waist.

He whispers in her ear "Hey you! Where have you been? Hope you've been behaving yourself"

She smiles as she turns to face him. "Alex"

He winks and grins at her "Nice night for a swim" He teases.

"G'day Regan see you've been in for a dip too, bit of a nudie run was it" Alex moves to hug her and she laughs and greets him warmly.

"Hello Alex it's been a long time."

"It has Regan, what have you been up to?"

Stevie excuses herself to go and speak to Taylor and Patrick.

"Hey Regan" Stevie yells "are you staying tonight?"

"Sure am!" Regan yells back.

"Righto I'll catch you later for a cocktail"

"You're on" Regan laughs.

Alex begins."I'm glad you could make it Regan, Stevie misses you ya know"

"Yeah I miss her too but I've been so busy with work and with Justin!"

"Justin?" Alex queries.

"My son" Regan says.

"Oh right sorry I'd forgotten his name. How old is he now?"

"Almost 17' " Bloody hell, time flies doesn't it. I haven't seen him since he was a little fella must be 7 or 8 years ago" Alex adds.

"Yeah life moves quickly doesn't it?" Regan muses.

"How long have you guys been married now?"

"Not long enough." He chuckles

They both laugh.

"Well if Stevie had ridden faster that day it might have been longer" Regan laughs.

"Yeah" Alex agrees puzzled.

" God that was an awful time wasn't it?"

"Oh bloody awful." Alex agrees, having no idea what Regan is talking about but hoping to catch on.

" It was heartbreaking you know when she got back to Drover's. I don't know how she pulled it together for the wedding. To have to stand up with that bitch"

Alex plays along. "Stevie's gutsy alright" Alex offers.

"Oh I know and then when you announced Fiona was pregnant at the reception. I thought Stevie was going to collapse, that bitch had promised she'd tell you before the wedding and Stevie knew she'd lied to her as well as you."

Alex is shaken to hear this but plays on "Yeah, I don't know how I could have been so stupid and blind"

"Blind Alex, bit of an understatement, God I wanted to shake you"

They both laugh.

"Maybe you should have." He offers.

Regan continues. "I'm not a violent person Alex but after she fronted Stevie I could have hit her gladly. I mean to be so cruel. I think it's etched in my memory. Poor Stevie she was heartbroken and she'd done the right thing for you, kept it together. I'd been chatting to her just a minute before she was on the verge of tears. I just left to get a drink and the bitch moved in. Look at him he's so happy, you can try and destroy that if you want but he won't believe you, he's my husband now and he loves me but if you want to lose a friend, go right ahead"

"Oh God" Alex exhales.

Regan misses his distress and continues. "Yeah I know just too cruel" Regan muses.

"And all because she didn't ride fast enough?" Alex offers.

"Yes, she would have told you Fiona had lied and that she was in love with you things might have been different. Stevie she said you'd already said "I do" and were swinging Fiona around in celebration!"

"She was there!"

Regan swings to face him. "I thought you knew?"

"I do now."

"Thank you Regan" Alex smiles as he leans over and kisses her cheek.

"You are such a good friend to Stevie. I'll catch you later." Regan looks stunned as Alex quickly walks away.

...

Stevie is chatting to Taylor, Patrick, Kate, Jodie, Tess and Nick when Alex approaches.

"Evening all "He smiles.

Kisses and hugs Kate and Taylor then laughs as he hugs Patrick " Little Brewer, How in the hell are ya?"

"I'm great Alex yourself?"

"Couldn't be better." He smiles as he wraps his arms around Stevie.

"Are you all staying the night"

They all acknowledge that they are.

"Fantastic we'll have lots and lots of beers then"

They all laugh.

"Anyway I just need to steal my wife .Can ya do without her for a minute or two?"

"Yeah I think we can manage" Jodie laughs.

Alex takes Stevie's hand and leads her away as they start to leave the crowd Stevie's queries where they are going.

" We need to talk " Alex says plainly and walks on.

When they reach the hay shed he slows and turns to face her.

"Alex what's going on?" Alex just looks at her.

"Alex" She says as she places her hand on his chest, she feels his heart beating fast.

"What's wrong?" She pleads.

He begins "The morning I married Fiona."

Stevie looks puzzled "Where were you?"

Stevie looks stunned and visibly upset. Tears well in her eyes.

"Stevie where were you?"

"What does it matter now Alex it was 20 years ago?"

"It matters to me." He pleads.

"Alex it's the past." Stevie says.

He looks at her and says. "Stevie no secrets. Tell me please."

She exhales defeated and begins.

"I came to you, to warn you about Fiona, to tell you I loved you. To ask you to marry me, love me." She says as tears slip down her cheek.

"Oh God Stevie I'm so sorry for doubting you, for accusing you of not being a good mate." He hugs her.

"What else do we need to put right?"He enquires.

"What do you mean?"She asks.

"Set me straight Stevie what else don't I know? What else have I misunderstood or accused you off? When have I hurt and not apologised? I want to make sure from now on that I never do that again. Please tell me." He pleads.

She looks into his eyes and runs her hand down his face and rises to kiss him he leans in and receives her kiss."I love you Alex and I love who you are? But do you really need to do this?"

"Yes we do"

"We could be here all night?"

They both laugh.

"Maybe just the big hurts Stevie?" He offers smiling.

She breathes deeply and begins. "Drew."

Alex draws a deep breath.

"The kiss you saw, what you thought you knew. I waited for you for hours, I was so upset because I thought you had broken your promise" She says sadly.

"I went to the pub because I wanted to drink the pain of you away and then Drew asked me to play pool, he bought me a beer, he made me laugh it was nice." Alex is sorry he asked he doesn't want to hear this.

"We came back here for coffee, I was so very sad. We were standing talking and he said some really nice things to me and then leant in to kiss me and I let him, it was just a little kiss but it wasn't you. I told him Drew, I like you but this isn't a good idea. Drew asked if there was someone else and I said yes, and he left. If you had waited two more minutes you would have seen that. You didn't believe me. That hurt so much. I felt so sad." She stops for a moment inhales deeply and continues.

"I had to watch you with her for months hugging her, kissing her, loving her and it should have been me. I was given one small kiss and you told me to get off your property, you were so angry and you looked like you hated me. I had done nothing wrong, it was one kiss and as far as I knew you were still a married man and yet you were angry with me. I'd lost my friend, my best friend. You broke my heart Alex."

She looks at him as tears freely roll down her cheeks.

"Oh God Stevie I'm so sorry" He hugs her and they stand for ages holding each other close.

Eventually Alex speaks "Ok next hurt."

Stevie takes a deep breath "The day we almost kissed"

Alex whispers "Geez you're picking some big moments."

Stevie begins."After Fiona got splinters in her hands"

He looks puzzled. "I rode out to speak with you and told you I didn't want to be her pawn that she was using me to save your marriage. She actually threatened me Alex and said she would do whatever it took to save your marriage. You thought I was making it up didn't you?"

Alex looks straight at her."Well I did until you said the day Fiona got splinters in her hands, you couldn't have known that Stevie unless you saw her. I'm so sorry Stevie my god I was an idiot"

She looks at him and says "Yes you were!"

They both laugh.

"Anymore he asks?"

"Well if I say yes you won't let me go back to my party" she laughs.

"Stevie is that all?"

"Yes Alex that's all"

"Right wanna dance with me Cowgirl?"

"Oh yeah" She laughs.

He takes her hand and they walk back towards their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Georgia's story

"Hi"Hello!"

The music quietens and all eyes are on stage.

"Hi my name is Georgia Clare Hall Ryan or" George" to my friends and Kitten to my Dad." She smiles down at Stevie and Alex.

"Tonight we will have no speeches just Stevie stories, this is mine. I have an older sister Rose and two older brothers Xander and Jake. I was named after the song Georgia and my auntie Claire. I grew up with photos of Aunty Claire and Charlotte around our home which is pretty incredible because even though she was one of Mums best friends she was also my Dads girlfriend. Some parts of the crowd are audibly shocked that a 16 year old would bring this up. Now I realise some of you are shocked but I'm not at all, because if you know my Dad you'll know that she must have been someone very special. We all grew up knowing Dad would have married Claire if she hadn't past away."

Georgia looks into the crowd of people she knows and loves and blows a kiss to Tess and Jodie. Her emotions start to drag at her heart." I love my aunties with all my heart and I so wish I had met their big sister. Mum told me so many funny stories about Aunty Claire. Mum, Dad and Aunty Claire used to travel the rodeo circuit together and got up to all sorts of mischief ."

Alex's eyes well with tears as he hugs Stevie close.

He gazes at his daughter so grown up and understanding, his heart swells with pride as he wonders where this story is going.

Georgia breathes deeply and continues." My Mum watched as her friend died and her other friends grieved, but tried to stay strong for her friends. Up until Mum came to Drovers she'd had a pretty awful time of it, she'd learned to be tough and hide her emotions and take care of herself because she had no-one else that cared about her really. She was younger than me when she had a baby on her own and then she was basically forced to leave with her sister. When she found Claire and Alex and they were sort of like her family. Dad and Mum have been friends since they were teenagers and somewhere along the line she fell in love with him but never told him as she didn't want to lose him as a friend, Pretty sad don't you think? She even watched as he married someone else without him knowing she was in love with him."

An audible gasp was heard from the crowd.

"What that would do to you." Again Georgia inhales then continues.

"I can't imagine seeing my Dad with anyone other than my Mum. Mum remained his friend and said nothing because she loved him so much she just wanted him to be happy."

Georgia pauses inhales and goes on. "Like I said I would have loved to have met my Aunty Claire but if you think for a moment it could never happen, it was either her or me."

Alex gasps he'd never thought of it that way.

Georgia continues "Things happen for a reason and for every sad thing that happens something awesome happens and that was my Mum and Dad. If you lived at our house you'd see and feel it every waking moment. So my story about Stevie is if she is your friend or if she loves you then you should count your blessings because she would sacrifice her own happiness for you and I'm certain she would die trying to protect you."

Georgia finishes with "Stevie I'm so proud to have you as my Mother and just the fact that Dad loves you the way he does tells me how very precious you are! Happy Birthday Mum I love you."

Everyone cheers and claps while some wipe away tears . Georgia jumps down to join her parents.

"Oh Kitten" Alex whispers as he sweeps her into an embrace between himself and Stevie.

They stand together awhile.

...

"G'day Im Nick Ryan and Stevie is my sister in law or outlaw depending on what stories you've heard."

The crowd cheers.

" Where are you Stevie?"

"I'm right here Nick be nice please?"

The crowd laugh.

" I first met Stevie before Claire died." Begins Nick.

"Stevie had been droving cattle along the stock route and Claire and Tess had come across her,Tess disliked her right from the word go but I won't elaborate on that because that's Tess's story. Anyway Stevie and Claire were old friends from their rodeo days they'd known each other since they were around sixteen. Claire had invited Stevie to come and work on Drovers and we had a BBQ to welcome her. First time I saw her she looked gorgeous as always her beautiful red curls wild around her face and that smile. Anyway Alex had just swept her up in his arms and swung her around, she was flirting like crazy with him and he was returning the favour. Stevie made some comment about did his bits all still work?"

The crowd are hysterical.

Anyway Nick continues." Claire laughed and said Oi he's taken! Stevie grinned and said "What you two?" Alex nodded and Stevie whispered "Pity "as I walked up she never missed a beat introduced herself and said "You must be Nick? Alex's brother! You took a tumble on the circuit!"

I nodded and before I could open my mouth she leaned towards me and whispers "We'll have to compare scars one day!"

"Go Stevie" someone yells from the crowd.

Nick laughs and resumes his story.

" I mumbled something like "You're on" and she was gone off to get some beers. I said to Alex a bit of history there? Alex said no we're just mates! I remember being stunned because there was obviously something between them and either he wasn't admitting to it or hadn't seen it yet? I said so she's gorgeous and smart as well and Alex just laughed! Stevie has been my sister-in –law for 20 odd years now and even though she's 50 she is still as sexy as the day I met her."

" Ease up Mate that's my wife you're talking about" Alex yells from the crowd.

Everyone laughs.

"Now Id like you to raise your glasses as we wish Stevie a fabulous birthday. To Stevie To Stevie" The crowd say in unison.

...

A short time later Marcus calls everyone to attention.

"Hey I'm Marcus, Alex's brother and Stevie's Brother in Law. This is my Stevie story, Alex and I are actually half brothers and didn't meet until we were in our late 20s our father Bryce had sent me out to sort out some financial stuff after Alex's first marriage ended... "

Alex looks very uncomfortable and yells "Get on with it Marcus its supposed to be A Stevie Story!"

"Anyway I got lost on the way to Kilarney and ended up at Drovers no one was around but I heard hammering in the shed so off I go to investigate."

Stevie says "Oh no!"

Alex looks inquisitively at her. She just grins back at him.

"Anyway continues Marcus I walk into the shed and here is this glorious red head up on a ladder totally oblivious to the fact that I'm behind her and all the men here can acknowledge I'm not wanting to say a word because this lovely curvy bottom is right at eye level."

Stevie blushes and cringes and Alex looks at her with his silly grin and says "I can understand that rather like to perve myself!"

Stevie flicks him and growls "Alexxx"

"Anyway I'm standing behind her praying the front view is as good as the back when she says without turning around "Hand me another nail" which I do, enthralled with the sexy voice"

Cheering ,wolf whistles and laughter ring out into the night.

"Oh if there is a god please let this woman be gorgeous and single"

More cheers.

Stevie is frozen to the spot but grinning as Alex wraps his arms around her.

Marcus continues." Any way again without turning around she says "Thanks! So I say No problems. Obviously she wasn't expecting a man's voice behind her and she spins to look who it is and drops perfectly into my arms."

The crowd are with him now whooping whistling and yelling Stevie's name.

"Anyway she's there in my arms and oh man she was beautiful even in work clothes then she smiles and I'm hooked. She just looks at me for a second or too "So I say Hello!" The crowd are on their collective feet laughing and cheering him on and waiting for the next part.

Marcus quietens them and speaks "So there I am heart in my mouth this stunner in my arms and you'll never guess what she says to me? Nice catch."

The crowd erupts.

"Nice bloody catch!"

He laughs"Happy birthday Stevie"

Again the crowd are called to quieten and a familiar voice speaks but no one is on stage. Stevie knows its Rose and is so excited that she's here but where?

"My name is Rose Hall Ryan and I grew up visiting Kilarney and Drovers Run because my Aunty Stevie was the overseer here on Drovers. I loved coming here on holidays and loved my Aunty Stevie. When I was around 15 my Mum Michelle came here with me and to cut a very long story short it actually came out that Aunty Stevie was actually my mother. Pretty hard to understand as an unforgiving 15 year old but luckily our relationship was strong and our love was strong and we worked hard and here we are 20 years later and I love her more today than I did then."

Stevie is looking everywhere but still can't see Rose.

"My Mother is not only still stunning to look at she is bright, funny, loving and warm, my Dad Alex is the absolute best Father a girl could possibly want he is strong, protective and honest and when I found out about Stevie being my Mum, he was the one I cried on, he never chose sides, he was there for me and he understood but never judged. Between them they have every quality a child could want and..."

The crowd starts to open as Stevie and Alex turn looking for Rose, Alex has his arms around Stevie waiting for her to see Rose.

"Also every quality a grandchild could want. A very pregnant Rose comes into view "Happy Birthday Mum!"

Stevie sees her as she moves quickly forward Rose has tears in her eyes and Stevie is sobbing.

"Rose oh Rose I'm gunna be a grandma Oh Rose" Stevie embraces her beautiful daughter.

...

"Right you lot enough of the tears my turn for some story telling."

Oh god Stevie thinks he's drunk oh god what will his story be?

"The first time I saw Stevie Hall was? Stevie when would you say it was?"

" Munbulla rodeo." She laughs and he yells back "No that was the first time you saw me!"

Stevie looks puzzled.

"I first saw you here on Drovers Run about a month before that on a hot summers day"

Oh God she giggles nervously thinking what did she do that day and where had he seen her?

"It was 40 degrees in the shade that day." He continues "I thought I'd take a break from fencing and head over to the nearest waterhole for a swim. Just as I got closer I could hear girls giggling so I thought I'd stay low and frighten the living daylights outta of em'. Anyway I've climbed up over the high side and hear Claire gruffly saying "I don't give a damn! I'm not going naked even though we're isolated you never know who'll turn up. As I reached the top I caught sight of this beautiful wild curly red hair. I had no idea who it was but as I was only 17 or 18 I was bound to stay and perve."

The crowd cheers and laughs as Stevie blushes and Alex pushes on with his story.

" Anyway I'm in a prime position the girls can't possibly see me and I have a clear and full view of the both of them. I would have been happy just seeing their underwear"

He laughs as his girls yell "Dad be nice"

"Anyway I'm frozen to the spot Claire's in her underwear she has a pretty nice figure but is quickly in the water. But then the redhead starts taking of her baggy clothes and oh my God!"

"Alex" Stevie warns "Remember where you are and who's listening."

He laughs and yells back "Relax Cowgirl you'll love my story"

The crowd roars with laughter

Stevie giggles nervously.

"Anyway like I said I'm glued to the spot only gelignite would move me now."

The crowd is roaring with laughter.

"So here I am having seen one girl in her underwear but now I'm going to see a complete stranger in her undies as well. I'm in teenage boy heaven."

He sighs and the crowd roars again.

Xander,Georgia ,Rose and Jake are standing beside Stevie and there is some good natured ribbing and heckling from the boys mates .

Stevie blows them away when she walks into the group grins and says "I'd be way too much woman for you little boys, now shut the hell up I can't hear Alex"

Jake and Xander just about convulse laughing as they watch their mates faces drop .

"Classy Mum, very Classy" Xander quips .

She puts an arm around each of her two boys, giggles and resumes listening to Alex.

"Anyway I've caught sight of her face and she's beautiful."

The crowd is hooked and begging for more.

"Anyway she's stripped off to her singlet, jeans and boots and all of you who have seen her even in those know THAT is an amazing figure to look at!"

The crowd roars with laughter ,eager for more the cheer Alex on.

" So next she takes off the boots and jeans! Oh yeah! Xmas has arrive early for Alex Ryan this year!" He grins with sparkling mischievous eyes and winks at Stevie.

Arms folded she grins nervously back at him.

"Then she takes her singlet off Oh My oh my oh my! Are you with me fellas?"

Cheers break out and wolf whistles.

As the crowd quietens he looks over at Stevie she grinning but he knows he's' walking a very fine line.

"Righto where was I?"

"She's in her bras and undies." Someone yells out.

" Oh yeah any way she keeps going telling Claire "Bugger that for a joke I'm not riding around later in wet undies" so she strips the whole lot off bras, undies the works. I am in heaven and she is stunning, I stayed and watched them swim and then get out and sunned themselves dry"

He looks across at Stevie and grins at her and then continues." Do you know what the best part was about my story?"

"You got to see her naked" Someone yelled.

" No the best part was she didn't know that story until today, so all those years when we were just friends it didn't matter what she wore, I knew exactly what was under those clothes"

Stevie giggles as she walks towards him.

"Oh and there is an even better part to this story."

"What? "the crowd yelled.

"I just told a very personal story about my gorgeous wife and she is still smiling at me!"

He walks over and Stevie lifts her head to kiss him he covers her lips and the crowd cheer them on.

Alex looks up and with a cheeky grin he says "I think she might let me see her naked later"

The crowd go wild.

...

"Hi everyone shhh Hey...My name is Moira Rakich and my Stevie story is from when Alex was away for a few weeks and Stevie was very pregnant with Xander."

"Moira" Stevie warns sternly.

Moira looks over at Stevie and laughs.

"Anyway Stevie and I were out fencing and she'd been really grumpy and fidgety for days and was really starting to get on all of our nerves."

"Moira, No you promised you wouldn't say anything!" Stevie protests.

Moira laughs and the crowd cheer her on begging for details. "Anyway here I am trying to strain the wire and she's pacing backwards and forwards and testing the wires tautness. That's not helping, I warn her then ask "What's wrong with you lately"

Stevie stops and looks at me and meekly says" I'm not sleeping very well."

I continue with the fences and announce "Well that's no good! Stevie replies a little sheepishly No its not!..."Nightmares" I offer. She's quiet for a little while then adds No that would be better.

"I'm intrigued I stop and look at her. Stevie is gazing off into the distance so I wait. You can't force Stevie to talk. As I'm watching and waiting her facial expression changes and as she proceeds she has this beautiful expression on her face "No these ones have Alex in them"

I realized where this was going. She continues "I'm mean he's really in them"

The crowd erupts Stevie is mortified.

" I can't help but smile as I tell her .Oh those dreams! Stevie looked stunned "You have them too?" she inquires as I grin back at her I tell her "Oh yes I love em"

The crowd are laughing and poor Stevie is bright red but grinning. "

Anyway the final comment was "but you get to wake up with someone beside you I get to wake up alone. And I want to kick things. Don't you dare tell anyone! oops sorry Stevie I told.

Stevie doesn't know where to look but again Alex saves her swooping her into his arms he yells "See she even dreams about me!"

Everyone claps and cheers as she relaxes into his arms.

"Righto you lot settle down. I'm Tess McLeod Ryan, Stevie is my friend, my sister in law and my children's aunt and she is so much more. Stevie would you come up here with me please. Holding Stevie's hand Tess continues as you heard earlier with Nick's story I didn't warm to Stevie instantly and for the first time I'll tell my Stevie story. I first met Stevie whilst out riding with Claire." Tess takes a deep breath and blushes tears from her eyes. Tess feels Stevie gently squeeze her hand.

"I found it really difficult to like Stevie because I was jealous of her she had so much history with my sister and I had very little plus she was good at everything. She was stunning to look at, she could flirt for Australia and she could ride and rope better than most men. I have so many Stevie stories we'd be here all night!"

The crowd laughs and clap as Tess continues I was with her when she stole a plane and flew Charlotte who'd been bitten by a redback spider to hospital without a pilot's licence."

There is a collective gasp from the crowd.

"And we had Alex and Nick on the ground reading maps to us because she forgot to take some navigational thingy of the bottom of the plane. I have seen Stevie at her most stubborn, I've seen her strength, her wisdom, her vulnerability, her gentleness and I've seen her heartbroken and in love.

Oh and Alex, Where are you?"

"Here Tess" He yells.

Tess continues "Well Alex I've seen her naked too!"

Stevie laughs and nudges her friend as Jodie , Regan Moira, Kate and Taylor yell in unison. "Yeah nothing special we've seen her naked too !"

The crowd cheer as Stevie giggles at Alex's' reaction of a surprise !

"Steves." He yells." I thought it was just me!"

Tess continues in a serious tone. "Stevie has this beautiful quality that is hard to define she believes beyond hope that all people and animals can be changed for the better. Stevie will be the last person to give up on you. Over the years we have said some horrible things to each other and I'm ashamed to admit it but I've said worse to Stevie than she has to me. When Claire died my relationship with Stevie was pretty well none existent but she stayed and did what she could to help me and Alex while we were all so very sad, she pushed us all on ,quietly gathering all we needed , physically and emotionally. Claire and I had many conversation about Stevie and Claire loved her and trusted her completely I can remember one conversation where Claire actually said Stevie was different to anyone she'd ever met. So for me Stevie is a link to Claire and her younger rodeo years."

Tess squeezed Stevie's hand as she continued." It took me a little while to see it and as the years clicked by I grew to understand that Stevie is a gift. I love her as a sister, I trust her with my life and with the lives of the ones I hold dear. These days we share the same surname so we are sisters but the most important place we are sisters is in my heart. I love you Stevie."

As the girls cry, laugh and hug there isn't a dry eye but the crowd clap and roar with enthusiasm.

...

" Oi Righto settle. Hi! I'm Alexander Ryan, Xander to my friends."

"I'm Jacob Ryan "Jake" to my friends."

Xander quips "Call him Jacob he doesn't have any friends"

They shove each other and laugh as their friends yell in agreeance .

Stevie smiles up at her 2 handsome boys. Well they're actually men but still boys in her eyes.

Xander begins "Obviously our story will be a Stevie story as she's our Mum so we don't remember meeting her!" Everyone laughs.

Jake speaks."We've watched her kill a snake, rope a steer, ride horses that most men would be too frightened to ride." The crowd nod and mumble in agreeance.

He continues "Stevie is tough, really tough she'd leave most people in her wake when it comes to hard work, we've seen her struggle when Dad's been away but she just keeps going. She's strong and as hard as nails. She never gives up."

Xander speaks next "What most people don't see is her gentleness and until she's completely sure of you she doesn't drop her guard. Growing up with Stevie as your Mother is quite the experience." Laughs Xander.

" Oh yeah" Jake chips in. Stevie is a fabulous mother, she's fair , she'll listen to you anytime , she tells us all the time she loves us but she really doesn't have to .Like George said earlier you can feel it , she walks near you and it's there. It's a pretty nice feeling."

Xander smiles over at his Mum. She has her hands to her face and he knows she has tears. "Oh yeah" Jake says "And she's a sook."

The boys smile at each other.

"Stevie!" They yell. "Where are you?"

Stevie raises her hand and those who are close see her tears and a ripple of laughter enters the crowd.

"Righto George, Rose bring em' up" Jake demands.

Georgia and Rose bring Stevie and Alex up onto the back of the truck as the boys continue their speech. "Oh." Quips Xander. "Have you noticed our Rose? A little on the tubby side these days Sis."

As he wraps his arm around her, he pretends to be shocked when Rose says" I'm actually pregnant!"

Everyone enjoys the light heartiness' of these boys.

"Anyway I digress"

"Bloody hell mate" Alex laughs "That's a big word for you!"

Again the laughter ripples along.

"Any way, like I was saying our Stevie story is an Alex story too because without the old man we wouldn't be here!"

"Well I would" Rose laughs.

Alex puts his hand on her shoulder and says loudly "Look we need to talk about that".

Stevie hits him and everyone laughs.

"Right" Jake yells. "Settle, like we said Alex is a part of our Stevie story because they're a team a very strong team" Jake continues "I have one more Stevie story and it occurred this morning."

Stevie quickly looks at Alex then glares at Jake and mutters" Oh Jake don't you dare!"

Those closest to the stage laugh at their interaction.

"Anyway" Jake continues "I walk into the kitchen this morning and the old man has his arms around Stevie and she's got her legs wrapped around his waist the crowd are hysterical. Their full on kissing totally obliveous to me standing there." The other three yell to the crowd "Yeah happens all the time."

The crowd roar again.

Stevie is biting her lip trying not to grin, Alex has his arm around her chest puffed out and smiling.

"They really get carried away honesty! It's really ok though because we're all used to it. Can't remember a time when they weren't like that. The point I wanted to make really was something Dad said whilst he was trying, to cover up something else." Stevie and Alex both blush as the crowd roars with laughter and heckles them. "Dad said The greatest thing a man can do for his children is to love their Mother!" Jake continues. "Well he certainly does a great job of that"

All sorts of rude and crude comments come from the drunken crowd who are thoroughly enjoying the boy's speech.

Xander now speaks "Seriously folks, we've had a great time listening to the stories about Mum and even though we've all sort of roasted her a little tonight she knows we all love her. I want to thank you all for coming and celebrating with us it really has been fantastic catching up and renewing old friendships plus we get to dig up more dirt on them. Mum thank you for being you and for teaching all of us that it's ok to be ourselves. Stevie 50 years old wow! I don't think you look a day over35. We all love you so much Happy Birthday. Cheers." CHEERS

As the cheering and clapping subsides

A chant erupts from the crowd as Stevie and her family make their way off the stage. "STEVIE"STEVIE"STEVIE"

Alex hugs her, looks into her eyes, winks and says. "Give em hell Stevie Hall" Stevie laughs and returns to the stage everyone is waiting expectantly to see what she'll say.

"Ahhhh well and I thought you guys were my friends!"

Everyone laughs.

"Geez you don't like keeping secrets do you! All these years I tried so hard not to air my dirty laundry and you guys have almost told all there is to know in just over an hour!" Stevie giggles as the people she loves cheer her on.

"Right what's left to tell? I might as well clear my conscience here and now. Hopefully you're all too drunk to remember in the morning!" Laughter rings out.

"Ok here goes, I was thrown out of home at 15 because I was pregnant with my gorgeous daughter Rose" Stevie smiles as Rose blows her a kiss.

"I was married briefly in my 20's; I once worked as a topless barmaid!" The crowd cheers and wolf whistles and yell "Go STEVIE"

" I followed the rodeo circuit for years and I was really good at it!"

Someone yelled" Yes you were!"

The crowd clapped in appreciation.

"I came to Drovers Run with a bag of black opals, an old cattle dog, a boot collection, a clapped out Ute and a battered, bruised and empty heart."

Below her the crowd had hushed.

"Take your time Stevie "Tess gently called.

Stevie smiled and continued. "There is something very special about this place it changes you, heals you. It was great to see Clare and Alex again and meet Tess, Meg and Jodie and of course Nick. Oh my goodness we had some adventures back then Hey?"

Many in the crowd agreed.

" I was once accused of murder, a lot of people in town believed I was guilty but there was really only one person that matter and he believed I was innocent she almost whispered.

Stevie gazed over to Alex and he smiled at her.

Stevie breathed deeply and continued. "I like swimming naked!"

Again the crowd cheered and whistled.

"As you can see I have wet hair! As do many amongst you! Yep we snuck off before and had a naked moon light dip" Stevie giggled as the appreciative crowd heckled many of the women in the crowd.

"My children hmm I'm an open book ...I love them with every ounce of my being. She smiled down at them "God they're a good looking bunch" she chortled.

"Alex! Oh Alex! My best friend, my husband, father of my children, my lover "She grins cheekily at him the crowd heckle and appreciate the sentiment.

"Where do I start? When did I fall in love with you?"

"The minute you laid eyes on me Cowgirl, cause ya couldn't resist me" He yells.

Everyone laughs. "Hmm let me think, there's a few details you don't know Alex she teases I have to agree I think it was the minute I laid eyes on you!"

She says wistfully then adds. "No that was just lust !"

The crowd roars .

"I was in love with you for a long time but just didn't see the signs. I'd never loved someone like I loved you" She whispered.

" Harry actually said Alex has taken over Kilarney and you are not the sort of woman that he needs by his side." She added sadly looking at Alex.

Stevie drew breath gathering her thoughts. "We had a bet about the Farmers Council Ball and I lost remember Alex?"

He nodded glassy eyed. "When Harry found out he said if I really cared about you and was your friend I would stand aside so you could take Felicity. So I did."

"Ahhhh Steves." Alex breathed . Tess put her hand on his arm. "

Oh God I've made everyone a bit sad." She said out loud

"Let me think of something funny or saucy ya's don't know about!" She laughed

"Oh, I know Tess and Nicks wedding!"

"The Veil" Alex whispers.

Tess looks at him intrigued as Stevie says "The Veil"

"Alex and I had gone to Fisher for wedding duties. We had to pick up crystal, tulle and a beautiful antique Veil. Anyway to cut to the chase we'd had car trouble and as there had been earth tremors that day the wind had picked up and blown Tess's veil into the mud, apparently Alex thought it was quite funny watching me scramble about in the muddy water trying to retrieve the veil. Alex gave me an old shirt from the boot so I could change my wet T-shirt, before I'd done up the buttons assuming he had turned his back I turned around ,he'd stood there the entire time watching me change." She giggled.

"I'd always thought he was a gentleman" she laughed to herself and continued.

" So I said Are you right?"

"Hey I'm a bloke" He yelled up at her."

Everyone laughed.

Stevie continued. "So here we are me covered in mud and Alex covered in oil and grease sitting by the road waiting for assistance. Anyway we had this conversation going about woman and men being just friends. Alex believed men and woman couldn't be friends and I believed the opposite to be true. Alex was still getting over Clare and I'd just come out of a relationship. One conversation led another, one thing led to another and I ended up in tears and he hugged me, comforted me and then kissed me."

The crowd whooped and cheered.

"Oi! Cowgirl you kissed me!" Alex protested.

"Anyway "Stevie continued. "It took both of us by surprise. I'd never been kissed like that before"

She whispered touching her lips in remembrance."Luckily the tow truck driver turned up fixed the car and we came home! After the combined bucks /hens night I was sitting outside and Alex turned up a conversation followed and we agreed to just be friends as neither of us wanted to be in a rebound relationship. So we shook hands and that was it. Friends."

"No" the crowd yelled collectively.

Stevie grinned down at this wonderful group of people all of their nearest and dearest friends.

"More more more." The crowd began to chant.

Stevie laughed "Right, so pretty well everyone had gone home and I'd gone back down to the cottage, showered and was about to get into bed when I hear a knock at the door. Guess who it was?"

"Alex" they all yelled back.

"Ahhhh you know him well" she mocked.

"So I've opened the door and there he is."

The crowd cheer

"He's gorgeous at the best of times but get a few beers into you and share a beautiful kiss like we had earlier in the day and he's pretty damn hard to resist" She laughs.

"Yep that's me" He yells up at her "Irresistible"

"Anyway he invites himself in and asks if I think we've made the right decision about just being friends?"

"Wooooooo the crowd coo."

"It took all of my willpower to make the handshake agreement in the first place. I wanted him in the worst possible way "She laughs.

As they cheer she knows the crowd love it!

"I remained calm, cool and tried to collect my thoughts, Coffee I asked? What? he says sounding confused. Coffee? Do you want coffee? I thought it would distract me and buy me some time to think. Oh ok he said So I've raced to the kitchen to put the kettle on and as I'm putting coffee in the cups his arms slide around my waist turning me to face him."

Yeah, Yahoo! the crowd urges her on.

Tess, Nick, Jodie, Marcus and Riley are all standing near Alex and heckling the hell out of him. Alex just smiles as the memories flood back.

Marcus and Riley compare notes and agree they knew there was more to Stevie and Alex's relationship when they'd first arrived in the area all those years ago.

Alex just laughs as Stevie continues.

"So here I am, all my senses are on overdrive and he has his arms around me. Just think about this for a minute and look at him, he's still gorgeous."

"Yes I am "He yells approvingly.

"Now picture him 20 odd years ago." Stevie blushes at the thought.

The crowd erupts with a mixture of cheers and laughter.

"I look into his eyes and I'm gone, he touches my face and I can feel my legs go weak and then he kisses me, ever so gently at first and then deeper, one hand caresses my back and the other holds the back of my head gently pulling me in to this kiss, time stands still, I hear nothing, I see nothing oh!"

Stevie startles herself and glances up.

The crowd are quietly waiting hanging on every word hoping for more.

Stevie shouts to them "See now you've got me saying things that I shouldn't!"

They roar laughing.

"Come on Stevie don't leave us hanging!" Someone yells and everyone laughs.

"Go on Cowgirl you've come this far, tell em'" Alex shouts.

Stevie mouths "I love you "to him and continues.

"Anyway Alex didn't go home that night!"

The crowd goes wild, yelling, cheering and laughing.

Stevie laughs with them and Alex smiles broadly.

Beside him, Xander quips "Dad you old dog"

Alex laughs and nudges him.

"Early the next morning Alex showered, dressed and went home."

"Ohhh" the crowd are disappointed.

"Being sober and in the cold light of day we'd talked and decided to put a little bit of space between us and just see what happened... Unfortunately our communication went a bit haywire and even though Alex was in love with me he thought I didn't want him and I was so desperately in love with Alex but couldn't bring myself to tell him thinking it would ruin our friendship" Everyone sighed.

"So technically I wasn't the OTHER woman, FIONA was."

The crowd cheered as she felt his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for everything I've had the best night and it's been awesome catching up with everyone. We have breakfast organized for the morning for those of you who are staying. So drink up. Cheers"

"CHEERS" they yell back at her.

"Right ."Alex whispers "We need to talk."

"No! Alex not tonight" she says turning to face him.

On tip toes she kisses him and he responds.

As she pulls away she touches his face and says "Tonight we party tomorrow we talk."

"Righto Cowgirl I'm with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Early morning whispers of a new day. Bright sunshine begins to warm the bodies in tents and swags as birds begin a chorus of noise hell bent on waking those who need to sleep.

An aroma of bacon and eggs wafts across Drovers Run enticing all to rise.

Xander Ryan attempts to open his eyes and quickly closes them as the pounding in his head indicates he may have had too much to drink last night.

Beside him, Jake is awake and retching the last contents of his stomach beside the shearing shed.

"Jakey you girl" Xander laughs. "

"Shut up Xander".

Harrison is sitting on the ground in the shade while Adam is awake guzzling down a bottle of water.

Xander speaks" Harry, how are ya?"

"When I sober up I think I'm gunna be hung-over."

They laugh.

"Definitely a top night"

They all agree.

"That's the first time we've been old enough to party all together with our oldies .My god they're funny!" Adam offers.

"Bloody hell the stories got better the drunker they got" adds Harry.

"I wonder if they're feeling as ordinary as we are." Jake questions.

...

Grace and Marcus are curled up together in their swag still fast asleep. Their girls and the Ward boys are scattered about close by.

Kate is dozing while Riley walks towards her with a tray of coffees. Alex is lying flat on his back with Stevie nestled in beside him, she moves and stretches and whispers "Alex"

"hmmm"

" I'm naked!"

" mmm "

" Alex are you awake?" she whispers but with more urgency.

" Oh yeah"

Stevie giggles " Behave yourself Alex ,that's not what I meant"

" Oh " he sounds disappointed.

"Alex where are my clothes? Its morning and we're surrounded by children"

"Oh I'm not sure" He replies.

"Well feel around and see if you can find them? She asks.

"Oh I found them. " He laughs while she giggles.

"Alex stop it! I want my clothes" She sounds cross.

"Ah righto" He sighs.

"You're no fun since you got old" He adds.

" Ow that hurt" He states .

"Well stop mucking about. I need my clothes please"

"Righto," He offers up her top and panties, that's all I've got Steves."

"Where's my bra Alex?"

"Well I don't know where'd ya leave it" He quips.

"I don't remember. "

They both laugh quietly.

" What have you got? "She asks.

Alex moves his feet and hands around inside the swag searching for odd lumps that may indicate clothing.

" As far as I can figure I've got boxer shorts, that's it, I can't feel our jeans anywhere in here." He laughs.

"We're in trouble Stevie"

"Morning! Coffee anyone?" Riley asks.

" You are a legend mate thanks." Marcus chirps as he crawls from his swag.

"Grace, Kate coffee?"

"Oh yes please "Both girls reply.

Stevie and Alex sit up and take the offered coffee.

" Thanks Riley."

Presently Tess and Matt stroll over to the group followed by Meg, Moira and Jodie.

"Tess speaks first "Morning all what a great night! How's the birthday girl this morning?"

"Great!" Stevie smiles.

"So what are the plans for today" asks Jodie

"Well I thought we could meet up over at Kilarney for a late BBQ lunch and then the kids can all have a swim "Alex states.

"Sounds great "Kate adds.

" What cleaning do we need to do here?" Stevie asks.

Tess replies" All taken care of the Lions Club clean their own stuff and we've got the netball/football club coming in to do the big clean up for a donation to the club. I thought that way we get to spend more time together"

"Very well done Tess "quips Alex.

" Right let's get some breaky "Jodie offers .

They all begin to move except Stevie and Alex.

" So are you two coming"

"Umm yeah in a minute" Alex says.

"Stevie what about you?"

"Ahh Yes, I'll just put my jeans on and then I'll be with you."

"Oh righto meet you there" Jodie adds as the group walks off.

"Yeah, No worries" replies Alex.

" Would it be easier if I gave you these?" Nick has walked up behind them and offers up their missing clothes.

Looking surprised Alex says" Where in the hell did you find those?"

"In the hay shed" Nick answers. "I won't even ask!"

...

Xander and the boys have made their way to the Marquee and are shortly joined by most of the campers.

They're a sorry looking bunch dusty, dirty and roughly dressed. Those that have slept in the house look in much better condition well at least they're showered and clean although a lot are bleary eyed and quite obviously hung-over.

As the volunteers from the Lions Club dish up bacon and eggs and serve coffee the conversations begin to flow.

Everyone is beginning to feel a little better.

Dave, Sally, Matt and Terry are sitting chatting eating their breakfast when Dave asks " Why wasn't Charlotte here last night?"

Matt responds " Oh Beth and Charlotte have been in Thailand for over 2 weeks they're back today. They had it planned months ago. They were going to postpone once they realized about the party but we all agreed they should stick with their plans . It might have made Stevie suspicious!"

They all laugh.

" Anyway," He adds "they'll be home today and everyone is still here ,so it's all good."

They are joined by Jodie and Meg.

"Hi, good morning" Jodie cheerily offers.

"Yes it is morning, don't know about good"

They all laugh.

" Who's a bit hung over then?" Jodie adds looking at Dave.

"I should have known to stay away from the big fella" He laughs as they are joined by their boys.

Xander questions "Did you have a few too many Uncle Dave?"

"Well yes your old man is a bad influence."

They all laugh.

" Someone mention my name? "Alex queries.

" Yeah but it wasn't with fondness" Dave replies.

Alex bends hugs Sally then says "Sal what have you done to my friend? You've turned him into an old man!"

"Don't bring me into this Alex "She says "He's his own man. "

Everyone laughs.

"Oh Harry I've seen you look better" Alex quips at his nephew.

"Yeah, you should feel it from my side" Harrison replies.

"At least he didn't chuck" Xander says casting his eyes from Harry to Jake.

"Oh Jake, Mate are you a bit under the weather?" Alex jokes as he ruffles his younger son's hair.

Jake laughs" I'll survive I just needed some food. I'm right now."

"Adam what about you? You're very quiet this morning?" Matt asks his son.

" I'm good just got the dries really bad"

"So you all look ok! " Xander begins.

"We thought you oldies would be the ones hung over"

"Nah we've had years of practice "Alex offers and they all laugh.

" So what are you blokes up to today?"

' Oh dunno haven't really thought about it."Adam offers.

" I wouldn't mind heading into the pub for a game of pool" Harrison states.

Sally reacts quickly" You won't be driving anywhere young man"

"Mum, relax I was thinking of getting one of the girls to drive us!" he responds.

"Oh ok sorry" she replies.

"I'm in!" Xander quips and the other boys agree.

"Remember we're having a late BBQ lunch at home today if you're about." Alex reminds the boys.

"Yep righto." Jake replies.

"I think we need a shower and some fresh clothes first. Never know might be some talent in town!"

They all laugh.

...

Tess, Regan, and Stevie are sitting on the veranda drinking coffee.

"Oh, it's so good to be back here." Regan says wistfully.

"I feel like I can breathe when I'm here."

The girls agree.

Tess offers "You know you're always welcome Regan. The shearers quarters and the cottage are all empty at the moment and we've had them all renovated."

"Yeah, they look great "Stevie adds.

.

"Oh that would be so nice but Justin is about to start year 11, I don't think that would be a good move." Regan replies .

"Yes but its school holidays now almost 8 weeks of down time for him. He could work on the farm, help out, paid work of course, all the kids draw a wage of some sort." Tess continues.

"Plus he could discover more of his heritage. We are going to have so much to do in the next couple of months with the new farms settling tomorrow?" Tess offers.

" Oooo tempting." Regan laughs and adds "I don't have a new project until March."

"Well, why don't you discuss it with him and see how he feels about it?" Stevie suggests.

"Yes, I think I will. It could be really good for both of us. He's a great kid but he lacks a male role model."

"Well,there's plenty of males around here."Tess adds.

"I'm not sure if they are positive models though." Stevie offers and they all laugh.

...

Inside Drovers, Rose, Georgia, Clare and Belle are showered and dressed ready to head out for a ride. Clare speaks first, "Rose are you sure you're right to ride?"

"Yes,not a worry I'll just take it easy."

"Do you think any of the other girls would like to come for a ride with us?" Belle questions.

"We'll ask before we saddle up. There's plenty of quiet horses for the younger girls. You never know our Mums might like to come too." Rose adds. "Oh that would be awesome. Another bit of Drovers history." Belle says.

"A bit like our swim!" Georgia laughs.

"I wish I could have done that but Mum didn't know I was here then" Rose says sadly.

"Do you know much about the plans for the new farms?" Georgia asks.

"I heard the one that borders Drovers will allow for an expanded cattle program and Kilarney will broaden their breeding plan for quarter Horses, but that's all I know." Clare states.

"I think the whole idea of the BBQ at Kilarney this afternoon is so Dad, Uncle Alex and Uncle Marcus can tell us all about their plans. I think it's going to be a lot of hard work." Belle offers.

They all agree and head outside.

Xander, Jake, Adam and Harrison have wandered off to their cars to gather up fresh clothes for a shower. Meanwhile, Alex and Dave have taken a walk around Drovers.

Alex begins." Good to have you back mate. Everything go alright with you and Kate?"

"Oh hell yeah, we're great friends Sal and I are in contact with Kate and Riley a lot."

"Really" Alex responds. "That's very grown up of you!"

Dave laughs and says" Yes well once I got past about 35 I did grow up a bit."

They both laugh.

Alex's voice takes on a serious tone when he asks "So how are things with you and Regan?"

Dave looks surprised at Alex's question.

" Why wouldn't it be ok with Regan?" Dave questions.

"Justin." Alex replies.

"What about Justin?" Dave asks.

Alex raises an eyebrow and says" Well he's quite obviously yours."

Dave is stunned at Alex's comment.

"What makes you think he is mine?" Dave asks.

Alex looks quizzically at Dave twice then continues.

"Mate I've known you for more than 20 years I remember what you looked like in your younger days and he looks like you did then."

Alex offers and then enquires. "What's going on Dave?"

"It's a long story Alex." Dave replies.

"I got all day Mate"


	6. Chapter 6

"Home at last!" Beth announces as Charlotte turns the car into Drovers.

"I wonder how the party went last night?"She continues.

As Charlotte pulls the car to a halt, she offers "Well we'll soon find out, leave the bags, Beth we'll see where everyone is first" she adds.

The girls walk towards the shearing sheds and find a hive of activity.

"Wow now that's a mess" Beth laughs as they turn to face the camp area.

Charlotte laughs too and adds. "I guess it was a great party then!"

"Hey Lottie! Beth!" Harrison yells.

"Harry, how are you? "Beth asks.

"I'm great."

"How was Thailand?"

"Fantastic "Charlotte offers and continued "I want to go back it was beautiful.'

Beth agrees." We lived like princesses" she laughs.

Harrison offers" Well back to reality with a bump then!"

Both girls laugh.

"Yeah the new farms go through tomorrow, so I guess the hard work will really begin." Offers Beth.

"Yeah there's a BBQ lunch at Kilarney today, I guess we'll learn more then. Dad, Uncle Alex and Uncle Marcus will fill us all in on the details." Harrison informs them.

"Where is everyone?" Beth asks.

"Up at the marquee mostly getting fed, a big group of the Mums and girls have ridden out to the dam. Probably for another nude swim I'm guessing." Harry offers.

"Nude swim?" Charlotte enquires.

Harry laughs "Yeah all the Aunties and nieces went for a late night nude swim last night apparently a surprise for Auntie Stevie."

"Oh that's awesome." The girls agree.

"Well they've only just gone if you hurry you can catch them." Harry adds.

The girls look at each other laugh and run for the stables.

"Bareback" Charlotte yells.

"I'm with ya." Beth replies running for the stables.

Harry chuckles to himself and walks back to the marquee.

...

'Geez Alex, I've tried to talk to Regan about this but I get nowhere." Dave begins.

"After I came back from Africa I taught for awhile at a research centre near Melbourne. While I was there I caught up with Sally a few times for dinner and we had a great time together but she was in a relationship so we were just friends but I would have liked more. I had to head over to Adelaide for a seminar and I ran into Regan she was about to head out to the mines further up North. We went out to dinner and had a great night, had too much to drink and ended up in bed together."

"Bloody hell mate you were a busy boy." Alex laughs.

"Yeah well it didn't end well. Sally rang to talk to me about something, Regan assumed the worst. Before I had a chance to explain she'd called me a bastard and stormed off. I had no idea where she was staying and I didn't have her number so I just let her go. Anyway I went back to Melbourne. Sally finished her relationship a short time later and within the year we were together as you know."

Alex enquires "So did you see Regan again?"

"No not for about 8 or 9 years by then Sal and I were married and we had the boys and had moved back to Adelaide. Regan was staying at Drovers but had come down to Adelaide for work and left the young fella with Tess. I ran into her down Rundle Mall just by chance, so we had a coffee and it was a bit strained but I told her I was married to Sal and had the boys. Regan said she had a son but I never thought for a second he could be mine. I would never have let her rear him on her own Alex." Dave says softly.

"When I saw him last night I knew he was mine. I've tried to talk to her but she just fobs me off. What can I do?" Dave looks at Alex.

"Bloody hell mate "Alex says exhaling.

...

Out at the dam the girls are watering the horses and deciding if they'll go for a swim again.

"I think we should have a dip." Rose begins.

"I missed out on the big swim last night." Stevie laughs and hugs her.

"Riders coming!" Jodie yells.

"Oh it's Charlotte and Beth!" she adds.

Everyone stands and watches their approach.

" They ride well, both of them." Tess offers

"They sure do." Stevie says

"Especially as they're bare back!" Stevie adds.

" So they are." Tess says.

After all the greetings are done they decide to have a swim, there is quite a group, much larger than last night as Beth , Charlotte and Rose have joined them plus Grace's girls Gemma, Keira, Stella and Meg.

"This is wonderful."Tess states. "Yeah we've never had this many nudes at once." Jodie laughs. "God I've missed this so much."Kate adds. "I live in a boy zone this is so liberating."

'Hey Mum," Rose yells "Look how good I float now!"

They all laugh as Rose floats with her beautiful pregnant belly up.

"Pregnant bellies are the best for floating." Grace replies. "I always used to come here when I was pregnant for a swim,"

"Me too "adds Tess "Well with Belle anyway, I was in Argentina for Clare."

Even though I was on Kilarney my pregnant belly floated here too, many times didn't it Tess" Stevie laughs.

Half an hour or so they begin to tire and exit the water as Stevie is standing on the bank the conversation turns to Alex's speech last night.

"Geez you can see why Uncle Alex said what he did about Aunty Stevie last night." Clare begins

"Yeah she's always had a stunning figure , think about it she's had 4 children and she's 50 and she still looks like that." adds Jodie.

"You think she's amazing now Clare you should have seen her back then."Kate adds.

"I get an idea just seeing Rose and George nude; I'm guessing they have their mother's figure."Belle adds

"Yep they do, but there was something about Stevie's confidence about her body that Rose and George don't have. You can see why Alex wouldn't have moved that day."Tess adds.

They all laugh.

Back at drovers the boys are sitting around waiting for the girls return. Out at the stables the girls are finishing off rubbing down the horses and letting them go. "That was so much fun."Beth says adding "Even though we had a ball in Thailand it really is nice to be home." As they finally reach the house the noise of giggling girls reach the boys ears. "Hey who'd like to drive us to the pub? "Xander asks. "Oh Hi Beth! Hi Charlotte!"Charlotte replies."Oh sorry "Xander responds "How was Thailand?" "That better."Charlotte laughs. "It was great thanks. If you give me a chance to have a shower I'll drive. "She adds "Yeah Me" too Rose adds. "Beth Clare, Belle you in" asks Adam. "Yep showers first though they all race off to freshen up."

Tess has showered and is beginning to dress when Nick enters their room. "Wifey do you need a hand there?" he grins. "Well I guess you could help." Tess smile. As Nick wraps his arms around her he whispers "I hear you've been skinny dipping again." Tess giggles and replies "Well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" "Really!" Nick says "Really "Tess nods and whispers just before she kisses him. " It's time to head to Kilarney" Nick offers. "That's ok we can be 10 minutes late" Tess suggests. "Or maybe 20?" Nick adds. Tess giggles as she moves towards the bed. "Yeah 20.

Over at Kilarney the phone rings and Alex answers it "Hello, Alex Ryan" he listens for awhile and then responds " Oh I don't know Kitten put your brother on. Jake who's actually going and who's driving?" Alex asks, Stevie has stopped and is listening, she gestures to Alex. " Hang on, Jake Mum's here." "Steve's the boys and some of the girls are going into the pub for a game of pool and Georgia wants to go. How do feel about that?" Stevie looks thoughfully then responds "Is Rose going?" "Jake is Rose going?" Alex nods at Stevie "Ok tell the boys to look after her and no alcohol." Stevie warns. "Righto Jake , Mum and I are ok about it but you keep an eye on her and no grog." Alex warns. "Jake is Xander there? Put him on please. Xander listen you keep an eye on your sister. She's a pretty girl blokes will notice. Yeah I know you're aware of that. Just be careful. Yep righto see you later. Are you here for lunch? Righto see you then bye." Stevie has showered and sitting on the couch Alex joins her. "Hey beautiful how was your night?" "Alex, I had so much fun , even though I cried a lot. You know I think it was therapeutic I actually feel lighter, happier and I didn't think was possible." He leans in and kisses her gently. "I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself it took a bit of organizing." He looks at her and says "Steves we still need to talk." "Oh Alex didn't we do enough of that last night. I don't want to cry anymore." She responds." But I want to talk about how my old man treated you and what he said about the farmers Council Ball."Alex says "Alex that's history and I'm not the same person I was then. I was so insecure and my Mother had made me feel worthless long before Harry did. Anyway things happen for a reason and obviously we weren't meant to be together back then. You can't apoligize for your father Alex. I know you loved him but he was a mean and nasty bastard and he chose not to treat people very well at all. I'm so glad you are nothing like him." she told him and then continued "You are a sweet, funny, loving man and even though I had to wait for you I'm glad you're mine now. All that happened to us before made us who we are today. And I love who we are don't you?" She questioned. Alex looked at her for a moment and then took her face in his hands and began" Stevie you amaze me almost every day. Just when I think I know who you are, I find out something new about you, you challenge me, push me, tease me ,frustrate me, infuriate me and then love me. I do love who we are too. Do you know what you do to me?" he asks. She giggles and says "There you go, bringing sex into the conversation again." He smiles at her and says "No that's not what I meant this time. I mean when I look at you my heart aches, when I'm away from you I can't help but think about you, you make me want to be a better man and a better father, I've never felt about anyone like I feel about you. Do you understand Stevie? I've never loved anyone how I love you. He reaches down and kisses her gently as tears fall from her eyes. "Happy tears?" he questions "Happy tears "she laughs. He hugs her.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the Gungellan Pub the boys have started their first game.

Meanwhile George, Belle and Clare have headed over to the truck stop for an ice-cream.

"Hi! Terry."

"Morning ladies, what can I get ya's?"

Behind them a middle aged woman has entered the store and is watching Georgia's every move.

"Just the ice cream thanks." Clare announces.

The woman drops her purse and Georgia bends to pick it up, smiling as she hands it back to the woman.

The woman stares deeply at her.

"Thank you." The woman offers.

"You're welcome." Georgia replies as she turns to leave with the girls.

The woman approaches the counter "Morning," Terry offers.

"Good Morning" the woman replies "My goodness that little red head is a pretty girl."

"Yeah she is." Terry responds.

"So is she a local girl?" The woman replies.

"Yeah that's Georgia Ryan."

"Oh the Kilarney Ryan's'" She replies.

"Yeah that's right" Terry responds.

"Do you know them?" Terry asks.

"Oh not really well, I knew Tess, Nick and Alex years ago." She offers

"Oh, well" Terry adds cheerfully. "Georgia is Alex and Stevie's youngest."

"Right, youngest you say."

"Yeah they've got 4, great kids, everyone loves em."

"Wow 4 children, all girls?" she inquires.

"Nah they've got Rose and then Xander and Jake then Georgia. If you know the family you should pay them a visit. They've just celebrated Stevie's 50th birthday so everyone's in town." Terry smiles.

"Yes, I might just do that." The woman replies smiling.

"So what can I get for you?" Terry requests.

"Just the fuel and the drink thanks." She replies.

...

"Oh shot!" Adam cries as Jake pots another ball.

"Game on." Harry laughs as he takes a long drink of his beer.

The girls have arrived back at the pub and are finishing off their ice-creams when Xander announces "Righto we'll have a game of Kelly pool after this game so the girls can join in."

"Sounds like the easy way out to me. Frightened we might kick your arse Xander?" Charlotte Laughs.

He laughs easily then replies "No, not at all. I thought you may never get a game otherwise but if you want to take it that way, I'm up for it! Just remember we've gotta be back at Kilarney by 1pm for lunch."

A guy in a green shirt has been sitting at the bar watching all that is happening around him, presently he speaks "Can I buy you a beer sweetheart?"

"Umm, no thanks." Georgia responds.

"What about a glass of wine then?" He persists.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Georgia responds politely and starts to turn away.

He grabs her arm and says "Hey, I was still talking to you!"

"Ow, you're hurting my arm! Let me go!" She protests.

"She said let her go you Moron" Beth interrupts.

"I wasn't talking to you girly" He sneers.

"Hey, let her go mate or you'll answer to me."

As the bloke turns he lets go of Georgia's arm and comes face to face with Jake Ryan.

"Butt out mate it's none of your business" The guy blusters.

Jake replies "Well I'm making it my business"

"What is she your girlfriend?" the guy asks.

"No she's not." Jake responds.

"Oh I get It." The guy says." You've noticed the great tits and arse too. Well you can bugger off mate cause I saw her first."

Georgia and Beth are pleading with Jake to walk away but it's too late Jake's fist is flying towards the new blokes face.

Hearing the commotion the others look over to the bar and see Jake and a bloke in a green shirt fighting. Well Jake's doing most of the hitting. Quickly they all move towards them.

Several locals plus the boys pull them apart.

"What in the hell are you doing Jake?" Harry asks.

Everyone is talking at once until the new bloke says "He just hit me for no reason. That's bloody assault!"

"Oh, piss off mate you can't talk to her like that." Jake spits.

"Like I said before, it's none of your business mate."

"Yeah, well I made it my business because she's my sister!"

"Well, you hit the wrong bloke mate you'll be hearing from my lawyers." The guy in the green shirt rants as he walks away.

As the crew gather around Jake no one notices the middle aged woman speaking to the guy in the green shirt.

"Nicely done Seth" She coos.

"Bastard packs a punch that's for sure. I think he nearly broke my jaw!"

"Well, you're being well paid for your services. You're just lucky it wasn't the older brother he's bigger." She says.

Georgia is furious with Jake. "What in the hell did you do that for Jake!" She yells at him.

Jake looks stunned and yells right back. "What I was supposed to let him talk to my little sister like that."

"Bloody Hell, Jake I've lived in France for an entire year. Don't you think I've learnt to handle myself?" Georgia says.

"Well Mum and Dad told us to look out for you!" He adds.

Georgia looks at him for a minute then smiles at him and says "Jake, I'm not five anymore. I could've handled him, honest! Next time just stand back and give me a chance to handle it, without your fists. Ok?"

" Righto" He says "It's a deal."

Harry suggests they go back to Kilarney; they all agree and head out to the cars.

"Belle!" Rose whispers "I'm just going to the toilet. I'll be out in a minute."

As Rose weaves through the pub she spots the guy Jake had been fighting with, talking to a woman. Rose noticed the woman looked very familiar and then she remembered where she'd seen her before.

...

Over at Wilgul the Turner girls are ready and packed raring to go for a swim patiently they wait for their parents to finish changing and showering.

"Well Mrs Turner are you ready to go?" Marcus asks as his arms are wrapped around Grace.

"Yes all packed and ready to roll. How's your head now?"

"Much better thanks to you! Plus the long hot bath, the massage and ..."

There's a loud banging on the door. It's Meggy "Hurry up you two we're hot and we want to go for a swim."

"Righto" Marcus yells back.

He kisses Grace, smiles and let's her go.

"Oh, parenthood!" Grace laughs.

"Remember the days when we never got interrupted."

"Yeah seems like a long time ago." He laughs as he holds the door open for her.

...

Over at Kilarney Bryce and Liz have arrived and Alex has carried their bags upstairs and returned outside. The beers are flowing a little slower than last night.

An array of children and adults are swimming or lazing around in the shade of the trees. It's the middle of a very hot, dry summer and the temperature has risen to 35 degrees Celsius, just as well there's no work today, hangovers and heat aren't a good mix.

Stevie and Tess are inside putting some nibbles' together. The conversation turns to farming.

"Well we're certainly in for some hard work in the next few months." Stevie states.

"Yeah, I hope we haven't bitten off more than we can chew." Tess says.

Stevie looks at her friend and responds. "Tess Ryan I thought you loved a challenge!"

Tess laughs. "Yeah, I do Stevie but this is a big step and we aren't getting any younger."

Stevie laughs and adds" Speak for yourself!"

They both laugh and move outside.

Alex, Ben and Riley are in the pool throwing kids around having a marvellous time.

Bryce and Liz are sitting together enjoying all the family's chatter and laughter and a glass of wine as well.

As Kate is walking past, Alex gestures to Nick to push her in. Nick picks her up and tosses her in with much screaming on Kate's behalf, within seconds it's on, people are being pushed or thrown into the pool left , right and centre. Stevie and Tess have returned to the pool and are hysterical at the commotion before them.

The children are having a ball watching all the adults being silly.

"Tess I think we should strip to our bathers quickly." Stevie whispers.

"Yeah I agree "Tess responds.

Quickly the girls join in the fun, the merriment stops when the older kids walk out and Stevie notices Jake's swollen lip.

"What in the hell have you been up to?" She asks.

"Just a bit of a scuffle at the pub. Nothing to stress about Mum!" Jake offers.

"Well, your face doesn't look like it was nothing." Stevie quips.

Climbing form the pool she stands with her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

"Well? Anyone going to tell me what's going on?" By this time Alex is out of the pool and standing beside Stevie waiting for a response.

Georgia steps up and begins. "He was trying to protect me because you two don't think I can look after myself!"

Stevie stares at her and says "I beg your pardon!"

" Stay calm Cowgirl." Alex warns.

Georgia responds quickly and with fire in her eyes. "Well if you two would stop sending me body guards that are hot heads things like this wouldn't happen."

Jake tries to speak but is over taken by Stevie "You listen to me young lady, you're lucky we even let you go!"

"Lucky! Yeah right Mum we're having a great time then some knuckle head tries to chat me up and before I've had the chance to shoot him down, in comes my body guard. For crying out loud I spent an entire year in France! Do you know how many times that sort of thing happened to me. I don't need the boys to stand shot gun over me every time a male walks near me!" Georgia yells.

Kate, Jodie, Regan and Grace are chuckling away as Tess has just said."God she's her mother's daughter."

Alex tries to calm the situation. "So Jake, Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine."

"So who was the guy you fought with? "Stevie asks.

"I've never seen him before."Jake replies.

"Jake you can't keep using you're fists to solve problems."Stevie says.

"Ah I don't know Steves always worked for me!"Alex quips.

Stevie glares at him and he winks at her.

"So what actually happened?"Alex questions.

Georgia continues. "Some bloke was trying to chat me up and buy me a drink when I declined and went to move away and he grabbed my arm."

"Well I would have hit him too if I'd seen that."Alex states

. "Stay calm Alex."Stevie says.

"Anyway he then made some comments about My Luggage as Aunty Tess calls it!" She grins at Tess.

"Then Jake up and hits him!"

"Righto well there's nothing we can do about it now."Alex states then continues "Maybe next time give your sister a bit of space to see if she can't work it out first hey!"

"Righto."Jake replies.

Stevie adds. "Yeah and I guess we could have trusted you a bit more Bub."

"I appreciate you all want to look after me but I'm not a little kid anymore Ok?"Georgia states.

"Righto Go and have a swim and I'll get the BBQ going."Alex states.

As everyone moves away Stevie and Alex are standing deep in discussion when Rose approaches them.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else but there's something I think you should know."Rose says.

Stevie and Alex turn to face Rose. "After Jake stopped hitting the guy he threatened to sue Jake."

Alex quips "Oh just a sore loser I'm guessing."

"No Dad, when we were leaving the pub I raced back inside for a toilet stop and I saw the guy Jake hit talking to a woman."

Stevie and Alex look at her puzzled.

Rose continues "Well I thought I recognised her from somewhere?"

Alex asks. "Where?"

Rose continues hesitantly "Dad I haven't seen her for a really long time but I'm certain it was Fiona!"


	8. Chapter 8

After a huge BBQ lunch everyone is feeling very relaxed. Stevie has hired a baby sitter just for the afternoon so everyone could concentrate on the proceedings.

All the younger children have been taken inside to watch DVDs while the adults and older children discuss "The New farms."

Marcus begins. "Right, as you're all aware the farms settle tomorrow. Alex, Nick and I have written up an attendance sheet for today's meeting."

"Sounds a bit formal." Adam offers.

"Fair call." Marcus agrees and continues. "This is a huge step for all of us and we just want to make sure that when we have major discussions and dealings that everyone is aware of them. So we have Stevie, Alex, Rose, Jack, Xander, Jake and Georgia Ryan. Tess, Nick, Clare and Belle Ryan. Riley and Kate Ward, Jazz and Ben Hall, Justin and Regan McLeod, Dave and Sally Brewer, Harrison Ryan, Jodie, Matt, Beth and Adam McLeod, Marcus, Grace, Stella , Keira and Gemma Turner."

"We need to discuss whether we just incorporate the new land into the original farms name or create new ones. Have a little think about it and we'll vote on it later. Now we've asked Georgia, Justin and Gemma to join us because even though they're still in high school what we do in the next couple of years affects them too. Now we've drawn the line at 15yr olds because that's when you draw a full pay for a full days' work on the farm. Any questions?"

"So once we work fully on the farm, weekends and holidays. We have a say and a vote?" Georgia enquires.

"Sort of," Marcus continues "You have the right to put up an opinion but not a vote as such till your 18."

"Oh ok, so if I have an idea I can put it forward" Georgia says.

"Yes." Marcus agrees.

"Cool." Georgia muses.

"Now as I said the farms settle tomorrow. The next few months will be huge for all of us. Just as well it's school holidays because we will need all hands on deck. Nick do you want to explain the farm set ups please?"

"We have purchased 3 farms one close to Wilgul and we are hoping to purchase the property in between in the next few weeks so we can have one large farm there as well. One farm borders part of Drover's and the other along Kilarney's boundary. These were left over from when Phil Rachich was trying to buy all of Gungellan years ago and we've been very lucky that one person owned them and put them up at once. Now staffing! We've asked Kate and Riley to take on the property bordering Kilarney because we want to continue to develop our Quarter horse bloodlines and as Kilarney has all the facilities we think that will marry up nicely plus with Riley's horsemanship and farrier skills we'll be set. Xander and Jake will move into the old homestead on Kilarney. Any questions?"

"Uncle Nick, Do we get a choice which farm we work on?" Gemma enquires.

"Well we thought we'd offer to those who have an interest or natural ability but you have to remember the miles between farms are a little bit of an issue. Do you have an idea where you'd like to work Gem?"

"I really like working with the horses but I don't drive so does that mean I can't?"

Stevie interrupts. "Gem, we have a few spare rooms on Kilarney so if you'd like to stay some nights during the holidays, we'd love to have you."

Gemma smiles broadly "Thanks Aunty Stevie that would be awesome."

Nick continues. "Regan and Justin have moved into the cottage on Drover's and will spend the summer holidays with us.

Farm two bordering Drovers has two great houses on it and Charlotte is going to take one on. Any questions?"

Xander speaks "Charlotte if you get scared out there on your own give me a ring."

"Bugger off Xander; I can take care of myself thanks."

Everyone laughs.

Nick says, "Well, that's it from me. Alex you're up"

"Righto kiddlywinks, gotta few surprise for ya's. We've asked Sal and Dave and their crew to take on the second house on Drover's. Several reasons brought us to this conclusion. One, Dave's a vet and as we will be tripling our stock we can just about manage a full time vet? So if Dave feels like it he can just do his vet work for us? Take on a bit of local stuff? Or work as a farm hand when he isn't needed as a vet? So if we all give him a few weeks to settle into his work load he can let us know if and when he will help out on any of the farms. Any questions?"

Justin quietly speaks "Would I be able to work with Dave as an assistant sometimes? I really want to do Vet science when I go to Uni."

Alex looks at Dave and then over to Regan.

Stevie and Tess glance at each other too. "I don't see why not mate! Sounds good. We'll talk a bit more about that one later."

Justin smiles.

Regan looks very uncomfortable.

"Ok and we've got Sally on board as well! Sal is a physiotherapist and she's done a bit of work with cattle and horses as well which fits perfectly. Sal only wants part time work with the boys being so young so she'll do a bit of work for us and if you've got a bit of a neck or back ache Sal's your girl but you'll pay for that out of your own pocket. Any questions?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Marcus you're up." Alex says.

Marcus stands and begins to speak "Right last couple of surprises. Have you all enjoyed the pool today?"

Everyone agrees that they have.

"Well," Marcus continues, "while we were drawing down the finance for the farms we agreed Drover's needed some renovations as does Wilgul so we've allowed for that plus we have workers coming in tomorrow to put pools onto both properties."

Everyone looks very impressed.

"Righto that's it, I think we'll get some rosters sorted so we can all know where we need help. So it should work as always we'll help where we can but be ready for a few hiccups in the first few weeks and remember everyone will be a bit tense initially so try to relax and go with the flow. Any questions?"

Jodie pipes up, "Well we have the roster Queen back in our midst so if no one has any objections and Kate agrees I think we should leave rosters up to Kate?"

Marcus looks towards Kate. "Kate any objections" He asks.

"No I'd love to". Kate responds. "Can I have each farms plan for the next two weeks by tomorrow morning please?"

"I've got them all here." Nick responds as he passes them to Kate.

Alex quips, "Beer o'clock I think!"

They all laugh.

Everyone begins to chatter excited for tomorrow.

As Alex moves into the house Stevie follows him.

"Alex can I have a word?"

"Yeah what's up?" He asks.

Stevie looks around and takes him by the hand "Come with me."

He smiles and follows.

She leads him into the office and closes the door.

He moves towards her and slides his arms around her waist, bending to kiss her, she stands on tip toe and returns his kiss then smiles and speaks.

"Calm down cowboy I just want to talk to you."

"Oh" he sounds disappointed.

"What's up Steves?"

"Justin!" She offers.

"So what do you know?" He asks.

"Well I tried talking to Regan but she said we'd talk later. That was last night. I haven't had a chance to get her on her own but Tess and I managed to get her to stay the summer." Stevie offers.

"So what do you know Alex?"

"I asked Dave and he was evasive at first and then admitted he's certain Justin is his just from looking at him."

Stevie looks shocked "So he doesn't know for sure?"

"No he doesn't.," Alex replies. "He's fronted Regan but she just fobs him off. He's really upset about the whole deal."

" Bloody hell," Stevie whispers.

" It's a bit of a mess but he's so obviously Dave's you just have to look at him to know. I think everyone has twigged. Well I know Jodie, Kate and Tess have put two and two together. Do you think Sally has noticed?" Stevie offers.

"Dave told her he thinks he's his and she agrees just from looking at him. She's ok with the whole thing, Regan and Dave happened before he was with Sally."

"Bloody hell!" Stevie says again.

"We better get back out to the others." Alex suggests.

"Yeah" Stevie grins.

She stands on her tip toes and he leans into her kiss.

...

Ben and Alex are laughing and enjoying a beer discussing the farms. Nick, Marcus and Grace join them.

"So what are you running on Wilgul 2." Ben asks.

"We plan to over load it with sheep initially because it's in desperate need of a good clean up and sheep do a great job of that." Nick offers.

"We need some major fencing done too before we can put cattle on it again. "He continues.

" Yeah you're place is the first on the to do list so in the first couple of weeks we'll put as many of us over to you, plus we're bringing in some contractors as well just to get it up and running quickly." Marcus adds.

"So, then we'll run cattle?" Ben enquires.

"Yes, "Alex states "Loads of em' we are going to have some serious fun at the markets next month."

"So you're hoping to stock with cattle next month" Ben asks.

" Yes, we won't let the sheep eat all the feed just bring them in to clean it up a bit. Especially around the house." Grace adds.

Meanwhile Stevie has managed to corner Regan.

"Righto spill." Stevie quips.

Regan looks puzzled. "About what?" Regan asks.

"Justin." Stevie whispers. "He's Dave's isn't he?"

Regan just stands looking at Stevie. "Come on Regan I'm your friend why haven't you ever told me? You know everything about me. How could you keep such a secret and especially from Dave?"

" Stevie I really don't want to talk about this!" Regan says bluntly.

" Tough." Stevie states.

" We all know!" Regan looks defeated and tears slide from her eyes.

She takes a deep breath and Stevie reaches over and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Regan spill."

"God, Stevie there isn't much to tell. I met up with Dave by chance years ago we went out for dinner ate too much, drank way too much and ended up in bed together."

"Well I sort of figured that much out myself." Stevie smiled.

"Why didn't you tell Dave?" Stevie asks.

"Well, while I was having a shower I overheard him talking to Sally on the phone so I put two and two together got dressed called him a bastard and left. I was so hurt Stevie I loved him and it took so long to move on from him, then by chance I stumble upon him let my guard down and sleep with him and he's with Sally. Scumbag! God I can pick em'" she says sadly.

"Weeks later when I found out I was pregnant I chose to go it alone. I didn't see Dave for years and when I did he told me he was married and had his boys so I definitely decided I'd never tell him."

"Why not Regan he has a right to know and so does Justin?"

"Stevie he was with Sally and he slept with me, he lost those rights as far as I'm concerned."

"You're wrong Regan!" Stevie states "You are so very, very wrong."

"Gee thanks Stevie, I thought you were my friend." Regan says sadly.

"I am Regan and that's why I'm telling you, you're wrong not just now but all those years ago you were wrong and you've robbed both Dave and Justin of 16 years. God Regan you were always the open one, the one who used to encourage me to talk, to question, but you didn't why?"

" I was so hurt Stevie , I wanted to marry him and he rejected me, and then all those years later he used me so I decided he wouldn't hurt me again I wouldn't give him the chance."

"Regan, I'm sorry but what I have to say is going to hurt you so much but I have to tell you. Please don't interrupt, this needs to be said and sorted quickly before Justin realizes Dave is his father or one of the other kids notice and tell him.

We all realized because he's the image of Dave when he was young. Did you think no one would notice?"

"I guess I'm so used to seeing him. I just didn't think about it anymore."Regan says sadly then continues "Ok what have you got to say Stevie?"

"How old is Justin?" Stevie asks.

Regan looks confused "You know he's 16 almost 17 Stevie."

"Dave and Sally have been married 13 years and they've been together for 14 years. I know this because Harrison lives with them and he's my nephew and he used to come for holidays when he was little and Dave and Sally would bring him up. When Dave slept with you he was single Regan. If you heard anything between them it was between friends, Sally was in a relationship with someone else when Dave was with you." Stevie states.

"Oh God "Is all Regan says before she passes out.

...

In the Shadows of Kilarney two figures stand entwined around each other he leans down with his lips softly caressing hers, she moves closer moving her arms around his waist he gentle holds her face in his hands, then moves his arms around her shoulders. As they move apart she whispers " Oh Harry, I've missed you so much."

He smiles down at her and replies "Two weeks is way too long to be apart Lottie, next time you go to Thailand it will be with me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Uncle Alex there's a policeman out the front wanting to talk to you and Jake." Gemma says.

"Oh Righto, Gem can you run over and tell Jake?" Alex walks to the front of the house and is shortly joined by Jake.

"G'day Jim, What's' up."

"G'day Alex, official business I'm afraid."

"Sounds serious." Alex remarks.

"Well yeah it is. Jake you had a fight with a man in the pub earlier today?"

"Yes I did." Jake answers.

"Well he wants you charged with assault." Jake looks stunned Alex looks angry.

Alex speaks first "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was Alex. This bloke reckons it was unprovoked."

"No it wasn't Jim. Jake explains yourself."

Jake retells the afternoon's events and how the guy in the green shirt had grabbed Georgia's arm. "Maybe I shouldn't have hit him Sarge but I wasn't about to let him hurt my sister."

"I think I need to speak to George as well." Jim states.

"Righto I'll go and get her." Alex responds.

"Georgia, can you come with me please?" Alex requests as he places his arm around Georgia's shoulder.

Georgia is surprised when she sees the local Sergeant and her brother standing by the police car. "What's going on Dad?" she asks nervously.

"Just answer Jims questions Kitten it'll be ok."

"Georgia. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Sarge."

"Did you enjoy France?"

" Um yeah I did?" she sounds anxious.

"Georgia, can you tell me what happened at the pub today?"

Georgia relays her story almost exactly as Jake had told it with the exception of the conversation.

"He was fairly disgusting in his comments to me." Georgia explains.

Alex is furious. "Jim if I'd heard him say that to my daughter I'd have hit him."

"I agree Alex I have daughters too but you can't hit someone just because he's got a foul mouth. Just leave it with me and I'll see if I can sort it out. I might be able to get him to drop the charges."

Alex and Jake shakes hands with Jim and Georgia and Jake head back to the others.

Alex looks to make sure they've gone and turns to Jim.

"Mate I don't know if this has any relevance but after the fight, Rose said she saw the guy talking to my ex."

Jim looks at him "Fiona's back in town?"

"Well I'm not sure I haven't seen her for years but Rose swears it was her."

"Right, she was a nasty piece of work Alex."

"Yeah, but cunning too!"

"Righto leave it with me Alex. Sorry for interrupting your day. Hey how'd the 50th go?" Jim asks.

"Fantastic, mate we blew her away she has no idea." They both laugh.

...

"Regan! Regan!" Stevie calls gently tapping her friends face.

" Regan can you hear me!" Regan slowly rouses and sits up.

"Are you right?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah I think so." Regan replies as Stevie helps her to a seat.

Stevie rushes off and brings back some water.

"How are you Regan?" Stevie asks

"I've been better." Regan responds sadly.

"Oh Stevie I've made a dreadful, dreadful mess haven't I?"

Stevie smiles at her friend and responds. "Yes just a little."

Stevie pulls her in for a hug. Regan rests her head on Stevie's shoulder and cries silently.

...

"Lottie, I think it's time we let our family know we're together I don't want to sneak around anymore." Harrison says.

Charlotte looks at him and smiles "I agree but I'm a little concerned how they'll react, we've grown up like cousins."

"Yes, I know but we aren't related at all and we're never going to find out until we tell them and I think today is a perfect time, they're all here."

"Ok we'll start with your Dad and my Aunty Tess." Charlotte suggests.

"Right, let's go." He takes her by the hand, kisses her and they move off to find Nick and Tess.

"Dad, I'm in trouble aren't I." Jake states sadly.

Alex looks at his son and smiles.

" No Mate you'll be fine. Do you think Stevie and I would let anything bad happen to you."

He hugs his son ruffling his hair.

"Come on we'll have a beer Mate it'll be ok."

As they walk off together Alex thinks he is the one in trouble, if Fiona is causing this Stevie will not be happy and the last thing he wants is an unhappy Stevie.

Alex and Jake rejoin the family and Alex starts to look for Stevie to explain what has just evolved.

...

Nick and Tess are standing talking with Charlotte and Harrison.

"Dad can we have a word with you and Tess" Harrison begins.

"Yeah no worries. What's up? Have you got some ideas for the farm?" Nick asks.

Harrison looks nervously at Charlotte, she smiles at him.

Tess and Nick exchange glances. "Um well Charlotte and I..." he stumbles.

"We're together." Charlotte states.

Neither Tess or Nick looked shocked but say nothing.

Harrison and Charlotte stand waiting for a response.

Nick speaks "Well, we were wondering when you were going to tell us."

Tess giggles.

"What you knew?" Harrison asks.

Nick laughs "Mate it was pretty obvious."

Charlotte is smiling beside him and says "So you don't care?"

Tess hugs her niece and says "No we think it's lovely.

Harrison looks stunned. "So you both knew?"

"Son everyone knows."

Harrison smiles and says. "They don't!"

Nick calls for quiet and asks everyone. "Does everyone here know that Harrison and Charlotte are together?"

There is a collective "Yes."

And then someone yelled "Old news."

Everyone laughs.

...

Alex finds Stevie sitting in the living room and Regan standing nearby. As soon as he sees Regan's face he wishes he could just back out but it's too late they've spotted him.

"Ladies! Would you like me to come back after?"

"No, Alex it's ok." Regan responds.

"Stevie and I have been discussing Dave and Justin. I assume you also know?"

"Well, yeah I guessed the minute I saw him. Then I had a yarn to Dave."

" I've made such a mess of this."

She starts to cry again.

Alex moves forward and hugs her.

"It might be a mess Regan but you can fix that." Alex says.

Regan replies "Justin is going to hate me?"

"Why Mum?" They turn and realize Justin is standing there.

He looks puzzled and repeats "Why would I hate you?"

"Do you want us to leave?" Stevie asks.

Regan nods.

Alex says "Go through to the office Regan you'll have a bit more privacy."

...

Outside the BBQ is winding down. As Stevie and Alex rejoin their guests Riley and Kate come over to thank them for a great night and day. Hugs are given and farewells too. Marcus and Grace and their girls are loaded up ready for home and so are Ben and Jaz their two are fast asleep snuggled up in the car already.

Most of the young adults are either on their way home or passed out in their swags on the front lawn.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Stevie asks.

Jodie, Matt, Tess and Nick take up the offer but Dave and Sally have their boys loaded and are about to bid farewell and head off.

Alex gestures for them to come to him. "Mate it's not really my business but you might want to hang around for awhile Regan's having a yarn to young Justin."

Dave looks shocked.

Sally speaks "Alex the boys are really tired and Dave's had too much to drink to drive would you mind seeing he gets home. I don't think I need to be here."

Dave smiles and kisses her. "Thanks Sal."

Alex walks over to her and hugs her and says "No worries Sal I've had a few too many myself but someone will bring him home."

As Sally pulls away, Alex says "Go in the side door mate they're in the office just sit in the living room. You'll be there if you're needed."

Dave gives his mate a hug and walks quickly inside.

...

Stevie has served up coffee to all the remaining guests.

As she hands Alex his cup he gently pulls her into his lap she sits with her arm around his neck both of them very relaxed chatting to their friends and family, laughing about all the fun times they've had together.

Alex gently kisses Stevie's neck and whispers "I love you Mrs Ryan."

...

Fiona is sitting at the Gungellan Pub waiting for Seth to return. She sees him walk in the door and gestures for him to sit. He walks to the bar and orders a beer.

As he sits down she speaks "So did you do it?"

"Yeah I did. The Copper was heading out to tell him about the charges."

She smiles approvingly. "I have another job for you" She states.

" Wait up you never said anything about another job." He says.

"Would you like to earn a lot of money" She asks.

She tells him the amount she's offering.

"Bloody hell what do you want me to do?" Seth asks staring at her.

"Just some mechanical repairs."

"Hey, I'm not tampering with cars someone could get hurt!" He says looking shocked.

"What about if I up the amount by $50,000." She asks smiling.

He grins at her and says. "Gee you must really hate them?"

"No not them just their Father, I want to take away everything he loves."


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning Stevie and Alex are up early showered dressed and ready for the new day.

The phone rings "Hello Alex Ryan. Hey Tess. Yeah, No she's still here. Yeah so's the young bloke. No I think all things considered it all went quite well. Yes I know. Yep, Yeah Grace and Marcus took him home, yeah it was late. Hang on I'll ask Stevie, Tess wants to know if you're still coming over this afternoon? Yeah, she's nodding Tess. Righto seeya!"

He places the phone down and Stevie is about to hand Alex his coffee as Xander walks in "Morning!"

"Morning son, how's the head?" Alex asks as he grabs his son in a headlock.

They wrestle for a minute and then Jake jumps on Alex's back. "Bloody Hell Where'd you come from?" He laughs.

"Hey that's not fair! Two onto one." Alex protests as they tackle him to the floor laughing. While they wrestle awhile longer a crowd gathers Nick, Marcus, Ben, Matt and Riley have arrived and Jack and the girls have been brought downstairs by the ruckus.

Again the phone rings Stevie answers." Hello Stevie Ryan speaking, sorry could you repeat that?"

She smiles and says "Right I'll see if I can find him."

She covers the phone and shushes everyone.

"Jo wants to speak to BULL Ryan?"

From under the tangle on the floor Xander grins stands up and brushes himself off.

"Hey Jo, yeah, already, yeah that's right. Brilliant I'll see you in 5. " He looks around the crowded room.

"Yeah me too." He blushes as he replaces the receiver.

Alex has picked himself up and is still puffing "Bloody hell they're getting too big for me they can nearly beat me."

Everyone laughs.

Marcus says "Mate give up, they had you pinned .You were saved by the bell."

Again everyone laughs.

"Hey Xander, who was on the phone. Where'd he go? Who's Jo?"

"Well we're about to find out. A car has just pulled up." Stevie says looking out the window.

Rose, Georgia ,Alex and several others move to glance out with her. A pink Ute has just pulled up and beautiful blonde has emerged Xander swoops in grabs her, twirls her around and begins to kiss her.

Nick laughs "Bloody hell he's his Father's son."

They all laugh and quickly move away from the window.

Stevie says "Anyone want coffee?"

The men all sit at the table and the girls are sitting on stools and the bench drinking tea when Xander walks into the kitchen.

"Mum! Dad I'd like you to meet Jo."

"Pleased to meet you Jo." Alex says holding out his hand.

She shakes it and says "Hello."

Stevie steps forward and holds out her hand."Hello, Would you like a cup of tea?"

Jo shakes her hand and replies. "Oh that would be lovely I've had a long drive."

Xander then introduces his sisters and brother and the rest of the room.

He finally sits and Jo sits neatly on his lap, he places his arms around her. The entire room is quietly shocked as he never mentioned a girlfriend and these two are very comfortable together.

"So where did you two meet?" Alex enquires.

She glances at Xander then replies. "I've known Bull since boarding school."

"Oh, that Jo?" Jake says.

Xander gives him a look.

"Oh so you went to Scotch." Alex adds.

"Yes it was that or Darwin but my Dad chose Adelaide because it's a bigger city and a bigger school."

"Here's your tea." Georgia says.

"Oh thank you." Jo smiles.

Stevie watches her son and this girl and so far she likes what she sees. Jo is beautiful, bright and obviously likes Xander.

"Jo's Mum and Dad own a property up North." Xander offers.

All the men in the room are all ears.

Nick asks "Cattle."

"Yes mostly cattle."

"If you're up north they'd be Brahman?" Riley offers.

She smiles at him and says "Yes, that's right Brahman Cross. 9000 head I think last count."

"Bloody hell 9000 head how many acres?" Marcus asks.

"Come on guys give her a break!" Xander states.

"It's ok Bull I don't mind. Um Marcus I think the property is just under half a million acres."

"Now that's a station?" Nick says clearly impressed.

"Our place is in the Territory near the WA border." She adds.

"So is it near Naroo Station." Riley asks.

"Oh so you know it!" Jo smiles.

They all look at each other.

"So your property is Naroo Station ?" Riley asks.

"Yes that's right."

They all nod and are obviously impressed.

Stevie asks, "So Jo you said you've had a long drive. Will you be staying with us?"

Before Jo has a chance to answer Xander speaks "She's staying with me Mum."

Stevie holds her grin and says "Well righto, I think you need to help Jo with her bags Bull."

Jo starts to walk to the door Xander crosses past Stevie and leans to kiss her and says "Thanks Mum."

She pats him on the cheek and smiles.

Outside on the veranda Xander grabs Jo and pulls her into a beautiful kiss and says "I have missed you so much Jo. How long can you stay?"

"I've missed you too. Well, I guess a few weeks, Mum and Dad weren't impressed, and they thought I'd be home for a while longer. Will your Mum and Dad be ok with me staying?" Jo asks.

Xander laughs "Oh more than alright, Mum made you a cuppa tea, Dad and the uncles have quizzed you about farming and then Mum says for me to help you with your bags. You've only have to get past my sisters, Cousins and Auntie's and you're in." He said matter of factly.

Jo laughs and says "See that's why I love you Bull Ryan you make me laugh."

She reaches up and kisses him.

...

Over at Drovers, Tess, Jodie, Moira are saddling up ready to bring in some ewes for drenching. "Is Stevie coming over to help later?" Jodie asks.

"Yeah she is and she's hoping to drag a few of the girls with her. Alex and the boys are doing runs around the new farms to work out what needs to be done first." Tess replies just as her phone starts to ring.

"Tess Ryan Drovers Run. Oh Hi Stevie, yeah that's great. Really! Since when? Oh, Ok. Yes, no worries we'll see you then. Bye."

"Is she still coming?"Moira asks.

"Yes she is and she's bringing Rose, Georgia and possibly Jo, they'll be here for lunch."

"Who's Jo?" Jodie asks.

Tess smiles and says "Xander's Girlfriend."

They all look bewildered.

"Since when has Xander Ryan had a steady girlfriend he's had most of the girls in this shire and the next?" Jodie laughs.

"I don't know the details she's just turned up this morning. So you can get your detective hat on Jodes."

Tess laughs as she moves her horse and heads towards the windmill.

...

Georgia and Rose have headed out to saddle up the horses and Stevie is finishing off cleaning up breakfast she hears the back door slam and Alex calling.

"Stevie, where are ya mate?"

"In the kitchen Alex .What's wrong she asks why are you back."

"I forgot to tell you. When Jim came last night I told him about the conversation we had with Rose and her suspicions about Fiona. I just thought you need to know the entire story that's all."

"Oh Ok thanks "She says.

" Oh and I forgot something else!" He looks around to make sure no one is around.

Stevie stands waiting.

He slides his arms around her and leans down to kiss her.

She giggles but responds like he knew she would. She wraps her arms around him and the kiss deepens. He pulls away and says "I love you Stevie."

She smiles up at him and whispers "Yes, I know but how much."

He picks her up in his arms and kisses her softly, deeply completely and she forgets everything until.

"Oh, bloody hell Old man can you put her down."

Alex turns to see Xander standing grinning at them and Jo looking quite shocked beside him.

He places Stevie back on the ground and says "Ease up son; you have to stop sneaking up on us like that."

Xander quips. "Well if you could leave her alone long enough I might be able to walk form one room to another without catching you!"

Alex laughs and says. "Yeah fair call."

Xander says. "Mum is it ok if Jo hangs around with you girls this arvo I'm supposed to be helping Jake with the fences in the south paddock."

"Yeah that's fine fencing wouldn't be much fun we're just riding over to Drovers to help with some drenching."

"Oh thanks Mrs Ryan." Jo smiles.

"Jo you can call me Stevie ok?"

"Ok Stevie."

Alex pipes up and says "Righto Jo, I'll take you down to the stables and we'll choose a horse for you. You do ride?"

"Yeah I ride I had no choice at home it's ride or walk."

They laugh and head out the door.

Xander stays and speaks to Stevie." You've taken this well Mum."

"Well, I would've liked to have known before she got here. But she seems really nice Xander. So what's the story?" Stevie asks.

"Short version for now Mum. I had a crush on her at boarding school, dated her for 4 mths or so in year 12 then she got glandular fever and went back to the Territory and we met up at Narandoo Rodeo at the beginning of the year and it was like we'd never been apart. She was supposed to come down here next month but arrived this morning so I'm thrilled but it was unexpected for me too and that's why I hadn't told you yet." He says quickly.

"I'm fine with it Xander, she seems very nice and I can see why you'd like her, she's easy on the eye and has a beautiful figure."

He walks towards her and hugs her "Thanks Mum."

" Xander what's with Bull? I thought you preferred not to be called that."

"Times change Mum." He smiles and hurries out.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex and Jo have headed to the stables as they do Alex says. "Sorry if we embarrassed you before Jo."

"Oh it's Ok Mr Ryan."

Alex replies "Jo you can call me Alex."

She smiles at him, "It's ok Alex, Bull had warned me. But I have to admit I was still shocked my parents sure as hell don't kiss like that."

Alex laughs and says "No we hear that a lot. What can I say Jo? I have no excuse, I love my wife and I like to kiss her whenever and wherever I can. So if you're going to be a part of this family you might as well understand that right from the get go."

They both laugh.

As they reach the stables Jo is clearly impressed "Nice setup Alex." she states.

"Yeah we modelled it on one of the stables from a farm in Argentina where Nick and Tess managed a farm."

"Yeah Bull told me about that and an old man Alberto? It was a Beautiful story." She says.

Alex smiles and calls, "Rose, George where are you?"

"Back here Dad in the tack room?"

" Hi girls can you help Jo with a horse and have you saddled up Mum's horse?"

"Ours are done and we've just grabbed Glen but he's thrown a shoe so we were going to get Clancy." George answers." Oh righto I'll see if Riley will come and sort him out?"

"How well do you ride Jo?" Alex asks.

"I'm experienced."

"Righto, grab Clancy and Adelaide. I've got to get going; I'll see you girls tonight."

He kisses Rose and George and he's gone.

Jo says. "You girls are so lucky; your Dad is a really sweet man."

George and Rose laugh and say "Yeah he tells us that all the time."

By the time Stevie reaches the stables all the girls are ready and saddled as they ride out Stevie pays attention to Jo's style. Stevie decides she's an excellent rider as Adelaide isn't a horse for the faint hearted and she's handling her easily.

" How's your horse Jo?" Stevie asks.

" She is beautiful; Bull told me you bred Quarter horses here. I could get used to riding her very easily. She turns and responds quickly and gracefully."

"Thanks Jo, Alex and I bred her and trained her as well."

"Oh Wow you train them here as well?"

Stevie replies. "Yeah we have for years, you ride very well Jo who taught you?"

"I was mostly taught by the stockmen at home. When I was little we had a lot of indigenous stockmen and once they were on a horse not much could get them off. I guess when you see that all the time, you pick stuff up plus they never put me on the quietest horse always something just a little above my level so I had to work to stay on. But they never let me get hurt. When I was older they taught me to ride Rodeo style." she laughed.

"So you ride the circuit!" Stevie asks clearly impressed.

"Yeah just for a bit of pocket money and fun. I've been over east at school and I had a few months with nothing pencilled in so I thought I'd win a bit of spending money. That's when I found Bull again."

"So what's your favourite event?" Georgia asks.

" Oh I've done a bit of Saddle Bronc Riding and Break Away roping but I really like camp drafting best."Jo replies.

Rose offers. "So that's why you appreciate Adelaide."

"Yes she's beautiful to ride even though she's very young." Jo muses.

Georgia says "I like the barrel race and break away roping. When we were younger we'd ride the bulls but when we got bigger so did the bulls and they're a bit too scary for me."

"Yeah I know what you mean Georgia when I was little we thought it was great fun but I find it scary enough watching Bull ride them now, so I'll pass on them too thanks."

"Xander's very good at riding." Rose offers.

"Yeah he is. I think it's because he's such a big bugger that they can't get him off." adds Jo.

They all laugh.

Stevie likes this girl more and more.

...

"So Bull" Jake teases. "This is the same Jo from school? My, my, she's filled out quite a bit since then."

Xander turns to his brother and smiles "Yes it's the same Jo and yes she has changed quite a bit. But one thing mate I'd prefer you didn't talk about her like that!"

Jake looks a little shocked but says "Righto! So it's serious then Xander?"

"If you mean do I love her then the answers yes." Xander replies.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting that!" Jake says.

"No neither was I, but the heart wants what the heart wants."

Xander says wistfully then quips. "Now shut up and do some fencing or we'll be here all god damn day."

Jake laughs.

...

Tess, Jodie and Moira have returned to the shearing shed with the mob and have them all yarded ready for drenching as Stevie and the girls ride up. "Hi! " Tess calls "You girls ready for Lunch?"

"Well we are? " Rose answers rubbing her round tummy.

"Ah eating for two." Jodie laughs. "I love it!"

They all laugh.

Stevie introduces Jo to everyone and they move inside for lunch.

"Ah, the famous Drover's Run. It's a beautiful old homestead" Jo says "I've heard so much about this place. I'm glad to finally see it for myself. Bull talks about it fondly."

Tess and Jodie look at Stevie she smiles at them.

Clare, Beth and Belle have joined them.

Stevie introduces them all. "Jo this is Beth, Jodie's daughter."

Jo extends her hand in greeting.

"Belle and Clare are Tess and Nick's girls. This is Jo Xander's girlfriend."

Stevie grins knowing they're all itching for information. Jo again extends her hand in greeting.

Tess Jodie and Moira have moved into the kitchen to organize lunch Stevie excuses herself and leaves Jo with George, Rose and the other girls.

As Stevie strides into the kitchen Jodie pounces. "Stevie spill."

Stevie laughs " Jodes you are hopeless. There's nothing to tell really. I'll give you the brief version I got this morning. They met at Scotch College she was a boarder too, he had a crush on her for ages, they dated for four months in final year she got glandular fever and went back to The Territory and they met up again at the beginning of the year at a rodeo."

"Wow!" Jodie smiles.

"So how do you feel about it Stevie?" Moira asks.

"Well so far so good, she's lovely."

"What's with Bull ? I thought he preferred Xander?" Tess offers.

Stevie laughs and says "I asked the same thing and he said Times Change Mum."

"Oh he's in love." Tess grins.

"Well, if you saw the hello kiss this morning you'd assume that!" Stevie laughs.

...

In the dining room the girls are getting along famously chatting about farming, horses, boys and school. Stevie, Moira, Jodie and Tess start to bring all the platters into the dining room.

Tess says "Ok girls go and grab some of the plates we'll eat in here there's more room."

As they sit to eat Jo watches everyone she thinks to herself she can see why Bull is the way he is. He's grown up surrounded by strong women, tough, strong men and love; lots of love and humour, these people are warm and funny and obviously love and respect each other very much. She feels very welcome and comfortable.

"Hey Mum!" Clare offers. "Jo goes to school at Marcus Newham College."

Tess asks" What are you studying Jo?"

"Horse business management Tess. I'm almost finished I just have to do one more placement and then I'm done."

"Right, so what does that involve?" Tess continues.

"Um the course or the placement?" Jo asks.

" Both "Tess replies "

Jo smiles and continues." Oh the course is Practical and Horse Management Skills, Equine Science and Business Management. For me to finish I need to do one three week placement on a stud property." Stevie is impressed and listens intently.

Tess asks" So where do you have to do your placement?"

Jo replies "We can do it anywhere in Australia or New Zealand."

" Oh "Georgia says "I'd go New Zealand Jo they say it's beautiful over there. Plus Phar lap was born there so they obviously have good horses stock."

Everyone laughs.

...

Alex and the men are standing around the crushed front of the Jeep. Grateful that everyone is safe although a bit cut and bruised.

"Bloody Hell Alex What were you doing?" Nick says.

"You could have killed us all!"

"Hang on Nick I didn't do anything the brakes failed."

"It's a brand new car Alex they don't just fail!"Marcus offers.

"Well it's Stevie car and she never said anything was wrong with it."Alex says.

Jack stands, brushing off the dirt and says "Well I'm not a qualified Mechanic but I'd bet the brakes have been tampered with."

"Bloody Hell" Alex says.

He reaches for his phone .The operator answers." Gungellaan Police Station please. Jim! Alex Ryan. Yes I've got a problem mate! Yeah we've just had an accident on the Gungellan road just near the old Matthews place. No everyone's ok a bit scratched and bruised but ok! Yeah. No. Brake failure. But it's Stevie car. Yeah, the new one. My son-in-law just had a look and he reckons the brakes have been tampered with. Yeah that's what I thought. Yeah she's over at Drover's with our girls and Tess and the other girls. Yeah I'd appreciate that. " He hangs up

Nick says "What's going on Alex."

"I think this was deliberately done."Alex says

. They all look at him puzzled.

"But we weren't supposed to be in it today. It's Stevie car." Alex says.

"Alex you're not making sense." Marcus says.

Alex looks at them. "Stevie's in danger, Jim's just sending police over to Drovers to look after her and the other girls. And a car is going to Kilarney too"

"What are you talking about Alex? Nicks urges.

Alex says "Rose saw Fiona at the pub the other night and Jakes being charged with assault because of a little scuffle with a bloke at the pub and know this. Jim thinks Fiona's involved somehow."

"Bloody Hell Alex we need to get to Drovers quickly" Nick says.

"Well the girls rode over so hopefully whoever is doing this assumes they are still at Kilarney".


	12. Chapter 12

" We'd best get moving these ewes aren't going to drench themselves." Jodie announces.

The gaggle of woman head out towards the yards.

"Shouldn't take us long with all of us" Stevie says.

"Perhaps we can go for a swim afterwards." Belle says nudging Stevie.

Steve laughs. "You know me Belle always up for a dip."

The other girls laugh.

Jo quietly says to Rose "Why is everyone laughing about swimming?"

Rose laughs and says. "There's a rule on Drovers if it's only females then it's nude swimming. Mum and Auntie Tess made the rule years ago. We had a surprise 50th for Mum the other night and a heap of them went for midnight skinny dip and then the following day we went again, it was brilliant."

Jo looks shocked "So your Mum swims nude."

Rose laughs and says. "If I have a figure like hers when I'm fifty I'll sure as hell still swim nude."

It only takes a little under an hour and the girls are finished drenching.

They are filthy and hot and tired.

" Righto swim time." Stevie states. "Who's in?"

Everyone yells. "Yes"

"Righto hurry up then either bareback or saddle up we leave in five.

Everyone heads off running.

Stevie and the girls are a step ahead as their horses just need bridles on and girths tightened.

Five minutes later ten women head out over the rise and on towards the dam.

...

Two police cars turn up at Drovers with several Police on board they pan out and search the grounds and then the house. Meanwhile over at Kilarney the police have arrived and so have Alex and the men. Alex wants to go straight to Drover's but Jim asks him to stay put as his presence there may tip off the perpetrator.

"You expect us to just sit here and do nothing." Nick growls.

Jim responds "We've got two cars there and a marksman."

Alex spins around "Why in the hell would you need a marksman?"

Jim asks them to calm down.

" We brought Jakes sparring partner in for more questioning and found out he'd tampered with the brakes Fiona had paid him $150,000 to do it. She also put him up to starting a fight. We got it out of him where she was and by the time we got there she'd left."

"Right so that tells us she's behind it but why a marksman Jim?" Alex pleads.

"Alex when we got there she'd already left but she didn't take all of her bags."

Alex looks at him quizzically. "She left a gun bag Alex."

Alex is up off the chair and out the door and in his car before they can stop him.

...

"Oh, What a beautiful place." Jo announces as they move alongside the wildlife corridor on their way to the dam.

"This is my absolute favourite place on Drover's." Stevie says all the others agree.

As they arrive at the dam everyone is laughing and joking.

They tether off the horses in the shade and remove the bridles.

Jo is feeling a little uncomfortable about the whole mass nudity thing.

"I might just sit this one out." she says quietly.

"Nah you can't." Georgia laughs.

"All nude or no one swims!" Beth states.

"You don't want to stop us from swimming do you Jo" Moira says.

Stevie walks over to her and whispers. "Are you all right Jo?"

" Yes Stevie I am"

"Any reason that you physically can't swim?" Stevie asks.

"No it's just that I... I've never swum nude before!" She says quietly.

"You're kidding." Stevie says "With a body like yours what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing I guess." Jo responds.

"Then get your gear off I'm hot and I want a swim." Stevie laughs.

As soon as Jo starts to undo her clothing the others are stripped and in splashing around.

After about half an hour later they all get out, dry off dress and head back to Drover's.

Stevie rides up beside Jo and with a big smile says" So how was your swim?"

"Oh my god Stevie that was awesome fun."Jo beams.

Stevie giggles as she rides off.

...

The marksman is in place and they can see the girls coming up over the rise near the windmill.

The rifle barrel pokes out of the old shed directed towards them. Stevie is at the back of the group as they wind their way down to the stables.

Stevie stops to check the windmill and as she is about to dismount two shots ring out. Alex has just driven in and hears them and sees Stevie and her horse fall.

He is out and running "STEVIE"

...

Dave and Sally are discussing last night's events. "So tell me again about Justin's reaction." Sally asks.

"Well like I said Alex told me to sit and wait in the living room as Regan had taken the young fellow into the office for a bit more privacy. I sat there for what felt like an hour and then the door opened. So I stood up and just waited to see if anything would happen. Regan came out first and I could tell she had been crying then Justin walked out and just stared at me for ages. Turned around hugged his mother and then I thought he's going to bolt or hit me or something because he came towards me so fast. I was completely shocked when he hugged me and cried. I wasn't expecting that" Dave says with tears in his eyes.

"So I just hugged him real tight like I'd never let him go. It was so good Sal. You know very natural."

The phone rings Sally answers "Hello, Sally Brewer speaking. Oh God No, Ok I'll send him now."

"Dave quickly you have to go to Drover's Stevie and her horse, have been shot."

"What! Go we'll talk in the car Ethan! Chad! Get in the car!" Sally yells the boys come running.

...

Alex reaches her before anyone else and she's out cold. Clancy is thrashing around there is blood everywhere Alex doesn't know if it's the horses or hers.

Stevie's leg is caught underneath Clancy "Oh dear God please let her be alright!" Alex cries, tears streaming down his face.

"Stevie, Stevie can you hear me?"

"Alex the ambulance is on the way and we called Dave as well. " Nick says putting his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Stevie can you hear me?"

Back near the house Tess and Jodie have taken care of Georgia and Rose all the girls are hysterical.

As the ambulance arrive so does Dave he leaves Sally and the boys at the house and runs up to the windmill.

As he runs he can see Clancy thrashing around and Alex slumped over which is obviously where Stevie is. He runs praying "Dear god let her be alright."

"Dave Stop this bloody horse thrashing around." Alex yells.

"Stevie can you hear me?"

Dave sums up the situation quickly and injects Clancy with a sedative he has to stop it crushing Stevie's leg. Quickly the horse calms.

The paramedics quickly but thoroughly assess Stevie they attach braces to her neck before they move her. "Mr Ryan your wife has only been shot in the leg but still hasn't regained consciousness; she could have internal injuries or head injuries from the weight of the horse and the fall. We are taking her to the hospital now."

As Alex climbs into the ambulance he calls to Nick. "Look after the girls please and call the boys."

Jake and Xander are back at Kilarney getting something to eat when the phone rings."Hello Jake Ryan. "What? Where? How Uncle Marcus? Righto!"

Xander has stopped dead in his tracks something is terribly wrong he can hear it in Jakes voice.

"Xander we have to go to Fisher Mum's been shot, Dad's with her Uncle Marcus and the others will meet us there."

"How" Xander asks.

"Get in the bloody car Xander I'll explain on the way."

...

Police have swarmed around the shed and have boundary ribbons all around Drover's.

"The Coroners on his way from Spencer so we'll have a bit of a wait." Jim says "I'm just going to talk to the family."

As he heads towards the house he waits to let the Ambulance pass.

"Jim. What's happening? "Jodie asks.

"Ambulance has just gone their taking Stevie to Fisher, Alex is with her. As far as they can see she's only been nicked in the lower leg but they are unsure about head or internal injuries nothing that really stands out at the moment which is a good sign."

"Why would someone shoot her?" Marcus asks.

"Well we have to have conformation but I'd say Jealousy."

"Jealously" Tess queries.

"The shooter was Fiona."

Everyone looks shocked.

"Why though?" Jodie asks.

" Well we haven't got all the details but by what we gained from Jakes sparring partner she wanted to take away everything Alex loved."

"Bloody Hell' Nicks says.

" So are we right to go Jim?" Marcus asks.

"We want to get everyone up to the hospital."

"Yeah that's fine we'll need statements later but they can wait for a while."

...

As they drive quickly with the siren wailing Stevie regains consciousness. "Alex "She utters.

"I'm here beautiful" He leans over her kissing her gently.

" Alex what happened. I was checking the windmill." She says puzzled.

"Just rest Stevie you're going to be ok" He kisses her again.

She squeezes his hand and says "Ok."

Alex looks at the paramedic and he smiles. "That's a good sign she knows you and she knows what she was doing." The paramedic says.

Alex feels some relief.

...

Xander and Jake are flying towards Fisher "Hey slow down a bit mate we need to get there alive." Xander says as his phone rings.

"Hey Jo, Yeah, Oh, Ok, Really, Bloody Hell you're kidding. Are you alright and the girls? "

He listens then says" Thanks heaps Jo, yep see you there I love you too."

Jake glances at his brother" Well?'

"That was Jo she said Mum's regained consciousness she spoke to Dad and she's only been nicked in the calf but they're still unsure of internal or head injuries. And it was Dad's ex wife that did it and the coppers shot her dead!"

Jake states" What just like that they shot her dead."

Xander replies " No Jake they didn't Jo said apparently they were there for hours trying to talk her down but she wouldn't listen at all and where she'd positioned herself they couldn't get to her."

"Bloody Hell" Jakes says amazed.


	13. Chapter 13

Hours have passed and the family have sat and waited for news Alex has paced backwards and forwards the entire time.

Finally the doctor comes out to speak to them.

"Alex the news is good, very good."

Everyone is relieved they hug and kiss one another including Jo.

"Stevie's bullet wound is superficial. Was the soil soft where she fell?"

"Oh sandy I guess you'd call it. Why?"Alex replies.

"Well I was amazed but her leg wasn't broken its very badly bruised and it has a quite a lot of grazing but it should heal without scarring. She had some internal injuries and we've removed her spleen and she's got a few cracked ribs. But other than that's she's going to be fine Alex."

Alex thanks the doctor shaking his hand and then asks "When can we see her?"

"Well just give her another 10 or 15 minutes and I'll get the nurse to take you in. She may only let immediate family at first."

As the doctor walks away Alex begins to cry Xander is beside him and so is Jake they embrace him and George and Rose hug too the five of them stand hugging and cry with relief.

...

Most of the family have left, once they knew Stevie was going to be ok and only immediate family could go in. As it's late they leave Alex and the children to go and see her.

Presently the nurse comes out. "Mr Ryan would you like to come and see your wife?"

"Oh thank you. Can our children see her too?"

"Yes that'll be fine but I thought you'd like to see her on your own first. I'll bring them in directly."

Stevie is lying on her back sitting up slightly her eyes are closed and she looks pale.

Alex reaches over and gently brushes her lips with his own. She opens her eyes smiles and says "Hello you"

He grins at her and even though he tries to be strong his eyes well with tears he says "Hello you."

She places her hand on his cheek and smiles at him.

He feels calm.

He reaches down and kisses her again.

Xander, Jake, Rose, George, Jack and Jo walk in silently.

"Alex has his back to them blocking Stevie's view so they are unaware the children are there.

"Oh God Stevie I thought I'd lost you." He whispers leaning forward he sobs as she places her arm around his neck they stay that way for a moment.

Leaning back he looks into her eyes tears streaming down his face and says." Stevie I was so scared. What would I do without you?"

With her hands on either side of his face she kisses him softly and says "Alex I love you so much and I'm not going anywhere ok?"

He nods unable to speak as the tears continue to fall down his face.

"Alex please don't make me cry my ribs hurt."

He smiles at her and she wipes the tears from his face.

"Ok I'll just kiss you then that doesn't hurt does it."

He kisses her deeply willing all his love to her.

She responds kissing him deeply.

"Bloody hell Mate." They hear Xander.

"You never miss an opportunity do you? My poor mother is lying battered and bruised in a hospital bed and you're still taking advantage of her."

"Well she moves to quick for me son I have to take my chances whenever I can?" Alex rubs his face then hugs Xander as he laughs.

Stevie is holding her ribs "Oh don't you make me laugh it hurts."

Alex leans to kiss her again and says" See what you've done Xander you have made your poor Mother laugh."

Everyone moves in to kiss and gently hug Stevie.

Georgia loses it completely and sobs uncontrollably. Alex grabs her and hold her "It's ok Kitten. Mum's going to be alright."

He holds her as she sobs against his chest.

Stevie says "George come here lie down with me."

Alex walks forward with her and she gently moves beside her Mother still sobbing.

Stevie holds her and strokes her hair, gently she kisses her head and softly sings to her.

"Georgia, Georgia,  
>The whole day through<br>Just an old sweet song  
>Keeps Georgia on my mind<p>

I'm say Georgia  
>Georgia<br>A song of you  
>Comes as sweet and clear<br>As moonlight through the pines

Other arms reach out to me  
>Other eyes smile tenderly<br>Still in peaceful dreams I see  
>The road leads back to you<p>

Jo whispers to Xander "What's happening?"

" Mums singing to George. Georgia is named after the Ray Charles song Georgia when she was upset as a baby and a little kid Mum and Dad would sing that to her to calm her down."

Jo's breath catches in her throat she leans into Xander and cries.

"Hey!" He says "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jo says "that's just the sweetest thing I've ever seen or heard."

He hugs her.

Georgia stops crying and moves over to Rose who hugs her.

"Righto Mum we might get going will you be safe if we leave the old man alone with you." Xander quips.

Stevie smiles at him and says. "Oh I think I can handle him."

They all kiss her goodbye and prepare to leave. I'll just walk them out Stevie.

Alex follows, as he gets to the door Stevie says "Alex can you just send Jo in?"

"Righto"

"Jo" Alex calls. "Stevie wants to talk to you."

Jo looks puzzled "Why?"

"I have no idea."

"Hi Stevie what's up"

"Well I've got a proposition for you. You said you need to do a three week placement on a stud farm. We need an extra pair of hands. So I wondered if you'd like to do your placement on Kilarney. I'd have to run in past Alex."

Jo looks shocked. "Are you serious? I would love too. You have some brilliant bloodlines and if Adelaide is an example of your training methods I'd love to learn about that."

"Well we don't break horses, we gentle them" Stevie adds.

" You're a Horse whisperer?"Jo says sounding impressed.

"Well I learnt from the best."

"Who's the best?"

"Riley Ward. You met him this morning."

"Oh the cute one, with the mischievous eyes."

Stevie laughed. "Oh that hurt!"

"Oh Stevie I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you laugh."

"That's the best description of heard of Riley in years. Now come and give me a hug and send my Cowboy back in."

Jo leans over and hugs Stevie gently.

...

Alex walks back into the room and Stevie is lying with her eyes closed her sits down beside her.

"What are you doing over there?" She asks.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep."

"Alex you can't sit there all night."

"What you think I'll sleep at home without you?"

She wriggles in the bed winces with pain but manages to move over onto her side.

" There ya go then." She smiles.

He grins at her and slides in behind her gently putting his arm under her shoulder and the other one around her.

She smiles and says "Perfect."

...

Stevie is woken a short time later by the Doctor clearing his throat. "Excuse me"

Stevie opens her eyes sleepily.

" Are you comfortable Mrs Ryan?"

"Call me Stevie." She replies adding "Very comfy thanks."

The doctor grins." I've asked the nurse to bring in a stretcher for your husband."

Alex replies without moving "No need mate we're right."

"I'm sorry Alex and Stevie but it's hospital policy that if you stay you have to be on the stretcher."

"Oh righto." Alex says sitting up.

When the nurses do their rounds later they find Alex and Stevie curled up in each other's arms on the stretcher.

...

A week later Alex takes her home they drive around to the stables at Stevie's request to check on Jo and Riley as they pull up Jo waves.

"How's she doing Alex?"Stevie asks.

"All reports from Riley are she's brilliant and a natural."

Stevie smiles "Ha I knew it."

Riley comes over to the fence as Stevie gingerly walks to the Rail.

"Hey how's it going?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, all good on the mend."

"So how's Jo doing?" Stevie asks.

"Brilliant Stevie you were right she's a natural, learns quickly, listens, improves, gentle approach, ask lots of questions and she's even taught me a few things too." He says.

"Stevie laughs "Ow that still hurts a bit."

"Come on Cowgirl let me take you home." Alex says impatiently.

Jo runs over after finishing brushing down the mare her and Riley are working with.

"Stevie thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. I'm having the best time and I've learnt so much and it's only been a week."

"My pleasure Jo, Keep up the good work, I'll see you at dinner."

...

Alex takes Stevie back to the house and sets her up on the veranda.

" I wish you'd heal faster" Alex states.

Stevie looks at him and asks ." What do you mean Alex?"

"I want to hug you, kiss you, make love to you but all I can do is little gently hugs and tiny kisses. It's doing my head in. I'm not used to this. I keep wanting to pick you up."

She smiles at him. " I miss you too Alex."

He smiles at her and winks." I'll have to get on the internet and see what we can do to speed you're recovery then."

She laughs " Oh now that hurt."

He leans over and kisses her and says " Sorry."

She grins. " Are you really! I think I'll need more kisses than that."

He 's about to kiss her again as a police car pulls up and the local Senior Sergeant gets out.

"G'day Stevie, Alex"

"G'day Jim" Alex replies.

"I see you're on the mend Stevie" She smiles at him.

"I just thought I'd drop by and give you a few details. Jakes charges have been dropped and the guy involved will do prison time for the Jeep." He offers then continues.

"Fiona kept a diary and it's all pretty self explanatory. Apparently she'd seen Xander in a newspaper article about the Rodeo and she'd follow him for quite awhile she knew about Jo and all about Rose and her husband and where Jake went and who his friends were but Georgia threw her completely. Apparently she saw her at the truck stop and because she's so much like Stevie that's when she started to plot her revenge."

"Revenge on Stevie?" Alex asks.

" No, on you Alex. She wanted to make you suffer by taking everything you loved away from you. She had some pretty awful things planned. We tracked down her psychiatrist and she had mental health issues for years long before she met you."

Alex is shocked and says " I never knew that!"

Jim continues. " Really if she hadn't spotted the young fellow in the paper she may never have done anything. Apparently the deeper she dug, the more she found out how happy you were, the worse it got. She's taken photos of you and Stevie together, the kids, the Drovers girls."

"Bloody Hell" Is all Alex can say.

Anyway her family are absolutely horrified that she did all of that. Her Mother said you were a lovely man and only ever treated her well and it was because of Fiona herself, that you finished the marriage. So they want you to have her insurance money when it comes through as compensation for all the damage she wreaked. Unusual I know but they insist."

Stevie and Alex just look at each other.

"Anyway I'll be off, Stevie I hope you feel better really soon."

Alex walks him to the car.

"Thanks Jim"

"No Worries Alex. I didn't want to say anything in front of Stevie but if our Marksman hadn't shot her, she was going to shoot Rose and Georgia next."

Alex's colour drains from his face.

Alex quickly steps back onto the veranda.

"Now where were we?" He smiles at Stevie.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Nothing Stevie Why?" She places her hand on his chest his heart beat is racing.

"You look pale Alex. What did Jim say?" He looks down and stays quiet.

"Alex!"She pushes for an answer.

Alex breathes deeply and looks at her. "If the Marksman hadn't shot Fiona her next targets were Rose and Georgia."

Stevie inhales shocked. "Bloody Hell."


	14. Chapter 14

Eight weeks have past and all the farms have been integrated into the others.

The farm between Wilgul and the new farm has been purchased and fences have been adjusted accordingly.

Most of the renovation work has been completed on Wilgul and Drover's homesteads and the pools have been dug and landscaped everyone has been enjoying a swim after work with the long hot summer in full swing.

Regan and Dave have talked at length about Justin and the past and Regan has left Justin in Dave and Sally's care so he can get to know his father and brothers.

Regan has had a job offer in Far North Queensland which she accepted and she rings Justin on Sunday evenings.

Justin has been working as Dave's vet's assistant and has loved it and Dave is impressed with his skills and hard work

. Ben and Jaz have settled into their new place and Ben loves all the work and challenges the new farms have brought. Stevie's injuries have all healed well and she's back at work much to the delight of all the family. Rose and Jack are enjoying being back and having all the family home has been wonderful Rose's pregnancy is progressing well and she only has 4 weeks to go.

Charlotte and Harrison decided to move in together in the farmhouse connected to Drover's and are extremely happy.

Beth, Clare, Belle and Adam are still hanging around the farms. There is plenty of work for them here and as their courses have all finished most are undecided whether to just work on the farm or re-enrol to further their studies.

Jake has been accepted to Marcus Newham College near Melbourne and leaves soon to do a Horse Business Management course.

Georgia, Justin, Gemma, Keira, John Anthony and Paul are getting ready to start back at boarding school. For the girls it's exciting as they'll see their friends again but the Ward boys and Justin it's a bit daunting as it's a new school and a new beginning. They've all been boarders before but not at Scotch College.

`The younger brothers and sisters have already started back on school of the air. Kate, Grace and Jaz take turns at supervising their days work. This is working really well. School is finished in the early afternoon and the kids help out around the farms.

Kate and Riley are happy and feel like they never left the district and their boys have settled right into the farm work and life and are all very happy, although Kate is worried about the older boys settling into a new school.

Tess, Nick and their girls are enjoying all the company and gatherings the summer has brought and Jodi and Matt are exhausted but happy and are considering taking a holiday. Jo has returned to Naroo Station in the Territory and Xander is missing her but speaks to her every night either by phone or Skype.

Stevie, Riley and Gemma have just finished working with one of the younger quarter horse and are discussing her potential.

"So what did you think Gemma?" Stevie asks.

Gemma stands quietly deep in thought and then says, "Oh I thought she worked beautifully, she still needs to be a bit calmer but that will come with work, and she's intelligent and responds well to commands. She is sturdy of bone and foot and she's well muscled."

Riley and Stevie look at each other and grin.

"Excellent, Gemma straight to the top of the class for you." Riley states.

Stevie wraps her arm around her and says "When did you get so smart?"

Gemma laughs and says "I listened to what I was told and I asked questions and I watched and Jo helped me heaps when she was here."

"Righto Gem how about you run and grab us all a nice cold drink we'll meet you on the veranda." Stevie says.

As she walks away Stevie and Riley chat.

" She's a bloody champion little rider Stevie." Riley smiles.

"Yeah she is. She's spent most of the summer here and it's really paid off Riley. She's a natural isn't she?" Stevie says.

"Do Marcus and Grace realize how good she is?" Riley asks.

" Yeah they do. Think about it Riley her Mum was a champion Rodeo rider and her aunt was an Olympic Show Jumper. She was born to ride."

...

Jake and Georgia have finished feeding out and mucky out the stables when Stevie calls them.

"Do you two want to join us for a cold drink?"

Jake and Georgia yell "Yes, we'll be right there."

Jake looks at Georgia and says. "When do you fly out George?"

"On Sunday night. You go Monday don't you?"

"Yeah should be fun. I don't know how I'll handle the cold though."

"I thought Melbourne would be much like here it can get pretty cold in winter here."

"Yeah I guess."

"Are you excited to be going Jake?"

"Yes I am but I'm a bit nervous too. You know wondering if I'm smart enough." He says quietly.

Georgia looks at him thoughtfully and says. "Jake you handle horses better than anyone I know that's your age. I think you'll find you'll more than hold your own when you get there."

He smiles at her and says "Thanks George."

She pushes him backwards and laughs "Race ya to the house!"

He laughs too as he runs as fast as he can to catch her and the two of them just about run over Riley when they get there.

"Hey steady on." Riley laughs.

"Hey Riley." Stevie says "I was thinking we should all get together on Saturday night for a BBQ before the kids all leave for school on Sunday. Do you and Kate have anything planned?"

"That's sounds good Stevie I'll ring Kate now." Riley says.

"Ok I'll do a ring around and see if the others are free." Stevie says walking inside.

A short time later Stevie comes back onto the veranda. "How'd you go Riley?" Stevie asks.

" Yes we're in. Kate said it sounds great."

Stevie smiles and says "Everyone said yes 4pm here so they kids can have a swim and maybe play some cricket."


	15. Chapter 15

It's late in the afternoon and Alex and Xander are riding back from checking stock and a conversation begins.

"Life seems to have settled back down Dad." Xander says.

"Yeah it has mate." Alex replies.

"It's good to have Mum back on board. I didn't like seeing her hurt and helpless." He says sadly.

Alex looks at him thoughtfully, it's not often you see this side of Xander he's usually the joker; the serious Xander is a sad sight. Alex thinks to himself.

"You're right mate it wasn't a good time for any of us." Alex says.

"I heard you Dad." His voice catches. "You didn't know I was there. I heard you tell her you thought you'd lost her and I heard you crying. It's not often you cry Dad and it hurts to hear it."

Alex inhales, how does he respond this? "I was scared Mate, you know our story it took me a long time to get her and I don't want to lose her yet."Alex explains.

"You shouldn't have taken so long to tell her you loved her Dad."

"I know mate but I was young and stupid." Alex responds smiling.

"Dad, you know I love how you are with her. I joke around about it but I love who you are together. A lot of my mates freak out if they catch their parents hugging or kissing but I don't I'm really quite proud of it. Jo was stunned at first but even she loves it now. Jo reckons it just comes naturally to you like you are tied at the heart" Xander says.

Alex smiles and thinks tied at the heart.

They ride along in silence Alex is deep in thought and then he speaks. " I'm going to tell you something and I hope it doesn't change your opinion of me. I want to tell you man to man not father to son ok."

Xander looks at him and smiles and nods.

"Stevie knows me so well after all these years and reads me every time, but it wasn't always like that. The first time I kissed her was just before Uncle Nicks wedding."

"I've heard this story Dad"

"No you haven't heard my version." Alex states.

"Oh, righto sorry Dad."

"Stevie is beautiful even today. Back then she was breathtaking and all the more so because she was completely unaware of her beauty or her affect on me. We were great mates and did everything together. She was about the only woman in this shire and the next I hadn't slept with."

Xander laughs loudly. "Really, Dad I'm impressed. You kept that well hidden."

Alex grins at him." I wasn't looking to score points with you Xander and I'd appreciate you not repeating that fact."

"Does Mum know?" Xander pushes.

"Yes Stevie knows everything about me. Can I continue?" Alex says thinking to himself at least that made his son smile.

" Yeah sorry Dad it's just I had no idea." Xander says"

"You know the story leading up to the first time I kissed her. That kiss was like nothing I'd never experienced before. It was only a short kiss but the passion, it was gentle, then deeper, I held her in my arms, my skin tingled, I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest and I wanted her with every fibre of my body like I'd never wanted a woman before. I've never been good at reading people but Stevie just looked scared and confused after the kiss. Neither of us expected it to happen. I wanted to kiss her again and never stop. Anyway the tow truck driver turned up and we went onto the buck's party and hen's night." Alex pauses inhales and continues.

"Afterwards I went to talk to her and she was beautiful, embarrassed and sweet. So we agreed to be friends. Later that night after the party, I went to the cottage to ask her if we'd made the right decision. We talked for awhile and when she went to make coffee, I made my move. I wrapped my arms around her, turned her to me and kissed her softly, deeply, completely she responded and it was so intense. When she stood before me she was stunning, her beautiful soft curls brushed my cheek, her curves oh god her curves, my skin tingled at her touch, we made love ,it was like nothing I'd ever experienced, it was so right and the more I had her the more I wanted her. When I kissed her it was like the world stopped turning." Again he pauses.

"In the morning she said she was afraid what we had shared would ruin our friendship and she'd die if that happened. I accepted her idea to just take a step back and see how we felt in a few months time. I wrongly thought she'd regretted sleeping with me."

"Wow" Xander says. " That's sort of weird, hearing you talk like that about Mum!"

"Just man to man Xander" Alex says.

"Righto" Xander replies.

"We stayed friends and I married Fiona convincing myself I loved her but broke Stevie's heart completely. I had tried so hard to move on with my life and keep Stevie as my friend and I still hadn't twigged she loved me. Now I'm married to a beautiful woman but my best friend I've kissed and I love and want with all my heart." Alex offers finding it difficult to make it not sound sordid.

"You've seen us fight we've had some pearlers and she stands up to me every time. I love that she isn't afraid to fight with me. My marriage was in serious trouble and I was in love with Stevie and I was not very nice to be around. My temper has always gotten the better of me and back then I was really volatile, anyway I had a fight with Riley at the pub and fired him. I was there with Fiona and she'd just tried to get me to tell her I loved her which wasn't true and I was uncomfortable with that fact." Alex stops deep in thought.

Xander watches his Fathers face and knows he's struggling but he waits patiently.

Alex continues. "Stevie and I had a huge fight earlier in the day because she was trying to warn me about Fiona and what a fool I was being and I told her to mind her own business as I wasn't any concern of hers which would have driven another knife into her heart."

"Bloody hell Dad you really put the boots in. God it's a wonder she didn't hit you."

" Any way she heard me fire Riley and she flew me and told me I was being an idiot and I needed to wake up to myself and stormed off. So I left Fiona at the table and followed Stevie yelling at her that she needed to stop sticking her nose in my business because she didn't know what she was talking about."

"Ah Dad, you idiot!"

"Yeah I know it's so clear now but back then I was so very confused."

"I don't understand how you could have kept hurting her over and over like that. Why didn't she just walk away from you and protect herself?" Xander says sadly.

"Mate Stevie never walks away from anything and would die trying to protect the ones she loves. Lucky for me she loved me. So I kept yelling at her and she stood toe to toe and argued right back and told me to go back to Fiona and keep playing the same games. I told her she was supposed to be my mate and she'd help keep Fiona's lies the broken engagement, the fake pregnancy and the fake miscarriage. Back then I didn't know she'd tried to stop the wedding but got there as we said I do."

"Bloody Hell. Dad, when did you find that out?"

"At Stevie's 50th Regan thought I knew."

"So Mum rode out and was going to stop you marrying Fiona?" Alex nodded.

"So Stevie yelled at me and said I couldn't have it both ways I either wanted her as a friend or I didn't. She went to get in her car and I grabbed her arm and said of course I want you. We stood looking at each other for awhile and she must have seen something in my eyes because as I brushed the hair from her cheek, my hand brushed her skin and it was electric. I moved my hand to the back of her head and pulled her in to kiss her and she stood on tip toes and moved in to kiss me. Then Fiona called me and we stopped. Stevie went home and so did I more confused because if Fiona hadn't called, Stevie would have kissed me."

"Bloody hell Dad you were married."

"I know I'm not proud of that but it's just how it was."

"Stevie's court date was moved forward and I went to see her to talk about the fact that we had almost kissed she told me the timing was wrong, it had always been wrong and I should go home to my wife."

"So when Mum needed you the most you weren't there for her, she knew all this and was in love with you. My God that must have been difficult for her. She must have cried herself to sleep at night. Dad this is awful I don't think I want to hear anymore."Xander says sadly.

Alex takes a few breaths and continues. "Xander please I need to finish this. Not that any of that excuses my actions but I was very confused. I'm married but I have signs that my best friend loves me! Anyway you know the story about Stevie being accused of murder and her rescuing Sandra. The Drovers girls rang me and I went out to help." Again he pauses.

" Any way Stevie had wrestled Sandra to the ground to stop her from throwing herself off the cliff. The police took her and I brought Stevie back to Drover's she was a mess she thought she was going to jail and was about to lose everything she had worked so hard for including Rose. Then suddenly after all she'd been through it was all given back to her. I told her if she wanted to talk I'd listen, she cried Xander." Alex voice catches in his throat. He pauses and then continues.

"She cried and said she thought she'd lost it all, she thought she'd lost everything. She said she was sorry I'd lost my Dad because of a stupid accident. She had just been given a get out of jail card and she was thinking of me and my sorrow. She was beautiful I held her face in my hands and brushed the tears from her face and told her everything would be alright and then I kissed her and it was beautiful. I kissed her gently and deeply and she responded she placed her arms around my neck and I pulled her beautiful soft body into mine and everything else just ceased to exist and then the girls came home and I went home to Fiona."

" Bloody Hell!" Is all Xander says.

Alex continues." I approached Stevie about the kiss and she said she was sorry it shouldn't have happened. I wanted to ask her if she loved me but I was pussy footing around and she must have thought I wanted to have an affair. I said I'm not asking you to have an affair Stevie and she said good because she wouldn't do that. When I said what are we going to do she said you're married Alex that's your life we just have to learn to live with that." Alex says sadly.

"Bloody hell Dad it was a mess." Xander says.

"Yeah it was and it got a whole lot worse but I won't go into that. The point I was really trying to make you understand was I love her so much and after all these years when I kiss her the world still stops and she always responds and I know she wants me as much as I want her. My heart actually aches when I'm near her and when she smiles at me I just want to kiss her, and when I kiss her I just want her with every fibre of my body. When we first got together I thought I felt that way because it was all new but it's never changed. I don't even want to think about ever losing her." Alex's voice cracks again.

"Dad if you had your time again would you change anything?" Xander asks.

" Well Stevie and I have talked about this and she says we were supposed go through all of that so we'd appreciate having each other but I don't agree like I said I'd slept with every female I possible could but once I'd kissed your Mother and mad love to her that was it. I knew that's what I wanted and I should have married her there and then." Alex says and smiles.

"Which brings me to our next subject Dad" Xander says.

Alex laughs "Moving right along."

Xander looks at his father and says "Dad they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Alex looks at his son and says" Meaning?"

"I'm not sure if you know but I've been very successful with women over the years." Xander states.

Alex grins at him and says "Really son tell me more."

Xander laughs. "No details Dad but that's how my nickname came back. My mates made a comment about Bull servicing the herd."

Alex roars laughing.

Xander grins at him and says" Steady Old man you'll fall of your horse and hurt yourself."

"Dad, do you like Jo?" Xander asks.

"Yeah she's lovely mate, smart, funny, easy on the eye, nice figure." Alex replies.

"Ease up Dad you're a married man."

"I'm married mate not dead." Alex laughs.

" Dad I'm in love and I know I don't want anyone else." Xander states.

Alex looks thoughtfully at him. "What are you going to do about it son?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Xander says.

"Wow!" Is all Alex says.

" What do you think about that Dad? Do you think I'm too young?" Xander asks.

" Just tell me this. How do you feel when she's away and how do you feel when she's with you?"Alex asks.

"When she's away all I think about is her and everything we do together." He looks at Alex and winks.

Alex grins at him and understands.

"When she is with me, I just want to touch her. I mean I want to hug her, kiss her, and make love to her. I need to touch her, hold her hand, and stroke her hair. I just cannot imagine my life without her."

"Sounds like love to me and how does she feel about you?"

"She feels the same, and dreads being apart too." Xander says.

"Dad she makes me feel like I want to be a better man, a better person for her."

Alex grins he knows that feeling.

"Her folks are flying down to Adelaide on Saturday and want to come to meet my family. I'm going to ask her Dad if I can marry her." Xander says.

Alex smiles at him "Well that's fantastic mate but I wouldn't tell Stevie about the asking her Dad for Jo's hand it will put her on edge. Stevie needs to be relaxed for this occasion."

They both Laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Jodie and Matt are sitting pouring through brochures for exotic places.

"Ah what's all this? Tess asks.

"'Jodie and I just thought it's time for a holiday, now that the farms have been joined, and most of the extra workload is over." Matt replies.

"Oh Thailand sounds nice." Tess says glancing at the brochure.

" What about Vietnam?" Jodie says

"Oh yeah I love Vietnamese food." Tess enthuses.

Matt laughs "Who's going on this holiday anyway?"

The girls both laugh then Jodie says "Well everyone needs a holiday really."

"I'd like to go to Darwin." Matt says "Kakadu, Litchfield would be awesome."

Jodie replies "I never even thought about visiting somewhere here. I've never seen Darwin might be fun."

"Northern Territory that's where Jo's from next time she's here you could ask her about places to go and things to see. Locals always know the best places." Tess adds.

Jodie says "You should come with us Tess and perhaps Stevie and Alex? The others still have young ones so need to be around for school but we're all footloose."

Matt agrees "Yeah that would be a lot of fun."

"Yeah it would be fun and I'd love a holiday. Plenty of people would still be on the farms. I'll see what Nick thinks." Tess says.

...

Alex and Xander are back at Kilarney and have walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad there's a note her from Mum. Alex BBQ here tomorrow night with Family before all the kids head off to school 4pm onwards. Everyone coming. I'm over at Drover's. Love you Stevie."

"Well does that work out better for us?" Xander asks.

" Yeah I think it does there will be more people around, Stevie will be relaxed and it won't be so obvious when you wander off to ask Jo's Dad." Alex says smiling.

"Should I wait to ask Mum about Jo's folks?"Xander asks.

"Just ring her mate you don't want to spring something like that on her." Alex grins.

...

Tess, Jodie and Matt are still looking at brochures when they hear the porch door go and a phone starts to ring.

"Hello Stevie Ryan" She answers as she walks into Drover's kitchen smiling and mouthing Hello to everyone.

"Oh yes ok Xander, that's fine. What time are they arriving? Will Jo be with them? So she'll stay on. Oh ok yes. I love you too. Oh ok. Hello yes." She giggles. "Right, really!"

Again she giggles. " Well that's when I do my best work! Is he still there? Oh yes I love you too bye."

"So the second person was Alex and Xander had left the room" Tess laughs.

Stevie blushes and says. "You know too much my friend"

They all laugh.

"Jo's folks are coming out to Kilarney tomorrow afternoon to meet us."Stevie says.

" Wow so they are serious about each other then." Jodie says.

" Well yes I guess so." Stevie adds deep in thought.

"Hey what's all this?" She asks picking up a brochure.

" Are you in need of a holiday Stevie?" Matt asks.

Stevie smiles and says "I'd love a holiday. Somewhere warm I could lie by the pool and relax."

"You can lie by the pool at Kilarney Stevie."Jodie quips.

"Yes but can I sunbath topless Jodes, No Kilarney has restrictions." Stevie states then continues. "I was looking on the net the other day and I found Skylight Resort in Darwin the Garden Grande suites $400 a night but oh so nice. I haven't been on holidays for years."

They all laugh.

"So you like Darwin Stevie."Matt asks.

"Yes I lived there years ago loved it! I'm sure it's changed lots since then."

"We were just saying the six of us could go."Tess adds.

"Yes there would still be enough people to run the farms. Do you think Alex would be in it?"Jodie asks.

Stevie smiles and says 'I'll ask him now."

She picks up her phone.

"Hello it's me. Do you feel the urge to take a holiday? Yes with Nick, Tess, Jodie and Matt. Maybe, Darwin? Somewhere tropical, spa, secluded...she giggles yes that's what I thought. More giggling. Well I'll tell them. Yes they're here, more giggling right. Bye. He said yes he'd love a holiday."Stevie offers.

"So he asked if you were going to sunbathe topless didn't he."Tess says grinning.

Stevie blushes and just says "Tess"

They all laugh.

...

It's been 42 degrees today and as Stevie was a little anxious over Jo's parents arriving Alex has talked her into a swim.

It's only 2pm and everyone is due around 4pm.

Everything is ready for the BBQ.

"So Cowgirl glad to see you've dragged out the bikini."Alex teases.

Stevie laughs and says "Well if we're going to Darwin you may have to buy me a new one."

"Oh I don't know you look pretty damn good in that one. You can't improve on perfection."

She swims towards him and moves her arms around his neck.

"We've got a couple of hours to spare Mr Ryan can you think of something we can do to pass the time of day."

He takes her in his arms and says. "Well I dare say I could entertain you for awhile."He grins.

His lips are upon hers softly, gently, she responds, and kisses him deeply as she wraps her legs around his waist, she hears nothing, sees nothing, just feels him. She pushes her breasts into his chest, he kisses her deeper, wanting her.

"Bloody hell Old man can't you leave her alone for a minute."

Startled they look towards the voice.

Xander is standing grinning with Jo and her parents beside them. Jo is grinning at them as well, her parents just look stunned.

Stevie drops her legs from his waist and begins to tread water; Alex walks to the edge followed by Stevie.

"G'day Alex Ryan and this is my wife Stevie."

Alex offers up his hand as does Stevie.

Jo's parents move forward.

"Hi! I'm Jack Power and this is my wife Jessie. Pleased to meet you."

"So did you bring your bathers? Or would you prefer a beer?"Alex asks.

Stevie has already moved to get out and says. "Alex it's time to get out."

He follows and takes the towel Stevie has offered.

Xander has taken Jack and Jessie for a beer and they are sitting over in the shade.

Jo stays with Stevie and Alex.

They quickly dry themselves.

Stevie speaks first in a whisper "Jo I'm so sorry we weren't expecting you for hours."

Jo smiles and hugs them both saying. "Its ok this is who you are, and personally I love the way you are together."

Stevie hugs her again. "Thanks Jo"

Alex wraps his towels around his waist and joins Xander, Stevie grabs her sarong and quickly ties it around her chest, running her fingers through her hair she approaches the others.

They are chatting about the drive here. "So you must have left early?"Alex offers.

"Yes we did. We thought we'd beat the heat of the day. Sorry we didn't ring ahead to warn you."Jack offers.

Xander quips. "Warning doesn't help; they're like that all the time."

Stevie blushes and look daggers at Xander. He grins at her knowing she's cross with him.

"You have a beautiful property."Jessie offers.

"Thank you." Is all Stevie manages.

Alex goes into damage control. "Xander would you like to take Jack and Jessie up to their room and Mum and I will go for a shower and get changed. We'll take you for a bit of a look around then. Meet back here in half an hour."

They all agree.

...

Jack and Jessie are very impressed as they move through The Ryan's home it is spacious and beautifully decorated with class and good taste yet it is quite obviously a family home. Photos adorn the walls.

As they move upstairs they realize this home is opulent but in an understated warm way. It has a welcoming feel to it.

Xander opens the door and says. "There you go, I hope this is ok."

He walks in and shows them the ensuite. "Sorry it's not the best room in the house but with everyone home for the holidays we're sort of bulging at the seams. But I'm sure you'll be comfortable."He grins and says.

"Thank you Bull it's lovely "Jessie responds.

Xander moves to leave."I'll see you in half an hour."

...

Xander grabs Jo and kisses her deeply.

"Hello I've missed you."

She smiles at him. "I've missed you too."

She hugs him.

"So that wasn't the best way we could have introduced them."He says.

"I think it was perfect actually. That's who your parents are. We shouldn't have to hide the fact that they adore each other." Jo says.

"Righto if you say so." Xander says.

Jo looks at him and says "Bull wouldn't you like to think that could be us in 30 years time? Wouldn't you like to think that I would still want you then as much as I do now?"

He smiles at her and kisses her deeply.

Oh I hope she says yes he thinks to himself.

...

Stevie is in the shower when Alex walks into the bathroom.

"Hey Cowgirl want to conserve water? I could join you."He quips

. She smiles to herself but says "Alex I think you've gotten us into enough trouble today."

Before she gets an answer he's in the shower with her.

She giggles as he reaches to kiss her and then responds.

...

"So Jack, What are your first impressions."Jessie asks.

"I like them a lot."He says smiling.

"Yes me too. That can't have been an easy situation and yet they were very relaxed and almost classy about it."

She says adding "At least that's how they appeared.

"Yes you can see why Bull is such a nice fellow."Jack says.

Jessie offers "You can also see where he got his good looks from too."

Jack smiles at her and says "Yes, they are very good looking people."

Jessie laughs and says "That's an understatement Jack, She is stunning and he's gorgeous. Any wonder they can't keep their hands off each other"

Having unpacked a bit and freshened up they head back down stairs.

...

They all climb into the Jeep and Alex drives showing them some of the property. He keeps it fairly simple as they are expecting the rest of the family soon. As they near the stables Alex pulls to a stop. They walk through the stables and admire the horses.

Jack speaks first, "Wow you've got some serious horse flesh here. I'm impressed."

Stevie smiles broadly "Thanks Jack we're very proud of our bloodlines."

Stevie gives them a brief history of the Quarter Horses starting with the beautiful chestnut mare Alex bought her when she was pregnant with Jake.

"Now Jo tells us you train them here too."Jessie offers.

"Yes that's right."Alex says.

"We have a great team here. Riley whom you'll meet later, myself and Stevie do most of the work. Jo was a great addition over summer and our second eldest boy also works the horses but I'm afraid you've missed him. He flew out to Melbourne earlier. Oh and one of our nieces Gemma has shown a natural talent as well. Everyone rides here. Do you both ride?"

"Yes we do sometimes we have no choice. Horses can often get to places a car can't."

"Well how long are you here for?"Stevie asks.

"Well we thought just tonight."Jack replies.

"Do you have to go somewhere else?"Alex asks.

Jack and Jessie look at each other and Jack says "Well no we don't."

"Well, stick around for a few days we'll show you the other properties and do some of it on horseback."

Alex offers and adds. "Jessie, Stevie might even take you for a swim over at Drover's"

He laughs when Stevie pretends to hit him.

Jessie and Jack look puzzled.

Jo offers. "Drover's Run was at one point, only run by woman and Stevie and Bull's Aunty Tess made a pact that if it's a women only group you swim nude or no-one swims."

Jack laughs loudly and Jessie says "Well that sounds like fun."

They all laugh.

...

Everyone arrives and as always they have a great time together, swimming, playing cricket and just hanging around. Jack and Jessie are made to feel welcome and fit in really well.

At some point during the afternoon Xander has asked Jack if they could take a walk together. Xander leads him away from the family to a quieter place on the veranda and says.

"Jack I've got something I want to ask you?"

Jack looks at him and says "Right. What is it?"

Xander takes a deep breath his heart is pounding and silently he's chanting please say yes. "I want to ask you if I can Marry Jo."

Jack looks shocked.

Xander sits waiting "Bull this is a bit sudden, you've only been together for under a year."

"Jack I love her and my heart aches when I'm away from her. She makes me want to be a better person, a better man for her. I cannot imagine my life without her in it." Xander says.

Jack smiles at him and says. "If I

say yes. Are you going to love her like your Father loves your Mother?"

Xander says. "Oh god I hope so."

Jack stands laughs and says "Then it's a yes Mate."

Jack holds his hand out to shake the young man's hand but Xander grabs him and hugs him instead.

"Thanks Jack." He laughs as he starts running "Keep your fingers crossed she says yes."

...

Alex has noticed that Jack and Xander are missing.

Stevie walks over to him "Alex what are you up too?"

"Nothing Steves." He says as he wraps his arms around her.

She reaches up and he kisses her.

As she turns he keeps his arms around her and she spots Xander with a huge grin on his face moving quickly, holding Jo's hand and leading her away from the crowd.

Stevie glances up at Alex he's watching too and he's grinning.

Stevie turns back "Spill Alex."

He leans down and whispers in her ear.

She's smiling "Oh Really."

Alex nods and hugs her closer.

...

"Alex!" Nick calls "Come here! Bring Stevie."

Alex holds Stevie's hand and walks over to the table Nick, Tess Jodie and Matt are talking to Jo's parents. "We're talking holidays Alex. You and Stevie are definitely in?"

Alex sits down and pulls Stevie gently onto his lap. "Yes we're there. Where are we going?"

They all laugh.

"Darwin for a week first then Jessie and Jack have invited us to their place for a look around."Nick says.

"Oh wow that sounds great." Stevie says.

'When are we doing this? Alex asks.

"Well that's what we were trying to work out.' Tess offers.

"Well it would have to be next week or in 6 weeks time."Alex says. "Our first grandchild is due in four weeks so we have to be here."

"Next week is perfect for us."Jack says.

"Can we book it that fast?"Jodie asks.

"We'll have a look now."Matt says.

Stevie asks "Can we afford the place I liked in Darwin?" Alex smiles and says "We haven't been on a descent holiday in years Stevie. Book want ever you want."

Stevie says "Alex its $400.00 a night!"

Alex looks at her and says "Does it have a spa and a king sized bed?"

Stevie laughs and says "Yes it does."

He kisses her and says "Perfect. Book it."

They all laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

"Bull where are we going?"Jo asks.

He walks on silently until he reaches a beautiful part of the garden, the fragrances of the flowers waft over them and the running water in the pond is soothing.

"Jo just sit down here for a moment. I want to talk to you about something."

Jo sits on the beautiful ornate bench.

"Jo I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me?" He says holding up the most beautiful diamond ring.

Jo takes his face in her hands and says "I love you too; I don't ever want to be apart from you. Yes I'll marry you."

She kisses him deeply and he hugs her closer.

When they move apart she says "Now what do we do?"

"Well both of our Dads know and I'm guessing my Dad has told Stevie."

Jo looks shocked and says "How do our Dad's know." Xander responds.

"Well Dad and I had a heart to heart yesterday because I wanted his advice and I asked your Dad for your hand before."

Jo smiles and says "You asked my Dad for his permission?"

"Yes well that's the right way to do it!" Xander says.

"Bull you are just too cute for words."She leans over and kisses him.

"What did your Dad say?"Jo asks.

"Well I told him that I loved you and that I wanted to marry you and did he think I was too young. He said How do you feel when you're together and how did I feel when we were apart. I told him how I felt and he grinned and said Sounds like love to me. I think it's fantastic."Jo smiles.

"But what your Dad said was really interesting" Xander offers.

"What did he say?"Jo asks.

"Well I asked for his permission and he said if I say yes are you going to love her like your Father loves your Mother? I said god I hope so. He said in that case my answer is yes."

Jo laughs and says "And you were worried about first impressions."

He kisses her and then says. "Let's go and share our news."

...

A loud whistle brings all noise to a halt. Everyone looks towards the noise and it's Xander.

"I just wanted to let you all know I've just asked Jo to marry me and she said Yes".

The family moves towards them in a great rush hugging, kissing congratulating.

Jack and Jesse stand back and watch amazed at the sight.

Jack says as he puts his arm around his wife. "Well Jessie, I think our girl is going to be very well loved."

...

When things quieten down Xander walks over to his Mum and hugs her "So Mum What do you think?"

She smiles up at him and says "I think you're a very wise man Bull Ryan."

He laughs and says. "Yes Dad and I had an interesting talk yesterday and he said I should never hold back and should grab Jo now."

Stevie laughs and says "Really"

"Yes I was going to ask her and I asked for his opinion and we talked about the past and when he first kissed you and what he felt."

Stevie actually looks a bit shocked.

"Mum you had no idea."He laughs.

Stevie looks annoyed. "What do you mean?'

"Mum do you know you're beautiful?"

"Well your father thinks I am." She states.

He laughs and says. "Dad's right you have no idea. Mum you are gorgeous I see men drooling after you now; I can only imagine what it would have been like twenty years ago. You used to drive Dad crazy."

She laughs at him.

"No Mum I'm serious. Dad's words were she was stunning and she had no idea how beautiful she was or the affect she had on me. I wanted her like I've never wanted a woman before."

Stevie blushes and says. "Oh my god I can't believe he would say that to you."

"It's ok Mum we were talking Man to Man not father to son."

Stevie looks at him and she is so embarrassed.

"I have to go." She walks off quickly.

Jo moves over "What did you say to your Mum she looked upset."

Xander replies "I know, I've never seen her embarrassed like that before either. I think I may have over stepped the mark. You've seen my parents love, unfortunately we may be about to see them fight."

...

"Righto Skylight Resort Darwin here we come."Tess says.

"Yes and the flights are booked too."

"Oh this will be so much fun."Tess says.

"What in the hell is that?"Jodie says as they walk quickly towards the door.

"Oh this can't be good Stevie and Alex are fighting." Tess says.

"How dare you Alex!"Stevie yells.

Nick is standing with Jack and Jesse.

"Bloody hell it's been a long time since I've seen these two fight you are in for a treat."Nick laughs.

"I can't believe you would offer that sort of information Alex."

"Should we go?"Jack asks.

"Oh God no, watch Stevie she fires up like there is no tomorrow and he'll handle her beautifully. It works the other way too. If he's angry she calms him like that" Nick clicks his fingers.

'They should video them and have it as a how to fight with your partner."

"Bloody hell Stevie, you're blowing this out of proportion."Alex yells back.

'Oh right, so now I'm exaggerating." Stevie has fire in her eyes.

"What else did you tell him?' She challenges.

Alex arcs up and says "Well it's none of your business really".

"None of my business."She says incredulous.

"You tell him personal stuff about me and it's none of my business."

"Well I'm sorry Stevie but it was what I thought and felt! It wasn't about you, it was about me."Alex yells at her.

She starts to walk away and he yells at her "Yeah go on run away."

Nick laughs and says "Oh watch this."

Stevie stops dead in her tracks, turns and storms towards him and stops directly in front of him folds her arms and stares him down.

She is furious and you can see it on her face "Are you going to apologize Alex?" She questions.

Alex looks at her and grins.

Nick says "Here we go Jack, learn from the master."

"So you want me to apologise because I loved looking at you, and I wanted to kiss you and when you were near me I had to think of other things to stop myself from wanting you." Stevie stares at him.

"Watch her face." Nick says.

Alex is looking at her and he raises an eyebrow and then grins at her.

Stevie shifts and glances at him and bites her lip.

He moves towards her she raises her hand onto his chest.

"Hold onto your hats folks."Nick quips.

Alex leans down and his lips are upon hers quickly, softly, deeply and she responds, she sees nothing, hears nothing only him and his safe arms and his beautiful lips.

"And there it is "Nick says.

Alex releases his kiss and nuzzles into her neck and whispers. "I'm so sorry Stevie. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I love you"

"I love you too." She says.

Jack says "Wow now that was a kiss."

"Yep it sure was." Jessie says "Do they always fight like that?"

Nick laughs. "I haven't seen them fight in years. When we were younger and before they were married it was a common occurrence they'd go days without talking to each other. They have had some ripper fights. We used to laugh about how they fight, like they love, all or nothing they're a passionate pair these two."

Everyone has just gone about their business and Stevie and Alex just blend back in.

Jack watches them.

Alex smiles at her and reaches to kiss her again. Just like the last kiss she responds to him.

Jack watches as Alex pulls her into his embrace he kisses her deeply. From where Jack stands it appears they are unaware that anyone else is here.

Their family and friends move about them like nothing is happening. Amazing ! Jack thinks to himself .

As he watches Bull and Jo walk up to them. Bull says something to them and they part and laugh.

Bull speaks to his Mother and she reaches up and touches his face, Jack loves the look on her face as she says something to him.

He lowers his head and she reaches up and embraces him, Alex stands with his arm over Jo's shoulder when Stevie and Bull part Stevie hugs Jo. Bull speaks to his father and Alex moves in and hugs him.

Amazing Jack thinks.

...

Jessie has moved inside to go to the bathroom and stops to speak to Jodie and Tess. "How did you go with the accommodation and flights?" Jessie asks.

"Yes all good booked and paid for. Next week we'll be in Darwin I can't wait" Jodie says.

Tess smiles and says. "So Jessie are you ok?"

Jessie smiles and says. "Well we had a running commentary from Nick so we knew it was sort of ok."

Jodie laughs. "Entertaining aren't they."

Jessie laughs too "Very entertaining and that kiss. Wow"

Tess laughs "We were living in Argentina when Stevie and Alex married and they spent two months with us there on their Honeymoon. We picked them up from the airport and he kissed her like that in the middle of a busy airport, Nick and I were gobsmacked.

Then later we were in the main village in the main street with people everywhere and there they were again. I remember Nick quipped we'd best get the two of you home before they arrest you. That is just how he kisses her. It's not something special"

When Jessie comes back outside she finds Jack talking to Rose and Georgia Ryan.

"So Rose you've only got 4 weeks to go." Jessie offers. "Yes I can't wait I'm getting very uncomfortable." Rose says.

Georgia offers" I have to fly out tomorrow. Do you think Mum and Dad will fly me back in when you have the baby or will I have to wait until Easter?"

Rose puts her arm around her shoulder. "Well I'll push for a weekend visit."

Georgia smiles and says. "Thanks Rosie."

Hands slide across her tummy. "Right so a conspiracy builds." Alex says as he moves between the girls. Georgia hugs him "Come on Dad you can't expect me to wait until Easter to see the new baby."

"Well if your home Kitten, I won't ever get to hold my grandson."

Georgia laughs "Well you know I'm going to be his favourite so you might as well get used to it."

They all laugh.

"Kitten Mum wants you she's in the kitchen." He says.

As Georgia moves off he hugs Rose again and says "So Jack How's your beer?" Jack smiles and says.

"Actually it's empty Alex."

"Right let's get you a new one then." Alex excuses himself and then kisses Rose and moves away.

Rose is standing chatting to Jessie when she feels arms around her again. As she glances she realizes it's her husband Jack. "Oh Hello" He leans to kiss her.

"Jessie have you met my husband Jack?" Jessie smiles and says "No I haven't."

"Jack this is Jo's Mum Jessie Power and Jessie this is my husband Jack Ryan."

They exchange greetings but Jessie looks confused and Rose knows why, it happens a lot.

"Yes Rose Ryan married Jack Ryan no relation other than married, a happy coincidence I got to keep my name." Rose offers.

Jessie laughs" I was trying to work that out. I was thinking I'm sure she's Stevie and Alex's daughter."

Jack asks if she needs a drink or anything "No I'm all good thanks."

Jack excuses himself and moves away.

Jessie says. "There are a few years between you and Bull isn't there?"

Rose smiles and says "Mum had me when she was 15 years old."

"Oh Wow your Mum and Dad have been together for a long time then."Jessie says.

Rose smiles at her "No I'm Mum's natural child but Dad legally adopted me when Xander was born so I'd have the same surname and he could legally say I was his daughter."

"Oh I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean to pry."

Rose laughs and says "No that's ok Jessie it's no secret but as far as I'm concerned Alex is my father he is everything and more a girl could ever want in a Dad. He has never treated me any differently to Xander, Jake or George."

Jessie reaches out and touches Rose's arm and says "If you hadn't told me that I would never have known. I've only been here awhile but I've heard him speak of you with such love and warmth and watching you with your little sister before I would have sworn you were his child."

Rose smiles and says "Yes he's my Dad and I love him."


	18. Chapter 18

Kate and Riley are standing talking and he moves towards her and hugs her and speaks "They'll be alright Kate you know they will."

Kate looks up at him and says" I know but I just miss them when they go back to school. It's been so nice having them all together."

Riley laughs and says "You a funny one Kate most Mothers can't wait for school to go back. Yet you fret every term."

Marcus has joined them and says "What are you two up to?"

Kate gives him one of her funny little grins and says. "Nothing."

Riley continues to hold her and says "She just gets a bit teary when the boys go back to school Mate."

Marcus laughs "You're not alone Kate! Grace is exactly the same. And I think you'll find Stevie is too but she hides it better than most."

A voice behind them says "Stevie hides what?"

They turn and Stevie is grinning at them.

"That you hate the kids going back to school." Riley says.

Stevie's eyes prick with tears at the mention of it. Marcus and Riley look at each other stunned and Kate moves forward and hugs her.

"Oh Stevie I'm so glad you're a sook too."

Stevie hugs her and laughs "Thanks Kate. I was doing alright until then."

"Hey Stevie I'm sorry." Riley offers.

Stevie stands back wiping her eyes, laughs and says.

"You don't have to apologise Riley. And Kate I'm telling you now it doesn't get any easier.

I cried today when Jake left and I'll cry tomorrow when George leaves and then I cry when they come home again.

The older I'm getting the harder it is to hide my emotions. Twenty years ago you wouldn't have known what I was thinking today I'm an open book"

They all laugh.

Kate says "So I hear you're off to Darwin next week?'

Stevie smiles and says "Yeah we are I can't wait."

Marcus says "Hang on when did this happen?"

Stevie laughs and says "About half an hour ago. Tess, Nick, Matt, Jodie Alex and I."

Marcus quips. "Oh thanks for the invite."

Stevie grins at him and says. "Hey Marcus sorry but I didn't organize it. Jodie and Matt were going and then Tess and Nick and then they asked us. Jodie didn't think anyone else would want to go because you've all got younger kids."

"Oh bugger." Marcus says "If it was next year we'd be right but Meggy is still home."

Kate grins and says "Meggy could stay with us. It might be nice to have a girl in the house. What do you think Riley?'

Riley looks at Kate and says. "Yeah leave her with us. Plus Jaz and Ben are here if she wants to spend a night or two with them."

Stevie adds "Charlotte, Beth, Clare and Belle will be about and I think Jo will be too. They'll be plenty of girls around if the testosterone gets too much for her at the Wards."

They all laugh.

Marcus smiles and says "I'll go and see what Grace thinks."

Stevie calls as he walks away." We're also going to Naroo Station for a week."

Riley looks at her and says "You're bloody joking. I'd love to see that."

...

Early the next day all the girls have saddled up to ride out one last time before school, even the little ones. Jo and her Mum Jessie have joined them. It's going to be a scorching hot day and Tess thought one last swim would be a perfect way to end the holidays.

The older kids fly out at 2pm so a morning swim it is. Charlotte and Georgia are riding together and a conversation begins.

Charlotte says. "We didn't get to spend much time together this trip kiddo."

"Yeah I missed our chats and going riding with you too." Georgia says sadly.

" Oh well at least Easter isn't too far away. Are you going to be back then?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah I am but I'm hoping Mum and Dad will let me come home when Rose has the baby."Georgia says.

"Hey Harry and I might be coming down to Adelaide for a few days next month. I'll sneak away from him and we'll have a pamper day. Facials, massage, nails, my treat. What do you think?' Charlotte offers.

"Oh that sounds great." Georgia says smiling.

They continue along silently Charlotte is smiling to herself.

Georgia and herself have always gotten along so well, they started out riding together, when George was only little and even then they got on famously.

She's a great person with exceptional horse skills and they have so much in common. Charlotte loves her like a little sister.

Funny though Charlotte thinks to herself if my Mum hadn't died Georgia wouldn't exist, she couldn't imagine not having George around she lifts everyone's spirits just by being there.

...

Twenty girls and women of varying shapes and sizes arrive at the dam in little groups. They've even dragged Sally into it.

Tess laughs and says "Righto everyone time for a swim."

Stevie rides over to Jessie and Jo and speaks softly "Are you girls alright?'

Jo laughs. "Yes I am Stevie, no shyness from me this time around."

Stevie laughs and says."Glad to hear that Jo"

Stevie looks at Jessie. "I'm fine thanks Stevie but I must admit it's been a long time since I skinny dipped."

"Righto see you in the water then." Stevie laughs as she rides off.

Jessie looks at Jo and says "Were you shy the first time you swam here?"

Jo laughs "Yeah I was but Stevie was wonderful. She told me if she had a body like mine she wouldn't be shy. Mum wait until you see her naked she is amazing. And yet she said such nice things to me."

Jessie smiles and says" You like her, a lot don't you?"

Jo smiles and says "Yes I do Mum she is so confident about life and love and she isn't afraid to show it."

...

Tess and Stevie reach the water before the others strip off and head into the cool water they are joined by George and Charlotte and soon after Sally and Jodie.

Jessie and Jo are in the next group and Jo strips off quickly without any sign of shyness Jessie is close behind and they wade into the water together as the rest of the group arrive the noise level rises as they all laugh and splash and chatter.

Jodie says. "So Jessie, are you enjoying your swim?"

"Yes I am Jodie I haven't swum nude for years I think I may have to take it up again it's liberating isn't it." Jessie laughs.

Keira, Stella, Gemma and Meggy are swimming with Grace when Georgia joins them and says "Aunty Grace, are you going on holidays with Mum and Dad?"

Grace replies "Apparently I am George, well so your Uncle Marcus tells me."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Georgia says.

"Well all I know is if Stevie and Alex are there we'll be laughing a lot." Grace adds.

...

Jaz is helping Tara when Tess and Jodie swim towards them. "Oh wow Tara, you are swimming so very well now." Tess says smiling.

"Yes I am Daddy has been teaching me." Tara says proudly.

Stevie says "Hey Sally nice to see you in the water."

Sally laughs and says "I'm not a very good swimmer but I must admit the nude thing is brilliant."

Kate is swimming with Jo and Jessie. Jessie says "So which girls are yours Kate?"

Jo and Kate laugh "Kate and Riley have six boys Mum no girls."

"Oh my goodness six boys." Jessie says.

"I love my boys but swimming with just the girls it just refreshes the soul." Kate laughs.

"Oh Kate you are so full of it. You just love getting your gear off." Jodie laughs.

Kate grins and flicks water at Jodie and then it begins a huge water fight everyone laughs and enjoys themselves thoroughly.

The girls swim for almost an hour but eventually have to get out. Gradually they all come out of the water and dry themselves and dress.

Stevie and Tess are the last ones out and move to get dressed. Jessie is standing with Jo.

"Oh my goodness Jo you're right she is amazing you'd never know she'd had children let alone four. How old did you say she is?"

"Stevie just turned fifty Mum."

"Wow"

...

The week has passed quickly, the children have flown out to Adelaide to begin the new term at boarding school.

Stevie, Alex, Grace, Marcus, Riley and Kate have farewelled their children with a mixture of sadness.

Marcus, Grace, Jodie, Matt, Stevie, Alex, Nick and Tess are all excited about their trip to Darwin and Naroo Station tomorrow.

Adam, Beth, Clare, Belle, Charlotte, Harrison and Xander will step up to fill their parent's shoes for a few weeks while they are on holidays.

Everyone is excited but a little anxious about the task ahead but are glad they'll have Riley, Kate, Ben and Jaz , Dave and Sally nearby if anything goes seriously wrong but all have agreed now is the time to prove themselves.

...

Grace and Marcus have dropped Meggy and her gear up to Kate and Riley. As they say goodbye Grace gets a little teary.

Meggy says. "Mum don't cry I'm having a holiday too."

Marcus laughs "Oh nice Meggy do you need to get away from us?"

Meggy laughs and says "Yes, I do Dad you and Mum are just holding me back. You have to let me grow up. I'm going to boarding school next year so you have to let go."

They all laugh.

Marcus thinks to himself she's a funny kid always hits the nail on the head, definitely her Mothers daughter a McLeod.

Grace is laughing to as she hugs her youngest " Right Meggy just behave yourself and don't give the Ward boys a hard time ok?"

"Well if they need to be pulled into line I will." Meggy replies.

Riley and Kate are laughing and Riley says "Bloody Hell Grace the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree with this one."

Grace laughs and says "Just watch your step Toy boy she'll sort you out too."

Riley cracks up laughing "Righto Gee it's been a while since you called me that. Have a good time guys."

Grace and Marcus head over to pick up Alex and Stevie. Grace says "Do you think she'll be alright."

Marcus laughs and says "I'd be more worried about the Wards if I was you."

...

Tess and Nick have finished packing and are just waiting on Jodie and Matt. Beth is going to drive them to the airport.

"Nick, I'm so excited." Tess says. "In three hours we'll be in Darwin sunning ourselves having drinks by the pool, shopping.

" Nick laughs well I hope we've packed enough money for you to go shopping with."

Tess grins at him. "Perhaps my gorgeous husband might buy me some jewellery as a memento."

Nick walks towards her and places his arms around her and says. "Perhaps he will if she is good to me."

He reaches down to kiss her and she giggles and says." Oo I like the sound of that."

"Hello we're ready!" Jodie yells.

"Tess! Nick are you there!" Nick runs down the stairs closely followed by Tess.

Matt grins at them and says to Nick. "Mate your shirt is on inside out."

Tess giggles behind him.

Jodie and Matt laugh as they head out the door.

...

Over at Kilarney Alex and Stevie are waiting on Grace and Marcus. They've said goodbye to Xander and Jo who have headed over to Wilgul to help Ben with some shearing.

"Hey Cowgirl I've got a present for you." Alex says.

"Oh really Alex we're about to go to the airport and you're up to your tricks again" Stevie laughs.

He grins at her and says "No I mean I really have a present for you. Come over here."

She walks towards him and watches as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box.

She grins at him. "Stevie, I love you so much and I wanted to buy you something beautiful." He hands the box to her and reaches down to kiss her.

Stevie opens the box and is wide eyed and teary. "Oh my god Alex it's beautiful."

He smiles broadly and says. "Not as beautiful as you Cowgirl."

In the box is a huge eternity ring it sparkles with the sunlight shining through the window. As she takes it out of the box she says. "It's huge will I be able to lift my hand."

He laughs as she places it on her finger.

"Oh Alex it's wonderful. Thank you I love it."

She steps into him and stands on tippy toes and kisses him softly, deeply completely. As she releases him she says "Alex I love you so much. Just being able to love you changed my life in such a beautiful way and then you gave me our children and this life and this home and now you give me the most beautiful gifts."

He smiles at her and says. "It works both ways Stevie, the minute I knew you loved me I felt like I could do anything. I remember Alberto said. "You will live a long, happy and passionate life filled with pleasure. She will give you big healthy sons, a daughter with hair as her Mother, and she will make you wise and strong."

Stevie has no words so she just kisses him.


	19. Chapter 19

Mid afternoon and they touch down in Darwin as they are walking to get their bags Tess notices the ring on Stevie's finger.

"Oh my god Stevie what's wrong with your hand. There's something growing on it! "

Stevie holds up her hand revealing the beautiful ring on her hand.

Tess, Grace and Jodie love it and admire it. Nick, Matt and Marcus are all teasing Alex with good humour.

"Oh good on you Alex, now all the girls will want one."

Alex jokes at them "Well someone has to set the standards."

They move through the airport and find the hire company and pick up the two four wheel drives. Eventually they find the Skylight and then their rooms they are perfect.

Matt and Jodie head out to look around as do Tess and Nick but Stevie and Alex decide on a swim and beers while Grace and Marcus to go shopping they all agree to meet up for dinner in three hours time.

Alex is checking out their room and private deck and admiring Stevie's choice of accommodation.

"Stevie this is a very classy place. I love it."

He sweeps her into his arms and kisses her.

"How about we go for a swim Alex?"

"I could think of things to do that are a lot more fun." He laughs.

She moves away from him and says "Pace yourself Cowboy, a swim first then maybe a spa, perhaps a sleep." She grins at him.

"Right," He says.

"Grab your towel Stevie quickly."

She laughs as they walk out to the pool.

...

Tess and Nick are sitting having a coffee.

"I'm glad you talked me into this Tess it's a beautiful place." Nick says.

"Kakadu tomorrow should be fantastic, then Litchfield the following day." Tess adds.

"So do we have to dress up for dinner?" Nick asks.

"Well we don't have to but I think we should. I've packed dress pants and nice shirts for you and a couple of after five dresses for me. We hardly ever dress up Nick." Tess says

. "Yes that's true Tess should be fun. Let's go and buy you some jewellery to wear tonight."Nicks says.

"Ooo Husband I like that idea." Tess says smiling.

Nick grins, kisses her and takes her hand, leading her off to shop.

...

Marcus and Grace have been driving around and have found some great places to visit while they are here. Jodie and Matt are basically doing the same thing and end up parked beside Marcus and Grace, down at the water's edge.

" Matt it must be time for a beer." Marcus calls.

"Yes I think your right." Matt says." Your, place or ours?"

Grace says laughing. "Yours"

Jodie calls. "Meet you there in ten."

...

Stevie is lying on the lounge in the privacy of their courtyard topless and enjoying the sunshine.

Alex has just returned from a swim and is standing quietly watching her. She shifts and opens her eyes, grinning at him.

" Are ya right?" She quips.

"Yes I am thanks for asking." He says grinning.

She sits up, rises and walks inside calling over her shoulder. "Must be time for a spa."

Grinning Alex follows her inside.

...

"Oh Nick I love it thank you." Tess beams.

"Well there will be no more holiday now. You're wearing our spending money around your neck." He laughs.

She smiles up at him knowing he is just kidding.

"Let's go back to the Hotel I'm getting hungry. What time is dinner?" Nick asks

"I think around seven." Tess offers.

Nick glances at his watch and says" Well we've got enough time for you to say thank you for your necklace, have a shower and meet up with the others."

Tess giggles and says "I'd love to say thank you."

...

Marcus, Grace, Jodie and Matt have made their way to the Driftwood bar where they are all meeting for drinks.

They're all in after five wear and look fantastic.

Marcus speaks first. "Hey we all scrub up ok. Don't we?"

"Yes we do. Funny none of us are ever usually this dressed up. I really like it though." Jodie adds.

" No I think I prefer jeans and a shirt." Grace says laughing.

Marcus leans over to kiss her and whispers. "You look beautiful Grace. I love seeing you like this."

She smiles at him.

...

"Wow Tess you look gorgeous." Nick says as Tess walks from the bathroom.

" Thanks Nick. Oh it's so nice getting dressed up. I love it." She says.

They walk down to the Driftwood bar and meet the others.

"Tess you look very nice." Marcus says as they join them.

Tess smiles at him and says" Thanks Marcus."

Jodie adds. "Is that dress new Tess the colours really suit you. Oh you've got a new necklace too. Oh I love it."

Stevie and Alex are the last to arrive. He's wearing plain black pants and shoes and a crisp white shirt he's cleanly shaven and tanned, with a big smile on his face. What more does he need?

Beside him Stevie is wearing a plain black dress fitted in all the right places, low cut but tasteful and heels showing her gorgeous legs to their best... Her makeup is perfect and she's wearing all her new jewellery, she is stunning, as they walk in people stop to watch them.

Neither is aware of anyone else, they are just a couple out with their family. As they meet up with the others they all comment about their outfits.

'Stevie you're stunning." Jodie says.

Stevie just laughs and says "Thanks Jodes. I don't get dressed up often but this is nice. Isn't it?"

As they walk into the bar Nick speaks to Alex. "Does it ever bother you the way men ogle Stevie?" Alex looks at him and says. "What do you mean?"

Nick grins and says "What you haven't noticed? Alex when you look at Stevie what do you see? What do you think?"

Alex grins at him and says "Mate I'm not a fool my wife is stunning to look at and you know what I think when I look at her. It's always been the same men look at her but she's mine so I don't worry."

Nick looks at him seriously "Alex watch the room watch her."

Later Alex is sitting at the bar with Nick. Stevie is walking towards him, her eyes are on him, and she smiles.

He smiles back but also watches the room men actually stop what they are doing to watch her walk by. Stevie walks up to him and kisses him.

"Alex did you see the posters for the Darwin rodeo in May? Xander is coming up for that one we should fly up. It might be fun." Stevie says.

Alex shakes his head "No I didn't see it."

Nick says. "I did it's out by the front desk apparently it's a very good rodeo."

"So is Xander defiantly doing that one?' Alex asks.

"Yes he told me last week. Apparently a lot of the stockmen off Naroo have told him it's one of the best to compete in."

"Maybe Stevie depends on what's happening back home if we can get away."

" Ok I'll be back in a minute." She says as she turns to walk away.

Nick says to Alex "Did you notice?"

Alex replies. "They can look all they like Nick it doesn't bother me, so long as they don't touch. Now that would bother me a lot."

...

The group heads into have their meal and by the time they've finished they have consumed a fair amount of alcohol and are all very happy and relaxed.

All the boys head off to play roulette and Tess and the girls decide they'll have a look around first and then they'll meet back in the bar later.

"Righto Matt, Can you explain roulette to me?" Nicks asks.

As Matt explains the game Alex and Marcus listen as well.

"Ok let's set a limit of say $500 bucks and once that's gone we're out of there." Marcus says.

They all agree and head off to make their fortunes.

Half an hour later Nick, Alex and Marcus are out and Matt cashes out with a tidy sum of $4000 in his hand.

" Well done mate." Alex says, patting his mate on the back.

"Beer we need beer!" Alex says and they all agree.

"Let's have a look around first see what other fun we can find." Marcus offers.

...

Tess and the girls have had a go on the pokies and had a few wins. Jodie suggests they go and have a look in the Saloon Bar as there is a hell of a lot of cheering and laughing coming from there.

"Come on it sounds like someone's having a lot of fun." Jodie says.

As the girls wind their way through to the bar Grace notices what all the noise is about she nudges Stevie and nods.

Stevie follows Graces eyes and sees a Mechanical Bull.

They grin at each other.

Finding a place at the bar the girls order a round of drinks near a group of young men that are bragging about their Bull riding skills.

Grace and Stevie exchange glances and Tess notices and whispers to Grace "You two are up to something aren't you?"

Grace grins and gestures for Tess to be quiet.

One of the young men has been thrown off in 4 seconds and makes his way back to his mates.

They heckle and jeer as he moves towards them but it's all in good fun. One of them a tall blonde fellow says "Bad luck mate it was a good try."

Stevie winks at Grace and says. "It would help if you hung on."

The young bloke looks at her and says "What would you know?"

His mates all laugh.

Stevie says."My friend here could stay on longer than that."

They look at Grace tiny compared to them.

"Lady you're dreaming." One of the young bucks says.

Tess and Jodie are trying desperately to keep from laughing out loud when Grace pipes up and says. "Stephanie I haven't ridden a horse in a long time."

Stevie pretends to encourage her." Oh come on it wasn't that long ago. Even I could do it."

The boys all laugh loudly.

These two women think they can ride a bull.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" The tall blonde buck offers.

"Oh you're a betting man." Stevie quips and says." So what's the bet?"

Tess and Jodie are pretending to try to stop Grace and Stevie.

' Don't do it you'll just get hurt." Tess says.

"What about four seconds on the second highest speed?" The Blonde Buck offers.

Grace quips "Four seconds for you two."

"No for you old girls we'll do the 8 seconds."

The young bucks laugh.

Grace looks at Stevie and says "What do you think Stephanie would you be able to stay on for four seconds?"

"Oh yes I think I can manage that." Stevie says.

"Ok," Grace says. "I'm in too what's the purse."

The young bucks have a chat and then say.

"Loser buys the winners beer for the rest of the night."

Grace says "Is that just the riders or the whole group?"

Sensing victory the blonde buck says "The whole group."

They shake hands and the boys offer to let the girls go first.

"No we'll have female, male, and male, female." Grace says

. "You're on." The Buck agrees.

They make their way over to the bull Stevie notices it's a promo for the Darwin Rodeo.

As they near the bull the operator recognises both Stevie and Grace, they are old friends but Grace has already signalled for him to not say anything.

The Blonde fellow explains what's going on and the promo guy announces the bet.

...

Marcus and the boys are walking past the Saloon Bar when they also hear the cheering and laughing and decide to go in.

Tess spots them, so quickly moves to fill them in on the bet.

Grace rides first she finds it a bit tricky in a dress but hangs on for dear life and goes the full 8 seconds. The crowd goes crazy.

Next the young buck who was thrown when the girls first walked in and he manages to hang on this time for a little longer and is thrown at 6 seconds.

The young blonde fellow who did all the talking rides next and holds for 8 seconds.

All Stevie has to do is hang on for 4 seconds and they've won the bet.

Stevie walks over takes off her heels and hands her jewellery to Jodie she's grabbed an elastic band from the barman and ties her hair up. The crowd cheer her on.

Alex and the boys are yelling and laughing as Stevie gets herself ready.

Marcus says "Will she hold Alex?"

Alex laughs "Marcus the bet is beer for the group for the rest of the night she won't let go until it stops."

Stevie nods that she's ready and the bull whips around bucking from side to side and she hangs on her style is refined and some in the crowd notice she's done this before.

The crowd count 6...7...8 a roar erupts.

The young bucks are impressed and laugh.

Stevie and Grace shake their hands.

Alex moves in and hugs Stevie.

Marcus is so proud of Grace and tells her as he hugs her.

The promo guy announces" Ladies and Gentlemen we have a wager and winners but I think these young blokes have bitten off more than they can chew. Do any off you know much about women in Rodeo?"

Some acknowledge yes some no.

"May I have the pleasure of introducing Grace McLeod three times Australian Champion and Stevie Hall dual Australian Champion.

The crowd cheers and the young blokes laugh even harder.

"Oh you tricked us." The Blonde bloke says.

"No you assumed we were just old girls who thought they could ride. Never judge a book by its cover mate!"Grace says.

The young blokes introduce themselves and Grace introduces their group when they get to Alex and he says his last name is Ryan one of the young blokes says. "You rode the circuit too didn't you? Are you related to Bull Ryan?"

Alex nods.

Stevie says "Yes he's our son."

The penny drops.

"Well that explains a lot. So his Mum and Dad both rode the circuit and his aunty as well."

"Do you know him?' Alex asks.

"Yeah he's engaged to my sister Jo. I'm Dan Power. Pleased to meet you."

The two groups sit together and talk farming, rodeos and quarter horses.

Dan finds this group hilarious the drunker they get the funnier they are, they have so much history together and there is great love and respect for one another, he is really happy to have met them, he was worried about his little sister but those worries are appeased as they laugh and drink and get to know one another.

"So you're all heading down home." Dan says.

"Yes we're leaving here on Saturday and driving down." Nick says.

"We're heading back on Saturday as well you can follow us in if you like and I'll show you some beautiful places along the way." Dan offers.

They agree to meet up on Friday night back in the Saloon Bar.


	20. Chapter 20

id:7900505

Sightseeing all over the area takes the group near and far around Darwin they are amazed at the beauty of the place and enjoy taking heaps of photos.

Kakadu and Litchfield National Parks were spectacular and Mindel Beach Sunsets were beautiful and they all think they should come back in April for the markets.

Each day they have lazed by the pools, ate and drank way too much but enjoyed themselves so very much.

By Thursday Alex has been in contact with Riley and all is under control back at Kilarney and Xander and Jo are doing a great job working the farm plus he says Meggy has everyone jumping at his place and for Grace not to worry.

Marcus has similar news from Jaz and Ben and over at Drover's Adam and the girls are completely under control. Charlotte and Harrison are helping on all three properties when they are needed.

Thursday night they all go their separate ways for dinner as Tess wants to have room service and just have a quiet night.

Matt and Jodie decide on lunch on the beach watching the sunset while Grace and Marcus head downtown Stevie and Alex book into to The Sunset Restaurant.

They shower and dress in after five Stevie wears a new dress she bought while out with Jodie.

As she walks from the bathroom Alex whistles and says. "Stevie very nice."

Stevie smiles at him and says. "Thanks Alex it's new, I bought it yesterday."

He walks towards her and kisses her, she responds and then giggles and moves away, saying. "Settle Alex we have dinner reservations."

Later in the restaurant. A conversation begins when Stevie says "Alex I've had so much fun this week."

"Yes it's been awesome just getting off the farm." Alex says.

"We really should holiday more often especially now the children are older."Stevie adds.

"Hmm you're right, maybe we will come back in May to the Rodeo." Alex says.

They sit and chat and drink almost three bottles of wine. Conversations flow easily and when silences happen they enjoy those too.

"Well Alex I think I've had enough wine for tonight." Stevie says and Alex agrees.

They walk towards their room Stevie with her shoes in hand Alex's arm draped gentle around her shoulder it's a moonlit night and he stops her and reaches to kiss her and she responds, they continue onto their room. Wine has left them relaxed they peel of their clothing and she reaches up to kiss him, he kisses her deeply she hears nothing feels nothing just his safe arms and his soft, soft, lips she is lost...

Jodie wakes stretches and yawns, Matt walks back into the room from the shower.

" Good Morning "He says smiling at her.

" Morning." She sleepily replies.

"So what would you like to do today Jodie" Matt asks as he bends to kiss her.

"Oh, nothing too strenuous. Maybe, the museum or the botanic gardens. We'll have a few days when we get back from Naroo to sight see."

Matt smiles at her and says "Ok so a long leisurely breakfast and then the museum and back here early for a swim and early dinner and bed."

Jodie laughs and says "Perfect Matt."

...

The others have all come to the same conclusion an easy day today ready for the 10 hour drive tomorrow. Stevie and Alex are both still asleep Stevie wakes first.

Her head is pounding obviously too much red wine last night. After visiting the bathroom she rings room service for aspirin.

A short time later there is a knock on the door. Alex is still fast asleep as Stevie answers the door.

"Good morning." Nick booms.

Tess giggles when she she's the look on Stevie's face.

"Big night Stevie." Tess inquires.

There is another knock on the door please let this be the aspirin Stevie pleads as she walks to the door.

"Morning Stevie." Marcus says standing with a grin on his face holding Grace by the hand.

Stevie invites them inside.

"Where's Alex?" Marcus asks.

"He's still asleep." Stevie offers.

Nick and Marcus grin at each other and move towards the door.

Stevie puts the kettle on and begins to make coffee there is a knock at the door.

She opens it to room service and there is loud yelling from her bedroom.

She looks embarrassed but takes the aspirin and thanks the young woman who brought it to her room.

More yelling and thumping noises escape from the room.

Stevie opens the bar fridge and reaches for a bottle of water and swallows the aspirin and the water. She hopes it will work quickly.

Suddenly her bedroom door opens and Marcus and Nick run out closely followed by Alex in his boxer shorts.

He looks startled by the room full of people but recovers quickly. "Morning all."

He walks over to Stevie who is standing waiting for the kettle to boil and wraps his arms around her waist turning her to him as she looks up he kisses her and says "Morning beautiful."

She holds up the aspirin he smiles takes the packet and says "Ta."

They all take their coffee and move to the deck.

It is a beautiful warm day.

Stevie grabs some sunglasses as the glare is a bit much at this time.

Stevie sits and listens as everyone discusses what they're doing today.

Stevie thinks Alex is obviously in better shape than her as he chats and laughs with his brothers.

"So what do you want to do today Cowgirl?" Alex asks.

"I want to sleep, lie by the pool, sleep and lie by the pool." Stevie answers and they all laugh.

"Well it looks like we're out of touring with you guys, because I think I want Stevie's day myself." Alex says.

Marcus, Nick and the girls finish their coffee and head out.

Stevie walks back into the room flops on the bed and prayers for sleep.

Alex clears the cups puts the do not disturb sign on the door and climbs in beside her.

She snuggles into him and they sleep.

...

Jodie and Matt cruise around the museum after a lovely leisurely breakfast they enjoy the exhibit on cyclone Tracy and are amazed more weren't killed when you see the pictures of destruction.

Nick, Marcus and the girls have opted for shopping and a coffee taken at a seaside cafe. Everyone is tired by the late nights early morning and constant partying they've done since they got here.

The morning drifts into the afternoon and Stevie wakes she registers her headache has gone and is relieved. Alex is in a deep sleep beside her so she rises puts on her bikini grabs a towel and heads out for a swim.

She swims for around ½ hour and feels refreshed climbing out she finds a banana lounge and spreads her towel over it and settles down to dry and warm in the sun. Oh this is nice she thinks to herself feeling almost normal again.

A short time later a shadow falls across her face and a voice says "Hello beautiful."

She opens one eye to investigate the voice and sits up quickly.

"Jarrod! What are you doing here?"

He laughs and says "Yeah and Hello to you too."

She rises hugs him and says "Sorry, Hello how are you? It's been a long time. What are you doing here?"

He smiles at her and says "I work here, in the casino. You look great Steves. Life has obviously been kind."

She grins and says "Life has been very kind actually."

He's already noticed the diamonds on her fingers especially the ones on her left hand. He thinks to himself someone has been smart enough to grab her and never let her go. Pity he wasn't that person.

"So you're obviously married. Do you have a family?" He asks.

"Yes I'm married with four children and our first grandchild is due in two weeks as well."

Jarrod is amazed she looks so good. "You're going to be a grandmother? " He says shocked.

Stevie giggles and says "Yes Rose is married and pregnant."

"Wow that is amazing. So everything has worked out with Rose too."

"Yes we worked that out years ago my husband formally adopted her just after our first son was born."

Stevie says and then asks" So what about you Jarrod? Married? Children?'"

She notices a sadness in him when he says "Yes was happily married but there was an accident and my wife and my son and younger daughter were killed she was taking them to school and was run off the road. Car rolled. My eldest daughter was at a friend's house" His voice cracks and she moves forward and hugs him.

She moves away and says "Jarrod I'm so sorry. How long ago did that happen?'

"Three years ago." He answers.

She watches as Alex walks towards them, he's in board shorts and as always looks gorgeous.

As he nears them she shifts and smiles at him, Jarrod follows her eyes and turns.

"Jarrod!" Alex says.

"G'day Alex." He reaches out to shake his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks.

"I was just telling Stevie I work here at the Casino. I have a day off so I thought I'd come for a swim. What are you doing here?" Jarrod asks.

"We're just up for a holiday. We leave tomorrow for a week and then we're back here for another week and then we fly home on?" Alex says and looks to Stevie "Monday fortnight." She offers.

"Yes, Monday fortnight we're back to Kilarney." Alex offers then adds. "We're here with family."

"Right." Jarrod says.

"So Alex is your husband!" Stevie grins and says "Yes he is."

"Are you coming in for a swim Stevie?" Alex asks.

She thinks about it for a second and then says "Yes why not we won't be able to swim much in the next week I'd guess to many crocodiles."

" Where are you going for the week?" Jarrod asks.

" We've been invited to stay at Naroo Station." Alex responds.

"Wow Naroo Station, huge cattle station that one. " Jarrod sounds impressed.

"That's a long way from home." He continues.

"Yes ½ million acres I'm told. I'm looking forward to having a look around it." Stevie says.

"Power's own it don't they." Jarrod offers.

"Yeah that's right."Alex says and adds. "Jack and Jessie Power, we met them last week."

Jarrod says. "You've known them for a week and you get invited to stay there? You must have made quite an impression." He smiles.

Stevie laughs and says "Actually our son was the one that made an impression. He's engaged to their daughter Jo."

"Righto are we going to have a swim?" Alex says.

Stevie rises and walks to the edge followed by Alex and Jarrod.

...

Nick, Tess, Marcus and Grace are already back and have decided on a swim as the day is extremely humid. As they move towards the pool area they spot Jodie and Matt ahead of them.

Marcus calls "Hey wait up."

Jodie stops and speaks to Matt and he turns to wait.

"Hey great minds think alike." Matt says.

"Oh I was so hot I couldn't think straight." Tess laughs "I need a swim desperately."

They all agree and continue to the pool laughing and chatting about their day.

"Oh my god Tess is that Jarrod?"

Tess looks towards where Jodie is looking and answers. "He's older and a bit grey but I'd say definitely."

Nick agrees "Yes that's Jarrod."

Marcus, Grace and Matt are standing collectively wondering who Jarrod is.

Marcus says "Who's Jarrod?"

Jodie whispers "Jarrod is Stevie's ex-husband."

...

Alex notices them first and whispers to Stevie "Here comes the family."

She turns as they walk towards them. She smiles knowing they will be full of questions.

Nick holds his hand out to Jarrod and says "G'day, Jarrod it's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Nick."

He replies and then says "Hello, Jodie. Hello, Tess."

"Jarrod this is my husband Matt." Jodie says and the men exchange handshakes and then Alex says "Jarrod this is my brother Marcus and his wife Grace."

Again greetings are exchanged.

"So you're all on holidays. What do you think of Darwin?" Jarrod asks.

Tess says "I love it but it's so humid."

Jodie agrees and adds. "I love all the tropical plants everything is so green and lush."

Nick asks "So do you live here or are you on holidays?"

Jarrod responds "My daughter and I live here. I work at the Casino and she's still at school in year 12." He offers.

"Are you divorced?" Jodie asks ever the detective.

Stevie answers for him hoping to head off any further questions. "Jarrod's wife and his two younger children were killed in a car accident a few years back."

Jodie looks embarrassed and says "Oh Jarrod I'm so sorry."

He smiles at her but says no more.

Alex quickly changes subjects "So what are we doing for dinner tonight? Any chance we could have a BBQ"

"Oh you're making me hungry just talking about a BBQ." Stevie says.

"If you like I can organize for you to have one here?' Jarrod offers.

"That would be lovely Jarrod" Tess says.

Alex turns to Jarrod and says "Would you and your daughter like to join us Mate."

Jarrod looks straight at Stevie she smiles and says "That would be lovely; I'd like to meet your daughter."

"Righto what time?" Jodie asks.

"How about 7pm?" Jarrod offers.

"Perfect we'll meet you here at 7pm. Do we need to bring anything?" Tess says.

Jarrod smiles and says "No just yourselves. Anyway it's been nice meeting you all again I best be off I'll see you later."

As he walks away Alex moves to hug Stevie and whispers "Are you ok?"

She kisses him. "Yes I'm fine, I have you."


	21. Chapter 21

Back at Kilarney Jo, Riley and Xander are helping Dave with AI (Artificial Insemination) of the mares they have 15 brood mares and semen from three different Stallions.

Jo says "Is it cheaper to use AI rather than have your own stallion?"

Dave replies. "Well I don't think Stevie and Alex are concerned so much about the cost. It's more about safety and variety."

Riley adds "When we started out, we had our own stallions but even though they were good natured, they're a lot of work. Plus your bloodlines need more variety Alex wasn't really interested in having a stallion at stud especially when you think of where the farm is. We're too far out for potential customers."

Xander adds "This way we can buy semen from the best stallions and we produce some of the best foals in the country. The real bonus is if anyone is going to get kicked its Uncle Dave."

"Oh he's a funny boy is our Xander." Dave quips.

...

Wilgul have been shearing and everyone from Drover's has been over to help.

"Only 50 head to go and its beer o'clock." Ben says. As Kate is the better shearer Jaz has taken the school classes this week but arrives at the shed in time for afternoon tea.

"Smoko" Adam calls.

Belle, Clare, Beth and Charlotte stop their machines stretch and move towards Jaz and nourishment. Harrison and Keira continue until their sheep are done.

"Oh can't we keep going only five left each." Stella says.

"No have a break Stella, we are miles ahead today. Shearing goes faster when you've had a cuppa and you know beer is next." Kate says.

They all laugh.

As they all sit to have their afternoon tea talk turns to Darwin. "Has anyone heard from the oldies?" Stella asks.

"Yes Uncle Nick rang last night. They're having a ball."

"I bet Aunty Stevie and Uncle Alex are entertaining them" Stella laughs.

Adam grins at her and says. "Actually the other night it was Aunty Stevie and your Mum that entertained them." Stella laughs "My Mum what did she do?"

"Apparently there were some young bucks trying to ride a mechanical bull and kept getting thrown off so Aunty Grace and Aunty Stevie let them believe they couldn't ride very well and then bet the young bloke's loser buys the winners group beer all night!" Adam says.

"Oh silly buggers didn't make the bet did they?" Kate says laughing.

"Yeah they did and both the aunties road the full 8 seconds." Adam says and they all laugh.

"There's more." Adam laughs

"Both the aunties were in After 5 wear and Aunty Stevie took all her diamonds off and tied her hair up in an elastic band."

They all laugh until they're almost crying.

"You can picture them can't you?" Ben say then adds.

"Stevie and Grace would do anything for a free beer."

They laugh even more.

...

Back at Kilarney they have finished with the mares and are about to call it a day.

Dave says. "So what's on for tonight Bull.?"

"They've been shearing over at Wilgul so Jo and I are heading over for a beer and a BBQ. Are you two coming over?"

"Yeah might as well as you're not offering! Your old man is a much better host." Dave teases.

Riley agrees.

Xander laughs and says "Righto point taken. I'll bring extra beer for you two."

They all laugh.

...

Jaz has organized the BBQ and as she brings things out Jo, Bull, Riley and Dave pull in.

Dave is on the phone "Yeah come down Sal .Yep righto I love you too."

"Ahhhh that's nice Uncle Dave I love you too." Bull teases.

Dave grabs him in a head lock and says. "Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean I'll take that."

A tired bunch of shearers turn up.

"Hey I brought cold beer who wants one." Bull calls.

Everyone says yes and there is a flurry towards the esky.

A little while later someone says "Hey Bull did you hear about your Mum and Aunty Grace?"

Xander replies "Yeah I did. Guess who it was that they beat?"

Everyone just shrugs their shoulders or shakes their heads.

Jo laughs and says. "It was my brother and some of our station hands."

Everyone roars laughing.

...

"Tess are you ready." Nick calls.

"Yes almost." She replies.

Matt, Jodie Marcus and Grace are already down at the BBQ area chatting to Jarrod and his daughter Penny.

Alex is waiting for Stevie and laying on the bed ready the paper.

As the bathroom door opens he sits up.

"Stevie you look gorgeous."

She grins and says, "Really?"

He walks towards her and gestures for her to turn around.

She giggles as she turns. "Yes very nice Cowgirl. Is that one you bought with the girls the other day?"

She smiles and says "Yes it is. I never know with you. You always say every outfit I wear is nice."

He laughs and kisses her and whispers something in her ear.

She giggles and says. "Yes that's my favourite too. But I can't wear that to a BBQ"

"Righto beautiful let's go."

He gestures for her to walk in front of him and he admires her back as she goes.

"Oh Stevie do you really have to dress like this?"

She spins and says. "Why what's wrong."

He smiles and pulls her back and kisses her running his hands onto her bare back, her skin erupts with goose bumps.

Releasing the kiss he says." There's nothing wrong with it but it makes things very difficult for me."

She smiles at him, taps his cheek and says. " Come on Cowboy the others will be waiting!"

...

Alex is holding her hand as they join the others.

Jarrod has watched her walk across the lawn. She doesn't have an ounce of fat on her; her figure is just as stunning as when she was his.

She is wearing a beautiful floral dress that floats as she walks; it is cut low at the front allowing his gaze to steal a glimpse of her ample bust.

Her hair is swept up on one side and held up with a small spray of tiny orchids, and her makeup brings out her gorgeous eyes.

Just when he thinks it couldn't get any better she turns to speak to Alex and reveals the dress is cut low at the back. She is tanned to perfection. He smiles to himself.

Penny has watched her too. So this is Dad's ex- wife, she looks pretty snobby, she must be a bitch Penny decides.

Alex and Stevie walk over to Jarrod and Penny. Stevie reaches up and kisses Jarrod on the cheek. "Hello Jarrod."

She asks. "Are you going to introduce me to this beautiful girl?"

Jarrod says "Stevie this is my daughter Penny. Penny this is Stevie Ryan and her husband Alex. Alex holds out his hand and she shakes his hand. Stevie moves towards her, hugs her and says I'm pleased to meet you Penny.

As Stevie moves back she holds onto Penny's hands and says. "Your mother must have been stunning you are gorgeous."

Stevie has taken her by surprise and her eyes prick with tears.

Stevie notices, and moves back to hug her and quietly says.

"I'm sorry Penny your Dad told me about the accident I didn't mean to upset you."

Penny hugs her and cries.

Penny finds herself liking her very much.

Alex looks at Jarrod and smiles "Righto Mate let's get this BBQ going what can I do to help."

Stevie has walked over to the group and has taken Penny with her.

"Jarrod," Stevie calls "Can Penny have a shandy?'

He grins and nods.

"So Jarrod how do you cope being a single Dad?" Alex asks.

Jarrod looks at him "Yeah ok most days but a teenage girl really needs her Mum sometimes."

"I could imagine between Rose and George I didn't know which way was up sometimes. Gee they can be moody buggers." Alex laughs.

Jarrod laughs and nods then asks "So George I take it is short for Georgia?"

Alex reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet handing it to Jarrod then points out "That's Rose, Xander our eldest boy, Jake and Georgia."

"They're good looking kids Alex, your boys are tall."

Jarrod says then continues "Your girls are like their Mother."

Alex laughs "Yeah and feisty like her too, especially the little one, fires up really quick especially if you tread on her very independent toes. It's just as well I've had years of training on what not to do."

They both laugh.

"So how long have you lived in Darwin" Alex asks.

"I moved here after Stevie and I divorced and I've been here ever since. I love it."

...

They all enjoy the BBQ and have chatted easily with Jarrod and Penny it's almost 9 o'clock when Jarrod says.

"Well I think I best be going time to take Penny home."

"Listen Jarrod if we don't see you on the return trip take care of yourself and if you're ever down our way drop in for a beer." Alex says as he shakes Jarrod's hand.

Stevie hugs him and says "It was really nice to see you again."

Stevie then turns to Penny hugs her and whispers "You take good care of him he's a lovely man. "

Penny hugs her tightly and says. "I will Stevie."

After Jarrod and Penny say their farewells Stevie says. "Righto Saloon Bar next, we're meeting up with Dan and the boys."

They all laugh when Nick quips "Could be another hangover in the morning."

...

As Jarrod and Penny walk to the car Penny speaks.

"Dad I wasn't going to like Stevie but she's lovely isn't she?"

He places his arm around her and says "Yeah she is Pen and Alex is a nice bloke too."

"Do you think we'll visit them one day?' Penny asks.

"Oh I don't know maybe, one day."

...

Early the next morning the group is on the road Tess and Jodie are the first drivers as everyone else may still be over the legal limit to drive.

Nick says "Alex we're getting to old for this."

Alex quips "Yeah we're fine with the drinking part but the mornings after are a bit tricky."

Tess and the others laugh.

Tess says "Stevie did you get onto Rose?"

"Stevie replies "Yes I did everything is fine she's tired but it's all good."

Tess replies "We're going to cut it fine going home. Hope she holds onto that baby full term."

Stevie offers. "Yes I never could. Ours were all early. But Rose insisted we come away with you guys especially because of the trip to Naroo Station."

Alex has his arm draped around Stevie shoulder he pulls her to him kisses her and whispers "We'll be back Stevie and she'll be fine."

She smiles at him.


	22. Chapter 22

id:7900505

In the other car Marcus has called for a quick stop as Jodie pulls over he's out the door vomiting, closely followed by Matt.

The other cars pull over and everyone gets out for a stretch and a toilet break.

Dan laughs and says "You ladies look a bit different today. If you'd been dressed like that the other night we might not have placed that bet. "

Stevie laughs and says "Oh so you're implying we look a bit rough now."

Dan grins at her, he's worked out her sense of humour and then he says. "No not rough but at least now you look like you could handle a day on a farm or ride a horse. "

Stevie and the girls are in work clothes newer but none the less work clothes. Jeans, boots, singlets and Akubras. Alex and the boys are the same Levis, boots and shirts and wearing Akubras.

"We'll stop in about another hour for lunch it's the half way point. No swimming but a nice shady place." Everyone gets back in the cars and they head off down the road .

"Morning. " Xander says as he reaches over to kiss Jo.

She smiles at him and reaches up to hug him.

"Morning" She replies.

"What would you like to do today?" He asks her.

"I have it all planned." She says

"Oh ok Are you going to let me in on the secret?" Xander laughs.

"We're going riding." Jo says smiling.

"But we do that every day?" Xander says.

Jo kisses him and laughs and says "Yes we do, but today we're taking a picnic lunch and we're going to have swim but we're not taking bathers."

He smiles at her and says "Oh I like that."

He reaches down to kiss her.

...

Stella, Clare, Beth and Belle have finished feeding out and are gathering equipment for new fencing.

"Stella what is your problem? Ever since you got back here you're bloody grumpy. You haven't joined in when we've been to the pub or anything. Snap out of it." Beth says and the other girls agree.

Stella looks at them and walks off.

Belle quips "Well that went well Beth. You're quite the diplomat. Now who's going after her?" Clare volunteers and heads off to find Stella.

...

Riley and Kate are driving into Fisher to take the boys shopping for new clothes. Riley's phone is ringing so they pull over "Riley Ward speaking. Yeah G'day no it's all good yeah they're doing a brilliant job. No he hasn't. Hang on I'll ask Kate."

Riley covers the phone and says "Kate it's Alex their a bit worried they haven't heard from Jake has he called at all?"

Kate responds" No I haven't heard from him. If Stevie's there can I speak to her when you're finished please?" Riley returns to his phone conversation.

"No Mate Kate hasn't heard from him either.

"Yes Dave was out the other day and they're all done .Yes all 15 mares. Yeah the other group are ready to start foaling. Yeah Kate and I are just taking the boys into Fisher for new clothes." Riley laughs.

"Yeah they do Mate, Yeah .Righto. Hey Kate wants to speak to Stevie is she there? Yes talk later." Riley hands Kate the phone.

"Stevie, Hi! How's it all going? Oh that's wonderful." Kate laughs loudly then says "Yeah we heard about that. Silly buggers. Hey Stevie are you worried about Jake? Yes, Yes I will. I'm sure he's fine. Do you have Naroo's number? Hang on. Yes I've found a pen. Go on yes, yes, right I'll do that as soon as we get back. Yes I'm sure but you'll enjoy your holiday more if you know for sure. Righto bye."

Over in Victoria Jake Ryan is awake, hung over and has a beautiful girl beside him. He's unaware his family are concerned about him. Beside him the girl stretches and yawns.

"Oh Hello." she grins.

He smiles at her and says "Good Morning."

Then reaches over and kisses her. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck and accepts his kiss.

Time disappears and they wake again a few hours later shower and dress.

She reaches into her handbag and hands him his car keys, wallet and phone he glances at his phone and there are an enormous amount of missed calls, he quickly looks at them and recognizes several numbers. "Jake do you have plans for today?" Leonie asks.

He is distracted but looks at her.

"Sorry what did you say?" Jake asks.

"Are you all right Jake?" Leonie asks.

"I've got heaps of missed calls from home I'm worried something is wrong."

She walks over to him hugs him and says "I'll wait while you call if you like. Do you want me to wait outside?"

"No it's all good you don't have to wait outside." Jake says as he smiles at her.

Jake rings Kilarney first. "Hello Kate. It's Jake. No I'm great. Is everything Ok? Oh righto. Yes, Yes I will. How's the farm? Great. You're all well? Righto tell everyone I said hello. Bye." He breathes deeply.

Leonie can see the relief on his face. They met on their first day here and have been inseparable ever since. She's never met a boy like him. He strong yet gentle he's kind and treats her with respect and he's extremely affectionate which she loves.

Any where anytime if he feels the urge to kiss her he does. He makes her feel very special.

Jake smiles at her and says "My folks are worried because they haven't heard from me since I got here."

"What you didn't ring them to let them know you were safe? Well you need to ring them straight away Jake." Leonie says.

Jake laughs "Well it's your fault I didn't ring .I was too busy trying to attract your attention and then I forgot about them."

She smiles at him and says "Nice try Jake but not a good enough excuse."

"Yeah Stevie will be pissed off for sure." Jake says.

"Who's Stevie?" Leonie asks.

"My Mum," Jake grins. "Her name is actually Stephanie but she hates that. Everyone calls her Stevie but Dad calls her Steve's, Beautiful or Cowgirl."

Leonie smiles and says "Well I suggest you ring Stevie right now."

...

Naroo is spectacular and the group have had the grand tour of areas closer to the homestead. Jack and Jessie are taking them camping tonight but are just sitting down to lunch.

Stevie's phone rings "Hello Stevie Ryan. Oh Hello! Why didn't you ring? Right, so you're ok? Well I was worried Jake it's almost three weeks."

Alex gestures that he wants to speak with him.

"Yes we are. It is spectacular, yes another week. Yes I'll send some photos to your phone. Jake Dad wants to speak with you. I love you too."

"Hey Mate. Yes well so you bloody should be. You know we worry especially you're Mum. So what's the excuse? What was so important you didn't answer your phone?"

Stevie is watching Alex and when he grins she twigs.

Alex continues. "Right, Really well I don't know mate I suppose so. How's the course going? Really, that's great mate I'm proud of you. Yeah I will yeah I love you too. Bye."

Alex is grinning as he takes the phone from his ear.

Stevie looks at him and says. "He's found a girl hasn't he?"

Alex laughs and says "How in the hell did you work that out Cowgirl?'

Stevie grins and says. "By the look on your face, Alex."

He laughs and so does everyone else at the table.

...

Back in Victoria Leonie has listened as Jake rang his parents obviously his Mum told him off but the conversation was sweet and finished well but then his Dad got on the phone and did basically the same thing except his dad must have twigged that a woman was involved and she loved the things Jake said to his Dad and then he finished with "I love you Dad."

Wow she thinks to herself a man that freely tells his Mum and Dad that he loves them in front of a woman. Jake said he's taking her home for Easter. Funny he hasn't asked her yet. But she'll go she doesn't ever want to leave him. She likes this man more and more.

Jake phone registers a message has been sent. He opens it looks and smiles. Leonie watches him. The phone acknowledges more messages. Jake sits beside Leonie and shows her the photos.

"That's Mum and Dad." Jake says.

Leonie looks at the photo. "Wow they're young looking. You're Dad's cute and you're Mum's gorgeous."

Jake laughs and says "Yeah I've heard that before."

He shows her the rest of the photos the aunties and Uncles and pictures from around Naroo.

"So they're on holidays in Darwin." Leonie asks

"Yeah but at the moment they're on Naroo Station." Jake says.

"Wow really who do they know there."Leonie asks.

Jake replies. "My brother Xander is engaged to Jo their daughter."

Jake turns his phone around and points it at them.

Leonie laughs and says "So I'm going to meet your parents am I?"

"Yeah we'll send a photo so they know who to look for when we come of the plane." He laughs.

...

So the young blokes found himself a girl" Nick asks.

"Yes sounds like it." Alex says.

"So he obviously met her at Marcus Newham but when?" Stevie asks.

Alex laughs and says. "The first day, sounds like they've been together ever since."

Stevie's phone registers a message she opens it and grins. "I could see he'd be distracted."

She hands the phone to Alex he grins and says" Well he's got good taste."

The phone is handed around and everyone admires the pretty brunette in the photo.

"Wow she's cute." Jodie says.

"Well you'll all get to meet her at Easter. Jake is bringing her home with him." Alex says.


	23. Chapter 23

Naroo station hands have saddled up the horses ready for the group to head out. Some have driven to the camping spot to drop off the camping gear. Jack and Jessie are thrilled to have the group here and get to show them there farm.

Jack says. "We have a ride of about an hour and the boys have already taken the gear out. We can swim but we have to ride up into the escarpment a little so we'll be croc free. So if you're going to swim better grab your bathers."

"So, Is Dan coming with us?" Tess asks.

"Yes he is." Jack replies.

"Oh good he's great fun." Jodie says.

Jack laughs and says "That's, what he said about all of you.'

...

Everyone enjoys the ride out and is taken with the raw beauty of the place, the colours and difference between here and home. Even going swimming was an adventure riding up through the escarpment was interesting and challenging at times.

" So Jack do you ride up through here much?" Marcus asks.

" No not really we use helicopters, quads and bull catchers most of the time. But I know all of you are experienced riders otherwise we would have brought you out in jeeps. Horseback you get to see and feel more."

They swim in a crystal clear pool with a trickling waterfall feeding it.

"Oh my god this is awesome." Grace says.

" Tess laughs and says "Shame the blokes are with us. A bit of a skinny dip would be awesome out here."

Jessie laughs and says "Now you've spoilt my surprise Tess I was going to drive us out here tomorrow when Jack takes the boys somewhere else."

They all laugh.

Later that night they sit around the campfire and have a beer enjoying each other's company.

Jack says "So Grace I hear you used to ride the circuit with Stevie and Alex?"

Grace grins and says "Yes, that was a long time ago Jack."

"Obviously, not that long ago if you can still ride a mechanical bull for 8 seconds."

Everyone laughs when Dan says "Well you ride well enough to win beer."

Alex quips" Mate as soon as we knew the bet was for beer we knew you were done. Stevie and Grace would do anything for a free beer and the fact you didn't think they could do it. Never ever tell Stevie or Grace they can't do something. Shot yourself in the foot right there Mate."

They all laugh till they cry.

...

The days go by quickly and Jack, Jessie and Dan have given them every chance to experience life on Naroo they've all been a part of a huge muster, gone fishing for barramundi, swum in pools up in the escarpment.

Ridden and driven Horses, Bull catchers, helicopters and quads all over the property. Jack and Jessie and Dan have loved having them all here they are fun, hard working and willing to have a go at everything.

Dinners have been very entertaining and as Dan told his parents get a few beers in them and they are as funny as. The stories have been hilarious and Jack and Jessie agree it's been a long time since they've laughed so much.

Jack and Jessie have noticed and agree with Dan this group will take such good care of Jo and they are very happy about that. Especially Stevie and Alex their love for one another and their personalities bring a spark and an amazing feeling of fun when they're around.

"We're going to miss all of you?" Jack says on their last night at Naroo.

"Yeah it's been a lot of fun Mate." Nick says and they all agree.

"Well Stevie and I have decided to come back to the Territory in May for the Darwin Rodeo will you come up for it?" Alex asks.

Jessie says 'More than likely yes, Dan and some of the boys are riding so we'll try."

They eat and drink late in to the night and sleep a little later than they should. The next day as they farewell the Powers.

Jack says "You are all very welcome to come back anytime."

"Yes, thank you so much we've had a fantastic time with you." Tess says.

"Next time you're down in Adelaide make sure you allow a few days to visit." Alex says.

"Dan will be in Adelaide the week after next." Jessie says.

Alex looks at Dan and says. "Well you'd best drop in and stay with us Dan perhaps we can teach you how to ride?"

Dan laughs and says "You're on Alex and I'll teach you how to drink beer."

Alex laughs.

A late night, too much alcohol an early morning and a ten hour drive takes its toll on the group and they arrive back at The Skylight Resort in Darwin very weary. They decide room service is the best bet tonight and a leisurely day tomorrow by the pool.

...

After Clare went to find Stella she discovered her sitting on the veranda in tears.

"Hey Stella what's wrong?" Clare asks as she hugs her cousin.

Stella says "If I tell you have to swear you won't tell anyone else."

Clare looks at her and says "I promise Stella, now what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant Clare." Clare is shocked.

"Pregnant, Stella How? Who? Does he know?"

Stella tells Clare about the guy she met at Uni, promised everything, produced nothing, treated her badly and after he dumped her for another girl she found out she was pregnant.

Stella explains she has an appointment next week to have an abortion in Adelaide. Clare is shocked and tries to make sure Stella is certain about abortion.

"Clare I have no choice. I'm only 19 years old; I will not be tied to him by a child neither of us wanted. I know it's callous but I've thought about this a lot and I don't want to bring a child into the world that isn't wanted. I was stupid and didn't protect myself but I won't have this child. I do not want to talk about this. I've made my decision. End of story."

Clare says "Ok I don't agree with abortion but I'm not you. I won't judge you Stella and I'll come with you to Adelaide and I'll keep your secret. I'll tell the girls you've got boy troubles."

Clare hugs her as she cries." Thanks Clare this has been so difficult I didn't agree with abortion either but once it's you." She says sadly.

...

Stevie is soaking in the spa when Alex joins her. She giggles as he climbs into the tub champagne glasses in hands.

"Champagne Alex, what are we celebrating?"Stevie asks.

Alex replies. "Getting you on your own. Finally!"

She laughs as she takes the champagne from him.

"So, Alex are you ready to go home." Stevie asks.

"Yeah I am it's been fun but I think I need a rest, Don't you?" Stevie nods and laughs.

"Yes we've been busy and I have enjoyed Darwin and Naroo was an amazing experience but I'm looking forward to going home too."

...

Tess and Nick have eaten, showered and are ready for bed.

"I'm exhausted Nick." Tess says as she flops onto the bed.

Nick lies beside her and leans over and kisses her and says "Well that's a shame."

Tess giggles, as she reaches up to draw him back into a kiss then she says. "Perhaps you could keep me awake somehow."

Nick grins and says "Perhaps I could. "

He kisses her again.

...

A week later the group are back home. Everyone is glad to have them back the work load will ease with eight others to help.

Tess, Nick, Jodie and Matt are really impressed with how well Adam and the girls have run the place everything and more has been done.

Over at Wilgul it's the same story the shearing is done and the place is really tidy and more work has been done than required.

Stevie is changed into her old work clothes and hat and it feels good. She walks downstairs and into the kitchen puts the kettle on then hears the back door.

"Stevie! Welcome home." Jo says as she walks towards her.

Stevie reaches out and hugs her. "Hello Jo it's good to be back. You guys did a great job while we were away." Stevie says.

" Oh it was easy, the place almost runs itself it's so well set up. Plus Riley is awesome he doesn't miss a trick." Jo says.

"Yeah he's the package all right, great worker, brilliant with horses, as funny as and easy on the eye." Stevie says.

Jo looks shocked and Stevie laughs. "Don't look so shocked Jo. Nothing wrong with having a perve."

Jo laughs and says "Stevie you are a bad woman."

As they are laughing Alex quips "So I take you away on a beautiful holiday, spoil you with diamonds and we're home for five seconds and you're perving on our partner."

He walks to Stevie wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

She giggles. "Well I'm human Alex. What can I say?"

They laugh.

Alex hugs Jo and says. "Jo how are you?"

"I'm great Alex thanks. So you enjoyed Darwin and Naroo?" Jo asks.

"Oh yeah we had a brilliant time with both places and we met your brother Dan" Alex says.

Jo smiles and says "Yes I heard about that."

"So Stevie are you making me a coffee too?" he says as he stands behind her and drapes himself around her kissing her neck.

Stevie giggles "I will but I need to concentrate and you're not helping Alex."

"Fine," he says he moves away.

Jo laughs when Stevie looks at him and he pretends he's sad.

Stevie smiles and moves over and kisses him and he responds.

"I'll make the coffee shall I?" Jo laughs and thinks to herself it's nice to have them back.


	24. Chapter 24

Clare and Stella are in Adelaide. Stella has an appointment tomorrow and Clare has come with her as support.

"Clare thanks for helping me." Stella says. "Stella I know if things were reversed you'd do the same." Clare says.

" I'm going to lie down for awhile is that ok?" Stella asks.

" Yeah of course it is." Clare hugs Stella and adds. "I'm going for a walk to see if I can find a newsagent. I'll have my phone with me if you need me ok"

Stella smiles at her and says "Ok."

...

Sometime later Clare has been walking around looking in shops and eventually finds a newsagent's. Absent minded she reaches for a Weekly Times and it's pulled from her hand, shocked she looks up into an amazing pair of blue eyes.

"Oh I'm Sorry." Blue eyes says.

Clare is speechless and just stands for a second focussing on this handsome face.

He reaches out and touches her arm her skin tingles.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

She comes to her senses." Oh yes I'm fine that's. I'm sorry I was daydreaming." She offers.

Again he smiles at her and his eyes twinkle as he speaks "I didn't mean to grab the paper out of your hand I'm sorry."

She smiles and says "No I'm sorry I should have been paying attention. "

He is enjoying talking to her she is beautiful, no rings on her fingers. But he's certain she'd have a boyfriend she's way to pretty to be single.

He smiles at her and says "Anyway I don't suppose you'd like to have a coffee with me?"

Clare heart is pounding. Oh this is too good to be true. "Hi I'm Clare and I'd love too."

Clare's phone is ringing "Hello, oh God yes I'm coming."

She doesn't even think about Blue eyes she's out the door and gone. Stella needs her.

Blue eyes stands with the Weekly Times in his hand and disappointment in his heart. He didn't get her number or even her last name. "Stella where are you?" Clare calls.

"I'm in my room Clare."

As Clare enters she sees Stella is in her bed doubled up with pain.

"Stella what can I do?"

"Clare I've lost the baby." Stella cries.

" We need to get you to a doctor Stella." Clare says.

" Why they can't do anything? I just need aspirin or something stronger." Stella says and begins to cry.

Clare holds her "Oh Clare I was going to abort but I've miscarried and I feel awful. It was my child. I'm not a nice person. A nice person wouldn't do that to her own child." She cries and cries and cries. She cries out of guilt and grief and relief. Relief that this didn't happen by her own hand.

Clare holds her cousin and kisses her head and soothes her until she falls asleep. Once Clare is certain Stella is asleep she grabs her purse and heads out to buy pain relief for Stella and hopes she'll see Blue eyes again.

Clare is out for an hour or so and returns with paracetamol and a heavy heart she didn't find him. She touches her arm where he placed his hand and smiles at the memory of his touch. "Clare is that you?" Stella calls." Yes it is hang on I'll just get some water I've brought you some paracetamol."

...

Everyone is headed for Kilarney for a BBQ tea. Tess, Nick, Jodie and Matt left half an hour ago. Clare is driving and is still waiting on Adam, Beth and Belle. "Will you lot hurry up?" Clare calls.

Over at Wilgul the place is deserted everyone is keen for a beer. Kilarney's kitchen is full Nick, Tess, Matt, Jodie, Marcus, Grace ,Kate, Riley, Jo and Xander, Charlotte and Harry are chatting to Dan, Jo's brother everyone is laughing at the stories of the recent holiday to Darwin and Naroo the back door goes and Beth, Adam and Belle walk in.

Nick introduces them to Dan and then Clare walks in, she stops dead in her tracks.

"Blue eyes" She says.

His smile is broad. "Hello Clare."

Everyone in the room stops and watches them stare at each other.

Alex grins and says "So you two know each other?"

'No we don't." Clare says without taking her eyes off him.

Everyone looks puzzled.

Dan looks into her eyes and smiles as he takes her hand to shake it.

"Pleased to meet you Clare I'm Dan Power. Jo's brother."

Clare grins at him and says "Clare Ryan, Bull's cousin pleased to meet you. So are you still going to buy me a coffee?"She says.

"Love to." He grins still holding her hand.

"Hello." Nick says reaching out to shake Dan's hand "Nick Ryan Clare's Father."

Everyone laughs.

...

Another successful BBQ Dad Xander quips.

"Yeah it is Mate you don't have to do much with this lot though everyone enjoys themselves. Just add beer." Alex says and laughs.

Xander says "Hey what did you make of Clare and Dan?"

"Well I'm guessing we'll have a new couple in the family before the weeks out. You could feel the attraction." Alex says.

"Yeah that's what Jo said too. She reckons she has never seen him react like that before." Xander offers.

Alex quips "It's the Ryan charm Mate gets em' every time." They both laugh.

...

Clare and Dan have walked off down by the horses. Small talk is flowing but Clare just wants him to kiss her. He's walking beside her and wants to touch her. This is weird he thinks to himself I'm never shy with girls never.

"Clare stop for a minute please."

She stops and looks up at him and says "What?"

He gently puts his arms around her and pulls her into his embrace he reaches down and she moves up too him. His lips touch hers and he feels his heart pounding, as she moves her arms around his neck, her shirt lifts at her waist band and his hands move onto her back her skin tingles at his touch and she moans softly.

He kisses her deeply and doesn't want to stop. Eventually she pauses and moves back.

"Wow." Is all she says?

He laughs and says. "I've never been kissed like that before."

Clare seems confused "What it wasn't any good?"

He grins at her and kisses her again when he releases her he says "No I meant it was the best kiss I've ever had."

Clare grins and thinks to herself me too.

...

"Alex wake up. Alex" Stevie gently shakes him.

He reaches out for her "Hmmm Stevie."

She giggles "Alex! Rose is in labour."

He opens his eyes quickly.

"She's in labour?" He says as he sits up blinking.

" Yes get dressed quickly." Stevie says.

As he stumbles about he says. "Why do babies always turn up in the middle of the night?"

Stevie reaches up and kisses him and says "Hurry up Grandad your grandson won't wait."

Alex chuckles and says "Sounds good doesn't Cowgirl? Grandad"

He laughs to himself.

...

They run out the door waking Xander as they go "Uncle Xander! Aunty Jo wake up. We're off to the hospital. Ring George and Jake please we'll see you there."

By the time they reach the hospital the baby has already arrived. Jack comes out to the waiting room and he's beaming. " It's a little boy. Rose is great and the baby is too you can come in now."

They hug him and congratulate him. As they enter the room Rose has the baby in her arms she smiles at them and says " Hello Grandma, Hello Grandad."

Stevie is crying and Alex looks a bit teary as Rose hands the baby to Stevie she kisses him and says " Hello mate I'm your Grandma."

She passes him onto Alex. "Hey, little man welcome to the family." He says as he kisses him.

"Hey what's his name?" Stevie asks.

Rose looks at Jack and then over to Alex and says. "Cody Jackson Alexander Ryan."

Alex grins from ear to ear. "Oh, Rose that's beautiful."

Stevie says tears falling down her cheeks. Alex stands up and hands the little boy back to Stevie kisses her and then hugs Rose. "It's a beautiful name Rose." He says as he kisses her forehead.

She laughs and says "I knew you'd like it."

The door opens and a nurse shows Xander and Jo in "Hey Sis good work. "

Xander says as he kisses his sister.

" George sends her love and so do Jake and Leonie. Jake said they'll see you at Easter and George says she'll see you when Mum and Dad let her."

They all laugh.

...

"Come on Mum are you going to hog him all night or can I hold him?" Xander says.

"Well, sit down then." Xander sits in the armchair and Stevie places the little boy in his arms.

" He kisses him and says "Hello Mate, Gee we need to get some meat onya mate you're a bit scrawny."

Everyone laughs.

Jo smiles at Xander he looks quite at home with a baby in his arms. Alex is leaning against the wall and Stevie is standing in front of him and he has his arms around her.

He nuzzles into her neck and whispers. "I love you Stevie."

Jo is now sitting in the armchair and Xander is placing the baby in her arms. Xander kisses her head as he sit beside her on the arm of the chair.

"Oh my God Rose, he's just so perfect and soft and beautiful." Her voice catches.

Xander looks at her as a tear falls down her cheek, he wipes it.

She smiles at him. Alex hugs Stevie tighter and she looks up at him and he winks at her.


	25. Chapter 25

Georgia is home a week earlier so she can meet her new nephew. Jake and Leonie fly in the day after tomorrow and the other kids a few days after that.

Everyone is gearing up for autumn as Easter marks the end of the good weather colder night and days are coming and the work has been about getting firewood ready and all the jobs that have to be done before the ice and rains of winter.

Dan is still here as he has found excuses to stay on much to his Mum and Dad's dismay.

Jessie has rung Tess for a chat "Hello Jessie yes we're great thanks and you? Oh lovely. Yes their all well. Rose had the baby so Alex and Stevie are thrilled. Yes, yes that's right."

Tess laughs. "Yes he is. Yes that's right Clare. Apparently they met in Adelaide but she had to rush off and he didn't get her name and he turned up at Kilarney as planned we had a family BBQ and Fireworks .Yes exactly no Jessie it's like Stevie and Alex. " Tess giggles.

"Yes Nick and I were quite shocked, yes she's always been our quiet one."

Tess laughs loudly "I know yes exactly. You should come for Easter? Well your family is here and you know you'd be more than welcome. Yes I know farm commitments. Yes I know. Just talk to Jack, we'd love to see you again. Yes exactly. Righto Bye."

...

Clare finds Stella brushing down the horses.

"Stella How are you?' Clare asks.

"I'm good thanks Clare."

Clare hugs her and says "Really Stella. Are you all right. I'm sorry I've been distracted and I should have been here for you."

" No seriously Clare I am really good, things happen for a reason and you have to learn from life and move forward. I was too young to be a mother and even though I was sad at the decision I had to make it was taken out of my hands which was a good thing because I don't have to live with so much guilt. When I have a child I want the father to be there and I want to it to be a happy occasion." Stella says.

Clare responds. "I'm glad Stella. I was so worried for you."

"Well you don't have to worry Clare. I'm all good plus I'm on the pill now. So it will be my choice when I have a child. Thank you for being there for me it meant a lot." Stella says smiling.

"So have you met Cody yet?" Stella asks

"I have he's gorgeous." Clare's says smiling.

"Well you'll be next Clare. I hear that Dan is pretty keen on you. Engagement, marriage, babies." Stella teases.

Clare pushes Stella and laughs "He's pretty dam hot he'd make cute babies."

Stella laughs and says "Clare Ryan I'm shocked I thought you were the quiet one"

They both laugh as they walk towards the house.

...

Easter holidays arrive and almost everyone is home for the school holidays. Farm life slows as the families take time with the children.

Kate, Jaz and Grace can relax as they don't have classes with the kids and with more people around the work is done quicker plus with a lot of farm work slows crops are either replanted or harvested.

Ewes will start lambing soon plus some of the cattle will calve although most are timed for the warmer months and the mares are due to foal but they will be stabled so weather conditions aren't an issue.

Stevie stretches and yawns and rolls over and snuggles into Alex. "Hmmm Good morning beautiful." He whispers as he pulls her into him.

Stevie smiles as he pushes his chest against hers and says "Alex you are going to wear me out."

He moves his head back and looks into her eyes smiles and says "Well I'm doing my best."

His lips are upon hers quickly, softly, completely. She responds as she always does. Alex is smiling on the inside and thinking got ya cowgirl. He deepens the kiss and she is gone, she hears nothing, sees nothing, just him, strong, gorgeous him and his soft lips and his safe arms.

Sometime later Alex rises and enters the shower he smiles as he leaves their bed. Stevie is curled up sleeping peacefully. God she's beautiful.

...

Moving into the shower Alex reflects on the last few months. Rose has given them their first grandchild, Xander is engaged and Jake is bringing a partner with him today.

Darwin with Stevie was fantastic they laughed and loved and enjoyed each other.

What could be better than being married to your best friend? He smiles to himself and then he hears Stevie come into the bathroom she moves into the shower with him.

"Hello Again." He says as he smiles at her.

She says nothing but reaches up for a kiss he leans towards her and accepts.

She pushes her bare breasts against his chest as she kisses him.

He moves back and says. "Who's wearing who out?"

She grins and moves to leave the shower. He laughs and grabs her and kisses her and says "You can't start something if you can't finish."

She giggles and says "Oh I can finish."

...

Half an hour later Stevie and Alex are in the kitchen about to prepare their breakfast. Stevie is standing at the bench and Alex turns her to him and kisses her then nuzzles into her neck.

"God you smell good." He says she giggles.

He loves the way she giggles and she has the cutest laugh.

He kisses her again then whispers "Want to go back upstairs."

She giggles and he kisses her, she responds to his touch, his kiss "Oh god I love you Stevie."

She kisses him softly, deeply, her tongue teases him, leaves him wanting her, she runs her hands under his shirt and his skin tingles and he responds and moans "Oh god."

She kisses him again deeply, deeply.

...

"Steady on you two."

Jake is standing at the door with Leonie he has a huge grin on his face.

Alex continues to hold Stevie. "Mate when did you sneak in?"

Stevie is grinning and moves to stand in front of Alex she waits for a moment then moves towards Jake and embraces him.

"Oh it's so good to see you Jake. How did you get here? We thought you were flying in at 5pm tonight." Stevie says.

Alex has joined them and has grabbed Jake and hugged him as he moves back he ruffles his hair "Good to see you son."

Jake smiles and says "It's good to be home. Mum, Dad this is Leonie. Leonie this is Stevie and Alex. Stevie reaches out her hand and says "Nice to meet you finally Leonie."

Alex smiles at her and offers his hand and says "G'day Leonie." Alex moves over to stand behind Stevie with his arms around her.

"So I see your still mauling my Mother." Jake says.

Alex responds "Mate like I've told you before the greatest thing a man can do for his children is to love their Mother. I'm just looking after you kids."

They all laugh.

"So why are you early, and how did you get here?"Alex asks.

"We flew to Adelaide and caught the train to Leonie's friends house stayed there the night, grabbed Leonie's car and drove up early. I have a nephew that's waiting to meet me," Jake says.

"Do you want coffee?" Stevie asks.

"Yes please but I'll take Leonie upstairs first and then we'll come and have breakfast with you." Jake says smiling.

As Jake leads Leonie away Alex grabs Stevie and his lips are upon hers quickly, completely and she responds.

"See I told you." Jake says.

Stevie and Alex move apart and look at Jake, Leonie is grinning beside him ".

Alex grins and says "Oh bugger off will ya. Can't a man get some privacy?"

Stevie giggles and flicks Alex and Jake smiles and moves to take Leonie upstairs.

Alex pokes his head round the corner to make sure they've gone.

Stevie is standing grinning at him when he walks back in. "So Alex that could have been embarrassing for you."

"I'm going to stay away from you." He grins.

She moves towards him grinning "Oh why Alex? Don't you want to hug me, kiss me go upstairs with me now?"

He laughs as he moves away from her and whispers 'Stevie they'll be back in a minute for breakfast, you need to leave me alone, at least until I finish cooking."

Stevie laughs and keeps moving towards him and says "Come on Alex I thought you were made of tougher stuff. So if I run my hands up your back or kiss you, breakfast won't get cooked."

He grins at her and says" You're a bad woman Stevie Ryan. One kiss and then you help with breakfast."

She grins as he moves towards her.

He leans to kiss her and she lets him, wrapping her arms around his waist, she runs her hands under his shirt onto his bare skin and at the same time teases him with her tongue."

He moves away and laughs. "Stevie you are going to get yourself in all sorts of trouble if you keep that up."

She just grins at him and moves to help with breakfast.


	26. Chapter 26

Jake and Leonie have taken their bags up to Jakes room.

"So Jake are your parents always that affectionate with each other?"

Jake laughs and says. "No sometimes they're worse."

Leonie laughs and says "Jake I'm serious."

Jake looks at her and says "So am I. Leonie there is one thing you need to know about my parents they adore each other and they aren't afraid to show it. We're all used to it but new people here are always shocked but you'll grow to not notice it. Just be prepared to walk into a room and they'll be kissing. He always has his hands on her I don't mean in a crude way but you'll see what I mean. Oh and one more thing he doesn't just peck her he really kisses her. I've watched them and it's like they forget other people are even there."

...

Downstairs Alex and Stevie have organized breakfast and allowed enough for the entire family because they know once the smell wafts upstairs they'll be down ravenous.

Alex walks up the stairs and knocks on Jakes door "Breakfast is ready."

"Righto."

Jake and Leonie arrive in the kitchen a short time later for breakfast.

"Righto grab a plate Leonie." Alex says.

As they dish up Georgia, Xander, Jo have all joined them.

"Old man, glad you cooked enough for all of us."Xander quips.

"Well it was actually your mother." Alex says as her wraps his arms around Stevie and nuzzles into her neck.

Unseen Stevie runs her hand up the inside of his leg.

She turns her head to look up at him and he grins and shakes his head.

She licks her lip and holds back a grin.

Georgia has moved to hug Jake.

"Hey George How was school?' Jake asks.

" Yeah Ok have you seen Cody yet?' Georgia asks.

" No not yet." He answers. "Leonie this is my youngest sister Georgia, My brother Xander and his fiancée Jo."

Everyone exchanges greetings. Jake and Xander hug and Jake reaches down and kisses Jo on the cheek "G'day Jo. How are you?'

"I'm great Jake. How is the course going?"

"Yeah really well I've surprised myself. I'm cleverer than I thought"

They all laugh.

...

At the Ward house the boys are up and noisily making breakfast.

Kate is snuggled up in Riley's arms.

Riley says "Kate you actually miss this noise?"

Kate laughs and says "No I don't miss the noise or the mess I just miss them and you do too."

He hugs her closer "Righto Mrs Ward let's get this show on the road."

An hour later they are up dressed and over at Stevie and Alex's with all the boys. As they walk in they are greeted by all the Ryan's.

"Hey guys, How are you? How was school? Are you guys going for a ride today? "

Leonie is a bit overwhelmed by all these new people but Jake puts his arm around her and introduces her. "Kate, Riley this is Leonie"

"Pleased to meet you Leonie." They both say.

"Righto guys, this is my girlfriend Leonie. Leonie these are Riley and Kate's boys John, Anthony, Paul, Toby, Scott and Blake."

"Hi guys, pleased to meet you." Leonie says as she reaches to shake all of their hands.

As she moves away from John, he says to Jake. "She's a hottie Jakey."

Jake grabs him in a headlock.

Riley and Alex have heard John and both chuckle.

"So are you going for a ride with the boys Riley?" Xander asks.

"Yeah Kate and I thought we'd take them for a ride over to Drover's."

"Oh that sounds like fun." Jo says.

"You're welcome to join us Jo." Kate says.

Alex looks at Leonie and says. "Do you ride Leonie?"

"Yes I do."She replies.

' Why don't we all ride over?" Alex suggests.

They talk about it and decide it's a great idea the day is perfect. Half an hour later they're all saddled up. Jake and Leonie have raced over to see Rose and baby Cody and promise to call back in later this afternoon.

Alex says "I rang Tess and they're riding out and so are Grace and Marcus and all their lot."

As they ride out Leonie says to Jake. "Oh my goodness Jake this is amazing. I don't think I've ever ridden with so many people."

Jake laughs and says," When we were little we'd often ride with the whole family. I love it. Just be aware of the younger ones and be ready to help if they need it. They're all pretty good riders but just be mindful."

He leans over and kisses her.

...

Grace and Marcus, Stella, Keira, Gemma and Meggy have joined up with Ben and Jaz, Tara and Dan and headed towards the wildlife corridor.

Tess, Nick Matt, Jodie and their girls plus Adam and Dan are all mounted up and riding towards the corridor too.

As the Wards and Ryan's cross the first paddock someone yells riders coming. Shortly they are joined by Charlotte and Harrison.

Stevie turns back to Leonie "How are you doing?"

Stevie asks." I'm great Stevie this is awesome. I've never ridden with so many people. Jake said you used to all do this heaps when he was little."

Stevie smiles at the memory "Yeah we did we'd camp out at the wildlife corridor they used to love it. We'd have a huge bonfire and all sleep in our swags around it."

"Stevie, Thank you, for having me to stay." Leonie says.

Stevie smiles at her and says "You're welcome Leonie."

Alex and Jake are chatting about Cody. "He's pretty cute isn't he Dad"

"Yeah he is mate and Rose and Jack are so happy."

Alex replies and says "So what did you think of his name?"

"I knew that's what she was going to call him, she even asked Xander if he'd mind you know thinking he might like to use the name for his own kid one day. Which I thought was really nice and Xander said she should use it because he's the first Ryan grandson."

Jake rides off to see Leonie. Alex thinks about how great his kids are all four of them.

...

Stevie watches her as she rides towards Jake. Her riding style is nice, moves well, has control of the horse is firm but gentle.

"Oi Cowgirl." She grins.

Alex moves up beside her and leans over and kisses her.

Ahead of them Jake says to Leonie "Turn around Leo."

Leonie turns her horse and follows Jakes gaze.

Alex has his arm around Stevie's shoulder and he draws her in to kiss her again, his lips soft upon hers, she responds as he kisses her deeply she hears nothing, sees nothing, just his lips and his strong arms Oh God here we go again, time stands still.

The horse moves under him and breaks the kiss.

Stevie giggles and says "Alex they've left us behind."

She gallops away and he gives chase.

Leonie and Jake have turned back.

Leonie says "Oh my god Jake, you're Dad certainly knows how to kiss a woman."

Jake smiles and says "I told you. That's how he always kisses her."

...

They all ride for just under hour and meet up with the others.

Jake introduces everyone to Leonie and tells her not to worry it will be awhile before she remembers everyone's names.

Clare introduces Dan to Jake and Leonie and George too.

"So you're Jo's Brother." Jake states.

"Yes that's right. So you're doing the horse management course In Victoria Jake."

'Yes that's right.' Jake replies.

" I'm hoping to be in Melbourne in June and I'm hoping Clare will come with me how would you feel if we came to visit?' Dan asks.

"Yes that would be great. Clare's got my number."

"So you ride the circuit with Bull?" Jake asks.

"Yeah he's coming up to Darwin in May for our rodeo it's a beauty. You should come too."

"I'd love too but it depends on where I get my placement."

Dan grins and says "My little sister did hers on Kilarney I'm sure Mum and Dad would love to return the favour and you could come to Naroo? What do you think?"

Jake grins and says "That would be awesome I've always wanted to see The Territory."

"Right I'll ring when we get back.'

Jo is riding with Leonie and Georgia and Charlotte joins them.

" Hey kiddo great to have you home." Georgia smiles at Charlotte and says "Thanks it's good to be home. How's Harry?"

Charlotte laughs and says "He's wonderful. So have you found yourself a bloke yet?'

Georgia laughs and says. You've got to be joking I'm in year 12 Charlotte. Don't you remember the mentality of year 12 boys? I'm almost 17 and most of the boys at school are a similar age but mentally arghh don't even start me."

The girls all laugh.

Charlotte laughs and says "Oh George give them a chance."

Georgia looks around to make sure her family isn't close by. "Charlotte, I lived in France for a year unchaperoned .Think about it. I don't date boys."

"Georgia Ryan I'm shocked" Charlotte laughs.

"Oh God Charlotte when I first moved to France I dated one guy for a month or so, he was 22 and drove a Ferrari. Later I dated an Australian guy he was 23. He was backpacking around Europe. My God he was a honey, beautiful eyes and boy could he kiss. It wasn't just his looks, we went to museums and art galleries and he was so good to talk to, we just clicked but his work visa expired and he had to move on. I moved home a couple of weeks later. I lost his email and I never heard from him again. I cried for weeks I guess he meant more to me than I did to him."

She says sadly and continues "I come back here and I'm stuck with immature, pimply face morons that are still trying to work out what to do with a girl."

Leonie, Jo and Charlotte are laughing so hard they're just about falling off their horses.

"My god Georgia and the family all think you're this sweet, innocent little kid." Charlotte laughs.

" Well I'm sweet but the innocent tag certainly fell off in France and as for the little kid thing. I'm the youngest it doesn't matter how old I am I'll always be the kid sister."

They all laugh and laugh and laugh.

Finally Georgia says "I'm assuming Jo and Leonie that you won't say a word to my brother's. If either of my brothers find out, I'm coming straight to you two." They both laugh.

"Hey Jo you're brothers pretty damn cute." Georgia says.

Jo laughs and says "I think he's taken George."

Georgia laughs "Oh I already figured that out. How old is he?"

Jo says "Almost 26 why?"

Georgia says."Gee there's a bit of a gap between you then."

Jo laughs and says. "I have another brother but he's overseas at the moment. He's 23, actually he's due home soon. I must ask Dan when he'll be back."

"Right well if he's as cute as Dan invite him down." Georgia says and they all laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Stevie. Guess who's coming to spend Easter with us?" Tess says.

Stevie rides over to her and says "I have no idea Tess who?"

Tess grins and says "Jessie and Jack they fly in tonight."

"Oh that's awesome Tess when did you find that out?" Stevie asks.

"Well I asked them last week but they rang this morning. So, Nick will pick them up at 5pm."

Stevie gestures for Alex to come over. He rides towards them and when he gets close Stevie says 'Jack and Jessie fly in tonight to share Easter with us."

Alex grins and says. "Could be that we'll be hung over tomorrow then."

"So do you want to come over for a BBQ tonight we've got that big pile of tree branches ready to burn?" Tess says.

"Oh a bonfire I love bonfires." Stevie says then turns to Alex." So what do you think Alex?"

'Sounds like fun. I'm in we'll bring our swag Stevie so we can both have drink." He answers.

"Great we'll let the others know too and we'll have a camp out." Tess says.

...

Late afternoon and everyone has ridden home grabbed beer, meat and their swags and headed back to Drover's.

Stevie and Alex are the last ones home and are tying down their swag onto the Ute when a car pulls in.

A tall blonde man exits the car and walks towards them.

Stevie notices he is tall, tanned and muscular; he has a very handsome face with an amazing set of blue eyes. The kind of eyes you could easily fall into .

"G'day my names Lincoln and I'm looking for Jo Power?'

He holds his hand out to shake Alex's hand and then Stevie's. As she takes his hand he looks at her with those beautiful eyes Stevie smiles and think very nice.

"G'day mate I'm Alex Ryan and this is my wife Stevie." Alex says.

"Oh so are you Bulls parents. I'm Lincoln Power. Jo is my little sister." Lincoln says.

Stevie and Alex look at each other.

Alex says "Jo's over at my brother's we're all staying there tonight. If you'd like I'll grab swag for you and you can join us."

Lincoln smiles and says "Well that sounds like fun. I'd love too."

Stevie watches him and thinks to herself he is gorgeous. The girls at Drover's are going to love the look of him.

As he walks back over to his car she quietly says "Oh nice arse."

Alex grins at her and then elbows her and says " Stevie !"

She looks up at him chuckles and says " What? Did I actually say that out loud Alex."

Grinning he shakes his head at her.

...

Over at Drover's Jack and Jessie have arrived and are unpacked and sitting in the dining room with an assorted crew.

'Are you cold?" Nick asks.

Jessie smiles and says "No not at all maybe when we go outside but we'll have the fire so it will be fine."

"Well make sure you let us know if you are? I'm sure it's a lot hotter in the Territory at this time of year than it is here. We have heaps of gloves scarves coats whatever you need." Nick says.

...

A short time later Stevie and Alex arrive and are standing talking with Jack, Jessie and Lincoln around the fire when Georgia walks past with Belle.

Lincoln watches as they walk by.

He excuses himself and walks over to them.

"G'day I'm Lincoln Power, Jo's brother."

"Hi I'm Belle Ryan"

She reaches out to shake his hand.

"And you are?" He smiles at Georgia and she smiles back at him and says. "Georgia Ryan."

He reaches out to shake her hand. He stands talking to both girls and thinks to himself my goodness there is some cute girls here.

Georgia excuses herself and walks away and he tries hard not watch her.

Lincoln talks to Belle for awhile and they are joined by Beth and Stella.

Georgia has disappeared into the house and is helping Jodie with salads when Lincoln enters the kitchen. Georgia introduces him to Jodie, then he asks where the bathroom is and Jodie shows him.

As she walks back into the kitchen she says to Georgia "Oh my goodness George did you see those eyes?'

"Yeah nice aren't they." George says.

Jodie picks up two plates and heads outside.

...

Georgia is standing at the sink when he comes up behind her and says " Hello"

She grins and turns reaching up around his neck he leans into to kiss her, she responds and moves away and says" What are you doing here?"

Lincoln smiles at her and says "Oh I thought you'd be happy to see me."

She grins at him and says "Oh I'm glad to see you but we've got a little problem."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm a little younger than you think."

He grins at her and says "How much younger?"

"I'll be 17 next week"

"Oh shit George 17, I'm 23 you're family are not going to be happy." He says.

"Well do they really need to know?" Georgia says.

He grins at her and says "Well I'd really like to keep seeing you."

"Really, even though I'm only 17." She says.

He moves to kiss her and she responds.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here!"

They turn and Alex is standing at the door. He is furious you can see it on his face.

"Dad it's ok we know each other." Georgia says.

"It's not bloody ok at all Georgia he's a man you're."

Georgia glares at her Father "I'm what?"

Georgia has fired up.

Alex may have met his match she struts towards him hands on her hips and says "I'm what?"

Alex is so angry and he thinks to himself if she wasn't here I'd be hitting this bloke.

Jodie has heard the commotion and found Stevie. "Stevie there's trouble inside quick."

Stevie and Jodie walk into the kitchen just as Georgia yells "I'm what Dad?"

Alex looks at her and says "You just a girl."

Stevie thinks oh Alex you're in trouble now.

"Just a girl how dare you Dad how bloody dare you?"

Georgia yells "I lived in France for a year Dad. I lived independently from you. I'm not a child; I stopped playing with dolls years ago." She screams at him.

"Georgia you're only 16." He says through gritted teeth.

" I'm 17 next week." She fires back at him.

"That doesn't make you a woman Georgia."

Georgia stands looking at her father with fire in her eyes. Alex sees something in her he's never seen before, defiance he's momentarily stunned, she continues. "What makes me a woman Dad? When I turn 21? When I have a child? When I have sex?" Georgia taunts.

Alex looks like he's been slapped in the face.

"Alex please come outside with me." Stevie pleads.

"Georgia we're going home now.' Alex yells.

"I'm going nowhere with you, because you can go to hell."Georgia says in a low growl with her arms folded in front of her.

Stevie moves towards him and places her hand on his chest. His heart is pounding. "Alex."

Stevie says "Look at me Alex."

Alex looks down at Stevie "You need to calm down Alex. Please come with me."

Alex points at Lincoln and says" You keep your hands off her Mate or you'll wear my fists."

Stevie growls at him and says "Alex that's enough she's not a little girl anymore."

And there it is she's not a little girl anymore. Stevie takes Alex out the side door.

"Alex what in the hell were you doing? You sounded like some crazy father from the 50s. Do you want to lose her?"

He looks at her and says" Stevie he was kissing her and I don't mean on the cheek."

She grins at him. "Alex she's 17 next week. Have you actually looked at her lately, I mean really looked at her as a man and not as her father?"

He looks at her and says "What do you mean?"

"Alex she is stunning, she's bright, funny and she has a gorgeous figure. Alex she's not a little girl."

She moves in and hugs him resting her head on his chest she feels his heart beat slow.

"I'm going to get George and you will behave yourself. She isn't a little girl Alex so stop treating her like she is."

Stevie returns to the kitchen and finds Georgia in Lincoln's arms. She is crying.

"Georgia please come and talk to your father."

"No I'm never going to speak to him again." Georgia says between sobs.

"Fine behave like a spoilt child." Georgia spins with fire in her eyes" I'm not a child!"

Stevie grins and says "I know that, so behave like an adult and come and talk to your father."

Lincoln says "Your Mum's right George, I won't come between you and your Father. Go and sort it out with him. I won't sneak around like a little kid if you want a relationship with me it has to be on your Father's terms."

Stevie smiles at him.

As Stevie and Georgia move through the house Stevie says "Quick give me the short version where did you meet him."

Georgia looks at her and says "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not choosing sides George I want peace that's all." Stevie says and hugs her.

"We met in France we dated for a few of months he was on a working holiday. He's awesome Mum I told him I was 18 and he only found out I was 16 tonight. He didn't know I would be here or that I'm related to Xander." She inhales and continues. "

I was heartbroken when he left, his visa changed and he had to move on. I thought I'd never see him again." Stevie and Georgia walk out onto the veranda.

Alex watches as they walk towards him.

Georgia has her Mothers figure and her beautiful face and then it dawns on him she is a younger version of her Mother.

That's what Lincoln sees not the little girl.

The little girl Alex held in his arms the day she was born, the little girl he taught to ride or who he read stories to at bedtime.

That little girl is in his memories and in his heart but she isn't standing before him.

Stevie said he'd lose her if he behaved the way he did before.

He stands as they move closer and he sees Georgia has been crying he made her cry.

He feels dreadful.

Stevie smiles at him.

"Kitten I'm so sorry." He says.

Georgia is stunned at the apology, she runs into his arms.

"I'm sorry to Dad. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Dad I met Lincoln in France and we dated for a few months but I told him I was 18 he didn't know I was Xander's sister and I only told him tonight that I'm 16. He had to leave because his work visa expired. I was heartbroken when he left. He wants to keep seeing me but he said he won't come between you and I and he won't sneak around like a little kid." She blurts out.

"Bloody hell Georgia, that's a lot for me to deal with. First I see you kissing a grown man, and then you tell me you've actually been in a relationship with him and now you want to continue? Georgia how old is he?" Alex asks.

Georgia looks up at him and says "Lincoln is 23 Dad."

"Bloody hell he's 6 years older than you?"Georgia fires up again.

"Oh right if the boys came home with a woman 6 years older at my age you would've patted them on the back" She says.

Stevie grins this kid is quick she's tying her father in knots.

"Well that's different." Alex retorts.

Stevie tries not to giggle, watching Alex trying to deal with Georgia is very entertaining she has an answer for everything.

"Why is it different? Is it because they're boys. How old was the first girl you slept with Dad?"

Stevie chews the inside of her lip and thinks oh Alex you're in dangerous territory now.

"Well that's none of your business young lady." He growls back at her.

"Oh we've progressed now I'm a young lady, so your sex life is none of my business but I'm supposed to let you stomp around in mine?" She spits the words at him.

Alex is cornered but he hasn't figured that out. Stevie thinks it's like watching a car wreck in slow motion.

Alex looks at Stevie he needs help.

Stevie says "Georgia we don't want to know your personal business. Dad is just concerned you'll get hurt." Alex nods.

Stevie continues "Lincoln is a lot older than you and that is a little bit of a concern but we know you will be mature and sensible about this. And I think Dad just needs to talk calmly to Lincoln to reassure himself that Lincoln really cares about you ok?" Stevie looks up at Alex and he nods.

Georgia looks concerned and says "What are you going to do Dad?"

"Relax kitten I won't hit him. I promise."

Stevie walks over to him and kisses him and says "We'll go and get Lincoln."

Alex winks at her as she takes Georgia back inside.

'Lincoln, Alex wants to talk to with you, he's out on the side veranda."

Lincoln looks worried Stevie's says. "It's ok he's calmed down, take two beers with you."

Alex is thinking about what to say when Lincoln moves out onto the veranda.

"Alex I'm really sorry about before. Georgia and I met in France and we dated for a few months." Alex holds his hand up for Lincoln to stop.

"You have to see this from my point of view. Georgia is my little girl and even when she's an old lady she will still be my little girl. Stevie said to me tonight that I had to look at her as a man not as a father. I watched her walk out here before with her Mother and I was shocked she is a younger version of her Mother and I saw that tonight. Now I need to apologize for my behaviour before but I saw you as man and at that point she was a little girl, sounds weird but that's what I saw."

"I understand Alex I have a little sister and I've watched my Dad."

"Until tonight I thought she was 18 and when I had to leave France I missed her so much it hurt and then to find her here tonight was an amazing surprise. I kissed her and then she told me she was 17 next week she smiled at me and I wanted to kiss her again and then you walked in. I want to keep seeing her but if you can't deal with us, I won't come between you and Georgia and I won't sneak around like a little kid. So what happens now is your call."

Alex grins he likes this bloke he's honest and gutsy. "So where are you going to work? How will this work? Georgia is still at school.

"Well I've been back in the country for two days and I only just found her again tonight and you want me to map out the rest of my life. Can I at least talk to Georgia and see where we go from here?"

Alex laughs and says. "Ok but can you hold the affection down while I'm around?"

Lincoln looks at him and says "Not a hope in hell. If I want to kiss her I will."

Alex stares at him thinking this is going to be tricky.

...

Outside Charlotte is talking to Georgia by the fire when she spots a gorgeous stranger walking towards them he reaches out and touches Georgia's back she turns and he leans to kiss her.

Everyone stops and stares at them, she reaches up and places her arms around his neck and returns the kiss.

Jack and Jessie are stunned so is Dan and Jo.

Stevie and Alex walk up to the fire, Stevie places her hand on his chest and she can feel his heart beating fast and she whispers. "Stay calm Alex, just try to stay calm."

Everyone watches them for a reaction and as there is none everyone just keeps talking. Life has flipped forward.


	28. Chapter 28

Xander is walking straight towards Stevie and Alex and Jake is right behind him.

Stevie says. "Alex here come Georgia's security guards."

Alex turns and watches his sons walk towards him.

"Dad are you blind didn't you see what just happened?" Xander says gruffly.

"Dad that's Jo's older brother and he just kissed Georgia!" Jake states.

Alex glances at Stevie and she moves to put her hand on his chest.

He breathes deeply and says. "Yes we know about Lincoln and Georgia."

The boys look puzzled

"Well would you like to fill us in?" Jake says.

Stevie says firmly." Calm down boys. They met in France and were in a relationship until his work visa expired. Neither of them knew they were connected through Jo, until tonight. Now you're father is dealing with it but its all still a bit raw so go about your business and leave them alone."

Xander says "Mum he's 23 years old."

Alex says" We know he is. Georgia told him she was 18 and he only found out tonight she's 17 next week. Like Mum said I'm trying to deal with it and I'd appreciate you not making trouble for them or embarrassing us by doing or saying something stupid. What we do and how we act know will impact on your sister so put yourselves in her place and be nice. Ok?" The boys nod in agreement.

Jack has moved towards Lincoln and Georgia.

"Lincoln can I have a word with you please?"Jack says.

"Yes no problems Pop. I'll be back in a while George. He leans and kisses her.

Jack walks over near one of the sheds still within sight of Jessie.

"What's up Dad?' Lincoln asks.

Jack snarls at him through gritted teeth. "What in the hell are you playing at Lincoln? Georgia is only sixteen years old."

"Calm down Dad I've already been through this with Stevie and Alex."

Jack looks shocked "You've spoken to them about their daughter?"

"Yes I have, I met George in France Dad we dated for about 4 months I had no idea she was only 16 because she said she was eighteen and neither of us knew until tonight we were connected through Jo. Dad my work visa changed and I had to move on and remember when I said I had one of my bags stolen, her number and email were in that and I didn't know she lived on Kilarney only that she lived in South Australia. I went back to where she was living but she'd gone home and they wouldn't give me her address. I thought I'd lost her."Lincoln offers.

"So Alex and Stevie are ok about this? Jack asks.

"Well it was a bit heated at first I was in the kitchen kissing her and Alex walked in."Lincoln says.

Jack looks shocked and says.

"Bloody hell Lincoln don't you mess this up. Stevie and Alex are wonderful people and they're Jo's future in laws."

"Dad I love her."Lincoln says.

Again Jack looks shocked and says. "Lincoln she's a child."

"No she isn't Dad she's young yes but there is nothing child like about her."

"I don't want to hear that sort of talk Lincoln."

His father says in a disgusted tone.

Lincoln looks angry and says "Get your mind out of the gutter Dad that's not what I meant. Georgia and I went to museums and art galleries, we had brilliant conversations. I've never had trouble dating woman Dad but she's different I can talk to her so easily and fight she is a spitfire if you cross her, she stood up to me a few times when I did the wrong thing and I love that about her."

"Oh I'm sorry I misunderstood what you meant. What about the age difference Lincoln?"

"Dad she's seventeen next week and I've just turned 23 so we've got six years between us but if I was 28 and brought home a 22 yr old you wouldn't say a thing. Would you?'

"Well no, I guess not." Jack answers.

"Dad, Alex is struggling with this but he's willing to give me a chance and I really don't want to mess this up, so please don't worry I won't embarrass you or Mum and I won't do anything to hurt Georgia or Jo, Ok."

Jack looks at his son and moves forward and hugs him.

Lincoln is a little taken back as his Dad never hugs but Lincoln likes it so he hugs him back and says "I love you Dad."

Jack whispers "I love you to Linc."

As Jack walks away he smiles to himself and thinks thank you Alex I've just hugged my son for the first time in years and it felt right.

Jack has seen Alex hug his boys often and likes that and thinks I'm going to do that again and soon.

Lincoln is stunned his father just hugged him, but it felt right that's why he said I love you Dad and his father said it back wow.

Life is full of surprises.

...

A week has passed and Jack and Jessie have spoken to Alex and Stevie in regards to Lincoln and Georgia and so far everything is ok.

Jack and Jessie have returned to Naroo and are thrilled that Jake will come and do his placement with them and they're hoping to find a place for Leonie as well so she can join them in Darwin at the Rodeo in May.

Lincoln has acquired work on Wilgul. Alex is happy that he's going to get to know Lincoln better while Georgia returns to school in Adelaide.

Alex agrees with Stevie that the distance and separation will prove the young couples commitment to each other.

Tess and Nick are thrilled with the relationship between Dan and Clare as he's a lovely bloke, hard working and is attentive and affectionate with Clare.

...

Stevie is sitting in the office going through the mail when she comes across and letter from a solicitor. It's addressed to Alex so she puts it to one side, and continues sorting the mail.

A few bills, some cheques and a letter of conformation of the resort in Broome for Xander and Jo's wedding.

Wedding plans are going smoothly and Stevie is quietly proud of herself and Jessie between them they've sorted everything.

Bull and Jo decided Broome was the go so both families travel and then they can holiday as Bull and Jo head off to Bali on their Honeymoon.

...

Stevie hears Alex call "Stevie where are you mate?"

"I'm in the office Alex."She calls back.

As he walks through the door she hands him the Resort notice he smiles and says "I hope you booked a room with a private deck and spa."

She grins and says. "Perhaps."

He leans to kiss her. "Oh and there's a letter for you from a solicitor Alex."Stevie offers the letter.

As Alex takes it he says "Why didn't you open it Steve's? I have nothing to hide."

He opens it and reads it then hands it to Stevie and says "Bloody Hell Steve's! What are we going to do with that?"

She reads it quickly then looks at him and hands it back to him shocked and says. "I have no idea Alex."

Alex has a cheque in his hand for 1.2 million dollars from Fiona's estate.

There is a note attached from Fiona's parents apologizing for the pain Fiona caused and they'd like him to accept this as compensation for Stevie's suffering and injuries.

"Alex I think you need to really think about this before you do anything else." Stevie says smiling at him.

He moves towards her and says. "It's not mine Stevie it's yours they just sent it to me."

She takes it from him opens the office safe and puts the envelope inside and closes it.

Stevie moves over to Alex and says. "Alex she wanted to hurt you. I was just part of that plan. You need to decide what to do with it." He hugs her.


	29. Chapter 29

Justin picks up the phone as it rings.

"Hello, Justin McLeod speaking. Oh Hi Mum, Yes I did thank you. I had a great time the entire family rode out to the wildlife corridor it's a beautiful place. Yeah we did but back at Drover's yes a huge bonfire and then we slept around it in our swags. Yes I'm getting along well with everyone its nice having little brothers. Schools good yes Dad made me do my homework as soon as I got home. Yes I had trouble with that but Harry helped me. Yeah he's cool. Yes I love you too. Hang on I'll get him."

Justin puts the phone down and calls. "Dad, Mum wants to talk to you."

Dave moves into the living room and picks up the phone. "G'day Regan. How are you? Oh that's good. Yeah he had a ball."

Dave laughs and says. "Exactly just add beer and you're in for a great night. Yes we did. Um yeah oh Ok that will be great. Yes definitely. Bye."

Dave smiles as he puts the phone down and leaves to find Justin.

"Hey Mate Mum said she'll be in Adelaide at the end of June and she's coming up to Drover's for the next school holidays."

Justin looks at his Father and says. "Oh so will I go there next time I'm home?"

Dave grins and says "No mate Mum said we'll play it by ear whatever you want to do? As long as she gets a hug and a kiss every now and again."

Justin laughs and says. "She's awesome, always treats me with respect and values my opinions. She never expected me to be the man of the house like some single Mother's do. When I thought it was necessary she didn't chip me when I did."

Dave looks at his son thoughtfully and says "When did you think it was necessary Mate?"

Justin looks at his Father and realizes he may have said too much.

Dave notices the boy's body language changes. "Oh, just stuff."

Dave moves over and places his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Justin are you all right?"

Justin takes a deep breath and says "Mum had a partner when I was 15 and he didn't particularly like me and used to call me names and stuff. One night he got drunk and was going to hit me and Mum stood in front of me and he beat the crap out of her. Broke her jaw, blackened both of her eyes, and fractured her arm. I'd been doing boxing at the youth centre down the road for a few years and I was pretty good. When I saw what he did to her I sort of lost it and I beat the shit out of him. I grabbed our stuff, managed to get Mum in a taxi took her to hospital and we never went back. Please don't say anything because you're the only person I've ever told. I don't know what happened to the guy he was unconscious when we left. Mum never spoke about it again after that day."

Dave is dumbfounded and just manages to say" Mate come here."

His son stands and Dave just hugs him.

...

Clare and Dan are out bringing in fire wood that Nick and Matt cut earlier. Dan and Clare's relationship is going from strength to strength and Dan can't believe how he feels about her. He knows he has to go back to Naroo as his parents need him on the farm but he doesn't want to leave her. They've only been together around six weeks but he can't remember what his life was like before he had Clare in it.

"Clare, Can we talk for a minute?" He says.

She smiles at him and says "Yes what about?" He takes her hand and leads her over to an old fallen tree. They sit down.

He looks at her and says. "I have never met someone like you before and the last six weeks have been the best."

Clare's heart is pounding she fears the worst.

Dan continues, "I have to head back to Naroo, my parents need me for the muster."

Clare feels close to tears but she holds it together. Dan moves towards her and holds her face in his hands and gently kisses her.

"I want you to come with me?" Clare draws a deep breath and wipes the tear that's slipped down her cheek.

"I thought you were going to leave me. I'd love to go with you."

He smiles at her and says" What about your family won't you miss them?"

Clare gazes into his beautiful eyes and says" I will but we'll come back won't we?"

Dan laughs and says "Yes we'll come back whenever you get homesick."

Clare leans across and kisses him and says "I love you."

And even as the words slip out of her mouth she scolds herself it's too soon you'll scare him off. Dan's smile broadens and he says "Oh Clare I love you too."

He kisses her deeply lovingly and she responds.

...

Alex and Stevie are out for a ride and Alex begins a conversation. "Hey Stevie, that cheque in the safe I think I know what to do with it?"

Stevie looks at him and says. "Oh that's good Alex."

He grins at her and says "Aren't you curious?"

She grins and says "Well you're going to tell me anyway."

He looks at her grins and clicks his horse into a canter.

Stevie laughs and does the same as they gallop across the paddocks he leads her to his favourite place, she knows where he's going and follows.

"I love this place." He says as he dismounts.

"Stevie says "Yes I do too."

They sit together on the rocks and Alex speaks.

"Stevie I want to give most of the money to charity. Do you mind?'

She smiles at him and says "Alex that's a wonderful idea, no I don't mind at all. We have more than enough money already."

Alex looks at her and then smiles "I knew you'd say that. I want to give one third of the money to a charity that deals with mental illness, even though Fiona caused so much pain to us, there were nice things about her and her family and no one should die like she did. Harry wouldn't have died so early if Sandra had been able to get help or if we'd known there was a serious problem. If you hadn't grabbed her that night she would have killed herself .How sad is that?"

Stevie is looking at him and she takes his hand and says "Alex that is the perfect thing to do."

He smiles at her and says. "I want to give another third to a charity that can set up scholarships and living allowances to really young single Mother's so that they'll have the opportunity to finish their education and make a better life for themselves and their child. I would like them to call it something like, The Stephanie Rose Scholarship." Alex doesn't look at her, he already knows she crying.

" I know you don't like the name Stephanie so much, but I think it's a pretty name." He glances at her and she has tears but she's smiling at him.

He reaches over to her and kisses her and then wipes her tears.

She laughs and says "You think Stephanie is a pretty name?"

He nods, grins and then says "Well it belongs to the most beautiful women I've ever known."

She touches his face and says "You are such a sweet man Alex."

She kisses him and he lets her.

He breathes deeply then continues. "Then I want to buy new Utes and Four wheel drives for all three properties and lastly I want to take you on a holiday. Just you and I. No family, just us. If there is anything left we'll put that into "Stephanie Rose" too."

Stevie leans against him.

He moves his arm around her and kisses the top of her head they just sit together in silence.

Nothing needs to be said.


	30. Chapter 30

Nick and Tess are discussing delousing the cattle when Clare and Dan walk up to them and sit down.

Dan begins. "Clare and I have just been discussing the fact that I have to return to Naroo. Mum and Dad are about to muster and they need my help."

Nick says "It's a huge job mate I can understand why they'd need your help."

Dan smiles and looks at Clare.

Tess notices the look between them and says "You're taking Clare with you aren't you Dan?"

Clare rises and hugs her Mum and says "I can never fool you Mum.

Dan asked me to go and I want to."

Nick just looks shocked. "Tess how in the hell did you know that?"

They all laugh when Tess says 'I pay attention Nick, I noticed the way they looked at each other and Clare didn't look sad. If he was going without her she would have been sad. Haven't you learnt anything from me in the last twenty years?"

Nick just shakes his head and says "How long will you be gone for?"

Again the young couple exchange glances.

Nick says "Oh I saw that. You're not coming back are you?"

Tess has tears in her eyes when Clare says "No Dad not until I get homesick."

Nick feels a little piece of his heart break.

Tess stands and hugs her eldest daughter and they cry, eventually Tess says "Well it looks like we'll be at Darwin Rodeo next month after all. When do you have to leave?"

"We'll fly out on Sunday Mum." Clare answers.

" Ok Nick we need to organize a BBQ Saturday night then. I think the shearing shed this time it's a bit cool now."

...

Over at Kilarney a similar conversation is happening. Stevie is teary and says" So when do you have to go Xander?"

He moves and hugs his Mother and says. "Sunday night Mum. Dan, Clare, Jo and I are all on the same flight."

Stevie looks shocked. "Clare's going too?"

Alex moves to hug Stevie and says. "We'll be in Darwin next month and we'll see them again."

"How long will you be gone for mate?" Alex asks.

"Jo and I thought we'd stay up there until the wedding. Plus it will be winter here and not so much work and then after our honeymoon we'll be back here for spring and summer. After that we don't really know."

Stevie is very upset but holds it together, Alex holds her tightly feeling the trembling of her body.

They hear the back door close and look to see who it is "Hi everyone thought we'd come for a visit." Rose says smiling.

Stevie walks over to Rose, kisses her and Jack and Rose hands baby Cody to his grandmother.

"Hey little man." Stevie coos and kisses the baby and moves to sit down.

"Hey what's up?" Rose says.

Xander grins and says "Jo and I are leaving for Darwin on Sunday night."

Rose looks shocked "For how long?"

Jo replies "Until the Wedding we're going to help with the muster on Naroo."

"Oh" is all Rose says Alex knows she's upset too so he moves over and puts his arm around her.

Jack decides to try and lift the atmosphere "Wow that will be awesome for you Bull. I've seen them muster on TV programs and its way different to how we do it."

Alex picks up where Jack is going and joins in." When we were up there we helped with one of the smaller musters and we had a ball. Didn't we Cowgirl?"

Stevie has pulled herself together and smiles and says" Yeah we did. It was loads of fun."

Xander moves over to his Mother and sits on the chairs arm placing his arm around her and says "Maybe you and Dad should think about coming up earlier and help again."

Stevie looks up at him and smiles.

...

Clare and Dan have gone to start packing. Tess and Nick are discussing Clare's departure and Tess is very teary.

"Nick I can't believe she's going and so soon!"

Nick smiles at her and says "Tess she's young and in love. It's an adventure."

She smiles at him and says "I know you're right but I'm going to miss her so much. Remember what I was like when they were at boarding school and Uni."

Nick hugs her and says Tess. "She has to find her own life, remember how excited we were when we went to live in Argentina?"

Tess nods as tears fall down her face, Nick hugs her closer.

...

"Hey Jodes." Kate yells. "I think we need a beer!"

Jodie laughs at her friend, they've just finished a lambing run on Drover's, and Kate had offered to help. "Let's sit up at the Shearers Quarters." Jodie says.

As the two friends walk towards the building, Kate says."Geez Jode we had some fun times here."

Jodie smiles and replies "We also had some sad ones Squirt."

Kate laughs "You haven't called me that in years Stretch."

Both women laugh.

"Oh Jodes they've thrown my Manfredi wing sign out." Kate says sadly.

Jodie laughs and says "I could make you a new one." Kate looks at her friend and says "No it would have to be the Ward Wing now and it just doesn't have the same ring to it."

Again they laugh.

"Squirt you are so much more relaxed these days." Jodie states and Kate laughs and says "Between Riley and the boys I had to learn to relax I would have gone insane otherwise."

Jodie laughs and says "Kate I admire what you've done with your life. You've ticked every goal you've ever set yourself."

Kate smiles at her. "No, Jode, once Riley and I got together he made me change my goals."

Jodie looks at her friend and says" But you've accomplished everything you wanted to do. What did you change?"

Kate smiles and says" Riley made me promise the only goal I was allowed set for myself was to be happy and if I wasn't I had to tell him and we'd fix that."

Jodie laughs and says "So you've achieved everything, just keeping that goal?"

Kate grins, holds her beer up to Jodie and says "To Happiness, Stretch, Cheers."

Jodie laughs clinks her beer against Kate's and says. "To Happiness Squirt Cheers."

...


	31. Chapter 31

Charlotte and Harry are working together fencing on Drover's.

"Charlotte can you hand me the strainers please."

Charlotte bends to pick them up and then passes them to Harrison.

"Charlotte would you pass me the insulator please."

She reaches down and passes him the super end white insulator strainer.

"Charlotte would you get me some water from the Ute please."

She looks at him and he smiles at her and he can see she's getting annoyed.

She walks over to the Ute grabs the drink bottle and returns to him passing him the bottle.

"Charlotte we're just about done here. Would you grab my jacket from the car please?"

She looks at him and she's annoyed.

Usually they share the fencing but this morning he's had her running around all over the place.

She takes the drink bottle from his hand and briskly walks to the car as she is returning with his jacket he says.

"Charlotte," she bristles he tries not laugh and continues "I was wondering if you'd marry me?"

He watches her for a reaction. She stops dead in her tracks and looks at him, she's unsure if she heard right.

"I beg your pardon. What did you say?" Charlotte asks.

Harry moves towards her and says" I love you Charlotte will you marry me?"

A smile spreads across her face and she moves to hug him.

"Yes I'll marry you Harry yes."

He reaches down and kisses her, then hugs her and lifts her and spins her around both of them laughing.

"Charlotte," he asks "what sort of a wedding do you want?"

She looks at him and says "I'm not really fussed on all of the white dress and flowers sort of deal. Something small and intimate would be nice? Why what do you want?"

Harry smiles at her and says. "I thought we could elope?"

She grins at him and says. "Oh that sounds very romantic Harry. Do you think our families would be upset if they missed it though?"

Harry responds "Well we've got Xander and Jo's wedding later in the year so the family can have their wedding and we'll just have ours. I just think with our family set ups it's easier this way? We need a month to register but I thought that falls nicely around the Darwin Rodeo. We'll get married in Darwin, with Jo and Xander as witnesses and fly out to Thailand for our honeymoon."

She grins and moves to kiss him.

"That's perfect Harry."

He returns her kiss and says "Yes I thought so I get to see the rodeo, holiday in Phuket and marry my best friend all in one trip."

They both laugh.

...

Stevie has driven over to Drover's to see Tess about the BBQ Saturday night and pulls up at the shearers Quarters as she's spotted Jodie and Kate.

Stevie grins as she says "What are you chicks up to? Have you finished work for the day?"

Jodie moves to get Stevie a beer while Kate says "Yes Boss."

They all laugh.

The three sit and chat about all sorts of things and one beer turns into two and then Tess appears.

As she walks towards them she yells "Oh bloody nice you didn't invite me."

Kate yells "Did you bring beer we're running out?"

Tess turns back and returns a short while later with and Esky full of beer.

The four girls sit and talk about their children, their husbands and the past.

The beers disappear quickly and directly Stevie's phone rings "Hello Stevie Ryan speaking."

She grins and says "Hello. I think you need to come and get me."

She giggles and says "You can't say that. Alex! Yes Ok yes."

More giggles "Yes, just a few, since I got here. Yes on the veranda of the Shearers Quarters. Kate, Jodie and Tess." She laughs.

"That would be lovely. Yes see you soon. Yes I love you too"

Again she giggles and hangs up. Stevie looks at Kate" Alex is coming to pick us up and Riley was with him so he knows where you are Kate. He said you're all bad influences on me."

They laugh and Tess says. "I think you've influenced us more than we've influenced you Stevie."

Again they all laugh.

It's another hour before Alex turns up and the girls are roaring drunk by then they've had a brilliant afternoon.

Stevie can't believe how much better she feels about Xander and Jo leaving and Tess has said the same about Clare and Dan obviously talking about it with their friends has made it somehow easier to bear.

Alex laughs and shakes his head and says "How many times in my life have I found the four of you drinking on this veranda?"

Nick has walked out looking for Tess and has joined the group.

"Well Nick what have you got to say for yourself, my wife comes to your place on a simple errand and your wife gets her drunk. Do you have any control over her?" Alex quips.

The girls fall about laughing when Nick says" I don't think anyone could control any of these women Alex."

Both men sit and have a beer with the girls and then Alex takes Kate and Stevie home.

Back inside Drover's Jodie and Tess are giggling and laughing as they chat about their afternoon.

Nick just shakes his head at them and thinks to himself the four of them together with Megs help were a force to be reckoned with in their younger days but that spark is still in them and he saw a glimpse of it today.

They are all such good friend these women and they've endured so much together during their lives and an idea comes into his thoughts.

Nick quietly leaves the kitchen and makes a few calls and a short time later he leaves the office grinning to himself, knowing they are going to love his suggestion.

...

Riley is grinning as Alex and Stevie drop Kate home.

"So the lambing run went well I hear?" Riley says.

Kate laughs and says "It was a hoot; Riley I haven't had so much fun in ages."

Riley quips "Oh nice so I'm not fun anymore?"

Kate grins as she moves to hug him and then says" But this was just my old crew and we laughed and reminisced it was just like time hadn't moved. Riley they are my best friends in the whole world aside from you."

Riley laughs as Kate is slurring her words a bit. Riley loves that Kate is so happy, that's all he's ever wanted for her and moments like these make all their hard work worthwhile.

...

Xander and Jo are in the kitchen organizing dinner when Stevie struts through the door. "Evening All." Stevie says cheerily.

Xander grins at her as she moves to hug him. "Hi Mum I heard you've been having a yarn to the aunties."

Stevie looks up at him and says "I've had the best afternoon Bull, those women are my best friends and we have so much history. Actually your Dad's my best friend, but you know what I mean. You're a very handsome man. You know that I love you very much don't you?" Before he has a chance to reply she gently taps him on the face and moves over to Jo.

Xander looks at his Father. Alex is grinning and he winks at his son. "Jo, my newest daughter. I love you too. You have to take very good care of him for me alright?"

Jo smiles and says. "Of course I will Stevie."

Stevie hugs her and then says. "Where's my cowboy?"

Alex who has been standing in the kitchen the entire time grinning says "I'm right here Cowgirl."

She turns to him and smiles and says. "Oh Alex, I love you, my beautiful Alex, you are the sweetest man." She pauses and says. "I think I may have had a little too much to drink."

Alex moves towards her and she reaches up her arms to hug him. "Wanna take me to bed?"

He grins and says. "Anytime you're ready cowgirl."

She giggles and says. "I meant to sleep Alex, you're a bad man."

He picks her up and takes her upstairs. Jo giggles and Xander winks at her.

They continue preparing dinner and five minutes later Alex is back in the kitchen.

Xander grins and says "Do you want dinner my sweetest Father? I'm surprised your back."

Alex laughs and says "Yes thanks, Stevie was asleep in my arms before I even opened the bedroom door."

Jo giggles and says. "She was so cute."

Alex smiles at Jo and says. "You just had a tiny glimpse of what I see Jo."

...

In the morning Stevie wakes early and feels great.

Alex has already showered dressed and is downstairs eating breakfast, when Stevie joins him.

"Morning Beautiful" Alex says smiling at her.

She grins and moves towards him to kiss him. "Good Morning. Alex I don't remember a lot about last night. Did I behave myself?"

Before Alex can answer Xander and Jo join them.

"Good Morning." Stevie says and they both respond.

"Morning" Xander quips "So Mum how's your head."

She looks annoyed and says "Fine why?"

"Oh nothing." He replies.

Jo speaks "Xander don't tease. You were fine Stevie just very cute."

Stevie glances at Alex and he winks at her and says "Hurry up Cowgirl we've got places to go people to see."

...

Riley enters the bedroom with a cup of tea in hand.

"Good morning Kate." He says and she opens her eyes stretches and yawns.

"Good morning" She replies.

"How are you?' He asks.

"I'm great I had the best time yesterday."

She says smiling then asks" So what have we got planned for today?"

"Well I've got work but you're going camping." He says grinning.

She laughs and says "Where am I going camping and with who?"

Riley says "Well you better get out of bed and you'll find out."

...

"Come on Jodie hurry up." Matt says

"What's the rush Matt where are we going?" Jodie asks

"You'll see." Is all he says?

They drive out across Drover's for about 20 minutes. Matt pulls up beside one of the old homestead buildings and Jodie says "What's going on over there?"

Alex, Nick, Riley, Tess, Stevie, and Kate are standing around talking.

"What are we all doing out here?" Jodie asks.

Nick speaks "Well we thought you girls had such a nice time yesterday that you'd like to do it again."

Tess says "What do you mean Nick?"

Alex grins and says "Well we thought you girls were such great mate's years ago and life and family sort of got in the way and ya's don't get to spend much time together anymore so we organized this for you. Come and have a look."

Riley leads the way to the building and inside is filled with the girl's swags, eskies, folding chairs and loads of firewood. "So we're all going to camp here tonight?" Stevie says smiling.

Alex grins and says "No just you girls. You've got the day off. No work. Just four friends, loads of beer, food and snacks and a nice big fire."

The girls are thrilled and laugh and chatter thanking the boys.

"Right we'll head back in two cars and leave the other two for you girls. Have fun." Matt says.


	32. Chapter 32

After the men leave, the girls drag out the chairs, get the fire going and sit down with a cuppa and some snacks.

The conversations come easily and they catch up on time, places and experiences the day rolls by easily and they laugh and talk of their days on Drover's and what has happened since.

Around lunch time Tess has a look through the eskies to see what they can have for lunch.

"Hey come and have a look at this." She yells.

"There is enough food here for about thirty people. They have thought of everything we have salad rolls already made, there's stuff for a BBQ, foil and potatoes so we can cook them in the coals. Oh they've even packed marshmallows for us to toast." She says smiling.

...

Alex and Riley are fencing close to Kilarney and Riley speaks. "So how do you think the camp out will be going?"

Alex smiles and says. "They will be having a ball Mate. Think about it, if it was reversed and they told us take the day off, here's some chairs, grog, food and a fire. Enjoy yourselves."

Riley laughs and says "Kate was funny last night. She had the best time with the girls yesterday. She missed them all so much when we left. They're more than friends aren't they? "

He then says seriously."Kate has worked so hard over the years, with our boys and helping me build our bank balance and our life. She deserves to be happy."

Alex grins and says." Well I guess they lived in the same house for years and faced some really tough times and had so much fun together, you can't have support like that and not feel like family. And you're right mate, we've all been very lucky to find girls that believed in us and our dreams and help fulfil them."

Riley looks at Alex and says. "Do you ever wish you could turn back the clock and skip the time you wasted with Fiona?"

Alex looks shocked.

Riley notices and says "Sorry Alex that's none of my business."

Alex is deep in thought he breathes deeply and says "Yes I do mate. I'd change a lot of things. Have you ever looked back and wondered what you were thinking and why you didn't act sooner?"

Riley nods and says "Yes I do, Kate and I could have been together sooner if I wasn't such an idiot." Alex grins and says "Well now you have to tell me. I'm intrigued."

Riley laughs and says "It was Christmas the year Stevie was pregnant with Xander. Kate and I had been chasing that bloody turkey that got out of its cage. There was mistletoe hanging over the table and we had tried to grab the turkey as it ran under the table and I kissed her and it was perfect. I didn't do anything else. Months later she quizzed me about it because it meant a lot to her and she didn't understand why I'd never done or said anything about it."

Alex says "Bloody hell mate."

"Well I wasn't as big an idiot as you."

Alex looks offended and says "What do you mean?"

"Mate, your best friend was a woman she was beautiful, sexy and funny. I saw so many blokes try to pick her up and she'd refused them politely, so she remained single why do you think that was and the way she used to look at you?"

Alex laughs and says" Well when you put it like that I was an idiot."

They both laugh.

Alex looks at him and says. "You've always been a good friend to her."

Riley smiles and says "You give what you get Alex. Stevie is a great person to be friends with."

Alex nods and says. "Riley I want to get a car restored any ideas on where would be best?"

"What car they're all fairly new here?" Riley enquires.

Alex grins and says "Stevie's Ute"

Riley laughs and says "Have you still got it? Where is it?"

Alex grins and says "Over on Wilgul it one of the back sheds. Our anniversary is coming up later in the year and I thought what can I give a girl who wants for nothing? "

Riley laughs and says. "A trip down memory lane! Yes I've got a mate in Spencer and this is his specialty, interiors and paint jobs. I'll give you his number Alex."

...

Its late afternoon and the girls have tapped into the beers. They are having a wonderful time and are very relaxed and happy. They're discussing the early years when Jodie went and Tess has asked how she coped without family.

Jodie smiles and says. "In some ways it was lovely I had Matt all to myself and it was all new and exciting. When I fell pregnant with Adam that was really difficult, I knew all of you would have been so excited for us and then not to be able to share the joy of his birth." Jodie's voice cracks.

Stevie reaches out to hug her "I understand Jodes completely. It should have been a very happy time but it was tinged with emptiness."

Jodie looks at her friend and says "Is that how you felt with Rose?"

Stevie nods and says " Yes it was and then when I had Xander even though it was a hard birth, the love and support that surrounded me lifted me and made me a little sad too because then I knew how bringing a child into the world is supposed to be celebrated."

Jodie smiles and continues "When we had Beth I think I had adjusted to the entire situation a bit better but I was still sad. Plus I wondered if any of you were married or had children."She says sadly.

Each girl sits quietly thinking to themselves for awhile.

Tess speaks "Kate how did you go with all of yours? Where were you?'

Kate laughs and says. "The only two that were born in the same place were the twins. I'm Italian Tess it didn't matter where I was family turned up to look after me. Riley used to love it. My Mum or Nona would arrive and spoil him rotten, every time he walked in the door they would shove food at him"

All the girls laugh.

Kate continues. "I missed being here too. It's funny especially with John I would have loved to have had him here but we were still in the North West of WA, we moved to Queensland shortly after that."

Tess says "That's when we all got to meet him."

Stevie laughs and says. "He was a chubby little fella wasn't he?"

Tess laughs and adds. "That's something you and Kate had in common Stevie, fat babies from quality milk production."

They all roar laughing.

Kate says. "Oh my god you should have seen me with the twins. I could have fed quads. And you can imagine the comments from Riley he used to tease me all the time it was funny but sometimes embarrassing."

Stevie laughs and says "Yes I can relate to that Kate. Xander gained 3lb in his first six weeks and Alex said it brought a whole new meaning to my nickname Cowgirl."

Tess almost falls off her chair and Jodie and Kate are crying laughing .

Stevie laughs too and then adds "He was really sweet the rest of the time and he loved that I fed them myself."

The other agree they were also glad they were able to feed their babies.

"Hey we should think about cooking dinner before it gets dark." Kate says.

They all agree and rise and begin to prepare their evening meal.

...

Matt and Nick are on their way home from a supply run and decide to call in at Kilarney. Riley and Alex are unloading the Ute.

"Hey Nick what's happening?" Alex says smiling.

Matt has joined Nick to talk to the others.

"Oh not a lot just finished a supply run." Nick replies.

"Hey we might as well organize when we're going to muster that big mob in the south paddock while you're here." Riley offers.

"Oh what about the day after tomorrow the girls will be back and we'll need some of them to help." Matt says.

"Do you think we'll need to do an overnighter or start early and have a late finish late?" Nick asks.

Riley says. "Well some of the kids are still home might be nice to let some of the older ones come."

Alex agrees and says "Sounds like a great idea Riley and the younger ones can come out in the cars later."

...

Nick is in the kitchen cooking breakfast when he hears the back door. "Good morning husband."

Tess says grinning at him from the doorway." Hello Wifey how was the camping?"

She moves towards him and hugs him and says "It was wonderful Nick I feel like I've been on holidays for weeks not just overnight. We had the best time."

He kisses her and says. "I'm glad Tess I thought you'd have a ball. But I think you need a shower."

Tess laughs and says "Are you implying I smell?"

Nick grins at her. "Just go and have a shower. You smell like a campfire."

Tess laughs and says "Ok I'll see you soon."

Jodie came home with Tess but has had a shower and gone straight to bed with a headache. Matt has checked on her and she's running a temperature and has a sore throat.

"Jodie I'll go and get some cold and flu tablets for you I think you're getting the flu." Matt says.

"Well I feel awful Matt. Maybe it's a twenty four hour thing."Jodie answers.

"So did you enjoy you night?" He asks.

Jodie smiles at him and says" I had a ball Matt it was like we had never all been apart all those years. They are so funny to be around."

Matt says" I'm glad it was fun now go to sleep and you can tell me more when you're feeling better."

He kisses her and moves downstairs.

...

"Kate how was your night?" Riley says as Kate moves from the car.

She moves over to him and hugs him and says. "I so needed that. I feel so relaxed and refreshed. Thank you for organizing that for me."

He smiles and says" Well it was Nick who thought of it but I thought it was a brilliant idea. So did you relive your Drover's days?"

Kate laughs and says "Yes we did and now I feel like it was yesterday. We caught up on so many years. We laughed and cried and got drunk again. Oh it was so much fun Riley. I'm very lucky because I have you and the boys and I have such beautiful friends."

Riley hugs her closely and says. "Would you like to camp with me, the boys and some from the other farms tomorrow night?"

Kate laughs and says "Yes I'd love to count me in."

...

Stevie has had a shower and is curled up asleep in bed when Alex finds her. Reaching down he kisses her forehead and she is very hot and sweaty.

She stirs at his touch and he smiles at her and says "Are you feeling crook Cowgirl?"

She just looks at him no smile and says "My head hurts really bad Alex and I'm so cold, can I have some aspirin or something please."

He says "I'll be back in a minute beautiful."

She rolls back over onto her side and drifts back to sleep.

He returns with pain relief and a hot pack he gently wakes her and says. "Hey Stevie I've got some painkillers for you but you need to sit up. She begins to move slowly and he helps her to sit up. She takes the pills and drinks the water then lies back down and says nothing.

He asks if she's still cold and she nods so he puts the heat pack in beside her.

She looks pale and he hates seeing her like this she never gets sick.

"Stevie I have work I have to do but I'll be back in a little while to check on you ok?"

She nods but says nothing.

He leaves and gently closes the door hating the fact he has to leave her.


	33. Chapter 33

Alex walks out to the stables and finds Riley and Dave have already started the drenching of the horses. They have a couple of hours work to do so Alex is keen to finish so he can go and check on Stevie.

"Hey guys can we hurry things along please?" Alex says.

Riley jokes and says. "Well we've been here for half an hour mate."

Alex looks at him and grins and says "Sorry mate Stevie's sick and I just want to get back and check on her."

Riley laughs and says. "Is she hung over mate?"

Alex doesn't laugh and says. "No it's not that I think she's getting the flu, she's got a high temp but she says she's cold and she's also got a headache."

Riley looks at him and says "You're really worried aren't you?"

Alex answers. "Stevie very rarely gets sick."

While Riley and Alex are talking Kate walks into the stable.

"Hi guys, Alex I just brought Stevie's jacket back she left it in the car."

Alex turns and says. "Stevie's in bed crook Kate."

Kate says. "Is she? So is Jodie, she has a headache and a temperature. Matt rang before to see if we had cold and flu caps."

Riley looks at Kate and says. "Kate are you busy at the moment?"

Kate replies "No the boys have gone with Grace for a few hours why?"

Riley says "Alex is a bit worried about Stevie would you go and check on her for us please."

Kate smiles and says "Yes of course I will. I was just going to do some housework but that can wait. I'll go now have you got your phone Alex?" Kate asks.

"Yes I have Kate." Alex replies.

"I'll sit with her for a while and I'll ring you and let you know how she is."

...

Back over at Drover's Matt has alerted Tess to Jodie's high temp.

Tess has started putting cool towels on Jodie's skin as she has a fever.

Matt has headed into Gungellan to buy Ibuprofen to bring the temperature down.

Tess rang the Doctor and asked what to do and if after a few hours there is no change the Doctor will come out to Drover's.

Drover's phone is ringing Nick answers. "Hello Drover's Run, Nick Ryan speaking. Hi Kate, no we don't Matts gone to get some for Jodie she's not very well. Really. Hang on I'll get Tess."

Nick runs upstairs and calls "Tess quickly Kate needs you."

Tess comes towards him and says "What's wrong Nick?"

"Stevie's crook too."

Tess takes the phone. "Kate what's her temp, Oh that's higher than Jodie. Yes that's right I'm doing that now. Yes that's right. Yes I'll get Nick to ring him. Who's there? Can you get him to wait at the cross roads. Yeah that way Matt won't lose time going there and back here. Yes that's right. He said a few hours. Yes right I'll do the same. Ok bye."

Kate returns to the stable and says "You'll have to leave the drenching."

Alex looks at Kate "Stevie's got a fever Alex she'll be ok but we have to get her temp down. I need Riley to wait at the crossroads; Matt will stop and give you some pain killers on his way back from Gungellan."

Alex is panic stricken. "Kate we need to ring the Doctor."

"No it's Ok Alex, Tess already did. Jodie's running a temp too. I've put cool towels on Stevie and we'll give her the ibuprofen and in a few hours she'll be fine, if not then we'll ring the Doctor to come."

Kate turns and moves back to the house.

Riley smiles at Alex and says "She'll be right mate she's tough and she's got Kate looking after her. Go on and help Kate."

...

A couple of hours later Riley is back to Kilarney and Matt has just arrived at Drover's Jodie is still running a temp and Tess is starting to worry.

Matt arrives and they get Jodie to take the tablets and have a small drink she says her head hurts and she is cold.

Tess says. "We'll have to stop putting the cool towels on for awhile or we'll make her temp go up because when you shiver it raises your body temperature. Matt are you right here for awhile I just want to have a break and ring Kate and see how Stevie is?'

"Yes of course Tess thank you for sitting with her."

Tess smiles and hugs him "Matt she's my sister but also my friend I was happy to sit with her. She'll be fine."

...

"Hello Alex Ryan, Hi Tess How's Jodes Yes, Yes the same. I'm ok, no really! I've got Sister Kate on duty yes she's a ripper. Yes I do. Hang on I'll put her on. Kate Tess wants to speak to you."

Alex moves back over to Stevie she's flushed and sweaty looking.

They've given her the tablets an hour or so ago and she's had a few small drinks Alex reaches over and changes the flannel on her forehead he kisses her first.

She opens her eyes and he smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Hey Kate she's improving she smiled at me." He says.

Kate is still on the phone to Tess.

"Yes Alex just said I'll check her temp and if it's coming down I'll be over at Drovers' soon. Right goodbye."

Kate moves over to Stevie and removes the flannel from her head Stevie opens her eyes.

Kate says "Stevie I want to take your temp can you put this in your mouth please.'

Kate turns to Alex "Jodie's is still high but they got the ibuprofen half an hour after us."

"Stevie can I have the thermometer back?" Kate laughs and Stevie opens her mouth and says "I'm thirsty."

Alex smiles and gets her the glass of water and the straw.

"Stevie that's good your temp is coming down. We've been worried about you." Kate says smiling at her friend.

Stevie smiles back and says. "What time is it?"

Kate responds "About 4.30pm you've been out of it most of the day."

Stevie says" My headache isn't so bad either."

Alex leans over and kisses her. "Well I'm going to head over to Drover's if you're ok here Alex?"

He Rises and hugs Kate and says. "Yes we're good now thanks Kate."

...

"Riley its Kate, no her temp is coming down yes he's fine too. I'm heading over to Drover's for awhile Jodes still has a fever. Yes I will, Ok Yes love you." Kate places the phone on the front seat of her car and heads towards Drover's.

Grace has dropped the boys back over to Riley and headed over to Drover's as well. Matt is concerned as is Tess . Jodie should have made some improvement by now.

Tess rings the Doctor "Hi it's Tess Ryan. Yes that's right; no it hasn't umm over an hour and a half ago. No, No that's right ok. Thanks Bye."

Tess returns upstairs and Matt is sitting with Grace.

"What did the Doctor say?" Matt asks

" She said to wait another half an hour and if it's still up give her one more tablet and wait an hour and if it still hasn't come down she'll come out. And keep changing the flannels."

There's a knock at the door and it's Kate.

"Hi Kate." Matt says.

"Hey Matt, how's she doing?" Kate asks

"Temps still up just a waiting game." He replies.

Tess says" How's Stevie? And is Alex alright?"

Grace laughs and says "Alex would have been more of a concern!"

Kate smiles at Grace and continues "Yeah she's improving, still has a headache and her temp is still up a little. She'll be right now I think."

Kate laughs and says "Alex survived. Oh my god Tess he paces and stresses. It was weird I've only ever seen him calm and in control or angry. I thought I was going to have to sedate him."

They all laugh and then Tess says seriously.

"Yes Kate unless it concerns Stevie or one of the children, then you're dealing with a whole other beast."

...

Kate moves over to Jodie and says "She'd do anything to get out of work."

They all laugh when Jodie replies "Oh nick off Kate my head is pounding."

Jodie opens her eyes and smiles at Kate.

"Hey Jodes we've been worried about you."Kate says smiling at her friend.

Tess moves over and takes Jodie's temperature.

Matt says" Has it gone down Tess." She smiles and says " Yes its still high but moving down."

Matt moves over and kisses Jodie and says. "You frightened me there for a while Jodie."

She smiles at him.

Grace stands and says, "Right I'm off home. Glad you're ok Jodie."

Kate says "Yes I'm going too I'll leave you guys have some privacy Tess you coming?"

Tess laughs and says "Right behind you Kate."

Matt moves to kiss her again and leans his head on her chest she puts her hand onto his face and says "Are you alright Matt?'

He doesn't move.

" Matt are you ok?"

He lifts his head and gazes at her and says" Yes I'm fine now. You really scared me Jodie. Try not to get sick anymore."

She smiles and says "Ok I didn't enjoy it either."

He laughs and kisses her.

...

Over at Kilarney Alex takes a call "Hello Alex Ryan, oh that's great Tess. Yes she is. No like I said earlier I had Sister Kate here and she sorted me out."

He laughs and says "This is right I've been well trained to take orders from women. Yes I will. No I'm going to have a shower and head off to bed we've got a big day tomorrow. Well I don't know I'll see how she feels tomorrow. Yes I will. Thanks Tess bye."

He hangs up the phones turns off the lights and heads upstairs. After he's showered he moves towards their bed and turns the light on low.

"Alex could I ask a favour?"

He smiles and says "Yeah of course you can what do you want?"

"My mouth tastes terrible I'd like to brush my teeth before bed but I think I'll be a bit wobbly would you help me please."

"Yeah of course I will." He moves around onto her side of the bed and helps her sit up.

"How's that mate" He asks.

"Yes that's good."

She stands and he holds her and they move towards the bathroom. A while later they return to the bedroom.

Alex helps her back into bed and climbs in beside her.

He turns out the light and Stevie snuggles into his side.

"Stevie do you feel ok now?"

In the darkness she smiles and says" I'm good now, just very tired."

He cuddles her closer to him kisses her and says. "Sweet Dreams Cowgirl."

"Night Cowboy" she whispers and then they sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Early the next morning there is much activity on Kilarney as people arrive and catch and saddle up their horses ready for the muster.

Jodie and Matt are out as Jodie is still unwell. Stevie is up and raring to go although she will take the pain medication with her in case the headache comes back.

Kate, Riley and their older boys John, Anthony and Paul are there and Jaz will bring the three younger boys out later. .

Stella and Keira have opted to stay and mind the farm so Grace and Marcus are there with Gemma and Meggy. Jake, Leonie, Charlotte, Harry, Adam, Beth, Georgia and Lincoln plus Ben are all saddled up and ready to ride out.

Nick and Tess pull in and Nick moves towards the stable Tess heads for the house.

"Stevie are you there?" Tess calls.

"We're in the kitchen Tess." Alex calls.

Tess moves towards the kitchen.

"Oh wow you look alright Stevie maybe just a little pale." Tess says.

Stevie laughs and says "Well I certainly feel better than yesterday. How's Jodes?"

Tess responds "Yes she's much better this morning but we thought she'd be better off at home. Jodie and Matt might drive out with Jaz later tonight. So are you coming today Stevie."

Alex laughs and says "Do ducks swim Tess as if she'd miss a muster?"

Tess laughs and heads back out to the stable.

Alex moves towards Stevie and hugs her.

"Are you sure you feel ok, everyone's turned up they wouldn't miss us Cowgirl?"

Stevie smiles at him and says. "No Alex I'm fine really, we'll have so much fun and we've got the new swag so if it gets cold we'll pull the canvas up and I'll be lovely and warm."

She grins and adds " Plus we'll have privacy."

He reaches to kiss her and says. "Obviously you're feeling much better."

...

Half an hour later the group is well on its way twenty two riders in all, way more than they need but as it's a smaller mob they're bringing in it's a good chance to let the younger members of the family help.

Over the years the children have ridden from a very early age and occasions like this are perfect for letting them practise the skills they have been taught.

By the time they are 16 they are more than capable of helping on a big muster

...

Back at Drover's Jodie has been up for breakfast but is feeling tired so she's heading back to bed.

Matt will do some maintenance work close to home so if she needs him he'll be close by.

Over at Wilgul Jaz is busy packing their gear ready for camping tonight while the children play around the house.

Rose and Jack have opted not to come out as the nights are colder and Cody is still quite small.

...

The group have stopped for a cuppa and a snack; it's great to stretch your legs after a few hours in the saddle.

Luckily the day is warm and it's a pleasure to ride.

Alex moves over to Stevie "How are you Stevie?"

She smiles at him and says "I'm fine Alex really I am."

He smiles at her and says" You don't get sick very often Stevie and yesterday was a bit of a worry."

She moves towards him and reaches up to kiss him he leans down and accepts, she kisses him deeply, lovingly as she's about to move away she runs her hands under his shirt onto his skin and teases him with her tongue. His skin tingles as she moves away.

She grins at him and says "See told you I was ok."

He grins back at her and pulls her back into his arms and kisses her softly, deeply, completely, she hears nothing, sees nothing only him.

Nick has spotted them and quips obviously everything is back to normal on Kilarney.

They all laugh.

...

An hour and a half later they have finished rounding up the mob and have them in a natural dead end so they're easier to manage overnight.

Everyone has stopped for the day and removed the saddles and bridles and tied the horses up nearby although five riders remain on horseback to watch the mob Stevie, Alex, Charlotte and Harry and Riley's eldest boy John... From now until morning they'll take three hour shifts to ensure the mob don't wander off.

Jaz, and the children have arrived and everyone helps unload the food and drinks from the Ute. Riley and his younger boys have got the fire going, some are setting up swags. Jodie and Matt turn up a short time later with more gear and again everyone chips in to unload and set up.

Within an hour the campsite is set up swags are dotted about the area and the camp oven is sizzling away with the evening meal, a few are around the fire having a beer although they keep the intake low as everyone has to be alert during their shift. Only the children will sleep all night.

Jake has set his parents swag up and Leonie has helped him "Wow Jake this is a bit flash."

Jake laughs and says "It's a new one they've only used it a couple of times. You should have seen the old one they'd had it as long as I can remember."

Leonie opens the top canvas and rolls it back to air it out.

"Jake we should buy one like this it's awesome it's more like a little tent instead of having that heavy canvas on you while you're trying to sleep this one has those poles through it to hold it up off you, and if it's a hot night you can just have the mosquito net." Leonie says.

Jake laughs and says "They had it made especially for them so Dad fits in. I'll ask Mum later where they got it from if you like."

Over at the mob young John is with Alex.

"So mate did you enjoy the ride today?" Alex asks.

John grins at him looks around to see where Stevie and Charlotte are and replies.

"It was awesome fun, but my arse is sore." Alex roars laughing.

John grins and says "It's not funny Uncle Alex I haven't ridden since late January when we went back to school and we've been in the saddle for what 5 hours."

Alex grins at him and says "Go back to the camp mate its ok. We've still got four here."

John replies "No way it's my shift and I'll finish it. Bloody hell can you imagine Dad if I came back early, the crap I'd get. I'd rather have a sore behind thanks." He says grinning.

Alex thinks to himself John is a great kid very much a mixture of Kate and Riley. He has excellent horse skills and he's honest, respectful, smart and quick witted and as funny as all hell. Alex enjoys his company immensely and sometimes forgets he's only fourteen.

" Hey John when are you 15?' Alex asks.

John grins at him and quips. "Yeah good on you, I was wondering where your present was? My birthday was Good Friday I'm already fifteen."

Alex laughs and says "I have enough trouble remembering my own children's birthdays let alone yours. Take it up with your old man maybe he should have told me."

John laughs and says. "Yeah righto pass the buck."

Marcus, Grace, Jake, Leonie and Gemma ride over to the mob.

"Hey John looks like it's time to rest your backside." Alex quips.

John looks over and sees the new group approach.

"Fantastic I'm starving as well." John says.

Jake rides over to Stevie "Hi Mum, How are you?"

She smiles at him and says. "Yeah I'm good Jake a bit weary and hungry but otherwise good."

"Leonie and I set up your swag for you." Jake offers

"Oh thanks Jakey you didn't have to do that."

"It's ok I thought you might like a lie down after being sick yesterday." Stevie smiles at him and says "I think it will be an early night for me so thank you again."

He grins and says "Leonie loves your swag where did you buy it from?'

Stevie replies "Online I'll show you when we get home."

...

Back at the campfire dinner is being devoured everyone is very hungry.

Charlotte and Harry and John are sitting enjoying being off their horses and Tess has handed them plates of a delicious stew and fresh bread all three also have big mugs of hot sweet tea.

Everyone is happy but the chatter and laughter is kept fairly quite so as not to scare the mob even thought they are fairly tame and a fair distance from the camp.

Alex walks into the campsite and says "Oh something smells good. Who cooked my dinner?'

"Tess did!" Everyone replies.

"And it's really good."

Alex moves towards the fire and Tess hands him a plate of food.

" Thanks Tess it looks good."

"Uncle Alex sit here." Meggy calls.

"Hey Meggy, Did you have a good day?"

She grins at him and says "Yes I did but it would have been better without Mum watching my every move."

Alex nudges her, laughs and says "Bit over protective is she?'

Meggy looks at him and says "Oh so much more than a bit."

Alex grins at his niece and says "She loves you Meggy and doesn't want you to get hurt that's all."

Meggy replies sadly. "Yes I know but sometimes I wish she'd ease up a bit. I go to boarding school next year and I need to be able to think for myself and look after myself."

Alex puts his arm around her shoulder and says. "I'll get Aunty Stevie to have a chat to her for you ok?"

Meggy smiles at him and says. "Really do you think she would?"

He smiles "Yeah I'm sure she would."

Stevie walks over to the fire and grabs some stew and turns.

Meggy calls "Aunty Stevie you can have my seat."

Stevie says "Thanks Meggy."

Meg hugs Stevie and moves off.

Stevie looks at Alex and says "What was that for?"

He grins at her.

"Alex what are you up too?" Stevie says smiling.

"Apparently Grace is being a bit over protective and Aunty Stevie is going to have a chat to her to see if she'll back off a bit."

Stevie laughs and says "And when did Aunty Stevie agree to this?"

"Just now."

He smiles leaning over to kiss her.

She stops him with her hand and grins and says. "Whoa Cowboy don't think you can get out of this with a kiss. You talk to Grace you made the promise."

Alex quips and says "Oh no it has to be lioness to lioness when it comes to the cubs,"

Stevie laughs and says" Alex you're an idiot. I'll do it but next time please ask me before you promise something like this."

"Righto can I kiss you now?"

"No save it for later. I'm eating my dinner."

He leans over and she kisses him.

...

Everyone helps with the clean up and before long they're all relaxing around the campfire. As always the conversations are many and varied.

All the smaller children are in bed asleep and only the teenagers and adults are left.

Talk soon turns to pick up lines.

Everyone laughs and laughs as the males relate their best pick up lines.

Riley has everyone in stitches with some of his and Adam who is normally fairly quiet has had a few beers and loosens up and tells some of his own and some of his mates lines.

Eventually the girls start telling some of the lines they've had used on them. It's hilarious listening to the two different sides of the same story.

Along with pick up lines they occasionally throw in some of the dreadful pet names they've been given by some past partner

The entire family fall about laughing when Stevie brings up Pooky Bear.

"Tess remember when I caught Phoenix for you."

Tess smiles at the memory and replies "Yes I do Stevie she was beautiful wasn't she?"

Stevie grins and nods and continues " I caught her and took her over to Wilgul so I could train her up as a surprise for Tess. And Alex had this blonde bimbo with him."

"Oi Stevie she wasn't a bimbo!" Stevie raises her eyebrow while she looks at him and grins.

Alex says "Ok she was a bimbo."

Everyone laughs.

"Any way after she left we were working with Phoenix and Alex's phone was ringing and he asked if I'd answer it. The woman on the other end asks can she speak to Pooky Bear. So I had a great time teasing Alex Pooky Bear Ryan about this one. The following day we're working on the horse and she rings again, anyway he decides it's time to call it quits and had asked my advice so I tell him a few lines he needs to say to let her down gently and that it needs to be face to face."

Stevie laughs at the memory and continues "So I'm standing there and he says "Fiona it's been fun but I'm not looking for a relationship but I'm sure we can still be friends, so if you ever want a game of pool give me a call."

Everyone is laughing and Adam quips "Oh very smooth Uncle Alex."

" Mind you he'd dated her twice and she named him, bought him chocolates and when he dumped her filled his car with shaving cream."

Again they all laugh so hard they're nearly crying.

Tess pipes up and says. "I think you all missed out on the best though. Daydream Island."

Nick and Alex laugh out loud and Stevie laughs and says "Oh Tess no!"

Everyone is intrigued.

"Oh it was the funniest two weeks ever. Nick and I, Stevie and Alex took the children to Daydream Island for a holiday. Georgia was about ten weeks old. Stevie looked amazing as always. We actually kept score on how many dinners, drinks and shall we say miscellaneous offers Stevie received while we were there. What was the final score Alex?"

"Oh I think it was something like nine comments on how she looked, eight dinners, twelve drinks and one miscellaneous offer." He laughs.

Ben says "What was the miscellaneous offer?"

"We'd all been on the beach for the day and we're about to head back to the resort. Stevie was going to have a quick swim and had walked down to the shore, so I asked Tess if she'd watch the children so I could have a swim with Stevie. As I get closer a lifeguard had stopped her and she smiled at him and I heard her say. "Oh thank you, I'm sure that would be lovely but I've already got four and I'm having a romantic dinner for two with my husband."

"Anyway we had a swim and we walked back up the beach to the children and Nick and Tess. Now keep in mind Stevie and I had the children on the beach the day before and we'd been on the Island about an hour and a guy asked her out for dinner then later that night the four of us went out for dinner and a guy wanted to buy her a drink as she made her way back to us after a bathroom stop."

"So this is how the conversation went. Nick laughs and says So Stevie was that another dinner invitation? Yes it was Nick he told me I was stunning and wondered if I'd like to have his babies, dinner first of course I was stunned so was says. Tess cracked up laughing and said Stevie you're kidding. Stevie laughed and said. I'm serious Tess, that's exactly what he said. I didn't know whether to be offended or laugh when he asked me to have his babies. Mind you he looked like he was about 17 so I'm guessing he was practicing his pick up lines."

Everybody laughs.

Lincoln asks. "Didn't that bother you Alex men asking her out all the time? Obviously that didn't only happen for two weeks?'

Alex looks at Stevie grins and says "No not at all, she was mine and I knew that and I was hers and she knew that."

He continues looking at Stevie and says "Cowgirl when was the last time you were propositioned?"

She grins at him and says "Last week at the pub."

Everyone cracks up laughing.

Throughout the night everyone takes turns at watching the mob. Sleeping under the stars is one of the best experiences but waking up to magpies, warbling in the morning is best.

The camp begins to stir, the fire has been stoked and the smell of coffee wafts through the air. Gradually the chatter builds as everyone has breakfast.

Leonie says to Jake. "Your family are so much fun to be around Jake I've had the best time."

He leans down to kiss her. She reaches up around his neck and accepts the kiss. It's a beautiful long, gentle kiss.

A voice booms "Oh please there's children around."

Jake glances at his Father without letting go of Leonie, grins and says. "Children learn what they live."

Jake returns to kissing Leonie as Alex laughs and walks away.

...

After breakfast everyone helps to load the cars and then they saddle up for the long ride home. Within three hours they're almost home it's been a great trip for the younger members as they've been allowed to use the skills they learnt.

A few steers have moved away from the herd and Gemma moves to bring them back. Everyone watches to ensure she's safe. Gemma swiftly brings them back into the main herd. Stevie is riding with Grace and having a chat about Meggy.

Grace says. "I know what you're saying Stevie and I really am trying but she's my baby."

Stevie smiles at her friend and says "Well try a bit harder Grace it's really upsetting her. If you hold on too tight she'll rebel and then you'll be in all sorts of trouble. Meggy is a great kid but she's strong willed like you. So be careful Grace and remember what you were like when someone told you No."

They both laugh and Grace says." I will and thanks for bringing that to my attention."

Stevie laughs and says "It was actually Alex that Meggy confided in and he dobbed me in for the job. He said it has to be lioness to lioness when it comes to the cubs."

Both girls laugh when Grace says "He's full of it."


	35. Chapter 35

Over at Drover's Jodie is having a nap as she's still unwell. Everyone is returning and unpacking they're gear. Swags are aired and the camp gear is stored away.

The same thing is happening over at Wilgul unpacking, airing and showering. As much fun as camping is there's nothing better than a shower and clean clothes. Kilarney is sorted unpacked, horses are back in the stables or out in the paddocks.

Leonie is showered and curled up reading a book and Stevie is also showered and about to have a snooze on the couch.

Alex walks over and kisses her and says. " Jake and I are just going for a spin on the bikes we'll be about half an hour. Do you want to go into the pub for tea of and early night."

She smiles at him winks and whispers "An early night sounds nice."

...

The Ward house is crazy as Kate attempts to air all the swags. Riley helps as best he can but it's bedlam and he finds it's best to let Kate get on with it. He moves towards her and kisses her and says. "What would you like me to do?"

She hugs him and says "Take them yabbying for an hour please."

He laughs and says" Righto who wants to go yabbying?"

In five minutes they're gone, peace Kate thinks as she puts the kettle on and continues to tidy up.

...

Jake and Alex are flying along on the trail bikes and are having a ball. It's been a long time since they've been out together.

Each shows off and the stunts get more and more daring. Over in the distance Riley and the boys have pulled up to do some yabbying.

"Dad they're flying." Anthony says.

"Yeah they look like they're having a great time."

Alex has passed Jake and taken a few jumps and is about to descend down a steep hill when his chain snaps catches and throws him over the handle bars.

Jake watches as his Father is thrown in slow motion he lands awkwardly and rolls several metres to the bottom.

He lays motionless.

Back on Kilarney Stevie sits up and says "Alex!"

Leonie who is sitting nearby says "They're not back yet Stevie."

Stevie stands and says. "He's hurt, something's wrong Leonie."

Leonie moves towards her not really sure what to do or say.

"Who's hurt Stevie did you have a bad dream?"

Stevie looks at her and says "No I didn't have a dream. Alex is hurt I can feel it."

Stevie moves to the phone and rings Alex's number it rings out.

She continues to ring no one has seen them.

...

Finally she rings Kate "Hi Stevie, No I haven't hang on Riley's just pulled up I'll ask."

Kate moves to the door as Riley's about to open it "Riley Stevie's on the phone she sounds upset. Have you seen Alex and Jake?"

"Yes we saw them about an hour ago heading along the ridge. Give me the phone Kate."Riley says.

"Stevie settle down, yes I saw them. About an hour ago, they were heading along the ridge. Why did he ring? Ok alright I'll go and check. Yes I will, I'm sure he's fine." Riley says trying to reassure her.

"What's going on Riley? Kate asks.

"Stevie's convince Alex is hurt. So I'm going to have a look and see if I can find them they're probably just broken down." Riley says.

Kate swings into action, she grabs their first aid kit and a blanket.

"Anthony and Paul you watch the boys and stay near the phone in case we have to ring you. John you can come with us."

As they head out towards the ridge Kate prayers that everything will be alright.

...

At Kilarney Stevie is distressed.

Leonie has called Georgia and Rose and Jack.

Leonie is a little freaked out by Stevie's reaction even though she's only known her for a little while she doesn't seem the kind to lose it like this and it's a bit unnerving.

Georgia and Rose are doing their best to keep their Mum calm.

...

Jake has done everything he can for his Father.

Alex is a mess, as far as Jake can tell his right upper leg is broken and possibly his ankle too.

He has a lot of blood on him but it seems to be grazes more than anything deep.

He has been drifting in and out of consciousness and Jake isn't sure if that's good or bad.

While he was with it Jake managed to ask him what hurt and what didn't.

As Jake decides he needs to go for help he hears a car.

...

He races to the top of the embankment and sees Riley's car passing he yells and jumps and screams and finally Riley's brake lights go on.

A short time later Kate, Riley and John join Jake.

"Bloody hell mate he's a mess." Riley says.

Kate quickly assesses the situation and quizzes Jake on what has happened.

She turns to John, "Run up to the top of the ridge and ring home tell the boys to ring emergency services with the directions to get here. Then ring Kilarney but make sure you get Jack. Ok Ask to speak to Jack Ryan, Stevie will freak out enough so let Jack can tell her. Ok"

John takes off.

...

Alex comes too, Kate is on her knees "Alex can you hear me?"

"Hey Fred, my leg hurts."

Kate smiles and says. "I bet it does. You're going to be alright Alex but you need to tell me what hurts."

"My leg and my ankle hurt, my body is stinging. I've got a headache and I want Stevie." Kate grins.

"She'll be here soon Alex very soon."

"Jakey are you there?"

"Yeah Dad I'm here."

Alex lifts his hand and touches his sons face. "I was winning."

Jake laughs and says "Yeah you were."

"I'm a bit scratched up Mate." Alex says.

"Yeah you are."

"Do you think Mum will still think I'm beautiful?"

Jake laughs and says. "Yeah she will, she's getting old and her eyesight is going."

Alex laughs and says "I'm gunna tell her you said that. You won't be the favourite anymore."

"She'll be pissed off you're hurt." Jake says.

"She already knows I'm hurt." Alex says.

Jake looks at Kate and asks. "What makes you think Mum knows your hurt?"

Alex grins at him. "You haven't left me and yet Kate, Riley and John arrived."

Kate nods and says "Yeah she knows. She rang earlier and said she knew you were hurt somewhere."

Jake looks at his Father and then at Kate and says. "That's weird."

Alex smiles and says. "Yes, but a nice weird." They all laugh.

...

Jack hangs up the phone and says "Stevie they've found Alex. Kate says his upper leg and ankle are broken and he's grazed a lot but otherwise he's ok."

Stevie hugs her son-in-law and cries. Leonie is relieved so are Georgia and Rose.

Jack says "Come on I'll drive you there now."

Stevie grabs a coat and heads out the door. As they reach the ridge they spot Riley waving. The emergency services are coming in behind Jack's car.

Riley has walked down to meet Stevie.

"He's a bit of a mess Stevie but Kate seems to think it's mostly superficial. Although his leg looks nasty so be ready for that."

Stevie hugs him and says "Righto take me to him please."

...

"Hello Cowboy." She coos.

"Hello Cowgirl, took ya time." He smiles at her and she kisses him.

"Well you won't be winning any Mr Universe competitions any time soon." She says smiling at him.

" Where's Jake?" Alex asks.

"I'm here Dad." Jake replies.

"You said she was getting old and she wouldn't notice I wasn't beautiful anymore."

Stevie winks at Jake and says to Alex." Oh I still think you're beautiful but at the moment only on the inside."

They all laugh.

A little while later Alex whispers "Stevie."

She leans in closer and he says. "Everything hurts Cowgirl."

A tear trickles down his cheek.

She quickly wipes it and kisses him and says. "I know we'll have you out of here soon and then everything will be alright."

She kisses his lips, grins and says. "Is that better?"

He smiles at her and says "Much better thanks."

So she does it again.

...

Three weeks later Alex is home, he has a pin from hip to knee and pins and plates in his ankle. His cuts and scratches are healing well and some will leave scars especially on his back.

He'll be on two crutches for a month and then one crutch for another month or two and then a cane, that's if he heals well and doesn't weight bear.

Stevie thinks this is going to be tricky. Trying to get Alex to sit still will drive him crazy. After three weeks in hospital he's rearing to go back to work.

"Oh Alex we're due to go to Darwin in a fortnight there is no way you'll be swimming." Stevie says.

"Wanna make a bet Cowgirl? Come here." He says pulling her onto his lap.

"Alex you'll hurt yourself." Stevie says in protest.

"Well hold still so I can kiss you and I'll be alright."She giggles.


	36. Chapter 36

Two weeks has flown by all the children have settled back into school and work around the farms has slowed.

Over at Wilgul crops are in and everything else is up to date. The same is happening on Drover's crops are sown; animals have either just given birth or will in the spring.

On Kilarney Stevie and Riley have been flat out with foaling it's all gone extremely well particularly as all the mares have foaled before.

It's a lot of fun waiting for new foals but tiring each night they've split shifts so one of them is always around.

These foals and mares are way too valuable to leave to Mother Nature. Harry and Charlotte have helped out as well as Alex recuperates from his broken leg.

Plans are well underway for Jo and Xander's wedding in winter and everything is booked. Jake is happily working on Naroo for his placement.

Jack and Jessie are thrilled with his work ethic and knowledge and his laid back easy going nature endears him to all who cross his path.

He's a man's man and can mix it with the best of them but he is also affectionate, gentle and respectful of women and children. Nothing is too much trouble and the other workers are enjoying having him around.

Leonie has arrived and fitted in very well not an easy thing for a woman in these parts. Having Clare and Jo here has helped a lot and Leonie has found she has grown as a person and as worker as well.

Lunchtimes are great fun on the muster as they stop in a shady place to enjoy a meal and a rest. "It's a shame Stevie and Alex couldn't join us." Jack says speaking to Jake.

"Yeah they were looking forward to it. But when Dad broke his leg that was the end of a lot of things they planned. But they fly in tomorrow to Darwin so we'll see them at the Rodeo and Aunty Tess, Uncle Nick and Charlotte and Harry too, so we'll have a great time." Jake says then continues. "Will we drive to Darwin or fly?"

"Jessie and I will fly, the rest of you get to drive someone has to bring the horses." Jack laughs.

Jake laughs too" I forgot about the horses. They're a pretty important piece of equipment at a Rodeo."

...

Tess and Nick are packed ready to drive to the airport and over on Kilarney Charlotte, Harry, Stevie and Alex are too.

" Alex where is your crutch?" Stevie growls.

Alex grins at her. She looks at him and twigs to what he's thinking.

Shaking her head she says "The wooden one Alex!"

Alex laughs and says "No I'm taking the cane instead, it's here Stevie."

"Are you sure that will be enough Alex?" She asks.

He looks at her and says. "I don't want to use anything Stevie. Just let it go or I'll take nothing." He says sounding annoyed.

"Alex," She whispers looking hurt as she moves towards him.

"I'm sorry beautiful. I'm just upset with myself. If I hadn't been stupid on the bike we'd been on Naroo mustering now. I messed up that for us didn't I?"

She reaches up and touches his face "Alex I don't care about any of that, you're safe and that's all that matters. We can muster anytime."

He smiles at her and reaches down and kisses her." Now I need to see Riley I'll be back in a little while." Alex says as he moves towards the door.

...

As the planes doors open the warm Darwin breeze winds its way down the aisle.

"Little bit warmer that home by the feel of it." Nick quips.

"Oh I love this weather." Tess says.

"Yes its nice isn't it?" Stevie says then continues "Not so nice in the wet or the build up."

...

A short time later they're pulling in at the resort.

"Time for a swim I think." Tess says.

They all agree.

Within half an hour they are all down by the pool. Alex's wounds have healed and he moves into the water, and calls up to Stevie on the pool deck.

"Hey Stevie, I should have been swimming on Kilarney I'm weightless in here. No limp."

She smiles at him and dives in and swims to him.

...

Tess and Nick are also in the water.

Nick leans in to kiss Tess and says "I could get used to being on holidays more often in warm tropical places."

Tess giggles and says "That have big beds and private spas." She returns his kiss.

...

Charlotte and Harry are about to get in too when a voice yells. "Oi" Harry turns and is greeted by Xander and Jo, Jessie and Jack.

"Hey how are you all?" Xander calls.

Stevie is up and out of the water quickly adjusts her bikini and grabs her towel then hugs them all.

Alex, Tess and Nick have moved to the side and are shaking hands with everyone.

Alex lifts himself onto the edge and moves to stand.

Xander helps him and says "Geez old man, you've made a mess of yourself."

Alex hugs his son and laughs saying. "No it's an improvement Bull now I'm ruggedly handsome."

Jo moves over and hug's him and he hobbles over to Jessie hugs her and then shakes Jack's hand.

Jack says. "We missed you on the muster Alex."

Alex glances at Stevie who's just returned with his cane and says "Yeah we were really disappointed too but they'll be other musters."

Alex moves back over to their lounges with Jack, Jessie, Nick, Tess and Jo.

"Mum he looks terrible." Xander says sadly.

Stevie hugs her son and says "He looks great now Bull he was such a mess, he had skin missing all over him, patches the size of your hands. The Doctors are very happy with how well he's healed. I think this holiday will be great, a bit of sunshine, swimming every day will make him look much healthier."

Xander hugs her again and says "It must have been awful for you?"

She hugs him tightly and smiles. "Not so bad I've still got him."

Xander loves how his Mum can put a positive spin on most things.

...

"Come on Mum I'll buy you a beer.'

"Well hang on let me grab my sarong."

Stevie grabs it and wraps it around her waist.

She runs her fingers through her hair.

Smiling she says "Will I pass the dress code?"

Bull laughs and says. "Yeah only just"

Xander grins to himself, Dad always says she's a 30 second girl, that's all she needs to look amazing, and he's right.

He puts his arm around her shoulder and they walk into the bar.

She sits on the stool and he orders their beers.

"I'll be back in a minute Bull." Stevie quickly moves to the bathroom.

The barman leans over and says. "How's a young buck like you manage to pick up a hottie like her?"

Xander looks at him and wants to hit him.

Stevie is back standing beside him but he hasn't noticed.

"Watch your mouth mate the hottie is my Mother."

The barman spots her. "Oh I'm so sorry."

He says. "Well so you bloody should be."

Stevie puts her hand on his arm.

"Xander it's ok. We'll take our drinks back out to Dad."

They stand and move outside.

As they join the others Stevie is laughing and says "Relax Bull it happens all the time. I really don't care and neither does Dad."

Alex says "What don't I care about?"

Bull relates the story and they all laugh.


	37. Chapter 37

Kate and Riley are standing with Marcus and Grace admiring Stevie's Ute.

"Wow it looks fantastic." Grace says.

The entire car has been completely restored inside and out.

"Stevie is going to love it." Kate says.

"Yeah she will." Riley adds.

Grace asks "Did she know it was still here?"

Marcus answers." No Alex told her we got rid of it ages ago. She was not happy that it was gone."

"What a great idea for a gift. She will be so happy." Kate says.

"What about the engine?" Grace asks.

Riley pops the bonnet "All restored too."

"I wonder what she'll get for him." Marcus says.

Kate laughs and says "I know."

They others look at her and Riley says "Well tell us?"

Kate grins and says "She's taking him back to Argentina!"

"You're kidding?" Marcus says.

Kate replies "No apparently the farm is still there and run by the same people. She's hoping Nick and Tess will go too. She asked Tess when we were out camping."

"What a brilliant present." Grace says.

They all agree the next anniversary will be full of surprises.

...

In Darwin everyone has returned to their rooms.

"Oh my goodness Bull the room you booked for us is beautiful." Jo says.

"Actually Mum sort of helped there, this is where they stayed last time. She said we'd love it." Bull says.

"So we've got a spa Bull." Jo says smiling.

Bull grins at her and says "Ok I'll get us some drinks and you get naked."

She laughs and says "What makes you think I'm going to get naked for you?"

He looks at her and says "Ok we'll head back downstairs then."

She moves towards the spa and begins to fill it.

He grins and walks over to the fridge.

...

Jake, Leonie, Clare, Dan and around 6 farm hands are almost into Darwin they've stopped for a change of drivers and to stretch their legs.

"I'm looking forward to a beer." Dan says.

"You and I both, mate." Jake adds.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the Gungellan crew. I wonder how you're Dad's going?" Dan says.

Jake replies "Well Xander rang before and he thought he looked dreadful. But when I spoke to Mum the other day she reckons he's looking much better. So I'll just have to wait and see for myself. Apparently the Doctors are really happy with how well he's healing; I reckon he'll have a limp for awhile it was a nasty break."

Dan looks at Jake and says "Sounds like it could have been worse."

Jake replies "Well it was only his leg that took the impact thank god it wasn't his neck or back. Geez he was a mess. He was covered in blood and the bone was protruding out of the skin. Anyway I don't want to talk about that. `

"Let's get this show on the road we'll make Darwin just on dark." Dan says.

They all jump back into the vehicles for the last hour of driving. Clare and Leonie are in the lead car and are carrying all of the bags, swags ect a conversation begins.

"I'm looking forward to a nice shower." Leonie says.

"Or a spa." Clare says laughing.

"Oh that would be nice do you think we've got spa rooms?"

Clare laughs and says" Knowing how Bull's and my parents think then I'd say there's a good chance we do have spas."

Both girls laugh.

"You're very lucky Clare. You have such a wonderful loving family."

Leonie states. "Yes I know I'm very lucky plus they're fun to be around. You don't mention your family much Leo. What are they like?"

Leonie looks uncomfortable. "Oh nothing like yours. Dad's too wrapped up in his work and my Mother is always concerned with what other people think."

Clare reaches over and puts her hand on Leonie's shoulder.

Clare jokes "Well my family are wrapped up in their work too."

Leonie smiles at her and says. "Yes but at least they're wrapped up in together."

Leonie continues. "I love how affectionate your family are Clare. With my family you may get a kiss on your cheek for your birthday or Xmas but that's about it. Even the men in your family are more affectionate than my Mum."

Clare laughs and says "Sorry Leonie I wasn't laughing about your Mum. I was just wondering how your parents will react when they meet Uncle Alex and Aunty Stevie they don't hold back for anyone."

Leonie grins and says "They're cute together aren't they?"

Clare laughs and says "I would have thought raunchy fitted them better."

Again the girls laugh.

Leonie says "Jake makes me feel so loved and so important. He kisses me and hugs me anywhere, any time and I love it."

Clare smiles and says "Yes it seems to be a Ryan trait. My Dad is the same with Mum. I never really thought about it much growing up because I thought every family was like that. As an adult I admire them for having the courage to express their feelings for each other. It's my parent's generation that started it. I think because some of them didn't have the love and affection that they've gone all out to make sure we do. When I was a young teenager I was a bit embarrassed by it all especially if I brought friends home but most reacted like you and Jo and just loved it which is really nice."

Clare continues "My grandfather Harry Ryan sounds like he was hard, mean and unforgiving man, he especially gave Uncle Alex a hard time and he treated Aunty Stevie very badly. Aunty Grace's Dad was quite distant and bitter and didn't have much to do with his three girls while they were growing up. Aunty Stevie was tossed out of home at 15 because she was pregnant with Rose. Uncle Marcus was reared solo by his Mum because Bryce wasn't there for him and when he was he used money as an incentive for affection. You'll see none of that in my family, everyone works for each other, everyone supports and lifts each other but if you're being a jerk someone will soon pull you down a peg or two. Thankfully that doesn't happen very often." Clare laughs.

It's almost dark by the time the Naroo crew finally pull into the resort they've dropped all the gear at the Rodeo grounds and are ready for a shower.

After check in Clare, Dan, Jake and Leonie make their way upstairs. Their rooms are near each other and they agree to meet up in an hour for drinks and to find everyone else.

Jake opens their door and stands back to let Leonie in first. "Oh my goodness Jake this is beautiful."

He grins and says "Yes it is, do we have a spa?"

Leonie laughs and calls from the next room. "Yes we do! Oh Jake its magic in here want to join me?"

He grins, throws his hat on the bed and moves towards her voice calling.

"I'm on my way."

...

An hour later everyone is showered dressed and raring to go. Leonie walks from the bathroom and Jake smiles widely as he moves towards her, gesturing for her to turn around." Wow you look amazing."

She laughs and says "Thanks you look very handsome yourself."

Jake grins and says "I do my best."

In the time Jake has been on Naroo he has filled out. He is leaner but his muscles are more prominent. He's wearing Levi's and a white short sleeved shirt, he is tanned, very tall and very handsome.

Leonie smiles at him and says. "Jake I love you."

He kisses her and says "I love you too."

...

Downstairs they don't need to look for the family they can hear them long before they reach them.

Jake moves towards them holding Leonie's hand and yells "Oi what's a man have to do to get a drink around here."

Everyone is up hugging and kissing them.

As Stevie hugs Leonie she says "Oh Leo you look stunning. God we've missed you"

Leonie couldn't smile any wider if she tried. "Thanks Stevie I've missed you too."

Leonie actually feels a little teary and bites her lip. Before she can do or say anything else Alex wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly and says "Hey Leonie you look gorgeous. We've missed you."

And then she cries.

Stevie is beside her and says "Alex what did you do?"

He looks stunned and says. "I told her we missed her and that she looked gorgeous."

Stevie holds her.

After a while Leonie says "I'm so sorry I'm not normally so emotional. It's so nice to be greeted like you've been missed. My parents are nothing like that."

Stevie grins at her and says "Yes we can be a little overwhelming. Come on we'll head to the bathroom and you can freshen up."

As they walk Stevie says. "Leo are you pregnant?"

Leonie stops and looks at Stevie and says "Why do you think I'm pregnant?"

Stevie smiles at her and says "Just a hunch, the tears, you are a beautiful girl but at the moment you are absolutely glowing."

"Oh God Stevie I don't know?" Leonie tries to think.

Stevie grins and says "There's a chemist across the road if we're quick no-one will notice we're missing."

Leonie smiles at her.

They quickly move from the building.


	38. Chapter 38

Jake is chatting to Alex and Xander.

"You're looking really good old man." Jake says.

Xander quips. "Really I thought he looked like crap."

Jake replies if you'd seen him 5 weeks ago then he looked crap."

"Hey guys I'm right here. And your Mother thinks I'm very handsome." Alex says grinning.

"Na your handsome days are passed old man you fit into the distinguished section now. I'm the handsome one." Jake boasts.

"Oh please," Xander says "I'm definitely the best looking Ryan."

Stevie has joined them and is grinning. "Come on Cowgirl settle this for us. Who's the best looking Ryan male?"

Stevie grins at them and moves over to Alex and says. "That's easy,"

Alex has a goofy look on his face knowing she'll say him.

Stevie reaches up kisses Alex and says "that would be my grandson Cody."

They all crack up laughing.

Stevie takes Jake by the arm and smiling says "Come with me Jacob."

Jake thinks I'm in trouble she hasn't called me Jacob in years.

"Leonie needs to speak to you, she's over there."

Stevie leaves him and walks back to Alex.

" What are you up to Stevie?" Alex enquires.

She grins and says. "Just watch Alex."

...

"Hey Leo what's up?" Jake asks.

Leonie says "Jake I love you. I know we've only been together for six months but I was wondering where we're headed."

Jake grins at her and says "Do we need to talk about this now and here?"

Leonie breathes deeply trying not to cry she says. "Yes we do it's really important Jake."

He holds her face and says. "I love you and I love being with you and I'd like to think we'll always be together. I can't imagine not having you around. I haven't really thought too much about this but is that enough for now?"

He smiles at her and hugs her.

She leans back, looks into his eyes and says. "Jake I'm pregnant."

He stands staring at her frozen.

She watches his face for something, anything.

Across the foyer Stevie and Alex are watching.

Stevie is grinning but Alex doesn't know what he's watching for.

Jakes mind is whizzing trying to take in what she just said pregnant, a child, and fatherhood.

Slowly a grin spreads across his face and he moves towards her and gently reaches down and kisses her, a long, slow beautiful kiss.

...

Across the foyer Stevie smiles and Alex says "Wow that was a nice kiss."

Tess has moved over to them and says "Why are you two spying?"

As Jake releases his kiss he hugs her tightly and says. "Oh Leonie, I love you."

She weeps and says "I love you too."

He moves away a little and lifting her face he wipes her tears and kisses her again.

Across the foyer there's a small crowd building.

Clare and Dan have joined the group and Jack, Jesse, Harry and Charlotte are there as well.

Nick has moved over to Tess, Stevie and Alex. "What's going on over here?"

Tess says "I'm not sure but your nephew sure knows how to kiss."

Nick watches as well.

Jake kisses Leonie softly, deeply completely as he moves away she giggles.

"Jake we seem to have attracted an audience."

He hugs her and looks in the direction she's looking.

He grins and says. "Can I tell them?"

She laughs and says "Ok."

He whispers. "Watch this,"

"We're having a baby!" He calls across the foyer.

Jake takes Leonie's hand and moves towards his family.

They engulf them half way across hugging and kissing and congratulating them.

Alex is grinning from ear to ear.

He hugs Leonie and says "Congratulations Leonie that's wonderful news I'm gunna be a Grandpa again."

"Oh congratulations Jakey you're gunna be a Daddy." Tess says hugging him.

Everyone is thrilled with the news.

Jake moves across to Stevie and Alex, laughs and says "So Dad feeling a little old are ya?"

Alex hugs him and says "No mate new babies are what life is all about. Your Mother and I only had you children so we could be grandparents isn't that right Stevie."

Stevie laughs and says." Yes something like that."

...

While everyone is celebrating Tess pulls Stevie to one side and says "Argentina is a go Stevie. Nick's been in contact and we're right to visit and or stay. Nicks booked 4 tickets the week after the wedding, so we'll fly out from Perth."

"Oh Tess thank you this will be so much fun." Stevie says.

Tess replies. "It's a fantastic idea Stevie; Alex will love it and thank you for inviting us. I've often wanted to go back but just never got around to it."

Stevie says "I'm so excited Tess and this time I won't be pregnant and you won't have a toddler, we can get up to so much more mischief and shopping. Gosh all we've done this year is look forward to holidays."

Both girls laugh.

Tess says "Stevie we've worked so hard for so many years. We deserve lots of holidays."

Stevie links arms with Tess as they move back to the group and says. "Yes we do my friend yes we do."

...

Jodie and Matt are snuggled up on the couch watching a DVD.

"Geez its quiet here at the moment isn't it." Matt says.

"Yeah it is nice though." Jodie replies.

Matt laughs and says. "You don't realize how many people are coming and going until they go away on holidays."

Jodie breathes deeply and says. "What will we do a few years down the track when the kids are married and have families? This is a big house but not that big."

Matt looks at her and says. "I don't know Jodes. I hadn't really thought about it. We should though. Perhaps at the next family meeting we should discuss it."

Jodie laughs and says. "Maybe we need to start building granny flats?"

Matt grins, kisses her and says. "With two rocking chairs on the front porch."

She hugs him and says "I must be getting old because that actually sounds nice."

They both laugh.

...

Lincoln is sitting at the computer chatting to Georgia on Skype. They've discussed anything and everything and he's yawning.

She laughs and says "Oh you poor old man am I keeping you awake?"

He laughs and responds "You've been away to long; you've forgotten the early mornings and hard work that happens on a farm."

She smiles at him and says" I miss you and the farm Lincoln."

He grins and says "Well I've got a surprise for you!"

Georgia claps her hands and says "Great I love surprises. What is it?"

He smiles and says. "Your folks are back at the end of the week and I'm coming to Adelaide for a few days."

"Oh wow I can't wait. I miss you so much." She says.

"Yeah me too. Are you allowed away from school?" He asks.

"Yes but you need my parent's permission for me to stay out overnight though." Georgia says grinning.

He laughs and says. "Well I don't know if I want to be responsible for your wellbeing over night."

Georgia grins and says" I'm sure you'll change your mind after you get to hug and kiss me."

He laughs and says" I'm sure you're right. Now I'm going to have a shower and go to sleep and you best finish your homework Girlie. If you don't get good grades your Mum and Dad won't be happy and we want to keep them happy."

"Ok sweet dreams." She says kissing her hand and placing it on the screen he does the same and the screen goes blank.

God he misses her.

...

Grace and Marcus are lying in bed reading and chatting.

They discussed the day's work, the children, the holiday makers and just about everything else when Grace sighs and says "I never thought I'd see the day that I'd have a gorgeous man beside me in my bed and I'd be reading a book."

Marcus looks at her grins and turns the light out.

She giggles and says "Oh hello."

...

In Darwin things are winding down they've had a great night celebrating. Jack and Jessie are very impressed with how well the news of Jake and Leonie's pregnancy has been received.

Bull and Jo are deep in conversation with Charlotte and Harry.

Stevie and Alex are about to head upstairs and so are Tess and Nick everyone had said good night and are on their way to bed.

Clare and Dan have left already as have Leonie and Jake.

" Alex! Stevie! Can Jess and I have a word?" Jack calls.

Tess and Nick move on.

"Yeah no worries what's up?"Alex asks.

Jack looks at Jessie and she says. "Please don't take this the wrong way but we're concerned about Leonie's placement and the pregnancy and her safety."

Alex looks at Stevie and responds. "I'm sure you would be, what do you want from us?"

Jack says "Oh no Alex that's not what we meant. We're just after some advice. It's seems like all of the women in your family rode while they were pregnant and Leonie is an experienced rider. We just want to know how long she should ride? We'll take good care of her don't worry about that."

Stevie grins and says" She'll know herself. I rode until I was eight months pregnant but I probably should have stopped a month or so before that. But we were young and building the farms and trying to do it all ourselves. Leonie and Jake don't have that pressure. We're not sure how far she is yet." Stevie says.

" How much more of the placement is there?"Alex asks.

Jack replies "Another two months."

Alex says "She'll be right even if she's already a couple of months along she'll be fine for another two."

Stevie grins at him and says "Alex you've learnt a lot."

They all laugh.

...


	39. Chapter 39

Alex slides his arm around Stevie's waist and says. "When Stevie found out we were having Bull we were in Argentina. I wanted her to stop riding because I thought it might hurt the baby. But she said if I really thought that she wouldn't ride or do anything that might be a problem. I thought well that was easy. Then she said she wouldn't make love to me until after the baby was born just in case she went into premature labour or something."

Jack roars laughing and says "So what happened?"

Alex laughs and says "I changed my mind and let her decide what was right for her body and our baby."

Stevie looks up at him, kisses him, touches his face and says "You're a smart man Alex Ryan."

...

Jack and Jesse are discussing the evening and the new baby.

"Jack I'm glad our children are dating the Ryan's because we get to spend time with them."

"Yeah they're such a nice family and funny too. Very easy company even the younger members." He replies.

Jessie says "I loved the way they embraced the news of the baby, what a beautiful reaction. That will be Jo one day."

Jack grins and says "Yeah I'm looking forward to being a Grandpa."

Jessie smiles at him and he kisses her. "Want to come to bed Grandma."

She laughs hugs him and says "Yes why not."

...

Late the next morning everyone is down in the restaurant for a brunch when Xander and Jo arrive very dressed up.

Tess says. "Bull have you seen Charlotte and Harry this morning?"

Bull grins at Jo and says "Yes we have?"

Tess grins at him and says suspiciously. "Where are they Bull?"

Bull says "They're on their way to Thailand."

Everyone has stopped talking. Nick says "What in the hell are they going there for?"

Before Bull can reply Tess says "They've eloped haven't they?"

"Yes they were married this morning and they're off to Thailand on their Honeymoon." Jo says.

Everyone talks at once there is a little disappointment but mostly happiness an elopement, very romantic.

Bull says "They asked Jo and I last month if we'd stand up for them. They're sorry if they hurt your feelings but they just wanted their marriage their own way."

Stevie moves over to Tess and says "Are you ok?"

Tess grins and says" Yes I am Stevie it's all very romantic and very Charlotte don't you think?"

Stevie grins and says "Definitely, still waters run deep. They've been very private the entire time haven't they?"

"Yes I'll have to have a chat to Harry when he gets back not very Ryan like at all."

Both girls laugh.

"Hey Kate have you heard all the news from Darwin?" Jodie says as Kate pulls up at Drover's. "No what's up?"

"Well Jake and Leonie are pregnant? Harry and Charlotte eloped this morning!"

Kate laughs and says "Oh wow and wow!"

"I know." Jodie laughs." Righto Jodes we've got work to do."

They girls head off to the sheds laughing and gossiping as they go.

...

"Rose, where are you?" Jack calls.

"I'm in the laundry." Rose replies.

"Jake's on the phone."

"Hi Jake, yes he's brilliant, yeah I'm loving it, best thing that's ever happened to me. What? Say that again. Oh wow really oh congratulations. Hang on Jake."

Rose turns to her husband and says. "Jack, Leonie and Jake are having a baby!"

"Tell them I said Congrats" Jack says with a big smile on his face. "

Jack says congrats, yes, yes give Leonie a hug for us, yes, love you too. What? You're kidding really? They eloped that's gold. Yeah I will bye"

Jack is standing with Cody in his arms and says. "Who eloped?"

Rose grins and says. "Harry and Charlotte they were married this morning and flew out to Thailand on their Honeymoon."

Jack laughs and says "We all thought they were the quiet ones."

Jack says "I'm going to make a hot chocolate .Do you want one?"

Rose replies "Yes Please." As she takes the baby from Jack "Hello gorgeous boy you're going to have a little cousin to play with and I'm going to be an Aunty."

Cody smiles briefly but then begins to fuss. Rose has moved through to living room and is sitting to feed him. She lifts her top and he latches on quickly sucking greedily.

She rubs his head with her hand and she feels the familiar tingling as her milk lets down.

Rose gazes at her little boy and feels so much love for him she could never have imagine she could love someone so much.

She thinks of the time Stevie had told her it scared her how much she loved her.

Now she understood. Rose still can't imagine what it would have been like for her Mum, just 15 years old, alone with a baby.

Rose has a husband and family and so much love, support and help and no money worries.

Stevie had given birth alone, had tried to rear Rose alone and then felt a failure when she just couldn't do it.

Rose wishes she could change the past and all the hurtful things she had said to her Mother.

She thinks back to the day she found out Stevie was her Mother.

Rose had been so angry and nasty and had judged Stevie.

Rose cringes even today when she thinks of the words she'd spat at Stevie. "No Mother who loves her child could give her away."

Rose feels guilt and sadness and pain when she remembers Stevie's response. The words were bad enough but the raw emotion in her voice will haunt Rose for the rest of her life.

"I did what I did because I loved you. I have never stopped loving you." Rose had turned and watched as her strong and tough Aunty Stevie had crumbled before her very eyes and she had given no care or kind words as she stood and watched Stevie's heart breaking.

Jack has walked back into the room and says "Rose what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rose looks at him and says "I was just thinking what it would be like to have to give Cody up?"

He walks over to her and kisses her and says "Go and ring her and we'll send her some flowers too."

She rises hands the baby to him and moves to pick up the phone.

...

"Hello Alex Ryan, Hey beautiful how's my grandson? Yeah really! Sounds like your brothers, yeah you've heard the stories. Yeah hang on she's out on the deck. Righto love you too."

Alex takes the phone out to Stevie and hands it to her. "It's our girl."

"Hello, Hey Rose, Are you alright? "

Alex watches Stevie's face as tears well in her eyes.

He moves to hug her and she gestures for him to listen.

Rose speaks with love and understanding and guilt and pain, even Alex feels teary listening to her.

Stevie says nothing as tears roll freely down her cheeks.

Eventually Rose finishes and says "I love you Mum I'll talk to you soon."

Stevie manages to say 'Ok Rose Bye I love you too."

As she hangs up the phone she turns into Alex's embrace and cries.

He holds her and she cries and cries and cries eventually he says "You have to stop Cowgirl I'm gunna drown soon."

She moves and grabs a tissue wipes her eyes and blows her nose and returns to his embrace and says. "I'm all puffy now aren't I?"

He lifts her face to him and kisses her, a long, soft beautiful kiss as he releases the kiss he says. "Come on Cowgirl I'll buy you a beer."

...

A few days later the crew are returning from a brilliant day at the Rodeo both Dan and Bull have made the finals and some of the Naroo stockman have won events too.

Alex is in a lot of pain but hasn't said anything although Stevie is aware that his limp in more pronounced.

Nick says "What time are we meeting up for dinner?"

Everyone agrees 7'oclock.

Stevie says "Nick I think I'll give it a miss I'm really tired and might have an early night."

"Fair enough I'll see you in the morning. What about you Alex?" Alex replies. "No I'll stay with Stevie."

Stevie and Alex climb into the elevator and as the door closes he wraps his arms around her and says. "Thank you Stevie but you didn't have to do that."

She grins at him and says "I didn't do it for you. I want you all to myself for a change."

He grins at her and leans to kiss her.

Inside their suite, Stevie moves to the bathroom lights the candles and fills the spa and calls Alex.

He hobbles in and grins, stripping off he climbs in and relaxes with the jets on full.

Ten or fifteen minutes later Stevie returns to the bathroom with two glasses and a bottle of Champagne she pours two drinks , strips off and climbs in with him.

She leans across, kisses him and says "How's the pain?"

He looks at her grins and shakes his head and says "Much better thanks."

They stay in the spa for around half an hour and laugh and chat and relax.

Stevie climbs out grabs some towels and their robes and returns to help Alex out.

As he climbs out he holds her and kisses her deeply.

She steps back and says "Behave yourself Alex I'm trying to build up your strength so you'll be right tomorrow."

He grins and kisses her again.

She laughs gives him a towel and says "I should have put cold water in the spa."


	40. Chapter 40

After they are dried they lie on the bed and talk and laugh and relax.

There's a knock at the door and Stevie grabs her robe and moves to answer the door.

"Jarrod!" She says.

"Hello Stevie thought I'd come for a visit. I see you're busy."

Jarrod says grinning.

She laughs and says "No come in, I'll just get dressed."

As she moves through the suite she calls back.

"Grab a beer I'll get Alex."

Stevie moves back into the room and Alex has heard and is already putting his shorts on.

"Take your time Cowgirl."

Alex hobbles out into the living area and she hears him says "G'Day Jarrod how are you?'

"I'm good thanks mate better than you by the looks." Jarrod replies.

"Yeah I had a fight with a trail bike and it won."Alex says.

"Bloody hell Alex you've got some descent scars there." Jarrod says.

Stevie joins them.

...

After about an hour there is another knock on the door.

Alex hobbles over and is greeted by their boys obviously slightly inebriated.

"We thought we'd check up on you old man make sure you're not mauling our Mother." Jake laughs.

Bull adds. "Yeah we thought you might have been playing possum just to lure her up here to get her alone."

Alex laughs and says "Ease up will ya's I'm a cripple, I can't even chase her if she runs."

They all laugh but the boys look a bit sheepish when they realize their Mum and Dad aren't alone.

"G'day Bull Ryan." Xander says offering his hand.

Jarrod rises and smiling says. "Jarrod Wocowski."

Jake moves forward and says "Hi I'm Jake the better looking Ryan."

Jarrod laughs. "Pleased to meet the both of you."

Bull has moved over to the bar fridge and says "Who'd like a refill? Old man do you want one? Mum?"

Jake moves over to Stevie and wraps his arms around her and says "Are ya right Mum do you need to escape?"

She laughs and says "Yes I'm alright Jakey and no I don't need to escape from your Father. Where's Leonie?'

"Bull where did we leave our girls?"

Bull stops and thinks and says "Their coming here with food. I think."

"Bull I'll have a beer."Alex says.

"Yes me too." Adds Stevie.

"Jarrod?"

"Jarrod is enjoying all of their company and says "Yes please why not."

Again there is a knock at the door and Bull opens it.

Leonie and Jo enter.

Jo says "Sorry Stevie we tried to talk them out of this."

Stevie laughs and says "Come in girls its fine. Jarrod this is Jo, Bulls Fiancé' and Leonie Jake's partner"

Jarrod rises and shakes the girls hands.

They have a great time laughing and chatting and have several more beers.

Alex says "So Jarrod, are you still working here?"

"Yes I am but only until the end of the year and then Penny and I are moving to Adelaide so she can go to Uni."Jarrod says.

Stevie asks "Where will you work?"

"I'm not sure. I'll find something when we get there." Jarrod replies.

Bull asks "So Jarrod, How do you know Mum and Dad?"Did you meet them when they were up here earlier this year?"

Alex laughs. "No mate Jarrod is Mum's ex husband."

Bull looks stunned. "Bloody hell Old man you could have told us."

Bull stands up and walks over to Jarrod and shakes his hand again, Jake does the same.

"Sorry Jarrod we didn't know who you were?'

Jarrod laughs and says "I think you were much more entertaining not knowing who I was."

Jarrod really likes these young men they are happy, easy going and very confident and obviously love their Mother and Father very much.

"Right," Jake says "I think it's time I took my beautiful girl home. She needs her beauty sleep more than ever now."

Jarrod looks puzzled.

Alex says "Leonie is pregnant."

Jarrod rises and congratulates Leonie and Jake then turns to Stevie and says "Another grandchild."

She smiles and says. "Yes I forgot to tell you Rose and Jack had a little boy Cody."

Jarrod smiles and moves over kisses Stevie's cheek and says congratulations then turns to Alex shakes his hand and says "Congratulations Alex you must be wrapped. I look forward to the day I get to be a Grandad."

Alex laughs and says "It's brilliant Jarrod absolutely brilliant."

"Any way while I'm standing I might keep moving."Jarrod says.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow Jarrod?" Bull asks.

"Nothing I've got a day off."

Bull takes his wallet from his pocket and takes out a ticket. "Come down to the Rodeo and we'll have some more beer."

Jarrod laughs. "I'll see I'm not sure what Penny is doing?"

"Is that your wife?" Bull asks.

Jarrod looks at him and says "No mate my wife died three years ago. Penny is my daughter."

Bull steps forward and grabs Jarrod in a huge bear hug and says "I'm so sorry Jarrod."

Jarrod is completely taken back.

His eyes fill with tears as he says "Thanks mate."

Stevie looks at Alex and then steps forward "Jarrod." Is all she says as she embraces him?

He hugs her as tears fall down his face.

Everyone looks very uncomfortable.

Jarrod steps back wipes his face and says'. "I best be going."

Stevie walks him to the door and he kisses her cheek and says. "You have a beautiful family Stevie."

She smiles and says "Yes I know, see you tomorrow I'm looking forward to seeing Penny again."

...

Back inside Bull says "Well that was really weird, watching my mum hug her ex husband."

Alex responds "He's a really nice bloke Bull. His wife and two younger children were killed in a car accident three years ago."

Jo says "He looked so sad I felt awful. I'm glad you hugged him Stevie."

Stevie smiles and says "It's still so raw for them both."

"Jake says "Have you met his daughter too?"

Alex says "Yes last time we were here, she's beautiful and still so sad isn't she Stevie?"

Stevie looks at Alex and says "Yes if Jarrod brings her tomorrow you'll get to meet her she's lovely."

...

After everyone leaves Alex takes Stevie in his arms and kisses her softly, deeply and completely.

She moves back a little and says "Take me to bed Alex and make love to me."

He grins and says "I'd like to pick you up now, kiss you and carry you to our bed but I might fall over with my bung leg so let's walk quickly."

She laughs and leads him to their room.

...

Leonie and Jake are snuggled up in bed. "Wow we're having a baby that is so exciting."

Jake says. "Well your family took it well."

Leonie says smiling then adds "Please don't expect a lovely reaction like that from my family."

Jake moves towards her and says "My reaction is the one that counts Leo."

He kisses her with such tenderness and passion that it leaves her breathless.

He places his huge hand on her tummy and says" I wonder who you are my son or my daughter."

Leonie smiles.

...

At the Rodeo the family are set up and very comfortable they have shade and drinks and chairs and some of the best viewing positions around the arena.

Around 10.30 Bull spots Jarrod and moves towards him and shakes his hand "G'Day, Jarrod glad you could make it."

Bull has noticed the gorgeous young woman beside him.

Jarrod says "Penny this is Bull, Stevie and Alex's son."

She smiles at him and says "Hello pleased to meet you."

Bull smiles at her and says "Pleased to meet you too Penny. My name is actually Alexander but Mum calls me Xander and Bull is my nickname so if you hear either of those names it's me their talking about Ok.

"She smiles at him. "Ok Bull I'm sorted."

He laughs.

Stevie and Alex have spotted them and moved over towards them, Penny spots Stevie and quickly moves to her "Hi Stevie How are you?"

Stevie opens her arms and embraces Penny.

"I'm wonderful thanks and so glad you could make it. Wow I think you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Penny laughs and moves towards Alex.

"Wow you've seen better days Alex. Dad told me about the bike."

Alex grins and says "So does that mean you're going to hug me or not."

Penny grins at him and says "My Mum told me never pass up the chance to hug a handsome man."

Alex roars laughing and says. "You're Mum was a clever girl."

Penny hugs him and he says "How are you beautiful?"

She grins and says "All the better for seeing you and Stevie."

Bull has watched in fascination the repour between his parents and this beautiful young woman and is amazed.

...

A short time later Jarrod, Penny, Stevie and Alex and Bull have rejoined the group Nick and Tess are up and over to Jarrod and Penny they shake hands with Jarrod and hug Penny.

Nick introduces Clare, Dan, Jake, Leonie and Jo.

As the group sits back having a beer and enjoying the day.

...

Bull, Jake and Alex are standing together when Bull says " Bloody hell Jarrod's daughter's a little stunner isn't she?"

Jake grins and says " Oh yeah, face, personality and lovely curves."

Bull says " Yes indeed lovely curves."

Alex chuckles and says "You're about to be married and you're going to be a Father and she's young enough to be my daughter.

A wise man knows that sometimes it's best to admire a sweet delight with his eyes only."

Alex walks away from them.

Jake laughs and says "He just told us it's alright to look but not discuss didn't he?"

Bull chuckles and says " Yep! Lessons from the master."

They both laugh.

...

Alex has moved over and begins a conversation with Jarrod. "Hey Jarrod I want to talk to you about a job."

Jarrod looks at Alex and says "Ok."

"I've had a chat to Nick and Marcus and we reckon we could offer you work on Drover's Run we've had the Shearers Quarters all refurbished and they're really very comfortable. Unless you want to be closer to Penny during the Uni terms of course" Alex offers.

Jarrod looks shocked and says quietly. "Alex I'm your wife's ex-husband don't you think that could be awkward?"

Alex laughs and says. "Mate you spent time with us on our last visit and you here now with our family. Do you feel awkward?" Jarrod laughs and says "No not at all. I didn't really think that through did I?"

Both men laugh.

Jarrod says "How does Stevie feel about this?"

Alex smiles and says "Stevie thinks it will be good for the both of you."

Jarrod smiles and says "Do you really need another worker with all of your children working?"

Alex says, "We've recently expanded the farms and even though the children and their partners work too, sometimes we could really do with an extra set of hands. Plus if Penny would like when Uni breaks she can come and work too and spend time with you."

Jarrod says "Thanks for the offer Alex it sounds great but I'd really like to speak to Penny about this first. When do you need me?"

"As soon as you're ready mate it's up to you and Penny."Alex replies.

He stands shakes Jarrod's hand and moves back to watch the Rodeo.

...

"Oh mate that was awesome. I'm so glad we came to watch you ride." Alex says hugging his son.

Stevie is thrilled too she's already hugged Xander and congratulated him.

1st in the Bull ride, 1st in the Saddle bronc and second in the bareback. Overall Champion.

As the others move to congratulate him Alex wraps his arms around Stevie nuzzles into her neck and whispers. "Who would have thought when we were 18 and 16 yrs olds that we'd be here today with our son a champion."

She smiles as her turns her to him.

He reaches down to kiss her, she responds caught up in the joy of the celebration.

His kiss is soft and long and passionate, she hears nothing, sees nothing only him and his lips and his safe strong arms. He releases her lips and hugs her so very tightly.

She giggles and whispers "Back then we were mates but I would have slept with you in a heartbeat."

Alex looks at her in mock horror and says "Mrs Ryan I'm shocked."

Stevie grins and says "Alex you were gorgeous even then but you didn't even notice me."

He laughs loudly and everyone looks in their direction. "Stevie I'd seen you naked on Drover's Run and you didn't know. Every time I looked at you I remembered. Do you know how many cold showers I had to take because of you?"

She turns giggles and reaches up to kiss him, she teases him with her tongue, her hand on his bare skin makes him tingle, he responds to her touch.

She kisses him deeply, passionately and when she releases the kiss he continues to hold her tight.

"Stevie you're a bad woman. What am I supposed to do now?"

She smiles up at him and says.

"We'll go back to the resort in a moment Ok?"

He continues to hold her and grins.

...

Nearby Jarrod has witness the kisses and is astounded.

A voice beside him says "Yes not the sort of kisses you'd normally see."

Jarrod glances sideways and laughs when he realizes it's Nick.

"Bloody hell they were amazing." Jarrod says shocked.

Nick laughs and says. "No that's how he always kisses her. Actually they were quite tame to some I've witnessed over the years."

Jarrod says." He should write a book on how he does that."

They both laugh.

"Ah yes well that's just it Jarrod, it's not all about what he does it's also about how she responds. Well that's what Alex says."

Again they laugh.

Nick says "So are you coming to work on Drover's?"

Jarrod says "I want to speak to Penny first but I'll let you know asap."

"Fair enough whatever you choose to do mate." Nick replies as he walks over to congratulate Bull.

...

Jarrod is standing talking to Alex and Stevie when a beautiful blonde with a great tan grabs Jarrod spins him around and says "G'Day handsome how are you?"

He grins at her and says "G'day how in the hell are you. God it's been a long time."

Stevie grins.

Jarrod eventually turns back to face Stevie and Alex and says. "Saf I want you to meet my friends."

Before he has a chance to speak she's hugging Alex and says "Oh you're still a honey."

Alex laughs and says. "Thanks, Good to see you too Saf"

As Saf turns and hugs Stevie.

Jake and Bull have joined them.

Stevie says "Saf it's so good to see you again. You moved so many times I lost track of you."

Saf laughs and says "A rolling stone gathers no moss."

Saf looks at Bull and Jake and says "Oh my goodness well look at the two of you. I've died and gone to heaven."

Alex laughs and says "Saf these are our sons Xander and Jake. Boys this is Saf .Mum and her went to Marcus Newham together."

She throws out her hand and says. "Saf Daniels pleased to be looking at you."

They both laugh and shake her hand.

Bull says "Flattery will get you everywhere Saf."

She grins at him as Alex flips him across the head playfully.

Saf turns to Stevie and quips "So you didn't just marry a Honey you actually started breeding them too."

They all laugh.

"So how do you know Jarrod" Saf asks as she slides her hand through his arm.

Stevie grins at her and says "Jarrod's my ex husband"

Saf throws back her head and laughs and says "Bloody hell Stevie you even get to discard gorgeous men."

"Oh thanks Saf for making me feel so special." Jarrod laughs.

Stevie is intrigued" So how long have you two known each other?"

Jarrod grins and says. "After we divorced I moved up here and shared a house with Saf."

Saf slaps him on the back and says "We shared a bit more than the house Woc."

Alex laughs and says "So you dated?"

"No we were just friends." Jarrod offers.

Saf adds. "Yeah we were just friends. I'd come out of a nasty relationship and Jarrod moved in for company and a bit of protection."

Jarrod smiles and says. "That's how I met my wife Jules'"

Saf hugs his arm and says "Jules was my sister."

Jarrod kisses her head.

"Wow it's a small world isn't it?" Alex says.

They all nod.

"Listen mate my legs hurting a bit what about if we meet you, Saf and Penny later?" Alex offers.

"Yes sounds good 7pm in the Saloon Bar bring the family if they're free." Jarrod replies.

Stevie and Alex hug Saf and head for their room.

...

Alex rises from their bed and moves into the bathroom. Turning on the shower he grins to himself.

Stevie is curled up asleep when she hears a knocking at their door.

She listens to see if Alex answers then she realizes the shower is running.

Quickly she grabs her robe and moves to open the door.

"Delivery for Mrs Ryan" The attendant says.

" Yes that's me."

He hands her the huge arrangement of flowers and moves away.

As she closes the door she wonders who they're from this is the second bunch this week the first was from Rose.

Alex moves into the lounge with a towel around his waist and a grin on his freshly shaven face.

She hasn't spotted him as she's intrigued with the flowers; Stevie picks up the card and reads.

"The happiest years of my life are because of you.

You are my beautiful Cowgirl, Mother of my children and my best friend.

To say I love you just isn't enough.

So I give you my heart Alex."

He moves towards her and she turns tears streaming down her face.

"Alex." She begins.

He places his finger to his lips to quieten her and he gently kisses her and hugs her.

No words are needed.

Around 7pm they all meet up Jarrod, Saf and Penny has joined them, spirits are high after the Rodeo and they all have a brilliant night.

Saf has met the family and they love her she's funny, smart and interesting to talk too.

Alex and Stevie have invited Saf to stay with them on Kilarney if she's ever down that way.

She promises she will and soon.

Alex and Nick are deep in conversation.

Alex grins and says" You disappeared early Nick?"

Nick glances at his brother and says "I'm surprised you even noticed Alex. So did Stevie have a little snooze this afternoon?"

Alex grins and says "Perhaps she did, so while I'm kissing my wife you use that as diversion to race Tess off to your room?"

Nick laughs and says. "Perhaps I did?"

"Perhaps you did what?"Tess asks.

Nick blushes and Tess laughs and says "You two are like bloody teenagers. Do I ever get to have sex without Alex knowing and does Stevie without you knowing."

"Does Stevie what?"Stevie asks.

The others laugh.

"Oh are you two comparing notes again?"

"Comparing notes on what? Bull asks.

Stevie turns quickly and says "Sleeping habits."

Bull laughs and says "Right, I saw the way he kissed you at the grounds I'm sure there was no sleeping involved there."

Nick laughs and says "It's a well known fact she always sleeps after..."

Nick realizes he's said too much and tries to double back.

Stevie is bright red but grinning as Nick says. "After she's been outside on a hot day, in the sunshine."

Alex grabs Stevie laughs and says "Give up Nick he's not that silly."

Tess pretends to hit him and says "Yes shut up Nick."

They all laugh.


	41. Chapter 41

Months have passed and life on the farms has been hectic. Charlotte and Harry have returned and Tess and Nick threw them a huge surprise party. Charlotte was thrilled even though she didn't really want a traditional wedding and reception it was a lovely thought and they received so many well wishes and beautiful gifts.

Leonie and Jake are back on Kilarney and everyone is surprised how pregnant Leonie looks. They're due to have an ultra sound so that will tell them if their dates are right. All the boarders are home as it's school holidays and everyone is due to fly out to Broome for Xander and Jo's wedding.

Stevie and Tess have been flat out trying to organize all the travel arrangements for Broome and then for Alex, Stevie Nick and Tess to fly onto Argentina just after Bull's wedding.

Georgia is staying over at Wilgul with Lincoln the time apart has been difficult but their relationship is strong and they're glad to be back together.

Alex still struggles with the whole idea a little but he really likes Lincoln and so far he's been wonderful with Georgia.

Clare and Dan have been on a short holiday in Adelaide and are due home later today. Jodie and Matt are away attending the sales in Adelaide but will join the group in Broome from there.

Marcus and Grace are cruising along nicely and Meggy is much happier as Grace has backed off and allowed her a bit more room to stretch her wings.

Stevie is in the laundry when she senses Alex's presence, she turns and he's standing at the door smiling at her.

"What are you up to?" She asks smiling at him.

"I've got a surprise for you." He grins.

She laughs and says "What sort of surprise Alex."

"Well you'll have to come outside and see won't ya."

Close your eyes he says then leads her outside.

" It's a little early Stevie but Happy Anniversary."

She opens her eyes and is dumbfounded.

"Alex you said it was gone. Oh it's beautiful."

She laughs and says "It never ever looked this good at anytime that I had it."

She hugs him and says "Thank you, I love it."

"Start it up." He encourages her.

She does and the gentle humming brings back so many memories.

She runs her hand over the seats all reupholstered.

He opens the passenger door and sits in beside her .

"So where are we going Cowgirl."

She leans over to kiss him and says "Anywhere and everywhere Alex. But I think we have to go to Drover's Run first."

...

Tess and Nick are working on the fence along the drive when Stevie and Alex pull into Drover's Run.

Stevie toots the horn but it's an air horn and it plays a tune.

She giggles as Tess jumps. Looking at Alex she says. "You could have warned me about that. Poor Tess."

They stop and jump out of the car.

"Oh wow Stevie the old girl looks great." Tess says.

Stevie laughs and says "I know she never ever looked this good at any time that I had her."

Nick is walking around the Ute admiring the paint work.

"Geez he's done a great job on it Alex."

Alex grins and says "Yeah I was rapt when I saw it. It turned out way better than I hoped. Have a look at the interior it even smells like a new car."

"Want to come for a ride Tess." Stevie asks.

Tess grins and says "Love too."

Before Nick has a chance to look inside the girl's are in the Ute and away.

Nick looks at Alex and says. "Right seems your wife had kidnapped my wife you can help me with the fence."

Alex smiles and moves to help Nick.

"Stevie I've got everything packed for Argentina and our itinerary do you want a copy or are you happy for me to hold it until Alex knows?"

Stevie grins and says. "No hang onto it Tess I'm having enough trouble keeping it a secret as it is . I keep going to mention it and then stop myself. I'm so excited about it."

Tess places her hand on Stevie's arm and says " I know what you mean. Thank you again for asking us along. I've wanted to go back for years but life kept getting in the way. I can hardly sleep."

Stevie laughs and says. "Well we worked so hard in the early years Tess, Remember all the times the only holiday we got was camping down at the wildlife corridor?"

Tess smiles and says. "Yeah but they were some of the happiest years of our lives Stevie. We were busy building the farms and rearing our children. God we've had some fun."

Stevie smiles at her friend. "Yeah we've been lucky Tess we have beautiful men who have supported us and encouraged us. I've often wondered how they came to be such lovely men when Harry was such an old prick?"

Tess laughs and says "Oh he was alright he loved me! It was just you he hated Stevie. Maybe they're like Liz?"

Stevie laughs and says "God she was just as bad remember what she did to you before your wedding? And she was dreadful to me she was such an old bitch."

Tess laughs and says "She's lovely now with all of us."

Stevie says "That's Bryce's influence I think."

Tess chuckles and says. " Well he loves you so she had to toe the line didn't she ?"

They both laugh and Stevie says. "I know we shouldn't speak I'll of the dead. But I wasn't sorry when Harry passed I was sad for Nick and Alex. Once we learnt about his past after he died it sort of explained a lot. But it was still no excuse to treat me or anyone else the way he did."

Tess looks at Stevie shocked and says "Stevie I've never heard you talk like that about them before. You used to tell me everything why didn't you talk about them?"

Stevie grins and says. 'Well they liked you. I wasn't going to tarnish that with my opinion of them."

Tess smiles and then changes the subject "Nick and I are having a fantastic time doing the refresher course in Spanish I'm surprised how quickly I've picked it up this time, and Nicks doing really well. Have you had much luck learning beginners Spanish, Stevie?"

Stevie replies. "I'm dreadful if one person understands a single word I say in Argentina it will be a miracle." They both laugh as they pull into Wilgul.

...

Nick and Alex have almost finished the fence when the girls arrive back on Drover's.

"Oh nice of you to turn up Tess after the hard work is done." Alex quips.

"Sorry Alex that was my fault we went for a drive over to Wilgul." Stevie says.

He grins at her and says "So is that it now , I'm going to be abandoned for a Ute."

She grins at him and moves to hug him.

" Righto we'll be on our way then." Alex says.

Tess smiles and says " You might as well stay for lunch now."

Alex looks at Stevie and she nods.

"I'll ring home and let them know where we are then." Alex says.

...

Later that day Jake and Leonie are about to have their ultrasound. Leonie is a little nervous but Jake encourages her to relax. As the technician begins it's all a little confusing as they look at the screen.

"How far did you say you are?"

Leonie says "Well the Doctor said 15 weeks."

The technician turns to them and says " You're very big for fifteen weeks. I'll be back in a moment."

Jake looks concerned but hides it quickly when Leonie says " Jake maybe something is wrong."

He leans over and kisses her. "No she's probably just checking your dates or something."

The technician returns with a woman and they proceed with the ultrasound.

"Yes you're right. Leonie you're actually closer to seventeen weeks judging by the measurements we've taken."

Jake smiles and says" See Leo that would explain why you're so big."

She smiles at him. "No the reason she's so big is because there are two babies."

Jake laughs and says "Two are you sure?"

Leonie is shocked "Oh my goodness Jake twins!"

The technician and the woman who is actually one of the Doctors confirm that yes there are two babies and they're already quite big.

Everything else is perfect.

They point out where the babies are lying and explain a little about twin pregnancies.

The Doctor also gives them some names of books to read and contact numbers for the multiple birth association.

...

On Drover's lunch is finished and Clare and Dan have just arrived back from Adelaide.

As they walk into the kitchen Tess says "Oh Hello, How was Adelaide?"

Clare holds up her left hand revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

There is much excitement and congratulations are given.

Alex looks at Nick and says "You knew didn't you."

All the girls look at him waiting for an answer.

Nick glances at Dan and says "Yes I knew."

Tess grins and pretends to hit him and says "Well you could have told me."

Nick grins and says "Dan swore me to secrecy. So no I couldn't."

Clare laughs and says "Did you ask my Dad for his permission?"

Dan smiles and says "Yes that's what you're supposed to do?"

Clare hugs Nick and says "Thanks for saying yes Dad."

He hugs her tightly.

Tess is excited saying. "Wow it's all happening weddings, engagements, babies. Oh wedding dress shopping again."

Nicks quips "Tess when the daughter gets married it's all about Father of the Bride, they'll all be looking at me."

Everyone laughs.


	42. Chapter 42

Finally everyone is in Broome for the wedding. The weather is near perfect and everyone is thoroughly enjoying the break from the farm.

They've brought in relief managers as the entire family is away for a little over a week. They have two days before the wedding and a week after so everyone is trying to see as much as possible.

Most of the family has gone to do the sunset cruise but Marcus, Grace, Nick, Tess, Stevie, Alex, Jodie and Matt have opted to watch the sunset while sitting at the bar over looking Cable Beach.

"So this is how the other half live." Marcus says adding "I'm so looking forward to retirement."

Jodie laughs and says "I think about that too Marcus. You know what will we do and when will we retire."

Alex laughs and says "Bloody hell guys we're a little way off retirement yet .Don't you think?"

Everyone discusses what their thoughts are and Nick says "Well it's certainly something we have to discuss the next generation are hard on our heels. Between us we've got two married plus Bull about to be married. Grandchildren are arriving quickly and engagements."

Grace adds." George, Gemma and Meggy are the last of thirteen to be at school. We're on the tail end of it all Alex.'

Matt says "Well one thing I know, it's harder to get out of bed in the morning and when we have big days like shearing. I'm taking longer to lose any soreness."

They all agree.

Alex says "I know I want to be around when we hand the farms over so we can be back up for them all."

Stevie grins at him and says "Well we'll just have to take more holidays so they can get the feel for running the place."

Tess and Nick agree.

...

As the sun starts to set, they all get a little louder and a little more relaxed. 'I could get used to taking the time to watch the sun go down more often." Marcus says.

"I could get used to staying in bed longer in the mornings." Stevie muses.

They all laugh when Alex quips "I could arrange that for ya Cowgirl."

"So Stevie, Mother of the Groom this time around." Jodie says.

"Yes should be fun. So we'll be two married two to go. Oh speaking of two. Did I tell you we've got two grandchildren on the way?"

Tess grins and says "Who else is pregnant?"

"No one, its twins" Alex says proudly.

Everyone is animated as the take in the exciting news.

Eventually the rest of the family join them plus a group of friends and after a few more drinks they head off for dinner.

As always they eat too much, drink too much but enjoy each other's company and laugh lots.

...

Alex and Stevie are standing with the boys on the beach.

Xander is a bundle of nerves.

"You'll be right mate she'll be here soon." Alex says.

Stevie just hugs Xander very tightly. Xander, Jake, Dan and Lincoln and Rick one of Bulls best mates they all look very tropical and relaxed they are wearing plain white shirts and white linen trousers rolled half way up the calf and they're all barefoot.

They're all very tall, all tanned and all very handsome to the point people are stopping and taking photos of them.

Jo has just arrived with the girls she has her best friend Nat as maid of honour and Clare, Georgia, Leonie and Rose as attendants.

The girls are wearing the palest of pink dresses that are mid calf and very soft, light and floating their hair is swept up held by a single frangipani bloom and for something different they have and old fashioned wrist corsages of frangipanis instead of the traditional bouquet.

Jo is exquisite in a fitted white chiffon dress Frangipanis with the pinkest of centres tie her to her attendants.

Her blue eyes like her brothers seem even bluer in white.

Jo speaks to her Father Jack "It's a big day Dad."

He smiles hugs her and says "They don't get much bigger than this Jo. You look more beautiful than I could ever have ever imagined."

" Thanks Dad I love you."

"I love you too. Are you ready Jo" He asks.

She takes a deep breath and says "Yes I am let's go Dad."

The music begins to play cameras start to flash and Xander's heart is about to beat clean out of his chest as he watches the girls walk towards him.

Jo's Mum, Jessie is standing with the Gungellan crew.

Alex has his arms wrapped around Stevie.

"Oh my God Alex look at her she is exquisite. Oh look at him watch her. " Stevie whispers her voice filled with emotion.

Alex grins and says "Look at Jack could he be any prouder."

Jessie is teary just watching. Alex moves to hug her too. She cuddles into his embrace.

Directly Jack joins them and says "What's going on here."

Alex quips "Weddings are a great place to pick up hot women Jack, I give you the tip."

They all laugh and Jack takes Jessie from Alex and hugs her.

...

Later after the ceremony they all sit quietly listening to the speeches which are all very funny and entertaining finally they'll hear from Bull.

He stands and takes Jo's hand and she stands with him draped around her.

"Hi settle down everyone." Bulls calls.

The crowd wait expectantly.

"On behalf of my wife and I," The crowd erupts.

He grins and continues. " I want to thank you all for coming to share one of the biggest moments of our lives .He stops obviously thinking about what to say next."

"We've both been very lucky in the fact that our parents are in long term marriages and both sets still obviously love each other very much. I want to thank you for setting such great examples for us. We've paid a lot of attention to the marriages around us leading up to our own and one thing ran true in all the successful ones. You've allowed each other to be yourselves and you love each other regardless. So we're going to hold that ideal close as we move through our lives together."

Everyone claps.

Bull whispers something to Jo and she nods and speaks.

"Initially I found Bull's kisses in the middle of crowded places a bit overwhelming but now it's normal for me and I feel sorry for women who don't know the joy of being swept up into strong arms and to be thoroughly kissed leaving you breathless and wanting."

The crowd roar laughing and Jo smiles.

"I want to thank my Mum and Dad for everything you've done for me my entire life. I love you so very much. My brothers are here also today and helped hold Bull up when he got a tad nervous, Thanks boys.'

Again the crowd laugh and applaud.

Bull speaks. "Some of you would have had the pleasure of witnessing my parent's affection for each other."

Everyone laughs and cheers.

"I want to thank them both so very much. Dad, thank you for showing me how to be a man and how to love and respect women but mostly thank you for teaching me not to hide my emotions or my feelings." He smiles at Stevie and inhales deeply as he begins his voice falters.

"Mum where do I start ? Thank you for everything you've done for me, encouraging me to be honest, open and myself. You are the first woman I ever loved and you know you always hold a very special place in your heart for your first love." He smiles at her as she wipes the tears from her face.

Finally I'd like to thank my brother Jake for teasing and tormenting me all day I'll remember that Mate but I still love you and my beautiful sisters Rose and Georgia who helped Jo today along with Clare, Nat and Leonie you almost look too good girls just as Jo looks like she stepped out of a bridal magazine or you'd be in strife. Lastly I want to thank my wife for coming into my life and loving me as you do. I cannot imagine not waking up with you beside me. I love you."

Jo reaches up to kiss him and he leans down his lips are on hers completely, deeply, time stands still, the kiss is long, slow passionate.

The crowd erupts when someone yells "Like Father like son."

Stevie has dissolved into tears Alex holds her close "Come on beautiful no tears it's a happy day."

She wipes her tears and looks up at him and smiles, he reaches down to kiss her she sees only him and his soft lips and strong arms he deepens the kiss she is lost. "Oi enough of that.'

They part to see Riley grinning at them.

Alex is still holding her when Riley says "Right I've come to ask for a dance."

Stevie steps towards him and Alex says "Where are you going?'

She calls back over her shoulder "I'm going dancing with my friend, I'll see you later."

Alex grins as he watches her move onto the dance floor.

As the music begins they glide across the dance floor Riley sweeps and turns her and she moves like liquid she is smiling broadly and having the best time.

Alex moves to watch mesmerized by how beautiful she looks. As the music speeds up she moves with Riley and follows to perfection and finally as the music slows and stops he dips her and then twirls to a finish.

Stevie hugs him with a huge grin on her face" So do you think I can do that with Alex?" She asks.

"Yes Stevie you're a beautiful dancer a natural. All you have to do is follow him and you'll be great. She wraps her arms around his neck, kisses his cheek and says thank you so much for teaching me you were very patient."

Alex is beside them "Cowgirl you were awesome."

She grins at Riley and says "I had a great teacher."

Finally it's time for the bridal waltz everyone surrounds the dance floor and the music begins Xander and Jo begin and they're beautiful they glide and twirl and he sweeps her across the floor and at their cue the parents join in.

Alex loves dancing with her she is like a feather as he moves her she follows to perfection where ever he goes she follows they sweep and twirl and glide and as the music slows to a stop he dips her and kisses her passionately. When he stands her back up he whispers "Oh Stevie that was beautiful."

She grins and says "Alex that was so much fun."

He laughs and says "When did you learn to do that?"

She grins and says "Riley taught me he was a ballroom champion when he was a teenager. I never would have picked that. But he made it all seem so easy. We practised in the stables for months when you weren't around so I could surprise you." He hugs her.


	43. Chapter 43

Xander and Jo have left on their honeymoon and everyone enjoys their time in Broome Tess and Stevie chat often about their trip to Argentina and Stevie can hardly contain her excitement Alex will be so surprised. Nick has worked very hard on relearning Spanish as has Tess it will make their trip easier. Finally the day arrives and they gather to fly back to Perth. Once they land Stevie takes Alex to one side "Alex have you enjoyed your holiday?" Stevie asks. He smiles at her and says" Holiday or work as long as I'm with you it's all good." She laughs and says "Alex you're so smooth." He quips "I know." Stevie kisses him and says" I've got a surprise for you Alex."

He slides his arms around her waist and says "Have you?" She nods her head and grinning says. "We're not going home Alex." He grins and says "Where are we going?" She looks at him and says "We're going on a second honeymoon." He laughs and says. "Right I like the sound of that. Where are we going?" "Argentina Alex, we're going to Argentina." She says. His smile is broad and he laughs and says "When?" Stevie replies our flight leaves in about two and a half hours. Nick and Tess are coming too." He hugs her and says "Oh wow Stevie I always wanted to go back. How in the hell did you hide this without telling me?" She laughs and says "Nick and Tess helped but it was so difficult I wanted to tell you. We've had it planned for months." He grins at her and hugs her tightly.

Marcus, Grace, Jodie, Matt, Kate and Riley have headed to the pub it's been a long week with Xander and Jo on their honeymoon and the others in Argentina everyone has had to work a little harder to cover for them. Jake and Leonie are over half way through Leonie's pregnancy, everything is going very well but the baby's are big and Leonie tires easily as is expected. Jake is attentive.

Clare and Dan's wedding plans are well underway and they'll marry is November on Drover's Run. Stella and Keira Turner are about to head off overseas travelling for six weeks and can't wait, they've saved for months and can't wait to get off the farm. Beth is considering heading off with them and even Belle thought it might be fun. Adam stayed on for an extra week in Broome as he'd found a girl he rather liked but only the boys knew about her, things didn't work out like he'd hoped and he's headed home. The youngest family members are either back at boarding school or have begun their distance education again. Everything is just rolling along.

"Riley do you need a hand over at Kilarney?" Marcus asks. "No mate the boys have it all under control another four or five weeks and it will be all hands on deck but at the moment smooth sailing." Riley replies. The others agree their farms are the same

"It all works like a well oiled clock doesn't it." Kate remarks. Jodie answers. "Well we've been doing this a long time now and everything is so well organized. I can't believe how much easier it all seems. Kate do you remember what is used to be like on Drover's?" Kate laughs and says. "Yes we'd work form sun up to sun down and some days it felt like we were getting nowhere. We had a lot of fun though."

Marcus says "I wish I'd been around then, sounds like things were a lot wilder somehow." Jodie laughs and says" Well Stevie was wilder but Kate was a mouse." Kate laughs and flicks Jodie and says. "I wasn't a mouse." Riley says. "No I never saw a mouse maybe a little uncertain." Grace says "No nothing mouse like when I met her," Kate grins at Grace and says "Thanks Grace."

Jodie laughs and says "Grace is way tamer." Grace laughs and says "No not tamer just busier." Marcus laughs and says "Yeah the girls keep her busy Jodes so she hasn't got time for any of her shenanigans'" Grace Looks at him and grins and says. "Shenanigans Marcus?" he grins and says "Yes your wheeling and dealing shoot from the hip shenanigans." Jodie laughs and says "Yeah I've heard about some of those too." They all laugh. Riley says "Are we going to eat now or have another beer?" "Beer" They all chorus he grins and moves towards the bar.

As the plane prepares for landing Tess and Stevie are still asleep. Nick and Alex have been restless as it's difficult to sleep when you're so tall. An announcement over the intercom stirs the girls from their sleep. Stevie stretches and yawns. "Morning, beautiful." Alex grins reaching to kiss her." Morning Cowboy. Did you sleep?" he smiles at her and says "A little but I was uncomfortable and my leg is aching."

She looks concerned for him and places her hand on his knee. "Alex your knee is swollen!" She says sounding worried and continues. "Did you walk around the cabin much?" "No I couldn't" He replies." Why couldn't you?" she asks sounding annoyed. He smiles at her and responds. "You were using me as your pillow and I didn't want to disturb you."

She reaches up and touches his face and says. "Oh Alex you should have just pushed me over and got up to walk. Now I feel dreadful." He leans over and whispers. "Well you can make it up to me when we get to our motel room." She looks at him, grins and says "You're a bad man Alex Ryan." They both laugh.

Behind them Tess and Nick are both awake and sitting upright waiting for landing. "Oh Nick I can't believe we're back I'm so excited." Tess says "Yes me too I wonder if any of our old staff are still about? It would be great to see them." Nick replies." I would have loved to see Alberto but I'm sure he would have passed away by now he was well into his sixties when he worked for us." Tess adds.

Nick agrees and says. "Yeah he was an amazing old man wasn't he? Almost everything he told us would happen did. If only we'd paid more attention back then." Tess grins and says. "I was always open to that kind of thing, you know fortune tellers and what not but I really didn't completely believe him and I should have." Nick nods his head as the plane touches down and says "Here we go Tess Argentina we're here."

After an hour and a half they clear customs and pick up their four wheel drive. "Oh god I forgot about the driving here." Tess says. "We'll be right Tess I did it before I can do it again." Nick laughs. Alex laughs and says "Just remember you have to be aggressive and honk at the intersections." Stevie puts her hands over her eyes and says. "Let me know when we get there." They all laugh.

Twenty minutes later they pull up at the Faena Hotel and Universe. "Bloody hell Steve's this looks a bit upmarket." Alex says. She grins and says "Our rooms got a Jacuzzi, Alex, a private balcony and city views." "Nice." is all he says while grinning at her. Tess rifles through her bag and hands Stevie and Alex a folder. "There you go you've got the Imperial Suite on the seventh floor and we've got the Presidential suite on the sixth floor and we're booked for dinner at the El Bistro at 7pm. So we'll meet you here in an hour and have a look around do some shopping so we fight of jetlag and don't make me come looking for you." She says laughing.


	44. Chapter 44

A while later Tess and Nick are sitting in their Jacuzzi champagne in hand "Oh Tess this is brilliant. How many days are we here for?" Nick asks. "Five nights Nick, five nights of luxury. Beats the Drover's tub doesn't it?" Tess laughs. "I wouldn't say it beats it but it comes close." Nick replies and they both laugh. "This is an awesome suite Tess." Nick states. "Yeah and it has an awesome bed too" She says as she rises to exit the tub. Nick grins and follows.

Upstairs Stevie has unpacked their clothes for tonight while Alex has filled the Jacuzzi as she walks into the bathroom Alex grins at her and says "Waters fine come on in." She laughs strips of and joins him. "How's your knee Alex?" She asks. "Oh I'm much better now you're here and naked." He replies. She laughs and says. "Behave yourself Alex we have to meet Nick and Tess in half an hour." He moves towards her and says. "I can manage that." She giggles and says "No Alex because then I'll sleep and we'll be in trouble from Tess." He releases her and says "Oh righto I'd best get out and get dressed then." She sits biting her lip as he moves to get out. He looks back over his shoulder and says" Aren't you going to stop me?" She shakes her head and says. "No go and get dressed that's good." He grins at her and slides back into the water.

Fifty minutes later Alex wakes to a loud banging on the door. He grabs a towel and quickly moves to the door. Tess and Nick are standing at the door Tess looks cross Nick is grinning behind her. "So Alex ya couldn't resist could you? Stevie's asleep isn't she?" Tess states. Alex quips. "Good morning Tess." Tess grins and says "Good morning Alex go and wake your wife up."

"Stevie! Stevie! Wake up." Alex grins. Leaning over Stevie he kisses her. "Come on beautiful wake up we're in trouble" Stevie stretches pushing the doona down revealing her bare chest and reaches to hug him smiling she says. "Oh Hello. You" He grins and whispers "Nick and Tess are in the living room."

Stevie opens her eyes wide and says" What?" She sits up rubs her eyes and giggles "Alex I told you this would happen." He reaches for her and kisses her she responds then pushes him back laughing quietly she whispers " Alex stop it." Quickly they dress and move out into the living area; Nick and Tess are out on the balcony. "Hi sorry about that." Stevie says grinning. Nick laughs "Yes you look like your heart broken." She grins at him and says "It wasn't my fault." They all laugh and move downstairs.

They spend the rest of the day wandering around the city sightseeing and shopping. They stop for a few beers and return to the motel in the early evening. "Meet you back here in twenty minutes." Tess says and adds "Maybe we should send you one at a time?" They all laugh. Twenty minutes later Tess and Nick arrive Nicks wearing a tuxedo and Tess has a beautiful red halter neck dress on, her hair is swept up and held with up with a red flower that matches her red lipstick , her jewellery in simple but elegant.

Alex and Stevie arrive shortly after Alex in a tuxedo and Stevie in a fitted black dress low at the back and not too low at the front. She's wearing all of her diamonds and as always her makeup is very natural and highlights her beautiful eyes. "Did we really need to get this dressed up?" Alex says complaining. Stevie grins and says. "You look very handsome Alex. It won't hurt for one night."

As they walk into the restaurant they're all glad they dressed up the entire interior is white and plush, crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling and the other diners are also in formal wear. "Oh wow this is nice." Tess says. "It's official." Nick says and continues "This is the flashest place I've ever been in." The others agree. Dinner is perfect and their waiter serves each course just when they are ready as if he knows exactly what they want, their drinks waiter is equally attentive and each course brings a new wine.

'It's a bit different to a beer and a BBQ on Kilarney but I'm really enjoying this." Alex says. Tess agrees."You're right Alex as much as I enjoy a beer and a BBQ I'm glad we booked this motel and this restaurant. Tomorrow night we're booked into El Cabaret but I'm not sure if it's dinner and a show or drinks and a show." "Alex asks" When did you book these restaurants'?" Stevie says "We booked them online months ago because they sell out fast, the Cabaret only has 120 people and we didn't want to miss out."

After their meal they are wide awake and full of wine and decide to go dancing winding their way through the streets they hear music and enter, they are over dressed but don't care the atmosphere is fabulous and the music rings out into the night. People stop and watch as they walk through. Tess and Nick take to the dance floor straight away but Stevie and Alex order drinks and sit as Alex's knee is still swollen and sore.

They laugh and chat and eventually a handsome young man approaches them and in broken English asks Stevie to dance. She smiles and declines; he nods his head at her and moves away. "Why didn't you say yes Steve's?" Alex asks. She laughs and says. "I'm new at this and I'd rather dance with you." He laughs and says. "You should have gone it might have been fun." A short time later another young man approaches and asks Stevie to dance. She glances at Alex he grins and nods so she takes his hand as he leads her onto the dance floor.

Nick and Tess are having a ball and have noticed Stevie with the young man. They can see Stevie talking to him and by his body language and animation they realize he's explaining the steps to her the tango music begins.

Alex watches her as she moves with the music the young man holding her close and sliding his arms across her body as she turns. Alex doesn't like this at all. Stevie is having a lovely time and is surprised that she can follow the steps, the young man rocks her to and fro and slides with her holding her close, hanging onto her hand he throws her out then pulls her back in close to his body. He flips her to face the other way and Alex is there.

"Enough Stevie." Is all he says? Stevie looks confused and asks "Alex what's wrong?" The young man makes to keep dancing and Alex takes Stevie by the hand and says" I don't want you to dance anymore Stevie." "Alex you were the one that told me to dance. What in the hell are you doing?" The young man looks at Stevie and says "Thank you." Then he bows reaches to kiss her cheek and as he moves back, Alex hits him.

Nick and Tess have witnessed what's gone on but before they can act, security have grabbed Alex and bundled him outside and given him a few punches on his way out. Stevie makes sure the young man is alright, apologizes then moves quickly to follow Alex. Tess and Nick are hot on her heels. Alex is sitting outside with blood coming from his nose and mouth. "What in the hell was that?" Stevie yells at him. Tess and Nick have joined them.

"I didn't want you to dance with him any more Stevie." Alex says gruffly. "Bloody hell Alex make up your mind. I didn't want to dance when the first bloke asked me and you told me I should have then when the second one asks you grin and nod for me to go five seconds into the dance you hit him!" Stevie yells.

"He was mauling you Stevie and you let him." Alex offers angrily. "It's the dance Alex they are the moves. He was supposed to do that. If you'd been watching anyone else you would have seen that." Stevie spits her words at him then turns and says. "Nick would you please take me home."

"I can take you home Stevie." Alex offers. "Yes but I don't want to go with you Alex." She says. As they walk back along the street Tess walks with Alex, up ahead Stevie is walking with Nick. "Stuffed up again didn't I Tess." Alex says. "Oh yes big time Alex. What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I saw him touching her and I didn't like it at all." He replies. Tess laughs and says. "You're jealous Alex. Why now? I've never known you to be the jealous kind." He scoffs and says "I'm not jealous Tess." "No? A younger, very handsome man takes your wife out onto the dance floor, holds her close and you can see she's having a lovely time, but that doesn't bother you?" Tess queries.

He looks at her and says "You make it sound different to how I saw it." Tess asks" How did you see it?" "She's beautiful and walks in with an older bloke with a gimpy leg. A young buck sees his chance and decides he'll put the moves on her while he's dancing with her." He says seriously. Tess laughs and says "Alex, you're an idiot you know that an idiot."


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning they meet up for breakfast and things are still chilly between Stevie and Alex, which is really uncomfortable for Tess and Nick. Stevie and Alex used to fight all the time but it doesn't happen much now and they just weren't ready for it. "Tess and I are going to do our own thing today because you two are crap, company at the moment." Nick says.

Stevie replies. "Oh thanks for that Nick. So I have to spend my day with him." " Well better you than us." Nick replies and adds "When you two work it out let us know." Tess hugs Stevie and whispers talk to him and listen. Get to the bottom of why he did what he did... Stevie stands and says' I'm going back upstairs." When Alex finally gets to their room Stevie is out on the deck.

He moves outside and sits down near her. "Stevie, can we talk?" He asks. She glares at him and says" I don't think I want too." They sit in silence for ages. "Stevie I'm sorry." She doesn't answer and she doesn't look at him, in no way does she even acknowledge he's spoken so he stands and moves inside. She watches him go.

Half an hour later she rises and walks inside grabbing a drink from the fridge, she wonders where he went. Eventually she finds him asleep on their bed he's stripped down to his shorts laying on his back he looks so peaceful. Her eyes survey his body his beautiful strong body and the scars, his leg is still swollen and must be hurting, she could have lost him then easily. Fighting seems silly but she's hurt he didn't trust her. Tess said she needed to listen and find the reason.

Removing her shoes she slides onto the bed beside him close but not touching and gazes at him listening to him breathe. He has such a handsome face, warm laughing eyes and his smile, his soft, warm lips. She moves closer and kisses him softly, gently lovingly. He responds and moves his arms around her. They lay together for a long time without speaking.

Tess and Nick have had a wonderful day visiting art galleries, the museum and several coffee houses throughout the day. "It's like a trip back in time Tess." Nick smiles and says. She grins at him and says. "Yeah it doesn't feel like twenty odd years, since we were here does it?" He reaches forward and kisses her. She responds and hugs him tight. "I love you more today Nick than I did then I never would have thought that was possible." He reaches down and kisses her again and answers. "Yeah me too"

Tess and Nick talk about all sorts of things and Nick says "So I'd really like to go dancing again Tess." She laughs and says "Yes me too but last night was a bit of a disaster perhaps we could sneak out without them." They both laugh. "So Father of the Bride are you getting nervous?" Tess asks referring to Clare's up and coming wedding. "No not at all it's going to be a great day. Don't you think?" Tess grins and says" Yes I'm looking forward to it. She is going to look stunning Nick you'll be knocked out when you see her."

He smiles and says. "Time's moved quickly hasn't it, one married, one about to be married and one about to head overseas." Tess laughs and says." Yes but it frees us up for more holidays now they're all older." He smiles and says "We haven't worked much this year have we?" Tess grins and says" No but when we're there we well and truly pull our weight." Nick asks "So is Clare's hen's night organized?" "I have no idea the girls will organize that, so they'll let me know soon I guess. It's been a long time since we've had a wedding on Drover's. Actually the last one was Stevie and Alex. I wonder if they're still fighting."

Back at Faena Hotel Stevie and Alex are still quietly lying on the bed. Alex has said nothing as each time he's tried to speak to her since last night she's angrily refused to talk so he'll just lay here with her in his embrace and wait for when she's ready to talk. Another ten minutes passes in silence then Stevie asks. "Alex why don't you trust me?" He moves quickly rising up on his elbow and looks down at her and says. "I do trust you Stevie one hundred percent. Why did you ask that?" She reaches up and touches his face and asks "Well what was last night all about then?"

He looks at her and takes a deep breath and answers. "Tess says I was jealous but I don't think I was. I'm really confused about the entire thing Stevie. You've learnt how do dance and that's awesome and I love it, but last night my leg was really sore and I would have loved to have danced with you. I didn't want to spoil your fun so I encouraged you to dance with the young buck. You looked wonderful but all I saw was this young buck taking the chance to hold you when I couldn't and I didn't like it."

Stevie looks at him searching his face. "Alex you can't go around punching people." He replies. "Yeah I know I even shocked myself. Tess said I was an idiot." "Hmmm" Is all Stevie says and he grins. "I won't dance anymore Alex." Stevie offers. He looks at her and says "It wasn't the dancing beautiful, it was the touching and the way he held you."

"Alex they were just the dance moves before we started to dance he explained the moves to me and what he would do." She explains then adds. "Before we go we'll take some lessons and we can do it together, then you'll understand. He wasn't hitting on me Alex he was just dancing." Alex hugs her closely and says "I'm so sorry Stevie I spoilt your night." "I don't like the jealousy Alex it makes me uncomfortable and I feel like you don't trust me. Don't do it again." She says then continues. "How's your leg feeling?" He replies. "Much better but I thought I'd jump into a nice hot Jacuzzi and put the jets on flat out. Want to join me?" She leans to kiss him and says "Sure why not." He rises and heads to the bathroom she rings their manager and requests Tango lessons, two tomorrow morning and one the day after.

Back on Drover's the sun is just rising and Jodie is already awake when the phone rings." Hello Drover's Run Jodie speaking. Hi Tess, How's Argentina? Yeah, oh that sounds awesome. Oh they would have loved wearing tuxedos, yeah exactly. "Jodie laughs and continues. "Yes really Oh god no, he didn't oh that wouldn't have gone down well. No I can imagine. Oh really sounds great. Yes all good here no we're heading over to Kilarney to help with some fencing. Yeah that's right. Yes they head off day after tomorrow. Yes I will yes ok. Hey so what are you doing in the next few days Ok yes Oh wow I'd love to see that yeah might be a bit cold though yeah Righto yes I will bye. She hangs up and grins then heads outside to Matt.

Over at Kilarney Kate, Riley, Jake, Marcus, Ben, Lincoln and Jack are loading up the Utes for fencing when Jodie, Matt and the girls arrive. They all head out single file to their destination. It's a cool morning great for working and they get on and work well together. By morning smoko they've covered a lot of ground and are glad for the rest and drink. Talk turns to Argentina. "Jake have you heard from Stevie or Alex?" Marcus asks." No not a word." Jake replies. Jodie speaks" That's probably because Stevie's not talking to him." So have you heard from them Jodie?" Jake asks. "Tess rang this morning to see how it's all going and she sent her love to all. Up until last night they were having a great time." Everyone's intrigued" Well what happened last night?" Lincoln asks. Jodie grins and says "Alex got thrown out of the club they were in." Everyone laughs and Ben asks "What did he do to get thrown out?"

Jodie loves knowing what no one else does "Apparently he punched a young bloke." Jake looks surprised and says "Dad hit someone? He must have been really angry. What would make him do that?" Jodie grins and says "Apparently jealously." Everyone looks surprised and Riley says "Alex jealous, I find that hard to believe, what happened?" Jodie loves telling this story. " Alex had a bit of a rough flight and his leg is swollen and sore so when they went to a club and a young bloke asked Stevie to dance, she declined. Alex told her she should have and that he didn't mind so when another young fellow came and asked her Alex encouraged her to dance."

Marcus says "And the problem is?" Jodie laughs and says "It was the Tango!" The older family members roar laughing. "Jake says "What's so funny and I don't get it. It's just a dance." Riley grins and says "No mate the Tango is the dance of love." Riley looks around and says to Kate "Katie come over here." Riley turns the radio on and switches channels until he gets the beat he wants and takes Kate in his arms and proceeds to Tango with her as they finish everyone cheers and Jake says. "Bloody hell so Mum danced like that with a young bloke." Riley laughs and says. "Yes but I'm guessing as he would have been an Argentine the dance would have been a lot more sensual." "Bloody Hell you would have been able to see the steam coming off Alex." Marcus quips and they all laugh.

Nick and Tess are relieved Stevie and Alex have sorted their differences and they all enjoy El Cabaret. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Tess asks. Alex grins and says "We're going dancing?" Nick laughs and says "Is that a wise thing to do?" Stevie laughs and says "We're having Tango lessons Nick. Then we're spending the afternoon having reflexology and massage down in the spa and gym" "Oh wow where are you doing the dancing?" Tess asks and continues. "I'd love to do that again." Alex offers" Come with us then." They agree to meet in the morning.


	46. Chapter 46

Leonie answers the ringing phone "Hello Kilarney Leonie speaking. Oh hi Alex yes I'm great yes very tired and very round." She laughs and continues. "No he's in bed yes fencing I think it's all done yes everything else is great. Yes I had Cody today while Rose had an appointment in Fisher. Yes he's so cute I loved it. No he never mentioned Grandpa. "She laughs and says "Yes I will. What time is it there? Oh ok so what's on today? Really the dance of love! Sounds like fun yes I will, yes I will ok bye."

Tess, Nick Stevie and Alex arrive at the dance studio and move inside they're surprised when their instructor arrives. Stevie speaks through gritted teeth "Oh God Alex it's the bloke you hit." He moves towards them smiling and shakes their hands and reaches to kiss Stevie's cheek "Hello again my name is Carlos and I am your teacher for today."

Alex steps forward and says. "Carlos I owe you an apology for hitting you the other night." Carlos looks at him and says. "No sir you do not, you have a beautiful wife and I would say you have a passionate relationship. This is good you should dance very well together." Carlos asks them a few questions and then he stands deep in thought before he speaks.

"The Tango is sometimes called the dance of love it is Ahhhh imagine it as two people fighting but they are crazy about each other." Carlos offers and Nick quips "Should be easy for you Alex" Stevie and Tess laugh. Alex pulls a face at Nick and says "Shut up Nick." Everyone has a fantastic morning and thoroughly enjoy Carlos' instruction he makes the steps seem easy and offers encouragement and practical advice as he shows each of them how to dance. By the end of the two hours they have the basics and are all excited about their newly learnt skills. Tess and Nick thank Carlos and leave as they have an appointment.

Stevie and Alex are about to leave when Carlos ask them to remain for a further twenty minutes. "Sir please I will not charge you I want to speak to you before tomorrow's class. I think it will make all the difference to your understanding of the dance." Stevie and Alex agree and Carlos fine tunes a few of their movements. "Sir I will dance two sections with your wife and I want you to watch for the difference." Carlos takes Stevie in his arms and begins to Tango which makes Alex uncomfortable then he stops and starts again making Alex even more uncomfortable.

Carlos stops and says to Alex "Before I ask you a question I want you to kiss your wife, nothing special just how you would normally kiss her ok" Alex grins and says " Now?" Carlos says "Yes sir now." Alex looks at Stevie and says" You ok with this beautiful?" She smiles and moves towards him Stevie stands on her tip toes and reaches up to him as he leans in to kiss her, his lips are upon hers softly, completely, his kiss deepens, she sees nothing ,hears nothing only him and his safe strong arms. Alex releases his kiss and they both look at Carlos.

He laughs and says. "That is an everyday kiss?" Stevie says "Yes that is how he has always kissed me." Carlos laughs and says "You are a very lucky woman." Stevie grins. Carlos turns to Alex and says. "Sir I want you to dance with her as if you would like to do that to her." He turns to Stevie and says "I want you to dance like you are pretending you don't like him but secretly you want him to kiss you like that. OK" They both agree to try. Alex says "What was the question?" Carlos laughs and says "No need for the question Sir after I have seen the kiss." Alex says "No what was the question?" Carlos says. "I wanted to ask when was the last time you really kissed your wife but I saw the answer. Now dance please"

As they move around the floor Carlos is very impressed. Stevie loves dancing with Alex but tries very hard to pretend she doesn't. Alex is thrilled with how she moves in his arms and wants to do way more than kiss her as the music fades her dips her and kisses her with all the passion he feels and she accepts and as he releases her she breathlessly says." Yes me too." They both laugh knowing what she's said yes too. "Bravo Sir Bravo I saw that very much, now you take her to your room." Stevie looks embarrassed and Alex looks shocked "I beg your pardon." Alex offers. "Sir you were not thinking of kissing her I saw that. I will see you in the morning." Carlos says laughing as he moves away.

In the second week away the two couples have seen Perito Moreno Glacier, and they've been to Iguazu Falls they've wined, dined and danced their way across Argentina and are finally back on the farm where Nick and Tess lived all those years ago. Nick's thrilled to see several of the men and women who worked for them all those years ago and they're all thrilled to find out Alberto is still alive and lives with his grandson nearby. Once they are settled into their rooms they have dinner with the current manager and Nick's old boss. Again they learn so much that can be used on the farms at home and Jose the manager offers to take them on tour tomorrow. They all agree but wish to visit Alberto first.

Back in Australia Bull and Jo have returned from their honeymoon and the girls have left on their overseas trip. Farm life is busy again as spring approaches and calving and lambing begins so to do the nightly runs to check all the mothers aren't having difficult births. Ploughing has begun in readiness for Lucerne crops and crutching too. Over at Drover's Jodie and Leonie are organizing morning smoko as some crutching is being down this morning Marcus, Lincoln, Grace, Ben , Dan, Clare, Adam, Riley, Kate , Jo , Bull and Jake all helping.

Jodie speaks to Leonie. "My goodness Leonie every time I see you you're bigger how far are you now?" Leonie smiles and rubs her tummy and says". "Almost thirty weeks." Jodie says "I'm glad it's you and not me. You look uncomfortable already."Leonie and says a bit tearily. "Yes apparently their big babies and there's not a lot of room. Jake won't let me work on the farm anymore and I feel a bit useless." Jodie walks over to her and hugs her. "Don't feel useless you're growing the next generation that's a very important job Leonie." Leonie smiles and says "Thanks Aunty Jodie. Jodie grins and says "Come on they'll all be getting hungry down at the sheds."


	47. Chapter 47

Alex and Stevie are awake early and waiting on Nick and Tess. Finally they walk towards them and Alex quips "Sleep well did we? Forget the alarm clock or did something else distract you?" Tess blushes. Alex laughs loudly and says" Oh Tess after all these years you're still blushing very cute." They all laugh. Nick has organized for them to eat their breakfast on the veranda. Stevie says. " Tess it's like we never left." Tess grins and says. "It's beautiful here. I have so many happy memories of our time on this farm." Alex laughs and says. "Yeah our time here was memorable too." Stevie grins and flicks him. Nick says "Come on eat up we're going to see Alberto at 9am." They all continue eating breakfast.

Back on Drover's the day is coming to an end and everyone is tired but happy and looking forward to a nice cold beer. Marcus says. "Two more days and the others will be on their way back. Has anyone heard from them? Clare answers, "Dad rang this morning. They're going to see they're old stable manager Alberto today and then they're doing a tour of the farm. Tomorrow they fly out of Buenos Aires at midnight." Bull quips "So is Mum talking to Dad again?" Clare laughs and says "Yes they're talking again they all went and had Tango lessons." Everyone laughs when she adds. "Their dance teacher was the guy you're Dad hit at the club."

Pulling up the car the four get out and move towards the front of the house they are greeted by a young man who has to be Alberto's grandson as there is a striking resemblance. Nick speaks to him and repeats himself several times. Nick says "This is Adriano he's Alberto's grandson." They all shake hands and offer the greeting "Hola" he smiles and gestures for them to come inside. The old man is sitting in a recliner in the living room and it is so obviously Alberto although frailer and older his mischievous eyes and cheeky smile are the same. He is animated and Adriano calls Nick and Tess forward they hug him and kiss him and he smiles broadly chatting animatedly at them and his grandson. Alberto chats for ten or fifteen minutes then gestures for Stevie and Alex to come forward."

She kisses him and says."Hola Alberto alegra volver a verte." Ríe y responde. "Hola hermosa". "También me alegra verte." Ella sonríe. Alberto toca su cara y dice "Haber aprendido mi idioma". "Stevie sonríe y dice".He aprendido un poco y también aprendí a Tango". "" Alberto ríe y dice "la danza de amor! maravilloso maravilloso mi favorito. " "Me alegro de que eres feliz Alberto." Stevie responde sonriendo. Alberto pide. "Eres la vida ha sido muy buena hermosa?" Ella sonríe y dice "Sí mi vida ha sido llena de amor, alegría y felicidad." "Alberto coloca su mano en su sonrisa de la cara y dice" felicidad sólo para usted ahora, no más tristeza. Es un buen hombre bueno y su corazón es cierto. La buena fortuna que ha llegado a usted y su familia es porque sus corazones vencer juntos como uno. Es un buen augurio que baila Tango con él pone fuego en sus ojos y él te ve nuevamente. Está bueno.

Tienes muchos muchos años por delante y mucho amor para dar y recibir una hermosa. No será see you again, pero yo sabía que volvería. Me alegro de que vino a verme. Mi corazón está lleno y feliz. Gracias.

Adriano translates as Stevie and Alberto speak. "Hello Alberto I'm glad to see you again." He laughs and replies. "Hello beautiful one." "Also I am glad to see you." She smiles. Alberto touches her face and says " You have learned my language." " Stevie grins and says. "I've learned a little and I also learned to Tango." "" Alberto laughs and says "The dance of love! wonderful wonderful my favorite." "I'm glad you're happy Alberto." Stevie answers smiling. Alberto asks. "You're life has been very good beautiful one?" She smiles and says "Yes my life has been filled with love, joy and happiness." "Alberto places his hand onto her face smiles and says" Only happiness for you now, no more sadness. He is a good good man and his heart is true. All the good fortune that has come to you and your family is because your hearts beat together as one. It is a good omen you dance the Tango with him it puts fire in his eyes and he sees you again. This is good.

You have many many years ahead and much love to give and receive beautiful one. I will not see you again, but I knew you would come back. I'm glad you came to see me. My heart is full and happy. Thank you. She kisses his cheeks and moves back.

Alberto smiles at Alex and reaches to shake his hand. Bienvenido a hombre grande, que me alegra ver está bien y la pierna es mejor. Gracias por venir. Lo ha hecho muy bien y me siento orgulloso de ustedes. Cuando usted primero trajo mi hermosa uno a Argentina me sentí mucha tristeza a su alrededor pero hoy no hay ninguno. Eres un hombre muy bueno y ella ha traído mucha pasión y amor para usted y veo han querido bien y la hizo feliz y esto ha hecho feliz y fuerte y sabio. Tiene muchos muchos años juntos y continuará creciendo sabio y se rebotan a muchos bebés de rodillas, nietos y bisnietos antes de pasar. Sólo el amor crecerá en sus casas y las de sus familias. Gracias por venir con mi hermosa. " Alberto sonríe y dice. "Eres un hombre con suerte que no muchos amor como mi hermosa. Ella es afortunada porque eres su igualdad en todos los sentidos. " Chuckles Alberto. Llega hasta tirando Alex hacia él y besos en ambas mejillas, a continuación, susurra. "A lo largo de la edad hombre ha oró para lo que tiene y casi lo deja deslizamiento a través de los dedos. Lucky lucky man."

Adriano translates again. Welcome Big man I'm glad to see you are well and your leg is better. Thank you for coming. You have done very well and I am proud of you. When you first brought my beautiful one to Argentina I felt much sadness around her but today there is none. You are a very good man and she has brought much passion and love to you and I can see you have loved her well and made her happy and this has made you happy and strong and wise. You have many many years left together and will continue to grow wise and you will both bounce many babies on your knees , grandchildren and great grandchildren before you pass. Only love will grow in your homes and those of your families. Thank you for coming with my beautiful one." Alberto smiles and says. "You are a lucky man not many love like my beautiful one. She is lucky too because you are her equal in every way." Alberto chuckles, then reaches up pulling Alex towards him and kisses both his cheeks then whispers. "Throughout the ages man has prayed for what you have and you almost let it slip through your fingers. Lucky lucky man."

The group stays for another fifteen minutes as Tess and Nick chat with Alberto, he is very happy they came back and he tells them he expected them sooner. As they leave each feels a sadness as they know they wont see him again.

A week later and Argentina seems a million years ago. From the time the four hit the tarmac it's been go go go lambing, calving, wedding plans and catching up with family. A large amount of mail has arrived and mostly been sorted but some have been left as they're addressed to Alex or Stevie. One from his Mother and Bryce and one from Stevie's Mum and Dad plus an invite to a few events regarding Quarter horses. Stevie and Alex are amazed how big Leonie's tummy has grown in three weeks and Alex jokes "We may have to build a little trolley to help you carry your tummy around on Leonie." Stevie asks "How long do they think you can carry for?" Leonie says "I have to rest heaps now, I've still got 7 weeks to go but I have to try and get to 36 weeks." Alex quips "Well I delivered Bull and Jake so if things happen early you'll be right." Stevie laughs and says" Alex think about what you're saying." Alex laughs and says. "Yeah scrap that idea .I nearly went in to meltdown both times plus it was different with Stevie." He says quietly and blushes when he realizes what he's saying. Stevie and Leonie laugh when Stevie says "Alex just be quiet."

Alex looks at Leonie and says "Don't you think it's about time we met your parents Leo?" Leonie looks uncomfortable and says. "They're not that interested in me or the babies Alex so I don't see the need really." Alex and Stevie are astonished and Stevie says" What do you mean they're not interested?" Leonie's face reddens and she says. "They're quite old fashioned and very religious Stevie and they don't think it's right that I live with Jake." Alex says. "You're pregnant and not married!"

Leonie nods. Stevie is livid and says. "Well if that's how they feel they aren't welcome here." "Stevie don't." Alex says gruffly. "No Alex stuff em'. Those babies are their grandchildren and Leonie is their daughter. She's better off without them. Jake and the family will take care of all of you." Stevie says angrily. Leonie says "Stevie I'm so sorry it's a bit too close to home for you isn't it?" Stevie still looks angry but her voice softens "Leonie what happened to me was thirty years ago. And I thought people had changed but obviously not. Have you and Jake talked about the future?" Leonie grins and says "You mean getting married?" Stevie says. "Yes." Leonie says "No we haven't it just doesn't seem important. We love each other and we're happy as we are." " Right." Is all Stevie says.

Alex and Stevie are sitting having a coffee and have opened the mail. Alex says " Mum and Bryce are coming for a visit." " When?" Stevie asks. Alex continues reading and says " In five weeks." He turns the letter over and says " No next week this arrived the week we left for Argentina." Stevie says" Right just as well we've got room at the moment." He grins at her and says " Come on they're alright." She smiles and says " Ok I'll entertain Bryce and you can entertain your Mother." He laughs and says " That's not fair! Bryce loves you." She chuckles and says "Makes up for how much Harry hated me don't you think?" He agrees. " Mum's alright. She can go and visit Nick too." They both laugh.

Stevie is reading her letter from her Mum. " Dad's been sick again. Gout in his big toe." She offers. Alex says " I've heard that really hurts." Stevie continues " They're both well ,so are Michelle and Tom. She says to tell the children she received the thankyou cards for their birthday presents. She says thankyou for the photos of Cody and give our love to Leonie and Jake and they hope all is well with the babies. Love to all. Oh and when are we coming to visit again it's been a long time. Alex says " Tell her after the babies are born we'll come down and stay for the weekend." Stevie says " An entire weekend Alex?" He grins and says " You see her two or three times a year it wont hurt you Stevie."

Alex says " A Quarter Horse sale in Melbourne over three days sounds like fun Steve's" " When is it?" She asks. Alex reads for awhile longer and says " October." Stevie muses " We should take Kate and Riley see if Grace would have the younger boys for school maybe Kate's Mum would come up and mind them." Alex says " Sounds good I think Riley would love it!" Stevie grins and says " We'll ask them later."


	48. Chapter 48

Over on Drover's Tess has been busy finalizing Clare's wedding and three huge working bees to clear, clean and tidy the gardens ready for the wedding. Eight weeks will go by quickly and Tess wants everything to be perfect. The pool has been cleaned as it will form part of the scenery and atmosphere around the garden. The drive has been graded and re gravelled. Tess has lists of things to do and when and where it has to happen. Clare and Dan are happy it's all going smoothly but wish it would hurry up so everything can go back to normal neither like all the fuss.

Meggy is about to go out with Marcus and Grace for a ride, school of the air is finished for the day and the farm work can wait for an hour or so. "Can we ride over to Kilarney?" Meggy asks. Marcus says. "Give Uncle Alex a ring and see if their home first." Meggy grins and races for the phone. "Hello Uncle Alex, its Meggy." She grins and says "Meggy Turner your niece, yes your brother's daughter" She giggles and continues. "I'm good thank you. Yes I have so we're going for a ride. Mum, Dad and I and I'd like to come and visit you and Auntie Stevie but Dad says I have to ring first. Oh really wow. Yes I'll tell Mum yes ok see you soon."

Alex moves back into the kitchen and says "Stevie! Marcus, Grace and Meggy are coming for a ride." Stevie replies "Grace can have a look at the new foals; school must be finished for the day. Meggy only has one term left and then she's off to boarding school that will be strange for all of us. It's the end of an era Alex." He moves over and hugs her nuzzling into her neck he says "It'll be our grandchildren in the not too distant future Beautiful." She turns and hugs him. "What are we going to do about Leonie's parents Alex?" He looks down at her and says "Nothing Stevie it's none of our business." "I know but its wrong Alex." She says sadly. He agrees and says" Stevie it's wrong by our standards but not theirs. Let it go." He hugs her.

Marcus and the girls have made good time and arrive at Kilarney just as Stevie, Alex and Riley finish putting fresh straw in the stalls. The doors are open onto the yards and the horses are out enjoying the sunshine. Meggy runs up to them "Hi how are ya's" Meggy calls. "Good thanks Meggy. School work finished for the day?" Stevie asks as she hugs her niece. "Yes it's too easy. I can't wait for next year it might be a bit more of a challenge." Meggy says. "Yeah I loved boarding school." Alex laments. Stevie elbows him in the ribs. He laughs and says" Meggy where's my hug?" Meggy moves over to him and he hugs her. "Where are your Mum and Dad?" Riley asks "I'll run and see what's holding them up." Meggy says and takes off. Alex is still rubbing his ribs and says. "What was that for Stevie?" She grins at him and says "You weren't talking about school work were you Alex?" He smiles at her and says "No not really." Riley laughs and says. "Even I knew you weren't talking about school work Alex." They all laugh.

"He's a beautiful little colt Stevie." Grace says. "Yes I was thrilled when I saw his colouring." "Will you geld him or leave him as a stallion?" Grace asks. "I'll wait and see what his temperament is like first I think." Bull and Jake join them and both men hug Grace.

Bull says "What do you think of this little fellow Auntie Grace?" She smiles and says "He's a beauty isn't he." Jake adds "His colouring is perfect except for the extra bit of white on his nose he's almost the same as Buttercup." Grace laughs "Buttercup didn't she cause a stir." Jake says "What do you mean?"

Grace smiles and says "You all went to the states to buy some stock and when you'd returned Alex said he'd bought Buttercup because Bull liked her. At the time Bull was three and Marcus and Nick couldn't believe your Father would outlay so much money on a child's choice." Bull laughs and says "See Jake even as a three year old I knew good horse flesh." Jake laughs and says "Pull the other one Bull you probably picked her because she was a pretty colour." Bull punches him in the arm. Jake pretends to cry and grabs Stevie and says "Mummy, Bull hurt me." They all laugh.

Alex and Marcus are sitting chatting on the hay bales. "Marcus I need your ear for a minute." Marcus says "Ok what's up?" Alex explains the situation with Leonie's parents and Stevie's thoughts. Marcus replies. "I think you're right Alex but I also agree with Stevie. If her parents feel that way you can't change it, we will all just have to make an extra effort to look after Leonie and the babies." Alex nods and says "Come on let's find the others."

"Tess where are you?" Nick calls. "Out the front Nick!" She stands brushing the dirt from her hands as he comes into view. "Can you give me a hand down in the sheds?" Nick asks. Tess grins and says "Yes sure but it'll cost you." He smiles and hugs her and then kisses her. Leaning back he smiles at her and says "How's that?" She giggles and says "We're not playing cricket Nick!" He kisses her again slowly, gently pulling her into his embrace as he releases her she opens her eyes and says "Ok" He laughs and leads her to the sheds. "What do you think?" Nicks says beaming. "Oh Nick it's the same carriage we had at our wedding! It's beautiful." "Do you think Clare will like it?" He asks "She'll love it!" Tess replies as she hugs him.

Marcus and Alex have joined the others and the conversation leads to the Drover's working bee tomorrow. "It's a nine o'clock start isn't it?" Bull asks. "Yes Tess said their suppling lunch and a BBQ tea if you want to swag it so you can have beers after. Oh and Jake if you and Leonie come Tess has a bed saved for you so Leonie will be comfortable." Grace says. Meggy asks"Are we going to stay the night Dad?" Marcus looks at her and says "I don't know Meggy, Uncle Alex always gets me drunk and then I have a hangover the next day."

She laughs and without thought says. "Oh Dad grow a pair." Grace growls "Meg Turner what did you say?" "I heard her Auntie Grace she said she wants to see the mare. Didn't you Meggy?" Bull says as he puts his arm around Meggy's shoulders and leads her back towards the stable. Jake agrees and says "Yeah that's what I heard Auntie Grace she wants to see the mare." The two men walk off with young Meggy safely between them. Grace grins and says "Alex your sons just let her get away with speaking to her Father like that." Alex looks at her with a serious expression and says. "Grace she's a McLeod and she only said what we were all thinking." They all laugh.

Back at the house they all sit for afternoon tea, Kate and her boys Toby, Scott and Blake arrive and join them. A short while later Dave turns up with Ethan and Chad on board. "Brewer your early!"Alex says. "Well I smelt the coffee and figured there'd be cake so here I am."Dave says grinning.

Ethan asks. "Uncle Alex are Jake and Bull here today?" Alex says "Yeah mate they're at the stables with Meggy." Toby, Scott, Blake and Chad run after him towards the stables. Stevie and Grace arrive with afternoon tea and the coffee. Kate says "Can I help Stevie?" Stevie replies "Thanks Kate can you grab the lemonade for the kids and the cups too." Kate returns and they've just poured the coffee when they hear all the boys yelling."

Everyone runs to see what's wrong'. As the get to the sheds they find Jake holding Meggy and Bull has hold of Toby and he's sporting a bloody nose. Riley says "What in the hell is going on here?" Meggy yells "He started it." Bull and Jake are trying not to laugh. When Marcus says "Meggy did you hit Toby?"She stands defiantly and says "Yes I did he's lucky I only got in two punches before Jake stopped me." Stevie turns away.

Kate says "Toby what did you do?" Toby replies "Nothing." Kate looks at Bull and says "Can you shed some light Bull?" Kate can see he's trying not to smile then he says. "A little bit of a misunderstanding Kate." Riley is trying not to smile when he says "Obviously." Jake offers. "We were having a stone throwing competition to see who could throw the furthest. With a bit of friendly rivalry. I threw against Bull, Scott and Blake, Meggy and Toby."

Bull says "I told Jake he couldn't do it and when he did his first shot I told him he threw like a girl." Alex steps forward and says "For crying out loud get to the point, my coffee is getting cold. Toby what did you say to her?"Toby says. "I told her she couldn't do it and then I said she throws like a girl." Bull adds before we had a chance to act she gave him a left fist to the tummy and a right hook to the nose and down he went. He was dazed for a second and then he was up and ready to take her on and we stopped it."

Kate growls "Toby Ward you were going to hit a girl?' Toby looks defiant and says "She doesn't hit like a girl so I figured it was ok." Riley says "Mate it's never alright to hit a girl never." Toby lowers his head and says "Sorry Dad."Before Riley has a chance to say a word Toby walks over to Meggy holds out his hand and says "Sorry Meggy." Meggy shakes his hand and says "I can teach you how to duck so you don't get hit again if you like." All the adults move quickly back to the house.

Grace says "Kate I'm so sorry is he alright?" Kate smiles and says "He's fine Grace a hard lesson but a lesson none the less. Don't tease girls." Toby laughs and says "Especially if they are close enough to hit you!" Grace laughs and says "Kate he sounded like Riley!"Kate laughs and says "Yes full of one liners." They both laugh.


	49. Chapter 49

"Righto Brewer let's get these horses sorted."Alex says. They move off to the stables. Stevie and Riley join them a short while later. Between the four they are finished quickly. Stevie says "Dave are you coming over to Drover's tomorrow?" "Yeah I am."He replies. Stevie says "Tell Sal to pack your swags because we're all staying over." Ethan has joined them and says "Mum's gone." Dave looks uncomfortable. Alex says "Brewer where's Sal gone?" Dave indicates he doesn't want to talk now and just says. "Just away."

Late in the afternoon Liz and Bryce pull into Kilarney. Stevie is the first to spot them and says " Alex! Liz and Bryce are here." He grins and says. " Deep breath Cowgirl and smile." She laughs and says " Come on lets head them off at the pass." They both laugh as they head for the door." Hi Mum!" Alex says hugging his Mother "You look well!" Liz smiles and says " We've been following the sun so its easy to look well. How are you darling?" Alex says " I'm great thanks Mum." Stevie has moved over to Bryce and hugged him and he's kissed her cheek and says " You're more beautiful every time I see you Stevie." She laughs and says " Oh Bryce I see you're still full of it." They both chuckle. Stevie say "You look really well Bryce retirement agrees with you." He smiles and says "Yes I'm thoroughly enjoying myself. We should have done this years ago." Liz moves to hug Stevie and says " Hello Stevie how are you?" Stevie replies " I'm very well thanks Liz. So how many handbags did you buy and tell me about the shoes." Liz laughs as they walk into the kitchen.

Inside Leonie has waddled into the kitchen and Liz and Bryce are flabbergasted by the size of her tummy " Oh my goodness Leonie how can you stand let alone walk?" Liz exclaims. Leonie laughs and says " Hello Grandma it's not easy at all." Jake has followed Leonie and hugged his grandmother and says " Hello Grandma when did you arrive?"Liz smiles and says " Just now Jake." Jake grins at Bryce and says " Hello Grandad it's been a while since I've seen you. How are you?" Bryce smiles as Jake hugs him and replies " I'm well thanks Jacob and it's been about six months since I last saw you.I see you've been busy." Jake smiles as he wraps his arms around Leonie and says " She looks beautiful doesn't she." Bryce smiles and says " Yes she does. How are you Leonie?" " Good thanks Grandad."

Bull arrives in a rush " Grandma how in the hell are you?" He says as he grabs his grandmother and hugs her. She laughs and says " I'm well Xander ." He grins and says " Good to hear. Granddad you old fox! You look great. Where have you been hiding my grandmother?" Bryce holds out his hand to shake Bull's but Bull pushes it aside and hugs him. Bryce smiles and says " Alexander it's your grandmother's fault she kept me in Italy because she likes to buy handbags and shoes. I'm very well thank you and I feel great." Alex grins as he watches the boys with their grandparents. he particularly loves watching Bryce with them because he's so controlled and measured in his manner and speech and the boys just play around him and Alex can see Bryce loves it. He's always called them by their full names and it stays in keeping with who Bryce is. Alex has never called him Dad but the boys easily call Bryce Granddad and Alex likes that.

Later that night dinner is over at Kilarney and they've all helped clean up and Jake and Leonie are sitting watching TV. Bull and Jo are upstairs. Alex says "Stevie want to come for a walk with me?" She smiles and says. Sure I'll grab my jacket. Do you want one?" He grins at her. "That would be great Cowgirl." She giggles and gets their jackets. Outside his puts his arm around her and she does the same. They walk for half an hour or so talking about their family and the twins imminent arrival. Stevie is still upset about Leonie's parent's lack of care for her. Alex is supportive but stands firm that they do not interfere. As they walk through the door Stevie says "Want a hot chocolate Alex?" He grabs her and whispers. "I'd prefer a hot spa bath."She smiles, taps his face and says. "So that's a yes thanks Stevie." He shakes his head at her and grins.

Tess and Nick are sitting outside enjoying a glass of wine together. "Heaps of stars tonight aren't there Nick." He looks up and says "I think we should sleep in our swag tomorrow night Tess." She grins and says "Ok so long as it's not too cold."He leans over and kisses her and says "I'll keep you warm Wifey." She giggles and says "Ok It's a date."

The next morning everyone is either early or on time Tess has everyone in teams. By mid morning there are piles of weeds everywhere and a large pile of branches, twigs and bark is mounting. Whipper snipper's, mowers, chainsaws and hedge trimmers are whirring noisily in every direction.

Tess and Jodie bring out morning tea and the urn is already bubbling away for hot drinks. As the crew realize smoko is ready everything quietens down again. Everyone is talking at once it's a great atmosphere. Dave has moved over near the sheds and Alex wanders that way. "Brewer How are you?"Dave turns and says. "I'm travelling well thanks Mate."Alex says "What's going on Dave? Where's Sally?" Dave says "I really don't want to talk about it Alex." Alex says "Come on Dave. Something is wrong."

Through gritted teeth Dave says "Drop it Alex please." Alex says "Settle Dave I was just trying to help. I'm sorry."He moves to walk away. Dave says "Alex I'm sorry. I'm just having a really hard time at the moment."Alex turns back towards him and says "Mate when you're ready to talk you know where I am." Dave says "Sally's got cancer. She doesn't want the boys to know until we've exhausted all possible avenues." Alex moves towards him and hugs him but says nothing then walks away.

By lunch time everyone is keen to stop as they are hungry and thirsty. Leonie has been sitting out watching everything around her and Jake has gone to see how she's doing. "Hey Leo How are you?"He asks as he bends to kiss her. "Fat and uncomfortable."She grins. He laughs and says "Well you see that's where you're wrong because I think you look beautiful, Mother of my children." He kisses her again. She smiles and says "See that's why I love you. You always make me feel better. Jake can you help me up please."

He grins and says "It'll cost you." "Yeah, how much?"She quizzes. He grins and says "Two kisses before and two after you're upright."She laughs and says "Fair deal."He kisses her softly lovingly. Then moves to help her up as she stands he leans down to kiss her. "Jake can you ask Stevie to come here for a minute please?" He laughs and says "Righto."A short time later he's back with Stevie. "Hey Leonie what can I do for you?" Leonie smiles and says "When your water breaks does it gush or trickle?" Stevie says "Either."

She calls Alex. "What's up Cowgirl?" "Want to help me take Jake and Leo to the airport?" Alex says "Oh Bloody hell the babies?" Leonie says "Yes." Stevie says "Jake go and get our car quickly." There's great excitement. Within forty minutes Alex, Jake and Leonie are landing at the airport and Stevie has called for an ambulance to be waiting. As they load Leonie into the ambulance Alex breathes a sigh of relief "You're in good hand's now Leonie."He leans over and kisses her and then hugs Jake.

Stevie's phone rings "Hi where are you? Oh fantastic. Yes I'm just about to leave. Oh Ok yes right bye." She jumps into the car and heads back out to the airport by the time she gets there Alex is just landing. "Stevie we might as well fly back it'll take 15 minutes to refuel and forty minutes to fly back or otherwise it's a four hour drive. What do you think?" She grins and says "Let's fly Cowboy our grandchildren won't wait."

An hour later they arrive back at the airport and catch a taxi to the hospital. Stevie and Alex sit for hours waiting for news. The family have all turned up deciding they'll have a pub night here and stay till morning it's not every day twins arrive. Jake finally comes out to be greeted by them all. He raises his fists in the air and says "They're here and they're both great and healthy Leonie's amazing and I'm a Daddy!" Everyone laughs hugs and kisses him. Someone says "Boys? Girls? One of each?"He laughs and says "Identical twin boys Archer James Ryan 6lb 8oz and 7lb Hudson Jacob Ryan."

Stevie says "Oh Jakey you're a Daddy congratulations."He hugs her and says "Mum that was the most scary and most beautiful thing I've ever experienced thank you for having me." She laughs and says "You're welcome." Alex has him next and hugs him tightly "Congratulations Jake. Beginning of your life right now." Jake laughs and says. "Dad I don't know how in the hell you delivered Bull and I. I thought I was going to pass out and the Doctor was there." Alex laughs and says "You do what you have to do when you're needed Mate." Jake says "Do you and Mum want to come in first?"Alex grins and says "Lead on Daddy."

As they enter the delivery suite Leonie smiles and say "Hello Grandma, Hello Grandpa. Thank you for getting me here so quickly." Alex laughs and says "Stevie and I worked it out months ago. No more Ryan's born in paddocks or wayside stops. Congratulations Leonie he hugs her and kisses her cheek."

Stevie does the same. Jake says "Mum this is Archer, "as he hands the baby to Stevie. "And this is Hudson."Jake says as he hands the other baby to Alex. Alex quips "Geez they're little fella's aren't they? Hello Hudson."Alex lifts the baby and kisses him. "Hey Beautiful, he looks like Jake."Stevie grins and says "Wow so does this one!"Alex laughs and says "Swap cowgirl." They exchange babies and each cuddle and kiss their new grandsons. A short while later Stevie and Alex ring their parents to tell them about the latest additions to their family.


	50. Chapter 50

Rose, Jack, Cody, Jo and Bull join them and congratulations are given. Jake says "Hey Rosie, Cody looks huge now compared to the babies." She grins and says "Well big brothers are supposed to look Big!" They all look at her. She grins and looks at Jack and he says "Yes number two is on the way." There is great excitement at the news.

Stevie says "How long have you known Rose?" Rose smiles and says. "We found out while you and Dad were in Argentina." Leonie laughs and adds "Alex remember when I said I had minded Cody because Rose had an appointment?" Jake looks at Leonie and says "So you knew?" Leonie says "Yes but Rose wanted to wait to make sure everything was alright." Jake enquires. "So how far are you Rosie?" "Just gone ten weeks." Alex says. "So what they'll be about 14months apart?" Jack says "Thirteen actually but we're only having the two and we're not getting any younger so why not." Stevie replies. "Fine with us." Alex wraps his arms around her and says "Yep bring em' on." They all laugh.

Slowly the family flow through and eventually they leave Jake and Leonie with their little family. Finally alone Jake says "Leonie I love you will you Marry me?" She laughs and says "Got me at a weak moment Jake. I'd love to marry you."He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Oh Jake it's beautiful you've had this planned for awhile haven't you?"He smiles and says. "I would have asked you sooner but I wanted to get your Dad's consent first."

Leonie looks shocked "You've spoken to my Father."Jake grins and says "Yes and as soon as you can stand and find a dress you like, we're getting married. You just have to decide where? , when? And how?"She laughs and says "Too easy. As soon as you get a marriage licence, on Kilarney with just the family as soon as the kids are home from school."He looks at her and says "What about your parents?" "Jake they haven't even phoned me to see how we are the entire pregnancy. I have you and your family and that's all I need."

Over at the local pub everyone has booked in for the night and are downstairs ordering dinner. Nick says. "I'm going to have a big night Tess I can feel it."Tess grins and says. "Yes me too bring it on." Marcus and Grace are also in party mode and Jodie and Matt have already got a bottle of wine on the go. Alex says "It's going to be a big night Beautiful I can just feel it."

Charlotte, Harry, Bull and Jo are sitting together and the talk turns to babies. " So Bull you and Jo must be next?" Harry quips. Bull grins and says " What about the two of you? You got married before us." Harry smiles broadly and glances at Charlotte. Jo grins and says " So when are you due?" Charlotte grins and says " What makes you think I'm pregnant Jo?" Bull laughs and says. "Come on Lottie spill."

Charlotte grins and says "We have an appointment at the Doctors next week to find out when exactly but I think I'm about ten weeks." Bull laughs and says. "Rosie and Jack are expecting again and Rosie is about ten weeks too. Must be something in the water." They congratulate them and Jo asks "Have you told everyone?" Harry answers. "Well we were waiting for a good time." Bull laughs and says "Everyone is in party mode so I'd say now is as good a time as any."

When everyone is seated Harry stands up and says "Can you all settle a minute, I want to say something." Everyone stops talking and looks at Harrison. "I think this is going to be a big night with a lot of hangovers tomorrow. Congratulations to Jake and Leonie on their new bubs." Hear hear the family chorus. Harry continues "Our family is growing rapidly which is fantastic as children bring so much happiness with them. I've just been told of another baby on the way and Charlotte and I would like to announce that we're expecting our first child around the same time as Rose and Jack are expecting their second." Everyone is up hugging and congratulating Harry and Charlotte and some knew about Rose and Jack and some didn't.

With dinner over everyone is having a fabulous time Nick and Tess are standing talking to Alex and Stevie. Alex says "So you're going to be grandparents too! Pretty exciting time ahead." Nick says " Yeah I can't wait I'll have to work out if I'm Granddad or Poppy or Papa." Alex laughs. Stevie hugs Tess and says. "Claire's first grandchild Tess. A little piece of Claire coming for us to love." Tess cries, Stevie hugs her tighter. Eventually Tess stands back, grins and says "I wonder if the baby will have any of her traits?" They all laugh when Alex says "Stubbornness." They all begin to reminisce about Claire and their shared times with her. Charlotte hears them and moves over to them." Are you talking about Mum?" She asks sadly. Alex hugs her and says "Yeah we're trying to work out which of her traits your baby will have? Hopefully not the stubbornness." Tess laughs and looks at Stevie and says "Shoes." Stevie cracks up and says "Yes if it's a girl we'll have to teach her that it's ok to have more than one pair of shoes." Charlotte loves shoes and doesn't understand what they're talking about. So Stevie takes off Claire's manner and says "Stevie why do you need all of those boots you can only wear one pair at a time." Tess and Stevie laugh and Charlotte joins in.

They tell a few more funny stories and Charlotte listens intently and finally as Harry comes to join them she says. "I'm glad I have all of you close by so my baby will know all about their grandmother." Alex is still hugging her and says to Harrison. "So I suppose you want her back Harry?" Harry says "Yes that would be nice Uncle Alex." As Alex lets her go he grabs Stevie and says "Well I've got my hands full with this one anyway."Stevie grins at him and they all laugh.

Later in the evening Jake joins them, he's ducked out while Leonie is sleeping just for one beer. Alex shouts the bar and everyone claps when he announces this is his son and he's just become a Dad of twins. Jake stays for a few beers and is standing talking to his Mum and Dad "Oh I almost forgot I asked Leo to marry me and she said yes!" "Oh Jake that's wonderful news Congratulations."

Alex hugs him, laughs and says "Well done mate she's a beautiful girl glad she'll have you."Jake laughs and says "Thanks Dad. Stevie asks "Do you know when you'll get married?"Jake says. "Sure do. As soon as we get a marriage licence and a dress." Alex laughs and says. "I don't know if you've really got the legs for a dress Jakey."Jake laughs says "Well I've got your legs old man and you're always telling us yours are the best."Stevie smiles and says. "Alex Leonie will be wearing the dress."Alex grins and says "Right. So where are you getting married Jakey?"

Jake smiles and says "Leo says Kilarney when the kids are home from boarding school, but she only wants our family." Jake turns to his Mother hugs her and says "Mum will you organize it all please?" Stevie smiles and says "I'd love too but I want her favourite colour, who you'll have as bridesmaids, groomsmen and a few songs you like. And Jake we will send invitations to her family and it's their choice if they come or not because you don't want them to hold that against you in years to come. We'll do the right thing regardless of what they do. OK?"Jake hugs her and says "Righto I'm going back I'll see you when I'm looking at you."

Bryce and Liz stay on and wait for Leonie and the babies to arrive home. They both enjoy cuddling the little boys and particularly for Bryce it's very happy time. He never had time for family when he was younger but between Alex and Marcus and Nick, Bryce has been allowed the time to enjoy the grandchildren both his and Liz's and it's so very nice to be a part off and now the great grandchildren are arriving so far they have Cody, Hudson and Archer and more on the way life is good. Leonie sets up a photo of Jake, Bull, Bryce, Alex,Jack, Cody, Hudson and Archer and then one of Archer, Hudson, Alex, Jake and Bryce all done in black and white prints and they are awesome photos. Bryce and Liz ask Leonie to send them copies when she gets them printed. Liz and Bryce head back to Adelaide and promise to return the week of Clare's wedding but they'll stay on Drover's.

Time moves quickly and everyone is at fever pitch with farm work, wedding preparations, the new babies over on Kilarney, the girls arrive back from travelling and are full of funny stories and are keen to travel again. Everyone has spent hours on Drover's preparing for Clare and Dan's wedding next weekend.

Dave and Sally have finally told the family about her illness and everyone has been supportive. Sally is home for the wedding but is pale and thin, her hair has fallen out and she wears bandanas most days. Dave has made sure she has a beautiful wig for the wedding and the colour is almost a perfect match to her own hair. Sally is thrilled about Harrison and Charlotte's baby but doesn't know if she'll be here for its arrival. Her last round of therapies had little to no effect and everything hinges on the next round. Dave has been sweet and attentive and he's the only one that knows where they stand.

While she's in Melbourne her family take good care of her but she hates being away from Dave and the boys. Drover's has become her home and even though she hated living out here years ago when she was on Wilgul , she's found since she's been sick, she longs to be here with their friends and their love, humour and fun. Each day someone drops by with food, magazines or just to have a coffee with her. Alex in particular has been amazing. Alex and Dave have always had a great friendship and he has been a great support and listening ear for Dave. Nick, Tess Stevie has organized Dave and the boys and anything they have needed. Stevie and Sally have grown closer too which Sally finds delightful she never really knew Stevie. On days where Sally was weak and hardly had energy for a shower Stevie stepped up and volunteered to help with Sally's personal care. Despite Sally's initial embarrassment, Stevie made jokes and kept everything light hearted and Sally found herself looking forward to her visits. Tess and Sally had a difficult time together when Harrison first arrived, but Sally has found Tess to be a dear, dear friend and a confidante.


	51. Chapter 51

Over on Kilarney everyone is getting ready for a hot cooked breakfast.

The children are all home from boarding school.

Lincoln had joined them for breakfast as Georgia is home.

The Power's are due to arrive they'll stay on Kilarney as Drover's is getting crazy in preparation for the wedding.

Stevie has organized Leonie and Jake's wedding which will take place the weekend after Clare and Dan's.

Leonie and Jake have taken to parenthood easily as they both have lovely calm and relaxed natures.

The little boys seemed to click into a routine almost from the word go which made life so much easier for everyone.

They have gained weight rapidly and are both very happy and easy going babies they look like Jake when he was little.

Rose and Jack's Cody is now nine months old and is mostly happy but he's inherited Rose's temper which Stevie finds amusing.

...

Alex and Stevie are in the kitchen and breakfast is ready.

"Are you ready Beautiful?"

She grins at him and says. "It's been awhile since we were all together Cowboy."

"Well we've never had them all together Steve's you're forgetting about Archie and Huddy."

She grins at him and says. "Archer and Hudson."

He moves towards her hugs her and says "Yeah that's what I said Archie and Huddy."

Before she has a chance to correct him his lips are upon hers she reaches around his waist and hugs him running her hands under his shirt onto his bare skin.

He moves back and grins at her and says "Careful Cowgirl."

She laughs and reaches to kiss him.

...

"I see nothing has changed."

They move apart as Georgia and Lincoln move into the kitchen.

"Good Morning kitten. Have you seen the babies yet this morning?"

She hugs her Mother and then moves over to her Father and says "Of course they woke up because they heard I was home and wanted to see me."

Alex grins and says "Morning Lincoln."

Lincoln smiles and says "Good Morning Alex, Stevie."

...

Within a few minutes the kitchen is full of people and noise.

Jack and Rose have arrived with Cody and he's passed around and hugged and kissed.

Bull says "Can we get a little hush here."

Everyone quietens down and he continues. "Mum, Dad how would you feel about another grandchild?"

Alex grins "More the merrier mate! Bring em 'on!"

Stevie grins at him and says "Why Xander?"

Before he speaks she can see it on his face.

"Jo and I are having a baby."

The noise level rises and everyone is so excited.

Stevie hugs Jo and says "Oh Jo that's wonderful news."

Jo smiles and says. Alex hugs her and says."Congratulations Jo that's fantastic news. Do Jack and Jessie know yet?"

"Yes I rang them this morning . They're very excited it'll be their first."

Alex laughs and says. "They're all exciting Jo. Children , grandchildren, nieces , nephews. Babies loved having them, loved making them."

Stevie flicks him and says "Alex!"

They all laugh.

...

Later that night Jack, Jessie, Bull, Jo, Georgia and Lincoln have gone to have dinner over on Drover's run.

Jake and Leonie in the living room while Leonie finishes feeding Archer, Jake has changed Hudson and is burping him.

Alex walks in and says "Mum and I are having a beer do you want one?"

Jake says "Yeah I'll have one old man thanks."

Leonie answers "A glass of wine would be awesome thanks Alex."

"Right." He says and returns directly with their beer and wine and Stevie closely behind him.

...

Leonie has finished with Archer and says "Anyone want him?"

Alex jumps quickly and says "Yes me."

Leonie hands him over and Alex kisses the little boy and says "Oh hello beautiful boy."

He reaches down and kisses the little boys head.

Sitting him on his knee he places one hand under his chin and gently pats his back with the other.

Archer releases a huge burp frightening him he flings his arms out to his sides opens his eyes widely and then falls back to sleep.

...

Alex grins at Stevie and says "We should have had more babies Beautiful I'm so good at this."

She chuckles and says "Yes I know you enjoyed lots of the perks to parenthood."

He chuckles.

Jake quips "You can't talk in code anymore we've been there and done that. We know what you're talking about."

Alex laughs and says "Don't know what you're on about Jake."

...

Jake smiles at his Father and says. "Old Man I know you so well I could write a list. You would have loved wrapping your arms around a beautiful expanding tummy, feeling the baby move, the effects pregnancy has on breasts, watching the baby feed and actually holding the babies." Alex laughs but doesn't respond.

Stevie is laughing too.

...

Stevie changes the subject "We got a phone call from your parents today Leo they're coming to the wedding ."

Leonie looks shocked and says "Really! I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

Alex says "You might feel uncomfortable about it now but in years to come you'll be glad they were here Leo."

Stevie continues. "So we've got thirty four replies from your side and sixty three from ours, I hope you don't mind but I also invited Jack and Jessie because they're down from the territory."

Leonie says "No that's wonderful Stevie thank you."

Stevie says "How's the dress fitting going?"

Leonie laughs and says "They have to take it in again."

Alex is sitting looking at the baby in his arms and without thought says "It's breastfeeding Leo it helps you lose the weight and tone up. Doesn't it Beautiful."

Stevie and Leonie grin at each other.

Alex asks "So do you think your parents will stay with us?"

...

Leonie replies "I hadn't thought about it Alex. I think I I'd rather they didn't. I'll book them a room at the pub. "

"But if they're religious wouldn't a pub be uncomfortable for them?" Alex asks.

Leonie states "Me or them to be uncomfortable? Them thanks."

Alex says. "No Leonie we'll rearrange everyone and put your parents in the old homestead that way they'll be here but not with you. I'll feel better then ok?"

She grins and says "Ok Alex you win."

"Another beer?" Alex asks.

Rising from the lounge he hands Archer to Stevie kissing her as he moves towards the kitchen.

A loud knocking at the front door diverts him.

...

Over at Drover's Run they've had a delicious dinner, desert and wines.

They've discussed all the wedding plans, the readings, setting up, caterers and seating.

Jack and Jessie don't have a large family so they only have twenty six plus a group of fourteen friends attending.

Jessie says "Tess I love all the renovations you've been doing. I could imagine walking in here a hundred years ago and it would have looked something like it does now. Your gardens look an absolute picture."

Tess smiles and says "We've had three huge working bees over the last eight weeks, all the family helped so that's why it looks so good Jessie."

...

Nick asks. "Jack when you've got a minute I'd like to have a word to you about your farm."

Jack says "What now?"

Nick laughs and says "No in the next couple of days would be good."

Jack asks "Nick are you nervous about giving your girl away?"

Nick grins and says "Yes I'm nervous about the Father of the bride speech that's for sure. Any hints gratefully received Jack."

Both men laugh.

...

Bull asks Adam if he's coming over in the morning to help with fencing.

"Yeah I'll be over about seven if that's Ok?"

Lincoln says "We're in the patrol it's a seven seater come with us now and I'll drop you back tomorrow."

Adam agrees.

Bull stands and says. "Jesse and Jack I hope I'm not being rude but I'd like to get going if it's ok with you?'

Jack says "Its fine Bull we've had a long day too."

Bull says. "Auntie Tess, Uncle Nick thanks for having us, we've had a great night a little too much to drink so we'll be on our way."

They all walk out as Jack, Jessie, Bull, Jo, Georgia, Lincoln and Adam load up and head for home.

...

Alex has answered the door while Leonie, Jake and Stevie continue chatting.

They quieten down and try to listen to who it is, as they can hear Alex is laughing and animated.

Stevie is up quickly as she's recognizes Saf's voice.

Stevie grins and says " Saf what a surprise."

Saf moves over to Stevie and says " Who's this?"

Stevie grins and says " Our grandson Archer."

Saf quips " Still breeding gorgeous men I see."

They both laugh.

Stevie says " Saf it's so good to see you again."

Saf replies. "Good to see you too mate my bloody car is giving us trouble so I detoured this way."

"Us?" Stevie enquires just as Alex walks through with Jarrod and Penny.


	52. Chapter 52

"Jarrod good to see you." Stevie grins and hugs him then she hugs Penny and says "Hello gorgeous. How are you?" Penny smiles and says 'I'm good now we're here; Auntie Saf's car is a bomb! She's worth a mint but is as tight as." Stevie laughs and says "Really." Penny grins and says. "Sorry I sounded a bit rough didn't I?" Alex laughs and says "You're right Penny. Do you remember Jake and Leonie?" Penny moves over to them and is about to shake Jakes hand when he hugs her "G'day Penny good to see you again." Leonie hugs her too.

Jake quips "Old man I'm dying of thirst over here." Alex laughs and says "Jarrod, Saf. Would you like a beer?" Saf answers "Is the Pope a catholic!" Alex chuckles and returns swiftly with more beers. "Leo do you want another wine or something else?" Alex asks. "I think a very small wine wouldn't hurt?" Alex asks "Penny what about you?" She grins and says "I'm eighteen now Alex so I'll have wine too if that's ok?" He grins and says. "Happy birthday."

Penny is happily chatting to Hudson as he's still awake and says "Leonie he's so cute." Leonie smiles. Lights down the drive alert them the others are home. Stevie says. "Saf what have you been up to?" Saf smiles and says "Not a lot I broke my wrist in a cattle crush and it's taken a while to heal. It's almost right now so I'll look for something to do when we get back."

Alex asks "How long are you down for?" Jarrod answers. "Saf was already down in Adelaide so Penny and I flew down to check out the Uni and have a look at what type of accommodation would be best. Then we were going to drive straight through to Darwin but Saf's car is playing up so I'm not sure how long we'll be around. We've got our swags on board so will bunk outside tonight and book into the pub tomorrow if that's ok. What's the local truck stop like do they have a good mechanic? " Alex laughs and says "We've got our own mechanic, Jarrod we'll get her to have a look at it in the morning." Stevie says "I'm sure we can find some beds inside for you. We're a bit full at the moment our niece gets married tomorrow and Jake and Leonie next weekend."

Noise from the back door flows through to the living room as the group joins the family. "Hey Jarrod, Saf, Penny." Bull calls then begins to introduce everyone. Georgia walks over and sits on the arm of Alex's chair. Jarrod watches her at every step. Alex says. "Hey kitten did you have a good night?" "Had a great night Dad, Auntie Tess cooked and it was delicious." When Bull introduces Jarrod to Georgia he says "Oh my goodness you are the image of your Mother when I married her." Some in the room stop talking. Alex laughs and says "Jarrod is Stevie's ex -husband." Jarrod says "Oh I'm sorry." Everyone continues to talk. Bull introduces Lincoln to Jarrod and Saf as Georgia's partner. Jarrod is surprised as he looks older than her.

Stevie says "Adam what are you doing here?' "I missed you Auntie Stevie!" She giggles and says "You're full of it Addy." He smiles at her. Bull says. "Penny this is my cousin Adam." "Hello Adam pleased to meet you." Penny says smiling and holding out her hand. "Yes Hello." He answers. Alex quips "Adam put your tongue back in." Adam blushes. "Alex stop it."Stevie growls. Leonie says "I'm going to put these babies to bed and then myself so I'll see you all in the morning." Jakes offers to help. Leonie replies "No Jake stay and have a chat." He stands and says. " No I'll help and come back down later." She smiles at him. They all drink and chat for hours and eventually all turn in for the night.

Stevie grabs extra bacon from the freezer ready for a big breakfast the next morning while Alex makes sure Saf, Jarrod and Penny have enough bedding. Upstairs Stevie jumps into the shower, Alex joins her. She grins and says "You never miss an opportunity do you?" He reaches to kiss her and says "You wouldn't want me too." She giggles and accepts his kiss.

Early the next morning Stevie and Alex are down in the kitchen. First they sit chatting having a coffee then they begin to prepare for breakfast. "How many for breakfast Stevie?" Alex enquires. "Fourteen today Cowboy." He chuckles and says "Just as well you grabbed the extra bacon out last night." Stevie smiles and continues cutting up onions, mushrooms and tomatoes. Alex moves past her then steps back behind her, he nuzzles into her neck and says. "You smell like onions." She laughs and says "Alex you're so romantic. Just what every girl wants to hear."

He turns her and kisses her, initially she holds her hands away from him as she has onions on them but as his kiss deepens she forgets that and wraps her arms around him. He releases the kiss but continues to hold her. "You've put onion on my clothes Cowgirl." She chuckles and says "Well it's your own fault; you can't kiss me like that and expect me not to hug you." He smiles broadly and then repeats the kiss.

"Any chance we'll get breakfast today?" Jake quips. Alex and Stevie glance over and Jake is standing with one of the babies in his arms and Lincoln has the other. Both men are grinning. "Well if your Mother would leave me alone you might." Stevie laughs and says "Do the math Jakey. Dad's cooking bacon, I'm cutting up onions. I haven't moved. Where's your frying pan Alex?" They all laugh.

Over on Drover's Run breakfast is finished and everyone is busy with final preparations for the wedding tomorrow. Nick finds Tess in the vegetable garden. "Tess what's wrong?" Nick asks. "What makes you think something is wrong Nick?" Tess responds. He laughs and says. "You always come out here when you're worried or angry." He moves and hugs her and she says "Nick I feel sick to my stomach. I want tomorrow to be perfect for Clare; I hope it all goes smoothly." Nick says "Tess it's going to be a beautiful day. You've worked so hard making sure that it will be."

Breakfast is finished on Kilarney and everyone is sitting chatting when Kate and Riley arrive. Riley has some work to do and is waiting on Alex. Georgia answers the ringing phone "Kilarney, Georgia Ryan speaking Hi Uncle Nick." She laughs and says. "Yes it's full on over here too, people everywhere. Oh Ok I'll get her bye. Mum Uncle Nick's on the phone for you." Georgia hands the phone to her Mother and moves over to wrap her arms around her Father's neck. "Hey Kitten Do you think you could show Penny around the place today Jarrod and Saf have to get the car repaired." Alex asks. "Yeah no worries." Georgia looks at Penny and says" Penny do you ride?" Penny says "A little we used to ride but I haven't for a couple of years." Alex looks at Georgia and says "Saddle up Saltbush he's bombproof."

Stevie says. "I have to head over to Drover's for a couple of hours you'll all be able to cope without me won't you?" Everyone says yes or nods. Alex pulls her into his lap and says "No I won't be alright." She laughs and says. "Tough" She kisses him briefly and stands. He looks around the room and says "See that spousal abuse." Everyone laughs. Stevie looks at Kate and says. "Want to come with me?" "Yeah the boys are right John's watching them."

Outside Kate says "What are we doing at Drover's." Stevie grins and says. "Nick rang Tess is a bit stressed out so we're taking her out for a ride. Here's my phone want to give Jodes a ring she might get the horses in for us?" Kate replies. "Sounds like a fun morning. Can I ring John and let him know where I'll be?" Stevie says "No worries."

Georgia and Penny move down to the stables. Georgia says "This is a bit weird isn't it?" Penny smiles and says "what do you mean?' Georgia answers "Your Dad and my Mum were married once." Penny laughs "The first time I met Stevie I decided I wasn't going to like her. Your family were in Darwin where I live and they were staying at the casino. You're Mum and Dad we're dressed up so beautifully and I thought your Mum looked snooty." Georgia cracks up laughing and says "Stevie snooty never."

Penny laughs too and says "I know that now. But she walked over and Dad introduced us, she made a comment about how gorgeous my Mum must have been because I was beautiful. When she mentioned Mum I cried and she hugged me." Georgia says "Isn't Saf your Mum?" "Penny says. " No Mum and my younger brother and sister were killed in a car accident a few years ago. Saf is Mum's sister." Georgia stops and says "Penny I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'd do if that happened to me."

"It was really difficult at first but Dad's been awesome and I've got Aunty Saf too."Penny replies. Georgia offers "I suppose it's pretty cool that Mum and Jarrod are still friends." Penny says " Yes it is and Alex as well Dad reckons he's a great bloke plus they didn't know that Stevie and Saf knew each other from Marcus Newham college they were roommates." Georgia says "I'll have to ask Mum about that I'm guessing they would have had a great time together." They both laugh.


	53. Chapter 53

After they saddle the horses Penny asks "So where will we ride too?" Georgia says "Where ever you'd like to go. We can just go for a ride or we can go and say hello to my brother's their fencing about twenty minutes from here? "Penny replies "Well can we head out towards your brothers and see how I go? Remember I haven't ridden for a while." Georgia agrees and they head off.

Jodie has brought the horses up and is just finishing up as Stevie and Kate pull up. Kate says. "Stevie I'll give Jodes a hand." Stevie nods as she moves towards the house. As she enters the back door she calls "Tess where are you?" "In here Stevie." Tess replies. As Stevie enters the dining room. Tess says "What are you doing here haven't you got a house full of family and guests?" Stevie grins and says "Sure have Saf, Jarrod and Penny arrived last night as well but I heard a dear friend was a tad stressed so I've come to take her for a ride."

Tess grins and says "Nick rang you didn't he? I really can't Stevie." Stevie laughs and says "Too late Jodie and Kate have the horses saddled and we can't disappoint the horses." Nick pops his head around the corner and grinning he says "Hi Stevie! How are you?" Stevie laughs and says "She guessed it was you Nick." He walks over to Tess and hugs her and says "Go you'll have a great time. It's hot outside who knows you might even get to have a swim?" The girls laugh.

Riding out they chat and laugh about Nick and his plan. "Where are we going to ride too?" Tess asks. Jodie laughs and says "I think I'd like a swim." Kate says. "The days hot but the water won't be yet it's too early in the season." Stevie quips and says "You're not afraid of a bit of cold water are you Kate?" Kate grins clicking her horse into a canter and says "Bring it on." They all ride quickly the wind in their hair and feeling carefree."

Arriving at the dam there is much laughter as they joke about how cold the water is. As the four women strip off there are more jokes about how pale they all are compared to summer time. "Right here we go." Stevie says as she begins to walk into the water closely followed by the others. "Oh bloody hell its freezing." Stevie laughs.

Kate quips "What are you afraid of a bit of cold water Boss." They others laugh until Stevie turns and starts flinging water at them they all squeal and laugh and splash her back. Eventually they're all in the water. "Whose silly idea was this?" Tess asks. "Move around it gets better." Jodie offers. "It's quite invigorating." Kate adds. They all laugh.

After about twenty minutes they get out and Jodie says "Everyone has stuff in their saddle bags." The girls move to the horses and are delighted when they each find a towel, a plastic wine glass and either some dip, crackers or chips. Jodie grins as she says "Anyone for a glass of wine? I would have brought champagne Tess but I didn't think it would travel well." Tess laughs and says "I'd give you a hug Jodie but I'm still naked." They all laugh. They dry themselves and put some of their clothing back on and sit in the warm sunshine, chatting, drinking their wine and relaxing.

Tess says "Thanks girls I really needed this." Stevie quips "Well obviously you were grumpy and Nick wanted you out." Tess laughs "Maybe a little bit grumpy. I just want everything to be perfect for Clare." Stevie says "Tess all you need for a perfect wedding is to be husband and wife at the end of the day." Tess smiles and says "I know Stevie but I just want Clare to know I care and I want her day to be everything she's ever dreamt of." Jodie says." Then stop stressing and smile and show her how happy you are for her, otherwise she'll feel like it's a chore for you." Kate says "I agree Tess just relax and be yourself and the rest will just happen."

The four women finish their wine and nibbles and head back to Drover's. Tess feels refreshed. Sharing your worries with friends always lightens your heart. As they let the horses go, they hug Tess and she says. "Thanks guys I'm so lucky to have all of you. I feel so much better." They all head off home promising to arrive early just in case Tess needs a pep talk. Laughing she moves off to find Nick.

Georgia and Penny have made good time and Penny has handled Saltbush beautifully. Georgia says "You ride well Penny." Penny grins and says "Thanks Georgia, he's a great horse to ride." Georgia says "There are the boys over on that hill." The girls click the horses on.

"Riders coming." Harry announces. Jake says "That'll be George and Penny." Adam looks up straight away." They watch as the girls ride towards them. Bull says "Glad you came to lend hand girls." Georgia laughs and says "We've got a wedding to go to tomorrow Bull you think I'm going to rough up my hands on a fence." He grins at her and says "Mum's gloves are in the Ute George." Georgia smiles and says  
>"Righto I'll give you an hour."<p>

Penny says "Can I help?" Jake smiles at her and says "Have you ever fenced before?" Penny laughs and says "Jake you've met Auntie Saf do you think she'd let me sit around while she worked?" Harry says "Here are some gloves for you they belong to my wife." Penny smiles and says "Thank you my name is Penny." Harry says "Pleased to meet you Penny I'm Harry." The girl's work alongside the boys for the next hour. Adam chats to Penny about living in Darwin, Uni and anything else he can think of to engage her in conversation. She's easy to talk to and beautiful to look at. "Right we're going to head off." Georgia announces.

Back at Kilarney the girls rub down the horses, feed them and water them. Alex, Stevie Jarrod, Saf, Jack and Jessie are sitting on the veranda having a beer as the girls approach the house. Alex says "Where have you two been?" Georgia says "We rode out to the boys and Bull conned us in to helping them." Saf looks at Penny and says "How's ya rump Penny been awhile since you were on a horse?" Penny laughs and says "Yes I'm all good so far, tomorrow might be a different story." They all laugh. Georgia looks at Penny and says "Want a beer?' Penny replies "Love one thanks."

A short time later the boys arrive back and join them. Georgia is sitting on the arm of her Mother's chair with her arm across her shoulder when she says "So Mum! Penny tells me you and Saf went to horse business management together?" Stevie grins and says "Yes we did. That's where I met Saf." Georgia asks." I was a baby then wasn't I?" Stevie says "Yes you were."

Georgia looks at Saf and says "What kind of a student was she?" Saf laughs and says "Your Mother knew most of what they taught us. Once she got the hang of a computer she was alright with that too." Stevie laughs and says. "Saf helped me heaps with the computer side of the course." Saf laughs and says "Yeah I stopped her throwing it out the window a couple of times." Both women laugh.

Jake grins and says "Did you party much Mum?" Stevie says "No I was only there a few weeks at a time." Saf roars laughing. Stevie grins and gestures for Saf to be quiet. The children pick up that their hiding something and push on. "So Dad you went to visit a couple of times while Mum was in Melbourne didn't you?" Jake asks.

Alex grins and says "A couple of times I did, and I took the four of you over to New Zealand when Mum had to do one of her placements there." Georgia says "So you never went to the pub or played a game of pool the whole time you were there?"

Saf laughs and says "Oh they played pool alright! Entertained just about the entire year level and the locals." Alex laughs and says "According to you Saf!" Jake laughs and says "You don't remember do you?" Alex laughs and says "I remember some of the night." Georgia says "Mum what happened?" Alex laughs and says "She remembers less than me!" Saf laughs and says "I'll tell you because I know most of the story."

"We had a prac class with a farrier and he was as boring as all hell and I was trying to convince your Mum that we should go to the pub because it was a Wednesday night and there's a Uni beside the college and lots of hot blokes. Stevie says I'm married Saf I'm happy with my cowboy." Stevie smiles at Alex and says "Still am."

Saf continues "We're walking back into class and I spot this gorgeous bloke and made a comment about him." Stevie laughs and says "She said Cowboy take me away." They all laugh.

Saf laughs and says "Next thing I know Stevie's taken off and running at him and I'm thinking what in the hell. He's grinning at her and she bloody launches herself into his arms." Jake quips "And then the kiss." Saf cracks up laughing and says "My god never seen a kiss like it, everyone stopped and watched and then cheered. So he did it again. Funniest thing I've ever seen."

Alex laughs and says "Auntie Tess chartered a plane for me to go and visit. Mum was home sick and doing it tough. Weren't you Beautiful." She smiles at him. Saf continues. "Anyway later that night we went to the pub and played a round robin of pool, winner got all the Bundy Rum they could drink." Bull laughs and says "They would have won." Saf says "Yes they did. The drunker they got, the funnier they were, everyone was having a great time and some came from the lounge when they heard all the laughter."

Alex laughs and says "I don't remember that at all." Stevie grins and says "Me neither." Saf laughs and says "Obviously they were really drunk but you couldn't pick it, no staggering or slurring of words, just as funny as and the drunker they got the better they played. Mind you the next day they paid for it. We all teased the hell out of them and made out like they'd misbehaved. Stevie was so embarrassed." Alex says "Yeah she said Alex what did you do? I have to face these people in class. I said I had no idea but then she admitted she didn't either. Oh my god and the hangover and the state of our room there we're cans everywhere so we knew we'd had a great time. " Everyone's laughing.

Saf laughs and says " At the end of the night Alex said Saf it's been a pleasure meeting you and we've had a great time and I'll see you next trip but it's time I took my Cowgirl to bed. So Georgia that's the first time I saw your Mum and Dad party." Bull quips "Nothing's changed has it." Everyone laughs.

Alex's phone is ringing. "Hello Alex Ryan, Hi Tess yes all good hangs on. Stevie what time are you going over to Drover's tomorrow?" Stevie replies. "Tell Tess that Kate, Jessie and I will be there by 9am." He nods and says "Tess they'll be there by 9am Yes Jessie, Kate and Stevie. Yes they are. Moira said it'll be a week before its ready so they'll stay with us. Oh Righto yes I'll pass that on. Righto bye." He hangs up, looks at Jarrod and Saf and says.  
>"Tess said she'd like you to join us tomorrow for the wedding."<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

Saf says. "Oh wow that's lovely Alex but I don't think I've got anything suitable to wear to a wedding?" Penny says "I've only packed jeans and shirts and a few dresses nothing for a wedding." Georgia says "Right let's go Penny if you can't find something between the dresses we've got here there is something terribly wrong." Stevie says "Ring Rose and ask her to bring some over too."

Georgia says "Mum will you find something for Saf or do you what us too?" Stevie grins and says "You girls find three you think will suit her and we'll judge." The girls move inside laughing and chattering as they go. Stevie says "Addy do you want a lift home now or are you staying for dinner?" Adam grins and says "What's for dinner?" Stevie smiles and says. "We've made several casseroles and scalloped potatoes, garlic bread you know the usual." Adam grins and says "I'm in! I love your scalloped potatoes."

Over on Drover's Tess is calm, cool and collected. Nick says. "So you enjoyed your day out Tess?" She smiles and says "Yes thank you it was just what I needed. Together the four of us shared so much in the past and just talking with them makes everything feel lighter. They all think very differently and cut through the rubbish quickly. I've never had friends like them; they make me laugh so much."

He hugs her and says. "So we're all organized for tomorrow." Tess says "Stevie, Kate and Jessie will be here at 9am to help with the final small details, you know stuff that has to be done on the day." Nick says "I made up the bed you wanted for Sally in the front living room and I've scrubbed up the cane lounges for out on the veranda if she'd like to rest out there." Tess hugs him and says "Time changes everything doesn't it. Sally and I have this lovely relationship now and I hope she's able to fight this." Nick hugs her and says "Yes we all do." They stand for awhile both thinking about how sad it will be if Sally doesn't win her fight. Nick needs to change the mood so he says. "So what's for dinner?" Tess smiles and says "Party pies and sausage rolls." Nick grins and says "My favourite." They both laugh.

Lincoln and Dan pull into Kilarney as they're both staying the night. Dan is a bundle of nerves and is hoping to have a few beers with the Ryan boys to relax. He grins as he sees the group on the veranda. As they walk to the house they all heckle Dan. Adam says "Last night of freedom Dan." Alex grins and says "Still time to run mate." Everyone laughs. Bull hands Lincoln and Dan a beer and they sit and relax with the others.

Over at Drover's it's standing room only three of Clare's friends from school are staying plus Regan and Justin, plus Jodie , Matt, Beth, Belle , Clare, Liz and Bryce. Tess says "Where's Adam?" Jodie answers "He's over at Kilarney having a beer and dinner and may stay the night again. They're having beer with Dan." Nick laughs and says "Could be a long night. Tess do you want another wine?" She nods and he fills her glass. "Mum do you want wine?" Liz replies "Just a small one thank you." Nick turns to Bryce and says "Wine?" "Yes thank you." He replies.

Clare is relaxed and happy she thinks I am Clare Ryan today but tomorrow I'll be Clare Power. Mrs Daniel Power she smiles to herself. Nick says "Clare do you want a glass of wine?" She smiles at her father and says "Yes please. Dad I've got a question for you." Nick says "What's your question Clare Bear?"

She smiles "How do you feel about me not being Clare Ryan after tomorrow?" Nick laughs and says "You will always be Clare Ryan no matter what new surname you take. Your Mother has been Tess Ryan for over twenty years but she is still Tess McLeod and Aunty Stevie is Stevie Hall. Isn't that right Tess?" Tess grins and says "Nick I can't believe you think that!" Nick grins and says "its true Tess isn't it?" Tess laughs and says "Yes it is but I never realized you knew that."

Nick looks at Clare and says " Who you are was formed over the last twenty odd years and just because you get married and change your name doesn't mean Clare Ryan dies tomorrow and Clare Power is born, in twenty years time you will be called Clare Power but inside you'll still feel like Clare Ryan." Clare moves over and kisses him and says "I love you Dad." He smiles and says "And I'll always love you Clare Ryan."

Back at Kilarney Georgia and Penny are having a marvellous time trying on dresses. Georgia says. "You've got a great figure Penny." Penny laughs and says "I have never worn dresses like these before they hold you in all the right places don't they." Georgia laughs and says "Stevie always says a dress should enhance how you look." Penny asks "You mean if you've got it flaunt it?" They both laugh.

Georgia says "No then you'd look tarty. With the right dress people will go wow she's stunning not wow that's a nice dress. And you should never show all your goodies." Penny cries laughing and says "Tell me your Mum didn't say that." Georgia laughs and says "Oh God no they're my words not hers. Mum version was cover up and leave something for the imagination. Like this dress low at the back but only a tiny bit of cleavage shows at the front or this one no cleavage but figure hugging, never a skirt short enough that you can't move without flashing your undies and lastly Mum always says you have to feel comfortable or otherwise you'll lack confidence wearing it, and that's what makes you beautiful, confidence. Oh and shoes you have to have beautiful shoes."

"Georgia! Penny! Stevie calls as she knocks on the door can we come in?" Georgia replies " Yes" Stevie , Saf and Rose enter the room and Stevie , Georgia and Rose sit as Saf and Penny try on different dresses until they're convinced both are dressed to perfection. Stevie says. "Penny you are stunning in that dress it's like you were poured into it." Saf agrees and says "Jarrod's never seen her dressed up I think he's in for a shock." Georgia says "By the time we do her hair and makeup he won't know who she is." They all laugh when Stevie says "Daddy's girl's all grown up and he's about to find out."


	55. Chapter 55

Early the next morning Kate, Jessie and Stevie arrive at Drover's Run earlier than Tess is expecting which puts her mind at ease straight away. "Do you girls want coffee?" Tess asks.

They all say "Yes."

Stevie says "Is Regan here yet?"

Tess says "Yes she's upstairs."

"No I'm not!" Regan says laughing.

Stevie stands and hugs her friend and says "Oh Regan it's so good to see you."

The girls are still hugging and Regan says. "I've missed you too."

Kate is waiting and as Stevie moves Kate hugs Regan and says "Isn't it about time you moved home?"

Regan says "I'm back for a couple of months and then we'll see?"

Sitting in the kitchen they chat about the wedding and what will happen and when. Clare joins them and each hug her. Kate asks "Did you sleep well Clare?"

Clare says "Not really it's one of the biggest days of your life and I'm so nervous."

Jessie says "Wedding days go by so quickly make sure you enjoy every minute Clare."

Stevie laughs and says "I wanted to get down that carpet so quickly and I wanted the vows over so I could just kiss Alex. I've had a lifetime to enjoy his kisses but my wedding day was just a few short hours."

Kate and Tess agree. Jessie says "Take the time to enjoy the day Clare."

Nick arrives in the kitchen and greets everyone and walks over and hugs Clare and says. "Good Morning Clare Ryan."

Clare laughs and says "Good Morning Father of the bride."

Nick continues to hug her and says "How's the nerves?"

Clare says "Not good are you the same?"

Nick grins and says "Yes a bit."

"Coffee?" Tess offers.

Nick says "Yes thanks."

As they finish their coffees Stevie says "Right let's get to work you've only got us for 2or 3 hours."

They all move outside and Tess delegates who's doing what. Jodie, Beth, Bell and Matt have joined them and they're all working well and the jobs are completed well ahead of the time Tess planned.

Tess says "Coffee anyone?"

Kate says "No Tess."

Then Kate and Stevie move quickly to the Ute lifting an esky from the back. They pull out bottles champagne and champagne flutes and pour several drinks then hand them around.

Kate says "Things will go wrong today or not as you'd planned but don't stress, smile and think at the end of the day we will be man and wife and that's all the matters. We wish you love Clare. To love"

"To love!" They all repeat.

Later in the afternoon everyone is dressed and Clare looks exquisite, her dress highlights her beautiful figure, her hair and makeup are very natural and accentuate her fine bone structure and lovely smile and gorgeous eyes. Clare is very much a natural beauty and with her hair up her pretty neck is fully exposed and hanging from it is the necklace her grandmother wore when she married Jack McLeod.

Tess says "Clare you look perfect."

Clare smiles and says "Mum I feel so beautiful."

Tess wipes tears with her tissue then laughs and says "We can't cry we'll spoil our makeup. Are you ready Clare?"

Clare hugs her Mother and says "Yes do you think Dad will like it."

Tess grins and says "He'll love it."

The bridesmaids help as Clare moves. Nick is waiting nervously at the bottom of the stairs and when he sees her, he draws breath.

"What do you think Dad?" Clare asks smiling.

Nick is unable to speak.

Clare hugs him and says "Do I look that bad?"

He grins at her and she notices the tears in his eyes.

Her voice cracks and she says "Dad don't."

He hugs her and manages to says "You're stunning Clare Ryan."

They both laugh.

Tess says "Ok Dad is taking you for a little trip for twenty minutes or so Clare. Are you ready?"

Clare says "Where am I going?"

Nick smiles and says "It's a surprise."

He leads her outside and she sees the horse and cart.

"Oh Dad it's beautiful where did you find it?"

Nick grins and says "This is the your sulky your Mother and I drove on our wedding day."

Clare grins and says "Thank you it's perfect."

They help Clare up and head off.

On Kilarney the boys are all ready and waiting for the women to come downstairs.

Bull says "Old man can you go and see what the holdup is please?"

Alex grins and says "Just be patient Bull they're just helping Penny get ready."

Jarrod says "How hard is it they just have to put a dress on and some make up. Stevie must be the only woman I know who can look amazing in a minute or so."

Jake laughs and says "Dad reckons she's a thirty second girl."

Jarrod looks at Alex and says "Jules would take forever to get ready always looked absolutely amazing though."

Upstairs a door opens and a cackling chatter flows downstairs, Rose, Jessie, Stevie, Saf, Jo and Leonie begin to come downstairs followed by Georgia and Penny.

Alex grins and says "Look at that boys now there's a sight worth waiting for."

They all agree as all the women look beautiful.

"Very nice ladies." Alex says.

Stevie moves towards him and he whispers "Do you know what you do to me when you look like this?"

She giggles as he kisses her.

The other men are very appreciative of their wives and partners. Jarrod hasn't said a word or moved since he spotted Penny so Alex says "Wow Penny twirl for me?"

She laughs and turns around and he says "You look absolutely stunning doesn't she Jarrod?"

Jarrod grins and say "You look so much like your Mother, more than I realized."

She grins and he hugs her.

Alex quips "Saf you made my heart skip a beat."

Saf roars laughing and says "Oh Honey if Stevie ever ditches you I'll take care of you!"

They all laugh.

Nick and Clare have headed out across Drover's Run in the sulky.

"Where are we going Dad?" Clare asks.

Nick grins and says "A Dad and Clare trip down memory lane."

She smiles. "Do you remember what happened here Clare?"

She laughs and says. "This is where I caught my first yabby!"

Nick laughs and says "You squealed because it tried to nip your finger."

She smiles at him and says "I ran to you and you picked me up and I felt safe."

Nick clicks the horse on and they head towards the wildlife corridor.

"What about here Clare?" Nick asks.

"Easy family camp outs, so many memories here Dad. We used to have so much fun with the big campfires, toasting marshmallows, telling scary stories." Clare answers.

Nick says "What about when you poked your finger into the hot marshmallow?"

She smiles at him and says "Mum told me not to take any marshmallows but Belle and I took three each because we thought Mum wouldn't notice. I remember Mum and Aunty Stevie had gone for a walk and you sucked the marshmallow off my finger and made me laugh and then you gave me a cup with ice water so it wouldn't hurt, and you didn't tell Mum."

Nick laughs and says "We would have both been in trouble because you were hurt and I didn't stop that from happening."

They both laugh.

Nick turns the buggy for home and says "One more place."

They head back towards the house, and Nick stops up on the hill and they can see the crowd that has gathered.

He says "Even though you were born in Argentina this is your home. When we first came back you were only little and we didn't have Belle. I'd come up over this hill and Mum would be waiting with you. You're little face would light up when you saw me and it didn't matter how tired I was or if I'd had a bad day I always felt better and glad to be home."

Clare hugs him but doesn't speak.

Nick looks at his watch and says "I'd say Dan would be getting pretty nervous by now are you ready Clare Bear?"

Clare says "I am Dad you've taken my nervousness away. I love you so much."

Nick clicks the horse up.

Dan has his best friend Wade beside him and Lincoln and Bull are his grooms they've tried to alleviate his nerves but have failed miserably.

Alex is standing with Stevie, Tess, Jack and Jessie and quips. "I think Dan's about to pass out Jack."

Jack grins and says "I've never seen him so nervous. It's a big day for him that's for sure."

Tess says "Here they come."

Jo, Beth and Belle stand waiting for Nick and Clare their dresses are red, tea-length spun knit, beautifully cut with low v neck lines with a decorative piece at the base of the bust. They're carrying bouquets of red and white roses matching Clare's.

As Nick pulls the horse and sulky up Riley clips on a lead. Nick helps Clare from the sulky with the bridesmaids help too.

Tess's smile couldn't get any bigger as there are audible gasps and comments on how beautiful Clare is.

Jack is standing with his arms around Jessie and says. "Wow Jessie Wow."

Jessie has tears in her eyes and so does Stevie, Tess is just smiling broadly.

As Nick and Clare move towards Dan and the boys. Dan's legs are shaking but his smile is broad.

Wade says "I thought she was beautiful in jeans mate."

Dan replies "She's gorgeous isn't she?"

During the ceremony their family and friends close in around them to hear the celebrant. Their vows are written by themselves and are sweet and funny and sincere.

When the celebrant says "You may kiss your bride."

There are woops and cheers and clapping.

Dan quips "Now for the fun part."

His kiss is long, slow and gentle as he releases her lips he says "Mrs Power you're stunning."

She grins and hugs him.

Congratulations are given Clare takes Dan over to Bryce and Liz and says "What did you think Grandma?"

"You're very beautiful my darling very beautiful."

Bryce smiles and shakes Dan's hand and says "Congratulations Daniel you're a very lucky man."

Dan grins and says "I know I am.

"Clare you're absolutely breathtaking." Bryce says smiling.

She leans forward kisses his cheek and says "Thanks Grandpa."

Then the bridal party move off to have photos done around the farm and their guests are served nibbles and drinks.

Everyone begins to mingle and chat. Adam has joined Georgia, Jake, Leonie and Penny.

Rose, Jack and Cody have joined Stevie, Alex, Jodie and Marcus and Matt.

Cody reaches for Stevie she grins and takes him into her arms and says "Oh hello little man."

She kisses him and he snuggles into her neck.

Grace, Kate and Riley are standing near the pram where Archer and Hudson are sleeping, talking about the work for Monday.

Riley says "At this point Stevie and Alex are available and Marcus, Ben, Adam and Jack and I think Jodie and possibly Beth but we'll play it by ear and see who else might like to help."

Grace says "It's an overnighter so you can't ask, Rose, Leonie, Charlotte or Jo. Jaz is out with the young ones and Kate has to miss this one two unless we take the boys with us."

Lincoln says "Georgia can you come with me please we're having a family photo?"

She grins and says "Sure."

He takes her hand and leads her over to his family. Leonie has moved off to check on the babies and Penny, Jake and Adam are chatting about the reception, the band and the food.

Adam doesn't care what they talk about so long as he can be near Penny. He thought she was pretty before but dressed up she is gorgeous.

Adam is shy around girls and has never been good at holding conversations with them but Penny is very easy to talk to and he would be quite happy to just sit with her.

Leonie calls Jake over as the boys are beginning to wake up and she's going to feed them inside where it's a bit more private.

As Jake moves off Adam sees his chance and says "Penny do you know how beautiful you look?"

He feels his face flush when she smiles at him and says "Thank you Adam that's really nice to hear."

His heart is beating fast but she's smiling so he thinks come on Adam ask her. "Penny do you like dancing?"

She smiles at him and says "I love dancing especially the old time dances."

Adam smiles back at her and says. "Do you think you might like to dance with me after?"

She chuckles and says "Adam how I could say no when you've just told me I'm beautiful. I'd love to dance with you. How many should I save for you? Just in case I get asked lots."

Adam feels a bit braver and says. "Is your dance card empty?"

She laughs and says "Yes at the moment it is."

He says "Well I'll take all of them if that's ok?"

Penny says "Ok but I'd better keep a couple spare in case my Dad would like to dance with me."

He smiles and says "Sounds fair to me."

The afternoon turns to evening and the guests have all been wined and dined, speeches are over and Nick's was a triumph, hardly a dry eye in the house as he talked about his little girl but cheers broke out as he joked his way to a brilliant finish.

It's time for the bridal waltz and all eyes are on Dan and Clare and they won't disappoint as Riley has been teaching them. They've organized to do this a little differently normally its bride and groom the bridal party, parents.

The band singer says "Clare was born in Argentina when her parents lived and work there, so they will dance the bridal waltz and then pay tribute to her place of birth."

Dan sweeps Clare into his arms and they dance the waltz beautifully together. Tess, Nick, Riley, Kate, Stevie and Alex move onto the dance floor. The music changes and someone yells "Tango!"

Everyone claps and watches as the four couples move to the music then break back into the bridal waltz and all the bridal party join them. As the music stops everyone cheers and claps.

All the other guests join them on the dance floor later Stevie, Kate and Tess are chatting.

"Oh my goodness that was so much fun!" Kate enthuses.

Tess says "It brought back many memories. You know I would have been pregnant with Clare when Nick and I first learned to Tango?"

Stevie grins and says "It's an awesome dance I love it."

Alex joins them and says "It's definitely a fun dance."

Bull quips from behind him "That was almost X rated old man what were you doing?"

Alex grins, winks at Stevie and says "They're just dance steps mate."

"Right" Is all Bull replies.

The others laugh.

Bryce has moved towards them and holds his hand out to Stevie and says "Would you like to dance with an old man."

Stevie laughs and says "An old wolf is more truthful Bryce."

He chuckles and grins and says "Perhaps once upon a time..."

Stevie kisses Alex and says "I'm going to dance with your Father."

Alex grins and says." Right I'll go and get Mum and I'll rescue you directly."

Bryce chuckles and says "Come on Beautiful stop stalling I could literally drop dead waiting."

Bull grins and says "Smooth Grandpa smooth."

Bryce chuckles and says " Alexander if a beautiful woman agrees to dance with you, never waste time with small talk when you could have your arms around her on the dancefloor!"

Bull laughs loudly.

Alex moves over to his Mother and says. "Mum would you like to dance."

She smiles at him and says "I'd love to dance Alex."

On the dance floor she says "It's been a beautiful day hasn't it?"

Alex smiles and says "Yeah it has Clare is a stunner and she's all the more beautiful because she doesn't realize how beautiful she is."

Liz smiles and says "Nick's speech was very good."

Alex says "Yeah Stevie cried." Liz laughs and says "I think every woman here cried."

Alex asks "Are you going back to Adelaide or are you staying up till next week?"

Liz replies "We're booked into the country club till Friday night and then we thought we'd come to you and Stevie."

Alex says "Righto you can come earlier if you want?"

Liz says "No Fridays good we want to catch up with a few friends in town and maybe do a few rounds of golf."

Alex laughs and says "Since when do you both play golf?"

Liz laughs and says. "We just walk and hit the ball I don't know if you'd say we actually play."

"So Stevie you're looking as gorgeous as always." Bryce says smiling.

Stevie grins and says "Bryce are you trying to hit on me?"

He laughs and says. "Stevie I'm a man and I have a pulse and you're a beautiful woman. It's an unwritten rule that I have to try while I have a pulse."

She chuckles leans forward and kisses his cheek and says "You're my favourite Father in law."

Bryce chuckles and says "You're so good for my soul Stephanie."

She laughs loudly and says "Stephanie?"

Bryce says "I think it's a beautiful name."

Alex asks. "What's going on over here?"

Stevie laughs and says "Your Father just called me Stephanie ."

Alex laughs and adds "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

She smiles at him as he passes Liz to Bryce. As he dances with her he whispers "Stephanie Jane Ryan I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

She giggles and says "Alexander Marion Ryan you're drunk."

He stops smiles at her and says "A little bit."

His lips brush hers and he stands looking into her eyes. "Do you know how much I love you?"

She smiles and says "Yes I do Alex."

He holds her face in his hands and reaches down and kisses her so very softly.

Nearby Bull is standing with Marcus, Nick and Jake and says" Look out he's at it again."

The four men turn and watch Alex and Stevie.

Stevie responds to Alex's kiss, she has no choice every part of her wants his kiss, his touch. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her beautiful body into his own.

She whispers " What would you say if I said I wasn't wearing underwear?"

He draws breathe deeply, his skin prickles with goosebumps. Grining he spreads his huge hands wide and runs them sensually down her sides across her hips and around to cup her firm buttocks.

He whispers " Yes you are."

She smiles and kisses him.

His kiss deepens and she hears nothing, sees nothing just him, she teases him with her tongue and he forgets where they are and moves his hands to caresses her back and then moves his hand forward gently he runs his hand across her breast letting his thumb trail across her nipple, a soft moan escapes from her as she responds his kiss deepens.

Again his thumb moves across her breast, she releases the kiss and hugs him and whispers " Alex now's not the time or place."

He laughs out loud and then whispers "Sorry I sort of got lost there for a minute."

She giggles as she looks up then smiles at him as she runs her hand across his cheek and says "Hold that thought and later we'll get lost together."

He kisses her softly but lovingly and moves off to get them a drink.

Bull chuckles to himself when he sees what his old man was upto.

Jake quips " Even drunk he's smooth isn't he? It's only because we were watching them that we even noticed what he was up to."

Nick chuckles and says to Marcus. " Tess would have freaked out if I I'd done that on the dance floor. Stevie's calm, cool and collected isn't she."

Marcus laughs and says. "He's on a promise for sure."

Nick agrees" Yep defiantely."

Jake and Bull just look at each other then Bull says " Guys thats our Mother your talking about she didn't do anything!"

Nick laughs and says " You two have alot to learn. You think it's him but it's her. He hasn't got a hope in hell of resisting her." Jake and Bull just laugh.

As the band continues playing Adam asks Penny if she's like to dance.

Penny smiles and says. "I'd love to but I can't Tango."

Adam smiles and says "Oh good I couldn't do that either. It was great to watch though."

Penny laughs. He takes her in his arms and she can feel how nervous he is.

She smiles and says "You're nervous Adam."

He smiles awkwardly and says "Yes I am, I don't get to hold pretty girls very often."

Penny thinks he's sweet and tries to put him at ease and says "What a good looking man like you? I find that hard to believe."

He laughs and says "Looks have nothing to do with it. I have trouble talking to girls."

Penny laughs and says "Thanks so where does that put me? You don't seem to have trouble talking to me?"

He laughs nervously and says "Penny I didn't mean to make that sound bad, I just meant I find you easy to talk too. Well not easy but easier."

She smiles at him and relaxes into his arms as they dance.

Jodie, Saf, Alex, Bull and Jarrod are standing together Alex says "Hey Jarrod, Penny looks like she's enjoying herself."

Jarrod says. "Yes How olds your son Jodie?"

Jodie replies "He's almost twenty four Jarrod."

Jarrod says "He's a bit old for Penny."

Alex quips. Settle mate. He's dancing with her not down on one knee asking for her hand. Anyway Adam's so shy I'm surprised he even managed to ask her to dance."

Jodie says. "Not all boys are like you were Alex."

Alex grins and says "Settle Jodes that was a long time ago."

Bull laughs and quips " I don't know old man looked to me like you got carried away on the dance floor before!"

Alex grins and elbows him then Bull continues." Obviously you weren't very discreet old man if Aunty Jodie knows."

Jodie looks at Bull and says "Neither were you."

Alex laughs and punches Bull in the arm and says "Oh she shot you down."

Saf says "Jarrod relax she's having a lovely time and she looks stunning why wouldn't boys want to dance with her. I was talking to Adam yesterday and he's very sweet. Just leave them alone."

Jarrod looks at her and says "Saf what about the age difference?"

She smiles at him and says "She's eighteen Jarrod and about to go to University she's not a little girl anymore and like Alex says they're just dancing."

Dan is dancing with his Mum and she says "How are your nerves now Daniel?"

He grins and says "I'm fine now Mum."

Jessie looks at him and says "We could actually see your legs shaking while you were waiting for Clare."

Dan laughs and says "Mum I've never been so nervous in my life but once I saw her and she smiled at me, I was ok."

Jessie says "She looks stunning Daniel."

"Yeah," He smiles and continues. "She took my breath away."

Nick is dancing with Belle and he says "You look beautiful Belle."

She grins and says "Thanks Dad you scrub up alright yourself."

He laughs and says "That's what Mum told me! So is there any good looking single blokes here I could marry you off too?"

Belle laughs and says "Dan's mate Wade is pretty cute."

Nick whispers "Well that's good I think he's coming to ask for a dance."

Nick feels Belle tense up when a voice from behind her says "Nick I was wondering if I could cut in?"

Nick grins and says "You sure can it's about time I found Tess for a dance anyway."

Nick steps back and Wade takes Belle into his arms.

Alex is back on the dance floor but he has Sally, she looks pretty good all things considered but he had to beg for her to dance. As they begin to dance he says. "You look beautiful Sal."

She chuckles and says "Liar but thank you."

He laughs and says "Tell me if you get tired and we'll go back."

She smiles and says "Ok'

Bull and Stevie are dancing and Bull says "Dad's got auntie Sal up. Mum would you mind if we swap so I can dance with her?"

Stevie smiles and says "No that would be lovely just remember she tires easily."

They swap partners and Alex quips "Traded for the younger version."

Sally laughs.

Sally is having a lovely time she's the least tired she's been in a very long time and all the men in the family dance with her at least once. Adam has just stepped aside for Harry as he takes his Mother into his arms she says "Harry I've had a lovely day."

He hugs her and says "That's good Mum I'm glad."

Her emotions take her by surprise and she quietly begins to cry. This may be the last dance she has with her son and the thought of not seeing his unborn child tears at her heart.

Dave moves up and taps Harry and says "Can I steal your Mother mate?"

Harry unaware of her tears laughs and says "You sure can."

He hugs her and she hugs him back and moves into Dave's embrace.

"Thank you." She says.

Dave holds her tighter and says "I knew you'd break with one of them. I thought you did well to dance with all of them and not cry."

She chuckles and says." I'm a sook aren't I?"

Dave stops dancing and bends to kiss her and says. "You can cry all you like Sal if it makes you feel better. I'm rather partial to red, puffy eyes."

She laughs and hugs him.

The evening draws to an end and most of the guests have left. The family sits reviewing the night. Everyone agrees it was a brilliant wedding, most behaved themselves and no one is overly drunk so hangovers should be minimal in the morning.

The waitresses have all but finished cleaning up around the place and have told Tess they'll return in the morning to finish clearing the marquee.

Jessie says "Where on earth did you find so many waitresses out here Tess?"

Nick laughs and says "They're not professionals Jessie they're the ladies from the local football/netball club they do this as a fundraiser for the clubs."

Jack says "What a brilliant idea!"

Tess says "They did the waitressing for Stevie's surprise party so we thought we'd ask them again because they do such a great job."

Jack says "They did a top job they were pleasant, efficient and very professional."

"Well I don't know about any of you but I'm ready to go home." Alex announces.

"They all agree and with farewells given everyone heads for home. Tess and Nick are sound asleep by the time the Kilarney mob head down the driveway. Bull, Jo, Jake and Leonie head straight upstairs and Jessie and Jack do too.

Stevie says "Anyone want a beer or a wine?"

Several answer yes. Sitting in the dining room they all begin to chat about the day.

"That was a really good wedding." Saf states.

"Well I thoroughly enjoyed myself." Jarrod adds.

"I saw you danced with Regan a couple of times." Alex quips.

Jarrod grins and says "Yeah she's fun."

Stevie smiles and says "How many dances did you have with Addy? Penny."

Penny smiles and says "Lot's I really like him. He isn't like other boys I've met. Do you know I could feel him shaking on our first dance he was so nervous. He's very sweet."

Alex says "Really? He was shaking?"

Stevie says "Adam is very sincere, gentle and shy."

Penny smiles and says "He said I was easy to talk too."

Georgia and Lincoln join them.

Georgia says. "Jarrod will you still be here next week for Jake's Wedding?"

Jarrod replies. "It depends on whether the part we need for the car turns up."

Alex says. "You might as well stay regardless it's a good chance for you to get to know the family and some of the locals that you'll be working with Jarrod."

Saf quips. "I might look for work down this way myself if they're the kind of parties you have."

Everyone laughs.


	56. Chapter 56

The following morning Alex and Jack and all the other men are over at Drover's to help load the last of the wedding gear and drop it over to Kilarney ready to be set up for Jake's wedding. Tess says "Alex what are you all doing for lunch?' He replies "I have no idea Tess Why? " Tess grins and says ""We've got enough leftovers to feed a small army. Thought your lot might help us eat it all. Marcus, Grace, Jaz and Ben are coming over." Alex grins and says "I'll give Stevie a ring and ask."

On Kilarney everyone is having an easy morning. Breakfast has been a strung out affair with breakfast ranging from toast to bacon and eggs cooked and eaten at various times by an assortment of family. Stevie is in the living room with Leonie and the babies when Jake brings the phone to her. Jake says "It's the old man."

Stevie smiles as she takes the phone. "Hello Cowboy Did you miss me?" She chuckles. "Yes, I loved getting lost with you too "She giggles a lot then says "Really! Oh Ok Yes. Yes, I'll ask. "Again she giggles and replies. " It'll cost you." She laughs and says. "You might as well stay there and we'll join you later." She laughs and then says "I love you too bye." Jake has taken Hudson from Stevie and Leonie has Archer. Stevie says "Leftovers on Drover's for lunch if you're keen?" Jake grins and says "Mum can I ask a question?" Stevie smiles and says "Of course you can Jake." He grins and says "Does Dad ever call you without being obscene?" She laughs out loud and says "What makes you think he's obscene?" Jake smiles and says "I can tell by the way you laugh and your answers." Stevie blushes but laughs and says. "No never." They all laugh.

By lunchtime a small crowd has gathered on Drover's everyone has helped to set up all the food left from the wedding and the mood is relaxed. Stevie says. "Tess it was a beautiful wedding." Tess grins and replies "It was perfect Clare said she wouldn't change a thing." Jessie adds "Our family and friends had a ball and they all commented on how stunning Clare was and how much they loved the setting around Drover's. It's a beautiful spot for a wedding."

Tess smiles and says "It's been a while since we had a wedding on Drover's Run. Stevie and Alex's was the last one. At least no one ended up in jail this time around." Jessie asks "Why who went to jail at their wedding?" Stevie laughs and says "Marcus and Alex spent the night in jail for stealing a bull." Marcus grins and says "Stevie you make it sound like we actually stole a bull."

She laughs and says "Well the local copper thought you were guilty! Oh and Grace was thrown in as well." Grace says "Oh thanks for that Stevie I was just trying to make the copper release them. I realize now calling him stupid wasn't a good idea." Marcus laughs too and says "Well Stevie, if you and Alex hadn't stolen the car he might have believed us."

Jack laughs and says "Stevie you stole a car?" She smiles at him and says. "No Alex did, I just got dragged along for the ride." Marcus tells the story, filling in the gaps about the bull being stolen and then Alex answers the questions about the stolen car and truck and the proposal in the mud. Everyone laughs long and loud especially those that had never heard the full story.

The family enjoy the afternoon in a leisurely fashion and slowly leave to go home. They have a huge herd to bring up in the next few days so everyone will have an early night because they'll be riding out at sunrise. On Kilarney Jake and Leonie are about to call it a night the babies are fed and changed but Alex and Stevie are just nursing them and playing with them.

Archer begins to grizzles so Alex stands kisses him and hands him to Leonie." There ya go Leo he wants you now!" Alex quips. Leonie laughs and says "Fine take all the smiles Grandpa and leave me with the sooky face Thanks." Alex laughs and says." Grandpas are only supposed to have fun. So my job is done. Are you ready for bed Cowgirl?' Stevie smiles and says "Sure am." She stands kissing Hudson and hands him to Jake and says "We've got an early start in the morning. I'll see you both late on Tuesday when we get back." Jake says "We might see you in the morning if the boys are awake. If not we'll see you when you get back."

Upstairs Stevie strips and jumps into bed Alex joins her and pulls her into his embrace. "Alex I'm very tired." She says giggling. He grins and says "Yeah me too let's make this quick." She laughs and rolls towards him and says "No let's take our time and conserve energy." He kisses her and she responds.

Everyone arrives early the next morning, Marcus, Grace, Ben, Riley, Jack, Jodie Adam, Penny ,Stevie and Alex are saddled up and ready to go when Georgia and Lincoln join them. Georgia says "Mum! Saf said her and Jarrod will come out later tonight when Aunty Tess and Uncle Nick bring the gear and food out.' Stevie asks "Are they staying with us?" Lincoln says" If they do they'll bring the horse float out and ride back with us." Stevie nods and joins Alex's side and they lead out the group towards the point where they will begin the muster.

Nick, Tess, Jack and Jessie are at the pub in Gungellan for lunch. Jessie says "I love coming down this way it's always fun and an escape from the relentless heat of the North." Tess laughs and says "See that's how it is for us when we come to you." Nick and Jack are sitting at the bar when Nick says "Jack have you worked out how you'll pass your farm onto your children?" Jack looks at Nick and says "Is this the question you were going to ask?" Nick smiles and says "I would imagine your farm would be easier to divide than ours but I've asked lots of people about this as none of us are getting any younger and the next generation are ready to take it on!"

Jack inhales deeply and says "Jessie and I have actually spoken about selling up and splitting the money with the children and buying a smaller place down this way." Nick looks shocked and says "Sell Naroo but it's beautiful?" Jack laughs and says "You came when it was at its best. It's a harsh life Nick and we aren't getting any younger. We'd like to be near the children so that when the grandchildren begin to arrive we'll be around."

Nick says "Summers here aren't pleasant either Jack .And once we hit drought it's pretty awful. I really want to put in place our plans to hand the farms control down, we'll still have input but more like a consultant. I want to still be able to advise when needed but I'd like to be able to go on holidays when I want to not because we aren't shearing ECT you know what I mean?"

Jack smiles and says "Yes I know that's we're Jessie and I are at now. We've worked so hard over the years and been tied to the farm and I want to sleep in and stay up late and holiday here, there and everywhere." Both men laugh Jessie and Tess join them and they order lunch and sit outside in the warm sunshine.

Jack says " Nick if we were staying I think I'd opt for a time framed handover, you know by this date this is handed on and then six months later the next part is handed on, that way they have time to learn the running and you're able to assist if problems arise , before the next stage happens." Nick nods and says "Yes that seems to a popular way of doing it. Ours is more complicated than most because we each own different portions of the properties." Jack says. "Your family farm is a model of how to run a farm Nick just keep doing it as you do and it should still work."

The group has stopped for a break and everyone is glad to stretch and have a cuppa and something to eat. Georgia and Penny are chatting Georgia says "So Penny has Adam kissed you yet?" Penny grins at her and says "Georgia it took him ages to work up the courage to ask for a dance what makes you think he's kissed me or that I want him too?"

Georgia laughs and says." What you don't want a cute man that told you your beautiful and then danced with you almost all night to kiss you?" Penny laughs "Well it would be nice but I don't want to rush him Georgia. He's very sweet and shy." Georgia says "You'll have to make the first move Penny."

Penny looks shocked "But what if he doesn't want to kiss me?" Georgia laughs and says "You'll now as soon as your lips touch his. I'll send him over." Penny laughs and says "Georgia don't rush me." Georgia grins and says "You're only here for a week you just need a little push. Kiss him today and see what happens." Penny laughs and says "Have you kissed a boy first before?" Georgia grins and says "Yeah heaps of times some of them are a bit slow initially but they soon learn." Both girls laugh.

Stevie and Alex are sitting with Marcus and Grace. Alex says "Another hour and we'll be there, I reckon we'll just set up camp tonight and round them up early in the morning so we don't have to watch them over night." Marcus says "I don't agree Alex if we have trouble with them in the morning we'll have to stay out tomorrow night as well." Grace and Stevie agree with Marcus. Stevie says "Alex we have a wedding to prepare for. I haven't got time to be out here longer than tomorrow afternoon." Alex holds his hands in the air and says "Righto it was just a thought."

Georgia says "Adam, Penny wants to see you." Adam asks "What for?" Georgia grins and says "I don't know maybe she just wants to look at you because you're so cute." Adam blushes but smiles and says "does she think I'm cute George?' Georgia grins and says "I'm not sure Adam but she thinks you're sweet." He smiles disappears and says "Sweet! That's not good is it George?" Georgia smiles at him and says "Mum thinks Dad is a sweet so I'd say sweet is good Adam." He grins and walks towards Penny.

Ben, Riley, Jack and Jodie are stretched out on the grass finishing the last of their cup of tea when Jodie says "Riley can you teach Matt and I to dance?" Riley grins and says "Sure no worries. What do you want to learn?" Jodie says "Just the usual, foxtrot, waltz. Pride of Erin." Riley says "When do you want to start?" Jodie says "As soon as we get back." Ben says "Count us in too we had fun at the wedding but it might be good to be able to dance properly." Riley grins and says "What about the Tango want to learn that too?" Jodie laughs and says "Oh why not looks like a lot of fun."They all laugh.

"Penny! Georgia said you wanted to see me?" Adam asks. Penny is sitting on an old log and has her hand up to her eye and says "Yes I did Adam but I've got something in my eye could you have a look for me please."

Adam moves quickly towards her without hesitation or nervousness. He bends and reaches to gently lift her face and she leans in and kisses him. She feels him hesitate for a second and then he responds gently placing his hands on her shoulders his lips are soft and gentle. She holds the kiss for a moment longer then moves back to look at him.

She smiles at him and he says nothing but moves forward pulling her gently to her feet, his lips are upon hers as he takes her into his embrace. His kiss is lovely and she enjoys it very much, he pulls her body closer to his and deepens the kiss, her hearts rhythm changes and she feels her face flush. He releases her lips and smiles at her and says "Now what did you want to see me about?" She grins and reaches her arms up around his neck and pulls him back into another kiss.

Jodie has stopped talking, everyone turns to follow Jodie's gaze and see Adam and Penny. Riley quips. "How do you think Jarrod will cope with this?" Jodie says "I don't know." Before she can say anything else Alex's voice booms "Oi save some for later we've got work to do!" everyone laughs including Penny and Adam. As they walk back to their horses Penny says. "So did you enjoy that Adam?" he smiles and says "I wanted to do that the first time I saw you. I'm glad you made the first move." Penny chuckles and says "I won't have to make the first move next time will I?" He reaches for her and kisses her softly then moves back and says "No I think I'll be right now." She smiles at him and they join the group.

Later that night they've camped and rounded up the herd. Nick and Tess have brought the Ute out loaded high with swags and eskies full of food and drinks. Jarrod and Saf have joined them and have the horse float with two horses in for them to ride back in with the group. As soon as they arrive Stevie pulls Jarrod to one side and tells him of the events of the day. "Jarrod don't you dare embarrass either of them. The only reason I'm telling you is because I don't want it to be a shock for you. Adam is a very sweet man and very shy."

Jarrod says "Stevie there's a big age difference." Stevie replies. "Jarrod have you watched Lincoln and Georgia together?"He grins and says "They're sort of hard to miss." Stevie smiles and says "They met in Paris when she was an exchange student she lied to him about her age there's six years between them. Alex struggled a lot at first with her being our baby and the age difference between them but he treats her with such, love and care and tenderness. We couldn't ask for better for her. I know it will be difficult for you but she's not a little girl Jarrod and its better out in the open than her sneaking around trying not to upset you." Jarrod grins and says "When did you get so wise Steve's?" She laughs and says  
>"Trial and error. More error than trial." They both laugh.<p>

Sitting around the campfire everyone begins to relax. Stevie , Alex, Saf and Jarrod take the first shift seven till eleven pm then Jodie, Jack , Ben and Riley will do eleven till three then Adam, Penny, Georgia and Lincoln will do three and until daybreak. Tess has excelled again with her stew and everyone loves it. By the time the first crew return Tess has the billy boiling for a cuppa and has cake ready as well.

Alex sits leaning with his back against a log with his legs spread he gestures to Stevie to join him. She plonks herself down into between his legs and he wraps his arms around her and nuzzles into her neck. She smiles and leans back to kiss him. "How's your leg Alex?" He replies a little sore maybe a bit swollen." She places her hand on his leg and can feel it's swollen. She moves to lift his trousers but they're too tight.

She stands and says "Alex drop your pants." He grins and says "Steady on Cowgirl."She smiles back at him and says "I only want to look at your leg Alex!" He grins and says. "Oh" And does as he's told. Nick quips "Are you too right?"Alex grins and replies "Just doing as I'm told mate."Stevie moves over to the eskies and wraps some ice in a cloth and returning, places it on Alex's knee not before she tells him to sit. "How's that?"She asks. He smiles and says "Not quite what I was hoping for but ok I guess." She grins at him as she runs her hand up the inside of his leg and whispers. "The night is still young Cowboy." He laughs.

Jodie, Jack, Ben and Riley move slowly around the herd ensuring everything is in order "Hey Jodes Did Kate ask you about coming over for dinner tomorrow night?" Riley asks. "Yes she did, it's been awhile since the four of us had dinner together." Riley smiles and replies "That's what Kate said. We're having a few days off when the boys go back to school and Grace and Marcus are going to have the young fellows for us so we can go away on our own and we thought you and Matt might join us?"

Jodie grins and says "If you going alone why would you invite us?" Riley laughs and says "We're not sharing a room Jodes just a holiday?" Jodie blushes but in the darkness Riley misses it. Riley laughs and says "I want to go to the Holden museum and Kate wants to go to Harbour Town shopping." Jodie laughs and says "Matt gets to go looking at cars and I get to go shopping? Sounds like fun to me. I'll run it past Matt when we get back what dates?" Riley fills her in on the details and she takes a mental note.

Stevie has finished setting up their swag as Alex ices his knee. "How's your knee now?" Stevie asks. Alex smiles at her and says "Still swollen but better thanks. You worry too much Beautiful." She squats down beside him and says "If circumstances were reversed what would you do Alex?" He smiles and says "I'd worry and fuss." She kisses him, taps his face and says "Bedtime Cowboy."

Jarrod isn't completely comfortable with the Adam and Penny situation particularly as he's noticed both in their own swags but asleep in each other's arms. Things are moving a little too fast for his liking and he decides he'll have a chat to Adam tomorrow. As he walks back to his own swag he passes Lincoln and Georgia in their swag wrapped around each other. He stops for a second as the moonlight plays out across them and is amazed at the likeness of Georgia to her Mother even more obvious when she's sleeping. He moves on quickly and decides maybe he should do as Stevie and Saf recommend and let Penny run her own life.

Ben and Jack are sitting on a small ridge having a coffee whilst watching the herd. Ben says "So how's Rose doing with this pregnancy Jack?" Jack smiles and says "Yes she great a little tired but you'd expect that." Ben asks "So do you want a girl this time?" Jack replies "I don't really mind so long as it's healthy. This is our last one we're a bit old to be having babies. Rose would like a girl but she feels the same as me so long as it's healthy."

Ben laughs and says "You're not really that old mate. Plenty of people have babies older than the two of you." Jack replies "We should have had them ten years ago but we were too busy travelling the world and doing voluntary work. Although I must admit I don't know if I was really ready then for parenthood." Ben says "Is anyone really ever ready. You might think you are but nothing and no one can really prepare you for parenthood."

Jack laughs and says "If I'd known how I would feel I would have wanted children earlier. I look at Rose with Cody and I'm mush. I hold him and he snuggles into my chest and I just want to keep him little and protect him from all the pain and hurt the world will throw at him. At the same time I can't wait to watch him walk and talk and ride his first bike and when he falls in love for the first time, take him for driving lessons or to catch his first fish, there is so much for us to experience together and I don't want to miss any of it. That's the beauty of living where we do even though sometimes you feel like you have no privacy the entire idea of having family close by appeals to me greatly."

Ben laughs and says "I know what you mean I think we're quite lucky as our place is the most remote and we have a lot of privacy. I like that if we are in need help is only a short distance away and for Daniel and Tara they are so secure and confidant in themselves because they know how much they're loved and everyone praises and encourages them at every step." Jack says "That is the nicest thing about living here the children grows up feeling very loved and are encouraged and their strengths nurtured by everyone." Both men agree and move to remount their horses and continue their watch.

Alex is stripped and in their swag as Stevie wriggles in beside him he pulls her into his embrace. She giggles and says "Alex you're like a bloody spider with a fly in its web, you pounce the minute it hits." He chuckles and says "You've been on a horse all day beautiful and I haven't been able to hug you."

She snuggles into him and quips "Think of all the times we were out here and slept in our own swags. We missed out on so much Alex." He chuckles and says "Well often you were in my swag you just didn't know about it." She smiles and says "It's funny talking about it now but the amount of times I would perve on you and the thoughts that went through my mind." He chuckles and says "Yeah I had great difficulty not looking at your cleavage Cowgirl." He laughs and says "And when you rode towards me, always a pleasure." She chuckles beside him and says "I wish I'd known back then I would have teased the hell out of you." He says "I think the fact that neither of us was aware of it made it even better. Our imaginations took over." Stevie giggles and says "Imagine this." She moves and whispers something in his ear. He smiles as he pulls her into his kiss.

At three am Lincoln, Georgia, Penny and Adam are changing over with Ben, Jack, Jodie and Riley. Georgia says. "Aunty Jodie the billy is on for you and Aunty Tess left cake and biscuits on the table near the fire for all of you as well." Jodie smiles and says "Thanks George see you later."

As the sun rises almost everyone is awake but waiting for the sun to add some warmth before they venture out of their swags. "Alex are you awake?" Stevie asks quietly. "Mmm" he replies sleepily. "How's your knee this morning?" She feels him move beside her and then he replies "Swelling's gone." He unzips their swag and stands upright stretching.

Beside him Stevie has wriggled into her jeans and shirt and also stands. Up ending her boots to make sure nothing is in them she steps into them stretches, gathering her hair into a loose tangle of curls she ties it with a leather braid. "Alex can you pass my coat please?" He bends and hands her the driza bone and her akubra. She moves towards the fire and places a few small logs onto it. Stirring it to life and swings the billy across to heat the water she then returns to Alex who is now dressed and beginning to roll their swag up. She helps and in no time they've thrown it onto the back of the Ute.

The camp is up and a quiet buzz gently moves into early morning chatter. Tess and Nick are up dressed and in full swing preparing bacon and eggs for the riders. Alex and Stevie have saddled their horses and move back to help with the final stages of breakfast then sit to eat theirs as they'll be the first to relieve the others. As Stevie and Alex move off to the herd, Adam and Penny return for their breakfast.

Jarrod and Saf are almost finished their breakfast and they'll join Stevie and Alex so Georgia and Lincoln can have breakfast. Jarrod calls Penny over and says "How'd you go Pen?" She smiles and says "Yes it was great. Adam explained a lot of the finer details about the cattle and why we watch them and what to do if they took fright. What about you, Dad did you have fun too?" Jarrod smiles and says "Yeah it was fun but my bums sore haven't spent that long in the saddle for awhile." Penny smiles at him and says "Do you think you'll be ok working here while I'm at Uni?"

He grins and says "Yes easy working with this family don't you think?" Penny says "They're very positive people aren't they which is a really nice change." Jarrod looks at her and says "Penny! You and Adam?" Penny's smile drops and she says "Dad he's very sweet please don't be cross with me." Jarrod looks at her for a minute and smiles and says "I'm not cross Pen just take it easy ok. Adam's twenty four years old you've not long turned eighteen he may want more from a relationship than you want to give. I don't want to see you get hurt ok?"

Penny smiles and says "Dad are you talking about sex?" Jarrod is shocked but says. "Yes and No." Penny laughs and says. "Dad when and if I have sex with anyone I'll make sure it's someone I care about very much. You don't have to worry, Mum and I had lots of talks about relationships, sex, birth control, and you know all the stuff that makes you uncomfortable." He grins and hugs her and says "Ok let's finish this conversation now before I blush. Just be careful who you give your heart too Pen ok?" She leans up and kisses his cheek and says." Don't worry Dad; you'll always be my number one." They both laugh and head over for coffee.

The ride home is uneventful other than Alex and Stevie pulling a calf out of the mud and the ensuring mud fight. By the time they reach Kilarney it's just on dusk and everyone is tired and hungry. They pen the cattle and rub the horses down quickly and all head for home. Lincoln and Georgie are ahead of them and Alex pulls Stevie back hugs her and says "What do ya reckon Beautiful a nice hot shower and an early night?" She giggles and says "Sounds very good to me and I could sure do with a nice back rub and perhaps a massage?" He laughs as he takes her hand and they walk quickly inside laughing then come to a sudden stop. Stevie moves in beside him and sees a man and a woman sitting with Jake and Leonie.

"Mum! Dad! Leonie's parents arrived a day early!" Jake says "Alerting them to who these people are." They stand and Leonie's Mother has a horrified look on her face. Stevie and Alex are covered in mud especially their faces and hands. Stevie nudges Alex trying not to grin and he says "Hello pleased to meet you, I'm Alex and this is my wife Stevie." Stevie holds her hand out and then realizes it's covered in mud and says "Look this is awkward how about we save the introductions until we've had a chance to clean up."

Alex adds "Yeah we had to rescue a calf out of the mud and then Stevie started a mud fight." She grins and says "Alex don't tell lies! You started it!" He laughs and says "Excuse us we'll have a shower and be back a quickly as we can." Neither of Leonie's parents has said a word and the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife.


	57. Chapter 57

Twenty minutes later they are scrubbed clean, Alex is in Levi's and Polo shirt and Stevie is in jeans and a top minimal make up and her ugg boots. As they re enter the living room Leonie's parents look a little bit less apprehensive. Alex introduces himself and Stevie again and then he hugs Leonie and Jake too. Stevie does the same hugging Leonie a little longer letting her know she has their support.

"How are the boys Leo?" Stevie asks. "Yeah they've been good they're due for a feed soon so you'll get a cuddle." Alex says "So did they cry much because they were missing Grandpa?" Jake quips "They didn't even notice you were gone!" Alex puts his hand over his heart and says "Leo are ya gunna let him be so mean to me?" Leonie grins and says "Jake don't be mean you know the boys were concerned they hadn't seen Grandma and Grandpa for two days." They all laugh with the exception of Rodney and Chrissie.

Jack and Jessie join them "The wanderers return!" Jack quips. Alex and Stevie greet them and ask how they have enjoyed their days around the farm. "Jack and Jessie have you met Chrissie and Rodney they're Leo's parents. Jack and Jessie shake their hands. Rodney says "Our daughter's name is Leonie not Leo." Jack then speaks to Alex and Stevie "We've been busy while you've been away" "Alex grins and says "Yeah what have you been up to?"

Jack grins and says "We bought a farm!" Stevie laughs and says "What the one you've got doesn't keep you busy enough?" Jessie says "No we'll sell that one and move here so we can have cuddles from our new grandchild." Stevie and Alex are thrilled but shocked "So where did you buy?" Alex asks. Jack grins and says "About 80km from here." Stevie taps Alex and says "Holloways old place!" Jessie says. "That's right." Alex asks "How many acres is that?" Jack says "It's only 10000 acres but it should keep us busy." Jessie says. "Now all we have to do is sell our place."

Alex looks at Rodney and Chrissie and says "Sorry we're being rude. Have you eaten?" They acknowledge that they haven't and Leonie says "Moira has a roast cooking because she said "You'd be starving when you got back. We just have to make the gravy and dish up." Alex says "Right I need a beer anyone else?" Everyone says yes except Chrissie and Rodney. Alex asks "Wine or a soft drink?" "Soft drink thanks." They both respond.

Moira joins them and says "Hey welcome home I thought I heard you. Are you hungry? The roast is ready." Alex grins and says "Moira I love you." Moira laughs and say "Oh course you do Alex but when your stomach is full the romance will be over!" He laughs and says "Yeah Stevie wouldn't approve." Stevie grins and hugs Moira and says "You are too good to us Moira Thank you I'm starving." They all move into the dining room. Georgia and Lincoln, Bull and Jo have joined them and introduce themselves.

As they are waiting to be seated Alex wraps his arms around Stevie's waist and nuzzles into her neck inhaling her perfume and says. "Oh God Cowgirl you smell so good." Rodney bristles but says nothing. Leonie notices and her heart flips. Stevie giggles and says "Thank you." He turns her and kisses her softly and sweetly. Rodney says "I'm sorry but is that necessary?" The whole room tenses.

Alex stands to his full height and looks down at Rodney and says calmly. "Yes it is necessary, I love my wife and I will kiss her and hug her wherever and whenever I choose and as you are a guest in my home I would advise that it would be wise and of good manners for you to keep your thoughts to yourself about what I do and say in my home. What's more if you have difficulty with that I suggest you go and stay at the local hotel." Rodney shrinks and sits down Alex turns to Leo grins and winks. She bites her lip trying not to smile.

The meal is a strained affair as far as conversations with Leonie' s parents go but everyone else has a great time and eat, drink and chatter away as always. They move to the living room for coffee and Jessie and Stevie help Moira load the dishwasher and make coffee. Moira laughs and says "Oh Stevie that was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time." Stevie laughs and says "I don't think Rodney realizes how close he came to a punch in the nose. Twenty years ago Alex wouldn't have been so calm." The three women laugh and move back out with the coffees and mints.

Archer and Hudson have been fed and changed and Alex has Hudson in his arms and Leonie hands Archer to Stevie. She smiles and says "Oh Hello Little man. I've missed you." She raises him up and kisses him around his neck often and he chuckles. She looks into his face and kisses him then again kisses his neck he giggles again. She pulls some funny faces and kisses him again he chuckles and she smiles. Stevie sits on the arm of Alex's chair and he says. "Wanna swap Cowgirl?"

"Sure!" She says and hands Archer to Alex and takes Hudson. She does the same to Hudson and again the baby chuckles she repeats the process and everyone smiles watching her with the little boy. Directly Jake says to Chrissie "Would you like to hold the babies?" She nods. Stevie stands and places Hudson into Chrissie's arms and says "This is Hudson." Chrissie smiles at the baby. Alex stands and smiling says "Rodney would you like to hold Archer?" Rodney shifts uncomfortably and says "Oh no thank you I might tomorrow."

The room goes quiet as they watch Alex's face redden. Stevie moves quickly placing her hand on his arm and says "Alex can you help me with the port and glasses." He glances down at her and says "Sure Beautiful." Georgia moves to take Archer from her Father. Stevie leads Alex out to the kitchen then quickly outside. "Alex well done you kept your cool." Stevie praises. "I wanted to hit him twice Steve's. He's a jerk a bloody great jerk."

She moves towards him and hugs him and he embraces her instantly feeling himself calm. "It's going to be a long week Alex." Stevie offers. Alex replies. "What in the hell are we going to do with them Cowgirl? We've been with them a couple of hours and I have almost lost it twice. We have to keep them away from Leo she'll be a nervous wreck by Saturday. "

Leonie has joined them and heard Alex's last comment and says "I'll be fine Alex I've grown up with them." He releases Stevie and hugs Leonie and says "I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking about your parents like that." She hugs him back and laughs and says "I thought you were going to hit him." Stevie laughs and says "It was touch and go that's why I thought I'd bring him out for some fresh air."

Leonie moves over to Stevie and hugs her and says "I'm so sorry that they make you all feel so uncomfortable." Stevie hugs her back and says "Hey you never knew Harry Ryan now he could really make me uncomfortable your Father is an amateur." Alex laughs and says "Come on we'd better get back inside." Leonie says "Are we still right to have them stay in the old homestead?" Alex says "Yeah we've rearranged everyone Rose and Jack and Cody are staying over in the shearers quarters on Drover's until they leave."

Leonie says "Oh now I feel awful, poor Rose having to move just for my parents." Alex laughs and says "If I'd known what they were like, they could have had my room. Steve's and I could have moved into the shearers quarters might have been safer." They all laugh as they move back inside.

Back inside Alex says "Rodney! Chrissie! It's been fun but I think it's time for us to go to sleep now we've had a tiring couple of days. Jake will take you down to the old homestead and we'll see you tomorrow." They rise and follow Jake and the entire house breathes a sigh of relief.

Bull cracks up laughing and says "Old Man I can't remember ever seeing you that angry before and not going off. Sorry Leo but you're old man is a pompous little prick." Leonie grins and says "I tried to warn all of you but you wouldn't listen." Georgia says "How are we going to entertain them for four days?"

Jo says "I think we need to keep them away from Alex for starters." Stevie laughs and says. "Hey don't sell him short I thought he handled himself very well all things considered." Alex quips "Thanks Beautiful." Jack laughs and says "When he asked if it was necessary that you kiss Stevie I thought you were going to throw him out. That would be like asking you not to breath."

Leonie says "I thought I might take them into Gungellan tomorrow for a look around that will get them out of your hair for a few hours. We'll go first thing." Jessie says "If we knew what they like to do it might help." Leonie fills them in on some of her parent's interests.

Jake returns and hugs Leonie and says "Are you ok Leo?" She grins and says "Yes I'm fine; I've got a great support network." Everyone laughs. "So Jake I'm taking my parents into Gungellan early in the morning would you like to join us?" Jake grins and says "Sure why not."

Out in the old homestead Chrissie is angry with Rodney. "What in the hell did you think you were doing Rodney? You were so rude." Rodney sneers and says "Well first he blasphemed and then he kissed her like that in front of us. I was disgusted he could save that for the bedroom." Chrissie fires and says "Not everyone has to follow your prudish ways and why didn't you hold the baby?"

He looks angrily at her and says "We had to sit there and listen to them and watch him kissing her and then, they drank and drank and drank, then mauled the babies and expected me to do the same." Chrissie rises and says "Sleep on your own you hateful, horrible man." He looks angry and says "You are my wife and you will stay in our marital bed." She moves away from him and he grabs her arm very tightly. "Ow Rodney that hurts please let go." He twists it and says "You will stay in our bed Chrissie no question."


	58. Chapter 58

.

Stevie is in the kitchen early the next morning getting organized for breakfast when she hears the back door.

"Alex is that you?"

Chrissie pops her head around the corner and says "No sorry it's just me."

Stevie smiles and says "Good Morning I hope you slept well?"

Chrissie replies. "No I didn't actually."

Stevie looks concerned and says. "Oh I'm sorry was the bed uncomfortable?"

Chrissie smiles and says "The bed was fine I didn't sleep well because of the friction Rodney caused. I'm sorry."

She stops as they hear the back door and Alex's voice booms

"Stevie where are you mate?"

Stevie grins and replies "I'm in the kitchen Alex."

He grins as he moves into the kitchen and says "Good Morning Chrissie."

She replies. "Good Morning Alex."

Alex takes Stevie in his arms and kisses her briefly and says "Good Morning Beautiful."

She touches his face and says "Morning Cowboy what's got you so excited?"

He quips "Kissing you always does it for me."

Chrissie blushes but smiles.

Stevie giggles and says "No when you came inside you sounded excited."

He laughs and says "We've got a new foal."

"Oh really." Stevie says smiling.

"Yeah come and have a look. Chrissie you come too it's very cute."

Alex takes Stevie's hand and walks towards the stable.

Chrissie follows.

"Oh she's a beauty isn't she?" Stevie says.

Alex has his arms around Stevie's waist and says "Yeah she is."

Stevie asks "What are we going to call her?"

Alex grins and says "Well I thought as we're getting a new daughter this week, maybe we could...?"

Stevie looks up at him and says "Alex that is so sweet."

Alex says "Chrissie what's Leonie's middle name?"

Chrissie replies "Grace."

Stevie smiles and says "Kilarney Leonie Grace."

Alex chuckles and says "I like it. Come on let's see if Leo does."

...

As they walk back to the house Chrissie says "Alex I was just saying to Stevie. I'm sorry about Rodney's behaviour last night."

Alex stops dead in his tracks and looks at her and says. "Chrissie you do not need to apologise for him. He's a grown man not a child."

Chrissie shifts her feet nervously and lifts her hand to wipe her hair from her eyes. Her sleeve drops down her arm revealing purple bruises on her wrist.

Alex takes her hand and says "They're nasty bruises. How did you do that?"

She pulls her arm away and says "I knocked it on the hand basin."

Stevie and Alex glance at each other.

Alex says "Right."

Stevie says. "Let's get some breakfast."

...

Jake and Leonie are downstairs with the boys.

Jo, Bull, Saf, Jarrod, Penny Jessie and Jack are as well.

Alex grins and says "Morning all."

"Morning" They reply.

Jessie and Saf have taken up where Stevie left off and breakfast is almost ready.

Chrissie has taken Hudson from Jake and is chatting quietly to him as the family noise level rises; Lincoln and Georgia join them.

Alex smiles and says "Good morning kitten. Good morning Lincoln."

Georgia hugs her Father and says "Morning Dad."

She moves over to Leonie and takes Archer from her and says. "Oh good morning handsome."

Raising him up she kisses him and the little boy smiles.

Georgia sits beside Bull and says "I wonder if you baby will be as cute as him?"

Bull laughs and says "I know it will be an effort because the boys are pretty damn cute but I am the best looking Ryan."

Alex grins and says "Ease up mate if they're good looking it's because I'm the best looking Ryan."

Jake quips "You're all busted up now old man you may have been the best at one time but you're glory days are gone."

Jack puts his two cents in with "Well if the baby looks like your old man and has my blue eyes then sorry but I think hands down this baby will win."

Everyone laughs when Stevie quips "If it's a girl I hope she looks like Jessie and I not you two."

Chrissie is quietly listening to the friendly banter and feels happy that Leonie gets to live like this.

Alex says "Leo I've got a surprise for you."

She grins and says "Really Alex and what would that be?"

He smiles and says "We have a new filly foal this morning."

Leonie laughs and say "What and the surprise is I get to muck out the stable?"

Stevie laughs and says. "No you're way off track there Leo."

Alex says "We've named her Kilarney Leonie Grace after our new daughter."

Leonie looks around the room and tears stream down her face. Alex moves forward and hugs her and says "What you don't like it?"

Through tears she says "I love it thank you."

Rodney moves into the kitchen and says "What do you think you're doing?"

Alex turns and says "Hugging my daughter in law. Is that a problem?"

Rodney sneers "She's a bit young for you!"

Before anyone has a chance to react Alex grabs him by the collar and frog marches him towards the back door and says "You filthy minded little bastard."

By the time Lincoln, Jake, Jarrod, Jack and Bull reach the door Alex has already hit him at least twice Bull and Jake grab Alex and push him back away from Rodney.

"Dad calm down." Bull yells.

Rodney says "You've hit the wrong person mate you'll be hearing from my lawyers."

Alex looks at him and says "What you can hit your wife but you're too gutless to have a go at me?"

The other men look stunned.

Rodney fires up and says "What I do in my home is none of your business."

Alex says "The bruises on her arm weren't there yesterday mate, you hit her last night and you were in my home you gutless little bastard. Jake and Bull have let go and are amazed that Rodney isn't denying any of it.

Alex continues to taunt him saying "You hide behind your prudish, prim and proper ways but you're just a gutless little twerp, real men don't hurt women. You're a pussy Rodney, that's all a pussy."

Rodney flies at Alex and punches him across the cheek.

Alex lets him then says "Right, now it's self defence."

Rodney looks stunned.

Alex says. "Get off my property Rodney and don't you ever let me find you anywhere near Leonie or my grandsons ever again or I won't be stopped from hitting you. Oh and if you're thinking of legal action my Father's a barrister and my sister's a lawyer as well."

As Rodney moves away.

Bull quips "You don't speak to Aunty Ashley and she was struck off anyway and Granddad is retired."

Alex laughs and says "Yeah but he doesn't know that."

Jake says "How did you know he hit Chrissie, Dad?'

Alex replies "I didn't for sure but she's got bruises on her wrist that looks like someone's grabbed her. And she was evasive when I asked her how she did it. He didn't deny it so I assume it's not the first time he's done it."

...

Back in the kitchen the women are quietly sitting drinking their coffee when the men return inside.

Alex walks straight over to Chrissie and says. "I'm sorry but I've just thrown your husband off the property, I will not have a man who hits women near my family. You are more than welcome to stay but I can't make you." Chrissie looks stunned.

Leonie hugs her and says "Mum did he hit you?"

Chrissie shows the bruises on her arm and says "No he just grabbed my wrist."

Leonie looks horrified at the large purple bruises and says "Has he hurt you before?"

Chrissie looks embarrassed and says. "Leonie please not now." Leonie says "Yes Mum now! Has he done this before?"

Chrissie looks around and says "Leonie not here please?"

Leonie hugs her and says "Mum this is my family and they won't judge you. I promise."

Stevie says "Chrissie we can all leave its ok."

Leonie says "No Stevie if this has happened before it needs to come out. It's not your fault Mum. No woman asks to be hit."

Chrissie looks at Leonie and tears fall down her face sadly she says "It's not the first time Leonie."

Leonie hugs her and cries with her. "Oh Mum I'm sorry I didn't know! Did it start when I left for Melbourne?"

Chrissie says "No Leonie it started on our Honeymoon."

Everyone in the room looks shocked.

...

Jake says "Why didn't you leave him?"

Chrissie says "It's not that easy."

Saf moves forward and says "Because then they tell you they're sorry and they'll never do it again. Plus marriage is supposed to be forever and you don't want the embarrassment of saying you couldn't hold a marriage together. Plus your self esteem is rock bottom and you find yourself trying to keep things calm so he won't hit you again."

Stevie says "Saf is this the one that Jarrod protected you from?"

Saf says "Yeah it was. He broke my cheek bone, my arm and my ribs so many times before I said enough. He'd often hit me so you wouldn't see the bruises. It took me a long time to get my confidence back. Best thing I did was to walk away. I never looked back."

Chrissie looks at Saf and then moves her hair from her neck and reveals large bruises new and old.

Saf hugs her and says "Never go back Chrissie this is the hardest step you'll make. No one has the right to hit you or make you feel less than you are. He will never change and no matter what he says if he truly loved you he wouldn't hurt you."

Bulls calls Alex over and says "Dad! Jarrod and I are just going to make sure Rodney leaves and doesn't damage anything."

Alex nods and says "Be very careful he already threatened to sue me. He's a slimy little bastard."

Leonie has walked over to them and says "Alex I'll go with them. I want to make sure he leaves."

Alex says "Are you sure Leo?"

She nods and says "Definitely."

She moves off with Bull and Jarrod.

...

Leonie arrives with Bull and Jarrod at the old homestead just as her Father is throwing his bag into the car. Leonie walks up to him and says " I wipe my hands of you as my Father I hope you rot in hell for what you've done to Mum. My children will grow up thinking you died before they were born you hateful man."

Rodney stands with a disgusted look on his face and says " You children are bastards as far as I'm concerned."

Bull moves forward and angrily says " How dare you speak to her like that!"

Leonie looks at Bull and says "Bull please let me do this my way."

Bull glances at her and steps back.

She looks at her Father and says "You can say what you like; your opinion means nothing to me. Next week I will be down to pick up Mum's belongings and if one item is missing or damaged the Ryan family lawyers will be all over your sorry arse and we will press assault charges and you will spend a very long time in jail. I'm certain a gutless man like you would be easy prey in jail, especially if they found out you hit women. Isn't that right Jarrod."

Jarrod says "Oh yeah they don't like blokes that hurt women or children."

Leonie steps back and says "Bull! Would you make sure he hasn't damaged the house?"

Bull moves quickly inside and returns and says "All good Leo."

Leonie says "Right we'll follow him until he's off the property."

Rodney quickly drives away and the others follow.

...

Back at the main house Saf has taken Chrissie out onto the veranda for some one on one talk. Chrissie has opened up to Saf knowing that she has experienced firsthand domestic abuse.

Everyone else is in shock and don't really know what to say or do or how to offer comfort especially as the don't know Chrissie whereas Saf can relate to the experience.


	59. Chapter 59

Everyone has moved off to begin preparations for the wedding only Alex, Stevie, Jack and Jessie are still in the kitchen when Jarrod, Bull and Leonie return.

"Leo are you alright?" Alex asks.

Before she has a chance to answer Bull quips "She's bloody awesome old man. We thought she was meek and mild. Don't piss her off."

Leonie grins and says "It's easy to be tough when you've got two blokes standing beside you."

Stevie steps over to Leonie and hugs her and says "Are you sure you're alright?"

Leonie says "Yes I'm good thanks Stevie. Where's Mum?"

Alex says "Saf and her have been outside for awhile talking. I'd leave them for now. Jakes upstairs with the boys you might want to check on them. We'll give you a yell when Mum comes back inside."

Leonie walks over and hugs Alex and says "Thanks for standing up for my Mum Alex."

He hugs her tightly and says "Do you think she'll stay with us?"

Leonie stands back and says "I told him I'd be down next week to collect her things and I threatened him with the Ryan family lawyers if he damaged anything. I didn't think past that."

Stevie laughs and says "You baffled him with bullshit you are awesome."

Leonie grins. "I'm learning."

They all laugh.

...

A few days later and the wedding plans are all coming together Saf has been fantastic helping Chrissie and Leonie.

Alex has offered for Chrissie to stay at Kilarney but Saf has suggested she come to Darwin with them for a bit of a holiday and Chrissie is considering both offers.

Chrissie has a feeling of freedom she can't remember ever having, after 26 years of living in fear of saying the wrong thing its strange being asked her opinion, but she likes it.

Chrissie spends hours with the babies and they fill her heart with joy and already she feels it mending.

Stevie and Alex are down at the stables and Stevie says "Alex would you hold me?"

He grins and says "I think I can handle that Cowgirl."

She grins and says "I just want a hug Alex nothing more."

Wrapping his arms around her he says "I know what you want and I feel the same Steve's. It's been a stressful couple of days hasn't it?"

Still hugging him she says "I'm so lucky to have you and all the men around me. Not a mean one in sight. I think about the fights we've had over the years and you've never raised so much as a finger against me."

He smiles and says "That's because when it comes to you I'm a lover not a fighter."

She looks up at him smiles and says "Alex you're full of it."

They both laugh.

...

Alex says "Oh Stevie I forgot to tell you Mum and Bryce are coming to stay tonight."

Stevie looks at him and says "Are they bringing a caravan because I don't know where you think I'm supposed to put them?"

He roars laughing and says. "Bryce in a caravan I'd like to see that!"

Stevie looks at him and says "Alex!"

He smiles and says. "Easy four rooms in the old homestead, Rose, Jack and Cody use two, Chrissie in one and Georgia and Lincoln in the other. Bryce and Mum in Georgia's room."

Stevie grins and says "Well you can tell Georgia she has to move!"

...

Leonie, Chrissie and Saf are discussing where Chrissie goes from here.

Saf says "No one can tell you what's best for you Chrissie you have to work that out for yourself. There's only one thing I know is right and that is that you left him and you shouldn't go back. He'll try everything to get you back and if you go you're a fool because he'll do it again and again."

Chrissie says "I'm worried that he won't let this go easily."

Leonie says "Mum, Saf has offered to take you to Darwin for a couple of months and you can always come here if you want. Alex has told you that. So you've got two places to go where Dad won't be able to reach you and you'll feel safe while you get stronger."

Chrissie says "Both are lovely offers but how can I expect strangers to take on my problems and even if I did which one would be best."

Saf laughs and says "After what we've experienced with you in the last few days I'd hardly say we're strangers. Do both come back with Jarrod, Penny and I and then come back here until you work out your next step. Sounds easy to me Chrissie."

...

"George I have to go back over to Wilgul today for work and I won't be back tonight because I've got an early start with Marcus and Ben in the morning."

Georgia says "Really I'm only here another week Lincoln."

He grins at her and says "I can't take time off every time you're home as much as I'd like too."

She smiles and hugs him and says "Do you really have to go now?"

He laughs and says "Yes I do. We've only got a couple of months and you'll be back here George we can't mess this up now. I have to go to work."

She jumps up laughs and says "I've got an idea."

On Wilgul the phone rings. " Hello Wilgul Grace Turner speaking."

She smiles and says "Good Morning George, yes all good here. Hang on I'll see if he's still here."

A short time later Grace returns with Marcus.

"Good morning Georgia! Where's my worker? Right Oh I don't know about that but you'll distract him." He laughs.

"Yes but will you work hard? Right! I'm sure Aunty Grace won't mind. Alright I'll see you soon. Bring your gloves George we're fencing."

Marcus hangs up and says to Grace. "Georgia's staying for a few nights."

Grace grins and says "She'll distract him!"

Marcus says "Yeah I know maybe between the two of them we'll get the work of one."

Grace quips "You can never say no to her can you?"

Marcus laughs and says "Stevie's about the only one that does, the rest of us just smile at her and let her do as she pleases been like that since she was a toddler."

...

Georgia and Lincoln have found Stevie and Alex cleaning out the troughs near the stable yards. "Mum I'm going to stay at Uncle Marcus's for a couple of days."

Stevie says "You've got jobs to do here Georgia!"

Georgia looks cross and says "But Lincoln has to go back to work on Wilgul this morning."

Stevie says "That's not my problem George. Jake gets married in two days and you have work to do here."

Georgia fires up and says "I'm only home for another week and then I'm back at school for two months when am I supposed to see him?"

Stevie stands firm and says. "Not my problem Georgia finish your work here and then your time is your own."

Georgia looks at Alex and says "Dad can't you talk to her?"

Stevie turns to look at Alex and has her back to Georgia. Stevie raises an eyebrow and has her arms folded in front of her.

Alex glances at her and says "Sorry kitten Mum's right we really need your help today."

Georgia glares at Stevie and says "You're so mean. So long as you're happy Stevie that's all that matters, so long as you can hug Dad whenever you please the world is at peace."

Stevie growls and says "Georgia Clare Ryan how dare you!"

Georgia knows she's overstepped the mark as Stevie's used her full name.

Stevie says "Don't you ever use that line on me! That's just being manipulative and it's not a nice trait Georgia, now stop arguing and get your arse to work and let Lincoln do what he's being paid to do and that's not to entertain the bosses niece. This conversation is over."

Stevie strides off back towards the stables.

Lincoln says "Georgia I think you hurt your Mum's feelings. I have to go, see how you go with your work today and if you get it all done I'll come over tonight and pick you up ok?"

She nods as he hugs her and then walks off to find her Mum.

Alex and Stevie have to take two new horses for a workout this morning and Stevie has headed for the stables, Alex slowly follows Georgia.

Georgia finds Stevie getting ready to saddle up.

"Mum can I talk to you?"

Stevie doesn't look up but replies. "Georgia just do your work and then your time is your own."

Georgia stands for a moment collecting her words.

Without looking up Stevie says "You have a good life Georgia and we give you a lot of responsibility and a lot of freedom to steer your own life. I will not let you walk over me like you do to everyone else."

"Mum I came to say I'm sorry." Georgia offers.

"My opinions the same Georgia you're not going to Wilgul until you finish your work here." Stevie replies.

As soon as Stevie makes eye contact with Georgia she sees the sadness in her.

Alex is standing leaning against the main door but silently waits.

Stevie moves towards her and hugs her.

Again Georgia apologizes. "Mum I'm so sorry. You're right I was out of line. What I said was mean."

Stevie holds her for a while then placing her hand on Georgia's face she smiles and says " George I'm taking a ride with Dad, when we get back if you've worked hard we'll see if we can finish up together and one of us will run you over to Wilgul alright?"

Georgia nods, hugs her Mother and quietly moves off.

Stevie breathes deeply, and glances at Alex he smiles at her and walks towards her.

"She is so much like you it scares me."

She laughs and says. "Was that a compliment or an insult Alex?"

He grins and says "Both."

He hugs her and says. "I love watching you with her. You are never easy on her but you're always gentle. She has so much respect for you Cowgirl."

Stevie says "Why do I always feel mean when I say no to her Alex?"

He smiles and says "Because you're her Mother and it comes with the territory. You know making her happy isn't always best for her, unlike me who has always indulged her."

Stevie laughs "Yes she's had you wrapped around her little finger since the moment she drew her first breath."

Alex laughs and says "I wouldn't say that."

She grins and says "Alex."

He smirks and says "Well she's the baby Stevie."

Stevie picks up the saddle and says "Excuses, Excuses, Alex."

He laughs and grabs the other saddle.

Stevie says "Alex later tonight I want to go over and she Sally."

He replies "Righto I'll come with you."

She smiles at him and nods.

...

Over on Wilgul, Marcus and Ben are loading the Ute when Lincoln pulls into the drive.

Ben says "Marcus I thought you said George was coming over?"

Marcus quips "I bet you a beer Stevie squashed the idea."

Ben laughs and says "No thanks because I reckon you're right."

Lincoln walks over to them.

Ben says "Where's Georgia?"

Lincoln grins and says "You already know the answer Ben why even asks."

Marcus says "Stevie?"

Lincoln nods and says "Yes she said she has work to do first."

Ben says "Stevie's tough but fair Lincoln."

Lincoln answers "Yeah I know would have been nice to have her working with us though."

Marcus laughs and says "Lincoln she would have distracted you and the work would have been minimal."

Lincoln laughs and says "Yeah. You're right. Come on let's get this fence done."

...

Georgia is busy working when Penny walks over to her.

"Hi Georgia you look like you're on a mission!"

Georgia stops straightens up and is breathing quickly, sweat runs down her face. "Mum won't let me stay at Wilgul unless I've finished all of my work here."

Penny laughs "So the enticement to work hard is to see Lincoln after?"

Georgia grins and says "Mmm something like that."

Both girls laugh.

Penny says "I'm not doing anything George, I'll help you."

Georgia grins and says "Really Penny I've got one of the worst jobs today!"

Penny laughs and says" What is it?"

Georgia replies I have to muck out all of the stables and put fresh straw in and finish off cleaning the troughs around the stables."

Penny looks at her and says. "I think I can cope with a bit of horse poo."

Georgia grins and says" You're the best Penny I'll shout you a beer when we're finished."

" You're on!" Penny chuckles.

...

"Tess where are you?" Nick calls from the base of the stairs.

"Hang on I'll be with you in a second."

As she joins him, she asks "What's up?"

Nick grins and says "I just wanted to see you."

A smile spreads across her face and she says "and?"

He laughs and says "I'm heading over to Kilarney to help with the wedding setup. Are you coming?"

Tess answers. "Yes and so is Jodie, Beth and Belle. I'm not sure about Adam?"

Nick chuckles and says "Penny's on Kilarney I think Adam will find a way to join us."

Tess smiles and says "Oh they're very cute together. Remember what it felt like when we got to see each other?"

Nick doesn't reply he hugs her and kisses her gently and then says "I wasted so much time Tess. I wish I knew then what I know now."

"Yeah all those kisses we missed out on."

Nick laughs and says "I wasn't really thinking about kisses Tess."

She giggles and he reaches to kiss her again.


	60. Chapter 60

Nick and Tess pull into Kilarney and Jodie, Belle and Beth pull in behind them.

Walking towards the house Jodie yells "Tess did you bring the ribbons?"

Tess grins and says "Of course Jodes as if I'd forget. I've also got everything to make the centre pieces."

Settled inside the girls begin to make centre pieces and chair decorations.

Stevie says "Do you girls want coffee, tea?"

Everyone offers up their choice and Stevie disappears into the kitchen to prepare it.

Returning she hands out the drinks and places biscuits in the middle of the table.

...

Outside Nick, Alex, Matt, Riley and Ben are busy putting chairs into the marquee.

Nick and Alex are working together and Nick says "Geez mate three married one to go."

Alex grins and says "Hopefully it will be a while before the one marries."

Nick laughs and says "I don't know mate Georgia and Lincoln look pretty serious to me."

Alex looks annoyed and says "She's not even eighteen yet mate give it a rest."

...

Nick says "Alex if you'd known back then what you know now would you have married younger?"

Alex looks at his brother and replies "I've never thought about it Nick."

Nick smiles and says "Would you marry Claire or Stevie?"

Alex says "I can't answer that! It wouldn't be fair to either."

Nick says "It's only a hypothetical question Alex."

Alex replies "I love Stevie with every ounce of my being. I've spent twenty odd years with Stevie we have children and grandchildren together most of my adult life is tied to her and I was in love with Claire and she died. There is no comparison Nick. I don't know how my life would have felt if I'd had children with Claire."

Nick grins and says "Which one was better in bed?"

Alex looks amused and replies. 'Did you marry the right woman? Or should you have married Sally?"

Nick grins and says "No I got it right one hundred percent in every way. The only thing I did wrong was I took too long to marry Tess."

Alex grins and says "So in bed she's your best."

Nick stops smiling and says "That's a bit personal Alex."

Alex laughs and says "You wanted me to tell you the same thing."

Nick looks at Alex and says "I would have expected your answer would have been Stevie hands down."

Alex has a thoughtful look on his face and says "Really?"

Nick states. "Stevie should get your support one hundred percent, you have hung onto Claire all these years and Stevie lets you and it's wrong. Even your kids say if Claire hadn't died you would have married her. That's crap Alex. For them to say that you must talk about Claire an awful lot! So Stevie has to deal with the other woman. I saw you with both and Stevie is the right woman for you."

Alex says. "What you don't think it would have worked with Claire?"

Nick says. "It would have worked no worries at all but with Stevie there's something more. I just think it's sad that you can't see that and I can."

"If I answer your questions I dishonour Claire's memory." Alex says.

Nick looks at him and says "And by answering like that you dishonour Stevie and all she is to you. You're a fool Alex. Imagine what it's like for Stevie living her entire married life with you knowing she was the second choice."

Alex fires back. "Stevie's not second choice. I've never treated her as second best."

Nick moves to walk away and says "No of course you don't."

...

Inside the girls are almost finished when Nick storms inside and says "Tess are you ready to go?"

She looks at him and says "Are you alright?"

Nick looks at her and says "Yep just tired."

Stevie says "You actually look angry Nick."

Nick smiles at her and says. "Tired and grumpy that's me."

Stevie smiles at him and then at Tess and says "Tess you'd best take your grumpy old man home!"

They all laugh and quickly tidy up.

...

Later in the afternoon Alex and Stevie pull up at Dave and Sally's.

Alex has been very quiet all afternoon and Stevie is waiting to find out why.

Opening her door she stands and grabs the roses she picked for Sally.

"Hi Sal" Stevie says as Dave shows them into the living room.

Sally smiles and says "Oh you're a sight for sore eyes Stevie. I could do with a good laugh."

Stevie chuckles and says "Thanks Sal."

They both laugh as Stevie hugs her.

Alex has walked over to Sally and hugs and kisses her "Hey gorgeous how are you today?"

Sally smiles and says "I've had a dreadful day Alex but I feel better just seeing the two of you."

Alex smiles and says "Glad we could help."

Dave says "Stevie could you just help me for a minute?"

Stevie looks puzzled and says "Yes I guess so."

Sally whispers "Relax Stevie it's my birthday next week I'm guessing it has to do with that."

Stevie chuckles and says "What do you want?"

Sally's eyes prick with tears and her chin trembles and she says "I want to live."

Stevie says "I'll tell Dave because that's what I wanted to get for you too."

Tears slide freely down Stevie's face.

She hugs Sally and they cry together.

Alex walks from the room wiping his eyes.

...

Dave is expecting Stevie and is surprised when Alex walks out wiping his eyes.

Dave smiles and says "It's a bit like that some days."

Alex walks straight to him and embraces his friend.

They stand for a minute and stepping back Alex wipes his face again and says "Mate I don't know how you stay as strong as you do?"

Dave smiles and says "Sally gives me strength always has. So it's easy. Some days I fall apart but I try not to let her see that, but she usually knows I can't hide much from her."

The two men stand and chat for five minutes and then Stevie walks out and says "Alex! Sal wants to see you."

...

Sally was right Dave is looking for ideas for Sally's Birthday.

Stevie says "When does Sal get her final test results?"

Dave replies "On her Birthday."

Stevie inhales and says "So it'll either be a huge celebration or not."

Dave smiles and says "Either way it has to be special very, very, special."

Stevie says "I know a picnic with just the two of you and then champagne. They're a perfect spot on Kilarney I'll help you set it up. Drop the boys with us for an hour or so and then grab them on your way back."

Dave says "I think she'd love that Stevie thank you. Now I just have to think of a gift."

Stevie smiles at him and says "Dave that's the easiest part. Write down your happiest memories together and the funniest things that have happened as a family and what you love about her the most."

Dave hugs her and says "Stevie that is fantastic idea thank you. Sally will love that. I'll even get the boys to write down their memories too"

...

Alex walked back into the room and Sally smiles and says "Are you ok Alex?"

He grins and says "Sorry Sally I had a bit of a sook."

She smiles at him and says "Sorry Alex."

He grins and says "Let's change the subject."

Sally laughs and says "Ok what would you like to talk about?"

Alex looks serious and says "Sally can I ask you a couple of questions confidentially?"

Sally looks solemn and says "Sounds serious Alex ask away."

Alex looks at her and lowers his voice and says "Sally you've known me a long time and I want you to be honest with me. If you could go back in time knowing what you know now and had to choose between Nick and Dave which one would you choose?"

Sally doesn't hesitate and answers "Dave first, second, third choice definitely Dave."

Alex says "Yes I would have chosen him for you too."

She smiles and says "Thanks Alex good choice."

They both laugh.

"Sally if you had to choose for me who would you choose?"

She grins and says "Stevie."

He looks at her and says "What about Claire?"

Sally shakes her head and says. "No Stevie."

Alex looks deep in thought and Sally says "Alex is something wrong between you?"

He smiles and says "No Sal it's as beautiful as always."

Sally offers. "Something you want to talk about Alex?"

He breathes deeply and says "I had a fight with Nick this morning."

Sally chuckles and says "What about this time?'

Alex looks behind him and lowers his voice and says "Nick says I treat Stevie like she was my second choice."

Sally looks shocked and replies "That's a fairly big call Alex."

Alex asks "Do you think he's right?"

Sally sits deep in thought then responds "I think at times you do unintentionally. I think you do it so as not to hurt Charlotte, Tess and Jodie. You're in a tricky spot Alex. I can tell by watching you with her that you have a deep love for her but sometimes Claire gets in the way. Like your children are under the impression that if Claire hadn't died you wouldn't have married Stevie. I don't like that. Fate turned the tables on you but who's to say you would have married Claire or stayed married? You are who you are because of Stevie not Claire; Kilarney is what it is because of you and Stevie not Claire. Claire was beautiful but she's gone Alex. I can't believe you're still even talking about Claire it's almost like your cheating on Stevie in some odd way. If I die I don't want Dave to take me everywhere with him he has to let go and move on and make a new life for himself and the boys."

Alex sits, deep in thought and says "Stevie has never said that I do that."

Sally smiles and softly says "Alex she watched you marry someone else when she was in love with you because she wanted you to be happy. Do you think for one second she'd try to take your memory of Claire away? She's way too kind hearted to do that and you should know that."

Alex says "Sal you've had a few blokes over the years haven't you?"

Sally laughs loudly and says "I thought this was about you not me Alex but yes I've had a few."

Alex grins and says "Sorry Sal but I'm getting to the point. Is Dave you're best in the bedroom department?"

Sally face goes scarlet but she laughs and says "Alex do you think cause I'm on my death bed you can ask me that?"

Alex looks stunned and says. "Sorry Sal I know it's very personal but I've known you a long time and I respect you and I value you're opinion."

She chuckles and says "I love Dave and yes he is my best but that's because I love him and we have that connection."

Alex sits for a moment and then looks at Sally and says "Sal you know what I was like with women when I was younger."

Sally chuckles and says "Yes Alex you had quite the reputation."

He looks behind him and whispers "I slept with so many women I lost count but then when Stevie and I got together it was like WOW! Initially I thought it was because it was all new but it just got better and better. I've only been in love a couple of times but I have never loved anyone like I love her and as far as the bedroom goes it's still WOW I want her all the time and she knows that , I want to touch her, hug her and kiss her, she makes my heart ache for her."

Sally smiles at him and says. "Alex you are the sweetest man."

He grins and says." Yes Stevie told me that too."

Stevie has walked back into the room and asks "Stevie told you what?"

Alex quips. "I am the sweetest man!"

She chuckles as she sits on his knee and places her arm around his neck and says "And he believes all of his publicity Sal."

They all laugh.

Stevie and Alex stay and chat to Sally for another half an hour and head back to Kilarney.

...

Dave is back sitting with Sally and he asks "How are you feeling Sal?"

She smiles and says "You know every time Stevie and Alex visit I always feel so much better. I think it's because they make me laugh."

Dave smiles and hugs her and says "They say laughter is the best medicine."

Sally says "Dave do you think they have a good sex life."

He grins and says "Where did that question come from?"

She laughs and says "Just answer the question."

Dave doesn't hesitate and laughing he replies. "It's pretty obvious they have a great sex life. He can't keep his hands off her and she flirts with him none stop."

Sally says. "Yes that's what I think too. You don't get to witness a love like theirs very often do you?'

Dave grins and says "No you don't and it makes you want to lift your game to match theirs."

Sally looks at him and says "Are we talking love or lust now."

He smiles and says "Whatever you're up for Sal?"

She grins and says "I'd like to try a bit of lust."

He grins and says "Great step right this way."

He points towards the bedroom Sally giggles and reaches to hug him.


	61. Chapter 61

A few days have passed and everyone is excited about the wedding.

Alex has had time to think about his conversation with Nick and Sally and he's also chatted to Stevie about it but in a general kind of fashion.

Penny has requested to speak to Alex and Stevie and they're sitting outside having coffee as she begins.

"Thanks for giving me the time to talk to you both."

Alex says "You've got us intrigued Penny how can we help?"

Penny inhales and begins. "I'm supposed to go to University in Adelaide and do an agricultural course at the beginning of next year. I always enjoyed working with Aunty Saf whenever I went for holidays with her. I've only been here a few days but I've had so much fun and learnt so much from actually being hands on. I was wondering if I could defer Uni for a year and work on one of the properties and perhaps do a farm management traineeship while I'm here. I know you offered me casual work during the Christmas break and semester breaks so I was hoping you'd be open to something a bit more concrete. I don't expect you to say yes straight away but I've found these websites that offer online courses and you won't be out of pocket if you decide to take me on. Please don't answer now just have a think about it and please don't say anything to Dad because I haven't mentioned it to him in case you aren't open to the idea."

Alex looks at Stevie and then back at Penny and asks "Do you think it's a good idea to defer Uni Penny?"

She smiles and says" I've been sitting in a classroom for thirteen years and when Mum, Holly and Todd died it was really difficult but I pushed on and maintained my good grades but I'd really like a break from sitting indoors hour after hour day after day."

Stevie says "Penny if we say yes would you be alright living in the shearers quarters?"

Penny laughs and says "Stevie if you'd seen some of the places I stayed with Aunty Saf you wouldn't even ask that."

Alex says "Ok Penny we'll have a chat about this and get back to you as quickly as we can."

Penny grins, stands, hugs them both and says "Thank you both so much that's all I could ask for."

Penny leaves them and Alex says "What do you think Beautiful?"

Stevie smiles and says "I think it's a brilliant idea Alex I was wondering if Bub might like to do the same thing it would be lovely to have her home for an entire year."

Alex stands and says "Right let's get into the office for a quick look at these sites."

Stevie follows him into the office.

...

Leonie is dressed and ready.

Downstairs Jake is excited and waiting for her.

Today she becomes his wife and he can't wait.

He's surprised he's not nervous at all.

Outside Bull, Jakes mate David, Harry and Adam stand waiting for Jake to join them.

The music begins and the doors open Leonie looks serene on Jake's arm and he looks relaxed and very very handsome they're both smiling broadly as they move towards the floral arch where they will say their vows.

Leonie's cousin Paula, Clare, Georgia and Rose are attending to her and all look stunning.

As they walk forward Alex whispers "Wow Stevie Wow."

She smiles and says "You'd never know she was the Mother of two would you. She has a fabulous figure."

Chrissie is standing with Stevie and Alex and she gets a little teary so Alex wraps his arm around her too.

She looks up at him and smiles when he says "She's nearly as beautiful as her Mum."

Everyone moves closer once the bridal party are in place.

The ceremony is short, simple but very meaningful and their vows are beautifully written.

As the celebrant says "I now pronounce you man and wife a great cheer rises up."

Jake grins as he leans in to kiss his new bride and she responds. It's a beautiful kiss, soft, gentle, loving, he wraps his arms around her and holds her close and says "Its official we're a family."

She smiles and kisses him again and says "Jake I love you."

Everyone congratulates them hugging and kissing them.

...

Georgia hugs Leonie and then Jake and says "End of an era Jakey you're officially a grown up now."

Jake laughs and says. "Nah Dads been married twenty odd years and he's never grown up so I don't think I have too."

They both laugh.

Rose hugs him and congratulates him as do the rest of the bridal party finally Bull hugs him and says "Congratulation Jacob she's a welcome addition to our family."

Jake smiles and says "Thanks very much for the vote of confidence Alexander." Bull chuckles.

...

Stevie and Alex hug them both and congratulate them followed by Chrissie they move to one side as more friends and relatives engulf the young couple.

Nick and Tess have congratulated them and are standing chatting with Jodie, Matt, Stevie and Alex when Marcus and Grace join them.

"What do you have to do to get a beer around here" Marcus quips.

Stevie grins and says" You know where the fridge is Marcus!"

He smiles and says "Couldn't you get it for me Stevie?"

She replies "What are your arms painted on or something?"

He laughs and says "I'm a guest Stevie."

She chuckles and says "Who else wants one?'

Everyone says yes so Tess follows to help carry them back.

...

Nick says "Alex can I have a word to you please?"

Alex follows his brother and says "What's up Nick?"

Nick looks guilty and says "Alex I'm sorry about the other day. I was out of line. It's not my place to pass judgement on you and I want to say I'm sorry. I really am."

Alex looks at him and says "It's ok Nick you've always been a giver of sound advice and there was some truth to what you said. It's a good thing you told me because I was completely unaware that I was doing that to Stevie."

Nick smiles and says "Really Alex! I've felt so bad about our conversation."

Alex says "What I'm going to tell you has to remain between you and I and if you ever tell Marcus or Tess or anyone else so help me Nick I'll never speak to you again. Understood?"

Nick looks puzzled but answers "Yes."

Alex looks at his brother and says. " Fate brought Stevie to me, I don't know if Claire and I would have actually gotten to the alter and if we did, if we'd have been happy, I'd like to think we would and no one has the right to take that take that memory from me."

Nick nods and says "I'm sorry Alex I shouldn't have even brought the subject up, it was insensitive of me."

Alex grins and says. "I also know if I had spent as much time with Stevie as I did with Claire earlier on and known her as well as I knew Claire, I'm certain I would have chosen Stevie. You know my past Nick and I can tell you without doubt that when I make love to Stevie it's like nothing I have ever experienced before, I want her all the time, she is constantly in my thoughts, I want to touch her , hold her , kiss her. And as far as loving her Nick, I have never loved anyone as much as I love her. If something were to happen to her now, my heart would shrivel up and I'd die too. Does that answer your questions from the other day?"

Nick raises his eyebrows and just says "Wow."

Alex smiles broadly, happy that he's shocked his brother and walks back over to Stevie.

Nick watches as Alex slides his arms around Stevie's waist, she twists and smiles up at him and he leans to kiss her.

She has two beers in her hands and he takes one from her and stands with his arm across her shoulder chatting to their friends.


	62. Chapter 62

Penny is walking past when Alex spots her. "Stevie there's Penny."

Stevie calls "Penny can we have a word?"

Penny smiles and walks over to them. Alex whistles as she approaches and says "Penny you're really getting the hang of looking stunning aren't you?"

Penny laughs and says "I'm learning from the best Alex."

He laughs loudly then says "Penny! Stevie and I would love to have you come and work with us next year."

Penny's face lights up and she says "Really?"

Stevie says "Really and Georgia's going to do the same as you and spend a year here which we're thrilled about."

Penny hugs them both and then says "I thought it would be great if it was just me but with Georgia as well that will be awesome! Thank you both so much."

Again she hugs them and moves off to find Georgia. Lincoln and Georgia are standing together when Penny finds her. "Georgia I just spoke to Stevie and Alex!"

Georgia grins and says "Thanks for giving them the idea. I thought I'd have to go straight to Uni but now I can spend an entire year at home."

The girls hug one another and Georgia whispers "Have you told Adam yet?"

Penny grins and says "I haven't even told my Dad."

Georgia asks "Will he be alright with it?'

Penny says "I'm going to tell him now so we'll soon know."

Penny finds Jarrod sitting with Marcus, Matt and Bull. "Dad can I talk to you about something?"

Jarrod smiles and says "Sure."

She gestures for him to follow her and she leads him away from the band and sits down, he sits beside her. "Dad I've made a de

cision about Uni."

Jarrod says "Right." Penny continues. "I'm going to defer for next year and work for a year instead."

Jarrod says "But Uni was always your goal what's changed."

She inhales and says "I've changed Dad. I've always enjoyed school but after the accident it was so very difficult for me but I threw myself into my studies and held my grades but I'm tired of sitting in a class room and I'd like to work outside."

Jarrod looks at her and says "Outside? Which means you're going to work here?"

Penny smiles and says "Yes I am, but I found an online site that offers traineeships and I approached Alex and Stevie and they talked about it and have just told me they're willing to take me on so long as it's alright with you? Plus Georgia is going to do it too which means I'll have someone to study with."

Jarrod looks at her and says "Plus Adam will be close by!"

She smiles and says "Dad we've already discussed this and I like him a lot but we'll take it slow ok?"

Jarrod hugs her and says "You're eighteen now Penny I don't really have a lot of say in how your life moves."

She grins and says "Oh who's being the drama queen now? You know you still have control over me Dad."

He laughs.

...

Leonie's relatives are thrilled to be at her wedding but also shocked by the split of her parents although her Mother's side are relieved they tell Leonie. Leonie thinks she really doesn't need to hear any of their opinions especially on her wedding day.

Chrissie is finding the day challenging she fends off questions from their family but Jakes family fuss around her making sure she's ok. Leonie is a lucky girl having this family to support her.

Penny finds Adam and tells him about her traineeship and he is thrilled and says" So in two months time you'll be living on Kilarney?"

Penny smiles and says "I'm not sure if its Drover's Run or Kilarney's shearer's quarters I'll be in but either way I'll be closer to you."

He smiles and hugs her and says "That's the best news I've heard in ages Pen."

...

Hudson and Archer are awake and Stevie and Alex are enjoying cuddles with them but swiftly they are passed around to all of the family.

Alex whispers "It's easier to get a cuddle without visitors Steve's."

She grins and turns around and says "Well there's always me that you can cuddle Alex."

He grins and as he reaches to kiss her he says "Yes but cuddling you makes me want more than I can have."

She giggles and whispers "You can always have Cowboy."

He kisses her deeply.

She responds then releasing him she whispers. "Mmm now I think I need more."

He hugs her and says "You're Mother of the groom it's not like we can just disappear."

She leans up and whispers something to him and he roars laughing.

...

Later at the reception everyone relaxes and has a great time. Leonie and Jake take to the floor for the bridal waltz and everyone cheers.

Leonie's family are mostly easy going and join everyone on the dance floor.

Alex spots Tess speaking to the band leader and shortly after the band leader announces the tango most of the family get up and have a go as Riley has been busy teaching everyone over the last week or so, some do ok others not so good Tess and Nick have it perfected and Stevie and Alex, Kate and Riley do too.

Jodie and Matt give it a go and do a great job. As the tango finishes they all clap and then a slower dance plays.

Alex and Stevie are slow dancing when he says "I've booked a holiday for us Beautiful."

She looks up at him and says "Another holiday Alex. That's all we've done in the last year."

He grins and says "I know but this one is just you and me. No family, no children, no friends."

She smiles and says "When and where are we going on holidays Alex?"

"We leave in three weeks and it's for thirty two days."

She stops dancing and says. "Thirty two days can we be away that long Alex?"

He chuckles and says "Well it takes awhile to travel through Europe."

She reaches up hugging him and says "Europe really oh Alex that's fantastic."

He whispers "I've booked us in for three days at the Savoy in London before we start our tour. You once told me when the children were grown you wanted to spend the entire day in bed."

She tilts her head back and says "Well why did you book for three days?"

He grins and replies "Well we might enjoy it so much we might want to do the same thing the following day!"

She giggles and says "We may miss the tour completely."

He hugs her tightly and says "Come on we'd better go and dance with your parents."

He moves her across to where her parents are and says "Helen can I have a dance with you?"

She grins and says "Why not!"

Alex takes Helen into his arms and Stevie dances with her Father. "You've done a wonderful job organizing today. It's a beautiful wedding Stephanie."

Stevie replies "Thanks Dad. We've helped with a few now so it gets easier."

Alex says. "So have you had a nice day Helen?"

Helen smiles at him and says "I have Alex. I always do when we come up here. It was a beautiful wedding."

Alex smiles and says "Three down and one to go. But hopefully it will be a few years away yet!"

Helen smiles and says "She looks more and more like Stephanie every time I see her."

Alex grins and says "Yes she's the image of Stevie but not quite as feisty."

Helen laughs and says. "No we broke the mould when we made her."

Alex laughs to and says "Lucky for me that you made her."

Helen looks at him and in a serious tone says "You've made her so very happy Alex. Her life turned around completely when she started going out with you."

"You're wrong Helen she's the one that changed my life, turned it upside down. No one has ever loved me like she does."

Helen laughs and quips "Well you've always been easy on the eye Alex."

Alex roars laughing and says "Helen I'm shocked you're just as bad as Stevie she's always checking me out!"

Helen is laughing too and says "It's a hereditary thing."

They both laugh.

Stevie and her Dad dance along side of Alex and Helen and Stevie says "What's going on over here?"

Alex quips "You're Mum has been checking me out Cowgirl."

laughs and says "Well there you go Alex the triffecta of Hall women think you're a hottie."

He laughs and says "Helen it's been fun but I'd like to dance with my wife again now."

He hugs Helen and hands her back and then hugs Stevie.

...

Bull has Liz up dancing and he asks "Are you having a good time Grandma?"

She smiles and says " I'm having a wonderful time Xander. I love weddings they're very romantic."

Bull chuckles and says." It's all the slow dancing Grandma. Us blokes get to hold onto beautiful women."

She smiles and says. "You're confusing romance with lust Xander."

Bull laughs loudly and says "Grandma I'm shocked."

She smiles and says " Oh you are you're Father's son."

Alex moves over to them and says " Have you finished standing on my Mother's feet Bull."

Bull grins kisses Liz's cheek and says " Thanks for the dance Grandma."

...

Bryce has danced with Liz, Tess, Grace, Leonie, Jo, Rose and Georgia and he's found Stevie." Would you care to dance with me?" He drawls as he holds out his hand.

She smiles and joins him on the dance floor.

As he takes her in his arms he says " Another beautiful wedding."

Stevie smiles and says " Yes I love weddings, everyone is happy."

Bryce says " Stevie I've never thanked you for helping me with Marcus and Alex."

She smiles and says " I didn't do much Bryce just chipped you a few times here and there."

Bryce laughs and says. " Yes you did Stevie you gave me an insight into what they really needed from me and even though it was too late to build the relationship I should have had with them. I have rewarding and meaningful relationships with my grandchildren."

Stevie smiles and says " Bryce your sons love you very much surely you know that."

Bryce looks at her for a moment and says "You always know the right thing to say don't you?

She stops dancing and reaches up and kisses his cheek and hugs him. He hugs her back and then begins to sway to the music.

Alex moves over and says " What's going on here then Bryce, you're dancing a little bit too close there."

Stevie giggles and says " Alex I always dance this close to the men I love."

Bryce chuckles and says "I love you too Stephanie."

Alex smiles and walks away.

Bryce and Stevie laugh and finish dancing Bryce escorts her back to Alex then moves off to find Liz.

Stevie walks into Alex's outstretched arms and he says "So now you want to cuddle me."

She giggles and says "I'd like to do more than that."

He reaches down and kisses her.

" Want another dance Alex?'

He smiles and says " Always Cowgirl so long as it's a slow dance."

...

Alex is dancing with Leonie and says " Leonie you look beautiful."

She smiles up at him and says " Thanks Alex I feel beautiful today."

He chuckles and says "So the wedding is how you wanted it?."

She replies " It's perfect Alex . I wouldn't change a thing. Jake is my husband and that's all I wanted or needed."

Alex smiles and hugs her closely. " That's the best answer you could have given Leo."

She laughs.

...

Stevie and Nick are on the dance floor and chatter on about all sorts of things including Bull and Jo's baby and Charlotte and Harry's baby both due within the month.

Nick comments about Claire's grandchild and then they're talking about Claire and how much she would have been thrilled to have a grandchild.

Nick has had a lot of alcohol and before he's aware of it he's told Stevie a little about his hypothetically question to Alex.

Stevie stops dancing and walks away from Nick.

Nick wonders what he said that made her walk off but wanders off to grab himself another beer.

Stevie is standing talking to Bryce and her Father when Alex walks up behind her and slides his arms around her waist, he feels her tense as he does.

She excuses herself and moves out of his embrace.

He follows her and says "Stevie are you alright?"

She turns to face him and he can see the anger in her she replies. "No Alex I'm not but this is not the time or the place to discuss it."

She walks away.

He's baffled as to what's upset her; she'll tell him in her own good time so he continues to mingle through the crowd.

...

A few days later and most of their visitors have all left, the last to leave are Jarrod, Penny, Saf and Chrissie as they drive out, again Alex tries to talk to Stevie and she walks off on him.

Bull notices and says "Dad what have you done to upset Mum so much. I can't remember her ever giving you the silent treatment."

Alex doesn't smile and says "Yeah she's really angry this time and I have no idea why? I can't help fix something if I don't know what it is.'

Bull looks sad and says "Whatever you have to do Dad please fix it!"


	63. Chapter 63

Alex finds her down at the stables and says. "Stevie will you talk to me please?"

She glares at him and says "Why Alex what is there to talk about?"

He offers. "You're angry with me and I want to know why? What have I done?"

Stevie looks at him and answers. "You don't know what you did? I don't know what your conversation with Nick was about but I know you compared me to Claire! I'm tired of comparisons Alex, I'm not Claire and I never will be. She was my friend too and I miss her, she's always been there between us. I can't compete with a dead person." She walks off.

Alex follows her and says "Stevie please I don't compare you too her."

She spins and says "Don't lie to me Alex. I know you love me I have never doubted that but Claire died when you were about to propose to her and there's a place in you that is hers alone and I can even accept that, in fact I'm glad about that. But we've been married almost twenty five years and yet you're discussing Claire with Nick what am I supposed to think and feel?"

Alex feels cornered and wrongly done by and yells at her angrily "This isn't my fault Stevie. I love you and that should be all that matters."

She yells back "Not your fault! Well whose fault is it then mine? Nicks? Claire's? Tell me Alex?'

He turns and walks away.

...

Tess and Nick are pulling into Kilarney when Alex storms past them into the house.

"Hi Alex!" Tess calls but he doesn't acknowledge her and keeps moving.

Nick says "He mustn't have heard you."

Tess and Nick begin to walk inside and are met by Alex at the door with keys in his hand as he brushes past them he says "Stevie's at the stables."

Nick says "Alex are you all right?"

Alex spins and angrily says. "If you could have kept your mouth shut I might have been. Thanks for keeping your word Nick!"

Before Nick can answer Alex moves away.

Tess says "What's that all about?"

Nick looks confused and says "I'm not sure. Come on and we'll find Stevie maybe we'll learn a bit more."

They find Stevie mucking out the stables.

"Good Morning Stevie." Tess calls.

Stevie stops and just by her body language Tess knows something is wrong.

Tess continues "We thought we'd come over for a coffee."

Stevie says "I'm sort of busy actually."

Tess turns to Nick and whispers "Make yourself scarce Nick."

Nick makes an excuse and leaves the girls alone.

Tess moves towards Stevie and says. "Have you had a fight with Alex?"

Stevie looks at her and says "Tess just leave it ok."

Tess walks up to her friend and placing her hand on her arm she says "Stevie."

Stevie smiles at her and says "Thanks for the offer to talk Tess but I'm sorry this time you can't help."

Tess smiles and says "Well if you need me you know where I am. So do I get a coffee or not?"

Stevie smiles and says "Ok but just a quick one."

Tess nods and they walk back to the house.

...

Nick searches for Alex and finds him in the shed "Alex can you tell me what's going on? What did I do wrong?"

Alex continues working and doesn't raise his head but there's anger in his voice when he replies. "You told Stevie about our conversation! She's hurt and won't talk to me."

Nick is shocked and says "Alex I was drunk I don't even remember what I said to her!"

Alex says "Well obviously enough for her to work out there was some kind of comparison done. You gave me your word Nick, fat lot of good that was."

Nick begins "Alex I'm sorry I'll go and talk to her."

Alex walks past him and says "No thanks you've done enough damage."

Back at the house Stevie and Tess are having coffee when Nick walks in.

Stevie glares at him but asks "Coffee?"

Nick replies. "No thanks we might get going."

Tess says. "Nick I haven't finished my coffee."

Nick looks at her and says. "Oh sorry finish then."

He sits down.

Tess says "Nick what's going on? You were the one that wanted to come over."

Nick says "Nothing Tess. It's alright just finish your coffee."

Tess pushes "Nick what's wrong?"

Nick says "I had a blue with Alex that's all."

Tess continues "What about?"

Nick answers as he stands to go outside "Drop it Tess I'll wait outside."

...

Tess finishes her coffee says goodbye to Stevie and climbs into the car with Nick and leaves for Drover's Run.

Stevie moves upstairs grabs an overnight bag throws a few things into it and heads downstairs.

Throwing her bag into her Ute she decides she should leave him a note and back in their room she writes.

Alex,

I need time to think.

I love you Stevie.

She places the note on his pillow.

...

Alex has headed out for a ride on his bike and he's angry really angry.

After an hour he heads for home still angry but he's calmed down. It's not her fault none of it is. It's his own fault he shouldn't have listened to Nick or discussed this with him or Sally for that matter.

So he decides he's angry with himself.

He'll tell her that and try to work out how to make it up to her.

He arrives home and searches for her, finally he enters their room and he sees the note.

His heart is pounding in his chest as he checks and her bag is gone. He runs outside and her Utes gone.

...

Nick and Tess are up at the sheep yards when Alex pulls up.

As he walks towards them Nick can see the anger in him so can Tess.

Alex heads straight at Nick but Tess moves quickly and says "Alex don't you dare!"

Nick has his arm extended holding Alex back.

Tess is yelling. "What in the hell is this about Alex?"

Nick is saying "Alex calm down we can work this out!"

Alex is furious when he yells. "Can we Nick? Can we work it out? She's gone Nick taken her bag and her Ute and gone! You bastard you promised me you wouldn't say a word to anyone and you told her."

Tess yells "Told her what? Nick what did you do?"

Alex yells "He told Stevie something he promised he would never tell anyone!"

Tess says "Yes but what? Have you cheated on her or something Alex?'

Alex stops and looks at Tess and says "No Tess never! I have never even thought about doing that. I love her I wouldn't do that."

Tess says "Alex talk to me. Can I help?'

Alex looks at her and sadly says "No you can't help Tess."

Tears trickle down his cheeks.

Tess could cry just looking at him. "Alex talk to me please."

He shakes his head and moves back to his car.

As he drives off Tess is furious and says "Nick what did you say to her?"

Nick says "I don't remember Tess I was drunk."

...

Stevie has headed off to Fisher she doesn't know why she went that way she just did.

Her phone has rung constantly and she's assuming its Alex but she's too angry to talk to him yet.

She doesn't understand the comparison between her and Claire, Alex's relationship with her was a lifetime ago and yet every now and again it rears up.

After all of this time she's sick of it.

She couldn't love him anymore than she does, she's a good Mother and a good wife, and she works hard and tries hard not to complain.

Hasn't she proven herself time and time again?

...

As Tess and Nick stand arguing they hear a loud bang, they look at each other and run towards the noise. Rounding the shed they see Alex's car sideways against one of the sheds.

As they get closer they realize he's unconscious passed out at the wheel.

"Alex! Alex" Nick calls.

He doesn't rouse so Nick says. "Tess ring an ambulance."


	64. Chapter 64

Stevie books into the pub and switches off her phone.

She needs time and the constant ringing is annoying her, invading her thoughts.

She orders lunch in her room even though she doesn't feel like eating and a couple of beers as well.

Sometime later she starts to feel guilty.

She's behaved badly and hasn't even given him the chance to explain.

That's the sort of thing she would have done years ago.

He'll be hurting and she's caused it.

She decides to ring him.

Turning on her phone she notices the huge amount of missed calls but doesn't even notice they're from different numbers.

She dials his number it rings out; she dials again the phone answers.

...

"Stevie where are you? Ok stay there I'm coming over. I'll explain in a moment."

The line goes dead and Stevie is puzzled.

Why would Nick answer Alex's phone?

Five minutes later there's a knock at her door and she opens it quickly.

Xander and Nick are standing there and she knows instantly by the looks on their faces that something is wrong.

Her heart thumps, her world tumbles in around her and she passes out.

She comes too with Xander calling. "Mum! Mum!"

As she opens her eyes she hears Xander say "He's alright Mum but he's in the hospital. Can you hear me?"

She sits up and says "This is all my fault."

Xander replies. "No Mum it was an anxiety attack and he passed out and hit his head so we brought him into the hospital. He's got a couple of stitches but he's ok really."

As Stevie enters the hospital room Tess is sitting with Alex who is sleeping.

Tess smiles at her and rises to leave; hugging her close Tess whispers "I don't want to know what you're fighting about Stevie but listen to him. He cried because you'd gone, it was the saddest thing I've ever seen, he loves you more than you can imagine."

Stevie moves over to his bed and looks at the dressing on his forehead she reaches over and kisses him softly.

He opens his eyes and tears instantly slide down his face as he says. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Stevie touches his face.

He hugs her tightly and weeps, and she sobs into his chest.

They remain that way for quite a long time neither speaking; they're interrupted by the Doctor saying.

"Mrs Ryan?" The Doctor asks then introduces himself. "I need to examine your husband and run some tests. You can come back in about half an hour."

Stevie reaches over and kisses Alex and leaves the room.

...

As she walks out her family are all there.

She tells them everything is fine and the Doctor is just checking on him and they can go in and visit in half an hour time.

Nick says "Stevie I need to speak to you and Tess."

Both women look puzzled but follow him outside. Nick explains all about his hypothetical question and how he pushed Alex to answer even though he initially refused.

Tess and Stevie are both astonished that Nick would even ask that of Alex.

He then tells them how he challenged that Alex had treated Stevie as second best.

Tess is disgusted and says "Nick how could you do that to your own brother?"

Nick responds "It started out as a bit of fun Tess. I'm sorry Tess but the next part may hurt your feelings but I feel so guilty about what I've caused I just need to clear my conscience."

He proceeds to tell the girls about Alex's response at the reception and then says "Obviously I said something to you Stevie when I'd sworn I'd never tell anyone. I am so very sorry about everything."

Stevie doesn't say a word but walks back into Alex's room everyone is gathered around him when Stevie says "Can I have a minute with Alex alone please?"

Everyone turns and leaves.

...

Tess is furious with Nick and says "Nick I cannot believe that you could be so mean, thoughtless and insensitive asking that of Alex."

Nick looks at her and says "I suppose Alex and I have never really had boundaries with stuff like this and I've always wanted to know the answer. If I'd had to choose for him I would have chosen Stevie and I guess I just wanted to prove myself right."

Tess still looks angry and says "Why would you choose Stevie and not Claire Nick?"

Nick asks "Do you really want to know?"

Tess says "Yes I do!"

Nick answers "Chemistry Tess pure and simple. Claire and Alex had great chemistry but Alex and Stevie! First time I met her was the night before you went to hospital and I thought they had history then just by how they were together. Electricity Tess, whether they're fighting or loving there has always been electricity. Who would you choose for Alex?"

Tess looks at him and says "That's a no brainer Nick! Stevie."

And she walks off.

...

Alex is sitting up in bed now and says "Please tell me I'm not in trouble again?"

Stevie smiles and says "You are so far away from being in trouble Cowboy."

He grins and says "Cowboy well that's a good sign I guess."

She climbs up to sit beside him and reaches up to kiss him and then says "Nick has just cleared his conscience Alex and I now know you were pushed to compare and even though I'm not overly thrilled about that. I can deal with it because I know it wasn't you that brought it up. But I'm angry that you told Nick about sleeping with me. I know you two have always been fairly open about stuff like that but I'm hurt you told him such personal stuff. I mean it's different when you're joking together about assuming you know stuff but that was very direct. We've been married almost twenty five years and I would have expected that sort of talk wasn't necessary. Why did you feel the need to prove yourself to him?"

"It's a bloke thing Stevie. Bragging rights. Tell me you've never felt superior when you're having a deep and meaningful with the girls and you can say without doubt that I want you all the time. That I love you so much that every time you kiss me I want more and after all this time I react to your touch and your kisses just as I did the first time or that I've never said No."

He smiles at her and says. "Twenty-five years is almost half of my life Cowgirl. You've been around awhile and I'm hoping I'll get another twenty -five out of you."

She chuckles and says "We'll be in our seventies then I wonder if we'll still fight like this?"

Alex quips "I just hope we're still capable of make-up sex."

Stevie roars laughing and says "We might be in a retirement home by then!"

He chuckles and says "Where there's a will there's away!"

Stevie grins and asks. "What made you think about make up sex?'

He reaches to hug her and says "Well..."

...

A couple of hours later Alex has convinced the Doctor to release him but instead of going home they go back to Stevie's room at the pub.

"Stevie I want to talk to you."

She sits beside him and says "Fire away."

He looks at her and inhales. "Stevie if I've ever made you feel like my second choice I'm so sorry I never meant too. I love you, I love everything about you, your laugh and how you giggle, I love looking at you and talking to you, I love how you flirt with me; I love how you fight with me. You've given me the most beautiful children and filled my life with love and humour. In business we've prospered and that's because of your hard work. You're a calming influence on me and I don't feel angry all the time like I used to when I was younger. All that I am today is because of you."

She stops him and says "Alex you really don't have to say this to me."

He smiles and says "Yes I do Stevie. One thing that came out through all of this was if I had my time again would I choose you or Claire?"

Tears are sliding down Stevie's cheeks and she says "Alex please, I don't want to hear this."

He hugs her and says "Stevie if I'd known you as well as I knew Claire back then I'm certain I would have chosen you."

She sobs into his chest twenty five years of wondering erased in one sentence.

...

I have a question for anyone reading this story. Do you think I should continue or just leave it here? kepc


	65. Chapter 65

Over on Drovers things are a little strained between Nick and Tess.

"Come on Tess if Stevie can get past this why can't you?" Nick asks.

Tess replies. "I thought I knew you Nick and what you did to Alex was so cruel. I always thought you were the more sensitive out of the two of you, clearly I was mistaken."

He's exasperated and says "I give up Tess it was just a hypothetical question he didn't have to say what he did."

She glares at him and says "You just don't get it do you? It's not about what he said it about you forcing him to respond, and you're just bloody lucky Stevie was so understanding you could have damaged their relationship or worse split them."

Nick looks at her and says "They wouldn't split."

Tess looks at him and says "Use your brains Nick just for one second put yourself in Stevie's place. Picture this I'm about to marry Dave and he dies at I time when I was desperately in love with him, time passes and I move on with my life. You know my past and how I felt about him we've discussed things at length and you've helped me get through it all. We fall in love and we marry. Wouldn't you wonder if I loved him more than you, would've been happier with him. If I ever imagine how my life would have been if he'd lived. Alex and Stevie had to deal with all of those issues plus Alex had to try to be respectful of Claire's memory for Jodie, Charlotte and I. Stevie lives that every day."

She looks at him and says "How does that feel Nick?'

Nick looks uncomfortable and says "I hadn't really thought about it that way Tess."

"No you didn't." Tess says as she turns and walks off.

...

Alex , Riley, Stevie and Kate have had a very productive afternoon Kate thought it would take three to four hours but even with the four of them it's taken that long.

"It would be a lot easier if this paddock didn't have so many rocks in it." Riley offers.

"Come on that's enough for today let's go and have a beer." Kate says.

Alex grins and says "Right it's your shout Kate."

She laughs and says "Righto come over to our place then hopefully the boys are organized."

...

Half an hour later they're sitting at the kitchen table happily chatting, when the back door bangs loudly.

Blake and Scott enter the kitchen "Hi boys how are you?"

Alex asks "G'day Uncle Alex, Auntie Stevie."

The boys shake Alex's hand and hug Stevie.

"Oh you boys get more and more handsome every time I see you." Stevie says.

Riley quips. "Yeah they take after me."

They all laugh.

...

Kate asks the boys if they've done all of their chores. "Yes we have and we did yours' as well."

Kate looks at them and says "Mine?"

Blake chuckles and says "We peeled the vegetables and cut up the meat and put the whole lot in the oven its one of Nona's recipes."

Everyone laughs.

Alex says "Stevie do we have Chad tonight?"

Stevie acknowledges that they do and Alex suggests the boys come over for an hour or so to hang out with him.

Kate and Riley agree.

The boys move off to watch TV while the adults chat.

Kate says "It's Sally's birthday today isn't it?'

Stevie replies "Yes it is Dave's taking her for a picnic and we said we'd have Chad for an hour or so. Sally gets her results today so Dave wanted to make it extra special for her."

Riley looks serious and says "Maybe it might be better if our boys don't go it might be a sad night for Dave and Sally."

Kate says "No it will help Chad; a little distraction is a good thing."

Stevie smiles and says "Kate's right it's been a long hard road for all of them, and anything we can do to make them smile will mean a lot."

Alex says "Stevie we'd better get going. I'd like an early night."

Riley laughs and says "Mate it's only three thirty what are ya keeping Granddad hours now?"

Stevie grins at Alex and he says "Well with Rose expecting I'd like to be a bit closer to home."

Stevie finishes her beer and standing up says "Come on Granddad best get you home, Kate have you got a granny blanket he put on his lap for the drive home?"

Kate and Riley laugh.

Alex grins.

...

They all walk out the door. Riley is standing with his arm around Kate as Alex reaches for the car door his phone rings.

"Hello Alex Ryan, Hi Jo! No we've been fencing yes with Kate and Riley when? Who's with her? Yes where on our way."

He hangs up and says "Bull and Moira have driven Rose to hospital and Jo's looking after Cody."

Stevie asks. "How long ago?"

Alex replies "It must have been almost straight after we dropped Cody back apparently they've been trying to reach us all afternoon."

Riley says "There must be a dead spot for reception where we were."

Stevie urges. "Well come on let's get going Alex!"

Alex phone rings again.

"Hello Alex Ryan" Alex stands silently listening and then a smile spreads across his face and he says "So they're both alright? Yes and are you alright? Yes you're lucky. Is Jack there yet? Yes that's great mate, yes it's very scary. Yes we'll come in tomorrow morning then, yes, righto, give her our love and kiss the baby for us bye."

Stevie is standing waiting for news.

Alex grins and says "Rose and Jack have a little baby girl as yet unweighed and unnamed both are well. Jack's just arrived and is thrilled. Moira delivered her and Bull stayed at the top end and did the coaching. He said it was an amazing experience scary, as hell but Rose was fantastic and the baby is gorgeous and Moira should get a pay rise."

Stevie hugs him and they laugh about Bulls comments.

Stevie says "So we'll go in the morning?"

Alex replies "Yeah Bull said she was pretty tired. Moira and Bull were just about to drive back and leave Jack and Rose together. Oh and he said he'd send photos of the baby through too us."

Right on cue Alex's phone registers a message and another and another.

They crowd around and look Kate says "Oh Stevie she's so cute."

Stevie grins and says "She's the image of Rose as a baby."

Alex chuckles and says "Finally we get a granddaughter."

Alex phone rings again. "Hello Alex Ryan"

He smiles broadens "Hello well done! She's a beauty. Yes she will. Give her a kiss from Grandad. Yes she is hang on. Stevie it's Rose." He hands the phone over.

" Hello How are you? Really Oh that's so good. That's a good size. Yes she's very cute Bull sent photos. Was he? Yes he told Dad it was scary but you were fantastic. Really, yes she's wonderful you're lucky she was with you, yes." Stevie stops talking and listens. Alex is watching as her eyes prick with tears and she says "No Rose I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all, that's beautiful. Ok I love you too give our love to Jack."

Stevie hugs Alex and stands for a moment silently and stepping back wipes her eyes and says "Rose wants to name the baby Sally Rose and she's seven pound."

Kate says "Oh I like that very pretty, but what if Charlotte and Harry want to use that name?"

Stevie says "Oh I'm guessing Rose wouldn't have even thought about that. Alex can I have your phone please?" Stevie moves away from them and speaks to someone for awhile then returns smiling.

"All good! I just spoke to Charlotte and Harrison was there and they said they've already picked their names and they thought that was a beautiful name for the baby."

"Mum! Uncle Dave and Auntie Sally are here!" Jake calls.

Upstairs Stevie is a bundle of nerves Alex hugs her and says "Come on Cowgirl lets think positive."

Stevie nods and they move downstairs. Stevie and Alex walk out onto the veranda as Chad, Dave and Sally are getting out of the car Alex says. "Stevie look at their faces its good news."

Sally had a huge smile on her face and she moves quickly towards them.

"I'm in remission" is all she has to say and Stevie laughs and cries and hugs.

"Oh Happy Birthday Sally." Stevie says.

Chad hugs them both and moves inside leaving the four adults to talk. Alex hugs Dave and then Sally and says "Happy Birthday Sally I'm glad you got what you wanted for your birthday."

She grins at him and says "Thanks Alex just about the best Birthday present you could get."

Stevie smiles at her and says "We've got a surprise for you Sal?"

Sally grins and says "Ok I'm ready for anything!"

Stevie says "We've got a brand new grand daughter and her name is Sally Rose Ryan"

Sally chuckles and says "Born on my birthday! Must be a sign of some sort, a new life is born and my life gets to resume. Oh congratulations. Love the name."

They all laugh.

...

Dave and Sally head out across Kilarney and Sally says "Where are you taking me?"

Dave laughs and says "It's a surprise."

He pulls up and tells Sally to close her eyes and he leads her to a spot and says "Open your eyes Sal."

Opening her eyes she inhales, laughs and then cries "Oh Dave did you do all of this for me?"

He hugs her and kisses her and says. "It's a very special day Sally."

She looks around and he has printed and laminated photos, memories, years and years of memories are displayed. There's a picnic rug and pillows and champagne and an esky with food in it.

" Here Sally come and sit down. He places a blanket across her lap and she cries "Oh Dave it's beautiful, did you have this made for me?"

He grins and says "Yes Stevie helped me with a few ideas and I found a place in Spencer that put it all together for you."

The blanket has had photos printed onto the fabric, each photo carefully selected to reflect Sally's life and their life together. After she looks at the blanket for quite a long time Dave places a large photo album in her lap.

As she opens it she gasps "Oh Dave this is wonderful." Each page has been scrapbooked highlighting moments in their lives as a family, the three boys have written what they love about her the most and their own personal favourite memory, finally she reaches the pages of herself and Dave together she smiles as she reads what he's written to her and then she cries.

To my darling Sally,

It's difficult to put into words what you mean to me but here goes. I love how you love me. I love placing my head on your chest and listening to your heart steadily beating. I love how you are with the boys. I love how softly and sweetly your voice washes over me. Whatever happens today I love that you are my wife, the Mother of my children and my friend. Happy Birthday Sal.

I will love you always Dave xxxxx

"No more tears Sally." Dave says as he pops the champagne cork.

They sit, eat, drink, laugh and love for a couple of hours.

Sally says "We'd best be getting back. I've had the best birthday ever Dave thank you. I feel like you rolled back the years with all of these beautiful memories and now we have years to add lots more memories."

He leans over and kisses her and then helps her up and they pack up and head back to Stevie and Alex.


	66. Chapter 66

Back at Kilarney, Dave grins as he lets Sally walk into the house ahead of him "Surprise!"

Everyone yells.

Sally is stunned all the crews from Wilgul, Drovers and Kilarney's farms are here and Ethan.

Sally hugs him and cries "What are you doing here you're supposed to be in school."

Ethan laughs and says "Mum it's your Birthday and you're in remission does it really matter that I've wagged school."

She laughs and hugs him again.

Harrison moves forward and hugs her and says "Happy Birthday Mum. I'm so glad you'll be here for the baby."

She hugs him tightly and they both cry. "Oh Harrison I was so worried I wouldn't be."

Chad hugs her and says "Did you like our surprises Mum?'

She smiles at him and says "They were the best presents I've ever been given Chaddy."

He hugs her tightly.

...

Everyone takes their turn to wish Sally a Happy Birthday and then Marcus calls everyone to be quiet.

"Righto you lot settle down. Sally we're all thrilled that the news is good for you and Dave and the boys but we're also very glad for all of us because you are so very much a part of this group/ family whatever you want to call all of us."

Everyone laughs and he continues. "We know it's been a really tough year for yourself Dave and your family and we wanted to do something for all of you. So in keeping with Dave's memories theme we've passed the hat around and we've purchased a holiday to the Whitsunday Islands for yourself , Dave , Charlotte and the three boys for two weeks so you can take lots of photos and make memories for the future."

Marcus kisses her cheek and says. "Pack your bags, day after tomorrow you're on holidays. Happy Birthday Sal."

She smiles and tears stream down her face eventually she gains control and says "Some people believe a positive attitude is all important in fighting cancer. I'm not certain if that's true but being around all of you has made this year so much easier to bear. You've all been fantastic looking after Dave and the boys when I couldn't and I so appreciated that. It made being sick so much easier to take because I didn't have to worry about them because I knew you were dropping in with food and making sure Dave the boys and I had everything we could possibly need. I don't think any off you realized how vital those short visits were to our very survival." She stops inhales and continues.

"Alex I know on more than one occasion you've given Dave a hug and that meant so much too him."

All the boys in the room heckle Alex about hugging a man but it's all in good fun.

" Tess, Jodie, Jaz, Kate ,Moira , Grace and Stevie thank you for all the chats and laughs that brightened my days and Stevie thanks for becoming my very own personal carer when I was too weak to shower myself. I was so embarrassed initially but you always made me laugh and I really needed that. To Dave and my boys all I can say is I love you and Charlotte look at you carrying our beautiful grandchild. I was so worried I wouldn't get to meet this baby but now I can take you shopping, we are going to have so much fun. Thank you each and every one of you for everything. I'm so glad we came to live here and I'm so glad you're all my friends I love you and thank you again."

Everyone cheers and sings Happy Birthday as Moira brings out a huge cake.

Everyone is enjoying themselves chatting and catching up with each other.

Nick walks over to congratulate Alex on the new grandchild as he holds out his hand, Alex turns and walks away from him.

Nick is shattered. Grace, Jodie and Stevie are standing chatting when Tess joins them, as they're talking Nick moves over and says " I'm going home are you coming Tess?"

She replies coldly. "No I'll come home later."

Grace and Jodie haven't noticed but Stevie has and she pulls Tess to one side and asks "Tess what's going on?"

Tess looks at her and says "Nothing."

Stevie says "Tess if looks could kill Nick would have dropped dead at your feet. What's going on?"

Tess fills Stevie in on their conversation earlier and Stevie is shocked. "Tess please don't fight with him. He was just doing what him and Alex have always done."

Tess looks at her friend and says "Stevie he caused a lot of needless pain to you and Alex."

Stevie replies "Are you angry at him because of what he did or because it was about Claire?"

Tess stands deep in thought and then says "I think both. But the weird part is I was angrier because of what he did to you and because I agree with him I was angry at myself."

Stevie says "What do you mean you agree with him?"

Tess says. "Stevie I'm closer to you than I ever was to Claire and you and I have shared a lot in twenty odd years and I see you with Alex and your love for each other just keeps getting stronger and stronger and the passion between you has never wavered in all these years. What you have with him is not seen very often and you are the right woman for him. And I think I'm angry at myself because I think that and I feel like I'm being disloyal to Claire and Nick brought the whole subject up and made me think about it."

Stevie smiles at Tess and says " Tess we've shared so much over the years that I class you as my sister, you and I know way more about each other than Claire knew about you or Michelle knows about me, it doesn't mean we love them any less it's just that you and I have all these shared memories. However I think you need to stop and look at your relationship with Nick what the two of you have is pretty damn special. I bet you could count on one hand how many serious fights you've had over the years. Tess you have a beautiful marriage to Nick don't tarnish it now it's too precious to do that too. Tess he loves you and he's not insensitive he's a Ryan! "

They both laugh and Tess replies. "Oh yes he's a Ryan I should have factored that in shouldn't I."

Stevie says "Yes you should've. Haven't you learnt anything in twenty five years? He's still here Tess go and talk to him."

As Tess moves off Stevie feels Alex slide his arms around her nuzzling into her neck he says. "That looked like a fairly deep conversation. What's up?"

As he turns her to face him she says "They're fighting."

Alex leans to kiss her and then says "What about this time whose turn is it to make the coffee?"

She gazes at him and inhales and says "No they're fighting about us."

Alex looks puzzled and says "Us?"

Stevie continues. "She's angry because he caused us pain."

Alex leans down and kisses her softly, gently then hugs her and says "Well he deserves everything he gets."

Stevie steps back and says "Alex what are you talking about?"

Alex looks cross and says "He broke his promise to me Stevie. If he'd kept his mouth shut everything would have been alright."

Stevie fires and says. "Alex you're being an idiot. I was the one that got hurt in all this and I forgave you. Nick's your brother and he was only doing what the two of you have always done pushing each other for information."

Alex fires back." He broke a promise."

Stevie looks at him and says "He's your brother and he made a mistake. Get out of your ivory tower Alex you're not perfect."

She turns and walks off on him.

...

Three days later Dave , Sally, Harrison, Charlotte and the boys have already flown out to the Whitsunday Islands and Rose is back home with baby Sally Rose.

Everyone is besotted with the little girl she is absolutely beautiful and already has the slightest tinge of auburn in her hair.

Stevie says. "Alex you have to put her down we've got work to do!"

Rose laughs and says "He's here all the time Mum can't you control him!"

Stevie says "I'll try Rose but it won't be easy."

Alex quips "I'm not that bad."

Rose and Stevie both say "Yes you are."

Rose says "Dad just give me a little bit of space until we settle in."

Alex looks hurt until Rose grins and says "Just two short visits a day then."

He nods, stands, kisses her cheek and hands the sl

eeping baby to her.

Rose whispers "Oh Mum I think I hurt his feelings." Stevie hugs her and says "He'll be right I'll talk to him."

...

Over on Drover's run they're getting ready for shearing.

For a couple of weeks the girls have been busy baking and freezing all the smokos so as only the lunches will need to be cooked on the day.

Two weeks should see them finish Drover's entire mob, but it will take all hands on deck.

Stevie and Alex will only work part of the second week as they're due to go to Europe.

Nicks hoping with good weather they'll have it just about done by the time they leave.

Tess is standing at the sink when Nick walks in through the kitchen door.

She smiles at him and says "You were gone early this morning."

He smiles at her and says "Did you miss me?'

She chuckles and says "Maybe!"

He walks to her and leans and kisses her and whispers "Want to take a shower with me?"

She giggles and says "I'd love too."

Wiping her hands on the towel she follows him upstairs.

...

Marcus and Grace are on their way over to Drover's to help bring the sheep in and they've got Ben on board too.

Kate and Riley have dropped Scott and Blake over to Jaz for school and are also on their way to Drover's.

Bull and Jake are already down at the sheds with Matt penning the sheep they've brought in this morning.

Stevie and Alex are riding over and Stevie says. "Alex are you ok?"

He glances at her and says "Yeah why?"

She smiles at him and says "Have you spoken to Nick yet? "

Alex shakes his head and says "I will today. I thought about what you said. None of us is getting any younger and I don't won't to waste time fighting with him."

She smiles at him and says "Alex you know he'd never deliberately hurt you. He was drunk and didn't even remember what he'd said. Maybe I over reacted a bit too I'm prone to that."

He smiles at her and says "No you were right and yes I know he'd never hurt us on purpose."

Stevie says. "Rose was worried she'd hurt your feelings."

He laughs and says "No not at all. I just love holding the babies Stevie it reminds me of when ours were little."

He smiles at her and says "It feels like only yesterday you made me a Father."

She moves her horse over closer to him and leans down and grabs his horse's reins pulling him up to a stop.

Alex laughs and says "What are you up too?"

Stevie says "Get off your horse Alex."

They both dismount and she moves over to him and stretches her arms up around his neck he reaches down and accepts her kiss.

She kisses him so very softly but lovingly and as she releases the kiss he says "What was that for?'

She smiles at him and says "I love who you are Alex."

He grins and says "Does that mean I can have more?"

She grins taps his face and says "Not right now we have sheep to muster."

Quickly she remounts her horse and gallops away.

Alex grins and chases after her.

...

"Wow Tess I think we need to fight more often." Nick says as he flops back onto the bed breathlessly.

Tess chuckles beside him and snuggles into his chest.

They lie together for awhile then Tess says "Matt and the boys will be back soon we'd better get dressed."

Nick rolls over to face her and says "Are you ready?"

She smiles at him and says "I just said we should get dressed."

He kisses her and then whispers "I wasn't talking about getting dressed."

"Oh" She chuckles and accepts his kiss. Sometime later they are lying together chatting when Alex's voice booms from downstairs.

"Hey you two! When you come up for air everyone is downstairs waiting for you!"

Tess laughs as Nick says "Oh Shit!"

Tess grins and says "That sounded like Alex is talking to you again!"

They both run around getting dressed and scurry downstairs.

...

Walking onto the veranda Nick is met by everyone.

"Good afternoon Nick glad you could join us."Marcus grins.

Everyone laughs.

Nick feels his face get hot.

Tess walks out with a coffee in her hand and the heckling continues.

"So what have you been up to Tess?' Alex questions.

She smiles and says "That's a silly question Alex you know exactly what I've been up too."

Bull pretends he's shocked and says "Aunty Tess I'm shocked!"

Everyone roars laughing when she quips.

"The shock would be if I wasn't getting any Bull. I'm married to a Ryan remember."

Stevie just about falls on the ground she's laughing so hard. Tess walks over to Stevie placing her hand on her shoulder Stevie taps it and whispers "Good job Tess."

Tess leans down and whispers back "Actually it was very, very, good."

They both laugh.

...

As they all move towards the sheds Alex calls to Nick. "Oi can I have a word with you?

Nick stops and walks back over to his brother.

Nick says "Alex I really don't want to talk about this anymore I said I was sorry what more can I do?"

Alex grins and says "You could probably shake my hand that might be a good place to start."

Nick smiles and holds out his hand.

Alex says "Stevie had a word to me and she was right. You were only doing what we always do push for information."

Nick grins and says. "Yeah it sort of backfired a bit this time though didn't it?"

Alex smiles and says "Just a bit."

As they move towards the sheds Alex puts his arm around Nicks shoulder and says "So little brother you had a good morning?"

Nick laughs and says "I had a fantastic morning. I should fight with Tess more often!"

Alex laughs and knowingly says "Ah make up sex."

They both laugh.

...

A few hours later the mobs have all been brought up close to the house and Nick is thrilled they are well ahead of schedule, so he suggests they begin shearing today and everyone agrees.

They grab a quick lunch and then the shearing shed comes to life with the buzz of machines and chatter. Outside Jodie and Tess work with the dogs to keep the sheep moving inside Marcus, Matt, Riley, Alex, Ben, Bull, Jake, Grace and Stevie shear as Nick, Kate and Lincoln sort the wool and roustabout.

Everyone loves the atmosphere of the sheds its hard work but rewarding too. Even though the day is cool it doesn't take long for the shed to warm up and everyone is hot and sweaty.

Kate calls for smoko after a couple of hours and the shed quietens as they all grab their overshirts and all move outside for a cuppa and some cake.

Stevie says "I love being in the sheds."

Jodie quips "Yes there's nothing quite like the smell off sheep dung invading your nostrils!"

Stevie laughs.

Jodie says "My god we've shorn some sheep together over the years Stevie."

Stevie nods and says "We sure have Jodes."

Kate says "But you were really bossy then Stevie."

Stevie laughs and says "I was the overseer we aren't supposed to be soft Kate."

Jodie laughs and says. "Well you certainly weren't soft."

Bull asks "Was Mum a mean overseer?"

Jodie cracks up and says "First time I met your Mum she introduced herself then before I had a chance to say anything she asked me to fix the hole in the shearer's quarters wall , told me to be saddled up in ten minutes and then said, If you do as your told, I'll treat you right. Mess me around and you'll regret it. The second time she told me to go and get something and I said what's the magic word. She glared at me and said I've got some words for you Jodie MOVE YOUR ARSE!"

Everyone cracks up laughing.

Stevie stands and moves over to Tess and says " I was thinking it might be nice to have a silver wedding anniversay party when we get back Tess."

Tess smiles and says " Another party I'm in."

Stevie laughs and says " I just think it's worth celebrating being married for twenty five years."

Tess smiles and says " Definately I'll help you organize it if you like."

Stevie says " Sounds good but we'll need to get onto it in the next few days because we leave next Wednesday."

Tess says " Ok tomorrow at lunch we'll get a list of guests together and think about what you want?"

Stevie laughs and says " Beer and BBQ will do I think. "

Tess says " Let's have a theme."

Stevie laughs and says " Ok but lets keep it simple."

Kate calls time and they all head back into the shed.

Everyone is stripped down to singlets as the shed is hot.

Stevie has dragged her sheep into the shed and is getting ready to start.

Alex stands nearby watching her.

He loves watching her, the muscles in her arms flex as she leans forward positioning the sheep and herself ready to begin shearing.

Alex smiles, a voice beside him says "Are you going to work Alex or watch Stevie?"

Alex elbows Nick and says "Well I thought I'd watch her for awhile and then maybe do some work if that's alright with you?"

Nick laughs and walks off.

Stevie glances up and notices Alex and winks at him then pretends to scratch her breast.

He grins at her and shakes his head; she moistens her lip with her tongue then grins at him.

He moves forward leans down and whispers. "What am I supposed to do now?"

She whispers back "Go and shear some sheep and do it quickly so you can take me home and I can have a shower with you."

He laughs loudly and moves off to work.


	67. Chapter 67

Over the next few days shearing goes extremely well the weather is kind to them and everything goes as it should. As they move into the second week of shearing the rain clouds begin to threaten proceedings.

They've moved as many of the sheep under cover as they can possibly get and as they're shorn Tess and Jodie continually move more under cover.

Stevie and Alex have organized all of their bags, passports and travel documents so they can work as long as possible. Kate calls time and the shearing shed quietens as they turn off the machines and move outside for smoko.

Tess says "Stevie I've written up all we discussed about an anniversary party and Jodie printed up the invitations. Here what do you think?" Tess hands Stevie the invitation.

Stevie laughs and says "Tropical theme pool party BBQ? I thought we said just a pool party no theme! Everything else is good Thank you."

Tess says "Well this way people can feel a bit more festive."

Stevie laughs and says "Well I'll have to make sure I get plenty of sun while we're away."

Alex has moved over to them and Stevie hands the invitation to him.

He grins and says. "Has Nick still got that hideous shirt he bought in Fiji?"

Tess laughs and says "Yes he throws nothing away."

The three laugh.

...

Stevie stretches back and Alex says "How's your back holding up?"

She smiles and says "All good so far we only have to get through today unscathed and then we get to lie in bed for three beautiful days."

Jodie has joined them and laughs and says "I thought you were touring?"

Alex answers "We are but years ago Stevie said she'd like to spend the entire day in bed when the children were grown so I booked a room at the Savoy in London for three days before we tour."

Tess grins and says "Why three days Alex?"

He laughs and says "Well we might enjoy ourselves and want to do the same thing again the next day!"

Stevie chuckles and says "He's a thinker."

They all laugh when Jodie quips "Yes and we all know what he's thinking."

Stevie changes the subject "Has anyone heard from Dave and Sally."

Tess says "No news is good news I guess."

Riley walks over and says "Forecast just came through and we've got big storms coming our way in a few hours. I'd suggest you and Stevie should leave now or you may not get out Alex!"

Alex looks at Stevie and says "What do you think Stevie?'

She replies "We've paid a lot for this trip Alex we can't miss our flight in the morning or we'll miss the connecting one to Singapore then the London one. We don't have a choice we'll have to go now."

Riley says "I'll follow you home and drive you to the airport."

They say goodbye to everyone and head off.

...

Nick says "Righto folks that's it for today. We'll have to secure everything and wait for the storm to hit."

Everyone scurries about cleaning up but Jake , Bull , Jack and Kate head straight back to Kilarney to secure the farm they'll be pushing it as they'll be short Stevie, Alex and Riley as they're about to drive out Nick stops them and says " I'll come and help if I finish here in time ok?"

Bull says "No it's ok Uncle Nick we'll be right you stay and take care of the Aunties. I'll ring you later."

...

Six hours later Stevie and Alex have booked into their Motel room in Melbourne. Alex is straight on the phone but it rings out. He tries Drover's Run no one answers.

"Stevie no one is answering turn the television on see if there's anything on the news."

Stevie flips through the channels and finds little or no information. Alex grabs their laptop and fires it up he types in Bureau of Meteorology Stevie sits beside him as the computer loads.

He punches in their area and they wait. "Oh Alex that's not good."

Alex looks at the screen and says "Bloody hell Stevie that's a huge front that's coming through and look at the predicted wind speeds."

Back at Drover's they've done all they can as the wind howls outside things begin to bang and rattle.

Wilgul is much the same everyone has done all that they could to prepare for the storm but still things are flying around outside.

On Kilarney they've got bigger problems Jo's having contractions and she isn't due for another four weeks. A premature baby is the last thing they need. Moira has been in contact with the hospital and they've sent an ambulance but as yet it hasn't appeared.

Bull is beside himself but trying to appear calm for Jo's sake and she's trying to look calm for him.

...

Nick and Tess are aware of the drama' s on Kilarney and so are Marcus and Grace but everyone is hoping they're just Braxton Hicks contractions and that they'll stop. If they'd known sooner they could have gone to help but the weather is too dangerous to venture out in now. It's an anxious time for everyone and the wind gains momentum and the rain beats down.

"Lights up the drive Bull." Leonie announces.

"Oh yes it's the ambos'" Jake says.

Everyone feels relieved. Jake makes his way outside and guides the vehicle close to the house. Within a minute the ambulance driver and his partner are inside assessing the situation.

David and Brian the two ambulance men bring calmness to the situation.

David says "Mr Ryan your wife's definitely in labour. We've got good and bad news for you. Bad news is we can't take the vehicle back out till first light as our headlights just went out we must have a loose wire somewhere but the good news is we're equipped to deliver and we've got a humidicrib on board if the baby's too little."

Jake says "We don't have little baby's here mate just big healthy ones."

...

Back in Melbourne Stevie and Alex have had a very restless night as the news reports are of the worst storm in decades is lashing their area.

Alex has tried several times to ring but the lines are dead. They've checked in their luggage and had a coffee and sit as they're called to board. "Oh Alex we have to turn our phones off we'll have no news for nine hours."

He hugs her and says "They'll all be fine Cowgirl. We're worrying ourselves for nothing. Come on this is our holiday, smile."

He leans down and kisses her and taking her hand they board the plane.

...

Tess says "I think the winds dropping Nick."

He replies "I think the worst of the storm has past Tess what do you think will we head over to Kilarney?"

Tess says "Yes I know they're all adults but I'll feel better when Stevie and Alex ring and we can say we went to check on them."

Nick smiles and says "We'll take the trail bike it will be quicker and easier if it's slippery."

Marcus and Grace have the same idea and leave Keira and Stella in charge and head over to Kilarney."

Jo is sleeping peacefully and everyone else is too when they are woken by the sound of a motor bike.

Jake rises rubbing his eyes and opens the door for them.

"Morning." He smiles.

Tess hugs him and says "Is everyone alright? How's Jo? Did the labour stop?'

Bull laughs and says "Yes, Wonderful and No."

Tess and Nick look at him puzzled and then a baby cries.

Tess's face lights up. "Oh what have we got?"

Bull laughs and says "Well I've got a son but you've got a great nephew!"

Tess grabs him and hugs him so does Nick.

Tess says. "Oh congratulations. Where are they?"

Bull takes them through to the family room Jo is sitting feeding the baby.

"Oh my goodness Jo are you alright?' She smiles and says "I'm great, Aunty Tess. What are you doing here?"

Tess laughs hugs her and kisses her and says "Checking that you're all right."

From behind them Marcus says "We thought the same thing!"

Bull says "How did you get here?"

Grace says "We rode the horses. Bit scary thought still lots of stuff flying around but we wanted to make sure Jo and all of you were alright.'

Nick says "So what's the little fellow's name?"

Jo replies "His name is Callum Andrew Ryan."

Grace exclaims "Oh I like that. Callum Ryan."

Marcus says "Well we'd best get some wine and beer happening this baby needs his head christened."

Tess asks "So did the ambulance show up?"

Jo says " Yes they arrived last night and were hear until about an hour after he was born and then they left because he's fine and they said they thought he was only two weeks early not four. We have to get the doctor out asap but otherwise everything is good."

Tess says "Right beer it's only eight am so we might just have one for now."

They all laugh.

Bull asks "Does anyone have reception on their phone?"

Grace says "I do."

...

Stevie and Alex have disembarked in Singapore and are looking for a coffee shop. They turned their phones back on but as yet have no messages. As they sit to have their coffee Alex's phone alerts them to a message.

Stevie leans over as Alex says "It's from Grace."

Stevie puts her hand up to her mouth as Alex reads aloud.

"The stork had a tail wind, delivery accepted early, all well. Callum Andrew Ryan arrived in the middle of the night in the middle of a storm. Mum and Dad thrilled Aunties and Uncles celebrating still. Cheers"

Stevie says "Alex see if you can ring?'

He dials Grace's number.

...

Back on Kilarney everyone is laughing and chatting and Grace's phone starts ringing.

Grace grins and answers "Stork loading bay can I help you?"

"Hello where are you? Singapore. Yes hang on."

She holds the phone back and everyone yells "Congratulations."

Handing the phone to Bull he grins and says "Thanks Dad yes we did no he's fine only two weeks early yes righto. Hi Mum I know yes she does to. Yes he's very handsome Aunty Tess says he looks like me when I was born. Mum? Hi Dad yes I thought so yes hug her for me. Yes I'll put her on."

Bull hands the phone to Jo "Hello Grandpa. Yes very clever."

She laughs then continues. "Yes I know it's ok Alex we've got lots of helpers just enjoy your holiday. We know and we'll send lots of photos. Is Stevie there? Ok. Hi Grandma Oh Stevie it's alright. I'll be really good at this by the time you get back and everyone will have had lots of hugs and he'll be all yours. Yes I know we love you both too. Bye."

Jo hangs up and says "Oh Bull you're Mum was so upset not to be here. I felt sad just listening to her. They didn't even ask about the farm?"

Nick laughs and says "They will have realized that about now."

Grace's phone begins to ring.

Everyone laughs.

Nick takes the call "Alex yes it's Great Uncle Nick speaking. Yes I always knew I was great. Well we high tailed it over to your place at first light we were more concerned about Jo and the baby. Yes Grace and Marcus thought the same. I haven't seen anything that looks really bad yet. Hang on."

Nick asks everyone what they've seen of the storm damage. Nick continues. "Alex so far everyone is saying the same lots of boughs from the gums are down and the creeks are flowing well. Haven't seen anything structural yet. We'll ring you tomorrow and give you a proper run down. Yes right yes you too bye."


	68. Chapter 68

Stevie and Alex are about to reboard their plane when Alex's phone alerts them.

Opening messages they see their new grandson and several other photos " Oh Alex he looks like Bull did." Stevie exclaims.

Alex grins and replies" Yeah he is I wonder how much he weighed. He looks well covered."

Stevie says " By the time we land in London hopefully we'll know a lot more."

Alex guides her in front of him as the call to board is announced over the PA.

...

Everyone works hard to clear all the branches and debris from around the farms. Riley, Jack and Jake try to give Bull time with Jo but she insists he goes out to help.

"Bull it's fine I've got Leonie here with me and she'll help when she can. I'm really tired so I'll sleep when the baby does just go and do what you need to do."

Bull reaches for her and kisses her and says " I'll make a deal with you. I'll go if you let me stay until you need to sleep."

Jo laughs and says "Deal."

...

In the next few days their system works well and Jo sleeps often and Bull goes out to work.

He's thrilled to be a Father and after watching his own Father for years admires him even more for how he has dealt with his own children and Rose.

But mostly he understands more the bond between his Mother and Father and how his Father adores Stevie.

She made him a Father and they shared that experience.

Bull thought he was as close to Jo as he could possibly be but having the baby has brought them even closer he loves that.

Alex has always put them first and made them all feel loved and supported unconditionally.

Jake and Bull are sitting having a beer together and Jake says " So Bull how's it all going?"

Bull smiles and says " I always thought Fatherhood would be great but it's actually so much more than I expected."

Jake nods. " Yeah I thought watching Leonie's belly was awesome and feeling the babies kick was too but watching them being born was Wow."

Bull nods. " Well I was there when Rosie delivered Sally but when I watched Jo deliver our own baby it was something else again. When I look at Jo now I'm amazed that she did that. We say their the weaker sex but bloody hell mate I thought I was going to pass out watching her do that."

Jake laughs and says " Yeah scariest and most exciting thing we'll ever experience all rolled into one event."

Bull says " Think about it Jake the Old man delivered both of us with no help, no drugs, not even a bed or a couch. Just a blanket on the ground and his bare hands."

Jake nods and says " But it was Mum Bull she would have calmed him right down even if she was scared herself."

Bull agrees and says. " It gives you a whole new respect for them though doesn't it?"

Jake says " It does but it also gives you insight into some of their secret conversations too."

Bull looks puzzled.

Jake laughs and explains " You'll know what I mean when they get back something will come up about babies, feeding whatever and watch and listen to them. It's bloody hilarious."

...

Over on Drover's most of the cleanup is complete and Nick has been on the phone to Marcus, Riley, Ben and Bull and they've all done well with minimal damage on all properties.

Nick is about to video link Alex when Tess walks into the office.

She sits with two coffees as Nick pushes the cursor to ring Alex's laptop.

...

In London Stevie and Alex have had two days of just laying in bed and ringing room service but tonight they're heading out to the Opera something Stevie has always wanted to do.

Alex is unsure what time Nick will ring so he decides he'll kiss Stevie to pass the time of day as always one thing leads to another and their oblivious to the light flashing on the laptop.

Alex notices movement and looks up to see Tess and Nick laughing.

Alex sits up and presses the mute button and laughter fills their ears.

"So Alex I see you're enjoying your holiday!" Nick quips.

Stevie laughs and flicks Alex and says " Well I'm glad we're clothed."

They all laugh.

Tess says " Your room is beautiful Stevie."

Alex picks up the laptop and gives them the grand tour of the place.

Nick says. "Someone's at the door."

Alex opens the door and says " G'day Donald say Hello to my brother Nick and his wife Tess."

The Butler looks uncomfortable but in a very posh English voice says" Good Morning Nick, Good Morning Tess, I'm delighted to meet you."

Tess and Nick reply in kind.

Stevie asks Donald to put the tray on the table and then he leaves.

Nick laughs and says " Who was that?"

Alex chuckles and says " Well I booked this room for us and we get our own Butler ! Twenty four seven whatever we want he gets it for us."

Stevie laughs and says " I'm sure he thinks we only packed singlets and shorts because we haven't left the room since we got here."

Nick laughs and says " So no sightseeing?"

Alex laughs and says " Oh I have thoroughly enjoyed the sights of seen!"

Stevie flicks him and they both laugh.

...

"How's Jo, Bull and Callum?" Stevie asks.

Tess responds "Oh Stevie he's gorgeous a very relaxed and quiet baby until he feeds."

Alex roars laughing and asks. "He's not like Bull was is he?"

Nick laughs and says " I think he's worse mate , just when he gets started though he settles after awhile."

Stevie says " Oh poor Jo."

Nick gives them the run down on the farms and lets them go as their breakfast is getting cold.

"Nick can you ring Kilarney and let them know we'll video link in the next hour so we can see the bub." Alex asks.

Nick replies " Yes no worries. When do you leave and what's the first stop."

Stevie says " Day after tomorrow we head to Amsterdam for one night then a cruise on the Rhine and Munich."

Nick laughs and says " You'll have to go to one of the coffee houses Alex."

Alex laughs and says " You're the pot smoker Nick not me?'

Stevie laughs.

...

Back on Kilarney the phone rings and Leonie answers" Kilarney Leo Ryan speaking. Oh Hi Uncle Nick yes no worries yes Thanks."

Leonie walks into the kitchen and Bull, Jo, Jake are at the table." Stevie and Alex are video linking in an hour so they can see Callum."

Bull says " Righto I'll bring the laptop in here and set it up. We should give Rosie a buzz and let her know."

Stevie and Alex enjoy their breakfast and have coffee a shower and dress. An hour later Alex calls Kilarney. Stevie laughs when the video link connects and all of their grandchildren are in the picture. " Oh Alex look at them all."

Alex laughs and says " Wow that's quite a crowd."

Stevie answers the door and Donald has returned for their dishes.

Alex says " Donald come over here and meet our grandchildren."

Donald is little taken back he thought these two must be newlyweds they haven't left their room since they got here. He looks at the screen and there are four boys and a baby girl he's amazed and says " Are they all your grandchildren Mr Ryan?"

Alex smiles and says "Yes they are Donald the little fellow there was delivered a few days ago."

Bull moves the screen back so they can see the entire family. Donald is stunned at the amount people in the shot and how good looking they all are.

" That's a lovely room they're sitting in." Donald says.

Stevie laughs and says " That's our kitchen Donald."

Alex says " Bull we've got a friend here with us can you give him the grand tour please."

Bull laughs and says " No worries Old Man."

Donald asks " Is this fellow your son Mr Ryan."

Alex replies hang on Donald and I'll introduce you. One by one Alex introduces his family. Donald is very impressed most clients wouldn't bother with such formalities.

After the introductions Bull carries the laptop around showing the house and the immediate grounds to Donald. Clearly impressed he takes their dishes and leaves the room.

After Stevie and Alex have spoken to the children and chatting to Cody they hang up promising to ring when they reach Venice.


	69. Chapter 69

Later that night they have showered and dressed ready for dinner and then the opera.

Alex asks. "Stevie what if we hate the opera?"

Stevie laughs and says "We'll just leave Alex. We're here to have fun."

He smiles at her and says "Why the Opera?"

Stevie grins and says "I just always wondered what it was like and it's a nice chance to dress up. You look very handsome Alex."

He smiles and says. "Thanks Cowgirl. You look alright too."

She laughs loudly. "Thanks Alex I look alright?"

He smirks at her as he moves towards her and whispers." You look very, very, nice and I could think of things I'd much rather do with you than sit at the opera."

She giggles and says " Yeah!"

"Oh Yeah" he whispers.

She kisses him, steps back, taps his face, grins and says " Hold that thought Cowboy."

He laughs loudly and follows her.

...

As they walk into the foyer they're met by Donald he's stunned at how they look.

"Mr Ryan I've ordered your car for your dinner reservations and your driver will take you to and from the opera."

Alex smiles at him and shakes his hand leaning forward he asks. "Did you pick up my parcel Donald"

Donald smiles and says "Yes Mr Ryan."

Donald reaches into this pocket and hands Alex a jewellery box.

"Stevie I bought you a present."

She giggles and says "Alex you're hopeless I don't need any more jewellery."

Donald almost laughs, he's never heard a client refuse jewellery most whine to receive it.

Alex opens the box and shows her the diamond necklace "Oh my goodness Alex it's beautiful."

She turns as he places it around her neck and fastens it.

Turning back she reaches up to kiss him he leans to accept her lips.

The kiss is long, soft, and passionate and for a moment they almost forget where they are.

Donald chuckles as he witnesses the kiss and people in the foyer stop and stare.

Stevie and Alex are oblivious to the stir they're causing.

As they part Stevie says "Alex thank you it's beautiful."

He leans kisses her softly and whispers "It's almost as beautiful as you."

She giggles.

...

"Righto Donald what are you up to tonight?" Alex asks .

Donald smiles at him and says "Well I have work that must be completed here and around midnight I'll go home Mr Ryan."

Alex says "Right now if we don't enjoy the Opera we'll be back early but either way we'd like to have a beer with you before we head off on our tour. How do we contact you?"

Donald replies "Mr Ryan we're not allowed to socialize with clients."

Stevie looks at Alex and says "Donald when you leave here do you have a beer with your work mates."

He grins and says 'Well on the odd occasion we may head to the Kings Head for an ale."

Alex laughs and asks "So are you in need of an ale tonight Donald?"

Donald smiles and says "Yes Mr Ryan I believe I may be thirsty by then."

Stevie says." So if we happened to end up in the same pub that would be alright wouldn't it."

Donald says "Well Madam there is not much I can do if you end up in the same pub as me after hours."

She smiles leans forward and whispers "Donald my name is Stevie."

He nods.

Stevie is dressed in the one of her favourite dresses she had one very similar years 's a halter neck low at the front with diamantes pulling the two sides together across the cleavage, fitted at the waist and handkerchief cut hem, her shoes match and she's dripping with all the diamonds Alex has bought for her over the years.

As always her makeup is very natural and highlight her beautiful eyes, her hair is at its shiny curly best, swept up on one side.

Alex is in a black suit with a crisp white shirt and black bow tie he looks strong, handsome and tanned together they are stunning.

As they walk into the opera house they are both thrilled that they chose to come and see it. As the music starts and the lights dim they are both spellbound the time goes quickly and even though they don't understand the language the music speaks to their hearts and they feel rather than hear the passion, angst and joy of the music. Eventually the opera is over and they move out to find their driver.

Donald has finished work and together with a few of his co workers is about to start his third ale when he spots Alex ducking under the door.

He assumes Stevie's beside him but as she's little she's a bit harder to spot.

Quickly he waves and they find their way to him.

He introduces them and Alex shouts them beer.

"Did you enjoy the Opera?"Donald enquires.

Alex says "Loved it mate it was fantastic. I'm glad we went to see what it was all about."

Stevie agrees.

Alex says "A pool table Stevie."

She nods.

Donald asks "Do you fancy a game Alex?"

Quickly they set up for a game of pairs and the drinks flow.

The bar watches and laughs as these two go head to head with Donald and his mate who are local champions.

Everyone enjoys their company and the drunker they get the better they play and the funnier they are.

Somewhere around two am Alex and Stevie walk through the door of the Savoy.

Alex has his tie off and his jacket is over Stevie's shoulder and she's carrying her shoes.

Inside their room Alex opens the laptop and dials home.

Bull answers" Hey old man what are you up to shouldn't you be in bed?"

Alex laughs and says "We just got home mate. How are Jo and the little fellow?"

As Bull's about to answer Stevie joins them with coffee cups." Hi Mum how was the Opera?"

Stevie smiles and says "Well we didn't understand the language but I cried and laughed and thoroughly enjoyed it."

Alex says "Bull you didn't answer me."

Bull says "Yes hang on old man. Jo's very good her milk came in today so that changes things a bit."

Alex glances at Stevie and she chuckles. Bull notices but says nothing and continues.

"She's a bit uncomfortable this morning and the little fellow is having a bit of trouble drinking fast enough. God he's a noisy little bugger."

Again Stevie and Alex grin at each other.

Stevie says "Bull tell her to lie on her back for the first few minutes it might help him."

Bull thinks this sounds odd but will pass it on.

Stevie asks "Bull how are you coping with it all?"

Bull smiles broadly and says "I'm all good Mum. Helping where I can and just enjoying being around them and all the sights and sounds."

As Alex chuckles Stevie grins at him then flicks him and replies. "Yes your Father always enjoyed that part."

Alex laughs loudly.

Right at that moment Bull remembers what Jake said to him and he quips "Yes well Dad's always been that way hasn't he."

Stevie and Alex exchange glances.

Alex smiles broadly and replies" Don't know what you're talking about mate."

They all laugh.

Stevie says "Well I'm sure you've got work to do mate and we should get to bed. Give Jo and the baby a kiss for us and we'll talk soon. Love you."

Bull smiles and says "Yeah I love you both too."

...

Bull walks upstairs to his room, Jo is lying on the bed and as he enters the baby stirs he moves quickly and lifts the baby from his crib and hands him to Jo.

Bull says "Jo I just spoke to Mum and Dad and Stevie said to lie on your back for the first few minutes when you feed Callum."

She looks at him oddly but decides to try. "Oh my god Bull that is so much better."

Bull chuckles and says "Yeah he doesn't sound like he's drowning."

Jo laughs and says "So you thought I was trying to drown our son before?"

Jo is now sitting upright and the baby is feeding quietly when Bull answers "Well either drown him or suffocate him."

Jo smiles at him and says "I wasn't prepared for how full they could get."

He smiles at her and says "Well I think they look great."

Jo chuckles and says "Why am I not surprised by that statement."

He moves over and kisses her. "Jo you know I love all of you don't you."

She laughs and says." Bull Ryan you're full of it."

He laughs too.


	70. Chapter 70

Five days pass and the farms are all cleaned and cleared the rains that came with the storm have been welcomed as they've washed away a lot of dust and topped the tanks and dams up.

Rose and baby Sally are doing well and Cody loves his little sister and keeps trying to kiss her which is very cute.

Leonie has been out a lot with Jake helping around the farm with the boys in tow. Jake is loving having Leonie back out with him and she loves it too they've worked out a system and it's working well.

Nick and Marcus have come over to give Riley a hand with shoeing some of the horses and are about to start when Bull walks up to them. "Morning Uncles."

"Morning Bull. How's Jo and the bub?" Nick asks.

"Yes they're doing great now. "

Marcus says "It's a bit of a learning curve Fatherhood isn't it?"

They all agree.

Bull says "Jo was having a bit of trouble trying not to drown the little guy but Mum offered a suggestion and it worked a treat."

Nick says "Yes your Mum had a few difficulties with the same problem."

Bull chuckles and says "I could imagine."

Riley stands quietly listening then says. "I don't think we need to discuss this subject do you?"

Bull turns and says "Are you alright Uncle Riley?"

Riley looks angry and says "No Bull I'm not alright. I fail to see why your wife's or your Mother's breasts are being discussed so publically. I'd hate to think you'd discuss Kate like this."

He walks back into the stables and leads another horse out into the yard.

Nick and Marcus move off to bring up more horses.

Bull walks over to Riley and says "I'm sorry Uncle Riley you sound really angry."

Riley looks at him and says "Mate don't talk about your Mother or your wife like that in front of me alright, neither deserves to be disrespected like that."

Bull stands chatting to Riley for a while smooths things over and then moves back to the house.

...

Stevie and Alex are having a wonderful time in Europe so far they did the whole coffee shop in Amsterdam the Rhine River Cruise in Germany as they walk in their hotel room door their laptop is ringing Stevie quickly answers.

"Hi Mum!"

"Oh hello Rose how are you?"

" Yes all good here." Rose replies.

Cody is climbing around on Roses' lap and makes sounds that sound like Grandma.

" Gamma ." He says pointing at the computer.

" Gamma ." He says again.

Rose looks shocked and says. "Mum I think he's trying to say Grandma!"

" Gamma ." He says again as Stevie chatters to him.

"How's everything at home?" Stevie asks.

Rose replies "Yes all good Mum everything is going well. The weather has cleared up and the babies are all thriving."

Stevie asks "Have you seen Jo and Bull recently?"

Rose replies "Yes they came over yesterday. Oh Mum Callum is so cute and watching Bull with him is wonderful. He's so big and yet so gentle with him."

Stevie smiles and thinks back to Alex with Bull as a baby.

Stevie glances sideways and Alex comes into view with two beers. "Hey Rose how are you? Hey Cody How's Grandpa's boy?"

Cody giggles and touches the screen Alex places his finger against the little boys hand. "I'm good thanks Dad. How's Venice?"

Alex answers "We just came back from a Gondola ride which was great. Did you and Jack do that when you were here?" Alex makes funny faces at Cody and the little boy laughs.

Rose replies "Yes we did we went to a restaurant and then the ride home. The hotel organized it all. I loved it."

Alex says "Yes that's what we've just done tonight."

Rose says "So where are you off to next?"

Stevie replies "We've got two nights Austria, two in Hungary then one each in Romania and Bulgaria then we're in Greece for five nights."

Rose smiles and says "I loved Greece especially the cruising the Greek Islands. Topless bathing Mum all the way."

Stevie laughs and says "Now that I'm looking forward too."

Alex quips "Me too."

Rose is distracted and obviously talking to someone. " Oh hang on Bull's here and wants to talk you, Right I'd better get going. We're going over to Drover's for lunch today Auntie Sally and Uncle Dave are back."

Alex and Stevie blow kisses to Cody and Rose helps him do the same. They ask Rose to give Dave and Sally all their best and they'll ring again when they get to Greece.

Bull sits in front of the screen and turns around waiting for Rose to leave then he says "Mum would you mind I just need to talk to Dad for a minute."

Stevie grins and moves away.

"What's up son?" Alex asks.

Bull explains the conversation earlier with Nick, Marcus and Riley and how Riley got all defensive.

Alex laughs.

Bulls looks serious and says " It's not funny Dad he was really upset."

Alex smiles at his son " I'm sure he was mate but I'm laughing because he did the same to me years ago when Mum was feeding you and you let go, Riley was sitting opposite was very embarrassed and so was Mum she cried and I made light of the entire incident and he tore strips off me for speaking about her publicly. Don't take it the wrong way mate, he's a bloody good friend and he is only protecting your Mum and Jo's dignity. "

Bull smiles and says " I was more concerned that I'd made him angry at me now I understand where he's coming from thanks Dad."

As Alex closes the laptop Stevie grins at him." You and the boys have interesting conversations Alex!"

He smiles at her and says " Yes sometimes we do."

He wraps his arms around her and says "So topless sunbathing Mrs Ryan?"

She chuckles and says "Yes I thought it might be fun."

He smiles then kisses her.

"I don't think I'm thirsty anymore" She says.

Alex smiles and kisses her again but this time he doesn't stop.

...

Nick and Tess are out fencing together. "Tess can you pass me the strainers please?"

Tess leans down and moves to pass Nick the strainers and says "When are we going to take our next holiday Nick?"

He stops and looks at her and says "Well where do you want to go Tess and when?"

She looks at him and says "Did you look at Stevie and Alex's itinerary? I'd love to do that but I'd also like to do the UK as well."

He smiles at her and says "We'll have a look when we get home Tess we can go anytime you want."

She walks over to him smiling and says "Really Nick?"

He hugs her and says "Tess every time we go away it just gives the children more experience running the farms they haven't let us down yet."

Tess says "I love going on holidays on our own Nick but time spent with Alex and Stevie is always fun too. We've had some fantastic holidays with them over the years.""

Nick agrees and says "Alex wanted to only take Stevie this time though Tess."

Tess smiles and says "They're back in London in three weeks time. I wonder if we could meet up with them and get them to do the UK leg with us then we could go on alone for Europe."

Nick smiles and says "We might be pushing it Tess to get organized in three weeks. UK pubs with Stevie and Alex sounds like fun though. We'll have a look at the internet when we get back and ring them and see what they think."

Tess smiles and says "Charlottes due to have the baby next week and that will be exciting. Stevie and Alex might not want to delay anymore than twenty one days because they'll want to get home to meet Callum and Charlotte's baby."

Nick says "Come on Tess all this daydreaming isn't fixing the fence."

Tess stops working again and says "Bugger I just thought we can't do Europe then at all because we've organized the pool party and BBQ for Stevie and Alex's anniversary."

Nick says "We missed their wedding Tess we can't miss this."

Tess says "No we can't but we could still do the UK with them and be back in time."

Nick laughs and says "You're determined to have a holiday aren't you?"

She grins and moves closer to him and says. "I just like making love to you in unfamiliar settings. "

He laughs and says "So you have a fetish for motel rooms Tess."

She giggles and says "Something like that."

He kisses her then steps back and says "You're distracting me Tess, the fence first."

Tess smiles at him as she picks up the strainers and says. "You're no fun Husband!"

He grins and says "I'll be loads of fun later Wifey."

She giggles again as says "Promise."

He gestures and says "Cross my heart."

...

Dave, Sally and their family have returned to Drovers Run after two weeks away.

Jodie and Matt greet them "Oh Sally the holiday obviously agreed with you. You look fantastic."

Jodie says as she hugs her friend.

Sally replies "It was awesome Jodie we just laid around by the pool, the boys swam every day. I couldn't have been more relaxed if I tried and the weather was perfect."

Kate and Rose have joined them and Kate says "You were so pale before you left but a bit of sunshine has made you look so much healthier Sally."

Everyone agrees.

The group sits around chatting and catching up on what's been happening. Dave and Sally are thrilled to meet baby Callum and congratulate Bull and Jo as they arrive.

They all enjoy lunch and the afternoon rolls away easily as the chat about the farms and the new babies.

Around three pm the laptop begins making noise Jodie is inside and hears it as she opens the video calling, Alex's voice booms. "Jodes how in the hell are you?"

Jodie laughs and says "Good Alex how's the holiday?"

"Brilliant!" He replies.

"Just a quick call Jodes we're about to head to Vienna. How are Sally and Dave?"

Jodie replies. "They're fantastic Alex. The holiday has done them the world of good. Sally looks fabulous."

Nick is walking past and hears Alex, entering the room he says "G'day."

Jodie moves out of the room and leaves the brothers talking. "Nicholas how are you mate? How's Tess and are you a Grandpa yet?"

Nick laughs and says "Good, Great and not yet!"

Alex laughs and says "Look mate I'd love to chat but we're about to board the coach for Austria. I just wanted to see how Dave and Sally went so can you give them our love and tell them we'll call them next week when we get to Greece."

Nick says "Yes no worries I've got a question for you Alex, Tess and I are going to do an eleven day tour of the UK and we want to tie it in with the end of your trip. Tess wants to know if you'd join us?"

Stevie has walked back into the room and heard the question.

Alex looks at her and says "What do you think Stevie?"

They quickly discuss the farms needs, the children's needs and Callum whom they haven't met yet.

Alex says "Nick have a yarn to our lot and see whether they can spare us and we'll contact you tomorrow afternoon."

Nick smiles and says "Righto I'll talk to you then. Bye"

The laptop is silent.

...

Nick walks back outside and passes on Alex and Stevie's best wishes to everyone.

Alex and Stevie's children discuss the extended holiday and decide as they're already over there it would be silly to bring them home when with a little extra hard work they can all manage.

Riley says "Well we've done it before I'm sure we can do it again."

Nick says "Well if Charlotte has the baby on time Harrison will be back on board."

Everyone looks at Charlotte and she laughs and says "I'm doing my best here."

Everyone laughs.

Kate asks "Have you got your names sorted Charlotte?"

Charlotte smiles and says "Yes we have if it's a girl Emma Prudence Louise and a boy Hamish Nicholas McLeod Ryan."

Kate says "You're not using your mum's name?"

Charlotte smiles and says "Only her middle name.

There are way too many comparisons in this family as it is and if we have a daughter I want her to be her own person not the ghost of my Mother."

Nick moves off, uncomfortable with the comparison word a little bit too close to home for his liking.

**If you're reading and you like this or even if you don't leave please some sort of message Thanks **


	71. Chapter 71

Later that night Charlotte and Harrison get into their car and drive off unseen and unheard by the family. Charlotte is in labour and like all things in her life she likes privacy.

By the time Nick rises in the morning he's a Grandfather but is unaware.

He's making coffee when he hears the back door.

Harrison enters the room with a big smile on his face and says "Beautiful morning isn't it Grandpa?"

Nick looks at his son and says "Yes it is Harry. How's Charlotte this morning?"

Harrison grins and says. "She's beautiful Dad and so is our son!""

Nick looks at him for a minute registers what he's said grins and says "Harrison where's Charlotte?"

Harrison says "In the maternity ward of Fisher hospital!"

Nick reaches him in one step and hugs him tightly and says "Oh congratulations Mate are they both alright?"

Harrison chuckles and says "Yes they are Dad. He was born around two am this morning and I stayed for a while until Charlotte fell asleep. I'm just home for a shower and some clothes."

Nick grins and says "Have you told your Mother?"

Harrison smiles and says "Yes I went there first, she cried."

Nick smiles and says "Yes babies have that affect on women. Gee that was quick!"

Harrison laughs and says "No not really she was in labour here yesterday."

Nick looks shocked and asks "Why didn't she say something?"

Harrison laughs and says "She is as cool as a cucumber in a crisis and she just wanted it to be herself and I. We left about half past nine for the hospital and he was born about half an hour after we got there."

Nick smiles and says "So how big is he?"

Harrison says "Well he's a Ryan so a healthy nine pounder."

Nick chuckles and says. "Charlotte's ok though?"

Harrison says "She's great. I'm in awe of her Dad childbirth is so god damn scary and painful and wonderful all at the same time."

Nick nods and says "Yes it is Harry yes it is. Hey what's his name?"

Harrison smiles and says "Hamish Nicholas McLeod Ryan."

...

Tess enters the room and says "Good morning Harry you're out and about early."

Harrison grins and says "Well that's just what new Fathers do isn't it!"

Tess hugs him and says "When Harry?"

Harrison says "Around two am this morning Mother and Son are great. I'm recovering well and his name is Hamish Nicholas McLeod Ryan, he's nine pounds and Charlotte is wonderful."

...

Over at Wilgul everyone is up and ready to face a new day. Grace is at the sink rinsing her cup when she feels Marcus's arms sliding around her waist.

He nuzzles into her neck and says "Good Morning."

She laughs and says "Good morning you were gone early."

Marcus says "Yes I had to bring a herd in with Ben and Phil. I'm back now though, what have you got planned for the morning?"

Grace laughs and says "Why don't you just ask me too..."

He spins her around quickly and kisses her as he releases her she says "Come on then."

He chuckles as he follows her back to their room.

...

In Fisher it's early in the afternoon when Nick and Tess enter Charlotte's room they greet her with hugs and kisses and hold the new baby.

"Oh Charlotte he's adorable."

Charlotte smiles and says "Yes we think so. Aunty Tess who do you think he looks like?"

Tess gazes at him for awhile and says "He's a bit of a mixture I think Bom he looks a bit like my Dad and I think with a bit of Harrison tossed in."

Charlotte says "I've only seen photos of Jack McLeod but I think I see that too."

...

Nick laptop starts making noises and he quickly explains how they're expecting a call from Alex so they brought it with them.

Alex's voice booms "G'day Nicholas How are you?"

Nick grins and says "I'm fantastic mate. I've got a surprise visitor for you. Nick turns the laptop to show Alex, Tess is holding the baby.

Alex says "That's not Callum!"

Tess laughs and says "You're right this is Hamish Nicholas McLeod Ryan!"

Alex yells "Stevie quick come here."

"Oh my goodness he's adorable Tess you're a Nana?" Stevie gushes.

Tess laughs and says "I guess so! Am I great aunt Tess or step Nana?"

Stevie laughs and says. "He can't talk yet you've got awhile to work it out. Where are Charlotte and Harrison?"

Nick spins the laptop and Stevie and Alex congratulate Harrison and Charlotte.

Charlotte says "Auntie Stevie who do you think he looks like. Tess moves closer to the laptop and at the same time Stevie and Alex both say "Jack McLeod!"

Charlotte laughs and says "Really you both think that!"

Stevie says "Oh god yes Charlotte definitely."

Harrison laughs and says. "Actually were going to call him McLeod as a first name maybe we should Lottie if the resemblance is that strong."

Tess says "McLeod Ryan. Mac Ryan. I like it."

Charlotte laughs and says "Yes I like it too. If we name him that no one will need to ask about his parents in this district will they?"

They all laugh.

"Anyway we'll take our conversation out into the hall."Nick says.

Leaving Charlotte and Harrison with the baby Tess joins Nick in the hall.

...

They discuss the holiday with Stevie and Alex and agree to meet at the Savoy Hotel in twenty four days time.

Nick says "So how was Amsterdam."

Stevie chuckles when Alex replies. "Interesting mate"

Nick laughs and says "You tried it didn't you?"

Alex laughs and says "Let's just say something's are best left unsaid."

Tess asks "Stevie what did you do?"

Stevie cracks up laughing and says "What makes you think I did something wrong Tess?"

Tess laughs and says "Stevie I know you so well. What did you do?'

Stevie laughs and says "Just a bit of topless bathing."

Tess looks disappointed and says "Is that all?"

Alex laughs and says "We'd been sitting in the coffee house then went to watch the boats in the sunshine."

Tess and Nick roar laughing. "Oh Stevie you didn't?"

Stevie giggles and says. "Well I was hot."

Alex chuckles and says "The police were appreciative but laws are laws, topless bathing at some beaches not in parks. They let her off with a warning."

Stevie giggles and says "I won't be trying it again that's for sure; I really don't need to be quite that relaxed."

They all laugh.

...

Back at Wilgul Grace and Marcus are in the stables and Marcus says "Hey Grace."

She replies "Yes Marcus."

"Stella and Keira aren't interested in the farm at all are they?"

Grace looks at him and says "No they're not Marcus never really have been. Why?"

"Well I was thinking we should buy some units as an investment and they can live in one if they want."

Grace looks at him and says "They're both at Uni in Melbourne but where did you think you'd buy units?"

He replies "Melbourne seems like the obvious choice or Sydney because of their courses that's where they end up."

Grace laughs and says "What lawyers aren't needed anywhere else in Australia?"

Marcus looks at her and says "We'll talk to them and see where they think they'll end up and work on the idea from there."

...

A week later Stevie and Alex arrive in Greece.

Tess and Nick are counting the days until they fly out and all the new babies and parents have settled back into farm life.

Jack and Jessie Power have sold Naroo and will relocate to Gungellan early in the New Year they've flown in to see the new baby and are thrilled to be Grandparents.

Georgia has flown in for a week as well but will fly back out on Sunday night.

Charlotte is home with baby McLeod but already he's been nicknamed Mac. They discussed his name and decided McLeod Ryan has a great sound to it and Mac is nice too.

Harrison is besotted with the baby and is loving and attentive to Charlotte. Life is just as she'd always dreamed it would be and she couldn't be happier.

Jo to has found Motherhood just as she'd hoped, Bull is wonderful with her and the baby and does whatever he can for them when he's not out on the farm.

Leonie is struggling with the twins they're growing rapidly and moving around she tries to rest but finds she's constantly tired.

She's chatted to Kate about it and Kate's been fantastic helping where ever she can. They've formed a strong bond because of the shared multiple birth connection.

...

Bull and Jake are down at the stables with Riley refitting two of the stalls.

"Have you heard from your Mum and Dad?" Riley asks.

"Not for a few days they'll ring once they settle in Greece." Jake replies.

Bull adds. "They're touring the Greek Island for three or four days, then they're off to Florence."

Riley says "All of their hard work has certainly paid off."

Bull agrees and says "Yeah they aren't afraid of hard work that's for sure."

Riley laughs and says "Mate you haven't seen them work hard! Bull when you were little is when all the hard work went into these farms."

Riley continues "When they were having you they never stopped. I've seen your Mother mustering cattle pregnant and with severe morning sickness. We did one run where she must have stopped to vomit five or six times. You're Old man would try to get her to take it easy but she just kept going."

Bull looks shocked and says "I didn't know that."

Riley continues. "When she had you, it was harvest time and your Old man worked as long as the grass stayed dry. He'd be out there for twelve or fourteen hours a day when all he wanted to do was be with you and your Mum."

Jake says. "We're lucky then aren't we that when the girls had the Bubs we've been able to spend time with them."

Riley nods and says " Well even though the farms are bigger now when you think about Wilgul, Drover's and Kilarney and how many were here back then the workloads were huge. Look at the workload your Mum and Aunties still have and take them out of the picture with pregnancy and it's a huge amount of work that had to be redistributed around. Your Mum rode until she was around eight months pregnant with you Bull. Supply runs and minor maintenance was all handled by the girls when they were pregnant or once they sorted out their babies with feeding and sleeping."

Jake says "Our girls get it easy then don't they?"

Riley laughs and says "I wouldn't say it was easy Jake just not as hard as it was. All the plans and improvements your Father and Uncles implemented with their wives helped to make everything uniform and flow smoothly. These farm just about run themselves now."

Bull laughs and says. "I can remember being in the shearing sheds when I was so little."

Riley replies "I wasn't here when George was born but I know you're Mum was back shearing when Georgia was about three months old."

Bull smiles and says "Yeah Mum's told us about some of the times when they were all having us."

Jake says "They're all away more and more do you think that's deliberate?"

Riley says "Yeah of course it is! Plus they've earned the break and all of you need to learn to run the farms without them."

Jake says "I can't imagine the farms without them calling the shots."

Bull says "Jake we have to step up and take over they have worked so hard over the years so we could all earn our livings from the farms. If we fail then every sacrifice they've ever made was for nothing."

Jake looks at his brother and says "You've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

Bull looks at Jake and says "Well haven't you?"

Jake laughs and says " Not really two years ago I was worried about how I'd go living away from home and going to school in a different state and here I am married with two children and now you're talking about taking over!"

Bulls laughs and says "I'm not saying we're taking over I'm saying that's what they want us to do eventually."

Riley laughs and says " Don't worry Jake they're not going to stay in Europe the grandchildren will bring them back just expect that they'll be away more often and that's how it should be."

They all laugh and continue working


	72. Chapter 72

Kate and Leonie are sitting having a coffee and a chat outside.

Leonie says."Kate I'm so grateful for all the help you've given me. I just don't understand why I'm so tired all the time. The boys sleep through the night now and even though I'm back helping on the farm we're fairly early to bed and Jake helps so much."

Kate says "It might be time to go to the Doctor Leonie you may be lacking in iron."

Leonie says " I never even considered that I'll ring and see if I can get an appointment."

Kate says " I'll watch the boys go and do it now."

Ten minutes later Leonie returns and says " I've got an appointment at 2pm today."

Kate smiles and says" Leave the boys with me Leonie it'll be a nice break for you and I'll get to have lots of cuddles with them."

Leonie says. " Are you sure Kate haven't you got work to do?"

Kate says " Yeah I have but they can come with me . I've got a fairly easy afternoon today."

" Leonie, How are you?" Doctor O'Donnell asks.

Leonie smiles and says. " Mostly I'm fine but I'm just so tired all the time."

The doctor looks at her and says. "Well you've got two little boys that are on the move and are you still feeding them yourself?"

Leonie replies ." Yes I am. I have a friend that also has twins and she suggested I come to see you because I may be anaemic."

Doctor O'Donnell asks. " Are the babies sleeping through the night Leonie?"

She replies " Yes they are and Jake helps all the time when he's not out on the farm. So I'm a bit baffled as to why I'm tired all the time."

The Doctor smiles and says " The Ryan's have a fairly good support system don't they?"

Leonie grins and says. "Yes we do although Stevie and Alex are overseas at the moment but I was tired before they left."

The Doctor checks a few details and takes some blood samples then says. " Leonie I'd like to do a pregnancy test as well."

Leonie replies. " I don't think that's the problem I'm on the pill!"

The Doctor smiles and says." Humour me!"

Ten minutes later the Doctor walks back into the room and sits down. " Leonie the test was positive."

Leonie is shocked and says." Please tell me you're joking!"

The Doctor smiles and says. " No you're definitely pregnant. We'll do an examination and I'll send you for and ultra sound."

...

Back on Kilarney Kate is minding Archer and Hudson while Leonie is at the Doctors.

As Leonie pulls up Kate spots her and walks out and calls " How'd you go ?"

Leonie smiles and replies. " Nothing to report so far, they've taken blood tests and I'll find out in a couple of days. Thanks for minding the boys Kate."

Kate smiles and says " No worries, I've had a lovely afternoon with them they're very easy going aren't they."

Leonie says. " Yeah they've got Jakes temperament. Kate the Doctor suggested I wean the boys. Any tips for me?"

Kate says " It should be fairly easy Leonie they both drink out of training cups quite well. The hard part will be the discomfort for you."

The two women discuss the best way to begin weaning and Leonie thanks Kate and heads back to the main house . Leonie feeds the boys they're evening meal and feeds them herself and decides in the morning she'll begin to ween them.

Jake and Bull arrive back at the house and both men help their wives with the final stages of getting the babies off to bed.

Leonie says. " Jake can we talk for a minute?"

He smiles and hugs her and says " Sure do you want to sit here or will we go for a walk?"

She smiles and says " A walk might be nice."

...

The head outside and walk towards the stables.

Jake has his arm draped around Leonie's shoulder.

Leonie explains about Kate minding the boys while she went to the Doctors.

Jake asks "So are you anaemic?"

Leonie replies. "I get the results in a couple of days."

Jake stops and hugs her for a little while then asks. " What did you want to talk about Leo?"

She holds him tightly and says " Jake how many children do you want?"

He laughs and says. " Oh I don't know we're pretty busy with the boys at the moment but three of four maybe. Why?"

She continues to hold him and he lifts her face to look at her and her eyes are full of tears .

" Hey what's wrong?" He asks.

" Jake I'm pregnant again!" She says as the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

He smiles at her and as he wipes the tears he says. "Why are you crying Leo?"

She looks at him and says " Aren't you cross with me?"

He stops smiling and says " Why would I be cross with you?"

Leonie replies. " Jake the boys are only nine months old and I haven't done much farm work lately which makes it harder for you and now I'm pregnant again!"

He laughs , hugs her and says. "Leo I'm thrilled your pregnant. I love being a Father and I love you."

She looks at him and says " Really you're happy about this?"

He kisses her softly and says. " Of course I am Leo I know we'll be busier but the more the merrier, plus Mum and Dad will be rapt."

Leo smiles and says " Jake I love you , nothing is ever a problem is it?"

Jake grins and says. " How far are you?"

Leonie answers. " The Doctor thinks around six weeks but I have to go for an ultra sound. "

Jake says. " So that's why you're so tired all the time."

She smiles and says. " I guess so and Jake the Doctors suggested I wean the boys."

Jake smiles and says. " Any wonder you're tired, the boys get all their nourishment from you and a baby gets all the goodies first nothing left for you Leo. You poor old thing."

She laughs and says " Yes thanks Jake make me feel good."

He laughs and says " Oh I'm sure I can think of other ways to make you feel good Leo."

She laughs and hugs him tightly.

Leonie says " Jake what if it's twins again?"

He grins and says " Twin girls would be perfect."

Leonie says " So you'd be fine if it's twins again?"

Jake laughs and says "Yeah I guess. It will be funny if it's just one on it's own."

Leonie offers. " So you'd like a little girl this time?"

Jake hugs her and says. " So long as it's healthy Leo but yeah a little girl would be nice."

Lincoln has taken the afternoon off work so he can pick Georgia up from the airport.

" I've missed you so much." Lincoln tells Georgia as she hugs him.

She chuckles and says " Four more weeks and I'll be home for good. You can hug me anytime you want."

Lincoln looks down at her and reaches to kiss her.

As he releases her lips from his kiss he breathes deeply and says. "Four weeks seems like such a long time George."

She smiles and says. " Yes I know but look at how much time has passed and it's nothing."

He smiles and kisses her again. " Mmm I've dreamt about kissing you." She grins.

He laughs and says " Just kissing me."

She laughs too and says. " I'm not saying anymore. Let's go and see these babies."

She takes his hand and they move towards the car and all he can think of is wanting to hold her, kiss her and make love to her.

Lincoln smiles to himself all he really wants to do is marry her and spend the rest of his life with her.

His life is a waiting game.

He can't bring the subject up yet she's got more on her mind with exams coming up.

She's eighteen now but he wants to do this right, Stevie and Alex are away and even though he has a great relationship with them he's unsure how Alex will react when he asks for her hand. But he's happy to wait she's worth the wait.

Beside him Georgia says " Lincoln what are you grinning about?"

He smiles at her and says " I was just thinking about after we visit the new babies and we're alone."

She smiles reaches over and kisses him and says " I've missed you too."

...

Bull has Callum in his arms and Jo is just making coffee when Georgia walks into the house.

" Hi I'm home where is everyone?"

Jo calls " We're in the kitchen George!"

Georgia whizzes into the kitchen and hugs Jo " Congratulations Jo"

Jo hugs Georgia and says. " Thanks George he's pretty damn cute!"

Georgia chuckles and says " Are you talking about my nephew or my big brother?"

Jo laughs and says " Both!"

Georgia smiles and says " Right I've flown all this way just for a hug so hand him over."

Bull laughs and says " So I'm not worth hugging anymore!"

Georgia chuckles as Jo takes the baby from Bull.

He laughs as he reaches down and lifts Georgia up and hugs her and says " Welcome home Sis it's good to see you."

She hugs him tightly and says " Well I actually came to see your son. Congratulations though."

Bull laughs and spins her around placing her back onto the floor he quips. " I was hoping you might have missed me a little bit George."

She laughs as Jo hands the baby to her and says . "Bully I always miss you."

He smiles to himself knowing it's true because he's always glad to see his little sister and he knows she's glad to see him too.

"Oh my God he's adorable Bully!"

Bull places his arms around Jo and smiles down at Georgia and Callum and says. "Yeah he is."

Georgia kisses the little boys head and says "Hello Callum. I love your name and you are so very handsome."

She looks up at Lincoln and says "Don't you love the smell of newborn babies."

Lincoln smiles at her and says "Yeah I've never really noticed it before but they do have a lovely smell about them."

Georgia kisses the baby again then says to Jo. " How's he feeding Jo?"

Jo laughs and says " Like a piglet!"

Georgia laughs loudly and says. " I've heard the stories about Bull as a baby is he that noisy?"

Jo laughs and says " Uncle Nick and Auntie Tess say he's worse. It's quite embarrassing there's no way to be discreet."

Georgia laughs and says " Mum says when Bull was a baby it was pretty embarrassing with all the noise he made."

Georgia and Lincoln spend an hour or so with Jo , Bull and the baby then they head over to visit Rose, Jack, Cody and baby Sally Rose.

" Oh George it's so good to see you again!" Rose says as Georgia hugs her.

" Rosie you look great you've lost heaps of weight since I saw you last."

Rose grins and says "Well it's been a little while you'd hope so."

The two sisters chatter at a hundred miles an hour discussing the babies and Georgia's exams and her coming home.

Lincoln and Jack have taken Cody outside to play and Georgia looks around and says " Rose I want to talk to you about something."

Rose says " Sure what's up?'

Georgia says " Do you think Mum and Dad would be angry if I don't want to go to university."

Rose says " Well you're doing the traineeship next year anyway aren't you?"

Georgia says " Rose I don't want to go to Uni at all I want to just do the traineeship and stay here on Kilarney full stop."

Rose looks stunned and says " I don't know George. What's changed your mind?"

Georgia smiles and says " Lincoln."

Rose looks angry and says " What he's talked you out of Uni?"

Georgia smiles and says " Oh god no he's the one that has encouraged me to work so hard and to get the great results I have so far. Rose he's been so patient waiting for me to finish school and I know I don't want to do anymore. I just want him."

Rose looks shocked and says " Georgia you've not long turned eighteen, don't you want to get a higher education and travel."

Georgia says " Rose I've lived overseas and travelled through Europe and for what I want to do here I don't need a higher education. I'm top of my class in business admin, I've also topped the class for Ag Sciences. I want to get married and have babies Rose."

Rose looks stunned and says " Babies! Georgia have you really thought about this ? What does Lincoln think about all of this?"

Georgia says " We haven't discussed it but I'm certain he feels the same as me but when ever I've tried to bring the subject up he reminds me about my studies and finishing high school and doing the right thing by Mum and Dad. He doesn't want to get them offside."

Rose says. " George I think you should put all of these ideas to the back of your mind until after exams and wait to see what Lincolns next move is."

Georgia looks a bit cross and says " What do you mean his next move?"

Rose smiles and says " Don't get all defensive George. I just meant if he feels the same as you as soon as your exams are finished you'll know about it."

Georgia smiles and says. " Rosie please don't say anything to anyone about this discussion not even to Jack."

Rose hugs her sister and says. " I promise George."

Georgia smiles and says " Jo said would you all like to come over for dinner on Saturday night."

Rose smiles and says. " Sounds like fun tell her we'd love too."

Georgia and Lincoln pull up to Charlotte and Harrisons place and as they do Georgia says " Lincoln before we go inside I want to ask you something?"

He looks at her and says " Oh Ok what?"

Georgia inhales and says "Have you thought much about us after I finish my exams?"

He looks like a rabbit caught in headlights.

" Where did that come from he asks?"

She smiles watching his reaction and leans forward and kisses him and says. " It doesn't matter forget I asked."

He doesn't know what to say or how to respond so he begins. "George let's just get you past exams and then we'll talk about anything you want. I do think about us all the time but for now let's just enjoy being together and wait for exams to be over ok."

She smiles to herself knowing him so well, all his diversion has done is convince her he feels the same as she does, which makes her love him even more.


	73. Chapter 73

Inside Charlotte is thrilled to see Georgia and Lincoln.

As the girls hug one another Georgia says " Congratulations guys. I love his name Charlotte it's beautiful. Auntie Claire would love it."

Charlotte hugs her tighter, both women knowing it was the perfect thing to say.

Charlotte wipes tears from her eyes and says " Georgia you always get straight to the point just like your Mum."

They both laugh and Georgia asks " Is that a good trait?"

Charlotte and Harry both say " Yes it is because we always know where we stand and what you're thinking."

Georgia laughs and says " So where are you hiding him ? You know he's been waiting to meet me!"

Charlotte walks over to the crib and lifts the sleeping bundle and hands him to Georgia.

" Oh hello McLeod aren't you just about the most handsome boy in the world."

She reaches down and kisses him so softly and runs her cheek across his head " Oh Charlotte he's so soft."

Harry laughs and says " Excuse me you can't say my son's soft."

They all laugh.

Georgia says " Oh Charlotte he's perfect."

Charlotte smiles and says " Georgia I never thought I could be so clever but yes he's perfect."

The girls laugh.

Georgia hands the baby to Lincoln.

She hugs Harry and says " Harry he's a little ripper well done."

Harry laughs and says " Thanks George. We think we're pretty damn clever."

Georgia smiles and says " I'd have to agree with you Harry."

Lincoln and Georgia stay with Charlotte and Harry for half an hour or so then hug them both and head back out to the car and head back to see Leonie and Jake.

...

As they drive along Lincoln says " You've had fun with all of these babies today George."

She speaks quickly and shocks him to the core when she says " Yes I love them and I want one."

He remains silent, she glances over at him and he's grinning.

He looks at her and says "You've never been backwards at coming forwards have you!"

She laughs and says. " Well if we can't tell each other the truth what is the point of being together."

He chuckles and says ." I think you need to finish high school first."

She looks at him and says " Ok."

He laughs.

...

Later Jake and Leonie arrive back at Kilarney from the ultra sound they're both very excited as everything is progressing nicely and Leonie is actually almost eight weeks pregnant.

"Mum and Dad are supposed to ring tomorrow night Leo shall we tell them then?"

Leonie grins and says " We might as well your Mum is pretty good at guessing anyway."

As they pull in Jake says " When do you want to tell the others?'

Leonie smiles and says " It's up to you Jake."

He smiles leans over and kisses her and says. " I think I'll ring Mum and Dad and then we'll tell the others today."

Leonie laughs and says " Today!"

He nods.

...

Stevie and Alex have just finished showering after a day on the beach when the computer alerts them to a video call.

" Damn always interruptions." Alex laments as he releases Stevie from his embrace and she grabs a robe chuckling to herself .

As Alex opens the computer and sees Leonie and Jake he jokes "This better be good Jake! I was about to ravish your Mother."

Leonie giggles and Jake says " Steady on Old man way to much information."

Alex laughs and says " How are you both and how are my grandsons? "

Leonie says " We're great and your grandsons told me they're missing you both very much. They're both crawling now so it's go go go ."

Stevie and Alex laugh.

"How's the holiday?" Leonie asks.

"We're having a wonderful time thanks. This is our second last day in Greece and the weather is perfect and the beaches are beautiful we've spent the day there and we haven't been back long. Florence the day after tomorrow." Stevie says.

Jake offers " You both look very relaxed and very brown. Even you look alright Old man."

Alex says " Yeah that's what happens when you lay around on the beach all day. So what are you two up to anyway? We were going to ring you all tomorrow night."

Jake grins and says " We just wanted to show you both something."

Alex says " Righto."

Jake grins as Leonie slides the ultra sound photo in front of the camera. It takes a second for Alex and Stevie to register and then they both smile and say. "Congratulations! How far are you?"

Jake says " We've only known a couple of days and had an ultra sound today. Leonie's around eight weeks. Everything is as it should be and there's only one this time around."

Stevie smiles and says " That explains the tiredness Leo I wondered if that's what was going on."

Leonie laughs and says . " Stevie I just said to Jake you're Mum is probably already onto us."

Alex quips " Gee we go away for a few weeks and there's a bloody population explosion over there."

They all laugh.

Stevie asks " What did Harry and Charlotte end up calling the little fellow ?"

Jake grins and says " McLeod it's an awesome name I think, he's already being called Mac though."

Alex and Stevie both agree McLeod Ryan is a great name for a little boy especially Claire's grandson.

The subject changes quickly as they talk about Archer and Hudson and the new baby. They only talk briefly as they'll call again tomorrow night.

Jake says " Righto we'd best be off George is minding the boys for us so we'd better go a relieve her. Hang on for a moment though George wants to talk to you."

...

"Hey Mum! Hi Dad!" Georgia says happily.

" Hi Kitten." Alex says.

" What's on your mind Bub?" Stevie asks knowing something big is coming just by the look on Georgia's face. Alex hasn't noticed anything different.

Georgia grins and says " Just wanted to let you know. The babies are all beautiful and thriving. My studies are all on track and I'm confidant of top marks again and I wanted to let you know I'm pregnant!"

Stevie looks thoughtfully at her and just says. "Georgia!"

Alex takes a second to register what's been said then he reacts " You're what? How far? Where's Lincoln?"

Georgia laughs and says. " No I'm not really."

Alex visably relaxes and says" Good you need to concentrate on your exams kitten. Bloody hell you almost gave me a heart attack."

Stevie says " Alex settle for a moment. Georgia talk to me."

Alex knows the cue and understands that something else is going on and Stevie's noticed, she always does.

Georgia smiles and says " I'm not going to university the year after next. I want to do the traineeship and stay on Kilarney."

Stevie says " Is this open to debate Georgia?"

Georgia grins and says. " No Mum I know you'd like it to be but I'm eighteen now and I want to stay with Lincoln he's been very patient and he's pushed for me to excel at school to keep our end of the bargain with Dad, which we've done. I'm sure you'd both agree my school work has actually improved while we've been together. Who knows somewhere down the track I may want to further my education but for now I don't."

Alex guards his words carefully and asks " What does Lincoln think about all of this Georgia?"

Georgia smiles and replies. "He doesn't know I'm even talking to you both. I think he's going to ask me to marry him when I graduate and I'm going to say yes."

Alex is floored Stevie grins at his physical reaction. She'd bet his heart is pounding.

Alex says " I think you might be jumping the gun Georgia. How can you know that?"

She smiles and says " Dad we've been together a while now and if I don't know him by now I should walk away. I told him I want a baby and he just grinned and said I should concentrate on my studies."

Stevie laughs.

Alex says " You told him you want a baby!"

Georgia says " Well just in case he's a bit slow like you were Dad I thought I'd let him know where I want to go."

Stevie laughs when Alex says " Bloody hell that's a bit forward Georgia telling a man you want a baby! You weren't brought up to speak like that!"

Georgia retorts " Yes I was that's exactly how you and Mum brought us up. Speak the truth and tell it like it is!"

Stevie puts her hand on Alex's arm and speaks to Georgia. " So when might we expect this new grandchild Bub?"

Georgia laughs and says " Well let's see I've got exams, then Christmas, a year of my traineeship, somewhere in there we'll get engaged and then married. Oh I guess the year after next or maybe the one after that." Stevie grins and nods.

Alex exhales and says " So you don't mean right now?"

Georgia laughs and says " Steady on Dad I'm only eighteen."

Alex grins and shakes his head. " Right so this was really about not going to Uni."

Georgia laughs and so does Stevie when Georgia says " Dad you are getting so much better at understanding the women in your life."

Alex chuckles and says " Cowgirl I need a beer."

Georgia smiles and says " I love you both I'll talk to soon. Mum I think he actually needs a whiskey. Bye."

...

The video link breaks and Alex closes the laptop and says " Bloody hell Stevie feel my heart beat."

She places her hand on his chest and says. " Oh let's see if we can speed that up a bit." He grins as she lets her robe drop to the floor and reaches up to kiss him.


	74. Chapter 74

Tess is wide awake with Nick sleeping on her shoulder when the captain announces they are descending into London.

Nick stirs as Tess kisses his forehead and whispers " Nick wake up."

He reaches across her and says " But I'm finally comfortable Tess."

She giggles and says. " Alex and Stevie will be waiting for us. Nick think of that lovely bed at the Savoy with your name on it!"

He sits bolt upright and says " Do we have a spa Tess?"

She laughs and says "No but apparently the baths are huge and so are the beds."

Nick grins and says. " I like our room already. "

Tess giggles and kisses him.

...

In the airport lounge Alex and Stevie are waiting for the flight to land.

" Stevie what do you want to do today?"

Stevie brushes the hair behind her ear and says. " I think we'll wait until Tess and Nick are with us Alex they might want to just rest they've had a long flight."

He leans across the table and grinning says " That sounds like fun Cowgirl."

She chuckles and says " Alex do you ever not think about sex?"

He smiles and whispers " When it comes to thinking about you No."

She leans over and accepts a kiss.

He laughs and says "You always make out like it's me but I'm onto you."

She leans back and folds her arms across her chest and says. "I don't know what you're talking about Alex."

He laughs and says. " Right there you're signature move arms across your chest it's not your folded arms you want me to look at."

She laughs and unfolds her arms and as she leans forward about to speak.

" See you're doing it again leaning forward revealing all to me."

She laughs sits back pushes her hair back behind her ear he says.

" Now you're showing me your neck willing me to nuzzle into it."

She laughs and says " Now you're just making it up Alex."

He laughs and says "Everything you do is a signal Beautiful and I'm good at reading signals."

She laughs and says "Alex Ryan you are full of it."

They both laugh.

...

Finally Tess and Nick are through customs.

"Oh wow you guys look great!" Tess says hugging them both.

Nick agrees and says " You've spent a lot of time on the beach haven't you."

Before they answer Nick flicks Stevie's singlet top strap and laughs and says " Stevie no tan lines."

Alex smiles and says " Nick European beaches are topless."

Nick grins and says " Nice."

" Very" Alex says laughing.

Tess looks at Stevie and says " No matter how old we get Stevie we'll always have the little boys with us."

Both women laugh.

...

Alex asks " So what do you want to do today sightseeing or resting?"

Nick pretends to quietly say " Alex how good are the baths and beds."

Alex laughs and says "Well mate we spent our first three days here without leaving our room!"

Nick smiles and says " Nice!"

Alex replies " Very!"

The girls laugh and walk outside to the waiting car.

An hour later they're walking towards Buckingham Palace.

...

Back on Drover's Matt and Jodie are engaged in a conversation about drenching.

" So whose helping this time?" Matt asks.

" Bull, Jake, Jack , Harry, Ben, Lincoln, Grace, Dan, Clare, Marcus and me and you!" Jodie replies.

" I don't think we need that many and where is Adam?"

Jodie grins and says " Adam's flown to Darwin!"

Matt looks cross and says " And why don't I know that?"

Jodie smiles and says " It was sort of a last minute arrangement. He's only gone for a few days ."

" To see Penny?" Matt asks.

" Yes and to help pack up their belongings."

Matt looks at Jodie and says " Jodes I'd appreciate knowing about these things too."

She reaches over to touch his face and says." I wasn't hiding anything he just made a split second decision when he saw cheap flights and off he went. You should be happy he's actually got the courage to do it. Since he met Penny he's really coming out of his shell it's lovely to watch."

Matt grins and says . " I know he's a bit of a recluse isn't he. Do you think it's because of his early years with us being secretive with everyone?"

Jodie replies " Possibly but I think it's more because he's reserved like you."

He smiles and says " That's not good is it?"

She giggles and says " Well I fell for the strong, silent type."

He grins and reaches over and kisses her.

...

Belle Ryan is on the phone again.

As Jodie is walking passed she hears Belle's laughter and then " Ok I'll talk to you soon . Yes I will. Bye."

Every couple of days for weeks she's on the phone at this time of night. Jodie walks slower and almost bumps into Belle as she leaves the office. "Oh sorry Aunty Jodie."

Jodie laughs and says " You're right Belle you sound happy."

Belle laughs and says " Yes I am. That was Wade and he's coming to visit for two weeks next month and five at Christmas."

Jodie says " Wade who?"

Belle laughs and says " Wade Taylor, Dan's groomsman."

Jodie grins and says "Oh now I get it the really cute one."

Belle laughs and says " Oh yeah that's him alright."

Jodie chuckles and says " So is he who you've been talking to for weeks?"

Belle nods and says " Yes that's him."

Jodie laughs and says " Sounds serious Belle?"

Belle laughs as she runs upstairs. " God I hope so." Jodie laughs too and moves back out to Matt.

...

In London Tess, Stevie, Nick and Alex are dressed in after five and are headed out for dinner.

"Early night tonight everyone we leave at seven thirty in the morning without hangovers." Tess says.

They all agree.

Hours later they're in the Coal Hole a local bar having the best time " This pommy beers not bad at all." Alex says.

They all agree.

...

A couple of hours later they return to the Savoy jackets off and the girls have their shoes in their hands. Not really the most glamorous entrance for such a hotel but they're not really concerned about that.

Donald meets them at the desk smiles and says " I assumed the Ryan's have had a very good evening?"

Alex grins and says . " Always Donald always."

Stevie smiles at him and says. " Donald would you be able to do us all a favour?"

Donald smiles and says " How can I help Mrs Ryan?"

She looks around and whispers " We've all had way more alcohol than we had planned and we have to be up ready to go by seven thirty for our tour. Would you please wake us up early, even if you have to get the skeleton key and throw water on us. Please don't let us miss the coach."

He nods and says " Do not worry Mrs Ryan you will not miss your tour. You have my word."

She smiles and says " Thank you Donald."

...

Tess and Nick have moved upstairs to their room and Stevie and Alex are on their way to theirs.

Standing waiting for the elevator Alex wraps his arms around Stevie turning her, he kisses her softly and sweetly, she reaches her hands up around his neck and teases him with her tongue, he deepens his kiss and she responds.

Pulling her closer she moves her mouth to his ear and whispers. " I wonder if we can stop the elevator without alarms sounding."

His heart beats thumps at the thought and he grins and whispers 'We could try."

His lips brush against her neck sending shivers down her spine and her skins prickles with goose bumps. He notices her reaction and it excites him.

The elevator opens and an older couple are already in it.

Alex waits as Stevie walks in, he holds his jacket in front of him.

Standing behind her as the elevator rises she runs her hand up the inside of his leg and he tries not to grin.

Throwing his jacket over his shoulder he slides his arms around her, gently brushing her breast with his hand all unseen by their companions.

He leans and whispers something in her ear and again he watches as her skin bubbles with goose bumps. They reach their floor and the doors open.

Alex drops his jacket across his arm so it falls across the front of him and ushers Stevie out with his free arm.

Opening their door they laugh and run for the bedroom slamming the door behind them.

...

Alex squints at the bright lights. " Mr Ryan it's six o'clock. Mr Ryan are you awake?"

Alex tries to focus on the voice as his eyes adjust to the light and his head pounds.

" Oh Hi Donald!" Alex says

" Mr Ryan wake up." Alex sits up, stretches and yawns.

" Ohhh Good morning Donald."

Donald smiles and says." Good morning Mr Ryan."

While Donald is standing there waiting to make sure he's properly awake before leaving, Alex reaches across Stevie and kisses her very softly and very tenderly and says ." Good Morning Beautiful."

She moans without opening her eyes, smiles and says " Oh Good morning Cowboy."

Alex holds the sheet down knowing she'll push it down and says " Donald has kindly come to wake us up Stevie."

Quickly she grabs the sheet and opens one eye and says " Good morning Donald!"

Donald tries hard not to laugh and says " Good morning Mrs Ryan."

Stevie laughs and Alex does too when Donald quips " Nice save Mr Ryan."

...

Donald moves out to the living area and is quickly followed by Alex and Stevie in their robes.

" I took the liberty of ordering breakfast for you both and a hangover cure as well."

Alex and Stevie laugh and say " Donald you're a treasure."

He smiles and says. "Your brother and his wife are also awake and are having a similar breakfast."

Alex says " Donald if you ever come to Australia please come and stay with us."

Donald laughs and says " Well Sir that is a first, no one has ever invited me to their country let alone to stay at their home. It has been my absolute pleasure looking after yourself and your wife. As chance would have it I'm actually coming to Australia in December but I'm only going to Melbourne and Adelaide. Do you live anywhere near either of those places?"

Stevie grins and says. " Not too far."

Alex asks. " How long are you in Adelaide?"

Donald smiles and says ." One week in Melbourne then one week in Adelaide on business but then I have four weeks leave."

Alex moves over to the desk and begins writing then walks back to Donald handing him the paper and says. " When you arrive in Adelaide ring us and we'll organize to get you out to Kilarney."

Donald smiles and says "Is Kilarney your village?"

Stevie laughs and says " No it's the name of our farm."

Alex asks " What sort of business are you involved with Donald?'

Donald smiles and says " I've been asked to be a guest speaking on behalf of the Australian Butlers School that is in New South Wales and they are having two recruitment campaigns one in Melbourne and one in Adelaide. I've always wanted to visit Australia so I jumped at the chance."

Alex grins and says " Very impressive Donald ."

Donald smiles and says " Thank you sir I take great pride in my position."

Alex says" Donald please make sure you call us we'd love to have you come and visit us. Can you ride a horse Donald?"

Donald smiles and says " Yes sir I can."

Alex smiles and says " That's brilliant Donald, we can show you around on horseback."

They shake hands and Donald leaves them to eat their breakfast and get ready.

...

An hour later they're downstairs with Tess and Nick ready to board their coach.

Nick says " How's your head Alex?"

Alex grins and says " Not too bad actually. If it hadn't been for Donald I'm sure I would have felt worse."

Tess says " He was amazing this morning. I think we would have slept through if he hadn't woken us up."

Stevie grins and says. "He's taken such good care of us while we've been here."

Alex says " Right enough of the chatter lets climb aboard, Plymouth here we come."


	75. Chapter 75

Back on the farms its late spring and everywhere there are new additions to the mobs and herds.

Marcus and Grace have been looking into investing in units in both Sydney and Melbourne as both Keira and Stella plan to study law in both cities which is disappointing to them both but they're still very proud none the less but Bryce is thrilled to have not just one grandchild studying law but two.

Jodie is finalizing the details of Stevie and Alex's anniversary party and is excited at the response to the invitations the party is only a week away and the four are due back in five days so hopefully jetlag won't get them or it could be an interesting night.

Everyone has been very helpful and all they need is a warm night and it will be perfect.

Sitting in a little Irish pub Alex, Stevie, Tess and Nick are exhausted but having a great time still.

Nick grins and says "I can't believe we're here I've always wanted to have a Guinness in a little Irish pub."

Tess is sipping her Guinness and says "It's an acquired taste isn't it!"

Stevie laughs and says "Come on Tess in to it don't sip it skull it."

Tess grins and downs the dark liquid wiping her mouth she says "Right Stevie skull it."

Alex chuckles and says "And the fun begins."

An hour and a half later they've forgotten about their tiredness and are having a ball. Some of their tour companions have joined them and also the tour guide, the locals are amused with their antics.

Everyone thoroughly enjoys themselves and eventually it's just the four, the barman and a couple of local blokes left in the pub.

Alex stands to go to the toilet and hits his head on the doorway on the way through. The barman laughs and says "How tall's the big man?'

Tess says "Same as Nick six foot six."

She giggles and says "That rhymed."

Nick laughs and says "Tess I think it's time for bed."

She chuckles and says "Yes sir."

Tess and Nick leave and Stevie sits waiting for Alex sipping the last of her drink.

The drunk from the end of the bar moves over towards Stevie and says "Well hello there me darlin'!"

Stevie grins and says "G'day."

The drunk laughs and says "G'day! Seems you've been left on your own here, which isn't good now is it with you being such a pretty little thing."

Stevie laughs and says "I'm not on my own. I'm with my husband."

Unseen to the drunk Alex has returned and is standing grinning behind them.

"Right." The drunk says.

Stevie smiles and says "Would you like to meet him?"

The drunk says "Yes indeed sweetheart where are you hiding him?"

Stevie grins and points at Alex and the drunk turns around and looks up. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph there's a lot of him."

Alex smiles and says "G'day how are you?'"

"Yes good thanks I was just chatting to your good lady wife here, but as your back I'll be on my way." He scurries off.

Alex grins and says "Can't leave you alone for a minute can I"

She laughs and says "Well I'm ready for bed what about you?'

He grins and says "Always Stevie always."

She chuckles and replies "To sleep Alex, I'm tired."

She walks off and he follows grinning and quips. "I can fix that."

She giggles.

Early the next morning they're on the road again headed for Scotland for a four day visit before they fly for home. Nick and Alex are sitting together and the girls are behind them deep in conversation.

Nick begins "Tess and I are catching up with a few of her cousins for dinner tomorrow night Alex. Would you and Stevie like to join us?"

Alex looks at Nick thoughtfully and says "Sounds like fun but I'll see what Stevie wants to do first."

Nick looks at him and quietly says "Alex, Roslyn is one of the family that will be there."

Alex laughs and says "Nick you don't have to pussyfoot around me, for crying out loud she's not Claire and I'm still very much in love with Stevie. Just because cousins look alike doesn't mean you're going to feel the same about both! "

Nick smiles and says "Don't shoot the messenger Alex, Tess wanted me to ask and I had to let you know Roslyn would be there."

The two men sit quietly each deep in thought. Alex leaning back against the window watching the spectacular scenery slip by is thinking about the time all those years ago when Tess and Jodie and the families had gone to Scotland to meet the McLeod family. Roslyn McLeod has caused a stir when Tess, Jodie and Nick had first sighted her, Roslyn was the image of Claire from a distance but up closer was actually shorter in stature and her hair slightly darker and her eyes lighter but her personality was completely different which threw them all completely.

Alex smiles when he thinks back to how Tess had tried to warn him about Roslyn and obviously Tess was still trying to protect him in some small way.

Roslyn McLeod was very similar to Claire in appearance but that was where the similarity ended. Alex breathed deeply and closing his eyes drifted off to sleep.

Alex is dreaming he's in the Scottish highlands with Stevie and there's a small avalanche Alex drags himself free and begins to look for Stevie.

Frantically he pulls people out some have Claire's face some have Roslyn's each time he hears Stevie calling his name and he thinks he's found her but again and again it's Claire's or Roslyn's face and again he searches hearing Stevie call his name.

Beside him Nick has fallen asleep too and is unaware of Alex moving about in his sleep.

"Stevie!" Alex yells loudly frightening the daylights out of Nick and alerting Tess, Stevie and the rest of the travellers that something is wrong.

The girls stand.

Alex opens his eyes feeling his heart pounding.

Stevie is beside him quickly "Alex it's alright, I think you were dreaming."

He stands and moves into the aisle pulling her into his embrace holding her tightly. As the coach rolls along he steadies his feet refusing to let her go.

"Alex you're squashing me!" Stevie offers.

He releases his grip enough to let her breath properly. With her head against his chest Stevie can hear his heart thudding and thumping and knows something has upset him but for now she doesn't ask but just comforts.

"It's alright Alex you were dreaming. I'm here." She soothes.

Alex continues to hold her tightly, drinking in the comforting smell of her hair and the softness of her embrace. She listens as his heartbeat begins to slow and return to a quieter rhythm.

"Are you alright now Alex can we sit back down?" She asks.

He doesn't release her but whispers "Oh God Stevie I thought I'd lost you! I couldn't find you. I could hear you calling my name but I couldn't find you."

She smiles and says "It's ok Alex it was just a dream I'm here."

He releases her enough for her to look up at him and she smiles as she reaches up to touch his face. He gazes deep into her eyes and then reaches down to kiss her. She accepts his lips, they are soft and welcoming, he deepens the kiss, and his hands caress her back and pull her into his embrace. Releasing her lips he kisses her several times with short gentle kisses and whispers "I love you."

She smiles and hugs him and replies." I love you too Alex. Can we sit down now?"

As they sit he raises the chairs arm that is between them and puts his arm around her shoulders she leans in and rests her head on his chest.

"Alex, Tess wants to know if we'd like to have dinner with the McLeod's tomorrow night would you like to go?"

He pulls her face up to look at him and quietly says " I just want to be wherever you are Stevie."

She smiles at him and says " We'll decide tomorrow ok?"

He nods , smiles and hugs her.


	76. Chapter 76

On Drover's Run the sheep are penned ready for dagging. Jodie is standing chatting to Kate.

"When is Adam back Jodes?" Kate enquires.

"Tonight Matt will pick him up around five."

"How are Penny, Jarrod and Saf?"

Jodie smiles" All good as far as I can tell and Chrissie is having a wonderful time with them."

Kate offers. "So it's good news all around then. Everything organized for the party Jodes?"

"Yeah nothing more to do until Saturday really." Jodie replies.

Kate asks. "How's the numbers?"

"Almost everyone said yes. So one hundred and thirty."

Riley has joined them and says "Are you two going to do some work today or keep talking?"

Both girls laugh when Jodie answers.

"Well dagging isn't one of my favourite jobs Riley so yeah if I can chat all day it's fine with me."

Matt, Bull, Jake, Jack, Ben, Marcus, Harrison and Grace have joined them and they begin the filthy task of dagging, with the warmer weather flystrike is a constant threat to the health and wellbeing of the mob.

Mid morning Jo and Leonie arrive with the smoko and everyone is glad of the break. After washing their hands the group sit and drink the hot tea and cakes and chat about their progress.

Jake has Hudson on his lap and Archer is with Marcus while Grace has Callum in her arms and while looking at him she says "Jo he's growing so fast."

Jo laughs and says "He's a little pig Auntie Grace all he does is feed. He's put on almost two and a half pounds in six weeks."

Kate has joined them as Grace Smiles and says "Don't worry Jo he'll settle down eventually. While he's growing so fast he'll feed more often to build up your supply."

Kate adds "Supply versus demand Jo, Grace is right he's just having a growth spurt he'll feed often for two or three days and then settle."

Jo smiles and says "Stevie said the same thing this morning. I wonder how young mothers cope without the support network we have here."

Jodie has heard the conversation and joins in. "I had Beth and Adam without support other than Matt and its not easy but you find a way. It works both ways though sometimes living here with so many opinions can be difficult too."

They all agree.

Grace asks Jo. "You said you were talking to Stevie! How are they all?'

Jo smiles and says "Same as always happy and having a fabulous time together. Nick and Alex are up to their usual mischief, teasing the girls and each other relentlessly. They had dinner with Tess's relatives last night so that all went well and they all enjoyed themselves and had way too much alcohol."

Grace quips "Just an ordinary day then."

They all laugh.

Kate states "So today's their last day isn't it and they fly tomorrow."

Jo replies "Yes I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

"Me too. It's a bit quiet without them around."Jodie adds.

Marcus walks over to them and says "Righto babies back to their Mother's work to be done ladies!"

Jodie quips. "You're no fun Marcus always cracking the whip."

He turns laughs and pretends to crack a whip and says "Someone has to keep you girls in line."

The small group of women laugh knowing he has his hands full keeping Grace in line let alone all of them.

"That's it Alex, all done packed ready to go." Stevie states.

Alex smiles and walks towards her sliding his arms around her he hugs her tightly. "It's been so much fun Beautiful but I'm more than ready to go home."

Stevie smiles and hugs him a little tighter and replies "As much as I've enjoyed having you all to myself, I'm ready to go home as well."

He smiles listening to her.

"I'm glad we joined Tess and Nick for the last part it was just like the early days wasn't it." Stevie offers.

Alex chuckles "Yeah it was we don't have to pretend with them do we? They know us so well."

Stevie muses "I think sometimes they know us better than we know ourselves."

Alex agrees and asks "Let's go and wait downstairs and get a coffee."

Tess and Nick are just packing the last of their gear away when Nick states. "Two days and we're home again Tess."

She smiles at him and replies" It wasn't long enough Nick. I've had so much fun but it just wasn't long enough."

He smiles at her and says "We'll go again soon ok!"

She nods and offers. "Stevie and Alex are ready to go home though."

Nick laughs and says "They've been away seven weeks Tess we've only been two I think after seven I'd be ready to go home as well."

Tess says. "I need a coffee Nick lets go downstairs."

Stevie and Alex are sitting having their coffee when Stevie says." What was your favourite part of the holiday Alex?"

He smiles broadly and winks at her.

She laughs and says "Apart from that."

"Oh!" He states grinning at her then continues. "The Greek Islands we're very nice."

She shakes her head and says "The Islands themselves or the views?"

He smiles and says "Both! Seriously though I enjoyed our first three days in London and I really liked Scotland oh and the gondola ride in Venice was great. I think just sharing it all with you was my favourite part Cowgirl. What about you?"

Stevie looks at him grinning and replies. "Our first three days were perfect not just because of the obvious but completely relaxing and not having to go anywhere. I loved the Opera and The Louvre oh and Austria spending time with you and then Tess and Nick."

She looks at him intently and continues "I really enjoyed meeting The McLeod's especially Roslyn."

He smiles at her and says "Yeah she was a lot of fun wasn't she?"

Stevie grins at him and says "Yes she was once I got past her looks."

Alex laughs and offers" She's nothing like Claire was is she?"

Stevie shakes her head and says "God she could put away the whiskey couldn't she?"

They both laugh.

Tess and Nick join them and they refresh their coffees and sit and chat.

Nick states "We need to look at some building on Kilarney Alex?" Alex looks puzzled.

Stevie places her hand on Alex's arm and says "Tess and I were discussing how crowded Kilarney is getting with all the new babies."

Alex grins and says "Yeah we need to do something but I'm not sure what! I love having them all around but it's time for us to have some space of our own."

Nick asks "We've had plans for expansion of housing for Kilarney on our list for years Alex but you always seemed happy enough as it was. We'll talk to Marcus when we get back but I've always thought the best way and easiest thing to do would be to truck in a couple of those homes that the build somewhere else and transport in."

Tess adds " Oh I've seen those, some on them are beautiful plus it would be better than extending Kilarney as you might ruin the look of it or to build which takes too long. With those homes you could have them by Christmas."

Alex looks at Nick and says "What about cost?"

Nick looks at him seriously and says" Alex we've spent way more on Wilgul and Drover's over the years for renovations and extensions than Kilarney so I wouldn't even worry about that. You and Stevie need space and the boys and their little families need space. I can't see why we can't bring in two of these places, one for Jake, one for Bull and Georgia can stay with you and Stevie."

Stevie smiles and says "That would take seven people out of the house it might feel a bit empty."

Alex smiles at her and says "We'll get used to it, I'm sure."

Saturday arrives quickly and the travellers have settled back in with minimum jetlag. Stevie and Alex have enjoyed meeting baby Callum and having loads of cuddles from the other grandchildren both are amazed at how much they've all grown.

Alex and Bull are sitting having a beer and Bull is happily chatting about the birth, the baby, Fatherhood and life in general and how much the baby has changed their lives in such a short time.

Alex smiles listening to his eldest son hearing the pride and joy in him.

Bull asks."Dad I wanted to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth. It's a personal question "

Alex looks at him and says. "Fire away mate I'll answer if I can."

Bull looks serious and is obviously gathering his thoughts inhaling deeply and speaks." I've watched you and Mum over the years and even though you've had some rough patches, you've got a strong marriage and you still are so affectionate with each other and I wondered what your secret is?"

Alex laughs." Is that it? That's your big question?"

Bull looks at him and says " I'm serious Dad."

Alex smiles and replies. " I wasn't making fun mate. It's no secret Bull and you already know my theory on wives. Hug them often , kiss them, tell them they smell nice and compliment them. But I think you can roll all that into one sentence. Do what you can to make Jo happy."

Bull looks at him and says" Make her happy that's it."

Alex nods "Yep make em' happy. But keep in mind even though over the years I've bought Mum jewellery, flowers , horses whatever it's not the material stuff that makes her happiest it's the little things. When she's tired I might be too but I'll help her with whatever she's doing so we can sit down together, she often gets really knotting muscles in her back especially around shearing time so I'll give her a massage to loosen the knots. If I'm inside first on a cold day I'll run a hot bath for her, just so when she comes in she can thaw out a bit. It works the other way too she does really nice things for me too. I think what I'm trying to say is put yourself in their place and try to think what they'd like , you won't always get it right but she'll see you're trying and appreciate you've been thinking about her."

Bull smiles at his Father and says " I think I'm already doing ok then. Like when the little fella wakes up during the night I try to be the one that gets him and I'll change him and bring him to Jo so she doesn't have to get out of bed."

Alex grins and says " That's what I used to do with Stevie when you were all little. It's just a little thing but it means a lot to the girls. Plus he's your baby too and you should be helping where you can. One more thing mate and it's probably the most important thing. Make time for just you and Jo, leave the little fella for an hour or so and take Jo out for a ride together or a picnic or get her to express some milk and Mum and I can watch him and take her out to dinner. You have to look after your relationship and the rest will just happen."

Bull grins and says " Thanks Dad for listening, I just want to have a long happy marriage." Alex grins and holds his beer up to Bull they clink them together and Alex says " Happy wives happy lives."

Marcus, Grace and the girls have arrived early as have Tess and Nick to discuss the housing situation on Kilarney.

Seated with coffees Marcus starts "I've done some quick figures and spoken to one of the agents for this company and as they've got a bit of a quiet patch at the moment they could deliver in around two months, we've downloaded several plans for kit homes so get the boys to have a look and see what they think."

Stevie says "You're not mucking about with this are you?"

Nick replies. "It would be nice if we could do it before Christmas it gets crazy around that time of year with everyone coming home plus visitors."

Stevie asks "Where will we put them and have you allowed for gardens? You can't just stick them in paddock. I want them to look nice for them and for us."

Marcus smiles and says "Stevie I've looked into mature aged trees to be brought in and planted plus turf for play areas also paths and an entertainment area but we'll have to plant out the rest ourselves. If we ordered them next week and all goes to plan by Christmas they'd look ok."

Jake, Leonie and Bull have joined them and Marcus shows them the houses.

Bull looks upset and says "So you want us out of the house old man?"

Alex smiles and says "You make it sound awful mate. No we don't want you out of the house. We thought as the family is growing we all need more space and this was one of the options."

Jo has joined them and Bull explains what's going on. Jo smiles at Bull and says "I love living here too Bull but your Mum and Dad are right we need space and so do they. Depending on where the houses go you can still come and have coffee with them."

Alex quips "This is right Jo and I'll be able to maul Stevie as much as I want."

Jo laughs, looks at Stevie and says "Stevie maybe we should stay and protect you then!"

They all laugh.


	77. Chapter 77

In the last two weeks temperatures have been well into the thirties which is fantastic for the party the theme is tropical so the evening should be perfect. Mid afternoon Stevie and Alex are in the pool before getting dressed for the party.

"Alex Do you think we're doing the right thing with the boys and housing?"

"Of course we are Stevie when do grown men live in the same house as their parents after they're married. They need their own space and once they have it they'll realize just how much better it is."Alex replies.

Changing subjects Stevie offers. "The waters nice Alex."

He grins as he hugs her and says "Could be a little warmer but yeah its ok."

"Is this a private pool party or can anyone attend?"A voice calls.

"Hey Jack How are you?"Alex smiles and adds "Where's Jessie?"

Jack Power grins as he moves towards them and replies. "She's inside with Jo, Bull and the little fellow. How was the holiday?"

Stevie says "It was brilliant Jack we had so much fun but we're both glad to be home."

Jack quips "You both look trim, tanned and terrific!"

Alex laughs "I don't know how we got trim because all we did was eat, drink and sleep!"

They all laugh.

Climbing from the pool Stevie grabs their towels and hands one to Alex. Jack continues "Should be a good night it sounds like the entire district is turning out."

Alex chuckles and says "Could be a few hangovers in the morning Jack."

Jack laughs and replies. "Yes that seems to be a part of Ryan parties. I learnt that very early on."

...

Music drifts across the pool area as friends and family happily gather and chatter. Food is laid on in abundance and the wine and beer flow freely. When Alex is certain everyone is there he calls for quiet.

"Hey you lot settle down now. I want to thank you all for coming and helping Stevie and I celebrate our silver wedding anniversary. As most of you know it took us a long time to get to the altar."

Calls from the crowd range from cheers to calls of "Yes we always knew you were a bit slow."

Everyone cheers and claps.

Alex continues. "Stevie once told me she wished she'd taken her time with our vows because she remembers rushing through them because she just wanted to kiss me."

She smiles at him and he leans in to kiss her. Wolf whistles and cheers follow. He releases her and stands tall and says. "So I thought it might be nice if we did it all again with a few added pieces."

Stevie grins and says "Well you've kept this well hidden."

As Beth Martin stands in front of them and hands them some paper.

Stevie laughs and holds up the paper and says "It's my vows word for word!"

Everyone laughs.

Alex calls "Bridal party front and centre."

Everyone laughs as the entire bridal party joins them in an array of hoola skirts, leis, board shorts, sandals and tropical shirts appropriate for the tropically themed party.

Beth begins the ceremony and everyone enjoys listening to Alex and Stevie renew their vows.

Finally as they finish Beth announces "Alex has one more piece to add."

You can hear a pin drop as he begins. "Stevie I love you and I'm so glad I finally worked that out. I wanted to write something that would be perfect about how I felt about you but I just couldn't find the right words and then I searched the internet and I found this poem, so even though they aren't my words this is what my heart feels it's called ...I'd marry you again

With tiny tears that glistened, my eyes were fixed on you,  
>and thinking of the life we'd share, we softly said "I do".<br>Our hearts were knit together from the time that we first met,  
>And memories were gathered, that we never will forget.<br>While daily living life with you, you saw the real me,  
>and still you chose acceptance, a lifelong mystery.<br>With many happy days gone by, and others when we cried  
>some days we'd share so endlessly, while other days we'd hide.<br>With all the ups and downs we've had, in learning to be friends,  
>I know that in this heart of mine, I'd marry you again.<p>

Stevie has tears streaming down her face. As he hugs her everyone cheers and many of the women are teary too.

"Oh Alex that was beautiful."Stevie whispers.

Beth Martin announces.  
>"Once again I pronounce you husband and wife, wife and husband you may kiss your bride Alex."<p>

Smiling down at Stevie he whispers "Are you ready Mrs Ryan?"

Smiling back at him she replies "I was born ready for you Mr Ryan."

Sweeping her into his arms he kisses her like no one has seen before, there is a sweet, gentleness to it, long, slow and soft. Everyone cheers loudly.

Tess cries and says "Oh Nick I'm so glad we were here this time around."

He hugs her and says "Yeah me too."

Throughout the night they catch up with family and friends and everyone has a brilliant time.

Alex and Stevie are chatting to Charlotte and Harry.

Alex has Mcleod in his arms and says" I can't believe how much he looks like Jack McLeod thats amazing."

Stevie is standing beside him and kisses the little boys head and says "Oh Charlotte he's so sweet."

Harry quips "Aunty Stevie you can't call the little bloke sweet!"

Alex laughs and says "Harry you're fighting an uphill battle there she calls me sweet."

They all laugh.

Alex hands the baby to Harry and then hugs Charlotte and says" Stevie and I have a gift for the little bloke we'll come over tomorrow and give it to you if that's alright?"

Charlotte says " Why don't you come for dinner and you can tell us about your holiday."

Stevie says "You're on but let us bring dinner with us."

They all agree.

Stevie is standing chatting to Patrick and Taylor "So where are you working now?"

Patrick replies "Nowhere I quit my last job because we wanted to be here for the party and they wouldn't let me have the time off."

Stevie looks shocked and says "Oh Patrick you shouldn't have done that we would have understood if you couldn't make it. Where will you work now?"

Taylor adds. "Where ever we find work!"

Stevie offers. "I don't know if we've got any work going but I'll ask Alex, Marcus and Nick."

From behind her Alex's voice enquires "Ask me what?"

Stevie asks "Do we have any work for Taylor or Patrick?"

Alex is still greeting them with hugs and handshakes when he replies "I think we might with the new houses going in. Patrick can you still drive a digger?"

Before he answers Taylor quips. "Alex we can both drive anything."

Stevie smiles and says."They worked in the mines Alex."

He laughs and states "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Have you still got the motor home?"

Patrick grins and says "We bought a bigger one so we could fit in Wild Bill's toys!"

Alex laughs and says " Toys he's a teenager!"

Taylor says " The x box, the ipod, hi smotorbike you know Alex boys toys!"

Alex smiles and says "At least we won't have to find accommodation for you!"

Marcus has joined them and Alex asks "Do you think we could find some work for Patrick and Taylor?"

Marcus replies "How's your gardening skills?"

Both Patrick and Taylor reply they're ok.

Alex offers "We're getting into our busiest time of year and we'll need a lot of extra help but I can't guarantee anything beyond April next year!"

Patrick answers "That sounds perfect to me we'll probably be ready for a change of scenery by then anyway."

Taylor's face lights up as she says "Regan how are you?"

Regan joins them and everyone greets her. Regan smiles and greets everyone and then quietly says "Alex you have a visitor."

Alex is in a great mood and says "We've got lots of visitors Regan."

Stevie has heard them and says "Is there a problem Regan?"

Regan looks at Stevie and says "Tracy Morrison is out the front."

Alex gets angry straight away and says "Regan why didn't you tell her to piss off!"

Stevie says "Alex calm down you don't even know why she's here."

He looks at Stevie and says "We haven't seen her in about fifteen years and the last time we did she propositioned me Stevie! Have you forgotten about that?"

Placing her hand on his arm she replies "No I haven't Alex but I don't want you getting upset either. It's our anniversary and nothing will spoil that unless you let it."

He breathes deeply and smiles at her taking her hand he says "Right let's go and tell her to piss off together then."

As they round the corner of the house Tracy is standing near the front door. "Hi sorry to interrupt your party." She offers.

Alex scowls "Tracy what I'd like you to do is piss off and leave us alone."

Stevie squeezes his hand. He looks at her and inhales deeply.

Stevie asks "Why are you here Tracy?"

Tracy looks at both of them and replies "I just wanted to come and apologize for my behaviour the last time I saw you."

Alex looks at Stevie and says "Ok you've done that can we go now? We have guests."

Tracy says "Please Alex I really need to do this properly and explain why I said what I did and behaved so badly."

Stevie says "Tracy will you excuse us for a minute please."

She directs Alex away from Tracy and whispers "Alex I think she'll go quicker if you'll let her explain herself. Please drop the attitude and just let her get on with it."

He smiles at her, leans down, kisses her and says. "Ok let's go."

"Righto Tracy we're all ears."Alex states Tracy proceeds to tell them she had been suffering from undiagnosed bi polar disorder and is now medicated and in control and wanted to come and apologize for her behaviour.

Alex says "You expect me to believe that?"

Tracy reaches into her bag and pulls out several medications and hands them to Alex he reads them and passes them onto Stevie.

Alex looks at her and says "Ok Tracy I'm sorry you have that but I don't think I can forgive your behaviour just yet."

Tracy smiles and replies. "I'm not asking to be forgiven Alex. I just wanted to apologize and explain that I wasn't really in control of my behaviour."

Stevie smiles and says "Is that all now Tracy?"

Tracy says "Yes I'll get going and I'm truly sorry for any upset I caused."

Bull has walked around the corner looking for his parents and spots Tracy; walking up to her he angrily says "What do you want? You've got a nerve coming here after what you said."

Tracy looks shocked as do Alex and Stevie.

Tracy says "Do I know you?"

Before he can reply Stevie says "Xander Ryan what do you think you're doing?"

Bull glances at his Mother and says. "I remember her Mum, we met her at the sales, you introduced her as your friend, and she propositioned Dad that day. I heard her and I heard him tell her he loved you and all that he loved was wrapped up in you and he wouldn't risk that for anyone."

Alex is shocked and says "Bull you heard that? All this time you've known? You were just a little boy."

Bull looks sadly at his Father and replies "I was seven or eight, Dad, I remember her. I remember what she said and what you said and I remember how upset both you and Mum were!"

Alex grabs him hugs him tightly and says "It's alright mate Tracy came here to apologize there was a reason."

Before anyone can speak Bull states." No apology will take away the feelings I had on that day or in the years after when I thought about it and realized Dad's comment of ...All that I love is wrapped up in her... Which I later understood meant Rose, Jake, Georgia and myself. You could have split my parents and my family up. How can you expect an apology to take that away?"

Tracy looks at him and replies "It can't. I didn't come here expecting forgiveness I only came to apologize. What you do with that is up to you I can only offer it. Like I told your parents I had undiagnosed Bi Polar and I did and said things that were out of character for me and it took a long time to work through all of that. I didn't come for my benefit I came for your parents so they could let go of any anger they may have towards me and move on."

Bull scoffs and says "When they walked away from you they joined ranks and moved on. You wasted your time coming here."

Stevie turns on Xander and says "Alexander Ryan how dare you speak to anyone that way. You haven't been brought up to be so unforgiving or rude."

Alex almost laughs, he can't remember the last time he heard Stevie call the young bloke Alexander, she is really angry and Alex knows it and so does Bull.

Bull looks down at his Mother and he can see the fire in her eyes. "Sorry Mum." He whispers.

He turns to Tracy and quietly offers. "Tracy I apologize for my behaviour towards you I think it's time I left."

He turns hugs his Mother and walks quickly away.

Tracy laughs and says "I missed something there didn't I?"

Alex offers. "I'll give you a hint Tracy, I can't remember the last time I heard Stevie call the young bloke Alexander."

Tracy bites her lip and says "Oh I see."

Stevie says "Tracy thank you for coming and we appreciate the sentiment but we really should be getting back to our visitors."

Tracy says "Thank you both so much for taking the time to listen to me and I'm truly sorry your son heard anything that day."

She turns and walks to her car and drives off.

Alex hugs Stevie and can feel her body trembling "Hey Cowgirl it's alright."

She holds him tightly and says "He knew Alex he was just a little boy and he knew."

Walking back to the party together Alex says "Stevie I just have to go and speak to Bryce for a moment he's waved me over will you be alright?

Stevie smiles and nods and moves off to find Bull. He's sitting quietly on the veranda away from everyone else; Stevie moves up beside him and sits down closely. He's a big man like his Father and she looks tiny beside him. They sit side by side for a while then Stevie offers. "I'm sorry I growled at you like you were a small child Xander." He remains quiet.

She wonders if he is angry at her and then she hears him sniff and realizes he's crying, her heart hits the ground with a thud. She leans her head against his arm and says "Oh Bully please don't be sad."

He leans forward with his hands on his head and elbows on his knees and sobs quietly, Stevie is shocked to the core that he could be so upset by this. She doesn't push but waits for him to speak gently rubbing his back and shoulders; eventually he says "Mum when I was little I had nightmares for months about that day. I kept dreaming she was trying to take Dad away from us. I was so scared."

Stevie tries to speak but the words catch in her throat so she makes him stand and just hugs him tightly.

No words are needed and none are spoken. After a short time Mother and son move back and join the party Alex watches as they walk in and knows both have been upset.

He walks over to Bull and standing beside him elbows him and quietly says "You alright now mate?"

Bull grins and says "Yeah Mum came and sat with me for awhile."

Alex grins ruffles his hair and moves off to find Stevie.

She sees him walking towards her and she smiles.

He hugs her and nuzzles into her neck and whispers "Are you alright Cowgirl?"

She hugs him and says" I have you why wouldn't I be alright."

Smiling he hugs her tightly whispering "Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you anymore, I do. Can I interest you in a beer?"

Looking up at him she quips. "If it's your shout I'm in."

She strides away and he follows smiling broadly.


	78. Chapter 78

Tess walks up to Stevie and hugs her.

Stevie chuckles and asks " What's that for?"

Tess is quite drunk and answers " That's for being the best sister-in-law in the whole world."

Stevie says " Gee thanks Tess but technically I'm your only sister-in –law."

Tess gets the giggles hugs Stevie again and says " Oh yeah but I love you anyway."

Stevie laughs and says " I love you too Tess."

Nick has joined them and is smiling at Tess.

She turns and says " Nicholas you're here! I love you too."

He smiles broadly at her and answers " Tess your drunk but your beautiful."

She giggles and looks from him to Stevie and says " Isn't he the best?"

Stevie laughs and says " Yeah I think we should keep him."

Bryce and Liz walk over to them as they're ready to head off to bed.

Tess hugs them both and says " Thanks for coming and celebrating with all of us."

Liz smiles and replies " Ryan events are always lots of fun Tess thanks for inviting us."

Tess giggles and whispers " I just wrote the invites it's actually Stevie and Alex's party."

They all laugh.

Tess hugs Bryce and says " You know you're a damn good Father-in-law."

Bryce chuckles and replies " Well thankyou I do my best."

Tess pats him on the back and says " Yep good job."

Again they laugh.

Bryce and Liz hug Stevie and thank her for the evening and head off to bed.

Later in the evening almost all the guests have gone and it's just the family and close friends that are staying left, sitting around one of the fire drums drinking beer and wine, the conversations flow freely and without restraint.

Everyone is in joyful mood and the old stories are being dragged out as everyone begins to reminisce.

Bull says to Jo. " You're in for a treat now Jo the drunker they are the funnier the stories and they let their guards down."

Dave is busy telling stories about Africa and one is about a gay guide that he had that kept trying to hit on him and he couldn't convince him he was straight and this leads into the story of when Jodie thought Matt was gay.

Jake laughs and says " How could you possibly think Uncle Matt was gay?"

Kate explains how because he hadn't shown any obvious sign of being attracted to Jodie she assumed he was gay.

Everyone one laughs when Bull quips. " Aunty Jodie it sounds like you had tickets on yourself !"

She laughs loudly and says " Well I didn't have to walk around with a bag on my head Bull and I was the winner of the Miss Gungellan quest!"

Bull is surprised and quips " Miss Gungellan !, Nice Aunty Jodie well done!"

Dave then explains how Alex , Matt and himself worked out their plan.

Georgia looks puzzled and enquires." So let me get this straight Uncle Dave and Dad set Aunty Jodie up by letting her believe they knew Uncle Matt was gay?"

Alex struggles to speak from laughter and everyone gets the giggles watching him trying to explain eventually he says " Yes we let her believe his car needed fixing and he couldn't do it. So Jodie fixed it for him."

Jodie quips "Yes conned me completely. I tried so hard to get him to open up about himself."

Matt has had a bit to drink too and is way more confidant and talkative than normal and offers.

" I wish you blokes had been there it was priceless. Jodie is under the car and it leaks oil all over her shirt so she climbs out and takes her shirt off in front of me."

Alex looks at him and says " Hey Matt you didn't tell us that bit."

Matt laughs and continues. " Anyway while she's standing there in her bras I ask do you make a habit off taking off your clothes in front of men. She tells me it's ok because I'm gay! I ask what makes you think that? She quickly covers herself and is really pissed off with me."

Everyone is roaring laughing and Matt says " Hang on there's more. She's really angry and struts over to me grease all over her hands and grabs all my tackle firmly enough for me to hold my breath and she whispers in my ear that I've got grease on my jeans and I may need to soak them to get that off. When she walked away I breathed a sigh of relief but had an entire hand print on my crutch. Thrilling and terrifying in one movement I think that's when I fell in love with her completely!"

Everyone is crying laughing.

Jake quips " Aunty Jodie I am shocked!"

Jodie laughs and says "Don't mess with a Drover's woman Jake!"

Alex adds " Plus she's a McLeod mate deadly combination.

Nick laughs and says " What about when Tess blew up our Dam?"

Tess chuckles and says " You so deserved that Nick!"

Stevie adds " She's right you did!"

Alex smiles and says " That was your influence Stevie."

Stevie pretends she's shocked and says " Alex Ryan I'm hurt by that."

Tess cracks up and says " Stevie don't tell lies you were the one that suggested it initially!"

Stevie laughs and says " God that was so funny."

Alex and Nick agree.

Lincoln asks " What did you use to blow the dam up with?"

Tess proudly states " Gelignite of course!"

Everyone laughs.

Jodie adds" We hid behind the digger and when it blew it was awesome!"

Georgia says " So you were there too Aunty Jodie?"

Jodie looks at Georgia and says. " Yeah we weren't going to miss the fun Stevie, Kate , Tess and I were all there."

Jo whispers "Bull you're right they are great stories aren't they."

Pulling her into his embrace he quietly answers. " I haven't heard any of these ones before."

" More Beer " Alex calls.

Nick laughs and says " I'm onto it. Riley give me a hand and we'll bring the big esky over and we won't have to move again."

Tess says" Oh Stevie what about when you stole Harry's Stallion?"

Stevie chuckles and says " Tess stole is a strong word. I like to think I borrowed him."

Alex looks genuinely shocked and says " When did you do that?"

Tess cracks up and says. " See Alex and you thought you knew everything about her."

Tess tells the story about the Stallion and the fire and how it ended up with Harry thinking Stevie had rescued the horse from the fire.

Everyone laughs and then that story leads into the fire ripping through Wilgul and Alex and Nick pretending that Jodie was Alex's girlfriend when the bank manager saw her on the tractor from Drover's.

Jodie tells them about Terry stopping to pass a message from Craig to Jodie and how Alex pretended to be angry and said "You're my girl now ok!" And then kissed her and left her stunned.

Stevie says " Jodie you've kissed my husband?"

Jodie laughs and says " Yeah I've kissed all the husbands except Marcus."

Everyone laughs when Tess asks " When did you kiss Nick?"

Jodie offers up when she was going to leave with Meg how she kissed Nick .

Alex quips "Yeah I was there and asked for one and she just blew me a kiss, crappy effort I thought."

Jodie laughs and adds " Yeah I had a crush on Nick for ages. When I confided in Alex as to what I should do to get his attention he told me to get naked!"

Alex roars laughing and says " Jodie my children are here."

Nick high fives him and says " Nice."

Everyone laughs when she adds "Oh and I had a crush on Alex too at one point. Oh and I kissed Riley as well. I was young and impressionable."

Stevie quips and says " And a bit of a tart."

Everyone laughs including Jodie and she retorts. " Tart! Yeah thanks Stevie how many of them have you kissed?"

Stevie smiles and says " Just Alex."

Jodie looks shocked and says "Really?"

Stevie grins and nods and replies " Really."

Jodie grins and says "Righto let's talk about Leo shall we?"

Stevie laughs loudly and then says " Let's not."

Rose adds " Yes let's not."

Jake says " Who's Leo?"

Tess says " Leo was a young Ag Pilot that ruined our organic status because your Mum dumped him!"

Kate adds " He was a mongrel wasn't he?"

Stevie looks serious for a moment and says. "He sent me death threats."

Everyone is shocked but Jodie lifts the mood by saying. " Silly bugger should have known not mess with the girls from Drover's Run!"

Stevie cracks up laughing and says " He wasn't happy that his plane kept going around in circles."

The girls cry laughing.

Jake asks " What happened?'"

The girls are rolling laughing but Jodie manages to say "Your Mother cut one of the wings off his plane!"

Tess cracks up and says " We all danced on the wing at Drover's."

Rose laughs and says "I didn't know that!"

Alex looks at Stevie and says " I could never work out what you saw in him Stevie."

Jodie quips " Alex you were the idiot that got engaged. Leo was young and gorgeous. Kate and I saw him without his shirt on in the kitchen at Drover's, definitely a ten."

Kate cracks up and says " Oh yes I'd give him a ten!"

Jodie continues. " Stevie was in love with you, you were supposed to get jealous and realize you were in love with Stevie too and dump Fiona!"

He looks at Stevie and says " I was?"

She grins and shrugs her shoulders.

Bull asks "Did you meet him Rose?"

All the women look at Rose and she looks uncomfortable.

Alex offers " Rose dated him mate.

" Bull looks puzzled and says " If Mum and Rose both dated him how old was he?"

Jodie laughs and says " Older than Rose but younger than your Mum."

Bull chuckles and says " My Mother the cougar! Go Mum."

Stevie grins.

Alex says "Hey that's my wife you're talking about!"

Bull looks at his Father and says " Sounds to me like Mum could of had any man in the district if she's wanted them."

Alex looks thoughtfully at his son and they both know it's the truth but Alex quips " Well she wanted the best mate and lucky for you that was me or you wouldn't even be here!"

Everyone laughs.

Kate takes control of the conversation and says " Your Mum was livid when he turned up at the house."

Regan laughs and says " It wasn't funny at the time but looking back watching Stevie trying to restrain herself from jumping the table to rip his heart out with her bare hands was hilarious."

Jodie chuckles and says" What about when he first arrived and tried to hand Stevie the bottle of wine and she just stood glaring at him. Kate quickly moved forward took the wine from him and quipped Rose is too young for wine but I sure need a drink!"

All the Drover's women laugh.

Regan adds. " Leo kept digging at Stevie throughout the dinner conversation and you could see her getting angrier and angrier but when he made a couple of comments referring to them being together I thought she was going to stab him."

Kate laughs and states. " Rose was so young and had no idea what was going on while we all tried to help keep Stevie calm. I'd never seen Stevie in such a state."

Nick asks." Why didn't you tell him to go?'

Jodie says " It wasn't that easy Nick we all knew he'd set the entire thing up to get at Stevie and if she'd reacted Rose would have blamed her Mum so we thought if she stayed calm, cool and collected she'd beat him at his own game. Plus Stevie didn't want Rose to know she'd slept with him."

They proceed to explain all that happened and how he was arrested.

Rose says " I was terrified he had me up against a tree and the next thing Mum came flying at him and tackled him to the ground and told me to run but I was glued to the spot and he had Mum pinned and was yelling at her then Aunty Regan wacked him with a pipe and then kicked him in the stomach and then the police arrived and took him away."

Regan laughs and says " Yes and again the message is don't mess with a Drover's woman or a McLeod."

Everyone laughs.

Alex has moved over and sits beside Stevie and whispers" Did you really sleep with Leo to make me jealous?"

She turns and says " Yes I did, stupid move that was."

He laughs and says " Stevie I was absolutely green with jealousy."

She grins and says "Good."

He laughs loudly.

She stands and stretches and is about to move off to get another beer when he pulls her back into his lap.

She giggles and says" I was going to get beer."

He smiles breathes deeply and whispers." Well I needed to hold you so your beer can wait."

Smiling she runs her hand down his face.

Across from them Bull gestures to Jo and says " I love watching them together Jo. I'm beginning to think that's not normal."

She laughs and says " Bull they're beautiful together I watch them too. It makes me smile just seeing the expressions on their faces, I love the way they look at each other like they're the only two people in the room. Look at them now, all of us here and they're oblivious and when he kisses her Wow. You don't get to witness love like theirs very often."

He smiles at her and says " See that's what I love about you. We think the same."


	79. Chapter 79

Georgia is enthralled with all the stories and adventures her Mum and her friends have had as she's always been too young to be privy to these drunken chats and pushes for more information.

" So Mum how many men have you tackled to the ground?"

Everyone laughs when Nick says " Well she's never bowled me over but I hear she's knocked Alex to the ground."

Jake cracks up and says "You're kidding aren't you?"

Stevie is still in Alex's lap when Alex offers. "Na she knock me to the ground. I wasn't expecting it and I was actually concussed at the time."

Stevie looks at him and runs her hand down his face and says " Well I was scared you were hurt."

He chuckles and says " I was hurt but you flattened me anyway."

He looks at the others and says " She pushed me flat on my back."

She grins and flicks him and says " I actually rescued you and now you sound ungrateful."

He hugs her closely and says " You were always looking after me."

She smiles and says " Always will if you behave yourself."

He whispers" Now you know you prefer me not to behave."

She giggles and joins back in the conversation.

"Jodie's pretty good at flying tackles."

Marcus laughs loudly and says " The guy at the fair!"

They proceed to tell the story about Jodie mistaking an innocent work mate of Matt's for the sniper.

Jo asks " So someone was after you Uncle Matt?"

Older family members look uncomfortable as Matt says " I was in witness protection for years Jo, and was finally able to resume my life but they came after me again. Jodie thought one of my workmates was following me and she tackled him to the ground."

Jo senses there's a lot more to the story but turns the conversation with a comment of. "Wow the women around here were gutsy weren't they."

" Or crazy!" Riley laughs.

Kate laughs and says " No we were gutsy and we had to be at one point there were no men on Drover's so it had to be us."

Riley chuckles and says " Yes had to be you to steal cattle."

Kate's mouth drops open and says " You double crossed us on that one Riley Ward!"

He laughs and says " You were too busy trying to be nice Kate. In business it's the quick or the dead."

Grace laughs and says " Poor Moira we made her go and entertain Phil Rakich while we stolen the cattle back."

Stevie holds her hand up and says hang on. " Who stole who's cattle and where was I?"

Taylor offers." You were all loved up rolling around in the mud with Alex proposing to you and the cattle were out of the national park we found them brought them back Kate asked if they belonged to anyone and Phil Rakich claimed them. We found out he lied so we conned Moira into entertaining him while we stole them back."

Stevie laughs and looks at Taylor and says "All loved up?"

Taylor cackles and says " Yeah you know what I mean."

Alex hugs her and says " Yeah you were."

Everyone laughs.

...

Stevie grins at him then looks at Kate and asks " So what's Riley got to do with it?"

Kate offers" Riley had noticed them ,then after we found them, filed the claim and when we came out in the morning they were gone!"

Riley says. "Just took what was rightfully mine."

Stevie grins at him and says. " A little underhanded Riley if I was here you wouldn't have gotten anywhere near em'"

Riley chuckles and everyone laughs knowing its true.

...

Lincoln states." By what I've seen since I've been here everything is above board and legal it sounds like that wasn't always the case."

Tess laughs and says." Well legal is a strong word Lincoln it all depends on your perception doesn't it. Is it legal to blow up someone's dam No is it the right thing to do Hell yes."

Everyone laughs and Nick adds. "You've got a few things to learn Lincoln."

Regan looks at Stevie and says " Is it legal to blow up someone's fuel or shoot across their work site."

Stevie grins at Regan as Kate, Jodie and Tess fall about laughing.

Georgia says " Mum what did you do to Aunty Regan?"

Stevie looks at Georgia and says "Why do you assume it was me that instigated it."

Georgia looks at her and smiles then looks at her Father he grins and winks at her and says " Aunty Regan's a geologist Kitten think about why Mum or the Aunties might blow up her fuel or shoot across her work site?"

Regan looks at Alex and says " Good on you make me sound like the baddy!"

All that were there at the time shout." You were!"

Regan laughs and says " But I came good in the end."

Georgia asks " Why did you shoot at her?"

Stevie laughs and says " We didn't shoot at her Bub Aunty Kate and Aunty Jodie and I just went fox hunting."

Again everyone laughs.

...

Regan chuckles and says " When they blew up my fuel it scared the shit out of me!"

Kate laughs and says."Scared the hell out of the cattle too."

Georgia pushes " Who flipped the switch for that one?"

Stevie grins and the girls all look straight at her anyway.

"That would be me."

Everyone laughs.

...

" Bloody hell Old man Mum was a bit of a loose cannon wasn't she." Bull states.

Nick offers " I always thought wildcat was a better description for your Mother."

Stevie pretends to be shocked and says " Oh thanks Nick and here I was thinking you liked me."

Nick laughs and says " Actually I love ya Stevie but I always thought Alex called George Kitten because she was a mini version of you?"

Alex roars laughing and says " Oh Nick I love it but no I never even thought of that. When George was born she cried and she sounded like a little kitten. But I'll keep that in mind next time I fight with her."

Georgia looks sad and looks at Nick and says " Uncle Nick."

Nick stands and moves over to her and smiles saying " It's a complement George I couldn't think of anything nicer than being compared to your Mum."

Georgia looks at him and says. "Really."

He hugs her and says " Of course."

...

Taylor laughs changing the subject and says " What about Grace and the Billy goat!"

Stevie adds." That ruined our engagement party!"

Patrick joins in the conversation and says " I had to rescue them from the grain silo."

Nick asks " rescue who?"

Patrick answers" Grace and Taylor the goat chased them and when I came along they were sitting on the silo."

Taylor cracks up and says " We conned Patrick into distracting the goat so we could get to the car and then it chased him. Bloody hilarious watching him throw himself through the ute window."

Grace chuckles and says " Slight error of judgement on my part there."

Alex grins and quips " You think?"

Bull asks " What happened at the engagement party? It wasn't as bad as the proposal was it?"

Everyone laughs when Alex says " Well we didn't end up with a cake!"

Stevie offers. " I'd picked a suitable Billy goat and Grace and Taylor went to pick it up and Grace decided on a different one."

Grace laughs and says " Billy was a bit wild wasn't he."

Stevie grins and says "Yes well after Billy head butted one of our guests into the cake we worked out Billy wasn't our original choice!"

Everyone laughs.

Bull quips " Bloody hell old Man everything leading up to you marrying Mum buggered up didn't it."

Before Alex can answer Tess speaks up and says " Yep is was like the cosmos was trying make sure they really should be together but once that happened harmony reigned."

Everyone stops talking and looks at Tess then Stevie quips " What a load of crap. You're drunk Tess McLeod and talking shit."

" Mum!" Georgia chips her.

Everyone laughs including Tess she runs and sits on Stevie lap wrapping her arms around her neck they both laugh loudly when Tess says." God I love you, always telling it like it is."

Stevie laughs and hugs her tightly.

Alex says " Hello I'm getting a bit squashed here."

They laugh and then Tess stands up and exclaims "Oh my god Nick we didn't give them our present! Quick get it from the car please."

...

" There you go Happy Anniversary." Nick says a short time later.

Tess adds " We wanted to give you the most perfect present and I think this is it."

Alex and Stevie tear at the paper. Most see an old wooden bench. Stevie and Alex see so much more.

Stevie cries Alex hugs her.

Tess moves in and quips. "Oh Stevie sometimes you can be such a girl!"

Stevie lets go of Alex and through her tears says " Oh Tess it's perfect isn't it Alex we had so many conversations on this seat. "

Alex adds " Yes we did years of good, bad, happy and sad memories tied up in one old garden seat."

Alex and Stevie hug Nick and Tess and thank them.

...

Georgia says " Come on you've been telling stories all night now tell us some from there."

Alex grins and pulls Stevie to sit with him on the bench.

" Righto Cowgirl close your eyes we're young and sitting on Drover's on our bench give me a memory."

She inhales deeply and begins without opening her eyes. They're family and friends silently wait.

" I was sitting with Turbo having a beer, everyone was in bed. You'd taken the other Fiona to the Farmer's Council Ball and I was shattered.

I was about to go inside when I heard your voice say. " Oi have you got one of those for me?" I turned and there you were looking so very handsome and as you got closer I could smell your aftershave and I just wanted to hug you."

She opens her eyes and looks up at him.

He smiles and kisses her so very gently and says " Felicity not Fiona."

She grins and says " Florence, Fiona, Felicity all the same to me."

He smiles at her and says " We made a pact that night that if we were still single in ten years time we'd get married."

She smiles and nods.

He adds. " We were stupid weren't we. I so wanted to kiss you that night but I thought you just wanted to be mates."

She smiles at him and touches his face he leans down and kisses her letting his lips linger until Marcus quips " Oi we're still here waiting for stories!"

They all laugh.

...

" Your turn." Stevie offers.

" The night Jodie's horse was bitten by the snake and her and Matt spent the night out in the bush."

Stevie smiles and says " You brought beer over and we talked like we used too."

He smiles and says " My divorce was final. We'd fought and not talked to each other for a long time. I missed that so much I've never been able to talk to anyone like I can talk to you. I was so in love with you but was so damaged by Fiona and I couldn't trust my judgement. We stood outside for ages talking about Jodie and Matt and the horse and then we came and sat down on our seat and you were so close to me, I wanted to reach out and touch you. You smelt so good and your hair was loose about your face and I knew how soft it was. You smiled at me and your eyes were so beautiful. "

He grins and says. " You were wearing your brown cords, orange jumper, a shawl and your ugg boots."

She laughs and asks " You remember the clothes I was wearing?"

He nods and says " I could just about tell you every outfit you've ever worn and where we were when you wore it!"

She giggles and says " Now you're making it up."

Everyone is enthralled as they chat it's like they've forgotten everyone else is there.

Alex says " You can test me Steve's. Tell me a time and place and I'll tell you what you wore."

She smiles and says " Painting the metal horses for the rodeo school."

He smiles broadly " Easy black jeans that white long sleeved t-shirt that was completely off your shoulders and your vest oh and your old black akubra."

She grins and offers. " Cecelia singing at the truck stop."

" Your hair was out and you were wearing jeans and an aqua singlet top that was low at the front." He says as he winks at her.

She grins and raises an eyebrow and questions" Low at the front?"

He smiles and breathes deeply and nods.

" Last one. When Jarrod turned up?"

He laughs and says " The BBQ when he twirled you around Brown Jumper, Khaki skirt and boots. When we thought you had squatters, red singlet top also low at the front and green over shirt and when we did the photo shoot blue jeans and a hat."

She grins and says " Blue jeans and a hat!"

He leans forward to kiss her and quips. " That was one of my personal favourites."

Smiling she whispers" Really?"

" Oi that's enough of that." Nick calls.

Everyone laughs.

...

The evening rolls into the early morning and everyone turns in for the night Stevie and Alex have had a brilliant night and as always so has everyone else. Jo and Bull are still awake as Jo feeds Callum.

Jo says " Bull you are so lucky having grown up here. Your parents are amazing."

He smiles at her and says. " I think we should get them drunk more often we learn so much more about them."

Jo smiles and says. "They certainly let their guards down tonight didn't they. When Stevie talked about him coming to have a beer after taking the other girl to the ball I had tears streaming down my face. Poor Stevie wanting him like that and not having the courage to tell him. "

Bull laughs and says " He was sitting beside her thinking the exact same thing any wonder they don't hold back now."

They both laugh.

Jo says " What about the clothing thing that was incredible."

Bull laughs and says "Well he'd been lusting after her for so long her outfits must have been engraved in his memory."

Jo chuckles and says. " I loved the jeans and hat comment his favourite outfit."

Bull chuckles and says "They all did a calendar to raise funds for the CFS it's here somewhere I'll get Mum to drag it out in the morning it's quite good."


	80. Chapter 80

Late the next morning everyone is up and Stevie and Alex are preparing breakfast.

Alex says " Where are the boys Stevie?"

She answers "They're up in the attic looking for the old CFS Calender. Bull wants to show Jo."

Jo, Leonie and the babies are in the kitchen and Marcus, Nick , Grace and Tess are having coffee when Matt and Jodie join them Georgia and Lincoln appear just as the boys enter with two huge dusty boxes.

Stevie says. " Take those onto the veranda and dust them before you open them up."

Minutes later they return and begin dragging out all sorts of interesting paper clippings, photo albums and magazine articles. Rose, Jack and the children have turned up for breakfast as have Kate, Riley and the boys also Bryce and Liz.

Everyone helps with breakfast and people sit everywhere enjoying toasted bacon and egg sandwiches.

Stevie offers" I thought I'd do them this way as they're so many of us we'd be here all day doing a full English breakfast."

Everyone agrees they're delicious.

Half an hour later the family are trolling through old newspapers and magazines.

Jodie laughs and says "Bingo I've got the Calender!"

Everyone crowds around as she thumbs through the pages.

Bull laughs and says " Aunty Jodie very nice!"

Jodie laughs and says "See Bull I told you I didn't need to wear a paper bag on my head."

" Who's the guy you're with." Georgia asks.

Jodie laughs and says " I can't remember his name. He was only here for a little while."

Alex quips " Long enough for Aunty Jodie to get him to take his gear off!"

They all laugh.

" Oh look there's Mum!" Jodie calls.

Nick grins and says " She was a bit of a hottie wasn't she?"

Alex says " Give us a look!"

Jodie passes the Calender and Alex looks at Megs photo then at Nick and winks then says. " You're right Nick she's a bit of alright."

Alex flips the page and says " Oh who are these great looking blokes?"

Stevie grins and says " Yes that was my favourite page."

Alex smiles and winks as he looks up at her.

The Calender is passed around for everyone to have a look at. Nick and Alex reminisce about Dave wanting to pose with sheep as Stevie and Jarrod were supposed to pose with the horses.

Everybody laughs at the joke about sheep and three naked men.

" Oh look Tess and Charlotte are next. Oh that's very cute Tess." Liz says smiling.

Again the Calender is passed around, Lincoln turns the page and studies it carefully Georgia says " That's Mum!"

Lincoln grins and says without thought " Blue jeans and a hat very nice."

Everyone has gone quiet until Alex quips" Pass it here that's my favourite page."

Alex sits grinning at the photo.

Bull says " Come on old man others would like to see it."

He passes it on and Bull shows Jo.

She smiles and says " Stevie that's a fantastic shot."

Stevie chuckles and says " Thanks Jo."

Jake is sitting reading a newspaper clipping about Harry's murder.

Nearby Kate and Riley are reading magazine articles about Stevie and Alex's rodeo days Kate laughs and says "Look at this it's a photo of Grace and Stevie."

Jake takes it and says " Oh wow Mum you look so young."

Stevie leans over him and says " I was about eighteen there and Aunty Grace would have been seventeen."

Georgia is rifling through one of the boxes and exclaims " Oh my God!"

Leonie and Jake move over to her.

Jake grins and says "I remember those they were in Mum and Dad's bathroom when I was little."

Stevie spins around and says " Wrap them up Georgia."

Georgia smiles and says " Why they're beautiful Mum."

Alex says " George listen to Mum wrap them up."

Tess asks " Are they the studio shots?'

Georgia replies " Have you seen them Aunty Tess?'

Tess smiles and says " Yes years ago, she's stunning isn't she? I like the black bustier one best."

Leonie answers " Stevie they're beautiful why haven't you got them on display."

Kate has moved over to look at them and exclaims " Oh Stevie they are brilliant. I agree with Leonie I'd have them up on the wall if I looked like that."

Stevie looks at her family and friends and says " You just don't understand. I didn't have them taken for public display. They were a gift to Alex for Christmas and they were supposed to be for his eyes only. So many people have seen them now you might as well put them in the local paper."

Georgia asks " Why who else has seen them?"

Marcus raises his hand then Nick and finally Bryce.

Liz looks at him and says " Bryce when did you see them?"

Bryce chuckles and says " Do you remember years ago we decided to surprise Stevie , Alex and the children and we came for a visit."

Liz chuckles and says " Oh the dinner party!"

Stevie blushes and bites her lip. Tess blushes too.

Bull notices and says " Right Grandma spill you've got secrets!"

Liz chuckles and says " Well Bull it was a surprise that's for sure."

Alex laughs loudly Stevie flicks him and tries not to smile and says " It wasn't funny Alex."

Alex says " Yes it was Stevie!"

Alex explains. " We'd been out fixing a fence after the drought broke and we'd ended up with floods. Moira took the three of you to her place overnight and sent Rose and Jack off to Fisher for the night and left Mum and I with a beautiful dinner setting with a candelabra and wine, a meal, the works. But Aunty Tess and Uncle Nick had come to help us and Nana Meg had the girls for the night so we put out another two settings and had a huge night."

Tess adds. " We were freezing and covered in mud when we got back and showered and changed and I asked your Mum for moisturizer when I went into their bathroom to get it, I saw the portraits and brought them down and put them on the side board."

Nick joins the conversation. " We had no children for the night and we had an absolute ball and drank so much red wine. Stevie and Tess were legless took them ages to get up the stairs. But the next morning was a bit of a shock for all of us."

Liz takes up the story. " Grandpa and I came in and were surprised that at nine in the morning no one was awake. So while Grandpa was making coffee and cleaning up a bit I went to see if I could wake Stevie and Alex." She stops talking, trying not to smile.

Alex says " Mum and I weren't expecting visitors and were dead to the world when I heard Grandma calling my name I opened one eye and said " Mum!"

He licks his lips and laughs Stevie flicks him and he continues " Stevie sat bolt upright and then grabbed the sheet to cover herself."

Georgia says " Mum sleeps nude."

Alex grins " Yes Grandma got more than she bargained for."

Everyone laughs even Stevie.

Liz is smiling when she continues . " Yes all I managed to say was lovely breasts Stevie before I hastily retreated to find Nick and Tess leaving Stevie and Alex laughing loudly. They were very cute."

Stevie says " I went into our bathroom to quickly shower and noticed the photos were gone and headed downstairs."

Alex adds " Yeah after she tried to work out where they'd be, she was a little hung over and fuzzy."

Stevie flicks him and continues." Grandpa was very cagey about the photos but had kindly put them face down in the side board draw. I was so embarrassed that he'd seen them and was terrified that Grandma would see them."

Bryce chuckles and adds" You were very cute Stephanie , quite embarrassed about the entire episode."

Stevie laughs and says. " You enjoyed watching me squirm Bryce admit it!"

He grins and drawls " Perhaps.."

Liz continues "I've knocked and called loudly on Nick and Tess's door and slowly opening it, calling as I went I came face to face with a naked Tess who in shock said " F###" And slammed the bathroom door shut prompting Nick to sit up stark naked. It was quite funny watching him blush and try to cover himself up."

Tess chuckles " I wasn't expecting my Mother-in –law to be in my bedroom!"

Everyone is laughing including Stevie and she finally says " Unwrap the photos Bub I guess it's no point hiding them anymore."

Passing the photos around Bull says " I remember these when they were in the bathroom. They're beautiful Mum you should be very proud of them."

Jo agrees " Stevie they're stunning. Thank you for sharing them. I think I might go and have some done myself."

Stevie grins when Bull looks at Jo and smiling says " Really?"

Lincoln has been handed the photos and he says " Oh my God these are awesome."

Georgia flicks him and says " Remember where you are and who that is!"

Everyone laughs as Lincoln blushes and says " Sorry Stevie."


	81. Chapter 81

Early evening and Alex and Stevie arrive at Charlotte and Harry's.

"Hello" Alex calls.

Harry greets them and says. "Come in Uncle Alex, Charlottes just finishing feeding Mac."

Harry re-enters the living room and Stevie and Alex follow.

"Hi!" Charlotte says smiling at them.

"Hope you don't mind leftovers for dinner." Stevie offers grinning.

Charlotte laughs and says "Party leftovers are my favourite. Did you bring Grandmas chicken wings?"

Alex laughs and says "that was the first thing Stevie hid she said you love em'"

Charlotte laughs and says "You're the best Auntie Stevie."

Stevie laughs and says "We've also got Auntie Jodie's trifle and Auntie Grace's potato salad."

Harry says "What about Mum's mushroom dip?'

Alex says "Yes we've got that too!"

They all laugh when Harry says "Heavenly feast for four tonight!"

Charlotte releases Mac and hands him to Harry then tidies her clothing.

Harry takes the baby to change his nappy.

Charlotte stands and moves over and hugs Stevie and then Alex, he hangs onto her and says. "Right Bom we've got a surprise for you."

She laughs and says "I love surprises Uncle Alex."

Harry has returned with the baby.

Stevie hands the parcel to Charlotte excitedly she unwraps it to reveal a small kilt in the McLeod tartan.

Charlotte laughs and says "Oh Mac's first kilt its beautiful thank you.

As Charlotte continues to look through the parcel she find socks, a sporran, a kilt pin a jacket, a vest, a cap and a beautifully engraved pocket watch with a Scottish thistle engraved on the top.

Turning it she reads out loud...Lord McLeod Ryan with love Uncle Alex and Auntie Stevie. Charlotte rises and hugs them both and tearily says. "It's beautiful thank you."

Alex chuckles and says "We thought with a name like McLeod Hamish Nicholas Ryan a kilt was a must."

Stevie smiles and says "There's one more item Charlotte."

Harry is sitting on the arm of Charlottes chair holding the baby as Charlotte moves the tissue paper that was holding the garments lifting a leather bound folder she reads the contents.

She grins and says "You bought us land in Scotland?"

Stevie smiles and says "Yes we did but don't get too excited it's only three thousand square feet but it comes with a title so you're now Lord and Lady Ryan and Mac is Lord McLeod Hamish Nicholas Ryan. It's just a bit of fun. But legally you can put it on your driver's licence."

Harry asks "So my licence can read Lord Harrison Ryan?"

Stevie laughs and says "Yes!"

Charlotte grins and says "I thought it was an error on the pocket watch so my son is Lord McLeod Ryan

Alex laughs and says "Yeah that's right."

Charlotte hugs them both and says "That is the best present I've ever been given just a little slice of my heritage thank you both so much."

Alex grins and says "You'll have to go back now and visit your land."

Harry laughs and says "I'm guessing they'll love Mac's name."

Stevie answers "Yes they were all pretty happy with it over there."

Stevie and Alex hold baby Mac for a little while longer and then they all enjoy their dinner.

Charlotte and Harry are enthralled listening to all of Stevie and Alex's stories from their trip overseas but the night goes quickly and Stevie and Alex leave knowing how tired Charlotte is.

...

Farm work is relentless and the months tick over quickly.

All the babies are thriving and growing rapidly and developing their own little personalities.

On Kilarney the focus has been on the new houses for the Bull and Jake and their growing families. Finally with four weeks until Christmas the buildings are ready and the landscaping complete.

Stevie is thrilled with them as they're close by and actually add to the charm on the main house and the gardens are already quite pretty especially the mature aged trees that they had brought in to provide shelter and shade straight away.

Each home has its own outdoor entertainment area but between the three they've made a huge area that will be perfect for larger full family gatherings and the pool has been fenced in accordance with safety regulations which the family finds odd because there are many dams on the properties and they don't have to be fenced.

Walking through with Leonie and Jo, Stevie asks. "Well give me your honest opinions. Do you like them?' Both women acknowledge the homes are beautiful but also that they'll miss living in the main house although busy it's also been fun.

Jo says "It won't be the same being on our own."

Leonie agrees and adds "They'll be benefits I suppose."

Stevie laughs and says "Well you'll be able to walk around naked."

Jo and Leonie laugh and Jo says "I hadn't even thought about that. Trust you Stevie."

Stevie laughs and says "You make me sound like a deviate."

A voice booms "Well if the boot fits Cowgirl!"

Sliding his arms around Stevie he asks "so girls do you like your new homes?'

Leo says "They're fantastic Alex."

Alex says "I'm glad I hope the boys like them."

Jo says "I think it will be odd for them initially but once we make the places our own they'll be fine."

...

Standing in the kitchen Stevie and Alex are chatting about Christmas and all of the family and friends that will be visiting. Bull and Jake have been in their new homes for two weeks and it's taking everyone a bit of time adjusting.

The positives are Stevie and Alex can talk freely without interruption but they miss having the grandchildren within arm's reach. The house is quieter and when Georgia stays over with Lincoln they have the house to themselves which they love. For now they've all decided that Sunday is breakfast at the main house and Stevie and Alex look forward to having everyone home on Sunday mornings.

Over on Drover's Jarrod and Penny have settled into to daily living on the farm and are having a great time. Penny and Georgia have already formed a strong bond and Adam and Lincoln get along really well so the four spend quite a bit of time together on the weekends. Wade has turned up and fitted into the family easily and Belle is thrilled especially that Wade gets along so well with her Dad and Mum.

On Wilgul, Stella and Keira are home until the New Year and will return to Melbourne where they're living in one of the units Marcus and Grace bought. Stella is almost finished her degree and Keira has a couple of years to go but both girls love city living but love coming back to the farm to visit. Gemma and Meggy are home from school and are going to ride over to Kilarney for a visit.

Bryce and Liz are due back in town for a three week stay.

Alex says "Every time they come here they're staying longer Stevie."

She smiles and says "They're getting older Alex and I think they find comfort in having everyone around them. I'm glad we converted the back room into a bedroom the last time they were here Bryce struggled climbing the stairs."

Alex grins at her and says "You really love and care about him don't you?'

She smiles and says "What's not to love about him! He's funny, charming, and respectful and he adores me!"

Alex throws his head back laughing and agrees 'Yes he certainly adores you Cowgirl that's because you never took any of his crap."

She smiles and says "You know he thanked me once for helping him with you and Marcus."

Alex looks at her and says "Really? What did he say?"

Stevie smiles and replies." Well he said that even though he had been too late to form a bond with you and Marcus he was able to have meaningful and loving relationships with his grandchildren. I think the saddest part was he said he realized you would never call him Dad."

Alex feels something in his heart and he asks "Did he really say that Stevie?"

"Alex, Bryce has been more of a Father to you over the years than Harry ever was. I think he is a wonderful grandfather to all of his grandchildren. Look at how he treats Rose no one would ever guess he wasn't her grandfather and I love watching him with Bull. They're hilarious together. He's been a lovely role model for all them. He loves your Mother so much and he has brought out this relaxed, sweet and humorous side of her."

Alex grins and says "Yeah look at her a couple of months back spilling all of our secrets to the children."

Stevie chuckles and says. "That was funny Alex she had them in the palm of her hand and they loved it and so did she."

The phone begins to ring Alex stands and answers.

"Hello Alex Ryan speaking, Oh G'day Mate how are you? Yes she's here and she's in very good health. Yes right at what time? Yes ok hang on and I'll write your number down and I'll ring you back within the next hour yes ok yes got it. Hang on and I'll put her on."

Alex places his hand over the receiver and says "Stevie its Donald."

She jumps up and smiling takes the phone "Hello Donald How are you? Yes we are! No not yet"

She laughs and asks "So are you enjoying Australia so far? Yes Oh I'm glad that's wonderful. Sunday will be perfect we have breakfast with our children it will be a great time for you to meet them. Will you stay and have Christmas with us? Yes tremendous yes ok I will goodbye."

She replaces the receiver and grinning says "He's coming Alex I'm so glad he's taking up our offer."

Again the phone rings." Hello Stevie Ryan speaking. Oh hello we were just talking about you! "She giggles and Alex smiles listening to her. " No it was all good. Yes they're all well. "She giggles "Well I know I'm your favourite." Again she laughs.

Standing nearby Alex knows its Bryce just by Stevie's manner. "Yes I'll put him on. Ok see you soon."

"Hello yeah G'day Bryce how are you?" Alex stands listening and then replies.

"Oh that's good. Yes I'm happy with that. Listen I was just going to ring you. Yes what day are you and Mum driving up? Saturday great, Morning or afternoon? Perfect could you do me a favour? We've got a friend out from England his name is Donald and he's coming out to spend Christmas with us. Yes he's staying at Rydges yes that's the one. Yes that would be fantastic, yes say hello to Mum for me? Yes we'll see you Saturday afternoon yes thanks Dad. Bye"

Stevie grins at him "That was sneaky Alex."

He chuckles and says "What?"

She hugs him and says "You're a sweet man Alex and I'm sure you've made an old man very happy."

In Adelaide Bryce is grinning as he replaces the phone.

Liz watches him and asks "What are you so happy about?'

He smiles and answers "Alex just said Thanks Dad."

Liz rise and hugs him knowing how much Alex's words would mean to him, he inhales deeply and grinning hugs her tightly.


	82. Chapter 82

It's the week before Christmas and everyone is busy finishing off last minute work as the family will take the week off over Christmas / New Year.

All work will cease except for the essentials.

Alex has organized a family BBQ to welcome their friend Donald who is arriving this afternoon with Bryce and Liz.

For the first time they'll use the area between the new houses and the homestead it looks great.

...

Walking inside Alex calls. "Stevie where are ya mate?"

She doesn't answer so he goes looking for her and finds her fully dressed lying sideways across their bed asleep.

Smiling he quietly moves across the room and begins to remove her boots.

Just as he's taking the second one off, she wakes stretches and rolls over.

Leaning over her he grins and says " Sorry I woke you."

Reaching up she smiles and says "Couldn't think of a nicer way to wake up."

Chuckling he says "Well I could be naked."

Placing her arms around his neck she whispers "Even when you're clothed I imagine you're naked."

He laughs and kisses her then says "Come on we've got work to do!"

Taking her hand he helps her to her feet.

She exhales and says "I wondered when it would happen."

He looks puzzled and says "What would happen?'

"Well a few years ago if I was asleep it wouldn't have been my boots you took off, and if I'd been lying on the bed we wouldn't have left to do work no matter how important it was."

While she's been talking she's picked up her boots and moved closer to the door glancing up at him she grins and bites her lip.

He moves towards her and she runs out into the hall giggling.

...

Downstairs Bryce and Liz have arrived with Donald and are just showing him in the front door when squeals and giggles make them look up.

At the top of the stairs Alex grabs Stevie and lifts her up into his arms and begins to kiss her, wrapping her arms around his neck she responds.

Bryce chuckles and says "Welcome to Kilarney Donald."

Donald smiles.

Alex and Stevie haven't heard their visitors and continue until Bryce deliberately clears his throat.

They break apart and look downstairs.

Alex bends to let Stevie stand and grinning he calls. "G'day Donald."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs in record time Alex and Stevie greet Donald with hugs and handshakes.

Alex hugs and kisses his Mother and then hugs Bryce and whispers but loud enough for all to hear.

"Bad timing Dad I was just about to ravish my wife and you've spoilt my fun."

Bryce chuckles, hugs Stevie and says "I'm so sorry Stephanie we've tried to teach him some manners but have failed dismally I'm afraid."

They all laugh.

"Beer we need beer!" Alex proclaims moving towards the kitchen.

Stevie looks at Donald and says "I'm so glad you came Donald. Now would you like to see your room first or have a beer with Alex?"

Donald replies "I think a beer would be perfect Mrs Ryan."

She chuckles and leaning over whispers. "Stevie."

"Stevie I'd love a beer thank you." He says grinning.

Alex calls from the kitchen door "Mum would you like a wine or a soft drink?'

Liz smiles and says "I think I'll have a beer today Darling."

Alex nods and says "Dad?'

Bryce smiles broadly and replies "Yes I think a beer would be perfect today son."

...

Later in the afternoon family and friends have begun to arrive.

Donald's feeling relaxed after several beers and has been made to feel very much at home.

Dave, Matt, Riley and Adam are standing talking when Alex walks over to them with Donald and asks

"Oi Riley are we still bringing in that herd tomorrow?'

Riley smiles and quips. "Why did you think you should actually do some work for a change?'

Alex laughs and replies "Ease up mate Donald will think I'm a lazy bugger."

Adam's had a few beers and is quite relaxed and offers.

"Well Donald's here for a week Uncle Alex so he'll figure that out for himself by the time he leaves ."

Donald laughs enjoying their sense of humour and fun.

Bull has joined them with Callum in his arms.

Alex introducing him to Donald and Bull shakes his hand. Donald says "Bull I met you on the computer."

Bull laughs and says "Yeah that's right."

Alex moves to take Callum from Bull.

"Hey little man." Alex says as he kisses the little boys cheek.

Looking back at Riley, Alex says "Donald's coming out for a ride with us after breakfast tomorrow Riley."

Riley grins and nods.

...

Jake and Leonie have arrived with Archer and Hudson and Jack and Rose with Cody and Sally Rose.

Stevie kisses Cody and stands talking to Liz and Bryce.

Georgia joins them and greets her grandparents and takes Cody from Stevie and moves off to find Bull.

Stevie laughs and says "When they're all here I don't get to hold the grandchildren long. I'll have to go and find another one."

Stevie moves off and spots Alex with Callum.

...

A short time later Stevie has Callum and Alex has Sally Rose and again family move in and take them away.

"Bloody hell Cowgirl we've got five grandchildren now and I can't hang onto one for longer than five minutes before some bugger comes and nicks off with them."

Stevie grins at him and hugs him "Well you'll just have to settle for hugging me then."

Smiling he hugs her and softly kisses her.

Leaning back she quips. "Aren't you feeling well today Alex."

With a puzzled look on his face he says "No I'm fine why?'

Biting her lip she answers" Oh your kisses today have been a bit limp that's all."

He chuckles and says "Limp! I've never heard a kiss referred to as limp Stevie."

She shrugs her shoulders and says "I just feel what I feel and they feel limp."

He places his hands under her armpits and lifts her so as her feet are dangling mid air and she giggles.

His lips brush hers and he whispers "Hold onto your hat Cowgirl."

Nearby Bull, Georgia and Donald are standing with Nick, Tess and Bryce.

Georgia asks "What are they up to now?'

The group watches.

With Stevie still dangling Alex kisses her softly deeply and with all the passion he can find.

The kiss is intense and a small moan escapes from her, she wraps her legs around his waist as he pulls her closer, her arms slide around his neck and he slides his hands under her shirt and onto her bare skin.

She wants him, she responds to the kiss then gently pushes back.

Breathlessly she gazes into his eyes and smiles. "Oh Alex that's was very nice."

He places her back onto the ground and chuckling walks off and says "That's all you're getting for now."

She laughs and moves off to get a new beer.

Donald chuckles and states. "Fascinating!"

Bull grins and says "Yes and they're other words for it Donald."

Tess says "Raunchy."

Georgia says "Sweet"

Nick offers "Obscene."

Bryce offers "Charming."

Then they all laugh.

...

By midnight most have turned in for the night but Nick, Tess, Stevie , Alex, Donald, Riley, Jake and Bull are sitting in the dining room when Bull asks " Mum is Auntie Michelle coming for Christmas this year?"

Stevie acknowledges that she is.

Jake asks "How many years since you've seen her?"

Stevie shifts uncomfortably and says "More than five."

Alex thinks more like ten and that didn't end well.

Stevie had a strained relationship with her sister and it wasn't for lack of trying on Stevie's part.

Tess notices Stevie's discomfort and changes the subject. "So Donald did you enjoy the party?"

Donald smiles and replies "Yes I did very much thank you Tess. You have a delightful group of family and friends."

Nick states. "Well Donald, Alex tells me you're coming for a ride with us in the morning."

Donald answers "Yes I'm looking forward to it actually it's been quite some time since I've ridden."

They all chatter away for a further ten minutes about the ride tomorrow..

...

"Anyway folks I'm ready for bed." Alex says stretching then continues. "Just turn the lights off when you're done."

Bull and Jake say goodnight and head off as does Riley.

Nick asks" Have you got a spare bed for us Stevie?"

Stevie grins and says "We've got lots of spare beds since the boys moved out Nick take your pick."

Donald excuses himself and heads off to bed.

...

In their room Stevie strips and climbs into bed and watches as Alex does the same.

Sliding his arm under her head he snuggles in behind her and softly kisses her shoulder.

She breathes deeply.

"You're worried about Michelle aren't you?" He asks as he again kisses her shoulder.

"Yes it didn't end well last time did it?" She replies quietly.

He feels sad for her.

Grinning to himself, he moves back and begins to rub her back, feeling the tight knots especially around her shoulders.

She rolls onto her stomach.

Smoothly he runs his hands up her spine paying particular attention to her shoulders, rubbing the knots and kneading them with his fingers.

"Oh Alex that feels so good." She sighs.

He leans over and flicks their bed lamp to dim and opens his side draw and retrieves massage oil.

Slowly pouring it onto her body she exclaims. "Oh that's cold."

He grins and returns the bottle, he works the oil up and down her back, inch by inch he firmly works on every muscle, she begins to relax.

Again he pours oil this time onto her legs, moving slowly making sure every piece of muscle has been under his finger tips.

He grins as he slowly and deliberately slides his hands over her buttocks and she sighs "Oh god I love that."

He chuckles and whispers "Not as much as I do."

She giggles and says "Would you like me to turn over now Alex?"

"No not yet Stevie." He replies.

She can tell he's smiling and knows he's prolonging the inevitable.

He runs his hands over her body, running his hands down her back he unhurriedly massages her bottom and then her legs paying attention to her inner thighs.

Stevie heartbeat has quickened and she wills more but he returns his hands to her back.

His breathing has changed and she feels him over her as he begins to place tiny kisses over her back and neck.

She turns over.

He smiles at her.

Kissing her tenderly he runs his hand along her side trailing his thumb across her nipple.

She murmurs "Alex I want more."

He smiles and lavishes kisses soft and gentle down her neck and onto her collarbone then returns to her lips.

With urgency she responds to his kiss, he cradles her head, sliding his hand into her hair feeling the softness on his skin and pulls her in, she deepens the kiss but he delays and releases her lips.

Rising he holds his weight above her, she reaches for him and as he lowers himself with purpose he leans to kiss her, she moans, sheer delight encompasses her...


	83. Chapter 83

Stevie is in the kitchen with breakfast well under way by the time the rest of the house wake and move down stairs.

Donald is giving her lessons on the right way to make tea when Bryce and Liz join them.

Greetings are exchanged and Liz watches as Donald explains the process.

Gradually the kitchen begins to fill as everyone arrives for Sunday morning breakfast.

Nick and Tess enter and Nick enquires as to Alex's whereabouts.

Stevie answers" He's still in bed."

Nick grins and quips "Did you wear him out Stevie?"

Liz growls "Nicholas the children!"

Nick laughs and says "They're all adults Mum."

Stevie grins and turns away and replies "He's probably hung over."

She feels him slide his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck he says "Good morning Beautiful."

Turning her to him he kisses her.

"Good Morning Cowboy did you sleep well?"

He grins and whispers "Eventually."

She giggles.

Nick states "Nice of you to join us Sleeping Beauty. A bit hung over are we? "

Alex smiles and says "No mate I'm fine what about yourself!"

Nick grins and answers "No I'm right I got enough sleep."

Alex grins and replies "So did I!"

"Right." Nick laughs.

Tess changes the subject "How big is the herd we're bringing in today?"

Stevie answers" About two hundred head."

Alex picks up a slice of toast takes a bite and asks. "So who's helping?'

Nick replies "You and Stevie, Donald, Riley, Jake, Bull, Tess and I."

Stevie hands Alex a cup of coffee and he takes it, kisses her and sits down at the table.

Breakfast is a noisy but very relaxed affair and as always the family laugh and tease one another.

Donald sits back and enjoys every minute with the family.

...

Stevie and Tess are riding together and Tess has been asking Stevie about Michelle and Tom coming out for

Christmas.

Tess is aware that Michelle has given Stevie a really hard time over the years about telling Rose about

Stevie being her birth Mother. Stevie has tried and tried to smooth things over but the last time Stevie saw Michelle

It all ended badly.

"So what day do they arrive?"

Stevie inhales and says "Day after tomorrow!"

"Are your Mum and Dad coming too?" Tess asks.

Stevie nods and replies " Yes they are but not with Michelle and Tom."

"How's Rose feel about it all?" Tess enquires.

"Well she's in between a rock and a hard place really. She's grateful for all Michelle and Tom did for her but she's also pissed off that Michelle is behaving the way she is.

It's not my fault she can't have children Tess, I shared Rose with her and missed so much and now she could still have her in her life but she keeps trying to make her choose.

I just don't know what to do Tess, I want her to be in Rose's life but I don't need the negativity. I had enough when I was younger to last three lifetimes and I don't want anymore but I'll try one more time and then that's it."

Tess nods deciding to change the subject as she can tell by Stevie's voice she's getting upset.

"Donald rides well!" Tess states.

"Yes he does." Is all Stevie offers and the two women ride on in silence.

...

Bull and Donald are riding together and Bull states. "You ride well Donald where did you learn to ride?'

Donald smiles and replies "My father taught me."

Bull grins and says "Well we've got that in common because my Father taught me too!"

Donald laughs and states. "You must have had a lovely childhood growing up here."

Bull smiles broadly and says "Absolutely Donald not just the place but the people. My parents are the best and my

Aunties, Uncles and cousins I love them all and we're friends too."

Donald smiles and says "Yes your parents are amazing alright. I was their butler and they invited me to stay and not once have they made me feel like I don't belong here."

Bull smiles and says "My parents are liberal thinkers Donald you're either a nice person or you're not and they'll judge you by that not by your work or wealth."

Donald smiles and says "I worked that out very early on. Your Father bought your Mother a beautiful diamond necklace which would have cost a few thousand pounds and she told him she didn't need any more jewellery. Most woman that I know whine for jewellery."

Bull laughs and says "My Father has always been very generous to my Mother with jewellery, flowers and gifts. But her greatest gift is Dad, her children and grandchildren."

Donald smiles and says "That is a lovely sentiment Bull."

Bull grins and replies." It's the truth Donald they were best friends for years and went through a lot together. They were both in love with each other but didn't have the courage to speak up as they didn't want to lose their friendship. Dad married someone else and broke Mums heart. So when they finally admitted their feelings for each other she considered him a gift."

Donald is quite shocked and asks "Have they always been so affectionate?'

Bull laughs and replies "Yeah they have I think it's brilliant. Mind you they've had some ripper fights not very often but when they do you'll know about it."

...

Nick and Alex are riding together and Nick states "So you had a big night Alex!"

Alex glances at him and grins.

Nick laughs when Alex quips "Keep your mind on the cattle Nick."

...

A few days later Michelle and Tom arrive while Stevie and Alex are out riding with Cody.

"Wow lots of changes here since we last visited." Tom states.

"Hmmm yes I suppose when you're loaded you can buy whatever you want." Michelle sneers.

Tom looks at her and says" Michelle that's enough. If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything."

She glares at him with a face that's sucked on a lemon and replies." I can't help what I feel Tom!"

He growls "Well what in the bloody hell are we doing here Michelle. We had Rose all of those years and we've missed the last ten because of your lack of forgiveness. Stevie tried so hard and you were just mean to her. I want Rose in my life she's our niece for Christ sakes grow the hell up."

He moves out of the car slamming the door behind him and walks towards the house. Michelle follows.

...

Inside Rose is having coffee with Liz and Bryce when Michelle and Tom arrive. Rose is very happy to see them both and greets them affectionately.

Liz asks "Would you like coffee?" Both accept the offer.

Bryce hands Sally Rose to Michelle and she takes the child from him happily.

Rose encourages them outside and they sit in the shade of the veranda.

...

Stevie and Alex have had a lovely ride with Cody; the little boy sits well and loves the horses which they're both

thrilled about.

"What time will Michelle be here?" Alex asks.

"I'm not sure." She replies.

He knows she's nervous about seeing her sister it's been years and the last time they'd met Michelle had been awful to Stevie to a point all her old insecurities came back with a vengeance and she doubted her own Mothering skills.

It had taken quite some time for those wounds to heal and yet Stevie was going to try again for Rose and Michelle and herself. She'd made her peace with her parents years ago and even though they didn't see them a lot they were in regular contact.

Michelle was bitter as she'd been unable to have children and irrationally blamed Stevie for everything.

The next two days wouldn't be easy but the children were aware of the situation and supported Stevie's efforts to try and reconcile with their Aunt.

...

Tom tried to remain neutral in the entire saga but they'd loved Rose as their own and he missed her and wanted Michelle to mend the rift.

He reasoned if Michelle was friendlier to Stevie they'd see Rose, Jack and the children more often which would bring joy back into their lives.

...

Rose was quite happy on Kilarney she enjoyed the light heartedness of her brothers and sister and their extended family this was home now and she loved having Stevie and Alex as her parents what wasn't to love about them.

Then there was her Jack he'd only really known Stevie and Alex as her parents and he adored them.

She held mixed feelings about Michelle she loved her, she'd been her Mother for fifteen years but she also held resentment that she hadn't helped Stevie to keep her child. Rose couldn't imagine not helping her own brothers and sister in the same situation.

Rose thinks about the two women and how different they are. Stevie has a wicked sense of humour and fun Michelle doesn't. Stevie didn't hold grudges Michelle did. They may have been sisters but they were chalk and cheese.

Rose, Bull, Jake and Georgia didn't share the same Father but they were all so alike.

Rose smiled thinking about her siblings glad Alex and Stevie had made this beautiful family.

...

Stevie and Alex have returned and rubbed down the horses walking back to the house Alex has Cody in one arm and the other draped around Stevie's shoulder.

Michelle spots them first and she hates that Alex is holding her grandson.

He's a nice man but Cody should be their grandson not his.

If Stevie had kept her mouth shut that would be the case today.

Anger rises in her but she hears Tom's words from earlier and so she smiles at them as they approach.


	84. Chapter 84

Alex smiles broadly as he approaches them. Handing Cody to Rose he kisses her cheek and whispers. " I think he might need changing."

Rose laughs and says " Oh you think? Phew Cody time for a change!"

Rose excuses herself and as she walks inside Alex calls. " It might be a bit squishy Rose it happened while we were out riding!"

Rose turns back laughing and answers" Next time you take him I'm sending wet ones and a nappy with you."

Everybody laughs.

...

Alex shakes Tom's hand and says " Good to see you again Tom, I'm glad you came."

Tom smiles and replies "Good to see you too Alex, it's been too long."

Stevie and Michelle have hugged but it's very strained.

Stevie says " Michelle I'm so glad you've come to spend Christmas with us."

Michelle replies. " Well Mum and Dad were coming so we would have been on our own so we thought we might as well."

Stevie feels a stab in her heart from Michelle's words, we would have been on our own.

Tom hears her and moves over to Stevie and says " What Michelle meant to say was thank you for inviting us it will be so good to be with family."

Stevie grins at him and says "I've missed you Tom."

He hugs her tightly and says "And I've missed you Sis."

Stevie has a genuine fondness for Tom, they haven't always gotten along and over the years they've had words but he's never been mean to her and always greeted her like an old friend.

Whenever they had words it was only out of his love for Michelle and Rose and he only ever stepped in when things were really bad. Tom was a good guy and had always been a good husband to Michelle and Father to Rose.

Stevie looks at Michelle and asks " Do you know what time Mum and Dad are arriving?"

Michelle replies "They can't be far away they left at the same time as us. Dad just drives slower than Tom."

Just as Michelle is answering Paul and Helen pull up. Stevie is relieved hopefully it will be easier with them here.

...

Rose has returned with Cody and the little boy reaches for Stevie as she takes him he cuddles into her neck. She hugs him closely and kisses him.

Michelle scornfully says. " Do you think I could hold him seems I've never even met him."

Stevie feels knife number two as she looks at her sisters face she musters all her strength and says " Sure Michelle here."

Rose has noticed Stevie distress and as she walks to greet her grandfather she rubs Stevie's back and whispers.

" Breathe Mum." Stevie smiles broadly as she places Cody in Michelle's arms.

Alex offers " Let's go inside and I'll find some beers for us."

...

Bull, Jake, Georgia and their partners and children have arrived at the house.

Greetings are given and received and introductions of partners are done.

It's an odd situation for Stevie and Alex's children because they don't really know Tom and Michelle and haven't seen them since they were all quite young.

Tom warms to them all instantly, he loves listening to them with Stevie and Alex, the grandchildren are gorgeous and Tom watches as their little faces light up when Stevie or Alex interact with them.

Stevie and Alex's children and partners are referring to him as Uncle Tom and he loves that.

They're all so happy to see Michelle and himself and talk to them but something hurts inside him and he recognizes the longing he's felt for a family.

He'd desperately wanted children and they'd been shattered when that didn't happen for them but Michelle's hard attitude had cost them from being a part of this extended family and he feels very sad.

...

Bryce and Liz are chatting to Paul and Helen when the third knife strikes Stevie's heart.

Bull is happily telling Tom about the new houses and how up until a few weeks back they'd all lived in the one home but it had gotten a bit crowded.

Bull laughs." Yeah when Dad and Mum first suggested it I was like what you don't want me anymore?" Everyone laughs until Michelle says " Wouldn't be the first time."

Stevie feels her face flush and it sounds like her heart has pumped blood through her ears, she stands and without a word walks into the kitchen.

Everyone in the room is stunned ,speechless and uncomfortable.

Alex moves to follow Stevie.

...

Liz speaks. "My god I thought I was a mean and callus bitch when I was younger but you Michelle have way more venom and hatred than I ever had. How dare you sit in this home with my family and speaks like that."

Liz stands and moves off to find Alex and Stevie.

Rising Tom is furious and in a low growl he says " Michelle outside now! We need to talk."

...

Stevie is pacing backwards and forwards Alex knows it's her way of dealing with whats been said, she's trying to get rid of pent up anger. Her mind will be racing.

Stevie has fight or flight mode and this is flight. Run away before whoever she's argueing with see's they've upset her and hide before her body begins to tremble. A sure sign she's unnerved and upset.

In the kitchen Alex hugs her and he feels her body shaking, he softly asks " Are you alright?"

Angrily she pushes him away and says " Oh I'm bloody fantastic Alex."

She's irrational at this point and not thinking clearly he pushes on trying to calm her matching her tone.

" Hey I'm on your side remember!" He growls.

She glares at him and yells " My side! Rose isn't something to be fought over like a piece of land she is my daughter !"

" Stevie I know how you feel. She's my daughter too." He yells back at her.

She stands looking at him incredilous and quietly says " You have no idea what I feel Alex."

He looks crushed and turns and walks away.

...

Alex almost bowls Liz over rushing out the door and she asks " Is Stevie alright Alex?"

Without stopping he yells over his shoulder" Oh she's bloody fantastic."


	85. Chapter 85

Outside Tom is livid and growls at Michelle "That's it Michelle no more chances I can't live like this. By the time we leave here you'll have sorted everything out with Stevie or we'll remain separated and I'll file for divorce."

She looks stunned and says "But you said we were getting back together!"

"No I said if you can let go of all of this anger we'd try again! I love you but not enough to spend my later years with someone who's as bitter as you. I can't live like this anymore. I want a happy life not what we have."

...

Bryce has moved over to Rose and placing his hand on her shoulder he asks "Rose are you alright?"

She smiles at him and moving into receive a hug and quips "Well I've been better Granddad."

He grins and kisses the top of her head.

Bull, Jake and Georgia rally around Rose and offer their support.

...

Stevie and Liz return from the kitchen and Bull asks "Where's Dad?"

Stevie looks around the room and says "I thought he came back in here."

Georgia accuses "You're fighting with him aren't you?"

Stevie looks at Georgia and then strides towards the back door calling. "I have to go."

...

She finds him leaning on the front fence looking out across the paddocks.

He doesn't look at her but is aware she's there.

She walks up beside him and leans on the fence and without looking at him she says "Hey!"

He doesn't reply initially but she doesn't push he'll talk when he's ready.

They stand for a few minutes without words and then he speaks.

"You were unfair and mean Stevie."

"I know I was Alex. I'm sorry."

"No not good enough this time Stevie. I do know how you feel. I'm the one you used to talk to about Rose and Michelle and Tom before it all came out and I'm the one that held her when it all blew up and then I was there to pick up the pieces when Rose and Michelle left and you struggled to deal with it all."

"Alex I'm so sorry."

"No Stevie I'm not finished."

She stands silently and waits for him to continue.

"I watched as you carried our babies and gave birth to them, and I know about the love a child brings with it. I can't imagine the grief you felt everyday that Rose wasn't with you but I know what it felt like when our children went to boarding school and when we didn't see Georgia for an entire year when she was in France on exchange. I've felt that pain Stevie and I would have expected you to understand that's what I meant."

She places her hand on his arm and he moves it beyond her reach.

"Alex I'm sorry I was angry at Michelle and I took it out on you."

He turns and with his eyes blazing he says "Well take it out on her Stevie. You have no qualms standing toe to toe with me and arguing your point and yet she's the same size as you and nowhere near as gutsy and you're frightened of her. You're not fifteen anymore, no longer a frightened little kid. Stand up for your daughter and your rights and if it comes to the crunch tell Michelle to bugger off. Just clean it up Stevie it's a mess"

She looks at him and says "It's not that easy Alex. She makes me feel inferior like I'm not a good Mother."

"Oh crap Stevie that's bullshit she can't make you feel anything unless you let her." His expression changes.

She smiles up at him.

He places his hands on her shoulders and says "Stevie you're amazing and I'm thrilled you're the Mother of my children. You've always been a good Mother stop selling yourself short."

She places her arms around his waist and he hugs her and they just stand without words but understanding engulfs them.

...

Bryce has moved back to chat to Helen and Paul and asks "Before Stevie had Rose were the girl's friends or has it always been like this?'

Helen replies. "They were never close like Stevie and Alex's children are if that's what you mean."

Bryce says "It's all a bit murky isn't it."

Paul offers. "It's my entire fault really. I threw Stephanie out and that started an entire chain of events, misunderstandings and heart ache."

Bryce offers" I've watched her over the years and she's a wonderful Mother and as far as Alex is concerned I couldn't have asked for a better wife for him and when it comes to the farms her input has been invaluable. Together they're a remarkable team and I hate seeing her hurt like this."

...

Paul is about to reply when Tom and Michelle return inside.

Michelle gets everyones attention and offers. "I'm sorry everyone I was out of line."

Georgia quips "Apology not accepted."

"Georgia Clare Ryan how dare you speak to your Aunt that way!"

Georgia spins to look at her Mother and retorts." She hurt you and I won't stand by and let her treat you that way Mum. Its not right!"

Stevie smiles and says "This fight is between Michelle and I and I'd appreciate you apologizing to her and then she's mine."

Georgia bites her lip knowing what's coming.

She turns straight faced to Michelle and offers" Sorry Aunty Michelle that was inappropriate behaviour and I was out of line."

Stevie smiles at her and says. "Thanks Bub."

...

Turning to Michelle Stevie says "Right I've had enough of grovelling to you. Now you can have my opinion! Do you want it here or outside?"

Michelle has never seen Stevie in full fight mode she only seen an immature young Stevie try to fight and is expecting to be able to handle her little sister easily and grins and says "I have nothing to hide."

Stevie starts "How dare you come into my home and behave the way you did in front of my family! I have only ever tried to be kind towards you and you've been an absolute bitch every time I've tried to fix this."

Michelle sneers at her and says "Tried to fix it you're the one that ruined it all in the first place."

Stevie raises her voice "Ruined what?'

"You told Rose." Michelle yells then continues. "For thirteen years everything was wonderful and then you ruined it!"

"Oh piss off Michelle while you were pretending to be her Mother I lived with guilt and emptiness every single day. Did you ever think about how I felt?"

Michelle scoffs" Pretending to be her Mother! Don't give me that crap Stevie I was her Mother. I walked the floor with her when she was sick, I held her when she had nightmares. Guilt and emptiness ha! You were off having a good time. Sleeping around. I'm sure you felt a lot but not guilt or emptiness"

Bull stands and angrily says "Enough of that Aunty Michelle none of us need to hear that."

Stevie places her hand on Bulls arm and says " Xander you dont have to listen to any of this just move too another room if it upsets you."

Michelle scoffs.

Stevie feels anger rising but she has to stay calm and in control if she's going to get her point across.

Her stance changes she looks at Michelle with disgust seeing her properly for the first time ever and then she fires with "Sleeping around and having a good time, like hell I was! You know nothing about my life then Michelle nothing. When I was pregnant I was completely on my own, I slept on friends couches and refuges and when I had Rose I was on my own not one person came to hold my hand while I endured that, no one, I was fifteen years old and you all left me. For two years I struggled and I was a good Mother even back then. I was a child and if I'd had an ounce of help I'd have managed but you stood back and waited for me to fail like you always did."

Michelle yells at her "Oh poor you I offered for you to stay at our place but you wanted to go. I never waited for you to fail you did that on your own."

"God dam you're a bitch! As if I'd want to live with you, with your condescending ways. You always looked down on me even before I fell pregnant it was bad enough I had to share a room with you before you got married as if I'd voluntarliy live with you. There's no joy in you Michelle , no sense of adventure or fun I didn't want to live that way. I was a child with no self asteem and you loved making me feel like crap. You're a bully Michelle and you always have been " Stevie yells back.

Michelle fires back " A bully! You needed someone to push you in the right direction. You and your rodeos and horses and stupid daydreams."

Michelle continues mocking Stevie" I'm going off to win my fortune riding in the rodeos, and then I'll come and get Rose. Where was five hundred dollars going to get you Stevie!"

Stevie glares at her sister and what she says is partly true and it sounds silly now but to a sixteen year old five hundred dollars sounded like a lot of money.

Stevie's voice is measured and strong when she begins "All those years you kept putting me off telling her. You were only supposed to have her for a year or two while I earned some money. Each time I thought I had enough you'd convince me it wasn't because you'd already made your plan to keep her."

"What you were going to drag her around the rodeo circuit that's no life for a child!"Michelle scowls.

Stevie glares at her and says "Nothing wrong with the circuit Michelle some of the nicest people I ever met followed the circuit."

Stevie glances at Alex and he winks at her.

"You didn't know what was right for her." Michelle offers.

Stevie growls "Of course I did she needed to be with me, her Mother."

"Hhh Her Mother you left her with me if you were such a great Mother why did you give her away?"

Stevie's eyes prick with tears and Michelle knows she's won.

Stevie exhales as if she's been punched in the gut.

Alex wants to hold her, he can see the pain that sentence has caused.

She falters but looks at Alex he nods and she nods back.

Smiling he wills his strength to her.

Stevie inhales .

...

In a hushed tone she begins. "I gave her away because I loved her and I wanted to do the right thing for her and you all convinced me that she'd be best off living with you. I was just a kid, a scared little kid with as sick baby and no support and no one to help me and I believed you all because you were my family and I loved you."

There's not a dry eye in the room.

Rose rises and hugs her and says "Mum please don't do this to yourself, just leave it be!"

Stevie smiles at her and says "No Rosie it finishes today. Go and sit down please."

Stevie inhales and looks at Michelle and says "While you were tucking my beautiful daughter into her lovely soft bed I was sleeping rough in my car for years. I was ripped off by an opal miner, I worked in a topless bar, I worked jobs that were hard with long hours for little pay and I rode the circuit getting broken bones and dislocated shoulders to win money and every cent I earned was for her so I could get her back and give her a beautiful house and a happy life. Until I met Alex I had a fairly miserable life so don't you dare tell me I ruined it for you because it was you Michelle and Mum and Dad that ruined it for me and Rose."

Helen says "Stephanie please don't re hash all of this."

Stevie smiles at her and says "Mum it has to be said and I'm sorry that it hurts you but I'm sick of her blaming me for telling Rose."

Stevie turns back to Michelle and says "I don't want you in my life Michelle. I thought I did but I don't and I don't want you in my home, near my family."

Michelle fires and says "Rose is my daughter!"

Stevie quips "Well I've got a birth certificate that says she's not. For thirteen years you did a fabulous job with her but as soon as she started to call me Mum and Alex Dad you dropped her like a hot potato because of your jealousy and hatred of me. See Michelle that's where you fell down as a Mother because a real Mother would have gotten past that and formed a relationship with her regardless of what she was called or where she lived."

Michelle has no reply and looks quite shocked as she realizes Stevie's words are true.

Stevie formed a relationship with Rose under difficult circumstances and yet Michelle had let the relationship fade, Rose rarely visited.

Stevie had won.

...

Tom stands and moving over to Stevie hugs her and whispers "You were always a good Mum Stevie."

She hugs him tightly and says "Yes another wise man told me that earlier. You'll always be welcome here Tom."

He smiles and replies "Yeah I know."

He turns to Michelle and says "Time for us to leave Michelle."

She turns and walks out without acknowledging anyone.

...

Later that night when things have calmed down and the family have regrouped Stevie is in the kitchen chatting to Alex.

Smiling at her he says "I am so proud of you Stevie."

She grins and says "I know."

He chuckles and asks "So how do you feel?"

She inhales and then exhales and says "Weird but in a nice way I feel lighter, like a huge weight has been lifted off me.

I know I should have spoken to her on my own but initially I felt safer and stronger having you all there but once I got going I realized it was best you were all there because you all heard what we fought about and I wont have to talk about it again .

Another closed chapter of my life but the weirdest part is I don't feel too bad about losing my sister. Tess is more a sister to me than Michelle ever was." She grins at Alex and says." God I'm glad Donald wasn't here for all of this."

Alex chuckles and replies "Yeah it was good timing that he was on Drover's today, wasn't it? Nick and Tess will be dropping him off soon."

They turn when Tess says "Did I hear my name? Someone talking about me?'

Alex quips "Yeah and it was all bad."

Tess giggles and pretends to hit him and he holds his arm like it hurts.

He leaves the kitchen and the girls to chat.

...

"So they told you?"Stevie offers.

Tess smiles and hugs her and replies."Yeah Rose wanted me to check on you."

Stevie looks at her and sadly says "Well I don't have a sister anymore."

Tess smiles "Sisters are over rated! Sister in laws are much more fun to hang out with. Wanna a beer?"

Stevie laughs and says "Sure why not, as long as it's your shout.

Laughing they grab two beers and join the rest of the family.


	86. Chapter 86

In the next day or so Stevie has chats with Rose and her parents they all understand that Stevie had to make a stand against Michelle.

Paul and Helen in particular can see that this should have all been brought into the open many years ago.

They were just so happy having Stephanie back in their lives they turned a blind eye to the friction between the siblings which was easy to do because they rarely had them together.

But they left it to fester and grow just under the surface and now the relationship between their girls looks irreparable.

...

Stevie wakes with Alex nestled in behind her, she moves slowly trying not to wake him.

As she throws the covers back ready to stand, she feels his arms around her, gently pulling her back into bed.

" Where do you think you're going I want my Christmas kiss." He whispers.

She giggles and he smiles loving the sound of her.

Wrapping her arms around him she kisses him and says " Merry Christmas Cowboy."

He pulls her further into bed and throws the sheet partially over them, he leans with an elbow on either side of her .

Smiling down at her he whispers how much he loves her and then kisses her neck ,nuzzling into her he thinks of all the Christmas's they've woken like this.

Smiling to himself he runs his hand down her side, with precision his lips brush hers, then push harder wanting more, he moves his arm under her neck then with ease rolls her to face him.

She stretches then rewraps herself around him, he loves cuddling her like this, she's so relaxed and warm.

As his lips distract her, his hand explores, she moans softly .

Together they kiss and caress and enjoy each other, hearts pounding, breaths uneven, they move together time disappears.

Everything rapidly approaches a point of no return both longing for the same sweet release .

A loud knocking at the door distracts them for a moment as Alex calls " Go away!"

Stevie urges him on pulling his mouth back to hers, they move together closer ever closer. Again the knock, neither answers, lost in that moment as two hearts beat the rhythm of their passion.

Breathlessly he moves beside her, spent.

Pulling her into his arms she drapes herself over him.

" Merry Christmas Cowgirl." He whispers.

" Hmmm yes it is." She replies exhaling

They both laugh.

...

In the kitchen there is an uncomfortable silence.

Alex enters and spots Bryce, moving towards him he grins and says " Merry Christmas Old Man!"

Bryce says " I'm not so sure about that Alex."

Bryce moves his eyes beyond them and Alex turns and finds Michelle puffy eyed sitting at the table.

Alex exclaims " Michelle! What are you doing here?"

Leaning into Bryce Alex whispers 'How long has she been here for ?

Bryce smiles . "Long enough for me to climb the stairs and you to tell me to go away!"

Alex grins and says " Oh sorry."

Bryce chuckles and says " I bet you're not ! "

Alex smiles at him and moves to speak to Michelle.

...

" Michelle what do you want?" Why are you back here? I think you should leave." Alex says speaking before he thinks.

He doesn't want her here, upsetting his family any day, let alone Christmas day.

Michelle is a mess she's obviously been crying a lot and he feels sorry for her but still Stevie is his main concern. She loves Christmas ,having the children and grandchildren all together is her day and he doesn't want anything to spoil that for her.

Michelle looks at him and with her chin trembling says " I was wrong Alex! So very wrong and I've been childish , mean and selfish. I have nowhere else to go. "

He looks at her and asks " Well where's Tom?"

She looks down into her lap studying the tissue in her hands, she folds and unfolds it nervously and then almost in a whispers replies " We've been separated for over a month ."

Alex is shocked he always thought they had a strong marriage. " Oh I'm sorry about that."

She begins to cry and through her tears offers " That's my fault too"

...

Upstairs Stevie wakes and springs into the shower.

Christmas day her favourite day of the year.

Everyone is home and there's no work today.

Christmas is on Kilarney this year and she is so excited, both sets of parents and all four children and their partners , the grandchildren will be here plus all of Drover's and Wilgul.

She smiles to herself even Clare, Dan, Jack and Jessie will be here the only ones missing are Chrissie and Saf but who knows the day is young they could still show up.

She feels a tinge of sadness that Michelle and Tom won't join them but pushes the thought from her mind as she quickly showers and dresses herself and heads downstairs.

...

Bryce smiles as Stevie sweeps into the kitchen with her beautiful smile on full beam, she smells sensational and looks gorgeous, she's dressed for the festive season.

Hugging him and kissing his cheek she announces " Merry Christmas Bryce."

His smile broadens as he replies " Merry Christmas Stephanie you look gorgeous and you smell sensational."

Tilting her head and shrugging one shoulder she grins and quips " Well I just had a shower you'd like to think I'd smell alright."

They both laugh.

...

Alex has come up behind her and slides her into his embrace, nuzzling into her neck. He whispers " Oh God Stevie you smell so good."

She laughs and says " Too slow Alex , your Father already told me that."

Turning she reaches up and kisses him and says " Merry Christmas "

He hugs her and says "Merry Christmas Beautiful."

Placing her hand on his chest she feels his heart beating rapidly.

" Alex what's wrong?" She asks nervously.

"We've got a little bit of a problem Cowgirl. Michelle's here." He replies.

Alex watches as the smile disappears from her face, his heart falters as the sparkle leave her eyes.

" Where?' Stevie asks angrily.

He nods towards the dining room.

Turning she's gone before he has a chance to speak.

...

Michelle is startled when the door bursts open.

Stevie storms over to her and says. " Get the hell out of my home Michelle ! How dare you come back!"

"Stevie I'm sorry." Michelle offers before Stevie rails on her again.

" Your sorry ppfft" Stevie scoffs then adds " Which part? Taking my child from me or keeping her from me or making me feel second rate for my entire life?'

Michelle softly says " Tom's left me."

Stevie reels " He's what ?" Then recovers to say. " Not my problem Michelle I'm expecting my family within the hour so I'd appreciate you leaving now."

Michelle looks up at her and Stevie is shocked by her appearance her eyes are red and puffy she's obviously been crying a lot.

Stevie's shifts her feet and softens her voice when she asks " Why did Tom leave ? I thought you had a great marriage."

Michelle looks at her as tears fall freely down her cheeks and says " Coming to visit you was my last chance he wanted me to make up with you and heal the rift but I was too angry and I didn't listen and now I've lost everything , I've lost it all."

Something breaks in Stevie's heart.

She remembers uttering almost the same words to Alex all those years ago but hers were I thought I'd lost it all , I thought I'd lost everything and she remembers the fear and anguish of thinking she'd almost lost everything that was so close to her heart.

Stevie had the Drover's girls and Alex for support but it was still devastating, she'd never have gotten through without them.

Michelle had no one so she'd come to Stevie.

Should she turn her away?

Could she turn her away?

...

Alex and Bryce have remained in the kitchen.

Alex looks at Bryce and says " I can't hear anything."

Bryce quips. "Perhaps they've throttled each other son!"

Alex chuckles and says " I'd best go and check."

Rising he quietly opens the door and finds Stevie with her arms wrapped around Michelle.

He retreats back into the safety of the kitchen and smiling offers. "I think they'll be alright."

...

Liz, Paul and Helen have joined them.

Alex explains what's happening and they're all intrigued as to the outcome.

Bryce assures them all will be well as Stevie has a great capacity for forgiveness.

Alex adds . " Stevie doesn't hold grudges and if it can be fixed she'll fix it."

A short time later the door opens and Stevie and Michelle walk into the kitchen.

Christmas greetings are exchanged with a minimum of joy.

...

Stevie then takes Michelle upstairs showing her to one of the spare rooms she gives her fresh clothes and towels and tells her to try and sleep then later shower and join them.

As Stevie moves to leave the room Michelle offers " Thank you Stevie. You've been very kind and I don't deserve your kindness."

Stevie smiles at her and says " I love you Michelle and I always have but I'm still not sure if I like you."

Michelle smiles and says " I love you too and I'll try harder to be likeable."

Stevie smiles and opening the door steps out to Christmas Day.

**Please review:) **


	87. Chapter 87

With such a large group expected for Christmas lunch the boys have set up a huge Christmas tree outside in the new entertainment area and all the presents have been carried out there.

They've got two spits working with Beef, Lamb and Pork cooking even the potatoes and pumpkin are in the spits cooking along nicely.

Every family will bring a savoury , a salad and a sweet to share and most will bring their swags or tents and everyone will sleep over even though it's only an hour by car it's just easier and more relaxing to stay.

...

Walking back into the kitchen Stevie smiles and greets everyone.

Alex moves quickly and ushers her into the next room.

Hugging her tightly he enquires " Are you alright?'

She inhales and replies " All things considered I'm wonderful."

He smiles at her and whispers " Yes you are."

They stand holding each other.

" Oi are we going to have Christmas or are you two going to canoodle in here all day." Nick calls.

" Oh bugger off Nick it's bloody Christmas Day and I'll kiss her as much as I like!" Alex says smiling at his brother.

Grinning Nick asks " Well can you do it beside the tree I want my presents?'

Stevie steps out of Alex's arms and says " Come on. Lunch first Nick then presents."

As Alex walks passed his brother he imitates a small child following its Mother and sneers. " Yeah Nick lunch first and then presents !"

Grinning Alex pokes out his tongue.

Nick grabs him in a headlock and they both laugh.

...

Michelle lays on the bed for awhile with her mind racing. All these years and all the nastiness that she'd heaped on Stevie and yet today she'd hugged her and comforted her. She felt great shame and guilt about much of her life.

Rose was right she could have done more to help Stevie and her tiny baby girl but she wanted her to fail so their Mother and Father would notice her.

She should have worked harder to maintain her relationship with Rose but had often put Stevie down in front of her since it all came out. Any wonder Rose rarely visited or called.

Michelle wonders if there is anything left to salvage.

Right from the minute Stephanie had arrived she'd been their Father's favourite. He'd never admit to it, but Michelle knew it to be true, you only had to watch them together. Up until she came home pregnant she could do no wrong in her Fathers eyes.

What would her Mother and Father think of her now?

Nothing could excuse Michelle's behaviour and her treatment of her sister.

Looking back she felt great remorse.

Tom her beautiful Tom he'd put up with so much and even though they'd fought he loved her unconditionally and she's thrown it all away. Why didn't she listen? Why had she thought she was always right?

You reap what you sow ...it certainly appeared that way to Michelle she'd had it all but through her mean and unforgiving attitude had let it slip from her grasp and then there was Stevie ...with all she'd been dealt over the years she'd remained loyal to her friends , loving to her family and true to herself and eventually everything came to her tenfold...

If Stevie was willing to give her a chance maybe she hadn't lost it all.

Michelle closed her eyes and slept ...

...

" Oh I'm stuffed ." Bull quips rubbing his stomach.

Jo grins and says " So no desert for you then."

Sitting up he answers . "Oh no I've got room for that."

" Did your Mum talk to you about the trip to the USA ?" Jo asks.

Bull looks concerned and replies " A little but she's been a bit side tracked lately."

Jo leans over and whispers " Bull your Mum's tough Im sure she'll be fine."

He looks thoughtful and then replies "Yeah I know but some of the stuff Aunty Michelle said was awful."

Jo stands takes his plate from his hands and placing it on the floor plonks herself on his lap.

He grins at her and rests his arms around her.

" Did I look like I needed a hug?' He asks.

" No " She replies " I just think you're the most thoughtful and kind man I've ever known and just wanted to be closer to you."

He laughs and then kisses her.

...

Around them everyone is chatting , laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Alex is sitting with Donald , Nick and Riley.

" Donald how are you coping with the heat ?" Nick asks.

Donald smiles and says " It's snowing in London at the moment so I miss that, but I'm having a marvellous time."

Alex offers. " Desert next and then presents and then a snooze , a swim in the pool and beer , beer and perhaps more beer."

Donald laughs and offers " Well it certainly is easy to drink your lovely cold beer in this heat Alex."

...

" Rose just be gentle with her alright." Stevie offers.

Rose gazes thoughtfully at her Mother and says " I can't believe you caved so quickly."

Stevie looks offended and replies " I didn't cave Rose it's called not kicking someone when their down!"

Rose offers. "Well she certainly put the boots into you when you were down."

" Rose two wrongs don't make a right." Stevie says frowning at her eldest daughter.

Rose grins and asks " Are you going to use every one liner you know."

Stevie grins and says " It's Christmas Rose, just be nice to her ok?"

Rose smiles and says " Yes alright."

...

" Alex could I speak to you for a moment?" Lincoln asks.

" Yeah sure hang on I just need to get a fresh beer, do you want one ?'

" Yeah that would be great thanks ." Lincoln replies.

The two men walk over to the timber fence Alex leans on it and Lincoln does the same. They small talk for a while about the farms , the weather, horses.

Eventually Alex says" Righto Lincoln what did you want to talk about I'm sure it wasn't the weather?"

Lincoln looks like a rabbit caught in the head lights.

Alex tries not to grin having an idea of what is coming after their conversation with Georgia while they were in Europe.

Lincoln shifts uncomfortably and offers." Alex you know I love Georgia."

Alex replies " Yeah I had noticed that."

Lincoln takes a sip of his beer and continues" Well I was wondering...what I mean to say is ..oh bloody hell."

Alex looks at him and smiles and says " Stevie and I like you. You've been so good with Georgia while she's been studying and I'd like to think you know me well enough now not to beat around the god damn bush, spit it out mate!"

Lincoln grins and says " I want to marry your daughter and I want your permission please."

Alex grins and says " Well done mate that wasn't so difficult now was it?"

Lincoln stands looking at him and asks " So is that a yes then?'

Alex holds out his hand and answers " That's a yes but you do realize she's old enough now you don't need my permission?"

Lincoln laughs and says " You're a bloody liar Alex of course I had to get your permission, you would have thought less of me if I hadn't asked you."

Alex laughs knowing his new son-in law to be, is speaking the truth.

Alex grins and say " So when are you going to ask her?"

" Today but I need your help." Lincoln quips.

Alex smiles and says " I'm all ears mate."


	88. Chapter 88

Everyone has wanted to start opening presents but Stevie has halted proceedings hoping Michelle will join them soon.

She's not sure how much longer they'll all wait as she's already had everyone clear up food, dishes and the general area trying to stall for time.

Thankfully Michelle has gained enough courage to venture outside and Stevie is thrilled when she sees her. Stevie has chatted to everyone concerned and ask that the give Michelle a chance to redeem herself.

"Ok let's open some presents!" Stevie announces.

Smiling at Michelle as she moves towards her Stevie offers " Well you look ten times better after a sleep."

Michelle smiles and gently hugs Stevie.

Stevie hugs her back and says " Come on it's time for presents and I've got a ripper for you!"

Bedlam reigns as everyone gives and receives gifts.

Presents range from expensive jewellery down to beautifully handmade gifts and each is received with as much joy and gratitude.

Everyone enjoys giving and receiving their gifts.

...

"Righto you lot settle!" Alex calls.

Everyone quietens and he continues. " Christmas is one of our favourite days of the year because we get to spend it with family . We always have plenty to eat, drink and loads of presents but one of the nicest things about our Christmas's are our friends that join us as part of our family. Some of our friends have been around for so long and know us so well but then we have friends join us that have only known us for a short while but we welcome them as family none the less. You've all met Donald who became a friend recently when we were in London. Donald can you come up here please?"

Donald stands beside Alex smiling as Alex continues.

" Stevie and I are thrilled that you decided to come and stay with us and we hope you've enjoyed yourself?"

Donald smiles and speaks to everyone. " I am humbled by your kindness and hospitality . You have welcomed me into your homes and your lives and I am truly grateful. I want to thank all of you for making my stay such a pleasure and I would also like to invite you to come and visit if you are ever in London. Although I would ask you don't all arrive together as my lodgings would not cope with all of you."

Everyone laughs.

Alex smiles and offers a parcel and states " Hopefully these will remind you of your time here and maybe one day you'll come back."

Donald opens the parcel revealing a pair of RMs, an Akubra and a drizabone.

" Oh goodness me, thank you so much, they are perfect" He proclaims

He shakes Alex's hand and then walks over to Stevie and kisses her cheek then sits back down.

...

Alex calls everyone to listen and then says " Kitten come up here for a minute please."

Georgia looks puzzled but does as she's asked.

Alex reaches into his pocket and hands her a slip of paper.

She looks at him and asks " What do you want me to do with this?'

Alex smiles and says " Open it."

She laughs and opens the paper and says . " It's a permission slip! What are you giving me this for I've finished school."

Lincoln is standing behind her and taps her shoulder as she turns he goes down on one knee.

Alex smiles watching her reaction it's the same as Stevie, her breathing has quickened, she puts her hand to her mouth, her eyes well with tears.

You can hear a pin drop as Lincoln says " Georgia I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me."

She inhales then exhales as the tears tumble down her cheeks, she's unable to speak, so she nods. Grinning he places a beautiful diamond ring on her finger, then kisses her softly, sweetly as he releases her she whispers " Yes"

Everyone just sits, silently caught in the moment, spell bound at the simplicity of his proposal and stunned by the fact he's chosen to do this so publicly.

Cheers and clapping follow and everyone is up hugging, kissing and congratulating them.

...

After Stevie and Alex have congratulated the young couple.

Alex holds Stevie as her tears fall, she steps back and flicks him and asks " Why didn't you tell me?'

He laughs and says " Because it was secret men's stuff and clearly you're not a man!"

"Right I may not give you your present now!" She says trying not to smile.

He holds tightly nuzzling her neck and whispers " I thought you already gave me my Christmas present?"

Chuckling she whispers back " Oh that was just a sample but I do have something else. Follow me."

"Stevie where are you taking me?" Alex asks then grinning quips "The hay shed nice."

She laughs and offers." Behave Alex!"

He chuckles and says. "Righto."

Sweeping her arm she says " There you go Merry Christmas Alex."

He looks in the direction of her arm and in the corner something is covered with an old black tarp.

Teasingly he asks " What you bought me a second hand tarp!"

Reaching over she peels back the tarp to reveal a fully restored 1940 Harley Davidson.

" Oh Stevie it's beautiful. I've always wanted one of these." He gushes as he studies every detail.

She stands beaming, so happy that he likes it.

" Where did you find it? How did you know what to buy?"

Smiling she replies. "I pay attention Alex."

Turning he hugs her and says " Want to come for a ride with me?"

"Can we stop at the house first?

...

Rose , Michelle , Tess and Jodie are sitting chatting when Stevie and Alex turn up on the motor bike.

All the men and some of the women come over to look at Alex's gift.

Stevie jumps off and heads to Michelle saying "Come with me Michelle."

Stevie takes her hand and leads her to a quieter part of the garden and asks " If you could have one wish today what would it be?"

Michelle tears up and says " It's lovely being with you Stevie and that you let me spend time with all of your family and friends but I miss Tom. I should be with Tom."

Stevie smiles and says "Ok" And begins to walk away.

Michelle calls after her" Stevie where are you going?"

" I'm going for a ride with Alex and I thought I'd give you two some privacy. Merry Christmas Michelle , Merry Christmas Tom."

Michelle turns and Tom is there.

Her Tom.

She sobs " Oh Tom ! I'm so sorry for everything."

He holds her .

...

"I can't believe you asked me in front of everyone Lincoln!" Georgia exclaims.

Grinning he replies "You didn't even know they were there George."

She smiles and says "Well it was a complete surprise. How did you get Dad involved?"

"I asked him if he'd help."

Georgia smiles.

Lincoln asks "So when and where are we getting married?"

"What makes you think I've got that worked out?" Georgia asks.

He quips "Oh well if you've got no plans I've got a few ideas."

She fires off. "Next Christmas! My bride's maids will be Rose, Charlotte and Penny and I want to be married on Drover's Run."

He looks surprised and queries "Drover's Run? Why not Kilarney?'

Georgia smiles and says "Because that's where it all started."

Lincoln looks puzzled and asks. "What started?'

"My Mum and Dad were married on Drover's Run." Georgia replies.


	89. Chapter 89

On Kilarney the afternoon has rolled on, some have played cricket, some have been swimming while others have napped or just sat drinking and talking.

Dinner is eaten in a relaxed fashion with clusters of people scattered about the area laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Mosquito coils are lit and citronella lanterns burn and music drifts across the senses.

Everyone is relaxed and happy .

A small tent city has sprung up nearby as tents and swags have been set up for sleeping later on.

Little ones are tucked up in bed and it's time for everyone to just kick back and let Christmas day slip gracefully away.

...

Michelle and Stevie have begun to mend old hurts but time and care will be needed if their relationship is to move forward.

Tom has taken Stevie to one side and thanked her for trying so hard even though Michelle's behaviour days earlier was appalling.

Car lights appear down the drive and everyone is watching to see Chrissie and Saf arrive. Cheers ring out when they enter the area.

Alex and Stevie greet them and Alex asks " Where in the hell have you been you've missed lunch and dinner!"

Saf offers. "My bloody car broke down again!"

Stevie states" Time to let the moths out of your purse Saf and buy a new one."

Penny and Jarrod have joined them and Penny quips. " It's been so long since her purse has been open all the moths would be dead."

Alex roars laughing .

Joining the rest of the group everyone welcomes them and gives them season's greetings.

...

" Saf this is our friend Donald. Donald I'd like you to meet Safron Daniels."

Donald smiles and says " Very pleased to meet you Safron."

Saf throws her head back and laughs "Oh Alex you found me a foreigner. I love foreigners."

Thrusting her hand forward she quips " G'day Donny you can call me Saf. Saffy if you buy me a beer."

Alex chuckles when Donald holds out his arm for her to take and says in a very English tone " Righto Saffy step right this way."

Leonie and Jake are standing talking to Chrissie and Stevie when Leonie says " Mum you look fantastic you're so tanned and healthy looking."

Chrissie smiles and replies " Going to Darwin with Saf, Jarrod and Penny was the best thing I've ever done. I never knew you could have that much fun and survive."

Stevie grins and says " I love Darwin."

Jake asks " So are you going to stay here or go back?"

" I'm not sure yet Jake but for the first time in my life I can do what I want to do and when I want to do it. So I'll just wait and see what presents itself."

Leonie asks " Have you heard from Dad?'

" Only through my lawyer and that's as close as I want him to get." Chrissie replies.

Alex has returned and asks " Chrissie can I interest you in a beer?'

Chrissie grins and much to Leonie's surprise replies " I thought you'd never ask Alex I'd love one thanks ."

...

Full of beer and Christmas cheer Bull announces " Right whose got a story for me?'

Nick says " I do!"

Bull grins and says " Right I'm all ears."

Nick begins " We were sitting in the kitchen on Drover's Run and you were only about five or six weeks old and your Mum was trying to feed you discreetly but oh my god you were a noisy little bugger, snorting and snuffling like a little pig at the food trough."

Stevie pretend she's cross and says " Oh thanks Nick what does that make me the sow?'

Nick laughs and says "Oh sorry Stevie."

...

Marcus offers " I've got one! You were maybe six or seven I can't remember we'd had huge rainfalls and I was swept down the water and you threw me a rope."

Bull looks serious and says " Uncle Marcus I had night mares about that I meant funny stories. But I remember I was supposed to go with Dad but there was something wrong with him."

Marcus quips " Still is."

They all laugh.

" He'd sprained his ankle Xander.' Stevie offers.

Nick and Marcus look at each other and Nick quips " Ah the rainbow incident!"

"What's the rainbow incident?"Bull asks.

Family and friends have gathered around listening to the stories .

Alex looks uncomfortable and states. "Keep going boys and I'll dig some dirt.'

Marcus grins and offers. " Like I said before we'd had loads of rain and Stevie and Alex had to go and move stock into sheltered paddocks and young Bull wasn't impressed when his father told him he couldn't go with them.'

Bull is grinning and says " So what happened?"

Alex warns " Marcus no!"

Nick adds" You decked your old man! Dropped him to his knees."

Bull looks puzzled and asks " How did I do that I was only a little kid I didn't have the strength?"

" If you get the right spot you don't need a lot of strength!" Marcus offers.

Bull is thinking and then a smile creeps across his face" I remember being really angry and hitting him as hard as I could and then running to my room. I was crotch height. I didn't did I?'

Nick says " Oh yeah all the colours of the rainbow Bull."

Bull looks at his Father trying not to grin and says " Oh Dad you never said that's where I hit you. I'm sorry."

" I peed blood scared the hell out of me." Alex replies grinning back at him.

Everyone roars laughing when Stevie quips. " And the swelling was really bad, he couldn't even walk properly ."

She giggles realizing how that came out.

...

" Right Nick let's talk about when you and Tess were separated.' Alex says smirking.

" Alex !" Stevie warns.

" Relax Cowgirl I'm talking about the two way conversations you heard!"

" Oh " she chuckles.

Tess enquires. "What conversations?"

Alex laughs and says " Remember Stevie had a crook foot and I gave her the two way so she could keep track of what was happening around the farm?'

Kate is there and she laughs and says " Fancy letting her loose with a two way.'

Jodie cracks up and says" Jezebel and Renegade.'

Stevie quips "Hey he was cute!"

"Who's Jezebel?' Saf asks.

Those that were there laugh and answer" Stevie!"

Everyone laughs.

Alex continues" Aside from catching two guys involved in a substitution racket, Jezabel here heard some of the districts women talking about Nick being single and Stevie referred to him as a free range chicken"

Everyone laughs as Alex continues " Our freezer and fridge were full of cakes , casseroles and baked goods because all of these women were trying to fatten him up for the kill!"

Tess says " I didn't know about the food till later.'

Alex quips " I'd been single for months and none of them sent me food !"

Nick answers " That's because you always practiced try before you buy and they all knew you weren't buying!"

Everyone laughs even Alex.

...

Alex looks at Marcus and quips " I don't have much dirt on you Marcus."

Nick offers " No I don't either."

Bryce drawls " I do."

Everyone turns and unseen Bryce has quietly joined them and has sat listening enjoying their stories.

Marcus looks uncomfortable as his Father asks " Pick an age and I'll tell you a story."

Alex laughs and says " Seventeen!"

Bryce laughs and says " An interesting year wasn't it Marcus?"

Marcus grins and says " Well I enjoyed most of it! How do you know I hardly saw you?"

Bryce replies " Just because I was an absent Father doesn't mean I wasn't interested in your life."

Marcus smiles and feels quite chuffed with Bryce's comment.

Bryce inhales and begins " Marcus attended an all boys college but was expelled for sexual misconduct which I managed to have kept off his school records."

Alex quips " I didn't know you swung both ways!"

Marcus looks at Bryce and asks " Please don't offer up this up Dad I'll never hear the end of it.

Bryce smiles and continues. " Marcus had been a fairly good student and was mostly cooperative and courteous but at sixteen her started to misbehave and sadly I think it was because he lacked a male role model. His best friend left school as his family moved and Marcus started hanging around a different group and began smoking pot."

Alex quips." There you go Nick something else you and Marcus have in common."

Everyone laughs.

Bryce continues " Apparently Marcus took a shine to a young woman that worked in the office at the school and one thing led to another and he was caught out by the head master and expelled."

Tess asks " Is that reason to expel him?"

Bryce grins and drawls " Yes well Tess when she's the head masters daughter it is!"

Stevie pretends she's shocked and says " Marcus I always thought you were a gentleman!"

Marcus grins at her and replies " I asked nicely Stevie."

Everyone laughs.

Marcus looks at his Father, Bryce grins and Marcus smiles back at him.

...

Saf says " Come on Donny you must have some great stories."

Donald is quite drunk and has enjoyed the stories so far.

He chuckles and says " Well I've seen some funny things over my time at the Savoy thats for sure! We had this good looking older couple turn up once and they spent days in their room without coming out so we assumed they were newly weds.

All the staff would chuckle everytime they called room service as we knew they needed sustinance from their marathon sessions in bed . Later on we found out they'd been married for many years and were actually grandparents!"

Marcus laughs and offers " Sounds like something Stevie and Alex would do!"

Donald grins and says " Yes it does doesn't it ! Funny about that!"

Grinning Stevie asks " Donald isn't there a Butlers code or something where you're sworn to secrecy?"

Donald laughs out loud and says "Yes of course but thats in England over here I can tell them all about the mischeif the four of you got upto!"

Everyone laughs and begs for more Donald tells the story of the call for help that was heard from one of the rooms years ago.

Apparently a husband and wife were role playing she was tied naked to the bed and he dressed in a Superman suit and cape would ravish and rescue her but their plan came unstuck when he decided on a bit of bravado and jumped from the top of the staircase breaking both of his legs.

Crying with laughter everyone rolls about when Donald quips" So we rescused him by using the skeleton key and his wife was most embarrased when the staff entered the room and untied her."

Donald continues " The elevator video footage provides great entertainment! You'd be amazed what happens in those."

Unseen by the crowd Stevie gently nudges Alex and whispers " Thank goodness we didn't stop the elevator Alex." He roars laughing.

Hours later the last person lays their head on their pillow and a calm settles over Kilarney.

...

A few days later Stevie and Alex have farewelled Donald with a promise to return to London by the end of the year.

Saf offered to drive him to the airport as she'd taken a shine to him.

Farm life is back to normal and everyone is keen to work hard to leave New Years Eve/Day clear for the planned BBQ on Wilgul.

Jack and Jessie are staying on Kilarney until their house is ready early in the New Year. Chrissie is enjoying time with Jake, Leonie and the babies while Saf has taken to helping out around Kilarney.

...

Georgia and Stevie are sitting in the kitchen discussing Georgia's engagement.

Stevie asks " We're you bothered he didn't ask you somewhere more private Bub?"

Georgia laughs and replies " Mum it was perfect he knew I was expecting it but I never in my wildest dreams would have expected him to ask me in front of all of you like that. Plus he had Dad involved which was really sweet don't you think. Very old fashioned. He took me completely by surprise."

Stevie smiles at her and replies " Well when your Father proposed to me I was covered in mud and so was he and all that mattered were his words."

Georgia smiles and agrees." Mum do you think Dad will be upset if I don't get married on Kilarney?"

Stevie looks surprised and asks " Where do you want to get married?"

Georgia grins and says " Drover's Run the same as you and Dad."

Stevie smiles and says " No he won't mind."

Turning as they hear the back door close both women smile when Alex walks through.

Stevie offers " Alex! Georgia has decided where she wants to get married."

Grabbing a glass from the sink he fills it takes a sip and sits at the table .

" Where?' He asks.

" Drover's Run!" Georgia offers.

Alex enquires " Why is that Kitten? I always thought you'd get married here."

Georgia looks worried so Stevie offers "Georgia wants to get married where we did Alex."

Smiling he states " Well it worked for us ."

" That's what I thought ." Georgia adds smiling.

"Do you have a date yet?' He asks.

Georgia replies. "Initially I thought December but I've changed my mind to September."

Alex nods and the three discuss other wedding plans for a while as they need to book caterers ect as soon as possible.

Eventually Stevie stands and says " Well I have to take one of the horses out for a workout I'll see you around lunchtime."

She walks to the stable leaving Georgia and Alex deep in conversation.


	90. Chapter 90

Mason Shaw slows his car and indicates ready to turn into the driveway but sits reading the sign on the fence, he hesitates wondering if this is the right way to do this.

He wants answers and hasn't been successful so far.

Every time he thinks he's got it right someone proves him wrong.

Tapping his large hands on the steering wheel he decides to pull over and get out and clear his head, he's been in the car for hours.

Switching off the engine he reaches for the door handle and unfolds his body as he moves to stand, the air is hot and dry on his skin.

In the distance a crow calls to its mate.

...

Mason walks a short distance up the road stops and stretches, as he turns a voice calls. "Have you got car trouble mate?"

Stevie had just ridden down the road after taking one of the new mares for a workout and notices the car parked up by the gate so she rides over to investigate and offer help if needed.

Mason smiles and replies. " No I stopped deliberately I've been driving for hours and needed a break but thanks for asking."

Stevie is struck by the look of him, he's a handsome young man and built like her boys but it's his face that she can't help but stare at.

He could be one of her boys the resemblance is remarkable and he looks around the same age too.

Mason smiles and says " It's a pretty spot. Do you live around here."

Stevie remains silent watching him for a moment and then replies " Yes I do."

She asks " So where have you driven from?"

" Adelaide this morning but I actually live in Mount Gambier. Well I used too."

Stevie smiles at him and asks "So where do you live now?"

He laughs and says " Out of the back of my Ute at the moment."

Stevie is struck by his laugh but nods her head and says "Yes I've been there and done that."

He smiles and says " I'm being rude I haven't introduced myself."

Slowly moving towards the horse he speaks gently to it then pats it and reaches up to Stevie holding out his hand, she takes it as he says. " I'm Mason Shaw."

"Stevie Ryan." She responds watching as he steps back placing one hand in his pocket and his other thumb in the belt loop of his jeans.

She feels shivers.

He looks shocked and says " The Kilarney Ryan's!"

She studies him and replies " Yes that's right. You've heard of us?"

He looks at her and says " Yes that's why I'm here. I'm looking for my Father."

Stevie's stomach churns ...


	91. Chapter 91

Stevie gathers her thoughts quickly and nonchalantly queries.

"What's his name I might know him?"

Mason grins and replies "I have no idea it might make it easier if I knew that!"

Stevie is intrigued and asks "So what led you to Kilarney?"

Mason looks serious and responds "I was born to a single Mother but she died shortly after I was born. Eventually I was adopted out to an amazing older couple who managed a farm down near Mount Gambier. When they passed away in an accident a couple of years back I found this in their belongings. Along with my Mother's name and a couple of other bits and pieces."

He opens his wallet and hands Stevie an old letter head of Kilarney's with the property's address and phone number on it.

She hands it back to him and asks "What makes you think your Father is here?"

He looks at her and senses doubt and replies "I don't! But I've exhausted every other avenue and thought if I came here I might get some fresh clues. I'm not after anything I have more than enough money to keep me happy. I just want to know who I am. I've found very little out about my Mother only that she'd dated my Father a few times and then for some reason the trail ends there. I don't know his name, if he lived here, worked here or was just passing through. So I thought I'd jump in my car and drive over and see what turns up. I've been on so many wild goose chases so this is my last chance. The letterhead could be nothing but it seems unusual that she would have hung onto it if it wasn't important to her in some way. Do you think I shouldn't have come like this? I had doubts myself that's why I didn't drive straight in."

Stevie likes him even though she doesn't want to.

He's being honest and open and he doesn't know her at all.

He doesn't owe her an explanation.

She likes the no bull shit approach.

"How old are you?' She asks.

When he replies her blood runs cold.

He's just a little older than Xander.

...

Georgia and Alex have moved out onto the veranda and are chatting animatedly when Stevie rides up to them.

"Georgia there's a young fellow just driving in can you entertain him for a few minutes I need to talk to your Father." Stevie asks.

Georgia replies "Yes sure who is he?'

Stevie replies "His name is Mason introduce yourself and tell him to wait here with you."

"What's going on Stevie?' Alex asks smiling at her.

She doesn't smile back but orders "Meet me at the stable Alex.

...

Alex is puzzled by Stevie's behaviour but does as she requested and walks down to the stable.

He shocked when he sees she hasn't even rubbed the horse down she's just removed the saddle and bridle and let it go into the yard.

Striding towards him she asks." Alex have you ever cheated on me?'

He frowns and asks "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't stuff around Alex I need to know the truth. Have you ever cheated on me?'She growls glaring at him.

"I don't like your tone Stevie or the bloody question! Of course I haven't! "He growls back at her.

Then adds "Why would you even think that!"

She's rattled and he can see that but he's also pissed off that she would even ask.

With her arms folded and trying to control her voice she states "That young man that Georgia is talking too is looking for his Father Alex!"

Angrily he retorts" Some young buck comes looking for his Father and you assume it's me! How dare you even think that of me! Bloody hell Stevie I thought I had your trust.'

He turns and storms out of the stable.

...

Jake and Bull have just finished some work in the shed and have come over to have a coffee.

Georgia introduces them to Mason and they stand chatting about his Ute.

Georgia is struck by the resemblance between this stranger and her brothers but assumes its coincidence.

Alex rounds the corner and his children notice the anger in him.

"Are you alright old man?' Bull asks.

Alex glares at him but continues inside.

...

Stevie resists the urge to follow him.

Why would he get so angry at her it was a natural assumption and a question that had to be asked first to eliminate him?

She paces backwards and forwards her hands trembling trying to make sense of the information she has.

If he's not Alex's son then it has to be Nick?

Why else would he have mannerisms and looks like Alex?

Cousins can look alike she reasons.

Oh God if he is Nicks, Tess will be devastated.

Oh god this isn't going to end well.

She has to calm herself .

Cool clear head she tells herself.

Turning she moves back to the house.

...

Georgia excuses herself and follows her father inside .

" Dad what's wrong?" She asks.

" Nothing Kitten forget it." He replies.

" You're fighting with Mum aren't you?"

He glares at her and replies . "Drop it Georgia"

He is really angry but Georgia pushes " Dad talk to me!"

She feels her Mother's hand on her shoulder. " Bub can you give us a minute please?"

Georgia turns and glances at her Mother nodding she walks outside .

"Alex" She begins.

" I have nothing to say to you!" He sneers.

" Well shut up and just listen then." She yells .

He stands waiting.

" There's a young man out there looking for his Father he has no idea if he lived here, worked here or was just passing through and he doesn't know his name. His Mother died shortly after he was born and he was adopted out to an old couple who died in a car accident a few years back. He doesn't want money he just wants to know who he is. Now you may not want to hear this but I had to ask you that to eliminate you because he's just a little older than Xander and he looks like our boys and he stands like you!" She offers.

" You don't get it do you Stevie! I don't give a rats arse about that kid or his Father I care about the fact you don't trust me!" He says just holding back from yelling at her.

She looks confused and says " Don't be ridiculous Alex of course I trust you!"

" You're not sure about back when we were first married?'He snarls.

" Oh can we move past this Alex and talk to this young fellow?'She protests.

" No Stevie we can't. Some bloke turns up and stands like me and straight away you assume I've cheated on you." He pushes.

Stevie stands with her hands on her hips inhales and replies " Well you kissed me when you were married to Fiona!"

" There it is !" He snarls and adds " I kissed you! I didn't Father a child with you!"

She bites her lip and offers " But you would have if I'd let you."

He stands looking at her and she sees the anger slowly disappear from his face.

Stepping forward she places her hand on his chest and whispers " Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel like I doubted you."

"What's this boy's name?"He asks.

" Mason Shaw."

She offers touching his face she asks " Are you ok Alex?'

She kisses him and he replies " Not really but I'll get over it."

She kisses him again and he feels himself calm and he says " Come on let's go and find out who this young fellow is."


	92. Chapter 92

Alex and Stevie walk out to join the others and Stevie introduces Alex to Mason.

"G'day mate my wife tells me you're on a fact finding mission?" Alex offers.

Mason smiles and replies "Yes I guess you could call it that."

"Well you'd best come inside and we'll see if we can help you." Alex says.

Jake and Bull follow Alex and Mason inside.

...

Georgia pulls her Mother back and whispers. "Mum what's going on?"

Stevie answers. "He's looking for a relative."

Stevie watches as Georgia processes the information.

"So why were you and Dad fighting?" Georgia enquires.

Defensively Stevie replies "I don't think that's any of your business really!"

"Is Mason Dad's son?" Georgia asks.

Stevie is shocked that Georgia came to the same conclusion but stays cool and asks "Why would you think that?"

"You and Dad have just been arguing. Mason looks very similar to the boys and he stands like Dad and he's here looking for a relative!" Georgia offers.

...

Stevie watches Georgia and can see the potential for hurt in her eyes.

Georgia has her Father high on a pedestal and in her eyes he can do no wrong.

In an instant Stevie flicks the pros and cons of telling Georgia what she knows backwards and forwards in her head and then offers. "I asked Dad and he said no Mason isn't his son."

Stevie can see the relief on Georgia's face but still she says "He was upset because you doubted him wasn't he?"

"Georgia!" Stevie exclaims then adds. "Sometimes you ask way too much."

"I understand why you had to ask him Mum, I would have done the same thing under the circumstances. He'll work that out too when he gets a chance to think about everything." Georgia says.

Stevie smiles at her and states "Come on Detective Ryan we should be inside too."

Georgia laughs and follows her Mother.

...

Georgia and Stevie grab a coffee and sit at the table.

Mason has just finished telling Alex what he knows.

"Geez mate that's not much to go on. So what was your Mum's name?' Alex asks.

Mason replies. "Cynthia Anne Doolie but her nickname was Titch."

Alex grins and says "Was she little mate with a nickname like Titch?"

Mason smiles and says "Apparently she was five foot two."

"So she lived where?" Alex asks.

"Melbourne." Mason replies.

Alex nods and asks "I don't suppose you've got anything else?"

Mason reaches into his top pocket and pulls out a snap lock bag and retrieves a letter written to him from his Mother he offers it to Alex and he reads it out loud

...

_**To my** **beautiful baby boy,**_

_**I look at you and my heart swells with love and pride.**_

_**You are so innocent and I'm sorry I won't be there to guide you as you grow.**_

_**It breaks my heart thinking of you without me.**_

_**I have tried to find the right people for you to grow up with and only time will tell if I have chosen well.**_

_**We both have to take this road alone as fate has dealt us this hand and we must play on.**_

_**I have not told your Father of your existence which may seem unfair but he was in love with another and chose her.**_

_**I do not blame him and neither should you because the heart wants what the heart wants and I did not want him to choose us out of pity.**_

_**I'm certain that one day you will choose to search for him and I hope he will be as I remember him an honest and honourable man who always dealt truthfully with me and was respectful of my feelings at all times.**_

_**My Sweet Mason please always be true to yourself and never be afraid to open your heart .No matter where life takes you remember, my love is with you always.**_

_**Mummy xxxooo ...**_

_**...**_

No one speaks as they all deal with the emotion of the letter.

Wiping tears from her eyes Georgia stands and hugs Mason and says "Oh my goodness that is the saddest letter I've ever heard."

Stevie hugs him too but says "I think it's sad too but it's also full of love and hope."

Mason smiles and says "Funny isn't it when I first read it I was sad but I thought the same, it was full of love and hope for me."

Alex offers "Well at least we know he didn't abandon her or you so that's a positive."

Stevie asks "Do you have anything else?"

Mason again reaches into the small plastic bag and retrieves three photos one of a pretty young woman holding a baby quite obviously in a hospital, the second is of what appears to be the same young woman and an older baby but the woman is painfully thin and the third is of the woman smiling and waving sitting in a car.

As the photos are handed around they each study them but when Mason hands the photo of the woman and the car Stevie inhales and immediately her hand goes up to her mouth and she says "Oh Alex!"

Handing him the photo he studies it and then looks at Stevie.

Alex stands and moves into the office.

...

Returning a few minutes later he says "I think we need to get a bit of fresh air. Mason we might have another piece of your puzzle for you but we'd like to do this without you being here. Would you mind if our boys took you for a drive or a ride or something for an hour or so?"

Mason stands and shakes Alex's hand and replies "No not at all I've been searching for a couple of years now so another hour is neither here nor there. Plus I'd love to have a look around the farm.'

Bull offers "Do you ride Mason?'

"Bikes or horses." Mason grins.

"Either." Bull laughs."

"Both "Mason replies smiling.

"Come on Jake lets saddle up and we'll take our new friend here for a ride."Bull quips.

The three men head outside.

...

Georgia asks "Can I stay for this?"

"No!" Alex responds.

Georgia recoils at the harshness of his delivery.

"Alex!" Stevie reproaches him.

He looks at Georgia and offers "I'm sorry Kitten but no you can't stay we're playing with lives here and you don't get a front row seat today."

Turning to move outside Georgia says "I might as well go with the boys then!"

As Georgia reaches the step she calls to Bull "Hey wait up I'm coming with you!"


	93. Chapter 93

...

Alex stands and moves over to Stevie wrapping his arms around her he offers. "I may have over reacted a little before Stevie."

With her head against his chest she replies "Well I could have been a bit more tactful but I was a bit time strapped and you know me cut through the crap and charge on in."

He chuckles and muses. " It's like being hit with a sledge hammer..He does look like our boys doesn't he?"

Stevie looks at him and whispers. "Georgia picked up on that too!"

She can see the disappointment wash over his face when he asks "Did she think he was mine too?"

She hugs him and replies "She wondered!"

He pushes her back gently and looking questioningly asks "You set her straight didn't you?"

She smiles and replies "Yes I did she was very relieved."

Hugging her tightly he whispers "Never doubt my love for you Stevie. Never doubt my heart."

They stand for a moment and regroup.

...

Stevie inhales and asks "So now what do we do Alex?"

"I rang before but they're already on their way here?" He replies.

Stevie looks puzzled and queries." They?"

"Marcus and Nick." He answers.

"Oh" She sighs.

...

As Marcus and Nick pull into Kilarney they see four horses coming towards them and pull to one side.

Both men open their doors and watch as the four come to a stop.

"G'Day Uncle Marcus, G'Day Uncle Nick the Ryan's call."

Marcus offers "Perfect day for a ride! I'd come with you myself but Nick's a bloody slave driver and I'm stuck helping him!"

They laugh when Nick quips "Honest to god Marcus you're such a baby sometimes."

Bull offers "Uncle Nick this is Mason Shaw, Mason this is Nick Ryan."

Mason moves his horse so he can shake Nick's hand and says "Pleased to meet you Nick.'

Bull continues "Uncle Marcus this is Mason Shaw. Mason meet Marcus Turner."

Again the men shake hands and greetings.

"Is your old man awake?" Nick asks.

Bull grins and says "Well he was when we left but Mum's the only one home with him at the moment!"

Laughing the two men move back to the car.

"We'll see you later!" They call.

And the riders move on.

...

"They're here Alex!" Stevie calls.

She moves towards him, hugs him and asks "Are you ok?"

He smiles and replies "Yeah I'm fine just a bit concerned how he'll take it? The young fellow seems like a nice bloke and it would be great if we could help him."

"Knock, Knock, Knock!" Marcus calls as the brothers enter the house.

Stevie laughs and says "What's with the big entrance Marcus?'

Nick laughs and offers "We saw the kids on the way in and knew you two were home alone!"

They all laugh.

"Coffee?' Stevie asks.

They all agree and sit in the dining room.

...

Alex begins "So you saw the children heading out for a ride?"

"Yeah we did and Bull introduced us to his mate. Haven't seen him around before!" Nick offers.

Alex says "He's not Bull's mate. He came here looking for his Father!"

"Shit!" Nick exclaims looking at Stevie and then at Alex. "I thought he looked like the boys."

Stevie laughs and says "No Nick we've already been down that track he's not Alex's son."

Nick laughs and says "Oh sorry he looks like the boys."

Alex says "Yeah he does."

Marcus asks "So who's his Father?'

Alex replies "We're still trying to help him work that out because he doesn't know his name."

Stevie looks at Alex and then back to the others and says "He was adopted. His adoptive parents died a couple of years back and he's been searching since then."

Marcus offers "Bloody hell that's a bit sad, poor kid."

Nick asks "So what was his Mums name? Was she from around here?"

Alex answers "No Nick she was from Melbourne and her name was Cynthia Doolie."

Marcus smiles and says "Titch!"

They all look at him.

...

Riding out across Killarney the four chat about, farming, music and places they've been.

Mason has a farming back ground which gives them plenty to talk about and the boys get along famously.

Georgia likes him too he's a very positive and funny person with an easy going manner.

He rides very well and handles his horse with confidence and soft hands.

...

Alex asks "So you knew Titch?"

Marcus smiles and says "Yeah we dated for a month or so."

Stevie says "Before you met Grace?'

Marcus replies "No Grace was still trying to work out whether she wanted me or Heath so it was sort of during Grace!"

Stevie asks. "You didn't cheat on Grace did you Marcus?'

Marcus looks offended and replies "Of course not Stevie! Bloody hell what sort of a person do you think I am? No Titch knew about Grace and Grace knew about Titch I was up front with both of them and when Grace finally decided she wanted to give us a serious go, Titch and I parted as friends."

...

Marcus sits thinking and they watch as reality dawns on him. "Was Titch pregnant?"

Alex replies "Yeah she was mate."

"He's mine?" Marcus exclaims.

Stevie puts her hand on his arm and whispers "It looks like it."

Marcus stands anxiuosly he asks "Why didn't Titch tell me?"

Alex walks over to him and answers "She knew you loved Grace and didn't want you to choose her and the baby out of pity."

"Oh God." Marcus sighs as he begins to pace then adds "She could have told me later"

Stevie and Alex exchange looks and Marcus sees it and asks "Tell me! Why didn't she tell me later?"

Stevie moves beside him and softly answers "Marcus she passed away before the baby was six months old and that's when he was adopted out."

Marcus looks at her and his face crumbles and tears fall freely down his cheeks. Stevie cries with him and holds him tightly.

Nick and Alex look extremely uncomfortable and even though they're teary and sad for Marcus they try to hold the situation together as there's a long way to go.


	94. Chapter 94

Back in the stable they unsaddle and rub down the horses.

Mason offers" You've got a great set up here!"

Georgia answers." It's based on a design from Argentina that Mum and Dad liked."

Mason adds. "And the horses are perfect!"

Bull quips "Well I guess I can take credit for that!"

Jake laughs and says "You are full of it Bull!"

Jake explains to Mason about Bull liking a horse and their Father buying it when they went to USA when Bull and Jake were little.

Mason laughs and asks "So your Dad bought a horse because you liked it?'

Bull states" No he bought the horse because she was brilliant. I just happened to like her so he told Uncle Marcus and Uncle Nick that he bought it because of me."

Mason states "Sounds like there is a lot of joking happening here."

Jake says "That's because Bull's a clown!"

Georgia laughs and adds "Yeah that's true but he can't help it he comes from a long line of clowns"

Bull pulls a face at Georgia and pretends to put her into a headlock.

She giggles and says "I'm telling Mum on you!"

He let's go of her and holds his hands in the air and says "I didn't touch her did I Jake?'

Jake walks towards the house and says "I never saw a thing!"

Georgia runs after him and says "Hey you're not my favourite brother anymore!"

...

Stevie and Alex know the young ones are back as the noise level rises as they move closer to the house.

Marcus has gained some composure and has rung Grace and asked her to come over and bring the girls with her as he has someone they all need to meet.

Stevie asks Marcus "Would you like us to stay with you Marcus?'

Moving towards her he hugs her and replies "I have no idea Stevie. I have so much going on in my head I don't know what to do next? Grace is coming over with the girls and I have no clue as to how they'll react. Today I meet my son but my wife could leave!"

Stevie smiles at him and answers "Marcus! Grace loves you she won't go anywhere but she might be angry or confused and I'm sure she'll be embarrassed. And hopefully the girls will all take it well too.'

He inhales "God up until I came here my life was a mess and the years that followed have been almost perfect that could all fade now!"

Stevie chuckles and says "Marcus stop being so negative this may bring more joy to your life not take it away. Be positive."

He nods and a smile briefly crosses his face as the four enter the room.

...

On Wilgul Grace hangs up the phone and tells the girls their all heading over to Killarney.

"Why?" Meggy asks.

"I don't know! Dad just said there was someone there he wanted us to meet." Grace replies.

"Well who?"Meggy asks.

Grace is deep in thought and snaps "I don't know Meg he didn't tell me. Just get in the car!"

"Keira, Stella, Gemma come on we have to go to Killarney!" Grace calls.

...

Looking at Mason, Alex asks "So how was the ride?'

Mason smiles and replies "It was brilliant the scenery was beautiful, the company entertaining and the horses perfect."

Alex looks at Marcus and then back to his own children and speaks "Bull, Jake and George can you make yourselves scarce for a little while please?'

Bull chuckles and says "Bloody hell old man you've been trying to get rid of us for hours what's going on?'

Georgia grabs Bulls arm and says "Oh for goodness sake Bull for once in your life just do as you're told."

Jake is about to speak when Georgia grabs him too and drags them towards the back door.

Mason laughs and says "She's little but feisty isn't she?'

Nick quips "Yes she's her Mothers daughter alright!"

They all laugh when Stevie flicks Nick and says. "Hey!"

...

They all stand looking at each other for a moment once the young ones leave.

Mason says "I'm making you all uncomfortable aren't I? Perhaps I should go!"

Marcus moves towards him and speaks "No Mason you belong here. I knew your Mother."

Mason inhales deeply and stands waiting for his next clue as to who he is, who his Father is.

Alex asks "Marcus do you want us to leave?'

Marcus shakes his head. "No you're my family you should be here too."

Marcus offers "I dated Titch for about a month."

He inhales deeply, standing he tries to find the right words.

Mason asks "Do you know who my Father is?"

Marcus answers "Yes I think I do?"

"Is it you?' Mason asks.

Marcus looks him straight in the eye and says "Yes."

Mason moves forward and embraces him and Marcus hugs him too.

Alex smiles with tears in his eyes, he hugs Stevie as tears stream down her face.

Nick too has tears and wipes them with his sleeve.

Stevie turns back and notices she steps out of Alex's arms and hugs Nick.

Mason grins and says. "This morning I was an orphan now I have a Father. I'm a happy man."

Marcus smiles reaches out his hand and touches the young man's shoulder and says "I'm afraid you've got a lot more than that."

Alex grins and holds out his hand and says "Uncle Alex."

Mason grins and shaking it says "Pleased to meet you Uncle Alex.'

Nick does the same.

Stevie grins up at him and quips "Well we've had a big day haven't we?'

He smiles at her and nods "Thanks for your help.'

She grins shrugs her shoulder and replies "Arr that's what Aunties do!"

He hugs her.

Turning back to Marcus.

Mason offers. "I would like to do a DNA test if that's ok with you? I've been searching for a couple of years now and I'd like to make sure we've got this right."

Marcus nods.

...

...


	95. Chapter 95

Grace and the girls arrive and moving from the car are met by Alex.

" Afternoon ladies !" He offers.

Grace asks " Alex what's going on?'

Alex smiles and says " I'll let Marcus explain that to you Grace. He's in the living room."

...

Nick and Stevie walk along with Mason down to the stables .

" Do you think she'll be angry with him?" Mason asks.

Nick replies " She's a woman mate there's no way of knowing how she'll react."

Stevie hits Nick and offers. " It's hard to say Mason. I didn't take it too well this morning!"

Mason looks at her and asks " You were fine ."

Nick roars laughing and says " I would have loved to have seen your reaction Stevie."

" Shut up Nick!" She giggles.

Nick pushes " Did you hit him?'

Stevie spins to look at him grins and replies " No I didn't hit him."

Mason quietly offers " Well you've lost me."

Nick explains. " Before Alex and Stevie got together Alex was ...let's say popular with the girls."

Mason laughs.

Nick continues " Twenty odd years later a bloke that resembles Stevie and Alex's boys and stands like Alex turns up looking for his Father!"

Mason's smile drops off his face and he looks at Stevie and says " Oh I'm so sorry if I caused a problem."

Stevie laughs and says " It's ok I didn't hit him.'

Laughing they walk on.

...

" Marcus What's going on?" Grace asks.

She watches as he moves slowly towards her and notices he's been crying.

"Are you alright ?" She whispers.

A small smile crosses his face and he replies " Yes and no."

He takes her upper arms in his hands and begins " Grace do you remember Titch?"

Grace nods and replies " She was a girl you met in Melbourne."

Marcus offers" I dated her a few times but then you sorted out what you were doing with Heath and I didn't see her again."

" Right." Grace says looking puzzled.

Marcus inhales. " She had a child Grace."

Grace feels her face flush and her heart beat begin to pound.

" A boy his name is Mason. He's here today." Marcus offers watching for a reaction of some kind.

Grace rises her face red with fury and hurt and embarrassment and she spits her words at him " You bastard Marcus you bloody bastard."

She punches him fair on the nose and as he stumbles backwards she turns and walks quickly outside.

Alex stands as the door opens expecting smiles but sees Graces face and knows this isn't good.

" Grace ..".Alex calls as he moves after her .

" Piss Off Alex!" She screams at him so he lets her go.

...

Running into the room he finds Marcus and his four girls huddled around with tissues against his bloody nose.

Marcus looks at him and quips " Well that didn't quite go as I envisioned!"

Alex holds his grin back and thinks to himself this would be quite funny if it wasn't so serious.

Alex runs outside to find Nick , Stevie and Mason.

...

" Stevie ! Come here quickly!" Alex calls.

Stevie runs, closely followed by Nick and then Mason.

Alex looks frantic when he says " It didn't go well Stevie. Grace punched him in the nose and took off."

Stevie looks at him and asks " What about the girls?'

Alex replies. "They seemed pretty happy to have a big brother."

Mason smiles and asks " Have I got sisters?'

Nick grins and replies " Yes you have four sisters."

Stevie asks " Was Grace in the car or on foot?"

" Foot. She went towards the shearing sheds." Alex answers.

Stevie looks at Mason and asks. " Can I take your letter with me?"

Mason replies " It's all I have Stevie other than the photos."

She smiles and says " I'll take care of it."

Alex and Nick wait with Mason while Marcus talks to his girls.

Stevie goes in search of Grace.

...

Grace storms towards the shearing sheds muttering under her breath "You bloody bastard."

How could he do this ?

She liked the way things were .

He'd Fathered a child to someone else and never even told her.

She thought they had no secrets!

A son.

Tears stream down her face as she leans against the shed wall anger rises again.

He'd lied to her, kept a child hidden.

She kicks the shed wall with the heel of her boot again and again.

Stevie races around the corner .

"Hey ! Grace! Stop it ! What are you doing?' Stevie yells.

Grace yells back at her "Leave me alone Stevie!"

"No I won't Grace. Settle down and we'll talk!"

"What's to talk about Stevie the deed is done! "Grace yells with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Stevie yells at her "Calm down Grace!"

Grace glares at her and storms off but Stevie is hot on her heals .

"Grace talk to me !"Stevie yells.

Grace stops tears still streaming down her face and looks at Stevie.

Stevie moves towards her guarding herself waiting for Grace to lash out but she doesn't instead she dissolves completely in Stevie's arms.


	96. Chapter 96

...

Marcus is extremely upset by the pain this has caused Grace and he's worried she won't let him explain properly or forgive him.

Quickly he processes all that has happened and decides for the sake of their girls he'll try to keep things light.

No good can come from sharing his concerns with them.

" Are you all right Dad?' Keira asks.

He grins and says " I'm fine. My nose not so good."

Stella says " It might be broken Dad it doesn't look good."

He laughs and says " So now I'll be ruggedly handsome."

Gemma says sadly " It's not funny Dad. Mum was really upset."

He smiles at his daughter and says " I'm not making fun of Mum sweetheart. I know she was upset and I understand that but I don't think she should have hit me! Do you?' "

Meggy says " I would have!"

Keira bites her lip and says " Meggy violence isn't the answer."

Meggy looks unconvinced and says " Well she got Dad's attention didn't she!"

The older girls look at Meggy and then at Marcus and try to look serious.

Marcus looks at his girls and sighs " I'll just give Mum a bit of space to calm down and then I'll go and talk to her ok?"

Stella offers " Auntie Stevie's gone to find her Dad I'm sure she'll bring her back when she calms down."

...

Mason has watched what has happened and listened and decides he needs to give them all space to deal with what's just been dropped in their laps.

Poor Marcus he seems like a nice bloke and Mason's appearance has landed him with a hostile wife and a bloody nose.

" Alex, I think I should make myself scarce for a little while. Do they have accomodation at the pub in Gungellan?'" Mason asks.

Nick and Alex look at each other and Alex offers." Mate you're welcome to stay here we've got a couple of spare beds."

Nick looks at him and says " Or you can come back to Drover's with me!"

Mason looks at them and replies " Thank you but I think the pub might be better. If Marcus's wife is so upset she might not be happy if you put me up!"

Alex smiles and replies. " Just wait a minute mate I just want to talk to Marcus."

Leaving Mason with Nick , Alex heads inside.

...

Grace cries and cries and Stevie just holds her.

Stevie feels guilty because she was so relieved Mason wasn't Alex's child and then she was worried he was Nicks and was concerned for Tess, never in her wildest dreams did she even consider Marcus and Grace would be the ones dealing with all of this.

As she holds Grace she tries to think of what to say to make this feel better for her friend and comes up empty handed .

Grace's world has been shattered and she will have to put it all back together herself with her friends holding her up until she finds the strength to stand again.

Grace finally begins to speak and tells Stevie how betrayed she feels that Marcus has a child to someone else.

" He has a son Stevie, don't all men want a son and I didn't give him one. Someone else did." Grace says sadly.

Stevie smiles and says " Grace did you miss out on sex education at school?'

Grace looks puzzled and Stevie offers " Males decide the sex of a baby not us !"

Grace replies " Oh yeah."

Stevie continues " Grace , Marcus adores his girls and in all these years I've never once heard him say he wished he had a son, he's only ever wanted happy, healthy children and you certainly gave him that."

Grace looks angry and says " Then why did he keep the fact he had a son from me Stevie? "

It's Stevie's turn to look puzzled. " Grace as soon as he found out he rang you."

Grace looks at her friend and replies " Stevie he told me about an hour ago! We're talking about a twenty something year old man. "

Stevie hugs Grace tightly and softly says " Grace I met Mason this morning and he didn't even know who his Father was! Marcus has known for maybe two hours."

Grace pushes her away and looks at her in disbelief. " Stevie please don't lie to me."

" Grace." Stevie say softly.

Hugging her again Stevie offers. " I need you to promise that you'll listen to something I want to read to you."

Grace asks " What is it first?'

Stevie says " Trust me Grace please."

Grace nods .

Stevie pulls the letter from her shirt pocket and unfolding it begins to read.

_**To my beautiful baby boy,**_

_**I look at you and my heart swells with love and pride.**_

_**You are so innocent and I'm sorry I won't be there to guide you as you grow.**_

_**It breaks my heart thinking of you without me.**_

_**I have tried to find the right people for you to grow up with and only time will tell if I have chosen well.**_

_**We both have to take this road alone as fate has dealt us this hand and we must play on.**_

_**I have not told your Father of your existence which may seem unfair but he was in love with another and chose her.**_

_**I do not blame him and neither should you because the heart wants what the heart wants and I did not want him to choose us out of pity.**_

_**I'm certain that one day you will choose to search for him and I hope he will be as I remember him an honest and honourable man who always dealt truthfully with me and was respectful of my feelings at all times.**_

_**My Sweet Mason please always be true to yourself and never be afraid to open your heart .No matter where life takes you remember, my love is with you always.**_

_**Mummy xxxooo ...**_

Grace's face falls and again she cries.

Stevie folds the letter and placing it safely back into her pocket offers comfort to her friend.

Gently and quietly explaining the day's events and how it all unfolded.

...

"Marcus!" Alex offers as he walks into the room. " How are you?"

Marcus answers " I've had better days Alex."

Alex places his hand on his brothers shoulder and says" Yeah I bet you have."

Meggy asks " Uncle Alex has Aunty Stevie found Mum yet?'

He walks over to his niece hugs her and says " Yeah they're having a yarn and then they'll come back here . Everything will be fine Meggy."

" Uncle Alex ,Mum's got a great right hook." Meggy offers.

" Meggy!" Keira scolds.

Alex smiles , winks at Marcus and answers " Apparently she has."

Marcus pulls a face at him knowing full well when the dust settles Alex will tease and torment him for years about this.

" Any way Marcus the young fellow thought he'd best make himself scarce so he's heading into the pub. Nick and I offered him a bed but he thought Grace might not want to see him anywhere near you. I thought you may want to speak to him before he heads off."

Keira says " Well I'd like to meet him first Uncle Alex."

Stella agrees.

Marcus asks " Are you sure about this girls?'

" Dad he's our brother we have a right to meet him." Keira states.

Marcus looks at Gemma and Meggy and enquires. " Do you two want to meet him as well?'

Gemma smiles and says " Yeah sure why not."

Meggy glares at her sisters and says " Bloody traitors, Mums out of sight and you forget about her feelings."

Alex grins and quickly turns towards the door and calls over his shoulder . "Let me know when it's safe Marcus and I'll send him in."

...

Alex walks back out to Mason and Nick's phone begins to ring so he moves away.

Alex laughs and says " Well Mason you've inherited some great sisters they're all beautiful, smart , funny and excellent horse women but I need to warn you about the little one ."

Mason looks at him and says " Why what's wrong with her?'

Alex laughs and replies " She's a McLeod."

Mason looks puzzled and asks " What's a McLeod?"

Alex offers " Grace is a McLeod."

Mason smiles and says " Oh so it's a family."

Alex says " Yes, feisty women mate, loads of fun, gutsy and strong. Never ever cross them though because they'll come out fighting."

Mason asks " So the little one is feisty."

Alex laughs and says " Once you get to know her you'll love her like we all do but you've hurt her Mum's feelings so you're a target ."

Mason smiles and says " I think she's gunna be my favourite."

Alex likes this bloke even more than he already did.

...

Tess hangs up the phone as Jodie and Belle walk in.

Tess grins and says " Fun and games on Killarney today ladies."

Jodie's ears prick up straight away. " Why what's happening over there?'

" Well." Tess begins as she sits at the table and Jodie and Belle crowd in to listen.

...


	97. Chapter 97

Grace and Stevie have moved to sit on one of the bench seats in the garden.

Grace has finally stopped crying and the two friends are talking about Mason, Grace and Marcus's girls and where they all go from here.

Stevie offers "I think you should talk to Alex."

Grace looks at her and screwing up her face asks "Why would I need to speak to Alex?'

Stevie inhales and begins. "Alex knows what it's like from your side, I don't."

Grace replies "It's a bit different Stevie, Alex knew about Rose a long time before he took her on."

Stevie smiles and answers. "Grace most people that meet us or see Alex and Rose together assume she's his. He has never treated her any differently to his own children actually sometimes he'd actually favour her. Alex made our family a family. I think it might be good for you to hear what he thinks about it all."

Grace says "I don't know Stevie. They're brothers he'll see it from Marcus's side."

Stevie looks at her and smiles and offers. "Grace you're the Mother of his nieces and they are very important to him which makes you important to him as well."

The conversation goes backwards and forwards a little longer and Grace agrees to talk to Alex.

Stevie quickly walks back to the house and explains to Alex about how Grace is feeling and he's reluctantly gone to speak with Grace not convinced he can help her.

...

Marcus has smoothed the way for Mason to meet his sisters although Meggy is still hostile.

Marcus warns Mason no to expect much conversation from his youngest.

Mason meets his sisters with trepidation he grew up as an only child and girls are a bit of a mystery to him especially the sister variety.

Stella and Keira hug him tightly and are quite tearful which makes him sad too.

He thinks of all the years that they've missed together.

He knows nothing about them they have no shared history.

Gemma holds her hand out to shake his initially but dissolves into tears too so he holds her tightly and says "Oh please don't cry. I don't want to make you sad."

Gaining her composure she moves over to Marcus and he holds her, kissing her head he whispers "It's all going to be ok Gem."

Mason inhales and wipes a tear from his cheek.

Meggy stares at him.

He grins and says "So I guess you're not going to hug me?"

"You got that right." She states.

"What are you like at arm wrestling?' He asks.

Meggys' surprised and replies "I'm really good."

Mason offers "If I beat you in an arm wrestle will you give me a hug?'

Meggy scoffs. "Yeah but you won't."

Mason smiles on the inside he thinks she's got something planned or she wouldn't be so confidant.

They sit at the table and he puts some magazines under her elbow to even things up.

"I'll use my left arm to give you a bit of chance." He offers.

She shrugs "Whatever."

Mason says "Ready! Set! GO!"

And they begin.

He's surprised how strong she is but he applies enough pressure so she'll know he's not letting her win. They push backwards and forwards for a while and he decides to finish her off and see if she'll hug him.

He hasn't noticed she has put her finger into her mouth.

As he moves in for the kill she reaches over and puts her wet finger in his ear, quickly he moves his right hand to the side of his head, and she slams his left hand and arm onto the table.

"I win." She exclaims with her hands in the air.

Mason laughs and says "You cheated!"

"Where's the rule book? Check it!' She laughs.

He laughs with her.

She looks at him and says "You're alright"

He smiles and says "Thanks you are too."

Marcus smiles.

...

Grace hears Alex's footsteps and regrets agreeing to speak with him.

He sits beside her and places his arm around her shoulder and asks "How are you mate?'

She grins and thinks he's a funny mix of a man, strong but gentle, treats women with great tenderness and respect and yet calls them Mate.

"I'm unsure." She leads with.

"Mmm." He muses then adds. "One question and one answer will fix this Grace."

She looks at him and asks "What's the question?'

"Do you love him?" He asks.

It breaks his heart looking at her as her eyes fill with tears, her lip quivers and her chin trembles and she answers. "How could I not love him Alex?"

As her tears cascade down her cheeks he wraps his arms around her so firmly and yet with such tenderness and whispers. "Then you'll learn to love everything about him Grace."

She is touched by his embrace and his words and the manner in which they're delivered.

He just holds her for a long time and she feels her sadness lifting and reason returning.

She says "Alex."

"Yeah!" He replies.

"You can let go of me now."

He laughs and says. "Oh sorry Grace, I get a beautiful woman in my arms and I can't help myself."

She hits him and laughs too.

They sit silently for a while and Grace says "I punched him in the nose Alex."

"Yep." He replies.

She looks sideways and he's grinning.

"It's not funny Alex I could have hurt him." Grace states.

"You broke his nose Grace you did hurt him. Meggys' impressed with your right hook though." Alex replies.

She looks shocked and says "You're kidding aren't you?"

He looks at her and asks "The nose or Meggy?"

She stares at him and he replies "No I'm serious it looks broken to me."

"Oh god his eyes will go black wont they." She exclaims.

"They're already a lovely colour." Alex offers.

"You're not helping Alex!"

He elbows her and says "It's a nose Grace it will heal. What are you going to do about Marcus and Mason?"

She looks at him and asks "What would you do Alex?"

He looks at her and says "If you ever repeat what I'm about to say I'll deny it and never speak to you again."

She sits waiting for goodness knows what.

"Marcus is a sweet guy Grace and every time your heart beats his beats with it. As far as he's concerned his life began with you and the girls. Everything that is good in his life happened with you. So if I was you I'd go to him, hug him, tell him you love him and tell him you're sorry for breaking his nose and I guarantee there will be no anger on his part. Just relief and gratitude that you're his, and at the end of the day you'll be beside him when he falls asleep."

Grace is stunned and says "Oh My god Alex that was so beautiful."

Standing he smiles and reaches for her hand and says "Let's go and see Marcus shall we?"


	98. Chapter 98

It's almost dark by the time Alex and Grace return to the house and enter through the back door.

Nick and Stevie are sitting at the table with a bottle of red between them.

Stevie stands and walks over to Grace and hugging her asks 'Are you ok?'

Grace smiles and replies "Yes I am, although I'm a bit nervous about apologizing to Marcus."

Nick is standing with them and he says "He loves you Grace it'll be alright."

Grace smiles at Nick then hugs him.

Meggy appears, disappears briefly then returns and asks "Are you ok Mum?"

Grace smiles as she hugs her youngest and says "I'm fine Meggy."

Meggy bites her lip and says "Dad's nose is a mess. Uncle Alex reckons it's broken."

...

Slowly walking into the room Grace inhales quickly at the sight of Marcus's face.

Her eyes fill with tears and before she has a chance to say anything he crosses the floor and holds her "Oh Grace I'm so sorry."

Which makes her cry more. He's apologizing, he didn't do anything wrong and he's apologizing.

"Marcus please stop. I'm the one who's sorry." She looks up at him gently touching his face, she cries again.

Mason feels extremely uncomfortable and leaning over to Stella says "I think I should leave and let your family work through this.

Stella looks at him and says "You are family and I think you should stay and work through it with us."

He shakes his head and replies "Maybe once your Mum and Dad have had time to talk things will be better. Can you tell Marcus I'll be staying at the pub if he wants to see me again? I'm glad I got to meet all of you girls and I'm so sorry I made your parents fight."

He stands and quietly moves from the room.

...

Nick, Alex and Stevie are sitting in the kitchen when Mason walks in.

"Do you need a beer mate?' Nick asks.

Mason smiles and replies "I think I need something stronger than beer."

Stevie stands and says "I'll get you a whisky."

He smiles and responds "No its ok I'm going to head off and let Marcus work things out with his family. I just wanted to come in and thank you for everything. I really do appreciate your kindness and help."

Stevie hugs him and Nick and Alex shake his hand.

Alex asks "so you'll be at the pub for a few days?'

Mason nods and says "Yes."

Alex offers "I'll walk you out to your car mate."

Together the two men leave the room.

...

Georgia is at Bull and Jo's place with Lincoln, Jessie and Jack.

Georgia asks "So Mum and Dad, Jo, Callum and you get to go to the USA and I get to work on the farm!"

Bull laughs and says. "Well you spent a year in France and I had to work on the farm."

Georgia shakes her head and says "That's all Mum and Dad do these days go on holidays!"

Jack adds "We might come too Bull."

Bull says "Sounds like fun Jack. I'll have a chat to the old man tomorrow and we'll see if it's too late to book a couple more seats."

Jack nods.

Bull looks at Georgia and states "Dad said you're getting married on Drover's Run George!"

Georgia smiles and answers "Yeah I like the idea of getting married in the same place as Mum and Dad."

Jo offers "In September! A spring bride George it will be beautiful at that time of the year."

Jessie offers "You'll have to go shopping for a wedding dress."

Georgia smiles and replies "I thought about wearing Mum's but I think I'll have a look around first and see what's available. Everyone tells me when you find the right dress you just know."

Georgia stretches and yawns and says "Anyway I might get going home."

Bull grins and says "I wonder how it's all going?"

Georgia replies "We'll soon find out. I'll let you know if anything interesting has happened."

Lincoln says "Am I staying at your place tonight?"

She smiles and says "That might be nice. No guarantee we'll get fed though so we may have to fend for ourselves."

Standing they wish everyone goodnight and walk back to the main house.

...

"Marcus I'm so sorry I hit you like that." Grace finally offers once she's able to stop crying.

He grins and says "I should have taken lessons off Meggy on how to duck and weave."

Marcus looks around the room and notices Mason has gone.

"Stella where did Mason go?' He asks.

Stella replies "He thought it would be best if he let all of us talk without him being around. He said he'll be at the pub for the next couple of days if you want to see him again."

...

Meggy leaves the room quickly and finds Stevie and Nick in the kitchen.

"Aunty Stevie have you seen Mason?"Meggy asks.

Stevie nods and answers" Uncle Alex just walked him out to his car."

Meggy runs out the door almost running into Lincoln and Georgia.

"Hey Meggy slow down!" Georgia calls after her.

The four sit chatting for a minute and Georgia asks "So what's for dinner Mum?"

"Well Dad and I were going to go to the pub but it's getting a bit late. I made a lasagne for tomorrow grab that out of the fridge and put that in the oven and we'll go to the pub tomorrow night instead."

Georgia asks softly "So I'm assuming Mason is Uncle Marcus's child?"

Stevie nods.

Georgia asks "how did Aunty Grace take that?'

"Not very well." Grace says from behind her.

Georgia turns and looks towards the voice and exclaims "Oh my god Uncle Marcus what happened to your face?"

Marcus smiles and says "Aunty Grace punched me!"

Georgia laughs and says "No seriously what happened?"

Grace looks embarrassed but offers "Georgia I punched him."

Georgia tries really hard not to smile but can't hold it in so she moves forward and hugs Marcus and quips "You need to learn to duck and weave."

Marcus laughs and says "Thanks for stating the obvious Georgia."

...

"Are you sure you won't stay mate?' Alex asks Mason as they walk to his car.

Mason replies "No thanks I think I've caused enough upset for one day."

"Mason! Mason!" Meggy calls.

Mason turns towards her and she runs straight up to him, stops and hugs him tightly and as she runs back to the house she calls "I cheated at arm wrestling that's the hug I owed you. Now we're square."

Alex yells "Hey don't I get one?'

She yells back "No those ones are only for brothers."

Alex laughs and says "You've made quite an impression Mason!"

They both laugh.

...


	99. Chapter 99

Alex walks back in to the room and Georgia is still in Marcus's arms.

"Anyone want a beer?'Alex asks.

Marcus replies "I just want to go home."

Nick answers "Yeah I need to get home I've been gone for hours and everything seems ok here."

He stands and hugs Grace and moves over to Marcus as he hugs him he quips. "You really need to put some makeup on Marcus you look like a racoon."

Marcus grins and responds "I was wondering how long it would take before you started on me."

Alex joins in and says "Well you're not the pretty boy anymore so you'd best work on your personality and charm mate."

Beside him Grace smiles but doesn't feel like joking at all and says "Can we go home?"

Stevie says "Come on Grace I'll walk you out."

Marcus calls the girls and stands talking to Alex and Nick.

...

Stevie hugs Grace and says softly "I'm glad you've talked to him Grace, it's a beginning."

Grace replies "I overacted didn't I?"

Stevie smiles and says "Maybe just a smidge."

Grace looks serious and says "Thank you for encouraging me to speak with Alex. "

Stevie says "I'm glad it helped."

Grace asks "Don't you want to know what he said?"

Stevie responds "That's none of my business Grace it was between the two of you."

Grace hugs her and says "He's a surprise package isn't he."

Stevie laughs and replies "Yes he is that."

Both women laugh.

...

It's a quiet drive back to Wilgul with small talk the main topic.

From the back seat Meggy chirps "So when are we going to see Mason again Dad?"

Gemma pinches her signalling her to be drop the subject but gets the opposite reaction to what she'd hoped.

"Ow Gemma don't pinch me!" Meggy squeals.

Marcus is stern in his reply. "Gemma don't pinch your sister she has a right to ask questions."

Meggy sneers. "Listen to Dad Gemma I have rights to ya know."

"Meggy please keep the attitude out of your voice." He continues "Mum and I have a lot to talk about tonight and probably tomorrow and if and when we see Mason again will be decided then so if you'd like to wait until we can do that I'll let you know ok?"

"Why does it matter what you and Mum decide? He's my brother and I like him and I'd like to see him again and get to know him better." Meggy responds.

Grace turns around and growls " Enough Meggy we won't stop you from seeing him but it's been a long and emotional day and Dad and I need to discuss this privately. "

Meggy folds her arms in disgust and sulks in the backseat for the rest of the way home.

...

As the Turners leave Stevie and Alex chat to Nick for awhile about the day's events.

Nick offers' Poor buggers having to deal with all of this!"

Alex agrees and then says "Well he's more like us now another blended family."

"Well I think it's really sad. Mason is a grown man and Marcus missed all of those years." Stevie offers.

Both men agree.

Nick offers. "I don't know Stevie look at Bryce, over the years he's managed to form bonds with Marcus and Alex and even me."

Alex responds "Yeah we've had some good times with Bryce. Marcus is way more approachable and open than Bryce was. If Grace and Marcus can sit down and work things through I'm sure Mason will become a regular visitor."

Stevie laments "I suppose so. How did the girls go with Mason?'

Alex laughs and says "Meggy hugged him goodbye."

Stevie grins and says "Really! Well if he got past Meggy he's on the home stretch she'll fight for him."

They all agree.

Nick leaves for Drover's and Stevie and Alex head back inside.

...

"Yes I will definitely. I'll get Dad to ring you with the numbers. Yes ok yes I will. Ok bye."

"Who was on the phone Kitten?" Alex asks.

"Jim Thompson. He wanted to remind you about the Fireman's Ball and the tickets."Georgia replies.

Alex nods and replies "That's New years Eve isn't it?'

Stevie replies "Yes biggest event on Gungellan's calendar! I think in view of what's happening we should spend New Years there rather than Wilgul"

Alex agrees and offers to speak to everyone concerned.

"Time for a shopping trip Mum?" Georgia grins.

Alex looks at Lincoln and quips "This could be expensive mate."

Stevie looks excited and says "We could take a look at the bridal shops as well Bub."

"Adelaide then Mum!" Georgia laughs.

Stevie smiles and says "I feel a road trip coming on Alex!"

He grins and replies "I think I liked it better when you were a t-shirt and jeans kinda girl Stevie."

Stevie laughs and begins to dish up the evening meal.

...

As they eat they discuss the wedding.

"Do you know who you'll have as groomsmen Lincoln?' Stevie asks.

"Dan, Bull, Jake and Adam." Lincoln replies.

Alex asks "I thought you'd have a mate in there Lincoln.'

Lincoln grins and replies "I do Alex they're all my mates. Dan's always been my best mate even though he's my brother. I went to boarding school and then I travelled for ages and I've lived here for over a year so I sort of lost touch with anyone I used to know. I've spent heaps of time with Bull, Jake plus George and I have a great time with Adam and Penny so I thought as Georgia wants Penny I'll have Adam. Simple really."

Lincoln looks at Georgia and asks "Do I get any say in our suits and what colour our ties are?'

Georgia laughs and says "Of course it's your wedding too. Do you know what you want? Mum and I can bring some brochures back if you give me an idea."

Lincoln grins and replies "I like those suits with the long coats you know like they used to wear in the old cowboy movies."

Stevie grins as she looks at Alex and he winks at her.

Georgia offers "I like them too what about tie colours? Please choose something nice because the bridesmaids will have an entire dress that colour.'

He looks at her and says "A silver vest and tie?"

She sits thinking and then smiles and replies "Perfect and we'll have purple flowers and accessories which will tie in with Mum and Dad's wedding colours."

He grins as she leans over and kisses him.

Alex asks "Are you having flower girls or page boys?'

Georgia smiles and says "Cody definitely! I think the others will be too young but we can dress them up for the photos and I want little fairy wings for Sally Rose she'll look so cute."

...

The four sit for an hour or so and then Georgia and Lincoln head off to their room leaving Stevie and Alex alone downstairs.

"Bedtime Alex." Stevie says wearily

He smiles and says "It's been a long day Cowgirl.'

Snuggled up in bed Alex muses "George and Lincoln seem to know what they want."

Stevie chuckles and replies "Alex do we really need to talk about them now. You're killing the mood."

He grins and turns her to face him and pulls her in close, he softly says "Oh we've got a mood happening."

She giggles moving her hand to the back of his head she pulls him into her kiss.


	100. Chapter 100

...

Over at Wilgul all the Turner girls have made themselves scarce although Meggy was adamant she was staying to find out what was going on Keira and Stella convince her if she gives Grace and Marcus time and space she'll learn soon enough what the outcome is.

"Do you want a drink Grace?" Marcus asks.

"No thanks." Grace replies.

Marcus pours himself a whisky and sits opposite Grace.

Time drifts by without either speaking.

Eventually Grace says "I'm sorry I hit you."

Marcus looks at her and without smiling says "That was wrong in so many ways Grace. "

She arcs up "I said I was sorry and that should be it Marcus."

He frowns at her "No it shouldn't Grace. Firstly you judged me before you knew the facts and secondly have you thought about the damage that one hit has done to my relationship with our girls."

"What do you mean damage?" She asks gruffly.

He looks frustrated and says "Would it be any different if I hit you?"

She looks at him and says "Of course it would be you're a man!"

He shakes his head and states "And you're supposed to be a lady. "

"What do you mean supposed to be?" She asks raising her voice.

"It doesn't matter." He replies.

"You don't think I'm a lady!" She shouts.

"I don't think what you did was a good example for our girls and you made me look like a fool! And don't yell at me Grace!" He warns.

"I'll bloody yell at you if I want too Marcus!" She screeches.

"Fine I'm out of here." He stands and walks out of the door.

In a huff she strides to their room and goes to bed.

...

Jodie and Tess are in the kitchen have morning coffee when the phone rings.

"I'll get it." Jodie offers.

"Hello Drover's Run Jodie McLeod speaking. Oh Hi! No I haven't. Yeah I'll let them know ok bye."

Walking back into the kitchen Jodie sits and says "That was Grace wanting to know if we'd seen Marcus."

Tess says "Was she worried?'

Jodie answers "Come to think of it she wasn't her usually happy little self."

Tess stands and empties the remainder of her tea into the sink and says "I might ring Killarney."

...

"Hello Alex Ryan. Yeah Hi Tess. No I haven't. Right. Do you think something's wrong? Right ok yep will do bye."

Alex stands thinking for a moment then picks up the phone and dials; he waits for the recorded message to finish and says. "Hey Marcus its Alex just wanted to have a chat so when you get this message give me a bell. Bye."

"Hey old Man are you in here." Bull calls from the back door.

"Yeah I'm in the office." Alex replies.

Bull walks to the door with Callum in his arms and Alex grins and says "Here's Grandpa's boy!" Callum reaches out and smiles.

Alex kisses him and sits him on his lap at the computer.

Callum hits the keys and Alex quickly turns the chair so he can't reach and quips "I'm just doing the banking I don't think he's big enough yet to help."

Bull laughs and says "I don't know Dad he's pretty clever."

Alex says "So what's up mate or is this just a visit?"

Bull smiles and says "Both, where's Mum?'

"Mum and Riley are working on the little chestnut mare. She should be back soon though. Why?'

Bull answers "Oh nothing I just wanted to ask how you'd both feel about Jack and Jessie coming to the U.S with us?"

Alex grins and replies "Sounds like fun. Do they know we're looking at Quarter horses?"

"Yeah they do." Bull replies.

They hear the back door and Alex says "That's probably Mum now."

...

On Wilgul Grace is concerned.

Marcus didn't sleep in their bed and this morning she's found no trace of him.

Even his car has gone.

She's rung Drover's and Killarney but doesn't want to alarm anyone.

No one has seen him.

"Where's Dad?' Keira asks.

Grace looks at her and says "I'm not sure."

"I heard you yelling at him last night!" Keira accuses.

Stella had entered the room and adds" It was kind of hard to miss."

Grace busies herself making a pot of tea hoping they'll go away and leave her to her thoughts.

Gemma joins them and says. "I've been out looking for Dad and I can't find him and Ben and the boys haven't seen him either. He's supposed to be helping them."

"Where is he Mum?'Gemma asks.

Grace growls "I don't know Gemma."

...

Meggy appears at the door and says "Did you talk about Mason last night Mum. Do I get to see him?"

Grace turns to look at her youngest and replies "No we didn't."

Keira offers "Mum was too busy yelling at him to talk to him."

Grace says "Keira that's not fair."

Stella quips "Since when did you fight fair."

Grace says "Watch your mouth young lady."

Stella looks defiantly at her Mother and says "Or what you'll punch me in the nose."

Gemma asks "Has Dad left us?"

Everyone looks stunned at the realization.

Four sets of eyes are on Grace.

"Well has he?" Keira asks.

Grace feels under pressure and tries to smooth things over. "Why would you think he'd leave?'

Stella replies. "Well you humiliated him yesterday and then screeched at him last night."

Gemma adds "He'd done nothing wrong and you hurt him."

Keira adds" You're not supposed to do that to someone you love."

Meggy looks angry and accuses Grace "You made him leave!"

Four girls leave the room.

Something in Grace breaks as she thinks of her own Father.

She sits and cries.

...

"Hello Uncle Alex it's Keira No I'm not good. We think Dad's gone. They had a fight last night Mum was yelling at him and he's not here this morning."

She listens as tears stream down her cheeks "Yep yep no ok"

On the other end Alex can hear in her voice the alarm and concern and knows she's crying." It's alright Keira we'll have a look around for him. I'm sure he's just cooling off somewhere. Ok yes bye."

In quick succession Alex rings Nick, Matt, Riley, Ben, Jake, Adam and Harry and passes on the message Marcus is missing he may just be at the pub but for everyone to keep their eyes and ears open and let him know if they sight him.

Then he rings the pub and asks to speak to Mason. "Hi mate its Alex Ryan." He laughs and says "Yes Uncle Alex. Hey listen Stevie and I are coming in to the pub tonight and thought you might like to join us. Yes great yes around 7pm that's good mate. So have you heard from your Dad yet? No. I wouldn't worry it'll probably take a day or two for Grace to calm down. Yeah that's right. Ok I'll see you at seven."

Standing beside him Stevie says "That was sneaky Alex!"

Alex looks at her seriously and says "The young fella felt bad enough that they fought if he thought Marcus had walked out it would help no one."

Stevie says "Ring the truck stop."

He dials but no one has seen him there either.

...

" Hello!" Nick calls.

Entering the kitchen followed by Tess, Matt, Jodie, Adam and Ben.

Nick asks Alex "Any sign of him?"

Alex replies "No I've rung the pub and the truck stop."

"Well we've just driven the roads between the farms and didn't sight him and he's not answering his phone." Jodie offers.

Bull asks "Have you rung Grandad?"

Alex answers "I was trying not to. They'll just worry."

Stevie says "Let me I'll ask them up for dinner next weekend."

Alex grins at her and says "And you said I was sneaky."

"Hello Bryce "She laughs.

"Yes we're fine. Listen it's just a quick call. Alex and I were wondering if you and Liz would like to come up next weekend. Yes. Oh that's lovely."

Everyone stands watching her as she listens.

"Oh did she? Yes. No he didn't want to worry you. No we really do want you to come up for dinner yes we head off to the U.S the week after that. Yes ok thanks. Bye."

She looks at them and says "Meggy rang him in tears to see if Marcus was there and he wasn't and they haven't heard from him either."

Alex picks up his phone and waits and says "Marcus answer your god damn phone. All of your girls are upset and worried that you've gone at least let us know you're alright."

...

Nick asks "Now what do we do?'

Alex answers "Well I think a visit to Wilgul first; Marcus's girls are all upset so we'll see what we can do there and then maybe start searching the properties."

Bull says "Bloody hell he could be anywhere?'

"We should check the hospital."Matt offers.

Jodie asks "If we rang the police with his registration number maybe they can locate him he could be in Fisher or Spencer."

They come up with nothing from the police and the hospital.

...

Stevie asks" Does he have a favourite spot? Somewhere he likes to go either on Wilgul or Killarney?'

"Not that I know off." Alex answers the others agree.

They organize a search plan and ring the rest of the family.

Everyone heads off leaving Nick, Tess, Matt, Jodie, Alex and Stevie to head over to Wilgul and the girls.

...


	101. Chapter 101

Marcus has driven for hours, stopped, slept and driven onwards to where he doesn't know. He just needs to get away, far, far away from all the hurt he's caused and received.

Anger wells in him time and time again.

Grace was unreasonable and he'd tried to be kind and understanding of her anger and feelings of betrayal even though it had no grounds.

He'd hoped she'd apologise properly when they were alone but she'd yelled at him and he'd had enough.

He wasn't a chauvinist by any stretch of the imagination and happily helped her in any way he could but he was still a man and she'd humiliated him in front of his brothers and his daughters and that pierced his soul.

She was unrepentant and couldn't see. Damn her.

...

"Knock! Knock!" Alex calls from the back door of Wilgul, as he walks in followed by the others. Before he is completely inside Meggy comes racing at him sobbing into his chest, he stops and holds her tightly.

"Hey, hey come on its all going to be alright Meggy, don't cry." He soothes.

Stevie looks at him and reaching up touches his face knowing how he'd be feeling having her cry like this.

The others move inside and find Grace sitting at the table; her eyes are red and puffy.

Seeing them enter she says "I'm so stubborn and stupid I should have apologized and I just yelled at him any wonder he left."

Stevie hugs her and says "have you heard from him Grace?'

She shakes her head.

...

Hearing the family the other girls come out of their rooms.

Everyone hugs them knowing how upsetting this is for them all.

Nick explains everything they've done so far trying to find him and how they've come up empty handed.

Jodie says "Grace did he have his wallet with him?'

Grace nods and replies "Yes he always has it."

Nick says "Great we need you to open up the computer and access your account and see if he's bought anything, then we'll know where he might be."

Keira has already grabbed the laptop and places it in front of her Mother.

...

Everyone crowds around as Grace brings up the details.

"Bingo!" Nick says then adds "He's heading for Alice Springs or Darwin straight up the centre.'

Matt asks "Why would he go there? Does he know anyone up there?'

Grace replies "I don't think so, not that he's mentioned anyway."

Stevie says "He's just running away!"

Everyone looks at her waiting for an explanation.

"That's what I used to do when someone hurt me or I was upset and couldn't talk about it. I'd run and I never really thought about it because I just wanted to get as far away as I could as quick as I could." She offers.

Stella sneers "Good on you Mum! This is all your fault."

"Stella! That's unfair you only know part of the story you can't lay blame like that!" Alex chips his niece.

She glares at him and then her face crumples and tears slip down her cheeks. He hugs her.

Nick quips "Good on you Alex that's two out of Five Turner women you've made cry in the last couple of minutes."

Stella laughs when Alex quips "It's the only way I can get them to hug me mate. I make them cry and then I get to hug them."

Keira asks "So what do we do now?"

Stevie says "Let him run and keep an eye on where he goes and when he stops he'll either ring or we'll go and get him."

Grace puts her head on the tables and cries.

...

The remainder of the family have gathered ready to begin searching the three properties in the hope of finding Marcus.

No one is convinced he's here but they all agree it needs to be done in case he's bogged or worse hurt somewhere.

Bull's phone is ringing and he answers "Hello Bull Ryan."

Turning he moves away from the chatter of his family.

Returning, Bull speaks "That was Uncle Matt he said not to worry about searching any more they're certain he's ok and on his way to Alice Springs."

Everyone's a bit confused as to why he's gone so Bull explains the little bit that he knows. Still everyone is confused.

Riley sets them straight "I think you'll find he's embarrassed, hurt and angry."

"What do you mean about Mason?" Beth asks.

"No Grace humiliated him in front of his daughters and I'm not sure but I'd guess the fact that Alex and Nick know about it wouldn't help either." Riley offers.

"So it's got nothing to do with Mason turning up?"Georgia asks.

Riley answers" Probably a little bit but I've thought about it from his angle and if Kate had done that to me in front of my boys I'd be ashamed and angry."

"What so you think its Aunty Grace's fault?"Jake asks.

Riley looks shocked and says "Oh god no. I think we need to not choose sides because we don't know all the details. I'm just saying I can see why he'd be embarrassed. Grace wouldn't have thought I'm going to punch him in the nose. That's just how she reacted. It's none of our business but just try to think about both sides and be considerate of both."

There's a general discussion on why he'd go there and then everyone returns to their homes asking to be kept up to date on his welfare and that of his girls.

The day rolls on and everyone gets back to the business of running the farms including Grace and the girls but Marcus is never far from any of their thoughts.

...

Marcus is sitting on the tailgate of his Ute eating a hamburger and playing through all of the voice messages on his phone it seems like every single member of his family has tried to call him.

Some messages are full of concern, some are angry that he isn't answering, some are begging for him to call.

He'd hoped for an apology from Grace but she's just rung begging for him to come home but he still feels angry at her and doesn't return her call.

Three stick in his memory.

One from Alex very early in the day growling at him to ring home as his girls are all upset.

Marcus thinks about his elder brother dealing with the Turner girl's tears and knows they're in good hands and feels a splinter of remorse for leaving Alex and the others to deal with the fallout.

The second was from Stevie telling him she understands why he's running; she'd done it enough times herself over the years.

She reminds him that they all love him and no matter how far he runs his anger and sadness will still be with him when he stops and when he figures that out to call if he needs to talk.

He smiles to himself, she always cuts through the crap.

The last one was Meggy which tore at his heart he could hear the emotion and grief in her voice.

Meggy was one tough little cookie but him leaving had stripped her defences down and the raw emotion of his baby girl made him decide not to run any further.

He was still unsure if he'd return just yet but for now he'd stop running.

...

Stevie and Alex have had dinner with Mason at the pub and they've had a great night with him.

As they move back out to the car they're chatting about what a nice man he is and how much he is like Marcus once you sit and talk to him.

Alex stops Stevie half way across the car park and pulls her in to hug her.

She snuggles into his chest and says "I needed a hug. How did you know?'"

He chuckles and replies "I didn't I actually wanted a kiss but thought I had to start somewhere."

Giggling she accepts his kiss as car lights shine on them a car horn sounds and someone yells "Get a room!"

They both laugh and move towards their car.

Stevie's phone begins to ring "Hello Stevie Ryan speaking. Marcus! Oh I'm so glad you've called. Are you alright?"

She listens and Alex walks to stand beside her placing his hand on her shoulder she puts her own hand on his.

"Yes I understand completely Marcus. No, no one thinks that. No you need to take your time and work through your own thoughts. Yes. It was very sad Marcus, yes devastated, all of them. Grace was shattered and the girls blamed her but Alex sorted that. Yes he is. Yes we're at the pub we just had dinner with Mason. Yes, no we didn't tell him. It will be alright Marcus. Yes I will ok bye."

Stevie hands the phone to Alex. "Mate where are you? Ok. So you're alright? No we're just relieved you're safe. Yes she's blaming herself yes stubborn."

He smiles and says "Yes she is but she loves you mate. We don't care. Really I understand. If Stevie did that to me I think I'd react the same way. Just come home and work it out. Righto just don't be away too long your girls miss you. All five of them. Ok I will bye."

He flips the phone closed.

He hugs Stevie and says "I think we need to detour before we go home!"

Stevie nods and they get in the car and drive for Wilgul.

...


	102. Chapter 102

Marcus hangs up his phone and his stomach churns.

He's made a huge mistake, acted rashly and without thought for his family and friends.

Shame rises in him extinguishing the anger that has sat in a knot in his gut for the last couple of days.

He could have coped with anger from Stevie and Alex but they only gave him concern and understanding.

Raising his hands to his head he runs them up and down and over his face and then through his hair.

His decision is instant he'll grab a room, have a sleep, a shower and a shave and then begin the drive home.

He'll face everything as an adult not like an immature kid.

He glances at his phone picks it up then puts it back down.

Staring at it for a moment longer he sits thinking.

Reaching for it he dials "Hello Keira? It's Dad..."

...

Grace calls from the kitchen "Keira can you get the phone please?"

Keira rises from the settee and picks up the phone "Hello Wilgul Keira Turner speaking. Oh Dad where are you? Are you alright? We don't care about any of that. Dad please comes home." Her voice catches in her throat.

On the other end Marcus hears the distress in his daughter's words and feels a lump in his throat and swallows trying to push it down.

"Keira! Keira! Are you there?"

Grace walks into the office.

"Keira what's wrong?' Grace asks full of concern.

Keira looks at her with tears in her eyes and answers "Dad's on the phone."

Grace stands rubbing Keira's back unsure if Marcus will even speak to her.

...

Stevie and Alex are well on their way to Wilgul and are chatting about their US trip.

"We might have to reschedule our trip Stevie." Alex offers.

She nods and replies "We can't go with all of this happening can we."

"Well at least he's made contact that's a start." Alex states.

"I wish he'd rung Wilgul though instead of us!" Stevie says sadly.

"Yeah" Is all Alex offers.

...

Keira is still on the line and manages to say "Dad. Mum's here."

She smiles and hands the phone to Grace.

"Marcus." She whispers tears streaming down her face.

She stands listening.

...

Marcus stands and begins to pace waiting for Keira to speak.

What sort of a man does this to the ones he loves he asks himself.

"Keira are you there? Please don't cry. "

He hesitates and whispers."Put her on its ok."

"Grace." He asks.

He hears the pain and sadness in her voice as she whispers his name.

She's unable to speak.

"Grace I'm coming home and we'll talk when I get there. I'll have a sleep and a shower and I should be home early in the morning."

He listens. Tears welling in his eyes.

...

Grace struggles to speak but she knows what she says now is vital if they are to move past all of this.

"Marcus I was wrong in everything I did and said and I'm so sorry. You did nothing wrong.

You were honest, sweet and considerate and I was mean and childish.

I love you so much. Please try to forgive me." She breaks down unable to say anymore.

...

The lump in his throat is bigger than before as he listens to Grace's apology.

"Grace I love you too and I'm sorry I didn't stay and talk this through with you.

I behaved like a coward and ran away.

I never meant to hurt you or the girls.

I'm going now but I'll ring after I have asleep and please give the girls a hug from me. Bye." He hangs up and sobs.

All the anger and pain and sadness spills out with his tears and then he sleeps.

...

Pulling into Wilgul Alex and Stevie walk towards the house.

Meggy comes running out to greet them with a huge smile and yells "Dad rang and he's coming home!"

She runs straight into Stevie's outstretched arms for hug then moves over to Alex.

Alex asks "Did Mum talk to him?"

Meggy smile drops from her face and replies "Yeah she did she said sorry and then she cried for ages."

Stevie asks "Did he say when he'd be home Meggy?"

"Early in the morning he was going to have asleep first." She replies.

They continue inside and find Grace sitting at the table.

...

Grace stands when she sees them and Stevie holds her and says "Oh Grace, Meggy told us he rang.'

Grace holds tight but says nothing.

Moving back she walks over to Alex and hugs him.

Then she asks "Do you want a coffee?"

They both nod.

Grace tells them a little about the conversation and how he said they'd talk when he got home and he'd ring when he woke up.

Finally she looks at them and says "Alex do you have Masons room number at the pub."

Alex looks concerned and offers "Grace he doesn't know Marcus took off, I didn't tell him because he was already so upset that he caused a problem between you and Marcus."

"Alex, Mason didn't cause the problem I did! I want to fix this and I need to apologize to Mason as well." Grace states.

Alex agrees and they sit together for awhile and finish their coffee and eventually Stevie and Alex head for home.

...

Mason is alerted to his door by a loud knocking.

Standing he grabs a t shirt and pulls it over his head then opens the door.

He's shocked to see Grace Turner standing there especially as she looks like she's been crying a lot.

"Hello Mason can I please come in I need to talk to you?" Grace Turner requests.

He stands for a moment looking at her and then asks "Are you alright?"

She swallows deeply and replies "Not really, but I will be if you let me talk to you."

He smiles and replies "Would you prefer to sit in the lounge or go for a beer or a coffee? I've lived in little towns and if they see you walking out of my room god only knows what they'll make of that!"

She laughs and it feels good.

Then replies "No I'd rather talk privately and I'd love to create some gossip for them!"

He grins and steps back and gestures for her to enter.

...


	103. Chapter 103

Marcus has slept for hours and waking he feels refreshed .

Rising he showers and shaves ,dresses and moves out to his car.

Starting the car he lets it run to warm the engine.

Turning the heater on he takes the chill from the cabin and then turns it off.

Picking up his phone he dials home.

...

Grace has slept well but has woken often she's anxious waiting for Marcus to call.

Laying awake she thinks about her meeting and discussion with Mason and she smiles at the memory.

Mason is a nice man and once she sat talking to him was amazed at the similarities between him and Marcus and Alex and his boys.

Mason has the same easy going personality , wit and charm.

Instantly she found herself liking him.

For her to apologize was an extremely embarrassing and difficult for her to do .

Mason had been gracious and had put her at ease accepting her apology but also apologizing himself for the shock, pain and sadness his appearance had caused her family.

Their meeting had ended well and he had hugged her and she surprised herself by hugging him back without thought.

It all seemed very natural.

Her thought s are disturbed by the phone ringing beside her bed.

Picking it up she offers softly "Good morning Grace Turner speaking."

She smiles and asks " Did you sleep well?'

...

Marcus smiles hearing her softly wish him a good morning, he misses her and despite all that has happened , all the anger and bitterness, he missed having her beside him when he went to sleep and waking this morning without her in his bed.

" Good morning what about you did you sleep well?" He asks then smiles to himself when she replies.

" I did but I woke up heaps waiting for you to call I didn't want to miss you." She replies.

" Grace." He offers then adds . " I don't like sleeping without you beside me."

On the other end of the phone her eyes well with tears but she smiles and quips " What you miss me pinching all the doona and throwing my leg across you."

Smiling he replies softly. " Yeah all of that but mostly I miss us."

" Me too." She replies.

" Ok I'm in the car and about to leave I'll ring again when I stop for a break . I love you Grace."He whispers.

" I love you more. Drive safely." She replies and hangs up.

...

Mason Shaw wakes , stretches and yawns .

The pretty little blonde nestled in beside him rolls over sliding her arm across his chest.

He grins and pulls her into his embrace .

"Hang on !" She states. "I'll be late for work.'

He asks " How long until you have to be there?"

" An hour ." She replies.

" Plenty of time!" He smiles.

...

Sometime later the blonde asks " So will I see you tonight?"

Sitting on the side of the bed Mason offers " I thought we were just having a bit of fun Sandi, I'm not looking for anything long term I told you that last night."

He can see the disappointment on her face so he stands and hugs her and offers. " Maybe next time I'm in town, I could ring you?'

She smiles and replies " Sounds like fun."

He holds the door open and as she leaves, she reaches up and kisses him.

Closing the door he lays back down on his bed and clasps his fingers behind his head, grinning he nods off back to sleep.

...

Penny is at the truck stop waiting for her order.

Some of the parts are still being unloaded so she orders a coffee and sits.

She fills in time looking at the latest Outback magazine.

Glancing at the door as she hears it open she spots a gorgeous young man,smiling at him she returns to reading her book.

She listens to his lovely voice as he orders some food.

And is aware he has moved nearby but ignores him until.

" Your Mum and Dad shouldn't let you out on your own! You are way too pretty to be out alone." He offers.

Smiling she looks at him and replies " My Mother died a few years ago and my Father realizes I'm not a little girl anymore so he doesn't have to follow me around."

He smiles loving her response and asks. "Can I join you ?"

She shrugs her shoulders and replies " It's a free country do as you please."

He sits and she ignores him.

...

Her order is called and as she reaches the door he runs to open it for her as her arms are full.

" Could I interest you in lunch with me?' He asks.

Grinning she quips," And what would your next line be? Is that a mirror in your pocket?"

He looks at her puzzled and she quips " Because you can see yourself in my pants? I don't think so. Thanks for holding the door open though. Bye."

He chuckles and walks back over to the table and waits.

...

Marcus has called twice and Grace is feeling more and more comfortable about seeing him again.

He slept longer than he planned, so he won't reach home until late afternoon , early evening rather than the morning but both are ok with that as it's given them more time to think and have smaller conversations on the phone.

Grace finds comfort in their phone conversations as she opens her heart to him.

Marcus wishes he hadn't driven so far away as he wants to hold her and fix the damage to their relationship and family .

Marcus and Grace had never really fought a lot over the years and when they did it was generally over quickly and he liked it that way.

Marcus didn't like turbulence.

He'd grown accustomed to the peace, laughter and humour which aside from the normal squabbling that his four daughters caused was how his family ran and the extended family as well.

Over the years it hadn't all been smooth sailing, but generally it was fixed quickly and with humour, understanding and good grace.

Driving along Marcus thinks about Grace and how he'd liked her right from the word go, she was a lot like Stevie but quicker to anger.

He'd been attracted to Stevie from the minute he clapped eyes on her too.

She was strong , funny, hard working and gorgeous and made him feel like he wanted to protect her but he'd missed that boat as her heart was already Alex's.

He smiled to himself thinking about Alex and Stevie together there was just no other combination possible. Everything about their relationship was right.

It was strong, loving and passionate they were still very much individuals but also one force.

Stevie had helped him in so many ways.

Firstly with Alex then Bryce and introducing him to Grace , she had always been a great support to both him and Grace and their family and she'd proven her worth once again by not judging him and offering an understanding ear and heart.

He was a lucky man to have a friend like her and so was Grace.

He smiled thinking about falling in love with Grace and finding that her tough exterior was a facade that she was really this beautiful, soft, gently and caring person that had learned to put up a wall because of the hurt she'd dealt with earlier in her life.

Over the years she'd mellowed but was still extremely tough and that's what he loved about her the most.


	104. Chapter 104

Penny loads the parts into the back of the Ute and heads off over to pick Georgia up at the council offices.

Georgia is standing ,waiting and climbs aboard quickly.

Waiving an envelope at Penny she quips. " Ball tickets Penny! New dress , new shoes , dinner ,dancing and drinks, fun times ahead my friend fun times!"

Penny laughs and states " I've heard about the CFS Ball, biggest night on the Gungellan Calender."

Georgia grins and replies " I got to go last year and it was so much fun. You'll love it Pen plus you've got Adam so you won't have to find a partner for the dances."

Penny offers " Well I still might have to George."

Georgia looks concerned and asks " What do you mean Penny? I thought you and Ad were going really well.'

Penny replies " Well I thought so too initially but he's sort of stuck in a rut George. I'm eighteen years old I haven't lived and being with Adam is comfortable but there's no excitement or unpredictability. I don't mean to sound awful but it's all a bit boring."

Georgia is shocked and asks " So are you going to finish it with him Pen?"

Penny nods and replies " I think I have to George. I've tried talking to him about it but it's just who he is. He's really sweet and if I wanted to settle down he'd be perfect but I'd like to be romanced , swept off my feet and made to feel special. Adam's idea of excitement is a quiet night in watching a movie together and while I find that romantic sometimes not every weekend."

Georgia reaches over and touches her arm and says " Oh Pen he'll be shattered."

Penny looks sad and replies ." I know he will George but I can't keep pretending everything's ok it wouldn't be fair to him or me."

Georgia smiles and replies " You're right Pen. I'm here for you if you need me ok?"

Penny nods and drives on in silence.

...

Stevie and Jo are out at the round yards watching Riley work one of the new colts.

" I'm looking forward to our trip Stevie." Jo offers still looking at Riley and the young horse.

Stevie asks " Which one Adelaide or the U.S?"

Jo laughs and says " Both I guess but I meant the US . How many stud farms are we going to? Bull thought three."

Stevie replies " We're staying on one but visiting two nearby. It's the original farm we first bought stock from and Ken has agreed to be our contact in the States if we buy more stock they'll ship to him and he'll handle everything for us from his end."

Jo smiles and asks " Where Buttercup came from?"

Stevie nods and Riley quips. "You'll have to let Callum pick a horse see if he's as good at picking horseflesh as his old man."

Jo laughs and replies " The way I hear it the horse picked him?"

Stevie answers " Yes he was only three and she took a liking to him but he's always told everyone he picked her but it was the other way around."

Alex walks over to them and smiles waving an envelope at Stevie.

"CFS tickets?" she asks.

Grinning he replies. "No flights."

She jumps down from the fence and he hugs her and she whispers " All of them?"

He nods.

...

Riley has walked off to the stable to rub down the colt and Stevie and Alex wander over while Jo heads back to the house.

"Riley can we have a yarn for a minute?'Alex asks.

Riley replies "Can you just give me a minute I'm almost finished."

Alex replies "Yeah no worries . I'm sure we can entertain ourselves."

Grinning he wraps his arms around Stevie and turns her to face him as he's about to kiss her Riley calls to them from the stall.

"I'll yell when I'm finished so you won't be surprised and neither will I."

Stevie giggles and Alex yells "How in the hell did you know I was going to kiss her?"

Riley laughs and calls "I'm finished.'

He opens the stall gate and steps out .

Alex still has his arms around Stevie.

Riley quips "Cause any spare minute you get Alex she's on your mind!"

They all laugh and then Alex says seriously. "We've got something to ask you Riley?"

Riley looks at them and replies "Sounds serious Alex?"

Stevie smiles and asks "We'd like you and Kate to come to the US with us Riley?"

Riley laughs and says "What about the boys?"

"All sorted between Tess, Jodie and our lot their lessons will be right and Jodie and Matt will move into your place while we're gone ." Alex offers.

Riley has a huge smile on his face but says "I'll have to ask Kate what she thinks about it all.'

Stevie chuckles and replies "She said she'd love to go!

Riley looks at the both of them and smiling says "Looks like I'm going to the U.S."

...

Late in the evening Marcus finally pulls into Wilgul he's tired and hungry and in desperate need of a hug.

As he opens the car door he looks up and there she is.

"Grace!" He sighs.

Holding his arms out she runs into them almost bowling him over.

He holds her tightly, inhaling her perfume and feeling the softness of her .

"I've missed you."He whispers.

"I've missed you too."She replies.

They stand for ages without speaking just holding each other and letting the tension subside from their bodies.

...

Inside, the Turner girls are waiting.

Meggy desperately wanted to go out but the older girls stopped her.

"Meggy you have to give them time on their own first."Stella scolds.

Keira adds. "If they work, we all work, let them get back on track and then we'll all be fine."

Meggy doesn't agree but sits and waits patiently.

...

Directly they hear the door and he's there finally .

Smiling he moves towards them and there is a rush of hugs, kisses and we're so glad you're back we missed you.

He is humbled by their out pouring of love and happiness .

He'd always known they loved him but they've never been so demonstrative with him and he loves it.

Surrounded by all of his girls Marcus is a very happy man.

Grace hears a knock at the back door and heads off to answer it leaving Marcus with his girls.

...

Grace opens the door to find Mason standing there.

"I'm glad you came ."She offers.

He grins and leans to kiss her cheek and replies "Are you sure about this Grace ?"

She inhales and replies "Well you're family so you need to be here for all the occasions big and small and this is a big one so yes I'm sure. Come on in , he's only been home a little while. "

She leads him through to the lounge room .

...

Meggy spots him first and says "Mason what are you doing here?"

Grace grins and replies "I invited him Meggy."

Marcus walks towards him and hugs him and asks "How are you mate?"

Mason replies "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Marcus grins at him and replies "I think we're both going to be alright."

Keira has walked over to Grace and hugs her and whispers "Thank you Mum. That took a lot of guts. I love you."

Stella hugs her too and then Gemma.

Meggy looks at her and says "You know what you just taught me Mum."

Grace looks at her tough, head strong youngest and shakes her head.

Meggy looks serious and says "Sometimes being tough doesn't mean how hard you can punch it means how much you are willing to sacrifice of yourself for the ones you care about. I love you Mum thank you."

Grace hugs her tightly and holds back the tears, she's cried too many in the last few days and tonight will be a happy beginning.

...

The feeling is joyful and easy and they all sit, chat and laugh getting to know each other for a couple of hours.

Eventually Mason leaves and everyone heads off to bed.

Grace asks "Do you want to talk now Marcus or tomorrow?"

He smiles at her and replies "Grace I want to hold you , kiss you, make love to you and fall asleep with you in my arms. I have no room for talking, action is all I want."

She laughs and climbs into bed beside him, he holds her closely and kisses her.

Tomorrow will bring a new day but for now she's here beside him and that's all he needs.


	105. Chapter 105

In the following days a lot of changes have happened good and bad.

New Years Eve was supposed to be held on Wilgul but with all that has happened and the fact the CFS Ball is on the same night the family have decided to make a huge night of it and head into town.

Marcus and Grace are in a new stage of their marriage and family as Mason is now part of the mix.

Marcus thought the changes in his girls was just for when he initially got home but they've remained extremely affectionate with him and he loves it.

They are protective of him too which he finds fascinating as he thought they'd think less of him after Grace punched him .

Mason was only with them for a day and then had to return down south but promises to return in time for the CFS Ball.

...

The women of the family have had a quick trip to Adelaide and new dresses , shoes and accessories have been purchased for the CFS Ball.

They had an overnight stay and went out to the pub and thoroughly enjoyed themselves even dragging Liz out with them.

Penny has broken off her relationship with Adam and he took it surprisingly well and wants to remains friends which Penny is thrilled about.

Georgia has been very supportive of Penny because even though she called it off she has still been quite teary.

Jodie , Matt and their family have been saddened by the news that Meg needs open heart surgery and it's scheduled for next month.

Megs ill health affects almost all of the family as she was such a big part of their lives earlier on and " Nana Meg" to the younger family members when they were little.

...

Penny is staying on Killarney with Georgia tonight as the girls get ready for the Ball.

Nick has hired a bus and driver to take the family into Gungellan there is enough of them to warrant the expense plus this way they all get to enjoy themselves and no one has to drive.

The only negative is the early pick up times for Drover's then Wilgul and Kilarney gets the last pick up so everyone needs to be ready early.

All the men are in tuxedos and look superb and the girls have gone all out with the beautiful ball gowns purchased in Adelaide.

Baby sitters in place and all the young Mother are free to join in the festivities.

Marcus has invited Liz and Bryce up as they have plans to introduce Mason to the community at the Ball and he wants Bryce and Liz there.

He was pleasantly surprised by Bryce's reaction when he introduced him to Mason.

Bryce had hugged him.

Marcus was thrilled for Mason to meet his grandfather and be so warmly greeted by him in that way.

Marcus smiled to himself thinking about the changes in his Father over the years.

...

As the bus pulls into Drover's Nick calls all the girls that are still upstairs.

Adam and Wade load two eskies on board for the trip into town.

Everyone begins to board Tess and Jodie are last out the door and hurry to join the others.

The bus rolls along picking up Wilgul and finally Kilarney.

Mason is on board and is surprised at the transformation of all of the family, it's a bit different seeing them dressed like this to the normal work clothes especially the women.

Despite the fact that some are his aunts, cousins and sisters he's able to appreciate beautiful women and there is half a bus load of gorgeous women from one family. Amazing !

...

Pulling to a stop they begin to unload.

Everyone is happy and relaxed.

Alex stands helping some of the women and girls down from the bus as he was last on and first off.

"Wow Meggy you look sensational !"Alex grins at his youngest niece.

Marcus is behind her and quips "It's a bit scary Alex!'"

Alex knows exactly what he's talking about and replies "You're not wrong mate."

Meggy scowls at them both and asks "Are you saying I'm scary?"

Alex grabs her and hugs her and replies "No you're so god damn beautiful it's scary for your Father because he's going to have to fight the boys off with a big stick!"

She grins and replies "I can take care of myself Uncle Alex so you and Dad can relax!"

Marcus and Alex laugh as she walks off.

Alex looks at Marcus and ask "Are you right mate?"

Marcus nods and replies "Yes I think so."

Alex smiles and says "We're all here with you mate remember that."

Marcus smiles , thanks him and moves over to Grace .

...

Inside the Ball is in full swing .

Nick ,Bryce, Jake , Bull, and Alex are at the bar chatting when Mason joins them.

"How's it going Mason are you enjoying yourself?"Nick asks.

Mason grins and replies "My goodness there is so many stunning women here it's a shame I'm related to most of them!"

The men laugh.

...

Georgia joins them and kisses her Uncles and Grandfather and stands beside Alex.

Wrapping his arms around her Alex asks "What's up Kitten?'

"Nothing I just wanted to come and says Hi that's all. Lincoln is busy talking shop to his Dad and Penny's gone to the bathroom so I thought I'd wander over."She replies.

Directly Penny joins them and Alex asks "Penny you know everyone don't you?'

She glances around the group and greets them and as she reaches Mason she grins and quips "We meet again!"

He smiles broadly and asks "Have you got your mirror with you?'

Without thought she taps her chest and slides her hands slowly down her sides and quips "I don't seem to have any pockets looks like you miss out again!"

She hooks her arm through Georgia's and says "I'm thirsty George let's get a drink!"

The two girls walk off .

Mason laughs and quips "Shot down again! Please tell me I'm not related to her."

Bull laughs and replies "No none of us are related to her. What do you mean shot down again."

He relates his story about the truck stop and the men roar laughing.

Nick states "I wondered what the body search and I've got no pockets was about."

...

A cute blonde walks up to them and says "Hello Mason! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to ring if you came back to town?"

He smiles at her and says "Hello Sandi , I didn't know you'd be here. I'm here with my family." He introduces her to the men.

She greets them and then looks at him and says "Maybe we can have a dance later?"

Again he smiles and replies "I'll see how I go but my sisters, aunts and cousins have me all lined up to dance with them but if I get a chance I'd love too."

She walks off.

Alex quips "Too close to home mate! If you're going to love em and leave em do it further from home!"

Bull quips "Lessons from the master Mason pay attention."

The others laugh as Mason looks puzzled.

Bryce grins and asks "So which Aunt is first to dance with you Mason?"

Mason chuckles and replies "I have no idea."

...

Stevie walks over to them and Alex pulls her into his embrace and kisses her neck and says "Want to help the young fella Stevie?"

"Well I don't know Alex what's it worth to you ?"She grins at him.

He whispers something to her.

She giggles and says "Mason I thought you said you've lived in little country towns. You're fresh meat as far as the local girls are concerned so be very careful. Come on I hope you can dance?"

Grinning he replies "Thanks for this and yes I can dance my parents made me learn when I was younger ."

Stevie looks at Nick and says "Line Tess up for the next dance Nick and we'll keep him busy enough to put her off !"

Alex calls to them "I'll be cutting in soon Mason so don't get too comfortable."


	106. Chapter 106

Out on the dance floor Mason holds Stevie and dances with her and he surprised by how graceful she is and light to move, she follows beautifully.

She's wearing a shimmering full length , halter neck dress that feels slinky on his hands and smiling he notices her cleavage and can't help but look.

Stevie glances up at him and smirks " Mason you're in enough trouble I think you need to keep your eyes above chest level.

He blushes and she laughs when he replies " Sorry Stevie but you've got great cleavage."

Chuckling she offers. "Thank you Mason, Alex thinks so too!"

Mason glances over at Alex and he's watching them .

Mason sounds concerned and asks " Stevie is Alex a jealous kind of bloke?"

Stevie grins and replies . " No not at all so you're safe!"

He laughs and so does she .

...

"Swap Mason!" Alex calls , taking Stevie into his arms and passing Tess to Mason

Mason thoroughly enjoys dancing with Tess too.

Then he dances with Georgia and his sisters, Liz, Grace, Jodie and Kate.

Later he is standing with Marcus and Nick and they are watching the dance floor while having a beer.

Are you enjoying yourself Mason?" Marcus asks.

Mason smiles and replies " I'm having a great time."

...

Alex and Stevie are dancing, as the music stops he kisses her and runs his hands across her back.

Nuzzling into her neck he whispers " I love the softness of this dress Stevie and your cleavage is very nice."

She grins and gazes up at him, she stands on tip toes and he leans down and kisses her again.

Lost in the moment he runs his hand across her back and down her side trailing his thumb across her breast.

" Alex behave yourself." She whispers.

Grinning he hugs her and whispers " I don't want to behave Stevie!"

She laughs and kisses him again.

...

Mason has stopped talking and is watching Alex and Stevie.

Nick quips " Don't worry mate you'll get used to them.'

Mason looks at Marcus and Nick and asks" Are they always like that?"

Marcus chuckles and replies " Yes they are, always have been."

Mason says " Oh my god she is so god damn hot isn't she and her cleavage wow! A man could lose himself in that."

Marcus and Nick look at each other trying not to laugh.

Mason realizes what he's said and looks at them he's face turning red and offers " I shouldn't have said that out loud should I."

Nick laughs and answers" No you shouldn't mate, one she's you're Aunt and two, Alex isn't a jealous sort of bloke but I don't think he'd take kindly to hearing you say that."

Marcus adds " You need a filter system mate or you're going to find yourself in a lot of trouble."

Mason states " This family is full of hot women God damn I wish I wasn't related to them all!"

They all laugh.

...

Mason has asked Penny to dance and she's agreed and is on the dance floor with him

Smiling he asks "Can we start again please?"

She grins and replies "I don't think so Mason we're all dancing with you because you've obviously bedded Sandi Braidwood and you expect me to be another notch for you."

He smiles at her and says "You look like you've been poured into that dress Penny. You make my heart feel like it's going to explode just looking at you."

She chuckles and says "Does that sort of crap really work on girls?"

He grins at her and replies "Mostly."

"Well it won't work on me. Let's just dance ok?' She asks.

He nods and asks "Can I have the next dance too?"

"Ok but then that's it !"She says as the music finishes.

Someone yells "Tango"'

Mason asks "Can you Tango Penny?"

"I've never tried!"She answers.

"Follow me and don't be afraid I'm not trying to touch you up it's just the moves ok? He assures her.

They begin.

...

Riley and Kate, Tess and Nick, Stevie and Alex, Matt and Jodie , Marcus and Grace, Bull , Jo , Jake, Leonie, Clare ,Dan and Georgia and Lincoln are all up and dancing many others from the area are too.

As they sweep and sway to the music everyone has a wonderful time.

Alex loves the tango especially with Stevie and Bull calls over "Keep it clean old man!"

Everyone close by laughs .

Penny is shocked and excited by the dance she's seen it danced in movies but is surprised at how sensual it is.

As Mason moves her around the floor and slides his hands across her body she finds herself aroused which is both unexpected and delightful.

The music indicates the end of the dance and he lays her backwards across his arm and gazes into her eyes.

Before she can react he kisses her softly.

Then gently pulls her back to standing .

Breathlessly they stand with everyone else and applaud.

"That was perfect Penny thank you. Would you like a drink?'

"No thanks I'm fine I'll catch you later."She replies.

And then she's gone .

...

Georgia is standing with Lincoln when Penny grabs her and drags her off the dance floor

Georgia laughs and asks "Where are we going Penny?'

"Outside!"Penny replies.

"What's going on?" Georgia say giggling.

Penny holds up her hands and they're shaking.

Georgia looks at her and asks "What's wrong?

Penny says "I danced with Mason and it unnerved me George big time!"

Georgia asks "Why what do you mean?"

Penny inhales and answers. " I danced a waltz and he was trying to pick me up and I said forget it! Then he asked for a second dance and I said ok but it was the Tango and I've never danced it before ."

Georgia grins and offers "It's an awesome dance especially if the guy knows how to do it properly."

Penny asks "Are they supposed to kiss you at the end?"

Georgia replies "Dad always kisses Mum why?"

Penny replies "He kissed me George."

Georgia grins and says "Awesome! Is he a good kisser."

Penny stands looking at her friend and states "George are you listening to me ?'

Georgia laughs and says "Penny you're young , single and gorgeous have fun, lighten up!"

Penny looks at her and says " Georgia we've been dancing with him all night to try and put some poor girl off the scent of him and know you're telling me to go with it!"

Georgia looks at her friend and says "You don't have to marry him Pen just have fun with him. Haven't you ever had a one night stand?""

Penny replies "No I haven't."

Georgia grins and replies "Perfect Penny here's your opportunity he's not looking for anything more ."

...

Back inside Penny decides if he makes another move she'll take him up on it which scares the hell out of her but excites her no end as well.

She's intrigued with the entire situation and knows he's watching her.

It's not long before he moves over to talk to her again.

"Penny I was wondering if you'd like another dance?'He asks .

She looks up at him and her heart is doing flip flops in her chest.

He is a gorgeous looking man tall strong and muscular with the most amazing green eyes.

She inhales and smiles keeping her voice calm she replies "No thanks we've been there and done that!"

He looks dejected still smiling at him she adds. "I found my mirror if you're interested ."

His smile grows and he replies. "Are you sure about this?"

She replies "I'll meet you outside and don't be too obvious."

...

He moves outside through a different door and finds her waiting for him.

Quickly they move through the darkness over to his room at the pub.

No one notices they are missing and they return half an hour later.

After twenty minutes he walks up to her and asks her to dance she accepts and they move onto the floor.

"Penny when can I see you again?" He asks.

She looks at him and replies "No Mason that wasn't the agreement. Just a bit of fun that's all. I'm just out of a relationship and I don't want anything else yet."

He looks puzzled and asks "Wasn't I any good?"

She laughs loudly and people turn to look at them.

Lowering her voice she replies "You were amazing but it's not about the sex Mason I just wanted a one night stand I've never done that before."

He asks "Can we go outside and talk please?"

She agrees and they walk to different exits.

He watches her as she walks towards him and he so wants to kiss her but he's certain she won't let him.

"Penny can I please kiss you?"He asks.

She smiles at him and replies "But I thought we weren't going to do this Mason?"

He pulls her into his arms and she offers no resistance.

How could she he's gorgeous and his lips are soft and inviting as he holds her his hands are warm through the fabric of her dress and she remembers his hands on her bare skin and her skin prickles with goosebumps.

Releasing her lips he inhales her perfume and holds her close.

"Oh my god Penny you are so beautiful."He whispers.

"I think we need to go back inside Mason or someone will miss us."Penny offers.

"Someone already has! "Alex states.

Mason looks startled and Penny does too when Alex says "Penny you head inside Mason and I are just going to have a chat."

...

Penny moves back inside and Alex sits beside Mason.

"Mate what in the hell do you think you're doing ?'Alex asks.

Mason answers "What do you mean Alex?'

"Don't play dumb Mason. I was your age once. We've just had the girls dancing with you to save you embarrassment with Sandi . I tell you to keep it away from home and you pounce on Penny. Too close to home mate way too close."

Mason looks at him and replies "You've got it all wrong Alex."

" She's a sweet kid Mason and she's been through a lot in the last few years and she's just split up with Adam so she's vulnerable."Alex offers.

Mason looks at him and replies. " I asked her to come out here with me because I want to see her but she turned me down flat. So I understand your concern but she's fine."

He stands and walks back indoors.


	107. Chapter 107

Later Tess and Nick are on the dance floor.

Bryce and Liz are dancing nearby.

"Riley and Kate are heading over to the US as well, will we be able to cope with the workload Nick?' Tess asks.

"I don't think we'll have a problem all the big jobs are done all the kids are still home and we've got Penny and Jarrod plus Saf is still poking about we'll ask her to help and then Marcus is going to ask Mason if he'd like some work." Nick replies.

Tess offers. "Jarrod's off to Darwin for a couple of weeks remember!"

Liz can hear the conversation and offers " Can we do anything to help?"

Nick grins and says " You could dance with me Mum?'

She smiles and swaps places with Tess.

Bryce grins and says to Tess " You look breathtaking tonight Tess"

She giggles and replies " Bryce you really know how to make a girl feel good!"

He holds her closely and replies " I'm a lucky man, Liz and my boys married gorgeous women and I get to dance with all three of you all the time."

Tess smiles and thinks about how different Bryce is to Harry .

Harry always made everyone feel tense and uncomfortable and Bryce does the complete opposite.

Leaning her head on his chest she smiles and enjoys dancing with him.

She's glad he's a part of their family, everyone loves him.

...

Alex and Stevie have joined them and Alex says to Nick " Swap mate."

Nick takes Stevie into his arms and begins to dance with her while Alex dances with his Mum.

" Would you like another Harley while we're in the States Nick?" Stevie asks as she looks up at him.

Grinning she notices him avert his eyes and quips " Too slow Nick!"

He chuckles and replies " Sorry."

She giggles.

He pulls her in closer loving how she doesn't make a big deal out of him perving on her she never makes him feel uncomfortable even though he's in the wrong.

" I'd love a new Harley Stevie, so if you've got a bit of extra cash laying around just pick one up for me please!" He says grinning.

" I'll let Alex know and see what we can do!" She says smiling up at him.

Bryce has danced over with Tess and asks Nick " Can I interest you in dancing with beautiful woman Nick?"

Nick grins and says " Well I don't know Bryce there a dime a dozen in this family I've already got one here!"

Bryce chuckles and says " Well swap anyway."

...

Stevie begins to dance with Bryce and he offers. " Stephanie you look beautiful as always."

Smiling she replies " Thanks Bryce you scrub up alright too!"

He chuckles at the scrub up comment and then asks "What do you think of my latest grandson?'

Stevie chuckles and says " Well he certainly belongs with you, Marcus and Alex . Oversexed, a pervert and way too fast with women! I don't think he really needs a DNA test!"

Bryce roars laughing and replies " Yes once again you cut through to the point Stephanie. I was watching him dance with you earlier and he certainly was enjoying the view."

Stevie smiles at him and replies " Yes I noticed that too and advised him to keep his eyes above chest level or he was going to find himself in all sorts of trouble."

Bryce chuckles and offers." I know I've told you before but I really love that you tell it like it is!"

Stevie smiles at him and offers" It's one of my greatest life lessons Bryce if I'd applied that theory to all areas of my life I might of had Alex a lot sooner."

He smiles at her aware of the pain she experienced earlier on and pulls her in closer and offers. "Well you've certainly made up for it Stephanie he's a very lucky man."

She lays her head against his chest and they dance on.

...

" Ease up old man that's my wife your dancing with and you're looking way to comfortable with her."Alex says .

Stevie opens her eyes smiling at him she replies. " You're always interrupting us Alex I was having a lovely time dancing with your Dad."

Alex places Liz back in Bryce's reach and pulls Stevie into his arms and says " It's almost midnight Stevie and you belong in my arms."

She giggles and whispers "Perfect Alex I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

As the countdown begins everyone gets ready and as the shouts of Happy New Year raises the roof.

People hug and kiss each other and wish each other all the best for the coming year.

Alex kisses Stevie as he always does slow, soft and passionate his hands hold her closely and he leaves her breathless and wanting.

...

Marcus holds Grace and kisses her with all the passion he can find and wills all his love to her.

" Happy New Year Mrs Turner. I love you." He whispers .

Smiling at him she responds. " Marcus I love you more today than at anytime in our lives happy New Year."

He hugs her tightly.

Dan and Clare are being hugged by Nick and Tess.

" Congratulations that is awesome news." Nicks says grinning.

Tess is teary and manages " Oh Clare congratulations that is wonderful news."

...

Matt and Jodie are quietly dancing, Jodie's mind is on her mum and her health scare and Matt is aware of her sadness but tries to lift her.

"A new year and new beginnings Jodie . Have I told you this year that I love you?" He asks.

She smiles at him and replies " I love you too and I sometimes wonder if I really deserve you?"

He hugs her and quips" Oh yes you deserve me alright and when we get home you going to deserve even more of me !"

She laughs and says " Really !" he nods and kisses her and she lets him.

...

Outside Mason has a beautiful woman in his arms and is kissing her passionately his large hands spread wide across her back.

She's enjoying his kisses and feels things she's never felt before.

His kisses make her body come to life and she wants more so much more.

" Penny!" Adam says sadness and hurt dripping from each syllable.

Mason and Penny part and she see's the hurt in his eyes.

Moving towards him she states " Adam I'm sorry you weren't supposed to see that."

Adam snarls at her. " I thought you were sweet, kind and caring but if you've taken up with him already I guess I was wrong so very wrong.'

Penny feels dreadful she likes Adam a lot and she never wanted to hurt him.

"Adam can we talk about this please?"Penny begs.

" You're not my girlfriend anymore I have no rights over you Penny. What you do is up to you I just thought what we'd shared was worth a little more time before you took up with someone else. Happy bloody New Year Penny! Mason!' Adam growls and walks off.

...

Penny cries tears fall freely down her cheeks and she doesn't know what to do. Mason tries to comfort her and she pushes him away and yells at him. " Leave me alone please. This is such a mess and it's all my fault."

Bull has heard the yelling and moved outside closely followed by Jo.

" What in the hell is going on out here?' Bull questions.

Penny moves over to him and he hugs her .

"Penny what's wrong?'Bull asks .

Through her tears she manages to tell them" I was kissing Mason and Adam came out and found us and he was so upset I tried to talk to him but he stormed off. I've hurt him Bull and I didn't mean too."

Bull is furious he glares at Mason and says " Bloody hell Mason! Dad warned you about doing something like this and you couldn't bloody keep your hands off her could you."

" Jo please go and find Harry and Jake and send them out." Bull asks.

Jo moves inside and returns quickly with Jake and Harry .

Bull explains what's going on.

Turning to Bull, Jo says " Bull go and find him I'll take care of Penny."

Harry, Jake and Bull walk off into the darkness to search for Adam.

Jo hugs Penny as she cries.

Mason looks awkward and feels dreadful he's caused more pain and that was never his intention.

...

Alex and Stevie have noticed Jo, Jake and Harry heading for the exit and follow.

" What 's going on out here?" Alex's voice booms.

He doesn't really need an answer Penny is in tears and being comforted by Jo and Mason is standing looking guilty.

Alex takes Penny in his arms and looks accusingly at Mason and says " I tried to tell you Mason!"

Mason swallows hard and tenses up, he sets his jaw and tries to hide the tears that are sitting one more harsh word away from sliding down his face.

Jo explains that Bull, Jake and Harry have gone off to find Adam.

" Bloody Hell Mason you really need to learn to restrain yourself! What a bloody mess." Alex states.

Stevie notices Mason chin twitch and a tear escape from his eye just as he moves from the veranda into the darkness.

...

"Alex!" Stevie growls.

"You were mean to him and you don't know the full story."She continues

Alex glares at her and says " What more do I need to know Stevie he's looking guilty and she's in tears."

Stevie looks at Jo and asks " Can you look after Penny please Jo? Alex and I will go and find Mason."

Alex glares at her and says " I will?"

Stevie crosses her arms and says " Alex!"

He follows her and they eventually find Mason sitting leaning up against the wall of the hall his arms wrapped around his knees and his head resting in them.

...

Stevie offers softly " Mason are you alright?'

As she squats beside him he lifts his head and the moonlight reflects the tears on his cheeks.

Stevie instinctively holds his face and kisses his forehead and hugs him resting his head against her chest.

"Oh Mason please don't cry." She soothes.

Alex is shocked but remains silent.

"I wish I'd never come here." He sighs

"I've caused nothing but pain , sadness and tears since I got here." He continues.

"I'm sorry you feel like that." Stevie offers then continues.

"We're all very protective of Penny she's had a bit of a rough time over the last few years and she was going out with our nephew and he's very sweet and shy and he was finally starting to come out of his shell and now this." She adds.

...

Mason looks at her and offers . " I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't be coming back."

Stevie smiles and says " Oh Mason please don't do something you'll regret you belong here with all of us. Marcus would be shattered if you left now."

He looks thoughtfully at Stevie as tears roll freely down his cheeks and offers. "She's a grown woman Stevie and she's quite capable of making her own decisions, she chose to sleep with me and personally I think that's our business no one else's.

He inhales and continues. "I asked her to come back outside with me because I wanted to keep seeing her and we were kissing and Alex caught us and he tried to warned me off."

He sits for a moment and Stevie waits for him to continue." Later I was outside minding my own business just before midnight and she came to me and then Adam caught us. Everyone assumes it was me no one bothered to ask they just assumed."

" I won't live where I'm not trusted. I can't live like that. Even Bull and the others assumed I was at fault."He says sadly.

...

Alex has listened and steps forward and says " Mate I'm so sorry."

Mason stands wiping his face with his hands he looks at Stevie then back to Alex and without uttering a word he walks off towards the pub.

" Shit " Alex states " Shit ! Shit! Shit! How am I supposed to fix this?"

Stevie looks at him and offers " Well if you could learn to mind your own business it might have helped."

He screws up his face and says " Well that's great advice Stevie sort of like shutting the gate after the horse has bolted really."

" Come on" She says as she takes his hand and they walk quickly towards the pub.


	108. Chapter 108

Bull ,Jake and Harry split up to search the car park and the immediate area.

Bull finds Adam in his car.

Grinning he knocks on the window, then steps away from the car, he listens as he hears movement and muffled voices.

The driver's side door opens and Adam steps out " Bull what do you want?"

Bull grins and offers" Well I came looking for you to see if you were alright? "

Adam looks annoyed and replies" Well I will be if you bugger off and leave me alone!"

Bull tries hard not to grin and asks " So you're not worried about Mason and Penny?"

Adam looks puzzled and replies " Do I look like I am!"

Briefly Adam ducks his head and Bull hears him say " No it's ok it's just my cousin. He's going now he was just looking for someone. I'll just be a minute."

Adam walks over to Bull and says. " I'm alright Bull really I am. Can you let my Mum know I won't be home tonight?"

Bull looks at him and asks 'Yeah I can but what happened with Penny she was really upset because she thought you were. Mate you don't look upset to me!"

Adam replies " I was mean to her but I was really shocked seeing her with him and I guess it was some sort of bravado in front of him. No I'm really not upset and I've been dancing with this girl most of the night."

Bull smiles and offers " Dancing is that what you call it?"

Adam grins and says " Can I go know or have you got more questions?"

Bull says" I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast then"

Adam moves back over to his car and calls " Maybe "

Bull begins to walk back through the car park grinning to himself.

...

Stevie and Alex are walking along and spot Bull walking towards them, he's on his phone.

" Bull!" Alex calls.

Bull meets up with his parents.

" Did you find Adam?" Alex asks.

His voice full of concern.

Bull looks at him and then at his Mother and says " Yeah I did and he wasn't happy."

" Shit!" Alex says.

Stevie asks" Why wasn't he happy Bull?"

Bull grins and says " I interrupted him."

Alex looks at him and asks " Doing what?"

Bull smirks and says "Well Old man let's just say he wasn't alone!"

Stevie giggles and Alex says " Oh!"

Bull adds " He asked me to tell Aunty Jodie he won't be home tonight."

Alex says " Oh ."

"Mmm looks like we all owe Mason an apology."Bull offers.

" Yeah ." Alex replies but his thoughts are miles in front of him.

Stevie asks " Did you let Harry and Jake know you found him?"

" Yeah I just rang them they're back inside which is where I'm heading."Bull answers then he asks." Where are you two off too?"

Stevie replies " Mason was really upset because we didn't trust him and we all assumed he was in the wrong ,so we're going to talk to him"

" Shit!" Bull sighs " I'd better come too I had a go at him as well."

...

Mason is throwing his gear into his bag.

He never should have come here.

Everything had smoothed over with Marcus and Grace and his sisters which felt right.

But he had a weakness for beautiful women and he'd often gotten himself into hot water with them.

He'd been here a few days and already had Sandi chasing him.

Penny was in tears and he was partially responsible for her dilemma and then there was Stevie.

...

From the moment he'd laid eyes on her he was attracted to her.

She was old enough to be his Mother but she was hot and stirred something in him when he looked at her.

He chastises himself .

It's so wrong to like her like that.

She'd danced with him and he'd held her close.

Just now when he was upset, she'd soothed him and comforted him.

She was beautiful.

He had to leave.

...

Jo and Penny have sat and waited until Harry and Jake return.

Penny asks" Is Adam alright ?"

Jake answered " Yeah he's fine Penny and he's fine with you and Mason. He was just shocked to find you together. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really?' Penny asks.

Smiling Harry answers." Everything is fine Penny and so is Adam.'

Jo asks " Where's Bull?'

Harry replies " He was talking to Uncle Alex and Aunty Stevie."

Harry moves back inside and the others follow .

Jo offers" Come on Penny we'll go to the bathroom first so you can fix your makeup."

Both girls detour to the ladies room.

...

Mason throws his bag over his shoulder and opens the door to find Alex , Bull and Stevie there.

Alex says " Mate we need to talk to you before you go anywhere.'

Mason steps back and the trio enter.

Closing the door Mason speaks " I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused but I really should leave.'

Bull offers. " Mason I'm really sorry that I accused you without listening to you. I have no excuse except I come from a long line of conclusion jumpers."

Alex laughs and says " Conclusion jumpers? What sort of a bloody school did we send you too that you come up with words like that?"

Stevie grins and flicks him" Alex!"

Alex looks at Stevie and then back to Mason and says "He's right though mate I did the same thing to you and I'm really sorry. I saw Penny in tears and you looking guilty and I jumped to conclusions!"

"There you go old man you're a conclusion jumper too!" Bull quips.

Alex grins at him and asks "Is that even grammatically correct Alexander?'

Bull chuckles and scoffs "Now you sound like Grandad!"

Mason stands looking at them and tries hard not to smile.

They're funny and he likes them.

Stevie looks at the both off them with a stern look on her face and her arms folded across her chest and growls. " Are you two clowns finished?"

Alex looks at Mason and says " Mate please don't go that will only make things worse. Marcus and Grace are back on track and your sisters are thrilled to have you around. You've got a huge family here that you have to get to know."

Bull adds " Plus a few of us are off to the States soon and Uncle Marcus was going to see if you'd like to work on Kilarney ."

Mason is panic stricken at the thought of being on Kilarney.

" I really don't think I can ."He offers.

Stevie looks at him and places her hand on his arm and says " Mason everything will be alright! Adam and Penny are both over on Drover's Run . Bull spoke to Adam and he's fine and doesn't mind about you and Penny he was just a bit shocked because he wasn't expecting to see you together."

He looks at her and inhales " It's not that." He offers weakly.

She asks " Would you prefer to work with Marcus because we can move everyone around so you can."

"I don't want to cause any more trouble." He answers looking at her.

Alex offers. " Bull, Jo, Riley, Kate, Stevie and I are going to be away for ten days so everyone will be rotating around the farms anyway mate. It won't be a problem to fit you in . You'll actually be doing us a huge favour."

Mason can see they aren't going to give up and finally he agrees.

Alex says " Brilliant grab your bag you're not staying at the pub any more we've got a couple of spare rooms you can stay with us until you get sorted."

Masons heart drops how in the hell is he going to get out of this.

" Oh no I think I should stay here." He offers.

Stevie smiles at him and says " Mason you're family you're not staying at the pub end of discussion."

Bull grabs his bag and says " We'll come and grab your car in the morning. I wouldn't argue with her mate if you know what's good for you!"

Mason asks " Why is she a McLeod?"

Alex roars laughing and says " No she's not ,but she's been hanging around them long enough to pick up some of their worst habits!"

Stevie flicks him .

Alex pretends he's hurt.

She grins at him and says " I'll deal with you later."

" Promise." Alex quips.

Mason smiles at them.


	109. Chapter 109

...

Early the next morning Stevie wakes Alex up.

Grinning he says "Good Morning Mrs Ryan."

She giggles and whispers "Want to come for a skinny dip in the pool with me Alex?"

He chuckles and says "What if we get caught Stevie?"

She says "Jack, Jessie and Mason are over at Bulls' and Georgia is with Lincoln on Wilgul. No one's here Alex! We'll wear our bathers down there and if anyone turns up we're just having a swim. It's still early they'll all be asleep. "

...

Mason has slept well and he wakes hearing Callum crying.

Rising he lifts the little boy from his cot and walks into the kitchen.

Jo joins him soon after and says "Mason you didn't have to get him!"

He smiles and replies "I thought I'd let you sleep but once I got out here I thought I don't know where his bottles or formula is? I was just about to start hunting."

Jo grins and answers "You wouldn't have found them he's breast fed."

Mason face turns scarlet and he looks really uncomfortable.

Jo grins and says "I'm so sorry Mason; I didn't mean to embarrass you."

He laughs and says "It's ok."

She sits and before he has a chance to move away she lifts her top and begins to feed the baby.

He didn't see anything but he's just not used to this.

Moving to the other side of the room he asks."Can I make you a coffee or some toast?'

Jo smiles and replies." A coffee would be lovely but no toast its Sunday and we all go to the main house for Breaky on Sundays, Plus it's New years so the entire family will come over today"

He busies himself with the coffee and Bull joins them.

Bull greets them both and leans over and kisses Jo and says "Good morning Mrs Ryan."

Smiling she replies "Good morning to you too. How'd you sleep?'

"Like a rock." He chuckles.

"Mason what are you doing over there? Come and sit with us." Bull offers.

"Oh no I'm right." Mason replies.

Jo whispers to Bull and he grins.

"Mason its ok she's very discreet you won't see anything!" Bull offers.

Mason is about to answer when Bull asks "Don't you like breasts mate!"

Without thought Mason answers "Oh no it's not that I love em!"

He stops stunned by his own words.

Bull and Jo crack up laughing when Jo quips "Well he certainly belongs in this family then."

Mason stands and looks at them and says "What do you mean?'

Bull looks at him and replies "It's ok Mason she wasn't being mean to you. Your Father, Grandfather, Uncles and Cousins including myself love beautiful women and love looking at them. Luckily for all of us we have wives that aren't overly bothered by that."

Mason looks stunned and says "You're kidding aren't you?'

Jo says "It's ok Mason."

He sits down with his head in his hands and sighs.

Bull walks over to him and asks "Are you all right?'

Mason looks at him and is clearly upset and says "I have turned myself inside out for years about this and I could never work out why I'm like this. Now you tell me it's hereditary!"

Bull laughs and says "Oh so you're oversexed and a pervert too."

Jo laughs and says "Oh Mason you definitely belong here.

She stands and leaves the room to change the baby and get everything ready for the day.

Bull says "Come on we'll sit outside for awhile."

...

Stevie and Alex have had the best time swimming around and have both put their bathers on as they've heard a car pulling in and assume its Georgia and Lincoln.

"Saf your back!" Alex calls.

Grinning she offers "Glad to see you two are clothed.' Stevie chuckles when Alex replies "We heard the car so we got dressed."

Saf roars laughing and says "Why am I not surprised!"

Stevie asks "Are you coming in for a dip?'

Saf grins and says "Righto I'll get changed."

...

Penny has woken and showered.

Making herself a coffee she moves outside onto the veranda.

Sitting she thinks about last night.

Her skin tingles, Mason was wonderful and she wonders if he'll even talk to her again after what had happened.

He heart flips when she sees Jodie walking towards her.

This won't be good.

"Morning Penny!" Jodie says as she sits beside her.

"Morning "Penny replies waiting to be told off.

Jodie looks at her and asks "I thought I'd come and check to make sure you were alright. Stevie filled me in about what happened last night."

Penny has no idea what Stevie told her so she replies "I'm sorry Adam was upset Jodie I never meant to hurt him."

Jodie slides her arm around Penny's shoulder and says "I know you didn't"

Penny looks stunned and asks "So you're not angry with me Jodie?"

Jodie laughs and says "No not at all. Penny you did more for his self esteem in the time you were together than you'll ever know. I think Adam was shocked that you even looked twice at him. He's very shy and always has been but that's changing and you helped him. I should thank you not growl at you."

Penny smiles and hugs her.

They sit together in silence for a while.

Jodie nudges her and says "So Mason, he's a bit of a Hottie!"

Penny grins at her and says "Yeah he is."

Jodie asks "So is he a good kisser?'

Penny laughs and replies. "I'm not telling.'

They both laugh.

Jodie quips "Come on breakfast on Kilarney today the beginning of a New Year, grab your swag and your bathers it's going to be a big day."

...

Sitting outside Bull looks at Mason and asks "So you've been worried about women?"

Mason inhales and looking around he states" I thought there was something wrong with me Bull. I think about women all the time and I can't help but look at them."

Bull chuckles and says "That's normal mate!"

Mason sits thinking and says " Bull I need to be honest with you if we're going to be friends and you won't like what I'm about to say but I have to talk about it to someone.'

Bull says "Sounds serious I'm listening."

Mason inhales and exhales and says "I've got this huge crush on your Mum."

Bull laughs.

Mason looks shocked and says "It's not funny Bull and it's not normal she's old enough to be my Mother and she's my aunt!"

Bull looks at him and says "Mason half the men in the district have a crush on my Mother and the other half are either too young to notice or too old to be able to see her."

Mason looks at him and asks "So it doesn't bother you?'

Bull looks at him and says "Mate have you seen my Mother and Father together you don't see that kind of love very often. Mum loves looking at good looking men and Dad knows that and when he was younger he slept around and she knows that but once they got together that was it. You can look at her all you like and it won't bother him in the slightest but if you'd like to make it to your next birthday never ever act on what you're thinking because he'd kill you."

Mason says "Sounds scary!"

Bull laughs and says "A little while back they went to Argentina and Dad was getting over a broken leg and encouraged Mum to dance with a young fellow at a club and they danced the Tango."

Mason looks at him and asks "So what happened?"

Bull replies" Well you danced it last night! You know the moves."

Mason nods.

Bull grins and offers "Dad had never seen the dance before he went off at the guy she was dancing with and got a few punches in before security threw him out!"

Mason laughs" But there just dance moves."

"Yeah he knows that now. You do not wnat to upset my Mum and he did she was not happy and wouldn't speak to him anyway he was a bit battered and bruised apparently the bouncers give him a few hits on the way out. "Bull offers.

Mason asks "You said he'd slept around?'

Bull grins and answers "Yeah that's a bit of a hereditary thing too."

Mason looks at him and asks " So was my Dad like that too?'

Bull answers. " As far as I know he was fairly successful with women. So was Granddad apparently. The Old man was the worst for it or best at it depending on how you want to look at it."

"How do they switch it off?" Mason asks .

Bull replies. "Well I met Jo and that was it for me. Dad said once him and Mum got together that was it for him. Uncle Marcus was the same with Aunty Grace and Uncle Nick with Aunty Tess."

Mason asks " So they just stopped looking ?"

Bull laughs and replies " No they still look but they don't touch. If you listen you'll learn ."

"Listen to who?' Mason asks.

" Dad , Grandad, Uncle Marcus , Uncle Nick." Bull offers.

" When do I listen?"

" Whenever they're together just the men. They're very funny . Jake and I jokingly refer to the Old Man as the master." Bull offers.

Mason looks confused so Bull offers. " I'll give you a couple of examples. One of them involves Penny so please don't take it the wrong way. We were at a family function and Grandad had asked Mum for a dance. Anyway she was chatting to Dad and Grandad said Come on beautiful I could literally drop dead waiting! When I joked about him being smooth he said Alexander if you ever have the chance to have a beautiful women in your arms on a dance floor don't waste time standing around talking."

Mason laughs and says " Now that's smooth."

" Yeah " Bulls chuckles and continues.

" When we first met Penny in Darwin . Dad , Jake and I were standing together and I said. "Geez Jarrod's daughter is a little stunner." Jake said something like " Face , personality and beautiful curves" and I agreed.

The old man chuckled and said " You're about to be married, you're about to become a Father and she's young enough to be my daughter. A wise man knows that sometimes a sweet delight should be enjoyed with the eyes only. And he walked off. Jake and I laughed and took that to mean we can look but we should keep our mouths closed . Lessons from the master "

Mason smiles and says " Also very smooth. So this is normal?'

" Well for the men in this family it seems to be. Mind you there are other things you should have learnt Mason if you grown up with us. I remember as a little boy my Father always telling us. Always tell girls or women how beautiful they look or how good they smell and when you're with a woman never be afraid to tell her how you feel about her, always hug her and kiss her when you feel like it, no matter where you are or who is there. Oh and always protect them but never get in the way of their independence.' Bull adds.

Mason looks at Bull and says "You have no idea how twisted up inside I've felt for years. I think I'm going to enjoy being here."

Bull looks at him and says "It's going to be a tricky day for you today Mason."

"Why is that?' Mason asks.

Bull chuckles and says "It's New Years Day and we're having a BBQ at Mum and Dad's for breakfast and lunch and everyone brings their bathers to swim! I'd keep the comments to a minimum while they're in bathers though until you get the hang of it."

Mason laughs.

Bull offers "Just listen to the old man he's A1 at compliments."

Jo opens the door and asks "Are you guys ready?'

Mason answers "I don't have bathers.'

Bull states "I'll grab you some of mine we look around the same size."

...


	110. Chapter 110

Alex has the BBQ fired up and is cooking breakfast when Bull, Jo, Callum and Mason arrive.

Stevie and Saf have been lying in the sunshine and have just gotten back into the pool.

"Hey finally I get to cuddle a grandchild." Alex quips as they walk towards him.

He hugs Bull and then Mason and says "Happy New Year guys."

Taking Callum from Jo's arms. He hugs her and kisses her cheek and says "New bathers Jo very nice."

She chuckles and says "Thanks Alex."

He holds the baby up and kisses his cheek and says "Hello little man."

Handing the tongs to Bull he quips. "Here Bull take care of breakfast, I'm going to tease Grandma!"

They all watch as Alex moves towards the pool.

...

Stevie swims to the edge and chats to the baby and he smiles and gabbles away she holds out her arms and he leans towards her.

Alex says something and steps back.

Stevie pushes up and lifts herself from the water.

Jo has walked to the edge.

Bull looks at Mason and says "Lesson one, if you stare with your mouth open it's too obvious."

Mason laughs and says "Sorry."

"Relax mate "Bull chuckles.

...

Alex has walked over and grabbed Stevie's towel as she moves towards him dripping wet Mason can't take his eyes off her.

Quickly she dries herself grabs her sarong and wraps it around her waist and runs her fingers through her hair.

Alex offers the baby too her and she takes him and kisses him and he snuggles into her.

Jo hugs Stevie and they exchange small talk.

She moves over to Bull and Mason and she hugs them both and wishes them a Happy New Year.

Alex walks up behind her and slides his hands around her waist and she leans into him as they chat to the two boys.

Jo and Saf join them and as they stand chatting Callum slides his hand down the front of Stevie's bathers she flicks Bull and says "What have you been teaching my grandson?'

He laughs and says "What! He's a Ryan Mum plus he's breastfed I don't need to teach him anything."

They all laugh as Stevie hands him back to Jo and says "I think I'll go and put a singlet top on."

"Well it would be less distracting for me." Alex quips.

She giggles and turns to him and says "Alex!"

He leans and kisses her, she reaches up around his neck as he slides his hands across her back the kiss is beautiful and sensual.

A voice calls "For crying out loud are you two still at it!"

...

"Uncle Nick how are you?" Bull calls.

"Hi Aunty Tess Happy New Year" Bull says as he kisses her.

Stevie and Alex are grinning at them.

Greetings are exchanged and they stand chatting.

"Nick!" Tess growls.

He looks at her and asks "What?"

She chuckles and he blushes.

Stevie looks at Tess and says "He's never gotten the hang of it has he?'

Tess cracks up and says "No he hasn't."

Even Jo joins in and offers. "He's not as subtle as the others is he?"

The three women laugh.

...

Bull asks "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." Tess replies.

Bull persists "You can't laugh and not let us in on the joke!"

Jo giggles and answers "He was checking out your Mum's cleavage and Aunty Tess caught him."

Nick tries to defend himself and says "I'm tall, she's short, I was just looking down, and you can't miss it!"

"Mate give up! You've always been crap at perving." Alex chuckles.

Nick looks at him and says "I don't get it! I always get caught and you never do."

Alex grins and asks "What are you implying Nick?"

Bull elbow's his Uncle and quips. "You're lucky Uncle Riley isn't here yet or you'd be in the bad books for sure."

Nick laughs and agrees.

...

Finally everyone has arrived and had breakfast and they settle down to relax.

Mason is in the water clowning around with Bull and Jake and asks. "Bull earlier you told Nick he was lucky Riley wasn't around, what was that about?'

Bull explains about how Riley hates it when they discuss women's breasts as he thinks it's disrespectful.

Mason nods and takes note.

...

Clare and Dan are sitting by the pool.

Alex hugs Clare and kisses her and shakes Dan's hand and says "I hear congratulations are in order, you must be excited?'

"Thanks Uncle Alex we are." Clare answers.

"When are you due?'Alex asks.

"June." Dan answers.

Alex chuckles "Quietest time of the year, well done on the timing guys."

"And I'll be back in shape for Georgia's wedding. Your baby's getting married Uncle Alex!" Clare says.

Alex smiles and says "Yeah I'm actually looking forward to it. Did she tell you they're getting married on Drover's Run?"

Dan replies "Yeah Lincoln told me. How do you feel about that?"

Stevie has joined them just as Dan is asking the question.

Alex glances at Stevie and replies "Well it worked for us didn't it Cowgirl."

Smiling she replies, "Sure did. Alex can I talk to you for a moment?"

Rising he answers "Sure I'll catch you two later. "

...

Stevie leads him to a part of the garden where no one can accidently over hear them and says "Alex something is going on between Bull and Penny!"

Alex looks shocked and says. "What! You're kidding right?"

She shakes her head and says "I wish I was Alex."

"What makes you think that something's going on?"Alex asks.

"Watch him and you'll see what I mean Alex." She replies.

They stand discussing the issue for a few more minutes and move back to the party.

...

Alex feels sick to think Stevie could be right.

All those years ago he'd been unfaithful to Fiona when he'd kissed Stevie and he still felt ashamed of himself for that.

Even though he'd realized he'd never really been in love with Fiona, at the time she was his wife and he should have ended the marriage before he'd started something with Stevie.

He cheated none the less.

Grabbing a beer he sits by the pool and pulls his sunglasses down hoping to watch the goings on without raising suspicion.

It doesn't take long for him to realize Stevie is right but by what he can see it's mostly one sided.

Penny flirts with him but its harmless fun.

Jo has taken Callum inside to bed.

Alex has seen enough when he watches Bull, Penny and several of the others skylarking around in the pool.

Bull grabs Penny and pulls her into his embrace.

Alex is livid but calmly rises and walks to the edge of the pool and calls "Bull can I see you for a minute please?"

Bull looks at his Father and letting Penny go swims to the side." What's up old man?"

Through gritted teeth Alex snarls "Get out of the pool Bull we need to talk."

No one is any the wiser when Alex and Bull grab a beer and walk off.

...

When Alex is certain no one can hear he growls "What in the hell do you think you're doing Bull?"

Bull looks at his Father and says "What are you on about Old Man?"

"Penny!" Is all Alex replies?

Bull grins and says "It's just a bit of fun."

"Fun! What you're doing isn't fun especially if Jo finds out! Have you slept with her?' Alex pushes.

Bull frowns and says "Penny? No I've course I haven't."

Alex looks at him and accuses "But you wouldn't say no if she offered!"

Bull looks shocked but doesn't reply.

"If you don't love Jo, end it Bull but don't cheat on her like that." Alex states.

Bull fires back. "It was alright for you."

Alex is shocked but replies "Our situation was different and you know that and I only kissed your Mother but if it makes you feel any better I still feel ashamed of what I did."

Bull accuses "If Mum had offered you wouldn't have said no. The only thing that stopped you was Mum."

"Stop it Bull this isn't about me it's about you and your wife and your son! What are you doing?"Alex yells.

Bull looks at him and says "Don't you miss the challenge, the thrill of the chase Dad?"

...

Alex looks puzzled and answers. "I'm not eighteen anymore Bull. I love your Mother and she is all that I need. If you think you need more than Jo has brought into your life then you're a fool Alexander a bloody fool. And another thing, your Mother was the one that noticed something wasn't right and told me. So it's only a matter of time before someone else notices too."

Bull looks shocked by the fact his Father called him Alexander and that his Mother alerted his Father" Mum was watching me?"

Alex shakes his head and says" She doesn't miss a thing you know that."

...

Bull sits down on the retaining wall running his hand through his hair.

He sighs and says. "Jo's tired all the time and we don't ..."

Alex smiles and sits beside him and says. "Of course she's tired mate Callum takes up a lot of time and she's helping on the farm plus she's still feeding him herself. It doesn't mean you should be looking somewhere else. Do you still love her Bull?"

"Of course I do. I've never loved any one like I love her." Bull replies.

"Then stop being an idiot and take care of her. Do what you have to and make her happy and everything else will flow?" Alex says.

Bull sighs and says "I don't know where to start Dad."

...

Smiling Alex says "When was the last time you sent her flowers mate or bought her jewellery or took her out for dinner? Just the two of you. We've had this talk before remember?"

Bull offers" Yeah you said to run a bath for her or help her with the dishes."

Alex laughs and says "You make it sound like a chore mate. What I was trying to tell you was even when you're tired help her finish whatever she's doing so you've got time together. It's the little things that make a women feel special let her know you appreciate her and see that she's tired and before you know it everything will be back on track . You can't say right lets jump in the sack because I need sex she'll hit you with something. Well you can but it doesn't always work!"

Bull laughs and says "A little bit too much information there Old man that's my Mother you're talking about."

Alex looks at his son and says seriously. "Jo is a beautiful woman Bull! She's the Mother of your child; most men would kill for what you have. Don't throw it away because of a thrill. Thrills only last for a short time what you have can last a lifetime."

Bull smiles and nods and they move back to the others.


	111. Chapter 111

...

Time ticks by and the US trip rolls around quickly.

Stevie, Alex, Kate, Riley, Jack, Jessie, Jo, Bull and Callum are all on board for the long flight.

As the hours tick by everyone swaps seats just for little chats although the flight attendants chase them on quickly as they're supposed to sit in their allotted seats.

In the middle of the night while everyone sleeps Alex leans over and whispers something to Stevie she giggles and nods.

Alex is glad they're finally at the farm, driving on the opposite side of the road and in snow has been stressful.

He turns the engine of the small bus off and stretches and yawns.

Ken and Jean are there rugged up and waving.

Climbing from the cabin he moves quickly towards them "G'Day Ken" he says shaking Kens hand.

Kissing Jeans cheek he quips. "You are more beautiful than the last time I saw you Jean?"

She laughs and informs him it was over ten years ago and she's older and rounder.

He hugs her and says "Just more of you to love Jean!"

Chuckling she looks at Ken and says "Are you listening Ken that's the way you speak to a woman."

The others are finally awake and off the bus.

Alex introduces them all.

Stevie has already hugged and kissed them both.

When Alex gets to Bull he says "Ken, Jean do remember Bull?"

Jean hugs him and says" Oh you are still gorgeous just a whole lot bigger."

"Dad said you were a sweet heart and he was right." Bull chuckles and kisses her cheek.

"Ken did you hear that I'm a sweet heart!" She laughs.

Bull holds his hand out to Ken and is about to introduce himself when Ken quips" G'day I'm Bull Ryan pleased to meet you!"

Bull laughs and says "We've got the same name!"

Ken smiles and says "You were the cutest little boy and you and your brother stole our hearts."

"Come on let's get inside it's freezing out here." Ken states.

...

Penny is working on her own down near the hayshed when she hears Mason "Hello do you need a hand?"

Turning she smiles at him and says "If you've got nothing better to do that would be great."

Walking towards her he takes her in his arms and kisses her.

Standing beside the shed she leans back enjoying his kisses they arouse something in her and she abandons sense and reasons and goes with it.

Sliding his hand under her shirt he caresses her breast.

Silently she wills him to do more.

He releases her bra strap and as he does his kisses change, become more urgent.

Her heart pounds and she doesn't want him to stop.

Small kisses around her ears and down her neck send shivers.

He unbuttons her shirt and continues the kisses slowly descending.

She inhales sharply as he bends and kisses her breasts, returning to her lips he slides his hand to releases the button on her jeans.

"Penny where are you?" Nicks voice calls.

...

Quickly Penny tucks in her shirt and buttons everything.

Mason chuckles and moves towards the hay shed.

"I'm out the back Nick" She yells continuing the work she'd started.

"Oh there you are! Tess and I are heading into town do you need anything?"Nick asks.

"Um I need some moisturizer and some shampoo please." She replies then asks "Do you need the money now?"

Smiling he replies "No I'll get a receipt for you."

"Ok thanks." She offers.

Nick walks away but turns back and says "When you're finished there can you water the goats please?"

"Yes no worries I'm almost done."She calls back.

...

As soon as Nick has gone and she hears the car she looks for Mason.

As she walks passed the hay shed he grabs her and pulls her into arms.

He kisses her passionately and she says "Oh god Mason we nearly got caught!"

He grins.

...

As Nick and Tess pull out onto the road.

Nick says "Mason and Penny were up to no good again."

Tess laughs and asks. "What makes you say that?'

Nick chuckles and says "We saw him walk down to where she was working didn't we?

Tess nods.

"Well there was no sign of him just then and her face was flushed and her shirt buttons were done up wrong." Nick states.

Tess giggles "Oh remember what it's like to be young and full of hormones."

Nick laughs and says "Yeah I can't remember how many times we almost got caught Tess."

She reaches over and takes his hand and says "What about all the times we didn't get caught?"

"Exciting times Tess." He laughs.

Grinning she says " Very exciting times."


	112. Chapter 112

Ken and Jean show the family to their rooms and tell them Dinner will be in a couple of hours.

Upstairs they unpack and settle in they're here for eight days and will tour around to several farms to find several new stallions for their mares.

Callum is awake and Alex offers to take him while Bull and Jo unpack.

" Take your time. Stevie and I will look after him if you want to rest Jo." Alex offers.

...

Downstairs Stevie is chatting with Jean and Ken when Alex walks in.

Moving towards Stevie he leans and kisses her and she takes the baby from him.

Ken asks " How many grandchildren do you have now?'

Stevie smiles and says " Five and one on the way!"

Jean says " Oh how lovely does Jake have any?"

Alex is amazed that she remembers his name and answers " Jake and his wife Leonie have twin boys Archer and Hudson and are expecting again."

Jean says " Oh how lovely please say hello to him from us."

Stevie says " Our eldest has a boy Cody and a little girl Sally Rose."

Jean offers. " Rose and Jack's children?"

"Yes that's right!" Alex states.

Ken says " So you need some granddaughters ?"

Alex laughs and says " Yeah that would be nice."

" What about Georgia ?" Jean asks.

Stevie smiles and says " I can't believe you remembered her name you've never met her."

Ken says " We've spoken to her on the phone over the years and she's always been lovely. She sounds like you on the phone Stevie."

Alex grabs his wallet from his pocket and hands Ken several photo's.

Ken smiles as he studies the photo's and hands them onto Jean .

Ken smiles and says " My goodness the girls are like their Mother aren't they especially your youngest.'

Alex smiles and says " She gets married in September."

Jean sighs and says " Oh my goodness time flies doesn't it . Stevie you were pregnant with her when we first met you."

Stevie smiles at her and asks " Even though we've only been here twice with all the phone calls over the years I feel quite at home here ."

Ken grins and says " That's great Stevie. We have always looked forward to your emails and phone calls . It's a shame you didn't bring all the children with you I'd love to meet them in person."

Alex asks " If we sent you an invitation to Georgia's wedding would you come?'

Ken smiles and replies " We'd love to! I've always wanted to visit Australia but have never gotten around to it . Our boys have the farm in hand now so we're sort of semi retired."

Jean smiles and says " Would you really invite us ?"

" Sounds great to me and you can tell us what you think off our farm too!" Stevie offers.

...

Upstairs Jo lies breathlessly in Bulls arms.

Rising she moves into the shower and he joins her.

Kissing her he says " I love you so much Jo and every day I love you more than the day before."

She reaches up and kisses him and says " We lost our way there for a little while didn't we?"

He shocked by her words and stands as the water washes over him.

" I thought you were going to stray Bull." She says sadly.

" Oh god. " He says as he holds her.

She hugs him.

He asks " Why didn't you say something Jo?"

" You would have denied it Bull!" She offers.

" No Jo I'll never lie to you! Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth." He states.

She gets out of the shower and begins to dry herself and he can see she's thinking.

" Did you sleep with Penny?" She asks looking straight at him.

" No!" He replies shaking his head.

" Did you think about it?" She asks.

Without hesitation he replies . " Yes I did."

She looks like she's going to cry.

He feels dreadful.

" What stopped you?" She asks.

" My love for you and Dad had a chat to me!" He answers .

She looks sad, stunned and embarrassed when she says. " Your Father knows?"

He inhales and says. " Yes Mum told him she thought something was wrong."

" Oh my god both of your parents know ?" She says as tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Jo I'm so sorry about all of it." He whispers.

" Would you have cheated on me if your Father hadn't said something?" She asks.

" I don't know." He replies truthfully.

" I can't live like this Bull. I love you but what happens if I can't offer enough sex for you . I'll never know if you'll stray. I don't want to feel like I have to say yes out of duty. That's not love." She says sadly.

" But it's you I want Jo." He says.

"Only until I'm tired or grumpy and then you thought you wanted someone else. I was tired from taking care of our son Bull I thought you understood that. " She says anger rising in her.

" But you shut me out Jo when I wanted to hold you, either you'd push me away or roll away from me. Just because I want to hold you doesn't mean I want sex! Sometimes I just wanted to be close to you and you shut me out. You wanted me to tell the truth and now your turning it against me that's not fair Jo!" He growls then adds " What do you want from me?"

" I want your heart Bull all of it! Not just the part that loves me when everything is going well."She growls at him.

" But I love you Jo like I've never loved anyone. I don't want anyone else like I want you." He says exasperated.

She finishes dressing and walks from the room.

...

Downstairs Riley , Kate, Jessie and Jack have joined the others.

They're all chatting about the trip and Ken and Jean's stock .

They are all aware of shouting from upstairs but try to ignore it and continue chatting.

Jo arrives and has obviously been crying Stevie asks " Are you alright Jo?"

Before she has a chance to reply Bulls moves swiftly into the room and says " You can't just run away like that Jo we have to finish this conversation."

She glares at him and says " Not in company we won't."

He stands for a moment deep in thought and then leads with "Is it wrong for a man to want to make love to his wife often?"

" Bull" Stevie chips. " Not here!"

" Oh yes Mum here we're all married and Callum's too young to understand!" Bull pushes.

" You wanted the truth Jo and I told you the truth you can't use it against me that's not fair. I love you and that should be all that matters." He adds

" Bull take this upstairs." Alex urges.

" No Dad I won't." Bull snarls.

" She asked me if I'd cheated on her and I told her the truth I didn't then she asked me if I'd thought about cheating and I said I had. She said she can't live like that so what does that mean?" He says angrily as his voice breaks.

Everyone in the room is stunned at his outburst and what he said.

" What does that mean Jo?" He pushes.

She stands and takes Callum from Stevie and turns back to Bull and says " It means I want a divorce that's what it means."

As tears slide down his cheeks he softly says. " You said you want all of my heart Jo, what about offering the same in return. I didn't cheat on you but you'll divorce me rather than trust me."

He walks out of the room.

...

Jack growls at her and says " What in the hell do you think you're doing treating him like that and making him say those things in front of everyone?"

Jo looks at her Father and says " He didn't have to say anything he could have waited until after."

Jack scowls " I never thought I'd ever see the day that you behaved like a bitch but I just did. I'm ashamed of you Jo!"

He walks off to find Bull.

Jo feels her Fathers words cut deep in her heart.

...

Everyone is extremely uncomfortable.

Jo looks at Stevie and says " Can I talk to you Stevie ?"

Stevie shakes her head and says. " No Jo I don't normally choose sides but I'm afraid I'm on Bulls side with this one you need to find your heart."

Stevie moves upstairs and Alex follows.

Everyone else finds something to do and makes themselves scarce.

...

Jack finds Bull outside on the veranda.

" Are you alright mate?" Jack asks.

Bull replies. " Honestly Jack I'm too numb to know what I feel. How can someone that you love so much and that you think you know so well treat you like that?"

" What caused it Bull?" Jack asks.

Bull explains all that has gone on including his conversation with his Father and the more recent one with Jo. He doesn't hold back and speaks the truth.

Jack is both stunned and amazed at Bull's openness and honesty.

Finally Bull states. "Jack before Jo and I got together I'd slept with a lot of women but none ever came close to how she makes me feel or how I feel about her. I look at her and I have to kiss her and once I do that every part of me wants her. Is that so wrong?"

Jack chuckles and says " I'm feeling a bit weird here Bull you're talking about my daughter."

Bull smiles at him and says " Work with me Jack we're talking man to man."

Jack places his hand on his son-in-laws shoulder and says " No you're not wrong Bull."

...

Jo sits at the table.

Ken and Jean gesture to each other for Ken to take the baby.

" Can I take the little fellow for a walk?" Ken asks.

Jo hands him up.

Jean says " He's a passionate fellow your Bull isn't he?'

Jo smiles and says " Yes he is."

" Seems to me he's much like his Father!" Jean offers.

Jo chuckles and says " Yes he is ."

" I'm a bit confused as to why you'd divorce someone in case they cheated? Why would you marry him in the first place?" Jean asks.

" Well I could keep up with him in the beginning and now I'm tired all the time." Jo says matter of factly.

" Oh" Jean says trying not to laugh.

" So the problem is your husband wants you too much?" Jean asks.

Jo inhales and looks at her thoughtfully and says . " It sounds silly when you put it like that!"

"Hmmm" Jean offers.

Jo sits thinking and then says " I've made a huge mistake haven't I?"

Jean grins at her and shrugs her shoulders then replies "You're married and you have a child and your husband still wants you as much as he first did. They all look at other women Jo it's the nature of the beast and if they were all as honest as young Bull they'd say they'd thought about cheating. Haven't you ever looked at a man and wondered what he'd be like in bed?"

Jo smiles at Jean and says " Thank you for talking to me."

Rising Jo says " I think I need to find Bull and then I'll need to apologize to a few people."

...

Grace and Marcus are bringing a small mob of sheep in to mark the lambs.

" Want to go to the pub for dinner tonight Grace?" Marcus asks.

" What like a date?" She says grinning at him.

He chuckles and says " Better still let's make a picnic, toss the swag on the back of the Ute and sleep under the stars."

She laughs and says " You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you?"

He grins and says "Well I am trying ! What do you think?"

Smiling at him she says " I'd love too."

...

Georgia and Lincoln are snuggled up watching a movie when they hear the back door.

" Hello anyone home?' Sally calls.

Georgia stands up and says " Hi Auntie Sally what are you doing here?'

" I've got car trouble its broken down near the front gate." Sally says then adds" Hi Lincoln how are you?'

" I'm good thanks Auntie Sally. George do want to run Sally home and I'll grab Jake and if we can fix it we'll bring it over later."Lincoln says .

Lincoln pauses their movie leans in kisses Georgia and heads out the door.

Sally chuckles and says " Don't you love having capable men around all the time. I've got a problem and click off they go to fix it for me!"

Georgia laughs and says " I hadn't thought of it like that but yes it is nice. Come on and I'll take you home. How have you been anyway?'

As Georgia walks to get the keys Sally replies " Yes we're all good the boys are all home and having a wonderful time together. Dave's away for a couple of nights for a conference in Melbourne otherwise I would have rung him although Justin is excellent with cars I could have called him. Harrison and Charlotte take the phone off the hook after eight o'clock so it was no good ringing them."

Georgia laughs and says " Why do they take the phone off the hook?'

Sally chuckles " Privacy Georgia privacy."

" I'll have to try that." Georgia laughs then adds " The phone rings constantly here."

Walking out the door Sally says " How are the wedding plans going?"


	113. Chapter 113

Jack notices Jo before Bull and rising says " I'll leave you two alone."

Bull turns glances at her then turns away.

She sits beside him and says " Can we talk?"

He shrugs his shoulders " Why so you can hurt me more than you already have?"

" I don't understand what happened to us ."Jo offers.

Bull looks at her and snarls " You don't get it do you. I've never had a woman say no to me. If I'd wanted Penny I could have had her but I didn't Jo because I only want you."

He stands and moves away from her.

"Bull please can we talk?" She asks.

" No Jo you can have your divorce. I love you too much to hurt you by trying to hang onto you. I can't love you anymore than I already do and if that's not enough I have nothing else to give. Just get the papers and I'll sign them for you. " He says sadly and moves away.

...

She sits for a while then heads upstairs.

Lying on the bed she sleeps.

...

Alex answers the door of their room and finds Bull.

One look tells Alex things aren't good.

He hugs his son and says " Come in mate."

Stevie is also asleep so Alex and Bull move onto the small balcony and Bull tells his Father about all that has happened.

They speak at length then Bull leaves.

...

Stevie wakes with Alex nestled in behind her and it's dark outside .

Grabbing the thick overlay from the end of the bed she covers them and snuggles back down to sleep.

Alex wakes with sunshine streaming through the window.

He inhales deeply and nuzzles into Stevie's neck says " Wake up Beautiful !"

Stevie stretches and yawns and says " What time is it Alex?"

" Seven o'clock time to have a shower and make love to me, not necessarily in that order." Alex chuckles.

Giggling she says " How about we have a shower then breakfast and then make love because I'm starving Alex we missed dinner last night."

His smile is broad when jumps out of bed and he says "Right quickly get in there and have a shower so I can feed you."

She laughs.

...

Downstairs everyone is seated having breakfast when Stevie and Alex arrive.

" Sorry we missed dinner last night Jean we fell asleep and only woke up a while ago." Alex says.

Stevie asks " Where's Bull?"

Jo says " I don't know he never came back to our room last night."

Ken says " I drove him to the airport last night, he said he was going home."

Jo cries and runs upstairs.

Jessie stands and is about to go after Jo when Stevie says " Can I please go Jessie?"

Jessie nods and sits back down Stevie follows Jo.

...

Bull got to the airport bought his ticket sat for hours and was about to board and couldn't do it .

What sort of a man leaves his wife and child in the middle of the night and leaves the country.

She might want a divorce but he'll see them safely back in Australia first.

He waits for over an hour before he manages to grab a cab and heads for Ken and Jeans farm.

...

Everyone is eating breakfast when Bull arrives .

He feels stupid but offers " I couldn't just let my wife and child find their own way home even though they're with all of you they're my responsibility."

Jean smiles at him and says " Are you hungry Bull?"

He's about to say yes when he notices Jo and his Mother aren't in the room.

" Where's Mum and Jo?" He asks .

" Jo was upset when I told her I'd taken you to the airport and your Mother went after her." Ken offers.

Bull moves quickly without speaking he takes the stairs two at a time .

Without knocking he opens the door his Mother smiles at him and Jo throws herself at him and says "Oh Bull I'm so sorry." He leans and kisses her.

Grinning Stevie stands and leaves the room quickly and returns down stairs.

" What happened? " Kate asks.

" Well he was kissing her when I left the room." Stevie chuckles.

" Oh thank god for that maybe we can enjoy this holiday now " Riley quips then adds" It's been like bloody Days of our Lives here."

They all laugh and continue enjoying their breakfast.

...


	114. Chapter 114

Tess and Nick are snuggled up on the couch reading.

"Nick can we go to London in December?" Tess asks.

Nick chuckles and asks "Why December it will be freezing and snowing!"

"Exactly wouldn't that be nice to have a white Christmas." She muses.

"Alex and Stevie are heading over there in December I think?" Nick offers.

Tess rises and heads into the office and returns ten minutes later.

"Sorted! Alex and Stevie fly into London on the 12th of December and fly out on the 23rd" Tess offers.

Nick looks at her and asks "Did you ring them?'

"Yes I did they'd only just woken up so that was good." Tess says.

"So I guess I'm going to London in December!" Nick says grinning at her.

"Oh husband you're the best!" Tess says kissing him.

"Yes I am you're a very lucky woman." Nick chuckles.

...

Stevie and Alex have had their showers, and breakfast and are out walking when Stevie raises the issue of Bull and Jo's recent troubles and how she thinks they should take Callum more so the young couple can have time alone.

Alex dismisses her concerns and says "Stevie just stay out of it."

"No we need to help out more Alex!" She growls.

"We've raised our children Stevie and we had it a lot harder than they have it!" He says raising his voice to her.

"You're being unreasonable." She states.

"Me! No Stevie he's a grown man and you're still treating him like a little kid! Trying to solve his problems!" he yells back at her.

"And what if their marriage fails Alex?" She questions.

"Then it fails Stevie! We can't help with this issue! No matter what we do we can't make them love each other anymore and why are we arguing about them! Enough Stevie it's not our problem!"

They walk on both angry and deep in thought.

...

Grace and Marcus have their swag on the ground next to their campfire.

"This is nice Marcus really nice."Grace says.

"We need to spend more time together don't we?" Marcus offers as he sits behind her.

She leans back into him and says "Life sort of gets in the way though doesn't it?"

He inhales and says "All the more reason for us to make time for us."

"Ok one night a month is date night! You organized tonight next month it's my turn."Grace states.

Marcus smiles and says "Sounds good I'll look forward to that."

She turns to face him and smiling says "I love you Marcus."

Leaning to kiss her he whispers "I love you too Grace."

...

"Mason seems to be fitting in well!" Grace offers.

"Hmmm a little too well." Marcus states.

"What do you mean?' Grace asks.

"Penny." Marcus replies then adds. "He's all over her I'm really quite concerned. Jarrod's back next week and I don't think he'll take too kindly to Mason."

Grace asks" Do you think it's just a physical thing on Mason's part?"

Marcus replies "I don't know Grace I don't know him well enough. I just know what I was like and now looking at the situation from a Father's point of view. If Penny was my daughter I wouldn't be happy. Maybe I need to speak to him."

Grace chuckles and says "What do you mean you used to be like him you still are!"

Marcus grins at her but says "I'm a little more respectful actually Grace."

They laugh and Marcus says "More beer or bed?"

...

Lincoln and Jake have fixed Sally's car and are driving back to the house when Jake asks "Are you helping in the morning?"

Lincoln answers. "Yes Georgia and I will be over at the sheds at seven."

"Good I don't want to be mucking around down there for too long." Jake states.

"How's Leonie doing?' Lincoln asks.

"She's tired mate between the boys and the bub she doesn't get much rest." Jake tells him.

"Will you have any more after this one?" Lincoln asks.

"It's up to Leo but I'd be happy either way. Mind you a little girl would be nice .Have you thought much about children?" Jake replies.

"Yeah I have but Georgia and I haven't spoken about it. I'd like at least three but we'll wait and see how she goes having them first. I think it has to be her choice, she'll carry them and have them."Lincoln replies.

Jake grins and says "That was a weird conversation. We're talking about you getting my little sister pregnant. I don't think I want to know anymore."

They both laugh.

Pulling up they get out of the car and Jake calls "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep righto I might go and get some practise in for when we do have children."Lincoln calls back to him grinning waiting for a response.

"Oh mate no that is just so wrong!" Jake yells back.

Walking away from each other they're both laughing.

Jake thinks to himself Lincolns a great bloke with a good sense of humour.

...

Lincoln comes to an abrupt halt.

"How dare you?' Georgia seethes.

Lincoln smiles and says "We were just mucking around George."

Even in the half light he can see she is furious.

"That's my brother Lincoln! You're talking about our sex life with him! That is wrong on so many levels."She spits her words at him.

Turning she move swiftly inside.

Lincoln follows saying. "Georgia you've got it all wrong! You only heard part of the conversation."

"I heard enough Lincoln! What I do in my private life is just that private. Just because Jake is your mate doesn't mean you can talk about me like some slurry you picked up in the pub!" She yells.

"Hey hold on you're not giving me a chance to explain!" He yells back.

"Go on explain!" She yells with her arms folded and her foot tapping impatiently.

He looks at her and begins. "Jake asked how many children we're going to have and I told him I'd like at least three."

"Oh bloody wonderful Lincoln so I should go and have a chat to Jake and find out what you'd like! Might be nice if you told me first." She yells and walks off.

He stands shaking his head and decides not to follow her.

She's angry and he won't win while she's like this.

Reaching the kitchen he grabs his keys off the hook and heads back outside to his car and drives back to Wilgul.

...

Ken and Jean have organized a bus to take the group to the first stud farm.

Riley and Bull have begun to load onto the bus as the women are inside still doing who knows what.

Ken says" Bull we've placed a baby seat for your boy half way down the bus and near the window so he can look out."

Bull smiles and says "Thank you Ken he'll love it."

As Bull begins to move off Ken places his hand on his shoulder and asks "Are you alright?"

Bull smiles and replies "Yes thanks Ken."

Riley is behind Bull and smiles to himself as he takes his thick coat off and places it on the rack above his head

Bull buckles Callum into his seat and taking the nappy bag from his shoulder places it on the rack above his head, then he removes his coat and places it up with the nappy bag.

He's about to sit down and he catches Riley's eye and smiles.

Riley smiles back and says quietly. "You're too honest Bull."

Grinning he asks. "What do you mean?"

"You've never learnt to be discreet. I blame that on your old man. He's a pervert from way back and doesn't hide it at all. So he's never been able to teach you. Plus you own up all the time and talk too much" Riley offers.

Bull chuckles and offers. "Please don't lecture me again I know you don't approve, and that you're not like that."

Grinning Riley sits down.

Bull looks at him and is deep in thought and is about to sit but spins to face Riley and says "You are full of crap, Riley you perve just as much as anybody else but you hide behind your disapproval banner and sail by unnoticed!"

Riley's smile broadens but he doesn't defend himself.

Bull doesn't get to say anymore because the rest of the group have joined them and are loading up.

...


	115. Chapter 115

Early the following morning Georgia is up dressed and walks down to the sheds.

Jake, Harry, Nick, Tess, Jodie , Matt and Patrick are there already.

Shortly Ben and Lincoln pull in followed by Adam and Beth.

In the sheds the plants buzz into life and everyone begins the long day of shearing.

It's hot work and they start early and hopefully will call it a day by three the weather is unseasonally hot for this late in the summer.

By mid morning everyone has noticed that Lincoln and Georgia haven't spoken.

As they break for morning smoko.

Ben nudges Georgia and asks " What's going on George?"

" Nothing that's any of your business Ben." She retorts and moves away.

Grinning he watches her go and thinks she's her Mother all over.

...

Georgia grabs a coffee and some cake and sits down.

Nick walks over to her and sitting beside her says " Have you heard from your Mum and Dad?"

Georgia replies . " No."

She doesn't look at him but he grins and asks. " Want to come over for dinner tonight?"

" No thanks." She replies still without looking at him.

" Want me to ask another stupid question?" He smiles.

She glances at him and her eyes are moist and she softly replies . " No."

As he puts his arms around her she leans into him and he can tell she's trying not to cry.

" Just breath Georgie it'll be alright." He soothes .

She nods her head.

They sit for awhile and Jake calls time and they all return to the sheds.

...

"Uncle Nick what's wrong with George?"Jake asks.

Nick replies " I don't know Jake. I didn't ask. If she'd wanted me to know she would have told me."

" I saw you hugging her before ." Jake pushes .

Nick shrugs his shoulders and replies " She looked like she needed a hug so I did. I'm guessing her and Lincoln have had a fight. They haven't spoken all morning."

Jake looks surprised and offers. " I hadn't even noticed. I'm usually pretty good at noticing stuff.'

Nick laughs and says " You get that from your Mother she doesn't miss a thing either."

Jake smiles and moves into the shed.

...

Everyone works hard and the shearing shed is stifling hot as the temperature climbs outside it's unusual for this late in the summer for the temps to be so high.

Jake is aware of the possibility of heat exhaustion and pushes everyone to take regular breaks and drinks.

By lunchtime they're all ready for the break and Grace and Marcus arrive with the lunches.

Matt quips " How'd you two get out of shearing today ?"

Marcus laughs and says " Just luck I guess!"

Grace says " There's heaps of icy drinks and the sandwiches have just been made and the girls have tossed in icy poles as well."

Marcus laughs and says " You can thank Meggy for that idea."

" Georgia!" Jodie yells.

Everyone turns and watches and Georgia falls to the ground almost in slow motion.

" Shit!" Jake yells.

Before anyone else reaches her he's picked her up.

Tess , Jodie and Grace direct him to place her down in the shade.

" Georgia ! Georgia! Can you hear me?' Tess calls gently shaking her .

Georgia rouses slowly.

" Georgia are you pregnant?' Tess asks.

Georgia begins to sit up and says " What? No!" And promptly throws up.

The women fuss around her and Lincoln hovers nearby.

Quickly they gather wet cloths to cool her down.

Jake says " Uncle Nick I think we should call time in the shed for today it's too bloody hot."

Matt, Ben, Nick and Marcus agree with Jake's decision and Jake calls time.

Jodie says " I think it's heat exhaustion Tess."

Tess agrees.

Georgia asks " Why did you ask if I was pregnant then if you think it's heat exhaustion?"

Tess smiles at her and says " You fainted George I just wanted to make sure you weren't pregnant because sometimes women faint when their pregnant. That's how I knew I was pregnant with Clare I kept fainting."

Georgia says " Oh! Would it hurt the baby if you had heat exhaustion?"

Jodie and Tess exchange glances.

Jodie replies " Yes it can Georgia."

Georgia nods and begins to stand.

Lincoln moves forward and helps her up.

She glances at him.

...

" Stevie here's your coat!" Alex says.

"Oh thanks the bus is so warm you forget you need it." She replies .

Outside Stevie snuggles up in her coat and says " God Alex I thought it got cold at home but this is something else!"

Grinning he says " Imagine what it's like when it snows here?'

Kate, Riley and Jack and Jessie have joined them and are complaining about the cold too.

Bull has Callum in his arms and has tucked him inside his coat even though the little fellow has his own on.

" Whose bright idea was it to come here at this time of the year it's bloody freezing !" Bull offers.

Alex chuckles and says " Suck it up Bull and don't be such a girl. It could be snowing. Back home they're having high forties so you could be shearing in that!"

Riley states. " Come on the quicker we look the quicker we're back on the nice warm bus." Laughing they follow Ken and Jean.

...

Nick stays sitting outside with Georgia as the others return to the finish tidying up for the day.

Lincoln wanted to stay with her but she refused to speak to him so Nick offered.

Sitting together in the shade for awhile Nick rises and retrieves a cold drink for Georgia and himself .

" Thanks Uncle Nick." Georgia says softly.

He smiles at her.

" And thanks for the drink too." She says smiling at him.

" You're Welcome Georgia." He replies.

...

In the shed Jake has spoken to Lincoln and found out about their fight .

Lincoln didn't divulge details just that Georgia was upset about the comments he'd made to Jake last night.

Jake asks. " Do you want me to try talking to her Lincoln?"

Lincoln replies " No thanks she's upset about her privacy please don't even mention this conversation or I'll be in more trouble."

Jake looks at him and says. " Mate I'm sorry but I won't lie to her if she asks me I'll be honest. The girls discuss all sorts of stuff and she's setting a double standard and if you bow to it you'll never be able to talk about stuff that bothers you. You sure as hell don't want to go down that path, we're stuck in the middle of now where and you need to have a sounding board. Talk to her and find a middle ground. I think the way she heard it was wrong and you can apologize for that but don't agree to complete silence."

" Thanks Jake." Lincoln says as he continues to sweep the floor.

...

" Come on I'll walk you back to the house ." Nick offers.

Georgia stands and begins to walk towards the house .

" Uncle Nick do you and Dad talk about personal stuff with each other?" Georgia asks.

Nick replies . " Yeah we do, always have.'

" What about Uncle Marcus and Uncle Matt?" She asks.

" Yeah from time to time I do but it's usually your Dad I talk to why?"Nick replies.

" Why don't you talk to Auntie Tess?" Georgia asks.

Nick smiles at her and says " I do but if I don't want to worry her or if I'm trying to work through something I'll talk to your Dad just to get it straight in my head."

He laughs and says " Sometimes it's bloke stuff and Tess wouldn't understand."

...

" Did you talk to Auntie Tess first when you were talking about having children?" Georgia asks.

Nick smiles and asks " Is that what your fighting about?"

Georgia offers. " Lincoln was talking about children with Jake and he should be talking to me about it!"

Nick watches her face and quietly asks " Georgia are you pregnant?"

Smiling she replies " No Uncle Nick I'm not."

Nick nods and proceeds to tell her a little about when he found out about his heart condition and how he didn't want to take the chance of passing his disease onto a child.

" George if I hadn't talked about that to your Dad I may have made a dreadful mistake and we would never have had Clare and Belle." Nick tells her.

Georgia nods but doesn't say anything so Nick offers." Alex and I know more about each other than most brothers know about each other but that's because he's my oldest and best friend. Out here you really need to have someone to talk too and he's mine."

" So if Lincoln and Jake feel comfortable enough to talk about personal stuff then that's a good thing?" Georgia states.

Nick smiles and says. " Jake would never let anyone say or do anything to hurt you Georgia. If Lincoln is confiding in him I'd say that's a good thing."

" But Jake's my brother!" Georgia states.

Nick looks at her and replies " Think about it Georgia almost everyone here is related to you in one way or another who would you pick for Lincoln to talk too? Your Dad? Me? Adam? Grandad? Who do you talk to George?"

Georgia replies " Depends on what it's about, Charlotte, Rose, Mum and Dad ."

She grins and adds " Sometimes you!"

Nick smiles at her and asks" Georgia do you remember a few years back when I had a few issues and didn't talk about it to anyone, and it caused a lot of problems for everyone else?"

She laughs and reaches inside her shirt and reveals a small heart shaped necklace and says  
>" No more Temper Tantrums."<p>

Grinning he offers. " You were the one that said if I didn't tell someone what was bothering me no one could help me. You were only a little girl and yet you knew that everyone needs to talk about things that bother them."

She laughs and says. " I wasn't that little I was thirteen!"

Nick smiles at her and says " Regardless of age George we all need someone we can talk too."

She nods, hugs him and moves off to find Lincoln calling over her shoulder ." Thanks for the chat Uncle Nick!"

...

Jack , Jessie , Stevie and Alex are sitting together having hot coffee when Stevie begins a conversation.

" Jack do you think we should all mind Callum more so Bull and Jo can spend more time together?"

Jack looks shocked by the question.

Jessie offers " I thought the same thing Stevie."

Alex looks at Stevie and says " No Stevie we've discussed this it's none of our bloody business."

Stevie glances at Alex but looks back at Jessie. " So you think we should?"

Jack offers" I agree with Alex why are we even discussing this."

Alex stands and begins to walk away .

" Alex where are you going?" Stevie asks.

" To our room Stevie I want no part in this conversation." He replies angrily.

Jack stands and adds" I agree with Alex. They're not small children and we have no right poking our noses into their business."


	116. Chapter 116

...

Jake and Lincoln have finished the clean up and are walking out of the shed when a voice calls "Lincoln can we talk?"

Both men look up to see Georgia sitting on the fence.

Jake pats Lincoln on the shoulder and says "I'll see you later Lincoln thanks for today."

Lincoln nods his head at Jake and turns back to Georgia.

He's been hurt by her but he's also angry and leads with" Are we talking about what you want or what's right for the both of us?" He growls.

Stung by the tone of his voice she inhales and offers. "I think I was wrong Lincoln."

Sarcastically he replies. "No! Could it be? the perfect Miss Ryan made a mistake?"

Georgia stands searching his face she hasn't seen this side of him before and she's not sure she likes it.

"I never said I was perfect Lincoln." She states her voice strong and raised.

"No really?" He questions then adds. "We argue back and forwards until I give in and agree with you. That tells me you think you're perfect because you're always right."

Confused and thrown by his words Georgia yells "Is that really what you think of me? Do you really think that's what I do?"

Pulling the ring from her finger she yells. "If you think so little of me then you can go to hell Lincoln Power!"

She hurls the diamond ring at him, hitting his forehead.

Georgia is shocked that it hit him and says "Oh Lincoln I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

Grabbing his face he looks at his hand.

A small amount of blood is present.

He feels blood trickle and wipes it again.

Looking at Georgia and then at the ground he bends and picks up the ring from the dusty ground.

Placing it in his pocket he turns and walks away.

Georgia stands as tears trickle down her cheeks watching him go.

...

Jake arrives home tired, sweaty and dusty.

"Hi I'm home...Leo?" He calls.

Assuming she's out he quickly jumps into the shower and scrubs the sweat and dirt from his body.

Letting the cold water run over his face he thinks about his conversation with Lincoln.

If Leo only wants this baby as their last he's happy with that.

She's tired so very tired looking after the boys, the farm and him.

Three children would be nice.

Turning off the water he steps from the shower and dries himself.

Walking into the bedroom he grabs some shorts and a top as he walks out the door he hears one of the boys.

Opening their bedroom door he finds Leonie lying on the floor.

"Leo!" He yells as he rushes to her.

Raising her into his arms, he brushes her face sweat pours from her.

"Oh Jake it's the baby it's almost here thank god you're home." She says sounding exhausted as a contraction takes her breath.

"I'll take you to the hospital Leonie." He urges.

"No time." She says through gritted teeth.

Jake waits and as the contraction finishes he says "I'll go and get help Leo."

Pain washes over her and she moans. "Jake."

He does what he can to make her comfortable.

As the contraction finishes he asks "Can you make it to our bed Leo."

She shakes her head and says "No Jake you need to get a towel for the baby. I can feel it."

Quickly he rises and runs into the boy's bathroom and grabs towels and wets a flannel for her.

Returning she lifts herself and says "The towel Jake under me quickly."

He does as she asks.

She moves herself and asks him to help as she removes her pants.

"How do you want to do this Leo?" Jake asks.

"All four Jake it will be easier for you." She says panting.

Standing he helps her onto her knees her breathing changing with each passing second.

"It's too early Leo!" Jake says.

"Only two weeks..." She groans as another contraction sweeps through her.

His phone starts to ring and he's torn between answering for possible help and helping Leo.

"The phone Leo!" He states.

"Arggggg aaaanswer." She yells.

...

Nick sits waiting for the phone to answer and when it does he has trouble working out what's going on.

"Hello Jake what in the hell's going on there? Shit yes no we're still here. On our way."Nick says hanging up.

Sitting beside him Tess says "What's wrong Nick?"

Driving quickly Nick says "Leonie's about to have the baby."

"Where?" Tess asks.

"In the boy's room."Nick answers as they pull up out the front of Jake and Leonie's place Nick adds "Run Tess quick. I'll call the ambulance."

...

Leonie is almost ready to push when the bedroom door opens and Tess races in.

No time for knocking or greetings.

Tess assesses the situation quickly and smiles inside as Jake has organized everything as well as he could and he's calm, cool and collected unlike his Father in the same situation.

"Ok Jake what do you want be to do?" Tess asks.

"Can you grab some water or iceblocks for her she's thirsty." Jake orders.

Returning with the ice Tess offers small pieces to Leonie and grabbing the flannel wipes her face.

"Thanks Tess."Leonie says breathlessly.

Tess smiles and wipes her nieces face. "You're doing really well Leo. Do you need to push yet?"

Leonie nods and Tess knows another contraction is invading her body.

Jake rubs her back as she moans and begins to push.

"I can see her head Leo." Jake states.

"Her." Tess asks. "I thought you didn't know what the sex was?'

Leonie breathlessly says "We don't." As she begins to push again.

"I think its girl." Jake says to no one in particular.

Leonie pushes again and again.

Tess and Jake encourage her.

The baby is almost here and Tess asks "Jake are you alright delivering or do you want to swap places."

"No I'm right Aunty Tess our baby my responsibility." He says.

Quickly he moves to face Leonie and whispers. "Leo you are doing a fantastic job the hard works almost over. We can do this ok?"

She nods.

He kisses her forehead and quickly gets back into position.

Leo wants it to be over and as the next contraction sweeps over her and the urge to push comes she rallies all her strength and listening to him she does as he urges.

"Get your breath Leo she's almost here one more push for her shoulders." He encourages.

Tess smiles as he talks as if the babies a girl.

Again Leonie tells them "I need to push."

"Ok I'm ready." Jake says.

Leonie pushes and Jake calls her to stop. "Tess help me quickly.' He demands.

Tess moves back and assists.

"Ok Leo one more push just a little one." Jake tells her.

Again Leonie pushes and she feels a whoosh and the pain stops.

There's a silence behind her that she's not prepared for.

In a split second even though she's exhausted and hurt she turns to look expecting the worst.

A tiny cry evaporates her fears and as she looks at her husband she smiles, tears run freely down his cheeks and he whispers "It's a little girl Leo and she's perfect."

...

Tess swings into action and finishes what has to be done tying of the umbilical cord and everything that happens afterwards.

Jake waits as Tess makes Leonie comfortable and then kissing her, hands her the baby.

Tess says "I'll leave you guys alone for the moment and take the boys with me."

Archer and Hudson are awake but quietly sitting watching all the happenings.

Tess grabs two nappies and their clothing and moves out to Nick.

...

"Tess what's happening?' Nick asks his voice full of concern.

Smiling she hands Hudson to him and says "First you're changing Hudson's nappy and then you can go and meet his little sister."

Nick smiles and says "A little girl fantastic! Are they all ok?'

Tess nods and says "Yes they're perfect all of them."

"The ambulance won't be here for another hour." Nick offers.

Tess nods and replies. "So far everything is fine so you can relax Nick ok?"

...

Jake is sitting behind Leonie and she's leaning back into him cradling their newborn baby girl.

"The names we picked don't suit her do they?' Leonie offers.

Jake smiles and says "No they don't."

"How did you know she was a girl?' Leonie asks.

Jake laughs and says. "I had a dream the other night and I didn't even think about it until I saw you on the floor, and I just knew it was going to be a girl."

"I don't suppose you dreamt her name too did you?" Leonie asks turning to look at him.

He grins and replies. "I did actually Matilda, but I think I prefer Tilly."

Leonie looks at the baby and says "Matilda Ryan, Tilly Ryan I like both what about middle name?"

Jake offers. "We could use your Mum's name or my Mums name or Grandma's?"

Leonie looks at him and says "I think we should call her Matilda Theresa Louise Ryan?"

Jake says "For Aunty Tess!"

Leonie laughs and says. "She's your favourite and your hers, it's pretty damn obvious Jake plus she was here to help us."

Jake grins and says "Matilda Theresa Louise Ryan yeah I like it."

...

"Jake would you help me have a shower?" Leonie asks.

He looks at her intently and says "I don't know if you should Leonie can I ask Aunty Tess first?"

She nods and he quickly moves out of the room returning just as swiftly with Tess and Nick.

Nick sits beside her and kisses her check and says "Congratulations Leonie."

"Thanks Uncle Nick would you like to hold her?' Leonie asks.

"Yeah I would." Nick says reaching for the tiny bundle.

Tess says "Are you sure you're up to a shower Leonie?'

Leonie says "I feel disgusting I just want to freshen up."

Tess nods and says "Well I'll grab some clothes and we'll chase Nick out. Everyone else is on their way over to help with the boys and I'll help Jake just in case you get a bit woozy."

Nick is sitting smiling at the baby and asks. "Does she have a name yet?"

Jake smiles and says "Yeah Matilda Theresa Louise Ryan."

Nick looks at his nephew and says "Nice name mate Matilda Ryan I like it."

Tess hugs Jake and Leonie and says "Great name I like it too."

...

By the time Leonie has showered and dressed in fresh clothes a lot of the family has gathered and the ambulance has arrived.

Nick has guarded over the new baby as several have held her and finally as the ambulance men give her the once over and announce she's in great condition.

Leonie needs to be examined and even thought the ambulance guys want to take her to hospital she declines and promises to attend the local doctor first thing in the morning.

...

After everyone leaves Jake has a beer with Nick and Tess as Leonie snoozes on the couch.

Hudson and Archer are back in bed and little Matilda is sleeping peacefully beside her Mother both exhausted by the days effort.

"I should ring Mum and Dad."Jake states.

"Yeah it's almost six o'clock in the morning there they'll be almost awake." Nick offers.

...

Stevie and Alex both wake suddenly as the phone beside the bed rings.

"Hello Alex Ryan." Alex says in a croaking, half asleep voice.

Stevie looks at the clock and turns the bedside light on.

Both squint at the bright light.

"Hey Jake is everything all right?" Alex asks.

Stevie watches and relaxes when a smile sweeps across Alex face and he says "Hang on and I'll put you on loud speaker."

"Hi Mum just ringing to let you know you've got a new granddaughter Matilda Theresa Louise Ryan!" Jake says and Stevie smiles hearing the joy and adrenalin in his voice.

"Jakey that's fantastic news congratulations. How's Leonie? Love the name, Tess will be thrilled. You've always been her favourite." Stevie says.

Tess grins and says "Excuse me I love all of my nieces and nephews."

Stevie and Alex laugh and Alex quips "Should have known you'd be there McLeod if there's a free beer to be had."

Nick adds "Well it's becoming a bit of a habit. You two go on holidays and we deliver you're grandchildren."

They all laugh at the reference to Callum being born while they were in London.

"Anyway we'll Skype you later on tonight and you can meet her." Jake says.

"Righto take care and give everyone a hug from us." Alex says as he hangs up.

...

When Alex and Stevie pass on the news at breakfast there is great excitement.

Jean and Ken are thrilled at the news and can't wait to head out to Australia to meet this new bub, Little Jake's bub.

Even with the news of a new grandchild things are still strained between Alex and Stevie.

They're both thrilled about the event but something isn't quite right they know it and the others have noticed too.


	117. Chapter 117

A week later the US group are packing to head home.

Jo and Bull have been talking about all the issues that have clouded their relationship and Bull has taken on his Fathers advice and is more attentive with Jo and Callum.

Jo has noticed his efforts and appreciates he's trying.

All things considered they're doing alright.

...

Stevie and Alex on the other hand are not.

Something has changed and they're not talking like they usually do.

Alex is withdrawn and angry still about Stevie wanting to interfere in Bull and Jo's relationship.

Stevie is pissed off that he feels that way and there is an underlying tension that has threatened to surface several times.

Everyone has noticed but no one is game to broach the subject with them.

...

Jarrod has arrived home and as Marcus predicted is not happy about Penny and Mason.

Their relationship is very physical and passionate and even though they tone it down while Jarrod is around, it can't be hidden.

Marcus has arrived on Drover's in the hope he can speak to Jarrod.

"Hey Jarrod how was Darwin?" Marcus begins.

Jarrod smiles at him as he shakes his hand and says "Hot but beautiful. How are you Marcus?'

Marcus smiles and says "Yeah I'm good thanks Jarrod. I thought I'd come over and have a chat to you about Mason and Penny."

Marcus watches as Jarrod's expression changes immediately.

Jarrod states" I wasn't happy about her and Adam but Stevie said I was best to just stand back and I go away for awhile and Adam's out and this one's all over her."

Marcus inhales and asks "Mason is my son Jarrod did you know that?"

Jarrod nods and offers. "She's my only child Marcus and I feel like all the young bucks here are using her."

Marcus feels that comment in his heart and leads with "I know what you mean Jarrod I have daughters too."

Jarrod scoffs "It's not the same mate."

Marcus sits trying to think of his next words when Jarrod says. "My wife was beautiful in every way Marcus and she gave me three fabulous children. I didn't just love my children Marcus I liked them too."

Jarrod sits twiddling with the piece of hay band in his hands, deep in thought and then continues. "When they died there was just Penny and I. She is so like her Mother. I'm not ignorant Marcus I know she's stunning to look at but she is so much more. Penny is smart, really smart Marcus in high school she got top marks every year, even after the accident her marks never faltered."

Jarrod stops as he fights his emotions.

"Jarrod I've spoken to Mason and he isn't using her believe me." Marcus offers.

Jarrod looks at him and Marcus knows he's really upset.

Jarrod inhales and says "Has he taken the time to realize how clever she is Marcus. Does he care that she should be at University not rolling around in the hay with him?"

Marcus takes offence to that remark and quickly reassesses his own comment. "Jarrod that's unfair, you're judging him before you even know him."

Jarrod looks at Marcus and says. "He's young, tall, strong, and handsome and related to the Ryan's do I need to know anything else."

Marcus can't help himself at Jarrod summing up and grins.

Jarrod smiles at him and says "You know I'm right."

Marcus says "I had the same conversation with Grace and do you want to know what she said?"

Jarrod shrugs his shoulders and says "Yeah I suppose."

Marcus answers. "Grace said Penny is only young but she's switched on when it comes to emotions. She's lived through stuff that most of us won't face until we're older. She moved from one relationship into another within the same family without any one hating her. Adam thinks she's wonderful but has moved on and they're great mates. Penny has maturity far beyond her years and we could all learn something from her."

Jarrod looks at him and says "That's nice of Grace to say that."

Marcus says "It's the truth Jarrod. I'm not saying she won't get her heart broken but the odds are there that it could be Mason that gets the broken heart. She's a lot to lose. You need to talk to Mason. I've only known him for a little while I Jarrod but he's a good guy. "

Jarrod smiles at Marcus and says "Thanks for trying to help Marcus."

Marcus offers. "I know we're in different situations Jarrod but believe me we're on the same side. I spoke to Mason because I was concerned about Penny too. Just speak to him I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

...

Arriving home Stevie and Alex carry their bags inside.

Stevie flicks the kettle on.

Everyone is out working and they have the house to themselves.

"Alex can we talk?" Stevie asks.

Shrugging his shoulders and says. "Why Stevie? You'll talk I'll listen we'll argue and until I decide to think the same as you the issue will remain unresolved."

"Are you saying I won't stop until I get my way?" She enquires.

He nods his head and replies "On this issue yes."

"But don't you care about them?" She asks.

Shaking his head he responds "Of course I do Stevie but I'm sick to death of being involved in everyone else's relationships, it's interfering with ours."

Stevie has a light bulb moment and says "Alex I'm so sorry I couldn't work out what was wrong with us? You wouldn't talk to me?"

He looks at her and says "Every conversation we seem to have lately is about someone else Cowgirl. I care about them all I really do but I care about us more. We don't need to know about what's happening to them or what is or isn't working in their relationships. We had to work it out for ourselves they do too."

"Oh Alex why didn't you say something? I'm so sorry. I worry about them and I think because of what happened with us I over react when they have problems. If someone had helped us we may have been together sooner."She offers.

"We were too pig headed to have listened Stevie, we had to do it our way." He replies.

Moving towards him he opens his arms and she hugs him.

"No more Stevie please let's just stay on the outside and not look in."He begs.

"After we go and meet Matilda, do you want to take the horses out Alex? Just me and you?" She asks.

She knows the answer is yes before he replies simply by the way he holds her tighter.

...

Leaving their bags unpacked Stevie and Alex head over to Jake and Leonie's place.

Archer and Hudson are very excited when their grandparents appear.

Lots of hugs and kisses are given and a bit off chasing and playing.

Jake asks "Are you going to hold the baby?'

Alex chuckles and says "Jake you have no idea how much we want to hold the baby but we just want the boys to know they haven't been pushed to the side, you don't want them to be jealous of her."

Within a couple of minutes the boys are distracted by the new toys Stevie and Alex brought home and then they beeline for the baby.

...

Stevie gets her first. "Oh she is adorable Leonie she looks like you with a little bit of Jake there too."

Rubbing her cheek along the babies, Stevie says "Oh Alex you forget just how soft they are?"

He sits smiling beside Stevie and cups the baby's head. "She's tiny Cowgirl isn't she?"

Leonie offers" She's almost eight pounds."

Stevie kisses her cheek and hands her onto Alex.

Stevie stands and hugs Jake and then Leonie and congratulates them again.

...

Turning back Stevie watches Alex and time flips back and it's one of their babies he's holding.

The expression on his face is the same, and the magnitude of his love is the same.

She smiles as she sits beside him and says "Feels like yesterday Alex."

Looking down at her he whispers. "I was just thinking the same thing Stevie."

She touches his face and he leans over and kisses her.

...

Leonie feels her eyes prick with tears.

Jake asks. "Are you alright Leo?"

She smiles at him whispers. "Watching your parents makes me to want cry Jake."

He grins and softly asks "Why?'

She looks at him inhales and giggles. "Hormones mostly but I want us to love like they do Jake. In twenty years time I want to love you more than I do now. I want to look at you the way your Mum looks at your Dad. I've only been a part of this family for a few years but I've watched them growing deeper and deeper in love and I want that for us too."

Jake hugs her tighter and whispers "Me too."

...

Alex and Stevie stay for another hour or so and head out for a ride.

"Where too?" Stevie asks.

Alex grins and says "It's a hot day let's go for a swim."

"Skinny dipping Alex aren't we getting a bit old for that?" She says grinning.

"Never too old Cowgirl." He replies and clicks his horse on.

Grinning she follows.


	118. Chapter 118

Georgia and Lincoln have hardly spoken since their huge fight.

She's unsure of how to start the conversation about their engagement because after he walked off she took to their bed and when she woke the engagement ring was on the table beside her with a red rose.

She's wearing the ring but hasn't had the courage to speak with him about the fight or what he thinks about it all.

Lincoln hasn't slept on Kilarney since that day.

He's been busy with the last of the ploughing.

Thinking about their fight stresses him no end.

He needs to speak to her about it all see if she still wants to marry him.

She threw the ring at him.

He'd hurt her feelings.

But she's stubborn too.

It's not all his fault.

He loves her.

He misses holding her, kissing her, talking to her.

Enough he tells himself tonight he'll go over there and sort it all out.

One way or another they have to speak about where they go from here.

...

"Hey Toy Boy your back!" Grace calls to Riley.

Replacing the nozzle into petrol bowser he laughs and answers. "Grace people are going to start rumours if they hear you call me that!"

Grace laughs and says "How were the States?"

Grinning he replies. "Fantastic! Loved it. We bought some fabulous horses. How's everything on Wilgul?'

Marcus has joined them.

"Yeah all good we're all caught up. Just a bit of fencing to do." Grace replies.

Marcus and Riley shake hands and Riley states. "So everything else ok?'

Grace and Marcus glance at each other and Riley says "What's up?'

Grace asks. "Did you know Mason and Penny are together?'

Riley grins and says "Oh so the Ball was more than a fling!"

Marcus nods.

Riley asks" How's Jarrod feeling about that?"

"Ok I guess." Marcus replies.

Riley nods as John joins them and says. "Dad can I bring a friend home with us?'

Riley looks at his eldest son and replies "Yeah no worries, we're coming into the pub for tea later we'll bring him back then."

John grins and says "It's not a he Dad. Her names Emily."

Marcus and Grace try not to grin as Riley stumbles around and answers "Yes I guess so mate."

"Good I'll go and get her. Give me five minutes." John says as he runs down the street.

"Right!" Riley says.

Marcus and Grace crack up laughing when Riley says. "A girl already!"

Grace says "He's closer to eighteen than seventeen."

"Shit I'd better ring Kate she'll freak.' Riley says reaching for his phone.

Grace and Marcus stand and wait as Riley talks to Kate.

"Oh so you knew? Right? Neil Thompson's granddaughter. Yeah Emily. Oh are they? Well why didn't I know that? Ok yes alright. Bye I love you too even though you don't tell me stuff."Riley says grinning as he hangs up the phone.

"So Kate knows?" Grace asks.

"Yes apparently they've been going out for a couple of months. " Riley offers.

"Emily Thompson she's a little cutie." Grace offers.

Marcus states." I always thought he liked our Gemma."

Riley looks at Marcus and says "What? Since when?'

Grace laughs and says "Riley you need to open your eyes a little. I agree with Marcus, I always thought John liked Gem too."

Riley is shocked at the conversation but doesn't get to ask anymore as John turns up with Emily.

Riley smiles as his son walks towards him holding the girls hand.

"Emily this is my Dad Riley." John offers.

"Hi Mr Ward thanks for letting me drive out with you. Mum and Dad said thank you for this they're busy today or they would have transported me."Emily says.

Riley smiles and even though he's taken back and says "Pleased to meet you Emily and you can call me Riley and you're welcome."

"Oh no sorry Mr Ward my Mum and Dad would freak if I called you by your Christian name." Emily offers.

John then says "Emily this is my Uncle Marcus and Auntie Grace. Actually they're my honorary Uncle and Aunt but great anyway."

"Yeah thanks John." Marcus quips and adds. "You're not bad either."

Grace smiles and says "How are you Em it's been a while since you've been over?'

Emily smiles and says "Yeah I know but with school and the farm I don't get a lot of time now."

Marcus chuckles and says "Plus a boyfriend they take up a lot of time."

Emily blushes and says "Hi Mr Turner how are you?"

Marcus smiles and replies "I'm good thanks Em."

The group chat for awhile longer until John quips "Are we going or staying here all day?"

"Righto come on then get in the truck." Riley quips and they head back to Kilarney.

...

Stevie and Alex have had a fantastic time out riding.

Clambering from the dam Stevie quips. "Mud, yabbies and cold water. You really know how to treat a girl Ryan."

Alex laughs and says "That's what I love about you Stevie whether I have you in London at the opera dressed to the nines and dripping in diamonds or naked in the dam and covered in mud you know I've gone all out to impress you."

She giggles.

Sitting down onto the ground beside her, he smiles.

"Did you bring a blanket Alex?" She asks.

His smile broadens as he stands to move over to his horse, he drops down and turning says "Stevie get dressed quick. Riders coming."

Without hesitation she drags her clothes on.

Not an easy task when your skin is wet.

...

"Hey Uncle Alex what are you doing out here? " John Ward asks.

Alex smiles and says "Aunty Stevie and I just had a swim mate. What about yourself?'

"Emily and I have just ridden through the wildlife corridor and were coming over to see you."John replies.

Stevie says "How are you Emily?'

"Good thanks Mrs Ryan how was your holiday?" Emily replies.

"We had a great time thanks and bought a few new horses." Stevie replies.

"Congratulations on the new granddaughter." John offers.

Alex and Stevie chat for a little while longer until John says "So how was the water?'

Alex looks at him and smiling says "Refreshing."

John grins and nodding says "I'm sure it was."

Alex and Stevie glance at each other both noting he's so much like Riley when he knows something.

Understanding passes between them.

John knows they were skinny dipping.

Alex says "So are you and Emily going to have a swim John?"

John winks and replies" No not today Uncle Alex we don't have our bathers with us."

Alex grins at him.

...


	119. Chapter 119

Later that night a large group of the family are at the pub for dinner.

Kate has rung Emily's parents and they've agreed to pick her up at nine and are happy for her to have dinner at the pub with the family.

Nick and Alex are standing with Matt and Marcus when Georgia and Lincoln arrive.

Lincoln holds her hand as they move towards the table.

"Looks like they've made up. That's good."Nick offers.

Alex follows his gaze and is surprised to see Georgia and Lincoln.

"Why were they fighting?" Alex asks.

"I think she overheard a conversation between Jake and Lincoln and she wasn't happy. He's got a mark on his head where she threw the engagement ring at a him." Nick offers.

Alex is tempted to walk over and talk to them but decides against it as it's none of his business.

...

Bull has Callum in his arms and is chatting to Harrison, Adam and Jake, when Kate and Riley arrive with the boys.

John walks towards them confidently holding Emily's hand.

Bull grins.

All the boys know Emily and have watched her grow up as their parents are friends and they've known her grandfather since they were little.

Bull quips "Oh Em you're scrapping the bottom of the barrel now!"

John blushes but Em comes to the rescue when she quips "Bull if I wanted to do that I'd be going out with a Ryan."

The men all laugh and John stands a little taller.

Emily looks at Jake and says "Mum said Leonie had a little girl Jake. Congratulations and I love her name."

Jake smiles and says "Thanks Em she's a little ripper. Leo is sitting over there if you want a cuddle."

Emily smiles and says "I'll head over soon and say hello."

...

Alex walks over and takes Callum from Bull and speaks to Emily. "Gemma wanted to know if you wanted to play a game of pool with her Em."

Emily looks at John and says "Will you be safe if I leave you alone with them?"

John laughs and says "Yeah I can take care of myself, I'll come over in a little while."

Emily walks over to Gemma and John watches as they laugh together and turn back to glance over at him.

...

As soon as she leaves Jake and Bull start teasing John.

Alex says "Will you two stop it! Don't you remember what it was like with your first girlfriend? Give him a break guys."

"Yeah give be a break.' John adds.

They stand and chat for awhile and Alex moves off with Callum still in his arms.

...

Riley joins the group a short while later and Harrison asks "Can we buy John a beer?'

Riley looks at them and answers "Yeah I suppose but only one."

Jake asks "Uncle Riley did Uncle Nick catch up with you?"

"No why, what's he want?" Riley asks.

"I think it's about the Wagyu beef they want to buy.' Harrison offers.

Riley moves away to look for Nick.

...

Mason and Penny arrive and Jake and the others watch them together.

John quips "She's a hottie isn't she."

They all look at him.

Adam says "Yes she is."

John looks straight at Adam and says "Sorry Adam I should have kept my mouth closed."

Bull looks at John and thinks about the comment.

...

Everyone has a great night at the pub and relax.

The pool table is used constantly.

Stevie and Alex play and the family place bets as to who will win.

Games are tied so they play a third.

Ball for ball the game goes backwards and forwards.

Stevie wins by default as Alex pots the white ball after he plays the black.

Grinning he accuses "You cheated Stevie that's not fair."

Stevie grins back at him and says "I didn't touch the table Alex your accusations are unfounded."

Sitting nearby Tess grins and quips. "He's right Stevie I saw you cheat."

Stevie turns around and smiling says." Tess you're supposed to be my friend."

Everyone gathered has no idea how Stevie could have cheated as she didn't touch the table.

Walking over to Alex he hugs her.

...

Stevie says "It's just Tess's word against mine Alex."

"I saw it too." John says then adds "I know what you did Auntie Stevie."

Stevie face flushes red.

Jake laughs loudly and says "Mum you're blushing what did you do?'

Alex laughs at her and says "Sprung Cowgirl you've been sprung."

Bull looks at John and says. "Come on spill John what did she do?'

John looks around and Bull watches him and notices the exchange between John and Riley

"It doesn't matter.' John states then adds "I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry Auntie Stevie."

"Oh no you're not getting out of it that easily." Jake tells him.

"Yeah we want to know how she cheated what if she does it to us." Marcus states.

John tries not to smile and replies "No she wouldn't do it to you. Would you Auntie Stevie."

Stevie shakes her head and grins at him and says "No John I certainly wouldn't."

Bull says "You can't tell us that much and not tell us they rest.'

Everyone else around the table agrees family and locals.

...

Riley steps forward and replies. "Ok you've all had your fun, come on John it's time to go home."

Bull quips "Come on Uncle Riley it's just a bit of fun, let him tell us how she cheated."

Riley looks sternly at him but doesn't speak.

Bull grins but says no more...

Alex watches as Bull gives up and decides he'll ask him about that later.

Harrison pipes up and says "Come on John cough up what did she do?"

John is beginning to look uncomfortable and it's Stevie who comes to his rescue." It's alright John you can tell them, I really don't mind."

John smiles at her and then looks at his Father and finally at the group around the table.

" While you were all busy watching where the ball was going on Aunty Stevie's last shot she walked over to Uncle Alex and ran her hand up the inside of his leg and then went over to the pocket he was shooting too and leant over so he was looking directly at her cleavage." John says grinning.

Everyone laughs.

Riley tries not to grin.

Stevie walks over to him and says "Good try Riley."

He laughs and says "I'm a failure as a Father Stevie; this child has hung around Ryan's for far too long."


	120. Chapter 120

Weeks flow in months and the family ebb and flow as children return to school come home for holidays and so life goes on.

Relationships stretch and grow and become more comfortable and familiar.

Belle and Wade are due back from travelling and Tess and Nick can't wait to see their youngest child.

Wade has accepted a position as Overseer for Jack and Jessie Powers and Belle will live there with him.

...

Bull and Jo are back on track and have found a new depth to their relationship.

Jake finds Fatherhood a joy and together with Leonie is very relaxed and easy going with their three little ones.

Leonie is amazed at his power to give and give to her in every way, she wants for nothing and she loves how much he adores her and their children.

Nothing is too much trouble for him and even when she knows he's tired he doesn't just sit until she can sit down with him.

...

Clare and Dan's child is due and everyone is looking forward to another baby in the family.

Nick and Dan have had a great time preparing a nursery and Tess and Clare have had a few trips to Adelaide to buy all that is needed.

Tess is very excited to have a new baby in the house and even though they have Charlotte and Harry's little boy McLeod this baby is both Nick and Tess's grandchild.

...

Penny and Mason are still together and he's pushing for her to move in with him but she's resisting as he lives on Wilgul and she's more than happy where she is.

Penny is enjoying everything about her life at the moment and often thinks about going back to school, university and higher education as that's what her Mum wanted for her.

Jarrod is amazed by her, Mason is besotted with her and would give her the world but she's holding him at an arms distance.

Jarrod is also concerned by this and wonders if she's afraid of commitment.

She's seen firsthand the pain and loss he had to deal with, he wonders if it's time for him to move forward so she'll see that even though he's suffered the ultimate loss he's still willing to put his heart out there again.

Nick and Alex have been informed that Sandra has been sighted back in the district and neither is happy about that.

Even though she's supposedly well again and paid for her crime it doesn't sit well with either of them that she is anywhere near them or their families.

...

Adam has been dating Erin Barnes for almost six months and everyone finds her annoying, she's snobby and materialistic which doesn't sit well with any of them.

Beth McLeod has eloped with her boyfriend Keith Thomas and Jodie is shattered as she always wanted her to marry on Drover's.

Even though Keith's a nice enough bloke he's an architect and has had nothing to do with farms and Jodie wanted Beth to stay on the land.

They'd dated on and off for years but Beth had always been an extremely private person and the elopement came as a complete surprise to everyone especially her parents.

Meg's heart surgery went well but she has struggled to regain her health which is a huge concern for Jodie and everyone else.

Meg is recuperating on Drover's and Jodie is torn between her Mum, her family and her work commitments.

Everyone is trying to help out as much as possible but Jodie is not her usual happy self.

Jodie is about as stressed as she could possibly be.

Adams girlfriend isn't helping the situation as she's manipulative and hard in her opinions and offers her thoughts when they are unwanted.

Jodie bites her tongue as she doesn't want to hurt Adam.

Even though Matt and her have a strong marriage the strain is beginning to show.

...

Young John Ward has ended his relationship with Emily Thompson and they're still friends.

John is half way through year twelve and is trying to work out what he'll do after school finishes.

Kate is pushing for University and Riley supports her in her belief but would really like him to do the traineeship that Georgia and Penny are currently doing on the farm.

Riley believes John could take a break from school and think about what he really wants to do but as yet hasn't voiced his opinion to Kate or John.

Regan has been away for a few months with work but is back for the next six months at least and currently staying with Stevie and Alex as Drover's is jam packed with workers and family.

...

It's late in the afternoon and Regan and Stevie are having a few drinks.

"Regan you're a bad influence. I haven't had cocktails in ages." Stevie says smiling at her friend.

Regan grins and says. "I've missed you Stevie and I've missed having a drink with you. It's always relaxing."

Stevie laughs and replies "Until tomorrow when we wake up hung over."

They both laugh.

...

"How's Justin doing? Stevie asks.

Regan smiles and replies "Fantastic everything is on track at University and his marks are so far above what I'd hoped."

Stevie replies "Well you and Dave are both clever so you'd expect Justin would be too."

Regan answers "Thanks Stevie but I thought with him finding out about Dave that it would have had a negative effect on Justin and his studies but it's actually had the opposite effect."

Stevie rises to pour another drink and offers. " He probably feels more connected and confidant about himself plus because you, Dave and Sally handled it all so well that would have helped him so much. Once Rose sorted through all she had to deal with she said she felt better. "

Regan looks deep in thought and then offers. "Alex made a huge difference for her didn't he?"

Stevie replies "Yeah he did. He made her feel very welcome and safe and has always made her feel like she belonged."

Regan offers "Who would have thought we'd end up here."

Stevie grins and says "Yeah...All we need to do now is find you a bloke so you don't grow old and lonely."

Regan laughs and says. "Well I'm here for six months I'll have to get the local paper and put in a lonely hearts ad."

Stevie cracks up and says "Yeah see what comes out of the wood work!"

Regan just about chokes on her drink and says. "Maybe not!"

Stevie pushes on "Wanted male for romantic dinners and intimate rendezvous'. Must be over 35 clean and tidy, non smoker."

Regan laughs and adds "Must not have face only a Mother could love."

The two laugh until they're almost crying.

...

Alex, Jarrod, Nick and Matt have returned from a trip to Fisher and find Regan and Stevie very happy and relaxed.

"Pull up a chair boys and have a cocktail." Stevie says grinning at them.

Alex walks over to her and kisses her hello and says "How many of these have you had?"

Stevie smiles and says "Oh three or four."

Regan adds "Or five..."

Alex grins and says "Regan you're a bad influence."

Regan protests and quips "Yeah blame me because it wouldn't be Stevie! You are so one eyed Alex.'

He laughs.

...

Nick hands the men a beer as he's helped himself to the fridge inside and they all sit chatting about the sales.

"How did we go with the sales did you buy anything good Nick?' Stevie asks.

Looking at her he replies. "Stevie of course I bought something good."

Stevie chuckles and say "That didn't come out right did it?'

Nick laughs and offers. "We bought some Wagyu cattle.

Stevie's interest peaks and she asks "How many head? What about another bull?"

Alex says "You'll have to wait until tomorrow Stevie when they deliver them."

She looks at him and says "We haven't got any room Alex."

Alex says "We'll move one of the herds to Wilgul, Stevie."

"Who's we?" Stevie asks.

"You, Alex and Jarrod." Nick offers.

Stevie grins and states. "Yeah thanks for asking me."

"It's an over nighter Stevie you'll love it." Alex offers.

"What stuck out there with just the two of you?" She quips.

Alex grins knowing she's joking as Jarrod says "Oh thanks Stevie make me feel welcome."

She cracks up laughing and says "An overnight camp with my husband and ex husband what girl wouldn't want to do that!"

"I'll come." Regan offers.

Stevie looks at her and says "It's overnight Regan."

Regan grins and says "Yeah I know I've done it before Stevie."

"It's been a while Regan." Alex offers.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look." She remarks.

"Ok sorted Stevie now you've got company." Alex states.

...

Matt's phone is ringing and he answers and walks away from the group.

Regan watches him and Stevie notices too.

As he talks he walks backwards and forwards and fidgets with his hair.

Walking back to the group.

Stevie asks "Everything alright Matt?"

He fakes a smile and replies "Yeah all good."


	121. Chapter 121

Kate is in her element with all the boys home even though they're loud and sometimes messy she enjoys having them around.

Riley is a happy man their boys are growing in to young men and he's extremely proud of all of them.

He is tough on them but not like his Father was with him.

He loves Kate so much and he's always let the boys see his love for her.

He doesn't tolerate them showing any sign of disrespect towards her and through his eyes they are learning how to treat women.

Kate always wanted a girl but now finds herself being the girl.

Riley and their boys dote on her and she finds it amusing as they try to take care of her, sometimes much to her annoyance they forget she's more than capable of taking care of herself.

Sitting having finished their dinner the boys begin to tidy up and Kate says "Just relax guys can't we just sit and talk."

Riley offers. "They can talk after they clean up Kate."

Smiling she answers." The dishes aren't going anywhere Riley and they're only home for two weeks. The dishes can wait."

All the boys sit back down and the Wards chatter on about everything from school to motorbikes.

Kate asks "Have you decided which University you'll apply too John?"

Before he can answer Riley offers. "Kate I wanted to talk to you and John about something."

Everyone looks at Riley.

"I was wondering about asking Alex and Stevie if John could do the traineeship next year that George and Penny are doing now." Riley offers.

Kate looks surprised and maybe a little annoyed when she replies. "I thought you wanted him to go to University his grades are excellent Riley he'll have no problems at all getting in."

John smiles at his Mothers obvious pride in his work.

Riley replies. " I know he's worked hard and I'm proud of him too Kate and yes if that's what he wants I'll support him every step of the way all I'm offering is a gap year. He's been at school for thirteen years one way or another and I thought a year on the farm would be great for us , him and his bank account plus he can decide exactly what course he wants to do rather than head off and feel pushed and rushed to choose."

Kate looks hurt and says "I'm not pushing him Riley."

Riley replies "Kate that's not what I meant the whole school year pushes them to decide. I know and so does he that your encouraging not pushing."

John states "I'd actually thought about the traineeship myself Mum and I had no idea Dad was thinking about it too."

Kate looks at him and asks "Really you've thought of deferring for a year?"

John answers" Yes I have. Dad's right I've been at school for a long time and this year especially I'm really struggling staying focused and I thought if I go straight onto Uni I might burn out. You have no idea how many hours I put into homework to receive the grades I do."

Kate laughs and says "I think I do John I'm a Manfredi I was born to achieve at all costs."

John smiles at her and says "I wanted to ask you and Dad how you would feel about me talking to Aunty Stevie and Uncle Alex about the traineeship. I don't know a lot about it and I'd like to find out more."

Kate and Riley look at each other and Kate replies. "I think it's a good idea because unless you have all the information you need, you can't make an informed decision."

John grins and says "I might go and have a chat to them now."

"Oh ok." Kate replies surprised by his enthusiasm and rush.

...

Stevie is in the kitchen grabbing some food when Nick walks in to say goodbye.

"Hey Nick. Any chance you could spare Jodie and Matt for the ride tomorrow?" Stevie asks.

"You really only need three or four Stevie why do you ask?"Nick queries.

Stevie looks around to make sure no one else can hear and offers" I think they need to get away Nick. Matt looks uptight and I know Jodie is really stressed out."

Nick looks at her and replies "One night isn't going to make much of a difference Stevie. I mean Tess and I can keep an eye on Meg but Jodie's really sad about Beth and the elopement and she doesn't like Erin anymore than the rest of us do."

"We can't sit by and not help Nick." She offers.

"Stevie we said we wouldn't interfere." Alex says from behind her.

Stevie spins to face her husband and answers "I'm not Alex I just thought if they got away for the night and had a few laughs it might just give them a lift."

Alex grabs a beer from the fridge shakes his head and says "It's still interfering in my book."

Stevie stands for a moment and looking at Nick says "Don't worry about it Nick."

She follows Alex back outside.

...

Clare and Dan are sitting in their room and Dan asks. "Do you want to spend the weekend in Fisher?"

"Bit late for a dirty weekend Dan." She replies.

He laughs and says "No I thought it might be nice to spend a few days with just me and you before the baby arrive. I feel like we're in a fish bowl at the moment."

"Let's go now then! Ring and book a room." She answers.

"Really just like that!" He says grinning at her.

She nods at him and he grabs the phone and rings.

...

Tess is in the kitchen when Dan and Clare walk in with their overnight bags.

"Oh is it the baby?" Tess asks sounding anxious.

"No Mum we're just going in to Fisher for the weekend." Clare replies aware of her Mothers contained excitement.

Tess smiles and says "Oh that will be nice to spend time together before junior arrives."

Dan replies "Yeah I thought I'd like to have her all to myself for a few days."

Tess nods.

...

"Hello Alex Ryan. G'day Marcus what's up? Yeah no worries. Well Stevie and Regan are getting stuck into cocktails at the moment so we're not going anywhere. Yeah hang on. Stevie where's Georgia?"

Stevie answers. "She's babysitting for Bull and Jo. She should be back here soon why?'

Alex replies "Marcus and Grace are coming over and Gem wants to see George."

"Marcus yeah she's over at Bull's but she'll be here by the time you get here. Yeah righto see you soon." Alex says as he hangs up.

...

Alex is standing cooking a BBQ when Marcus and Grace arrive with Gemma.

Gemma says hello to everyone and wanders off to find Georgia.

Grace sits with Regan and Stevie and has a few cocktails while Alex talks to Marcus.

John arrives and says "G'day."

Stevie says "John what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you and Uncle Alex about something but I should have rung first." He replies looking disappointed.

Stevie notices and looking at Grace and Regan says "No you're right John these two can entertain themselves for a few minutes can't you girls."

Grace and Regan agree and Stevie says "Come on John we'll go and grab Alex."

...

In their Kitchen Stevie and Alex sit with John while Marcus finishes cooking the BBQ for Alex.

"Righto John what's up?" Alex asks.

" Well I've just been talking to Mum and Dad about University next year but I wanted to ask if you have found the traineeship Georgia and Penny are doing this year a positive thing? " John begins.

Alex glances at Stevie and smiling says "Yeah we have John the girls have worked really hard and I think you'll find they're both very happy with it so far too."

John nods.

"Have you thought about taking any one else on?" John asks.

Stevie says "No we haven't."

John looks at the ground and nods.

Alex winks at Stevie and says to John. "Might be tough finding someone as good as the girls are."

John stands for a moment gathering his thoughts and shifting his feet looks at them and asks "Would you consider taking me on?"

Both Stevie and Alex hold their smiles and Stevie crosses her arms and looks at Alex and says "Oh I don't know John you're a bit of a smart arse; I don't know whether you'd take direction well."

Alex looks at her and says "Yeah and he did drop you in it that night at the pub."

"Oh yeah that's right." Stevie says.

John looks worried and replies "Oh ok I just thought I'd ask. Thanks for listening to me anyway."

Stevie steps forward and hugs him and says "We're kidding John we'd love to have you if you decide that's what you want."

John grins and says "Really?"

Alex smiles at him and says "Yeah of course you'd be very welcome John we know you'd do a great job. Come into the office and I'll give you some of the information we've got and you can show your Mum and Dad."

John smiles broadly as he shakes Alex's hand and says "Dad suggested it but I'd already thought about it myself."

Alex asks "What about ya Mum what she thinks?"

"She said I need to get all the information so I can make the right decision for me."John answers.

Alex nods.

Georgia and Gemma walk into the kitchen and say hello to John.

"Come and have a beer John." Stevie offers.

"Oh I drove up Mum would kill me if I drank and drove." John replies.

Gemma smiles and says "We'll drop you back John we're here for a BBQ and Dad's driving."

John smiles at her and replies. "I'll ring home and let them know. Thanks Gemma.'

As Stevie and Alex walk back outside Stevie whispers. "She likes him."

Alex chuckles and whispers. "Yep and he likes her too."


	122. Chapter 122

Early the next morning Jarrod arrives and Stevie, Regan and Alex are all organized.

Riding out Alex tells Jarrod where the herd is and where they'll stay for the night.

Stevie and Regan are riding a little way behind them and are very quiet as they're both feeling a little ordinary.

...

Jarrod strikes up a conversation with Alex. "Alex I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question?"

Alex grins and says "You can ask but I can't guarantee I'll answer."

Jarrod nods and Alex can see he's thinking about what to say.

"Penny and Mason are getting along well." Jarrod offers.

Alex says "Yeah they are."

"I'm worried about her Alex." Jarrod begins and then says "He wants her to move in with him and she said no."

Alex watches Jarrod's face as he answers. "I thought you'd be happy about her staying with you?'

"It's not that Alex. I've spoken to him and watched him with her and he's in it one hundred percent. But she's holding him at a distance and I'm worried she's afraid to commit." Jarrod explains.

Alex grins and says "Mate she's only nineteen years old I don't think it's a problem yet."

Jarrod looks at him and says "I don't mean she should get married or anything like that. She's been through a lot watching me grieve and dealing with her own grief and she handled it all really well. Maybe too well."

Alex nods and thinks about what Jarrod's trying to say and offers. "Do you think she's holding back because she's worried about leaving you alone?"

Jarrod looks at Alex quickly and says "I think that's part of it but I think she's frightened of loving someone so much and then having it taken away."

Alex nods and Jarrod knows he understands.

"Alex how did you know it was time to try again?" Jarrod asks.

Alex looks at him and says" I don't think I'm the right person to ask Jarrod seriously I made a hell of a mess moving forward. I was ready but went the wrong way."

Jarrod says "Fiona."

Alex nods.

Jarrod offers. "I think if I make the leap of faith she'll take my lead."

Alex says. "Well good luck mate it's not an easy thing to do."

Jarrod nods and says "Yeah thanks."

...

Jodie and Meg are driving into Gungellan when Meg strikes up a conversation.

"Jodie what are you doing?" Meg asks.

"What do you mean Mum?" Jodie replies.

Meg smiles at her and replies. "You're putting all your energy into me and Beth and Adam and you're neglecting Matt."

Jodie looks offended and growls "No I'm not.'

"Jodie." Meg says softly.

Jodie looks straight ahead and her eyes prick with tears.

Meg watches as she knows Jodie is thinking about what to say next.

"How did I get here?' Jodie says almost to herself.

Meg offers. "You need to say No now and again Jodie. There's nothing you can do about Beth so let it go. We're all pussy footing around Erin and we shouldn't and finally I can look after myself Jodie you don't need to be there twenty four seven, Matt needs you more than I do."

Jodie looks at her and asks "What do you mean Matt needs me?'

"Jodie he is worn out with worry." Meg offers.

Jodie looks surprised and says "No he isn't."

"Yes he is Jodie watch him. Matt has always been a very calm man but he paces, fidgets and doesn't sit still at all now. "Meg states.

Jodie looks at Meg and says "Oh Mum I didn't even notice! What sort of a wife am I that I didn't even notice that?"

Meg touches Jodie's arm and smiling says "You can fix it Jodie it's not rocket science. Stop worrying about everyone else and concentrate on you and Matt and everything else will be much easier."

...

Clare and Dan are sitting in restaurant in Fisher.

Smiling Clare offers. "It's so nice to be here with just us Dan."

He smiles at her and leans over and kisses her and says. "Sure is Clare I'm so glad we came. I love your family but sometimes I wish we lived in our own place. "

She looks at him and offers. "Maybe we need to do what Bull and Jake and the girls did?'

Dan laughs and says "Funny how it worked out, neither of the boys were happy about it and now they love having their own space."

Clare grins and says "It's quieter at our place than it is on Kilarney though."

Dan laughs and says "Stronger personalities there."

Clare laughs and says "Yeah and lots of them. We'll have a chat to Dad and he can talk to the Uncles when we go home."

...

Regan, Stevie, Alex and Jarrod have arrived at the area they plan to camp at overnight and working together move swiftly to set up camp and secure the herd.

With the fire set and the meal heating they relax a little as night falls.

"How do you want to do the watch?" Alex asks.

"Well I assumed in would be you and Stevie and Jarrod and I." Regan offers.

Alex looks at Jarrod and asks" Are you ok with that?"

Jarrod replies "Yeah that's fine do you want us to go now? "

"No we'll have dinner first." Alex replies.

...

"Jodes dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Tess calls up the stairs.

"Righto!" Jodie yells back.

Turning back to Matt Jodie continues. "Matt like I said I'm so sorry I didn't even realize I was doing that to you."

He holds her tightly and replies. "I'm as much to blame Jodie I should have spoken up sooner."

He kisses her softly then hugs her tightly.

"You know I feel better just from your hugs Matt." Jodie offers.

"I'd better go and get your Mum." Matt says.

"No she isn't here Matt. She booked herself in to the country club for three days." Jodie says smiling at him.

...

Downstairs Nick and Tess are sitting with Erin and Adam and are struggling to find things to talk about.

As Jodie enters Erin says "Shouldn't you be helping with the meal?"

Nick just about chokes on his drink when Jodie glares at her and replies "As you're a guest in this house you should probably keep your opinions to yourself Erin."

Adam looks at his Mother buy doesn't say anything.

Erin just pulls a face.

Tess has her back to them and stifles a laugh.

...

With the meal dished up and everyone enjoying the meal.

Nick and Matt chat with Adam about the Wagyu beef that arrived on Kilarney today.

Erin butts in and says "Adam can't you talk about something else cows are so boring."

Adam says "Sorry Erin but I need to know about what stock is coming in and what is being moved and where is moving too. We've all been busy and this is the time we catch up."

She rolls her eyes and replies. "Well I didn't come to listen to you talk about cows all night."

Adam looks embarrassed and Jodie rises and looking straight at Erin says "Well go home then Erin because this is who we are and this is what we do."

Adam says "Mum!"

Jodie looks at him and says "Adam do not chastise me. I'm not the problem; she's rude, materialistic and a bore."

Tess and Nick rise and begin to move the plates out into the kitchen.

Matt says "Come on Jodie I'll give you a hand with desert."

...

Out in the kitchen Nick and Tess are trying not to laugh when Jodie struts into the kitchen closely followed by Matt.

"Way to go Jodie!" Tess says.

Jodie is really angry but manages a smile and says "I feel so good Tess even though I know I've hurt Adam. I can't sit with her and listen to her any longer I don't like her and I hate feeling uncomfortable in my own home."

Nick nudges her and says "I almost clapped my hands. You were great."

Matt smiles at her and says "I'd forgotten how out spoken you can be! Welcome back Jodie."

...

In the dining room Erin huffs. "Adam your Mother is so rude."

He looks at Erin and says "My Mother is a very tolerant woman and for her to be that rude she has to be either really unhappy or pissed off. You are the one that is rude Erin. You offer opinions that are not wanted and you're only happy when we do what you want. If we are to have a future you need to pull your head in and apologize to my parents and my aunt and uncle."

Angrily she looks at him and says "I'm not apologizing I haven't done anything wrong Adam."

"We're finished then Erin because you have done something wrong." Adam states.

Standing she says "Fine your call I'm out of here."

Adam nods and says "Right I'll walk you out."

"Don't bother." She says as she quickly walks outside.

...

Jodie, Matt, Nick and Tess return to the dining room with the deserts.

"Erin's not having desert." Adam offers.

"Where is she?" Jodie asks.

"She's gone home Mum."Adam replies.

Jodie looks at him and says "Adam I'm so sorry but I just couldn't stay silent any longer."

Adam smiles as he walks over and hugs her and says:" It's ok Mum I've wanted to finish it for awhile but didn't know where to start. I asked her to apologize to all of you and she wouldn't so it made finishing it easy. I couldn't live like that."

Matt looks at his son and asks "So are you really ok with this Mate?'

Adam says "Yeah I am it's a learning curve isn't it. I'm working out what I don't want and what I do want."

Matt smiles and says "Looks like you're back in the hunt."

Adam laughs and says "Let's hope I get it right soon Dad."

Matt smiles and says "She's out there looking for you too mate."

Adam grins and says "Yeah I guess."


	123. Chapter 123

Two o'clock in the morning Alex and Stevie swap places with Regan and Jarrod.

"Do you want a hot drink Stevie?"Alex asks.

"No thanks I just want to sleep." She replies.

Removing her jacket she rolls it up and pushes it to the end of the swag and removes her boots and hat and places them beside the swag.

Alex does the same and they climb in snuggle up and chat for awhile before slowly falling asleep.

...

Nearby Regan and Jarrod are chatting about all sorts of things.

Where they've been, what they've done.

Jarrod talks about Penny and his concerns and Regan speaks about Justin.

They find they have a lot in common and feel very comfortable with each other.

As the sun begins to rise Jarrod asks "Regan I haven't dated in years so I'm not sure what you do but I wondered if you'd like to come to the pub with me for a meal."

She grins at him and says "Yes it's been quite a while between drinks for me too Jarrod. I think I'd like to have dinner with you."

He smiles at asks "Really?"

She chuckles and says "Yeah why not. When?"

She notices his lovely smile when he says "What about tonight? If we get back early enough."

She says "Sounds great what time?"

"I'll pick you up at five." He answers.

...

Clare rolls over and feels uncomfortable.

Rising she enters the bathroom.

Dan stretches and yawning calls "What do you want to do today Clare?"

From the bathroom she replies "I think we'll have a baby.'

He laughs and says "Yeah sounds good."

Watching her as she walks over to the bed he smiles at her as she cuddles up to him.

"So what do you what to do Clare?" He asks again.

She turns towards him and says "Have a baby Dan I wasn't joking. I'm having contractions."

The smile falls from his face and he says "Should we go to the hospital Clare?"

Smiling she replies "No not yet they're not very strong or close together. We'll just lay here until things kick up a notch."

A knock at the door alerts them to the arrival of their breakfast.

...

Nick and Tess are in Gungellan early for supplies and have just refuelled at the truck stop.

"Do you want an egg and bacon sandwich Nick?" Tess asks.

"Yeah sounds good Tess. We'll eat in; I'll just move the car." Nick replies.

Tess moves inside as Nick parks up.

...

As he is about to walk inside Sandra walks out of the door.

"Hello Nick. How are you?" Sandra says.

Nick just stands staring at her for a second and then moves passed her.

Inside Tess asks "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am." He replies looking back at the door then offers. "She just said hello like twenty years haven't passed and she didn't murder my Father."

Tess rubs his arm and says "Yeah she did the same to me Nick. It's weird seeing her."

Nick hugs her and says "It'll be worse for Alex and Stevie.'

Tess says. "I don't know about worse but you'd better let them know.'

...

John has read through all of the paperwork Alex gave him but he'd like to talk to Georgia and Penny about it too so he rings Georgia and finds out where they'll be working and drives over to Wilgul.

Georgia and Penny have helped move the new stock at Kilarney and have driven over to Wilgul to help move stock around ready for the herd that Alex, Jarrod and the girls are bringing in.

By lunch time Marcus spots the herd and everyone gets ready for their arrival.

John arrives and stands chatting to Grace and Meggy while the others are busy securing the herd.

"Where's Gemma?" John asks.

Grace replies. "She inside finishing off some homework she had."

He nods and asks "What subject?"

Meggy says "Maths."

John laughs and says "My favourite subject."

Grace looks at him and says "Really can you help her? Marcus usually does but he's been flat out with the stock for the last few days and she's starting to stress out and maths was never my strong point."

John smiles and turning towards the house says "No worries. Can you let George and Penny know I'm inside I came over to talk to them about something '

Grace agrees.

...

Driving back to Drover's Nick rings Alex.

"Hello Alex Ryan. Hi Nick." Alex stands listening with the finger of his other hand poked in his ear.

As he walks away from the yards Stevie notices and watches.

"Hey get up there hey, hey, hey." She yells at the herd rushing them into the yards.

Out of Stevie's hearing range Alex asks Nick. "What in the hell does she think she's doing here Nick?'

Continuing to move around he looks stressed even from a distance Stevie can see that.

...

"Hello! Gemma are you there?"John calls.

Gemma appears at the door and smiling says "What are you doing here?"

"Your Mum said you had Maths homework and she asked me if I'd mind helping you." He replies.

She looks relieved and says "Oh thank you so much I hate maths and I've always struggled with it."

"Right let's get to it then." John smiles.

Gemma walks towards her room and John stands where he is.

She walks back out and asks "Are you coming?'

"What into your room?" John asks dumbfounded.

Gemma grins and says "In the time it would take me to carry my books out here we could be finished."

John asks "What will your Dad say if he walks in here and I'm in your room?'

Gemma grins at him and says "I'll be in my room John if you want to help me that's great if not I'll see you around."

...

Clare and Dan are finally at the hospital and things are going along perfectly.

"Ok Clare on the next contraction I want you to push." The Doctor says.

Dan holds her hand and offers encouragement.

Every thought imaginable passes through his mind, will everything go alright.

His hand being crushed drags him from that thought as Clare pushes and groans.

Unnoticed Dan sits quickly as he feels the floor rushing at him.

"Oh well done Clare, fantastic work we've got the baby's head now on your next contraction we need another big push." The Doctor encourages and then notices Dan.

"Are you alright Dan?" The nurse asks.

Smiling he replies "Yeah I just felt a bit light headed so I sat down."

He stands again and kisses his wife's forehead "You're doing a fabulous job Clare.'

" Dan I want it to stop it hurts."Clare says as tears trickle down her cheeks.

He leans forward and whispers "I'm so sorry Clare I won't make you do this again."

She touches his face briefly and then the pain grovels all over her and then the urge to push so overwhelming that nothing else matters, she doesn't see or hear she just feels.

"Arggggg god." She cries.

"Push Clare, come on push." The Doctor and Nurse urge in unison.

With every ounce of strength she has she concentrates and pushes her child into the world.

A whoosh brings an end to the pain and she breathes heavily, exhausted until she reacts to the silence.

"Our Baby is our baby alright?' She asks torn by the silence.

Dan kisses her and she feels his tears meld with her own. "He's fine Clare, he's fine."

A huge smile sweeps across her face "A boy we've got a little boy!"

Dan nods and sobs onto her chest, she holds him and weeps.

...

John leans closely into Gemma and inhales.

"You smell nice." He says without thinking.

She smiles at him and replies "Thanks it's my favourite perfume it's called White Musk."

Holding up her wrist she smells it and says "Can't really smell it there now. "

Pulling her long blonde hair across the back of her shoulders she bares her neck to him and says "Try my neck you should be able to smell it there."

He sits for split second then moving forward inhales but he remains there a second longer the urge to kiss her neck so strong.

He hesitates and moves back a little.

She's still holding her hair back but looking at him like she's never seen him before.

"John "She says.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Can you move back a little bit I don't want to elbow you." She says softly.

"Oh sorry." He answers as he moves back.

...

Georgia and Penny have finished for the day so while Alex and Stevie chat to Grace and Marcus the girls head up to the house to talk to John.

"Hey John where are you?"Georgia calls.

John appears in the doorway looking flushed.

Georgia grins and says "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing." He replies a little too quickly.

"Right why don't I believe you?' Georgia quips.

Believing honesty to be the best policy John offers. "I've been helping Gemma with her Maths homework but I've never been in a girl's bedroom before and I just feel a bit out of my depth."

Gemma who is standing beside him puts her hand on his bare arm and he feels his skin prickle.

"Oh John really you've never been in a girl's room before.' Gemma asks.

He grins "No I haven't not since I was little, I've got five brothers remember."

Georgia and Penny are trying not to laugh but Gemma says "I'm so sorry John."

He grins at her and says "It's alright Gemma."

Georgia nudges Penny watching the other two.

...

"Right John what did you want to see us about?' Penny asks.

John tells the girls about his discussion with Alex and Stevie and his thoughts about deferring Uni.

They tell him about the workload, the assessment s and both finish by saying so far they love it.

Gemma offers that she'd thought about it too but worried she'd lose momentum with her studies and may not want to go back to school.

Penny answers. "I think it would probably be ok Gemma because all of your work books have to be completed independently, so you have to keep your own momentum going. I think about Uni all the time, my Mum wanted me to go and I don't want to let her down."

Georgia looks at Penny and offers. "You have to do what is right for you Penny."

The girls exchange looks and Georgia knows she hurt Penny's feeling s and will deal with that once they're back in the car.

Penny says "Ok we'd best get back outside. Any more questions?'

John smiles and says "No that was great thanks that helped a lot."

Both girls head back outside.

...

Clare has been taken up to her room and the baby weighed and cleaned up.

He's a very healthy 7lb 8oz and very, very, cute.

The two sit admiring him and chatter about his name.

"What do you think Dan will we call him Hamish or Jack?" Clare says smiling.

"Well Jack is a good strong name and it's my Dads name plus your grandfather's name but I like Hamish too."Dan replies but then stops and says "Clare are we going to have more children."

She looks at him and laughs and says "Yes why wouldn't we Dan? We can't have him as an only child that wouldn't be fair."

He looks uncomfortable and she can tell he's struggling so she adds gently. "Next time you can stay out in the waiting room if it's too hard for you."

He smiles at her and says "As if I'd let you do that on your own. I wasn't much help though was I?"

She chuckles and says "How would I know I haven't done it before either and regardless of how I felt my body pretty well did most of the work anyway."

He smiles at her and says "I had to sit down I nearly passed out Clare."

She reaches over and touching his face." It's ok Dan next time we'll both know what to expect. We'll be fine."

Standing he kisses her and says "I don't deserve you Clare."

"Yeah and you owe me part of a weekend away. Your son interrupted this one." She teases.

"Hamish Jack Power, Jack Hamish Power?" Dan asks.

Clare smiles at him and says "Phoenix."

Dan looks at her and says "Isn't that a horse?"

Clare grins and says "It was Auntie Claire's horse but a lot of boys today are called Phoenix."

"Phoenix Power? Jack Power? Henry Power?" Dan offers.

"Henry Jack Power, Jackson Henry Power." Clare says.

"Yes that's it, Jackson Henry Power! I love it." Dan says grinning.

"Yeah me too." Clare answers looking at their baby she softly says. "Hello Jackson Henry Power welcome to the family."

Dan smiles and says "Ok will we ring our parents or just turn up on Drover's in the morning?"

Clare laughs and replies "Let's just turn up tomorrow and we'll ring your parents and tell them to meet us at Drover's."

Dan picks up his phone and begins to ring their families.

As he waits for someone to answer he whispers. "They'd kill us if we didn't tell them straight away.'

Clare gently kisses her baby.

...


	124. Chapter 124

Driving out of Wilgul Georgia says "Penny the remark I made about doing what's right for you, I never meant to hurt your feelings."

Penny smiles at her friend and says "I know George and I know what you mean too. I can't go to University because of my Mum I have to want to go for me."

Georgia smiles at her and says "Sounds like you've got doubts anyway. Is that because of Mason?'

Penny laughs and says "I think you've got a probe in my head Georgia it's like you know what I'm thinking."

Georgia laughs and says "We're the same age and we've got hot boyfriends and remember I was still at boarding school and Lincoln was here. I've already been through what you're going through now."

Penny looks at her and says "He wants me to move in with him."

Georgia smiles and says "And the problem is?"

"My Mum was really cool Georgia you would've have really liked her but when it came to stuff like this she was really old fashioned." Penny offers.

"In what way Penny?" Georgia asks.

"Well she always said you find the right person go out for a while, get engaged, get married and then you have children. Her opinion on living together was that for a guy it was having your cake and eating it too, why would he want to get married." Penny explains.

Georgia laughs and says "Not all guys are like that Penn. Mum and Dad lived together Uncle Riley and Aunty Kate did too, Bull and Jo, Jake and Leonie, Clare and Dan. Need I go on? Just talk to him if you're that concerned but make sure you tell him what you told me and your thoughts on Uni too"

...

John and Gemma are left standing in the kitchen and Gemma says "John I'm really sorry about making you go into my room before."

He smiles at her and again decides on the honesty policy.

"Gemma I really like you and I think that probably made it even more uncomfortable." He offers.

She smiles and says "You like me."

"Yeah I do have for a long time." He replies.

She laughs and initially he thinks she's laughing at him but then she says "I'm such an idiot I wondered why you took so long to move back when I said smell my perfume."

He blushes and she thinks he's very cute.

She takes a step forward and taking his hand says "Maybe we should try a kiss and see what happens."

He smiles and says "So you like me too?"

She nods.

He leans in and she does as well.

It's just a short , soft kiss.

"How was that?" He asks.

"It was really good." She grins.

He moves closer and as he puts his arms around her shoulders, she slides her arms around his waist.

Beautiful, soft, first kisses, wrapped in innocence and sweetness.

Hearts flipping joyfully no thoughts and no sounds unless your Uncle pretends to cough behind you.

Stepping apart they look at each other as if in slow motion and turn to see who coughed.

Alex is trying not to smile and says. "We need you to move the car John you didn't leave the keys."

Johns hearing is a bit fuzzy as his heart does double time and the blood whooshes through his ears, reaching into his pocket he retrieves the keys and hands them to Alex.

"I'll move it for you shall I?" Alex quips.

John nods.

Alex walks back outside grinning from ear to ear.

...

Gemma says "He'll tell everyone."

John smiles at her and says "Does it matter if he does?"

"Not to me it doesn't." She says smiling at him.

"Me either." John states.

Gemma says "Now what do we do?"

"Well I better ask your Mum and Dad if I can come and see you." John offers.

"That sounds a bit old fashioned John." Gemma says.

He shrugs his shoulders and says "You know my Mum and Dad, Gem and its how I was brought up."

She giggles and says "Could be embarrassing John."

"Yeah I know but if I don't ask them and Mum and Dad find out I'll be in big trouble." John explains.

"I'll go and do it now and if your Dad says yes I ring you later ok?" He tells her.

She grins and says "Ok."

He leans in and gives her a little, soft, kiss and says "See you later."

Grinning she nods.

...

Alex has just moved the car when John arrives back to the yards.

"Uncle Marcus can I talk to you for a minute in private please?" John asks.

Alex grins.

Marcus says "Yeah sure John wants up?'

Moving away from the others John says "I really like Gemma and I just want to know how you'd feel about me coming over to visit her and stuff."

Marcus almost laughs with the and stuff part but keeps a straight face and asks "Not sure about the and stuff part John."

John stands looking at him and then looking at the ground says "Well you know hold her hand, kiss her and hug her."

"Right." Marcus says wiping his face with his hand. "So are you going to hug her and kiss her when I'm around?'

John looks at him and says "Maybe."

"Right. Well you'd better come over for dinner tonight and we'll see how it all goes then."Marcus says trying not to laugh.

John smiles broadly and says "Ok what time I better go and get changed?"

"Be here at six." Marcus says.

John yells goodbye to everyone jumps in the car and drives off.

...

Marcus rejoins the group.

Grace asks. "What was all that about?'

Marcus smiles and says "That was about the cutest conversation I've ever had."

Stevie says "Why cute?"

Marcus smiles and watches as John drives out and says "Young John just asked if he can come over and kiss Gemma."

Grace grins and says "I knew he liked her."

Stevie says "Did he actually say that?"

Marcus chuckles and replies. "No he asked permission to come and see her and stuff."

"Oh that is just so adorable." Stevie says.

Marcus looks at Grace and says "I invited him over for dinner tonight.'

Grace nods and says "Ok I'd better go and cook something impressive."

Alex quips. "Can I come too? I'd love to see him work around you Marcus."


	125. Chapter 125

Late afternoon and Stevie and Alex have just arrived back from checking out the new herd.

"So what do you think Stevie?" Alex asks.

Smiling she replies "I'm really happy with them Alex did you read all the information I downloaded on them?"

'Yeah I did high fertility, easy calving, early female maturity, higher levels of omega 3 and omega 6 fatty acids and they taste great!" He says grinning at her and waiting for a response.

Glancing sideways at him she replies "Well you won't be tasting this lot."

"Oh come on Stevie they make great steaks." He teases.

"These are destined for restaurants with gourmet menus Alex and you are no gourmet." She teases back.

"Hey are you implying I don't have good taste?" He quips.

Pulling a funny face as she shrugs her shoulders she replies. "Well."

She begins to walk off and he grabs her arm and pulling her into a hug offers. "Well I chose you."

Laughing she replies "I'm not a cow Alex."

As he nibbles on her ear she giggles and he says "You're my Cow...girl."

Sliding his hands onto her bottom he squeezes gently and whispers... "and you've got a great rump."

She laughs and replies. "Yes but my rump isn't what it used to be."

He looks at her and says "Works for me cause' my hands aren't as strong as they used to be."

She chuckles and begins to walk away and says. "Come on Romeo dinner won't cook itself."

...

As they enter the house Regan is in the kitchen having coffee and she's dressed up waiting for Jarrod to pick her up.

Alex whistles and says "Regan you look fantastic but you didn't have to get dressed up for me."

She grins and says "That's good because it's not for you."

Stevie asks "So what's the occasion?"

Smiling Regan replies "I've got a date."

Surprised Stevie asks "Who with? How did you manage that we've been with you for days?"

...

"Hello!" Jarrod calls from the back door.

Alex yells "In the kitchen mate."

Jarrod walks in cleanly shaven, showered and dressed in new blue jeans, boots and a nice shirt.

Stevie and Alex grin at each other.

Jarrod looks at Regan and says "Wow you look great!"

Smiling she replies "Thanks Jarrod you look very handsome yourself."

Alex quips "So you two snuck under the radar! When did all this happen?'

Jarrod grins and answers. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself Alex we're just going to the pub for dinner."

Alex winks at Stevie and says "Right just two friends out for dinner at the pub."

Standing and moving over to Jarrod, Regan says "Well that's how it's starting out Alex who knows once we've had a few beers."

Jarrod laughs and says "Right lets go."

As they walk towards the back door Regan yells. "Night Mum, Night Dad don't wait up for me."

They all laugh.

...

John Ward is a bundle of nerves as he pulls into Wilgul.

He's walked the gauntlet with his family.

Instructions from Kate on table manners and being respectful.

The talk from his Father about boundary's and alerting him to the fact that Gemma is their friend's daughter.

Worst of all were his brothers teasing, pretending to be both John and Gemma.

If he wasn't so nervous he would have found their play acting funny.

...

His Mother fussed over what he should wear and how he should look telling him to wear his newest Levis and not his favourite pair.

So now he felt physically uncomfortable too.

She'd ironed his shirt twice and told him to wear aftershave which he found funny coming from his Mother.

"Girls like a man that smells good." She told him.

He'd almost laughed out loud.

Did she really think he'd turn up smelly like sheep dip?

And lastly his Mum had shoved a bottle of wine into his hands as he made to leave saying" You should never go empty handed John."

...

Gemma had the opposite reaction.

Her sisters were thrilled and offered useful advice and helped her select the right outfit to wear saying.

"You have to look gorgeous Gem but you have to be comfortable too."

Grace and Marcus have already dealt with the two older girls dating and have a much more relaxed outlook to Gemma having John over.

He's a nice young man and they're all fond of him.

They'd suspected for quite some time that the two liked each other and weren't surprised at all by this afternoon's event.

Grace warns Marcus not to tease John as he seemed quite nervous earlier on.

Marcus chuckles and says "Come on Grace can't I just play the stern Father a little bit?"

Grinning at him she replies. "No Marcus just be nice."

"You're no fun anymore." He states grinning at her.

She smiles and raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

...

Jack and Jessie Power are sitting with Clare , Dan and baby Jackson when Tess and Nick arrive.

Greetings are exchanged and Tess and Nick unload all the flowers and gifts they brought with them.

Jack hands the baby to Tess and she melts " Oh my goodness Clare he's beautiful."

Nick hovers over her and runs his hand across the newborns head and says " You've done well guys he looks perfect."

Nick moves over and gently hugs Clare and kisses her softly and says "How are you Clare Bear?"

Smiling she replies " I'm really good Dad."

He hugs her again and whispers. "I was so worried about you, I'm glad it all went well. He's beautiful and so are you."

Clare holds her Father tightly loving how he's never held back on telling them how he feels about them.

She's a lucky girl to have him as her Dad and she knows it.

...

Tess kisses the baby's cheek and tears form in her eyes.

" Mum don't you cry!" Clare says grinning at her Mother,

Tess giggles and says " Happy tears Clare are allowed."

Handing the baby onto Nick, Tess hugs Clare and says " Oh Clare I'm so glad you're both alright. He will bring more love into your life than you ever thought possible."

Tess hugs Dan again and says " Thank you Dan for taking such good care of them both."

Dan chuckles and replies " I don't know about that Tess I had to sit down at one point I thought I was going to pass out."

Jack and Nick both laugh and tell him it's a fairly normal reaction and that he'll be better next time.

...

" Stevie and Alex are on their way in and so are Jodie and Matt everyone else said they'd come in tomorrow. Grace and Marcus have a guest for dinner apparently , so they send their love and will see you tomorrow afternoon."Nick offers.

Clare asks " Who's their dinner guest."

Tess grins and says " John."

Dan asks. " Ward?'

Nick answers " Yeah apparently him and Gemma are an item."

Clare chuckles and asks " Since when?'

" Since this afternoon." Tess says smiling.

" That is so cute. How's uncle Marcus feel about that?" Clare asks.

Tess answers. " Well your Father spoke to him."

Nick is kissing the baby and talking to him but answers. " No they're fine with it, John's a nice bloke, respectful, hard working, honest and funny."

Clare grins and says " That is just too cute."

...

Chatter continues about the baby and the labour and his name and the four grandparents share the baby around.

The noise level lifts when Alex, Stevie , Jodie and Matt arrive .

Congratulations and hugs are given more flowers are brought in .

" Quick hand him over." Jodie says and adds. "They weren't going to let us in visiting hours are over."

The four coo over the new baby and lavish attention on the grandparents , parents and of course the baby.

" Righto we'll head off and maybe they'll let you all stay a little bit longer." Stevie states.

Alex wraps his arms around Clare and says " Good job Clare Bear he's a little bewdy.'

"Thanks Uncle Alex I did my best." Clare quips.

Kissing her head he turns, shakes Dan's hand and whispers loud enough for everyone to hear. " If she drops off to sleep later we're staying across the road at the pub come over and we'll shout you a beer."

Dan grins and replies " You're on."

...

Regan and Jarrod have had a fantastic time together and the conversations have flowed easily.

On the muster they found they had so much in common but tonight there is even more.

Jarrod relaxes completely and opens up about all sorts of subjects that he's been unable to talk about to either Penny or Saf.

" Regan you are such a good listener Thank you." Jarrod states.

She smiles and answers. " It goes both ways Jarrod it's not every day I find someone that I can talk to so easily. I've had the best time tonight."

" Would you like another glass of wine?' he asks.

" Yes that would be nice and then home to bed I think." She says.

He grins and she laughs and says " I meant my bed."

She laughs and says " I wasn't propositioning you."

Again he laughs when she adds " I might do that after my next wine though.'

...

After John arrived at the Turner's and handed Grace the bottle of wine Marcus offered him a beer.

" Oh no thanks Uncle Marcus I'm driving." John answered.

" Dinner will be ready in five minutes.' Grace tells them.

Marcus takes a sip of his beer and is about to settle down for a chat with John when Gemma says " Dad he isn't here for you."

Gemma takes Johns hand and leads him away.

Marcus looks at Grace and she quips. " Oh so near and yet so far you almost had another bloke to drink with.'

He walks over to her and slides his arm around her waist and says. " Looks like it's just you and me again."

As he nuzzles into her neck she giggles and says " Where's my beer?'

Turning her too him he offers. "On my lips."

" Right " She says as he moves to kiss her she licks his face.

He looks shocked and laughing says " I walked straight into that didn't I?"

She giggles and says " Yeah ya did plus you said I wasn't fun anymore so I thought you might like it! Was it fun?"

Holding her tightly he whispers. " Not really what I had in mind Grace."

...


	126. Chapter 126

Gemma and John are sitting in the lounge when Grace calls everyone for dinner.

John thoroughly enjoys himself and relaxes with the Turners.

Stella, Keira and even Meggy pull him into conversations and make him feel very much at home.

Funny he thinks to himself he's known them all for a long time but its different sitting around the dinner table like this.

As the meal finishes and Grace begins to collect plates he stands and helps like he would at home.

She smiles at him and says "John it's alright the girls will help me."

He laughs and says "Auntie Grace, Dad would skin me alive if he found out I sat while you did this."

Grace chuckles and says. "John relax I'll just tell him you helped."

Smiling at her he replies "Yeah but I'd still know."

Marcus quips. "Good on you John now she'll expect me to help."

John laughs and says "It's the other way around at our house. Dad has always made Mum sit while we do the dishes. She cooks we clean."

Grace walks over to him and hugs him and says "You can come for dinner anytime you want John.'

...

Gemma and John sit outside and laugh and joke about all sorts of things.

"I've had a great time tonight Gemma." John says.

"I was a bit worried when you first got here you seemed really uptight." Gemma says smiling at him.

He laughs and says "If you knew what I went through at home you'd understand."

She looks at him and asks "What do you mean?'

He tells her a little about what went on and glosses over the basic lectures his parents gave him and when he starts telling her about his brothers teasing she takes his hand and laughing says " Oh John you poor thing. I'm surprised you even turned up."

"You're worth it though Gemma." He says softly.

Smiling she leans over and gives him a small, soft kiss.

Sitting back he smiles and says "You taste like strawberries."

"Oh sorry it's my lip gloss." She answers.

"Oh no it's ok it's nice." He offers.

"You're sweet John." She giggles.

...

They look at each other for a moment and he reaches up, pushing her hair from her face, leans in and kisses her.

She moves her arms around his neck and he places his around her waist.

Hearts dance, thoughts float and lips tenderly tease.

Parting John inhales and Gemma does too.

"Wow Gemma you have the softest lips." John whispers.

She smiles and letting her arms drop she takes his hand and places it around her shoulder and leans into him.

They stay that way for over an hour talking about school and the traineeship that both are interested in until John says "Gemma I really should get going I've got to help my Dad early in the morning."

"Yeah I'm supposed to be helping here early too. I'll walk you out." Gemma replies.

"I have to say goodnight to your Mum and Dad first." John says.

Inside Marcus and Grace are cuddled up on the couch watching a movie and the other girls are lounging around in various places.

"Must be suppertime." Grace states.

"Oh none for me thanks." John states and adds. "Thank you so much for tonight the meal was yummy and the company brilliant."

Marcus grins and says "Does that mean you're coming back damn?"

John laughs and says "Only to see Auntie Grace and the girls not you."

Marcus laughs and says "I'm hurt John truly hurt. "

John laughs.

Marcus looks at him and in a serious tone says " John you might want to drop the Aunty and Uncle tag if you're going to keep seeing Gemma , people might get the wrong idea."

John looks shocked and says "What you want me to call you both by your christian names?'

Marcus says "Yeah."

John just nods.

...

In Fisher, Dan, Nick, Tess, Jack and Jessie have joined the others at the pub and have had several drinks to celebrate Jackson's arrival.

Dan says goodnight to everyone and heads back over to his new family at the hospital.

Jodie, Tess and Stevie are sitting chatting and Jodie says "Tess you're officially a Grandma!"

Tess smiles and says "I know how exciting is that?"

Jodie offers" I don't think I'll ever be a grandmother at the rate mine are going."

Stevie offers. "Come on Jodes Beth's married now so I'm sure you'll be a Nana before you know it."

Jodie smiles and says "Yeah but Beth won't be on Drover's."

Tess and Stevie exchange glances and Tess offers. "Who knows what the future holds Jodes. With technology the way it is what's to stop them living here and Keith working online?"

"Yeah Jodes think about these farms and all the work we do online. We're all connected to each other but miles away." Stevie adds.

Jodie smiles at her friends knowing they're trying to make her feel better and she does just by the fact they're here and offering encouragement.

Changing the subject Jodie offers. "Adam and Erin broke up!"

"What! When did that happen? How is he?" Stevie asks.

Jodie proceeds to tell her about the dinner they had.

Stevie actually laughed out loud when Jodie told her what she said and once she says that Adam is ok Stevie quips "Well thank god she's gone."

Jodie looks shocked and asks "Didn't you like her either?'

Stevie grins and says "Not particularly."

Jodie offers" I think Adam was the only one that did."

The three chatter on laughing and joking for a while then Jessie joins them and talk turns back to the new baby.

They party on until the pub closes and head up to their rooms.

Tess, Nick, Jack and Jessie have booked in as well instead of taking the long drive back tonight.

...

"Did you want to come in Jarrod? Regan asks.

Smiling at her he says "Yes and no."

She chuckles and says "What are you scared I might seduce you?'

"Well yeah." He jokes.

"I tell you what if the urge to seduce you hits me. I'll start counting and you can either run or kiss me ok?' She says.

Exiting the car he says "Sounds fair.'

...

Opening the door quietly John removes his boots.

As he closes the door his Fathers voice frightens the daylights out of him.

"Did you have a good night?' Riley asks

"Oh bloody hell Dad you frightened the shit out of me." John exclaims.

Riley grins and says "It's after midnight mate we were worried.'

John says "Sorry I was coming home early but Grace made me stay for supper and then we got talking about the Wagyu herd."

Riley looks ticked off and says. "Grace!"

John picks up on his Fathers train of thought and states" Uncle Marcus said I need to call them Grace and Marcus if I'm dating Gemma because it doesn't sound right if I call them aunty and uncle."

Riley nods and says "Yeah I hadn't thought of that. Fair enough. So you had a good night then?'

John smiles broadly and replies. "Yes I did Dad they're a really nice family."

Riley laughs and says "What you've just worked that out?"

John grins and says "It's a bit different being there as an honorary nephew and friend as opposed to kissing their daughter."

"So you've been kissing their daughter!" Riley teases.

John inhales and says "Yeah and she tasted like strawberries."

Riley chuckles and says "Right get to bed we've got an early start in the morning."

John laughs and grabbing his Father in a bear hug says "Night Dad."

Riley hugs him back and says "Yeah Night mate sweet dreams."

As he walks off down the hall John calls "Yeah strawberry ones."

Riley shakes his head and moves back into his room.

Kate says "Well?'

Riley chuckles and says "He had a great night but they've asked him to call them Marcus and Grace because the Uncle and Aunty thing sounds funny when he's dating their daughter and Gemma tastes like strawberries."

Kate smiles.

...

Regan and Jarrod are snuggled up in bed and she quips "You could have let me count to two!"

He laughs and says" You're lucky you got to say one."

"Do you want to stay the night Jarrod? Stevie and Alex are in Fisher until tomorrow." Regan asks.

"Well I'm nice and comfy now." He offers.

"You do realize if they find out they'll give us such a hard time." Regan says.

Jarrod laughs and says "I really don't care do you?"

"No but we've sort of rushed things a bit haven't we?" Regan offers.

"Regan I haven't held a woman since my wife died, so for me it hasn't been rushed. I'm ready for a relationship and I'm hoping you are too. I wanted to ask you out last time you were here. So hopefully you'll stay put for awhile longer so I can get to know you better."

Regan feels a warm jolt to her heart.

She likes him a lot and he's easy on the eye and has a lovely nature.

With a few words he's made her feel wanted and needed and it's been such a very long since a man has made her feel that way.

Choosing her words carefully she asks "So does that mean I have a boyfriend now or a lover?"

Jarrod grins and says "Both I hope. Regan neither one of us is getting any younger and I hate being on my own. I want someone I can talk too and laugh with, take dancing or out for dinner or we can stay at home and cuddle up to watch a movie together but mostly I want someone to hold."

Regan feels like she could cry listening to his words because they are her own words.

What he's saying is the very same thing she has missed and longed for herself.

"Jarrod I think you've stolen all of my thoughts because I feel exactly the same way." Regan replies.

Leaning over Jarrod flicks off the light and snuggles her in beside him and says "Do you know how much I've missed having someone to cuddle up to at night."

He can tell she's smiling when she says "I may throw my leg during the night.'

He reaches down and pulls her leg up to rest across his legs and says "There now everything is perfect."


	127. Chapter 127

Alex pulls into Kilarney and grinning pokes at Stevie.

"Arggggg Alex." She says stretching and yawning.

"Come on beautiful I'll cook you some bacon and eggs." He tells her.

"Tell me again why we had to drive back so early?" Stevie asks looking a little worse for wear.

Smiling he offers. "Dave will be here at seven."

"Oh yeah. Why didn't you stop me from drinking Alex?" She accuses.

"You're a big girl now Stevie and you looked like you were having so much fun." He states.

"Yeah I was until you woke me up this morning." She replies.

He laughs.

...

Fifteen minutes later Alex is about to serve up their breakfast and Stevie is finishing her second cup of coffee.

"You look like your awake now Stevie." He observes placing the plate in front of her.

"Yes well the coffee helped." She answers.

Alerted to the back door Alex calls. "Yeah come on in."

Riley and John appear and after greetings are exchanged Alex quips "So John how was the big date last night?"

John grins and says "We had a fantastic time thanks."

Riley asks "Is Jarrod helping us today?"

Alex replies "No why?"

Pointing his head towards the back of the house Riley replies "His cars out the back."

Stevie and Alex exchange glances and both grin.

Riley smiles knowing something going on but doesn't offer anything more.

...

"Hello" Dave calls as he walks into the kitchen.

Morning they all reply.

"Coffees hot Dave if you'd like a cup." Stevie offers finishing the last of her breakfast.

"You know me never refuses a cuppa Thanks.' Dave replies as he pours himself a cup.

Regan and Jarrod appear in the doorway and Stevie grins and says "Good Morning Jarrod you're out and about early?"

Smiling he looks at her and says "Stevie we both know I'm never early."

Alex quips "Obviously the dinner went well then."

Regan replies." Yes you could say that."

"How's the new baby?" Regan asks changing the subject.

"He's gorgeous." Stevie replies.

"Like his Uncle." Alex quips.

John grins and says "Oh so the new baby looks like Uncle Matt?"

As they all laugh Stevie chortles "Oh Alex he shot you down."

Alex pokes a face at her and then grins.

...

Half an hour later Jarrod has left for Drover's and Regan, Stevie, Alex, John, Riley and Dave are down at the stables.

Stevie, Alex, John and Riley bring the horses one by one for Dave to drench and inoculate.

Regan stands by and hands Dave whatever is needed.

After an hour they're almost finished when Georgia walks over to them and calls "Morning."

Alex says. "I thought you and Penny were helping the boys this morning?"

Georgia replies "We are I told Bull I'd wait for Penny but she's late."

"Have you rung her?" Stevie asks.

Georgia nods and replies. "Yes but she's not answering."

Riley offers "Here she is now."

Georgia bids everyone goodbye and runs over to the car.

...

Alex is holding the last horse when his phone begins to ring.

Handing it to Stevie she answers "Hello Stevie Ryan."

Stevie doesn't speak but listens and replies "No I don't think that's a good idea. No not at all. Goodbye."

Alex glances at her and notices the change in her facial expression.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing." She replies.

...

Tess, Nick, Jessie and Jack are up dressed and had breakfast and been over to visit Clare, Dan and baby Jackson.

Jessie and Jack have headed back home while Tess and Nick are doing a little bit of shopping.

"What are we looking for Tess?" Nick asks.

"Thermals." She replies.

Nick laughs and says "Why do we need thermals?'

Smiling at him she replies. "" You're limping more because of the cold and I'm feeling the cold more two plus we can take them to London in December."

He smiles at her and says "Right."

"You'll love em' Nick I guarantee it!"Tess chuckles.

...

After washing and dressing the baby and herself Clare feels like a million dollars.

"Let's go home Dan, I really don't want to stay here." Clare says.

"What about the visitors that were coming in this afternoon?'Dan asks.

"We'll save them the drive. I want to be in our room with our things please can we go home?' She begs.

Smiling he leans and kisses her and says "Whatever you want. I'll just go and check with the nurses."

Jackson stirs and Dan gently picks him up kisses his cheek and hands him to Clare.

Loosening her clothing she pulls the baby in close and his head instinctively moves from side to side searching for her breast.

Dan smiles and muses "He's amazing Clare isn't he?"

She smiles at Dan's comment but waits for the baby to latch on to her nipple then looking at her husband says "Funny isn't it that he's so small but it's us that have to learn what to do."

Dan kisses her and moves out to the nurses' station.

...

Regan and Stevie are putting equipment back in the shed when Stevie says "So the date went well Regan?"

Regan can't contain her smile and says "Yeah it did Stevie. He's a really nice guy."

Stevie feels happy for her friend and asks "So when is the next date?"

"Tonight he's coming over for dinner. I hope you don't mind." Regan replies.

"No not at all Alex and I can make ourselves scarce." Stevie offers.

Regan laughs and says "No its ok I planned to cook for the four of us."

"I'm really happy for you Regan." Stevie says hugging her friend.

Regan asks "So you're ok with me dating him?'

Stevie laughs and says "Regan we were married briefly in another lifetime. Jarrod is a just friend; I'm thrilled you're dating him. He's been so lonely and I know you have too. I just wish I'd seen this sooner I could have done some match making!"

Regan laughs and says "And he doesn't have a face only a Mother could love."

"Always an advantage." Stevie quips and the two women walk back to find the others.

...

Nick and Tess pull into Kilarney late in the afternoon loaded up with parcels.

Jake, Bull, Georgia, Penny and John are sitting in a small group near the house and Riley, Alex, Stevie and Regan are standing over near the sheds so Nick drives over to the sheds.

"Why didn't you park at the house?" Alex asks.

Nick chuckles and says "I've been shopping all day with Tess I have no energy left! I'll drive over there in a minute!"

"So do we all have to work a bit longer now to make up for all the money you spent Tess?" Alex asks.

Smiling she replies. "I bought something for you and Stevie too Alex!"

Moving towards her grinning he states "Oh I love presents what did you buy me?"

Nick laughs and says "Long Johns."

Alex stops and states. "That's not a present its underwear. Mind you if you've bought Stevie some nice black lace I'd enjoy those."

Nick grins and says "Oh she bought Stevie underwear but sorry mate they're thermals too."

Alex looks back at Tess and says "What's got into you Tess?"

Grinning she replies. "They're for London in December Alex so we'll all be warm."

"Right." He answers not convinced he needs thermals.

Stevie takes the parcel from Tess and says "Thanks Tess that's very thoughtful of you."

They stand chatting for a while and Stevie says "Come on I'll put the kettle on."

...

Tess, Regan and Stevie are strolling over to the entry way to the garden of Kilarney when a car pulls up quite close.

Nick, Alex and Riley are still talking and watch the car roll in.

Nothing appears out of the ordinary until Nick notices Jake and Bull running and they hear yelling coming from near the car.

Alex, Nick and Riley move quickly to see what's going on.

...

As the girls reach the garden there is general chatter happening with the younger family members when they all stop to see who is driving in.

Tess asks "Stevie is that who I think it is?"

"Isn't that Sandra. " Regan states.

As the driver opens the door and begins to climb out of the vehicle

In a low growl Stevie says. "Don't even bother Sandra. Get back in that car and get the hell off this property."

...

Riley reaches the group first followed by Alex and then Nick.

Bull and Jake are standing close to their Mother.

Sandra is defiantly looking at Stevie and Tess.

"Sandra! What are you doing here? Get off this property now." Alex yells.

"I need to speak to you."Sandra states.

"We have nothing to say Sandra and we sure as hell don't want to hear what you have to say!" Stevie snarls then adds. "Why would you even come here?'

"I want to put things right." She yells.

"You killed our Father you can't put that right!" Nick yells at her his face red with rage.

Georgia walks up to Sandra and quietly says" Either you get in that car and get the hell out of here or I'll ring the police. It's your choice but you've got five seconds to make it."

Sandra looks at her and instantly sees a young Stevie and twigs that she's a Ryan.

Realizing she's chosen the wrong way to approach the family Sandra gets back in the car and slowly drives back out the gate.

...

As Sandra drives out Alex moves straight to Stevie and asks "Are you alright."

And even as he asks the question he knows she isn't as he sees that the colour in her face has drained.

Holding her tightly he feels her body begin to tremble and whispers. "Just breath Stevie it's all right I'm here, just breathe."

Regan knows what's going on and leading the group away says "Come on and we'll have a cuppa."

Georgia walks straight over to her Mother and Father and says "Are you both alright?"

Alex says firmly. "Just go inside Georgia."

Regan adds "Can you help me inside George."

And gently ushers her away.

...  
>Nick is fuming and begins to rant about Sandra turning up.<p>

"Nick calm down please." Tess urges.

'Calm down! You've got to be kidding Tess. She murdered Harry and then turns up here on Kilarney like nothing has happened. She took our children's grandfather away and framed Stevie. She's a horrible, devious person and I don't want her on any of our properties or anywhere near our families." Nick growls.

"And if you have a heart attack from stress she'll have two victims from the one family. Stop it!" Tess yells at him.

...

Alex holds Stevie waiting for her to stop trembling but it doesn't stop.

He continues to hold her.

"Stevie come on it's all right." He urges but the trembling continues for a lot longer than he's ever seen.

Finally it stops and he asks" Are you alright now?'

She shakes her head and says "No I'm not Alex."

...

Inside the family chatter and asks questions.

Jake states. "I thought Mum was going to hit her."

Bull adds" Yeah I've never seen her that angry before either."

Looking at Georgia, Jake asks. "What did you say to Sandra?"

Georgia tells them about her threat to phone the police.

Regan offers. "She's a nasty piece of work, manipulative, cold and hard. I haven't missed seeing her that's for sure."

Riley adds "You should have let Stevie hit her; I know it would make me feel better."

Stevie and Alex's children are shocked by the aggression in Riley's words.

...

Finally Tess manages to get Nick to listen to reason and calm down.

The four stand for a long time discussing Sandra's appearance on Kilarney.

Tess offers. "We can't just have her driving in like that. I know they say she's well now and served time for what she did but I still don't trust her."

Stevie says "I was so angry when I saw who it was."

Nick offers. "Unresolved issues Stevie?"

She looks at him and replies. "I really thought I was ok with it all Nick."

Tess hugs her friend and says "Obviously not Stevie maybe you need counselling or something."

Stevie moves back from Tess and says "No I just need Sandra to stay the hell away from my family and out of my life."

Nick states. "I'm with Stevie on this one. I don't want her anywhere near any of us."

...

Alex has listened and even though he's really angry tries to stay calm and offers. "We'll ring Bryce he'll know what we need to do."

Nick says "Yeah maybe a restraining order or something."

Trying to lighten the mood Tess quips "Maybe Stevie and I could drag out the gelignite."

Stevie actually smiles and says "If we could get her to sit on a dam wall or a fuel dump we might get away with it Tess."

Tess hugs Stevie again and says "You'll be alright Stevie it was just shock I guess."

Stevie laughs and says "Yeah you're right. Come on let's get a coffee."

Nick says "Or something stronger might be an idea."

The four move back towards the house.

...

As Tess and Nick chatter in front of them Alex quietly pulls Stevie back a little and whispers. "You shook for a long time Stevie."

Glancing up at him she replies. "Seeing her just brought everything from that time back in a rush. My relationship with Rose was in tatters. I had all of these feelings for you and you'd married Fiona and she was playing you for a fool. On top of all of that I get slammed with a murder charge and then Phil Rachich and Gungellan fresh put the boots in when I was at my absolute lowest. I really thought I was going to have a breakdown Alex. "

He stops and studies her face and holds her gently and whispers. "All that is in the past Stevie, I'm right here beside you and together we won't let her anywhere near us or our family and friends. She can only get at us if we let her Stevie. You have to shake it all off. You didn't do anything wrong and everyone knows that. "

She looks up at him and says "I thought it was all over Alex, I just want to be happy. I don't want to feel like I have to be on guard to defend myself."

"Then I'll defend both of us." He says softly hugging her again.

With his arm around her shoulder they follow Tess and Nick inside.

...


	128. Chapter 128

On Drover's Clare is upstairs and curled up asleep on her bed and the baby is in his crib beside her.

Downstairs Dan has been sitting chatting to Meg and Jodie and is about to take a tray of food and a cup of tea upstairs.

"Dan I rang around and told everyone not to visit until tomorrow afternoon. I thought Clare would be tired so it would be best to let her settle in a bit before the family visit." Jodie offers.

Dan smiles and replies "I was surprised how much the drive home tired her out she's been asleep for ages. She was adamant that she wanted to come home though."

"She's better off in her own bed where we can help you take care of her and the baby." Meg states.

Dan smiles to himself and loves the feeling of support he feels already.

He likes the idea of looking after his wife and son himself but welcomes the knowledge that advice and help are there if he needs them.

"Tess and Nick will be surprised you're here they weren't expecting you home until tomorrow." Jodie says.

Dan replies "I'm glad we came back today almost from the moment we pulled into the drive she seemed to relax."

Meg smiles and says "That's the McLeod blood in her, they're always happier on Drover's."

Dan chuckles and says "I'd better take this up to her before it gets cold."

...

As Dan opens the bedroom door Clare is just waking up.

Smiling she says "Hello have I been asleep for long?'

Placing the tray on the dresser he moves over and kissing her says "About two hours."

She hugs him and then says. "I feel so much better for it though but I'm starving."

Grinning he says "I've got some homemade vegetable soup and some of Meg's cottage pie and a cup of tea. Can I interest you in any of them?'

Clare answers "Oh they're my favourites Dan."

"Yes I may have had a little help in the selection process." He admits.

"Is Mum home?" Clare asks.

"No Aunty Jodie and Nana Meg told me." He replies.

"See that's the best thing about being at home. You know you're going to like the food." Clare says grinning.

...

Dan helps her with the pillows and getting comfortable and hands her the tray.

They sit and chat about the baby and how good he's been so far.

As Clare finishes her food the baby begins to wake Dan walks over and picks him up.

Clare smiles watching Dan with the baby.

Jackson looks so very tiny in his Fathers big hands and yet he cradles him so gently.

Dan kisses the little boy and rubs his face across his cheek and says "He's so soft Clare its amazing isn't it."

Her smile broadens.

Moving towards the bed he hands the baby to her and leaning to kiss her says "I love you so much Clare I thought my world was complete when you came into it and now you've brought Jackson into our lives and it is so much better. I couldn't be happier."

He sits beside her and watches as she loosens her top and lifts it as the baby hungrily searches for her nipple and makes funny little noises when he finds it.

Dan says "He's a noisy little fellow isn't he."

Clare smiles and asks "Could you grab a blanket please I'm a little bit cold?"

Dan rises and grabbing a blanket unfolds it across his wife and son.

Taking the tray he says "I'll take this back downstairs. Did you want anything else?"

Clare smiles and replies "Just a cuddle from you."

Dan grins and takes the tray downstairs and returns just as quickly.

Pulling the blanket back he kicks off his boots and slides in beside Clare and Jackson.

Kissing the side of her head he says "I'm all yours for an entire week you can have cuddles whenever you want them."

...

Bull and the others glance up as they hear the door.

First Tess and Nick arrive in the kitchen.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" Bull asks.

Nick turns and says. "They were right behind us."

A moment later they appear in the kitchen and their children fire off a series of questions.

Alex and Stevie try to answer their questions honestly.

Georgia is very concerned and asks "Is she legally allowed to turn up here like that?"

Alex looks at her and replies "We're about to ring Granddad and ask him the same question."

...

Later in the evening everyone has gone home and Georgia has headed over to Wilgul to see Lincoln.

Regan has greeted Jarrod affectionately as he arrived and they're now sitting having a coffee as she tries to give him the heads up on Sandra's visit.

She wants him to be aware in case Stevie and Alex aren't themselves as it would make the situation uncomfortable for everyone.

Regan offers. "Stevie can hide her feelings so well that you may not even notice Jarrod so if she's quiet please don't think it has anything to do with us ok?'

Jarrod smiles at her and replies. "Regan you seem to forget I was married to her. I know her moods and even though we didn't see each other for years she's still basically the same person. I really appreciate your concern for me though thank you."

Regan smiles at him but is unsure if she's happy about his reply or not.

...

Over on Drover's Nick and Tess are thrilled that Clare, Dan and the baby are back and have fussed over them since returning from Kilarney.

Clare returns upstairs with Dan and the baby and leaves Nick, Tess, Jodie and Matt at the dining room table as Meg had retired to bed earlier.

Jodie rises to answer the phone and returns a short time later and looking at Nick says "It's Alex for you."

Nick moves into the office to take the call.

...

Tess and Jodie discuss Sandra's reappearance at Kilarney and in the district while Matt sits reading the paper.

"So how was Stevie?" Jodie asks.

Tess is surprised that Jodie's concern wasn't for Nick and Alex but replies. "She was angry and then lost the plot a little."

Jodie looks concerned and says "Bloody Sandra she caused enough trouble and heartache all those years ago we really don't need her around now that's for sure. Poor Stevie."

Tess frowns and says "Jodie what about Alex and Nick?"

Jodie looks at Tess and says "Tess I understand it would be upsetting for the both of them but if you'd seen what Stevie went through you'd understand my concern. Just ask Regan or Kate I'm surprised she didn't have a break down Tess. She had fought with Michelle, Rose wasn't talking to her. She had all of the stuff going on with Alex and Fiona was lying through her teeth. Stevie was torn about telling him about it and when Sandra set her up half of the town believed she was guilty. Stevie was trying to run Drover's plus add Phil Rachich and his ultimatum about Stevie and Gungellan Fresh. Not one area of her life was working even Kate initially appeared to be against her and you were miles away. It was dreadful Tess we all felt it."

Tess says "We should have come home, maybe we could have helped."

Jodie looks at her and says "Well at least we would have had more support."

Tess is surprised again by Jodie's words and asks. "So you think we should have come home?"

Jodie doesn't hesitate. "Yes one hundred percent yes. Alex was being manipulated left right and centre, Harry died and Stevie was loaded up to breaking point I would have thought you'd be on plane home ASAP. She needed you and Alex sure as hell needed Nick."

Tess arcs up a bit and replies "Jodie you went away too."

Jodie answers. "Oh no don't try and lay that on me Tess. Alex and Kilarney are Nick's domain and by the time I left Stevie was much more in control plus she had Regan, Taylor, Kate, Moira and Riley around to help. Fiona had gone, Sandra had been arrested and Stevie and Alex were talking again."

Tess feels irritated by Jodie's accusations but Nick walks back into the room and the conversation changes course.

...

Alex is lying on the bed waiting for Stevie.

With his hands grasped behind his head he thinks about the conversation with Bryce.

Alex felt himself relax as he spoke to Bryce.

Just knowing they have choices as to what they can do to deter Sandra made him feel much more relaxed about the situation.

Telling Stevie had made his heart feel lighter he could see she was assured he was taking care of it all and he felt good.

He'd always wanted to protect her and sometimes he'd tried to and she didn't need it and would just get cross at him.

This time it was different, a thousand times different she needed him and he would do everything in his power to make her feel safe and unthreatened.

Smiling to himself he thinks about the small amount of times that she'd really needed him to protect her.

Some men would feel inadequate having such a strong and resilient wife but he didn't think of it that way.

He'd never had to hover around her like some men had too but when she did need him it was always in a huge way and he felt privileged to be the one she turned too.

She made him feel powerful and he loved that.

She also brought out the soft side in him.

Briefly he thinks about the times she'd brought him to his knees with her love and joy and vulnerability.

Every emotion a human could feel he'd felt with her and always to the extreme.

...

"What are you smiling about?" Stevie quizzes standing beside the bed.

Laughing he replies as he moves to stand "You snuck up on me Stevie I didn't hear you come out of the bathroom."

He hugs her and replies "I was just day dreaming about me and you and our lives together."

Hugging him she doesn't reply she's just happy to feel safe.

"Oh that feels so good." He whispers and adds "sometimes I just need a good hug. You can almost feel the tension drift away can't you."

Leaning back she grins and says "Whatever you're on I want some."

He laughs and pulls her back in and hugs her then says "Come on I'm starving."

He walks over to the door and she follows as he reaches for the door handle she says "Alex."

He glances at her and she says. "Thanks."

He smiles and continues opening the door as she steps through he gives her a light tap on the bottom with his hand.

She giggles and he feels happy.

...


	129. Chapter 129

"We might head up to Kilarney in the morning Liz." Bryce states.

"I thought Drover's would be the first place we'd visit Bryce?"Liz asks.

"Well we can go to Drover's first but we'll head over to Kilarney afterwards."Bryce answers.

"What about Wilgul?" Liz adds.

Bryce smiles at her and replies "I'm getting too old for all this running around Liz."

She smiles at him and knows he isn't joking.

"I'll ring Alex and see if we can stay for a week or two and we'll gradually visit everyone Ok?"Liz offers.

"Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea Liz."He replies.

Liz moves over to the phone and picking it up dials Kilarney.

...

Regan and Jarrod are chatting happily when Stevie and Alex join them in the kitchen.

"Oh something smells great Regan."Alex states.

Regan grins and says "It's Moroccan lamb and cous cous."

Stevie grins and says "I love that I haven't had it in ages."

Alex has grabbed a piece of bread and is dipping it in the pot, when the phone rings Stevie moves to it and answers

"Kilarney Stevie Ryan speaking. Oh Hi Liz, no we're just about too. Yes I know I feel so much better. Yes that's right she is. Oh yes we have he's adorable and he looks like Clare yes in a masculine way."Stevie laughs and listens "Oh that would be wonderful yes in the afternoon perfect. Two weeks yes that will be fine I'll give your room a spruce up in the morning. Ok I will bye."

Alex is chewing his stolen Moroccan lamb and bread and asks "Mum and Bryce coming are they?"

"Yes tomorrow for two weeks. They're heading to Drover's first to meet Jackson and then they'll come over here."Stevie replies.

"They're staying longer and longer each time aren't they?"Alex replies.

Stevie looks at him and he can tell she's deep in thought and isn't surprised when she offers. "Maybe we should ask them if they'd like to move in."

Alex replies "Do you really want to do that Stevie? We've almost got the place to ourselves again."

Regan grins and says "Yes thanks for that Alex make me feel welcome!"

Looking at her he laughs and says "I didn't mean it that way Regan. If Bryce and Mum move in they'd be here twenty four seven and I really like having the place to ourselves."

"What about a smaller version of what we brought in for the boys?" Stevie asks then adds "They'd be closer for everyone to visit and in years to come we can move in to it and leave the main house for the boys."

Alex looks at her and says "Let me think about it beautiful. I'm not really sure I want to live that close to my Mother."

Stevie looks a bit annoyed and replies "If I can live with her you sure as hell should be able too."

He stares at her and says "Not now Stevie ok."

"Fine." She replies.

Jarrod laughs.

All three look at him.

Grinning he looks at Alex and says "Fine means you're still in trouble."

Alex frowns and states. "I do know what it means mate."

Regan feels uncomfortable and says "Right, dinners ready."

...

The rest of the evening goes well and they enjoy the meal and a bottle of wine.

Stevie helps Regan with the dishes while Alex and Jarrod sit talking about work around the farm.

As Stevie moves back into the room Alex asks "What time is that doco on I wanted to watch Stevie?"

Glancing at the clock Stevie replies "It's already started Alex."

He moves into the family room and switches on the TV laying back onto the couch he calls "Oi cowgirl it's on."

Stevie stands chatting to Jarrod until Regan arrives and then moves into watch TV with Alex.

"Where have you been you missed some really good facts about Wagyu?" Alex asks.

"I was just talking to Jarrod until Regan finished in the kitchen." She replies.

"He's a big boy Stevie he doesn't need you babysitting him." Alex replies gruffly.

She arcs up and says "I wasn't babysitting him Alex, he's a guest and unlike you I didn't just walk off and leave him on his own."

"No you left me on my own instead." He scoffs.

She's hurt, confused and pissed off by his attitude.

"Grow up Alex." She remarks and walks off.

...

In the dining room Jarrod is pouring himself and Regan another glass of wine when Stevie strides through.

"Would you like another glass of wine Stevie?" Regan asks.

"No thanks." Stevie replies as she continues on.

Regan looks at Jarrod and says "I'll be back in a minute."

Jarrod nods.

...

Alex waits for Stevie to return and when she doesn't after ten minutes he goes looking for her.

Jarrod is sitting at the table as Alex wanders through to the kitchen and is still sitting there when he walks back through and heads upstairs.

On the return trip Jarrod offers" Where ever she is Regan must be with her."

Alex looks at him frowning and says "What are you on about?"

"Stevie. You're looking for Stevie she came through awhile ago and Regan took off after her, so I assume they're together." Jarrod offers.

"Butt out mate alright." Alex says.

Jarrod looks at him and holds his hands up and says "Sorry."

...

Alex walks outside and finds Regan and Stevie sitting on the step.

Regan spots him first and rises and moves back inside.

Alex sits down beside her and says "Hey."

She doesn't reply so he leans over to her and pushes his shoulder against hers and says "Hey."

She inhales and says. "I really don't need any of your tantrums Alex.'

Beside her he smiles and says "It's not like I threw myself on the floor kicking and screaming Stevie."

"Really because you had me fooled." She replies looking at him.

He can see the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Sorry." He offers.

"Why apologize Alex? Why not refrain from behaving like a jerk. Jarrod was just niggling at you and you bought it hook, line and sinker. You made me feel uncomfortable and Regan as well. If Jarrod thinks he knows me that's ok but you should know better. Jarrod and I were married briefly, whereas you and I have been married for years, we have children together and grandchildren and history lots and lots of history. Why behave like that now?" She asks.

He doesn't have an answer for her so he just sits quietly beside her.

Standing Stevie says. "I'm cold."

He stands as well and says "I can keep you warm Stevie."

She walks off.

...

Inside Jarrod and Regan are sitting finishing their wine when Stevie walks through closely followed by Alex.

Stevie grabs a bottle of wine and a glass and sits down with them offering to share the wine.

Alex walks straight over to Jarrod and holding out his hand says "I was a jerk before Jarrod and I'm sorry. We've had a bit of an upheaval today and even though it doesn't excuse my behaviour towards you, I think it's probably all tied up with a whole lot of emotions that I shouldn't have taken out on you."

Jarrod stands and accepting his hand replies. "I'm an annoying bastard sometimes Alex and I haven't quite learned how to curb my behaviour. I was as much to blame as you were."

Alex walks over to Regan and placing his hand under her arm gestures for her to stand.

As she does he hugs her and says "I'm sorry Regan for making you uncomfortable I was rude and obnoxious."

Regan laughs and replies. "Yes you were Alex; just as well we all like you."

He smiles and glances at Stevie but she doesn't look at him.

"Well I might head off to bed if you don't mind." Alex announces.

"Would you like a glass of wine Alex?" Stevie asks.

"No thanks but I wouldn't mind a goodnight kiss." He replies hopefully.

She stands and reaches up around his neck, leans in and kisses him.

Even though it's only a small kiss it tells him so much.

He hugs her tightly and moves off upstairs.

...

Stevie sits for twenty minutes with Regan and Jarrod and excusing herself heads upstairs.

As she opens the bedroom door she's surprised that Alex isn't there.

Checking the bathroom she doesn't find him.

Quietly she moves downstairs and out to the sheds as she's spotted a light on.

She's expecting to find him working on an engine or something and is shocked to find him sitting on the floor.

"Alex."She says softly.

Glancing up at her he doesn't answer.

She moves swiftly and kneels between his legs and lifts his face to hers.

Searching his face she sees such sadness that it overwhelms her.

She kisses him and then holds him closely.

Neither speaks and no tears are shed but the sadness between them is so thick you can feel it in the air.

Stevie rises, leaving Alex briefly and returns quickly.

"Come on." She offers gesturing for him to stand.

...

Regan and Jarrod have finished the wine and Regan asks. "Would you like to stay over Jarrod?"

Smiling at her he asks. "So does that mean you're not angry with me?'

Grinning she replies "I was but I got over that."

"Another glass of wine then?" He asks.

"Yeah why not!" She replies rising to get another bottle.

...

Stevie and Alex are standing near Harry's grave and have been for a little while when Stevie says "Alex I'll wait in the car for you."

He nods and she squeezes his arm and walks back over to the car.

Alex stands looking at the grave for a long time and watches as moths flit in and out of the head light beam that's shining on the headstone.

"It's been a long time since I was up here Harry. Doesn't mean I forgot about you though. We've been busy with the farms and our families. You've got another new great grandson his names Jackson and he's Clare's little one. Funny thing is so far I'm the one that's given you the most Ryan grandsons and great grandsons to carry on the name. Nicks got Harrison and he's got little McLeod or Mac. Even Rose's husband's surname is Ryan and they've got a little boy Cody you'd like him full of mischief but tough as nails. "

Again Alex stands silently for a time then says. "You never thought I'd amount to much and I know that but you were wrong Harry. Stevie was nothing to you but she's everything to me and you were wrong about her too." He stands gathering his thoughts.

"Sandra is back and causing heart ache and tension .You were wrong about her too ya silly old bugger. Mum and Bryce are coming to stay tomorrow, Stevie wants to ask them if they want to move onto Kilarney they're getting old and slow and she's worried about them. I don't even know why I'm here Harry but I just felt like I needed to talk to you, buggered if I know why, funny thing is Stevie seemed to know as well not sure how. Maybe just seeing Sandra again has rehashed a lot of awful memories and feelings I had and I just needed to tell you that you were wrong about so much. When you were here you never gave me the chance to prove myself cause you were so busy giving me a hard time and I had to constantly be looking over my shoulder I could never concentrate properly. Nick and I together with my brother Marcus and the girls have worked so hard over the years and we've all been very successful, and we did it without treating people the way you did. Proving once again you were wrong Harry you don't have to be mean in business to be a success."

Smiling to himself Alex whispers" You were wrong Harry. I have a beautiful wife who loves me and believes in me, four fantastic children and six of the sweetest grandchildren a man could ever wish for. I have great relationships with my children and their partners and I enjoy every moment I get to spend with them. Nick and Tess are in the same boat as us and have two beautiful daughters who have found good, strong men to spend their lives with plus Harrison who's married to Claire's Charlotte. So your Ryan dynasty is here and growing Harry but there is no anger or hatred anymore Harry we buried that with you. I'm sorry that you died the way you did but in some ways I think it was karma that got you. You can't spend that much time being mean to people without it coming back to bite you on the arse. I do love you Harry and I'll always miss you."

Standing for a little longer Alex inhales and exhales and says "I'm going now Harry not sure when I'll be back thanks for the chat I feel so much better."

Reaching up he takes the red rose from the top pocket of his jacket and lays it across the grave.

Turning he walks back over to his car and Stevie.

...

Nick wakes in the early hours of the morning in a lather of sweat yelling "Stop, No stop!"

Tess wakes and placing her hand on him asks "Nick are you alright?"

He sits up and turns on the light.

Tess sits up too and he looks bewildered.

"Nick you were dreaming it's alright." Tess says softly.

Bending his knees up he rests his arms on top of them.

"We should have come home Tess."Nick offers.

It's Tess's turn to look bewildered" We are home Nick."

He looks at her and says "No when Dad died we should have come home. We should have been here for Alex and Stevie and the girls."

Tess feels indignant and says "We were so far away Nick and you were living your dream."

Nick runs his hands through his hair and rests his arms back on his knees.

He sits for a little while with his head bowed and softly says "I was off living my dream and I left Alex with a nightmare."

Tess doesn't tell Nick about Jodie's thoughts but enquires "What's brought this on?"

Nick looks at her and answers "I've always felt guilty about it Tess. We could have finished the contract and come home but I was punishing Dad and to some extent Alex because Dad chose him over me."

Tess is shocked by his admission and offers" But Alex told Harry you'd run Kilarney together Nick it wasn't Alex's fault."

Nick looks at her and says "I know that Tess."

Looking at him she asks "So what was your nightmare about?"

Nick inhales and says "We were at the gravesite and Harry's coffin was being lowered at the last minute Harry's fist broke through and grabbed Alex's leg and we couldn't stop the coffin going down. It wasn't just six foot down it went on forever. Alex was screaming... Nick help me! he was trying to hold on and I couldn't get to him I was yelling Stop please Stop No but he disappeared and it was my fault everyone blamed me because I didn't help."

Tess asks "Why couldn't you get to him?"

Nick looks at her and says "Because Harry had a hold of my jacket and wouldn't let me go."

Tess shivers and says "Oh Nick that's an awful dream."

...

She hugs him and offers words of comfort and then asks "What do you think it all means Nick?'

He looks at her and replies "Sandra showing up has opened old wounds, my feelings of guilt. If I'm dreaming about them they're still inside me Tess. I think I need to speak to Alex."

Tess feels so sad for him she could cry but he doesn't need tears he needs her strength and understanding.

"Ok we'll go over first thing in the morning Nick." Tess offers.

"No I need to see him now." Nick states as he jumps from the bed and begins to dress.

Tess looks at the clock and says. "Nick it's only two o'clock in the morning."

"I don't care Tess I need to see him now."Nick answers sharply.

Tess quickly dresses and the two head off into the night.

...

Alex and Stevie have driven back to the house in silence.

Once in their room Alex quietly asks. "How did you know to take me to the grave Stevie?"

She looks at him and softly answers "Well I knew you and I were alright and with Sandra turning up I just guessed it was all about Harry so I thought if we went up there and you had a chat you might feel better."

He looks at her intently and says. "I did have a chat and I do feel better.'

She smiles at him. "That's great Alex I'm glad."

"Do you want to know what I said?" He asks.

"No that's between you and Harry." She replies then adds "I'm really tired Alex but if you still need to talk I'll listen."

Stripping off for bed he replies "No I'm all good I need to sleep too. I wouldn't mind a nice cuddle though."

Climbing into bed they snuggle up and sleep peacefully until...

...


	130. Chapter 130

"Alex! Alex!" Nick calls shaking his brother.

Stevie has woken in fright and grabbed the doona and pulled it up to cover herself.

"Nick what in the hell are you doing? " She asks.

Alex has woken too and trying to focus says "Nick what are you doing in our room?"

"I need to speak to you Alex, now." Nick says urgently.

In the half light Alex glances at Stevie and notices she's covered so he flips the bedside lamp on low.

All three squint until their eyes adjust.

...

"Is everything alright? Where's Tess?' Alex asks."

"She's downstairs and no everything isn't alright I need to talk to you Alex it's really important." Nick urges.

Looking at the bedside clock Alex quips. "It's three o'clock in the morning Nick couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No it can't." Nick says and both Stevie and Alex hear the urgency in his voice.

"Can we at least get dressed?" Alex asks.

Without moving Nick says "Yeah sure."

Stevie grins and says "Nick could you wait outside our room?"

He looks at her and says "Oh sorry yeah no worries I'll wait in the kitchen Tess was putting the kettle on."

Alex looks at him and says "How'd you get in I thought I locked the door?'

"I've still got my key Alex." Nick offers.

Trying to lighten the mood Alex looks at Stevie and says. "Remind me to change the locks tomorrow Stevie."

...

Nick walks out of the door and both Alex and Stevie fling the doona back and begin the process of dressing.

Alex watches Stevie and moving over hugs her.

Grinning she quips. "Focus Alex! Nick's waiting downstairs."

Leaning he kisses her, she lets him for a moment then pushing him back says "Stop it Alex not now."

...

Within minutes Stevie and Alex join Tess and Nick in the kitchen.

"Right Nick what's so important that it couldn't wait until the morning?' Alex asks.

Nick looks at Tess and she smiles and says "It's alright they won't laugh at you."

Nick inhales and begins to tell them about the nightmare he's just had as he finishes both Stevie and Alex sympathize with him.

Stevie says "Oh Nick that's an awful dream what you think it means?"

Before Nick can answer Alex states. "It means Harry had him so bamboozled he didn't know which way was up."

Nick is surprised that Alex is so close to his own interpretation but adds "I think so too Alex but mostly its guilt."

Alex asks "Guilt? What have you got to feel guilty about?'

Nick says "I went off to find my dreams and I left you with a nightmare."

Alex says "Nick that's a load of rubbish."

"I should have come home Alex I should have been here for you. If it had been the other way around you would have been on the first plane home." Nick says his voice shaking with emotion.

"Mate its ok we all survived. You need to let this go." Alex offers.

"No Alex I went because I was angry at Dad and a little bit of me wanted to punish you too because he chose you over me." Nick says his voice raw and his eyes threatening to cry, his voice falters but he continues.

"I should have been here Alex. I should have had your back like you've always had mine. I'm so sorry, I really am." Nick says softly.

Alex moves swiftly forward and hugs him "It's not your fault Nick and it never has been, we're products of Harry if you want to blame anyone blame him."

Nick hugs his brother tightly relieved to have spoken his thoughts out loud and surprised at Alex's reaction.

Nick expected anger not compassion.

Alex says "Come with me Nick we're going for a drive."

Glancing at Stevie he smiles and she instantly knows where he's taking his brother.

...

Tess and Stevie sit and finish their cups of tea and Stevie says. "I'm really tired Tess we'll leave the boys a note and you can jump in Nick's old room and sleep till they get back."

"Do you think they'll be gone that long Stevie?' Tess asks.

Stevie explains about her and Alex's trip to Harry's grave earlier and how she's certain that's where they have gone and it could be a while until they return.

Tess offers up an apology to Stevie just as Nick did to Alex.

Stevie is taken aback by Tess's words but graciously accepts the apology.

The two friends sit for a short time and then retire to bed.

...

"What are we doing here Alex? " Nick asks.

"It's time for you to have a chat to Harry Nick and I'd say it's a long time overdue." Alex responds.

Nick says."Someone's left a red Rose here Alex."

"Yeah that was me earlier. I'll wait in the car for you Nick take your time." Alex says as he hands his brother a Kilarney rose.

Nick stands beside the grave for a very long time reading and rereading the inscription by the glow from the cars headlights.

Finally he says. "Alex thinks I need to talk to you Harry but I don't think I want too. I'd prefer to yell at you for some of the things you said and did and the way you made me feel. Everything was a competition you always pitted us against each other. I don't know what you thought you'd achieve from that. I miss you Harry and I love you too but I didn't like you much. You were too hard on us. I was ashamed of how you treated people. We've been very lucky Alex and I that we have found women that have patiently helped to undo the emotional baggage you left us with. I left my home and family just to spite you Harry what sort of a son does that? Your delightful second wife paid us a visit what a treasure she turned out to be. We'll move heaven and earth to keep her away from us and our families. Stevie should have let her jump that night would have saved us all a lot of grief then and now. I kind of wish you were alive now Harry so we could rub your nose in our success, Kilarney, Wilgul and Drover's are hugely successful and we've done it all without your input in fact at lot of what we've done you would have said no too. You were wrong Harry. Wrong, wrong, wrong."

Nick enjoys the sound of his voice and yells "You were wrong Harry! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong Harry!"

Alex can hear his brothers voice echo across the valley and smiles to himself.

A short time later Nick opens the car door and says " I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders Alex I think I'll come and yell at Harry more often."

Alex smiles and says "Hurry up and get in the car you goose I'm freezing."

...

Back on Kilarney the boys enter the house and find the note on the bench.

"Looks like we're having a sleepover." Nick quips.

Alex smiles at his brother and asks "Are you alright now mate?"

"Yeah I am Alex thank you for listening.' Nick states.

"You won't be sneaking into my room again will you?" Alex asks.

Nick grins and says "No I won't but just in case tell Stevie to cover up next time."

The smile comes off Alex's face Nick spots it and grins "I'm kidding Alex she was covered when I woke you."

...

As daylight casts soft shadows across Kilarney Alex wakes and smiles.

Stevie is snuggled in beside him, gently he moves so he can kiss her.

Stretching she says "Ooooh good morning."

Reaching around his neck she pulls him in closely and returns the kiss.

He places soft gently kisses down her neck lifting her chin she enjoys each touch.

His kisses reach her lips, she loves his kisses, he moves over her and she wraps one leg softly around him, as the kiss deepens and she moves with him, the bedroom door is flung open and Nick yells "Alex you've got to see this."

"Get the hell out of our room Nick now!" Alex yells angrily at the top of his voice.

"Oh Jesus sorry!" Nick says as he quickly shuts the door.

Alex holds his weight from her and looking into her eyes sees a sparkle that radiates across her face and reaches her lips breaking into a smile she says "Of all the places we've made love over the years I can't believe it's your brother that caught us, in our own bed, in our own room."

He rolls off her and laughs and says "We'd done well up until today to have never been caught. It's sort of killed the mood a bit Beautiful."

She laughs and says "We'll go and see what he wants to show us and then when they've gone we'll come back to bed."

Smiling he kisses her and says "It's a date."

...

"Right what's so urgent that we have to see it now?" Alex asks.

Nick walks to the front door and opens it.

"Oh that's creepy did you ring the police?" Stevie asks.

"What and say someone has made a floral cross on our front door mat." Nick answers.

"This has Sandra written all over it." Alex states.

Tess walks out to them and says "There's one at the back door as well."

Nick says "So she's either watching the place or she's been here between four thirty and now because it wasn't there when we got back. We should check Dad's grave because if she's been watching the place she'll know we've been out there."

"Come on we'll ring the police and then Bryce." Alex says.

...

Three hours later the police leave and have promised to find Sandra and question her.

Bryce has already organized a restraining order against her and has also contacted her lawyers in relation to what she wanted to talk about with the family.

Any further contact has to be made through a solicitor Sandra cannot, write, ring or visit the farms.

Stevie and Alex have cooked bacon and eggs for all of them and as they sit to eat.

Nick offers" I'm really sorry about this morning."

Stevie grins at Alex who replies. "I still can't believe you barged in like that."

Tess is unaware of what happened and asks "What happened?"

Nick grins and says "You frightened the daylights out of me when you yelled at me Alex!"

Tess asks "Why'd he yell at you?"

"Because I opened their bedroom door without knocking first." Nick tells Tess.

"You got a fright! Not as much as we did." Alex says.

"I heard you yelling like a wounded bull. What was that all about?' Tess asks.

The three look at her as she registers what's been said. "Oh Nick you didn't!"

"We should have been caught so many times over the years. Taking the chances that we have but to be caught in our own room and our own bed by you of all people is unbelievable." Alex chuckles.

...

Around lunchtime Alex and Stevie retire for their date upstairs.

"Now where were we?" He teases as he begins to kiss her.

"Let me think you were kissing me like this and then you moved over me like this and I had my leg around you like this." Stevie offers.

"Oh yeah I remember." He says

Kisses and caresses, movement and time fades, hearts beat a steady rhythm.

"Alex! Stevie are you up here!" Liz calls.

"Oh god Alex it's your Mother." Stevie giggles.

"I don't think I want to stop Stevie." He says breathlessly trying not to laugh.

Stevie giggles softly and whispers. " Me either."

As the bedroom door opens Liz calls "Alex! Stevie!"

On the floor beside the bed Alex and Stevie try not to laugh.

As the door closes.

Stevie whispers "Quickly Alex please before more of your family turn up."

Grinning he begins to kiss her.

A few minutes later breathlessly they lie in each other's arms beside the bed.

"Where will we say we were Alex?" Stevie asks.

"We'll shimmy down the drain pipe and pretend we've come up from the stables."Alex tells her.

Dressing quickly Alex goes first and looking up watches as Stevie climbs down the pipe.

"Good job cowgirl." Alex calls softly.

"I'm getting too old for climbing down drain pipes Alex." She giggles.

Laughing they turn and come face to face with Liz and Bryce sitting with their cups of tea.

"Hi Mum, Bryce." Alex offers.

Stevie says "Hello."

Bryce enquires "What's wrong with the doors?'

"Um we were just checking the gutters for leaves and stuff." Alex offers.

"Yes leaves." Stevie grins trying not to laugh.

Bryce smirks and says "There's a ladder in the shed Alex might make climbing around on the roof a little safer."

Stevie and Alex glance at each other and trying not to grin Alex replies "Yeah next time I'll make sure there's a ladder."

"We thought we'd make ourselves a coffee as you were busy." Liz states.

"Right. We'll go and get a coffee and we'll join you."Alex replies.

...

As Stevie and Alex walk off Bryce drawls. "They were in the room when you went looking for them Liz."

Looking at him she replies "No they weren't or they would have answered."

"Think about it Liz." He says grinning at her.

He watches as she processes what he's offered.

Liz chuckles and says "So you think they were planning on pretending they were just coming back to the house."

Bryce laughs and says "I think we can have a little fun with this. Are you up for it?'

Nodding at him Liz says. "Here they come."

...

"So your Mother and I were just discussing the leaf clean up Alex." Bryce begins.

Lifting his coffee to his lips Alex smiles and says "Oh yeah."

"Yes Bryce and I thought next time you could a have a few more people to help. Perhaps someone to move the ladder." Liz states.

Stevie coughs, grins pretends the coffee went down the wrong way.

Bryce watches her.

Alex says "All good ideas Mum thanks."

Bryce joins in and says "Yes and we thought you probable need some sort of a signal so people are aware of the work being done so you won't be distracted. Because if you're distracted you won't do as good a job or it could cause an injury."

Stevie almost laughs out loud standing quickly she moves over to one of the rose bushes and says "We'll have to spray the rose bushes Alex."

Alex looks at Bryce and says "No we don't want to be distracted or injured. So what sort of signal would you suggest Bryce."

Stevie has just sat back down and as she takes a mouthful of her coffee.

Liz quips "Just leave your hat on the bedroom door handle Alex that should give us fair warning."

Stevie chokes on her coffee, coughing and spluttering, she struggles to breath.

Bryce and Liz high five each other which looks so funny.

Alex laughs as he pats Stevie on the back .

...


	131. Chapter 131

A week passes and Liz and Bryce have a lovely time visiting all the grandchildren and great grandchildren.

All of the younger children have returned to school so it's quieter around the farms.

Jake, Bull, Penny, Georgia ,Riley, Alex, Stevie, Grace ,Mason and Matt have brought up a herd of stragglers from the last muster.

These cattle are wilder than most as they've been missed a few times and haven't had much to do with horses or humans.

Everyone is aware of the danger and are all on high alert.

It's been a long slow trip with them as they're unable to rouse them up much as they spook easily.

" I'll be glad when we get them on the trucks." Matt states.

" Yeah me too ." Alex replies.

...

Bull and Jake are riding together and Bull asks. " How's Leo and Tilly doing Jakey?'

Jake smiles broadly and replies " Mate they're brilliant . Leo has hit the ground running this time around it's so much easier with one baby. I always thought it would be nice to have a little girl and it's even better than I imagined , she is the sweetest little thing."

Bull smiles and replies " Yeah I'd like a little girl. I watch Dad with Rosie and George and he's different with them."

Jake laughs and says " Yeah they adore him and he can do no wrong in their eyes can he?'

Bull chuckles and says " I'd like to be adored."

Jake grins and says ." Yeah me too. When will you and Jo have another bub Bull?"

Bull inhales and says " That's up to Jo. I don't think we handled it all as well as you and Leo so Jo might want to wait longer."

Bull confides in Jake about the huge fight he'd had with Jo in the States. Jake is shocked and saddened to hear of his brother's struggle.

" I'm really shocked Bull I never thought you would feel like that. I've watched you with Jo and you have a really strong bond. Why would you want to jeopardise that?" Jake says sadly.

" We're back on track now mate so it's all good." Bull offers.

Jake shakes his head and says " I loved Leo so much before we had the boys but watching her give birth to them , feeding them and making me a Father was just the best experience. I've just put her up on this pedestal Bull, I am in awe of her and what she brings into my life. Those children are little miracles, she gave me that. I hold them in my arms and can't believe how clever we are to have created them. I will do whatever I can to make sure she wants for nothing and that she feels loved and needed every moment of every day. "

Bull smiles listening to his brother.

Jake has always been the more sensitive of the two of them.

Bull decides he will try even harder to make Jo know how much he loves her and appreciates her.

...

As the herd nears the yards everyone is on high alert for movement in the wrong direction.

Now that the herd is here they have to be separated, tagged , drenched and the younger beasts branded.

Everyone moves quickly and methodically to get them all into the yards.

" Right we'll unsaddle the horses . Have a cuppa and be back ready to start in half an hour." Alex calls.

...

Jake has spotted Leo and smiling waves to her.

Hudson and Archer toddle along and she has Tilly in her arms.

Jake says " Mum can you just hold my horse for a moment please."

Stevie waves at Leo and takes the reins from Jake and moves off .

Bull watches his brother as he moves quickly towards his wife.

Chasing the two little boys Jake sweeps them up into his arms and they giggle.

Jake kisses Leo and then the baby, he speaks to her for a moment and then holds the boys up and speaks to them.

Bull smiles as the little boys take turns to hold their Mother's face and kiss her.

Jake places the boys back on the ground and taking the baby from Leo's arms he kisses her and then leans over and kisses Leo again.

Bull smiles watching Jake chatter and laugh with his family.

Placing the baby back into Leo's arms he kisses Leo and bends to talk to the boys.

Chubby little arms hug him and as he begins to walk back towards Bull he turns and waves at them laughing the little boys wave vigorously.

...

Bull searches for Jo but doesn't see her as Jake reaches him he asks " Can you take my horse for me Jakey I just need to run up to the house?'

Jake takes the reins and walks towards the yards.

Reaching the house Bull kicks off his boots and rushes inside .

"Jo where are you?" Bull calls.

" I'm in the laundry Bull." She replies.

As he reaches the door she smiles and asks " What are you doing here ?'

Inhaling he replies " I just needed a hug and I thought you might have a spare one you could give me."

Jo chuckles and says " Oh I guess I could spare one . Hang on just let be dry my hands."

As she moves from the laundry he embraces her tightly and asks " How has your morning been?'

" Not too bad actually Callum has been asleep for an hour so I've been able to get heaps done." Jo replies.

Leaning down he kisses her.

A soft sweet kiss he wants nothing more than to let her know he loves her.

Releasing her lips he asks. " If I ask Mum and Dad to mind Callum for a couple of hours tonight would you like to go to the pub for dinner?"

" Oh that would be so good Bull it's been ages since we've been out alone." Jo says smiling.

" Right I'll ring you and let you know if it's ok . I better get back we've got a full day ahead of us."Bull states.

Jo smiles .

As Bull is about to walk out the door he turns back and asks " Have I told you today how much I love you Jo?"

" You just did." Jo smiles and adds " We might come for a walk to the yards later.'

His smile is broad and he nods and disappears back to the yards.

...

As Jo finishes her housework she can't help but smile when she thinks about Bull's visit earlier.

His hugs made her feel so good, any tension that she felt just melted away and his beautiful kiss.

She touches her fingertips to her lips remembering the softness.

Sweet kisses without want or longing connected.

Everything was back to how it should be in fact it was better than it had ever been before .

She knew he still wanted her all the time but he willed himself to hug her or kiss her and just walk away and she knew it wasn't easy for him to do that and she loved him even more than she thought possible.

...

Riley and Kate's youngest boys Scott and Blake have finished school for the day and have come down to the yards to watch.

Kate has spent the last hour helping with the tagging.

Jo has walked down with Callum in the pram and is watching the last of the herd being sorted.

As the afternoon draws to a close the group have almost finished it's been a very long day and everyone is tired Georgia and Riley are pushing the last of the herd through.

In a split second things go terribly wrong one of the steers turns back and heads straight for Georgia and as she scrambles for the fence it grazes it's horn over the meaty part of her calf, she screams in pain and Riley yells and whacks the beast with the stick he has in his hand.

Terrified and angry it turns its attention on him and crushes him up against the fence .

...

No one else is close enough so Jo scales the fence grabbing the stick that Riley has dropped she yells and whistles at the beast whacking it, moving it away from Riley's lifeless form.

She yells at Georgia. " Get him out George! Get him out!"

With every ounce of strength she has Georgia begins to drag Riley under the stock yard fence.

She feels pain in her leg at every movement and she knows it's bleeding a lot because she can feel it filling up her boot.

It feels like time stands still as she slowly drags him away from the terrified beast.

Men come from all directions , two help Jo and the others relieve Georgia of her burden.

Kate is hysterical and the two little boys stunned .

Stevie grabs Kate and holds her telling her everything will be alright.

...

" Riley! Can you hear me?'Grace calls.

As he opens his eyes he's aware of pain .

Grace smiles and says " Toy boy laying down on the job again hey!"

He grins at her and says " Is Georgia alright?'

" Yes she's a got a few cuts but she'll be fine . What about you? Tell me what hurts?'Grace asks rubbing the dirt from his face.

Riley replies. " My shoulder hurts and I think my wrist is broken and I reckon possibly a rib or two. I can feel everything else so that's good. Where's Kate?'

Grace smiles and calls for Kate to come over.

Kate races and sits beside him tears streaming down her face .

He grins and says " What's all the sooking about Kate?"

Half smiling she wipes the tears from her face shrugs her shoulders and answers "I'm a girl Riley I'm supposed to do this."

He grins at her and gestures for her to come closer .

Reaching up he pulls her down and kisses her softly and whispers " I'll be alright Kate please don't cry."

Leaning back she wipes the tears and nods then wipes some more tears.

...

Alex and Matt have taken care of the wound on Georgia's leg.

Matt offers. " You'll be out of action for a few days missy that's going to be very sore and bruised for quite a while."

" Can I see Uncle Riley." Georgia asks.

" Yes he's conscious. We're just waiting on an ambulance. By what we can see it's not too bad." Alex tells her.

Georgia hobbles over to the others and smiles at Riley who is sitting up against the fence.

Riley grins and says. "There she is my hero!"

Georgia laughs and says " I had help Uncle Riley if Jo hadn't been here you might not have been so lucky."

He gestures for her to sit on the ground beside him and as she does he places his good arm around her and kisses the side of her head and whispers. " Thanks Georgie you did very well by what they've told me. If I lose a few kilo's it might be easier to drag me next time."

She whispers back " I was so scared Uncle Riley."

" Yeah me too, I thought he was going to hurt you big time George." He admits.

She nods holding back her tears.

Again he kisses her head and whispers. " Gutsy women Georgia, the world needs more gutsy women like you."

Georgia grins.

"Where's Jo?' Riley asks .

" Bull took her back up to the house she's got a couple of splinters in her hands and she was a bit shaken." Grace offers.

Riley nods .


	132. Chapter 132

Days pass and Clare and Dan marvel at baby Jackson .

He's a sweet baby but he's hungry all the time Clare feels like all she ever does is feed him.

During the night every time Clare tried to feed the baby he coughed and spluttered almost drowning in the milk as it let down.

Her milk has come in and she wakes with huge engorged breasts dripping with milk.

Dan changes the sheets on the bed while Clare showers hoping the hot water will bring relief.

Alone in the shower she cries this is so much harder than she thought it would be.

What if Dan thinks she's a failure .

...

Jo arrives on Drover's with Callum , Rose , Sally Rose ,Leo and baby Tilly.

Jake is minding the boys so the girls can come over and visit Clare and Dan and meet the newest family member.

Alex has Cody and has taken him out riding with Stevie.

Dan greets them as they come in the back door.

Offering hugs, kisses and congratulations the group moves into the kitchen.

"So how's everything going?" Rose asks.

Dan answers " Yeah good I think."

Jo asks " What do you mean you think?'

Dan looks around and the girls notice he looks embarrassed when he answers. " Her milks come in and she's really uncomfortable and teary plus the little guy is feeding all the time and when he does he sounds like he's drowning. Is that normal?'

Leo laughs and says " Sounds like you Jo!"

Jo laughs and says "I thought the same thing."

Rose says " Right how about you nick off for an hour or so and leave it up to us . We'll sort it out."

Dan smiles and says " Any help gratefully received and advice accepted as well."

Leo offers. " Sounds like the blues a bit plus we'll get her to try a few different positions to feed in and all you need to do is hug her and tell her she's doing a great job . Oh and maybe if she falls asleep take him for a drive in the car but take some expressed milk in case he wakes up and always leave a note so she knows you've got him."

Dan smiles and says . "Right so now I nick off for an hour?'

Rose says " Yes off you go.'

...

Upstairs the three girls knock and enter and find Clare a puddle .

She's shocked to see them and wiping her eyes tries to smile.

Jo hugs her first and says " Just let it go Clare don't try to be brave.'

Clare sobs onto her sister-in-laws shoulder for a few minutes and then says " I don't even know why I'm crying."

The others laugh and answers " No one ever does ."

Clare asks if they'd done it too and they all share their stories of tears for no reason.

Finally Rose offers. " I think it's just hormones or some kind of shock that does it to you. You'll be fine tomorrow Clare they say you're supposed to get them at three days but with both of mine it was more like day five or six."

Jo states. " As the boys would say well you've certainly got a great rack now Clare."

Clare looks down and say "They may look great but I'm in agony they're like rock."

Jo laughs and says " Don't you remember mine were the same every time I fed Callum I thought he was going to drown it was awful."

Clare feels a weight lift off her when she says " Oh Jo I didn't know that I thought it was just me . You know like I was doing something wrong." Again she cries.

They laugh and she does too as tears stream down her face.

Jackson begins to stir and Jo walks over and picks the little blue bundle up .

Kissing his cheek she says " Oh Clare he's beautiful and so tiny.'

Clare wipes her cheeks and says. " He's not really tiny Jo. Callum is big."

Jo walks over to Clare's bed and with one hand holding the baby she moves pillows with the other.

" Clare lay down here." Jo offers.

Clare looks at her and says " If I lay down I'll fall asleep."

Jo grins and says "Just listen to me I guarantee you'll love what I'm going to show you."

Clare lays down and Jo adjusts the pillows .

Jackson is crying waiting for a feed.

Handing Clare the baby Jo directs her what to do.

The baby suckles and Clare's feels her milk let down and even though the baby gulps as he feeds he doesn't sound like he's drowning.

After a minute Jo says "You can sit up now he'll be fine."

Jo helps and Clare sits up smiling she states " Oh Jo that is so much better how did you know to do that?"

Jo grins and says " Stevie showed me apparently she used to have trouble too but if she did this they were alright.'

Clare says " Do I have to do it on the other side too?'

" No he should be right now." Jo replies.

...

Time passes quickly and the four women laugh and joke and share stories about their initiation into motherhood, breast feeding, breast pads , breast pumps, their partners reactions to all manner of changes and even sex after a baby..

Clare is amazed at what the three women share with her and she assumes because they're sister in laws they've been a great help and support to each other.

Here she has no one her age.

Jackson fed on both sides for ages and Clare no longer feels uncomfortable.

It's the best he's ever fed and he isn't unsettled like he normally is.

Dan knocks on the door an hour later and smiles at Clare, she looks so much better than when he left her this morning.

All the girls are lounging around the room and both Rose and Leo are feeding their babies .

Callum is asleep beside Clare on the bed and Jackson is snuggled up in Jo's arms.

Dan chuckles and asks " Is this a girls only thing or can Dad's join in.

Rose laughs and says . " Daddy's are always welcome Dan first rule of parenting never discourage Dad's that want to join in."

He walks over to Clare and kisses her and asks " How are you Clare?"

She smiles and says " Oh about a million times better than before you left."

Touching her face he says softly" You've been crying."

" Yes she has all normal stuff Dan don't worry she probably won't do it again." Rose offers.

Dan sits on the floor with his back leaning up against the wall and asks " So what did I miss?"

The four look at each other and laugh when Jo says " It might be better if Clare filters it a bit before she tells you."

Dan smiles and says " Ah Secret women's business."

" Yeah something like that." Leo laughs.

Jo says " We should probably get going but I was wondering Clare if you'd like to come in to Gungellan on Monday. They have a Mother's group and we visit the health centre and then go to the pub for lunch."

Clare asks " Do you all go?'

" Yeah and Charlotte does too. It's just nice to get of the farm for awhile. We usually pick up supplies too."Leo replies.

Clare looks at Dan and he says " You look so much happier Clare after just one hour with these girls, I'd say go for it."

Clare answers " Yeah count me in then."

...

Kate helps Riley into the car .

After spending a few days in the hospital he's glad to be finally going home .

His ribs are bruised but not broken and he has torn muscles in his shoulder and a broken wrist all things considered he's come out of it all lightly.

" Stevie and Alex want us to drop by the house on the way home Riley." Kate offers.

" Oh good they've probably got some light duties for me to do." He replies.

Kate glares at him and says " You will not be doing any work for at least a month Riley."

" A month ! Kate I've been in hospital a couple of days and I thought I was going to go stir crazy." He states.

"Tough Riley you are not working." Kate says adamantly.

...


	133. Chapter 133

Tess and Nick are sitting with Bryce and Liz when Stevie and Alex arrive back from their ride with Cody.

The little boys face lights up when he sees the visitors and runs around for cuddles but eventually settles on Liz's lap.

Leaning she kisses the top of his head.

He is no relation to her but she feels the same about him as she does for all the others.

He's a tough little boy with his Grandmother's temper which is funny to watch but he also has a sweet nature which makes him so easy to love.

For some reason he's decided she's it and she takes the affection easily and returns it tenfold.

Alex and Stevie make themselves a coffee and by the time they sit with the others Cody has fallen asleep in Liz's arms.

Alex offers to take him and Liz grins and says "No Alex there is nothing more enjoyable than holding a sleeping child, he chose me to sleep on so you can keep going you've had him all afternoon."

Stevie smiles loving that Liz feels that way about the little boy.

...

"So what are you two doing over here?" Alex asks Nick and Tess.

Nick holds up a letter.

Alex asks "what's that?'

"It's from Sandra's lawyers." Nick answers.

"Haven't you checked your mail?" Tess asks.

"Not today no." Stevie offers.

Alex sits reading for a while and hands the letter to Stevie.

As she finishes reading Stevie raises her eyebrows and says "Well I wasn't expecting that.'

"No neither were we." Nick offers.

"Why would Sandra pass on that money if Harry left it too her then it's hers." Stevie states.

"I'd say she feels guilty about having it." Nick says.

Tess asks "What do you think we should do?"

Alex looks at Stevie and says "Same as we did last time Beautiful?"

She smiles and says "Yes I think so if the others agree."

"What do you mean last time?" Nick asks.

Alex looks at Stevie and begins. "Fiona's family gave Stevie a million dollars supposedly for damages from Fiona's will."

Stevie says "Alex they left it to you not me."

"Anyway we set up a scholarship with part of it for young single Mother's to help finish their education and donated the rest to Beyond Blue." Alex offers.

Tess is amazed and asks "You gave away a million dollars."

Bryce smiles and says "Yes they did I helped set it all up."

"Tess do we look like we need any more money? Neither Stevie nor I wanted anything to do with it and they wouldn't take it back." Alex says.

Nick says. "Alex is right Tess we have all the money we need and I'd be more than happy to donate to charity. It wouldn't feel right spending it on ourselves."

"Same charities or different ones?" Stevie asks.

"Do something in Harry's name." Nick offers.

"Like what?' Alex asks.

Tess muses "Free anger management classes."

Nick and Alex look at her and she says. "Sorry that was out of line."

"No it wasn't Tess I think that's a great idea. We should either find a group that deals with angry young men or we should set up something to help young men that have had a rough start in life." Alex offers.

Stevie says "We could incorporate the training year into it. We'd have to make sure we got the right boys though."

Liz asks "Do you really want to do that?'

Nick grins and says "Yeah I think we do."

"Has anyone heard from the police about the crosses at our doors?" Stevie asks.

Tess replies. "It was Sandra she confessed to making them and putting them there but apparently they weren't supposed to be seen as a negative. She's discovered religion and she did it to make peace with Harry and Kilarney there was one on his grave too."

Stevie shivers and asks "I find that a bit creepy or is it just me?"

Tess replies "No it sent shivers up my spine and not in a nice way."

"Sandra was always a bit odd though so it doesn't surprise me!" Alex offers as he finishes the last of his coffee.

Nick says "Ok so I'll do a bit of research into charities geared for young men."

The others agree and they change subjects over to the upcoming sales.

...

Pulling up out the front of Kilarney, Riley climbs from the car as Kate hovers and fusses around him.

Grabbing her arm gently he says "Kate it's just a broken wrist you don't have to fuss ok."

Smiling at him she nods.

"Hello." Kate calls as they walk in the back door.

"In the dining room Kate." Alex replies.

Walking through they find Alex, Stevie, Tess, Nick, Bryce and Liz with Cody asleep on her lap.

...

As Riley enters Stevie and Tess hug him, Nick, Alex and Bryce shake his hand.

Liz offers hello but remains seated with Cody cradled in her lap.

Stevie moves off and brings back more tea and coffee and the group sits chatting.

"Hello!" Rose calls moving through the house followed by the other girls.

"In the dining room Rose." Nick calls.

The noise level lifts considerably but Cody sleeps on.

Babies are passed around and kisses and hugs given.

When Jo gets to Riley, he stands and hugs her and says "Ah finally my other hero. I hear I owe you big time Jo. Thank you for being so gutsy."

Jo smiles and says "I didn't even have time to think about what I was doing Riley. Truth be told I should have yelled for the men."

Riley chuckles and says "No it's not in you to stand back and let the men take control, you could have been a Drover's girl easily Jo and you'd be in good company."

Tess and Stevie pat each other on the back and flex their muscles and clown around.

Riley grins at them.

Jo asks "So how are the ribs?'

Riley lifts his shirt and shows all the bruising.

Jo says "Oh wow you've got great abs."

Alex quips "Oi bruising Jo nothing else."

Everyone laughs.

...

Half an hour later the girls have left and Liz and Bryce have headed out for a walk.

Alex says "How are you Riley?'

"Yeah not too bad Alex all things considered I think I was very lucky." Riley replies.

Alex looks at him and says "Right. Listen we figured you'd need a week off so we've got your new roster for you."

Riley nods and says "I'm going stir crazy already."

Kate looks at Alex and Nick and says "He's not going to work until that plaster comes off Alex."

Alex says." I understand your concern Kate but we can't afford to have him sitting around doing nothing."

Alex hands the roster to Riley and he stands looking at it and a smile sweeps across his face.

Kate is really angry and says "Alex, Nick you can't be serious he's got a broken wrist."

"Kate look at the roster." Riley says.

Taking it from him, she stands deep in thought and then grinning says "I'm so sorry I thought you wanted him to work with the horses."

...

"We knew you'd go crazy so we've teamed you up with Kate, shifted her schooling of the boys over to Stevie and I. The two of you fly out next Monday first to the sales in Melbourne and then you've got two days there for yourselves then you fly into Coffs Harbour for three days grab your hire car and head out to a big Quarter horse show on the out skirts of Sydney and then we want you to attend another one in Sydney at the showgrounds."Alex says.

Nick offers "I was going to go but as you've got a bung arm we thought you can do this as well as me, possibly better and Kate can be your chauffer and you can have a little holiday as well."

Kate asks "Why are we flying into Coffs Harbour why not Sydney?"

Nick answers. "Well we thought it's a nice drive down the coast and we had to figure out what to do with you in between sales so you'll have a mini holiday."

Kate grins and hits Riley and says "Gee if I'd known we'd get a holiday I would have broken your wrist months ago."

"Yeah thanks Kate for letting me know how much you value me!" Riley says grinning at her.

"Well I know you're worth the price of a ten day fly drive holiday Riley!" Kate quips.

Everyone tries to look serious but they fail and laugh at Riley.


	134. Chapter 134

Jarrod and Penny are sitting on the veranda on Drover's discussing issues of concern.

"You don't understand Dad Mason asked me to move in with him and I'm not sure what to do?"Penny states.

Jarrod offers. "Penny you've only been with him for a few months if you don't feel like you can commit to him then don't."

She looks at him and says "Dad you've misunderstood it's not the commitment I'm worried about, well it is I suppose but not what you're thinking. I'm in love with him Dad and I couldn't think of anything nicer than waking up with him and sharing my life with him but..."

Jarrod watches as his daughter searches for the right words.

He smiles and slides his arm around her shoulders and says "Take your time Penn and the words will come."

They sit together for a few minutes in silence.

"Mum wanted me to go to university and I'm not sure if that's what I want. Mum always said if you live with a guy he's got his cake and he can eat it too why would he want to get married." Penny muses.

Jarrod looks at her and laughing says "Is that what this has been all about?"

Penny frowns at her father and says "It's not funny Dad."

Jarrod smiles and says "I thought you were afraid of commitment because you've watched me grieving for your Mother and I thought Mason was influencing you about Uni."

"No and definitely no. Mason and I have discussed this and he said I have to do what is right for me and if he's included in that he'll be thrilled but ultimately I have to do what's right for me or otherwise I'll never be happy. I have to make my choices without bringing him into it. Dad until I make that choice I can't move forward."

He smiles and says "When did you get so smart?'

"If I'm so smart why am I stuck?" She replies.

"I've got some news for you to think about?" Jarrod states.

Penny smiles and says "You and Regan."

Jarrod looks shocked and says "How did you know about that?"

Penny grins and says "Georgia's my best friend Dad and she lives with your girlfriend!"

Jarrod asks "So you're ok about it?"

She hugs him and says "I'm thrilled for you Dad and it gives me one less thing to worry about. I don't really know Regan very well but Georgia thinks the world of her so all I can say is good on you Dad!"

He hugs her and says "We're moving forward Penn finally we're moving forward. I'll tell you something Penny whatever you decide Mum will be happy with, she always said you had great decision making skills. Go with your heart Penny and everything else will fall into place."

She looks at him and says "At this point in time my heart wants Mason Dad but what if I'm wrong?'

Jarrod smiles and says "Life is about the journey Penny not the destination. Enjoy the journey."

She smiles at him and says "Want to go to the pub for dinner just me and you?"

Looking at her he smiles and answers. "Regan booked a table for us tonight already. I'll ring and cancel I'm sure she won't mind."

Penny tries to talk him out of it but he picks up his phone and dials.

...

Riley, Kate, Tess and Nick are just leaving as Regan arrives back.

Stepping from her car she answers her phone.

"Hello, Hi." She says smiling but the smile disappears. "Oh no that's fine. No we can go another night. Yes Bye."

Stevie and Alex are sitting on the veranda as Regan walks towards them.

"What time are you going out tonight Regan?" Alex asks.

"I'm not." She replies and continues walking.

"Regan!" Stevie calls as she rises to follow.

Regan is about to head upstairs when Stevie calls again "Regan what's the matter."

Turning Regan replies "I booked a table for us at the pub and Jarrod just rang and cancelled."

Stevie asks "Is he sick or something?"

"No Penny asked him if he'd like to go with him so he cancelled me." Regan answers.

"So are you angry, hurt or what?" Stevie asks.

"A bit of both I think. Not that going out with his daughter is a problem I get that it's just how quickly he dumped me." Regan states.

Stevie is about to ask another question when Regan's phone starts ringing.

"Hello! Oh hello... No that's fine... Oh really." Regan laughs.

"Yes I was a bit... Yes that too." Again she laughs then says "Yes that's sounds lovely. Ok bye."

Hanging up her phone she looks at Stevie and says "That was Penny apparently she's just chewed Jarrod's ear off for cancelling. She apologized because he's a little old and rusty at dating. She wondered if I'd mind if she joined us for dinner because she'd like to get to know me better."

Stevie grins and says "She's a sweetheart Regan you'll like her a lot."

Regan smiles and continues upstairs.

...

A few days have passed and Liz and Bryce are nearing the end of their stay on Kilarney.

After having breakfast with Stevie and Alex they have spent a few hours in the garden which Liz loves as so many of the plants she planted are still there and as they work she tells Bryce about who gave her the plant or where she bought them from.

Many are plants the boys gave her over the years and she delights in telling whoever will listen their origins.

"Must be time for a cup of tea Liz?" Bryce offers.

Smiling she dusts off her hands and replies "Yes and a rest."

...

"Stevie wake up." Alex whispers kissing her bare shoulder.

Smiling he watches as she stretches, yawns, blinks and looks at him.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"Almost ten they'll be back inside soon we'd better get up." He answers as he walks into the bathroom.

Stretching again she flips the doona back and wanders into the bathroom.

Flicking the shower on she jumps under the spray careful not to wet her hair.

...

Bryce has the cups and biscuits out when Liz returns to the kitchen.

"Are they up there?" He asks.

Grinning she replies "The showers running."

Bryce grins and says "Just as well he doesn't hang his hat on the door Liz there would be a hole worn in it by now."

She grins at him but pretends to be cross and growls "Bryce stop that."

...

Hearing Bryce and Liz in the kitchen, Stevie and Alex enter the office and then walk into the kitchen so it appears that's where they've come from.

Stevie places a manila folder on the bench and continues in to join Bryce and Liz.

"The kettles just boiled if you'd like a cup." Liz offers.

Alex walks over to the table and exclaims "Oh Mum you've made Anzac biscuits! Stevie you have to have some of these they are the best."

Liz smiles broadly.

Stevie walks over to him and is about to take a biscuit when he grabs her and says "On second thought just have a bite of mine."

She laughs and says "I think I can eat one of my own Alex."

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about once you get a taste for them I won't get as many.' He says holding his biscuit up for her to bite.

She gets the giggles as she tries to bite the biscuit and he keeps moving it away.

Bryce and Liz laugh too.

Looking at him she quips "Fine I won't eat your biscuits."

As he's about to release her she adds. "It's difficult to find energy when you're malnourished."

He gets a sweet look on his face, grins and offers his biscuit.

She takes a small bite.

He kisses her and walks back over to pour their coffees.

...

Sitting at the table Alex begins "Stevie and me wanted to talk to the two of you about something."

Stevie rises and grabs the manila folder and sits back down.

Alex begins. "Stevie and I have been talking and we've noticed each time you come to visit you're staying longer and longer."

Liz looks shocked "Oh we didn't mean to out stay our welcome Alex."

Stevie laughs and says "That's not what he's trying to say Liz."

Alex smiles and says "No Mum just listen for a minute. We've noticed that when you're only here a few days you look exhausted when you leave because you're running around trying to catch up with everyone but this time you both look very relaxed so we thought we'd like to build a stone cottage so you can live here."

Stevie opens the folder and passes them the brochures they've downloaded of beautiful sandstone homes.

Bryce is speechless and Liz gets very teary.

Alex looks at Stevie and says "We'll understand if you don't want to."

Liz looks at them and says "Wouldn't we get in the way?"

Alex laughs and says "We argued about that."

"Alex!" Stevie growls.

He grins and says "Stevie wanted you to move in here with us and I wasn't keen on that idea."

"Alex you don't need to say that." Stevie says frowning.

Bryce smiles at her and says "Yes he does Stephanie it's his home."

"We can have it ready for you to move into just before Georgia gets married but we'd need to know by the end of next week. So have a talk about it and have a look at the brochures Stevie downloaded and let us know what you think." Alex says.

Stevie says "I really like this one it's three bedrooms , a study and two bathrooms and large open plan lounge , kitchen ,dining. If you go online you can see some of the finishes that they do colour schemes and fixtures."

Liz asks "Where would you put it?'

Alex looks at Stevie and says "We argued about that too."

"Alex!" Stevie growls then adds "You're Mum and Dad don't need to know that. You'll make them feel unwanted."

Alex laughs and says "I wanted to put the house further over that way but Stevie made me see sense when she suggested in a few years time as you age it would be better if you were closer to the main house so we can check on you and we're not too far away for you to walk over here. So we'd put you just over there."

Bryce chuckles and says "You've really thought about this haven't you?''

Stevie looks at him and replies "Well it's a big step for all of us."

"Anyway Stevie and I have some work to do and you need to have a chat about all of this so we'll see you around lunchtime." Alex says grabbing Stevie by the arm.

Alex strides towards the door hanging onto Stevie she does a hop, step and a jump turns and calls. "Google the site Bryce and show Liz."

And they're gone.

...

Outside Stevie wrenches her arm out of Alex's grip and growls "What do you think you're doing Alex?"

Grinning he says "You can talk all you like about it Stevie after they have a chance to have a look at it all and talk about it."

"Well what work are we going to do?'" She asks frowning.

Smiling he says "We could go down to the hay shed and see if it needs tidying up."

Grinning she walks off and says "Well I only had a mouthful of one biscuit so my energy levels are too low."

Glances back over her shoulder she laughs as he starts to run after her.

She squeals as she zig zags backwards and forwards trying to avoid him.

Grabbing her they fall onto the grass.

He pushes her onto her back and holds her hands above her head and says "Now what are you going to do?'

...

Bryce has heard the squeal and walked over to window and called for Liz to join him.

Both stand smiling watching as Stevie runs and tries to dodge Alex.

Once they've watched him pin her and kiss her once they move back over to the table and the brochures.

"Well if we lived here there'd always be entertainment with those two." Bryce offers.

Liz sits with her elbows on the table and her chin resting on her hands deep in thought.

Inhaling she asks "Have you ever been so wrong about something that even years later you're still astounded by your own stupidity Bryce."

He chuckles and says "The question is would I own up to it?'

She smiles at him and says "I look at Tess, Nick, Stevie and Alex and they act like they're still in their twenties. The affection and love between them as partners and as In- laws is just so beautiful to be around and I was so certain that neither girl was right for my boys. Just now watching Stevie and Alex makes me feel so good inside. She's flirts with him constantly and he's the same with her and its funny and sweet to listen too. I never thought anyone could love him as much as I do."

Bryce smiles and adds "Yes and anyone that didn't know Marcus and Nick weren't blood relatives would never know they weren't brothers. You've raised remarkable men Liz."

"I'd like to take the credit Bryce but they are who they are in spite of what Harry and I inflicted on them. Although I think the men they are today has a great deal to do with the women they married." Liz states.

Bryce has walked back over to the window and calls to Liz.

...

Alex is leaning over Stevie and she's finally caught her breath after being chased.

"I could do whatever I want to do know cowgirl." Alex teases.

She giggles and says "So could I!"

Smiling at her he asks. "How?"

"Come here." She whispers.

As he leans down she lifts her head to kiss him.

Once she starts he lets go of her arms and moves his hand to cradle her head pulling her into his kiss.

She runs her across his back and feeling his shirt untucked runs her hand onto his bare skin and deepens the kiss.

She moves back and whispers. "Alex."

"Mmm." He sighs nuzzling into her neck.

"Can we go for a ride somewhere private?" She whispers.

He stands quickly and says "Yep where do you want to go?'

Standing she grins and says "Um no changed my mind."

"Hey?" He questions.

"Told you I could get what I want." She grins.

He laughs and says. "That's cheating Stevie!"

She hugs him and says "We'd better get some work done Alex."

"Yeah all right. Let's go and work that new mare." He offers.

As they wander off to the stables.

Liz and Bryce sit back down to look at the brochures.

...


	135. Chapter 135

In springtime the family work long hard hours as everything needs to be done yesterday.

Lambing and calving are in full swing and the nightly checks for animals having birthing difficulties form the rhythm of their nights.

Liz and Bryce's cottage is almost finished and only the painting is to be done.

Charlotte, Rose and Penny are fully organized for Georgia's hen's night and the invitations have been sent.

They've chosen Drover's and will all sleep over as they've decided on a pyjama party theme.

Georgia wanted a relaxed atmosphere and you can't get any more relaxed than that.

...

Alex is fencing with Marcus over on Wilgul and they're waiting for Nick and Matt to bring more wire.

"So have you got your Father of the bride speech ready Alex?" Marcus asks.

Alex inhales and says "I can't believe she's getting married Marcus. It's the end of an era for Stevie and I."

Marcus looks at his brother thoughtfully and says "She's your baby Alex so I guess that must make it harder too."

Alex doesn't answer initially then offers. "It's all gone by too quickly Marcus. I could just about pin point every milestone in her life."

He stops inhales and says. "Remember her pink boots."

Marcus laughs and says "She had lots of pink boots over the years Alex but I'm guessing you mean the ones she tossed the tantrum for."

Alex smiles and says "She could be so naughty sometimes and that temper of hers Wow but she was so damn cute with those beautiful big eyes and her gorgeous red curls. She'd just look at me and I wanted to give her anything she asked for just so I could make her happy."

Marcus laughs and answers "Stevie was about the only one that did say no to her."

Alex grins and says "Just as well she did though Marcus because if it had been up to me she'd be a spoiled brat. I have always loved watching them together. I remember just before the pink boot incident, I'd twisted my ankle badly and couldn't work so I stayed home with the children it was freezing and raining and the children and I were lying around by the fire Georgia was probably about three or four. Stevie had been out in the freezing cold working and arrived home had a hot bath and joined us. Stevie and Georgia used to have these lovely little conversations and they'd say why they loved each other. They were whispering to each other but I heard Georgia say I love you Mummy because you're pretty and you ride horses fast and Stevie said I love you Bub because you are so very sweet and you give the best hugs in the whole world. Or we'd be out somewhere and I'd feel a tug on the leg of my jeans and I'd look down and she'd be standing there waiting for me to pick her up."

He stops for a moment and Marcus waits to see if there is more to the story.

Alex continues. "I'd pick up and she'd brush the curls from her face, if she really wanted my attention or if she was saying something sweet she'd put one of her chubby little hands on either side of my face and chatter away or kiss me. She was so damn cute Marcus."

Marcus hears Alex's voice catch and thinks to himself his brother is really going to struggle giving his daughter away.

"Well she's the imagine of her Mother so it goes without saying she'd grab you heart." Marcus offers.

Alex shakes his head and replies "No it wasn't just that mate. I love Rose like she is my own but she was a teenager by the time she came into my life but with Georgia I there when she came into the world and... I don't know ...maybe ...its sounds stupid but I've always been her hero and I didn't have to do anything to be that ...you know I was just her Dad."

Marcus nods his head understanding what Alex is trying to say.

Alex continues to work without saying anything more.

...

Changing the subject Marcus asks about Lincoln's Bucks night.

Alex smiles and says "Should be a good night Marcus. I'm looking forward to a night with just the boys."

Walking over to get a drink and turning back to Marcus, Alex asks. "How's everything going with Mason?"

Marcus smiles and says "You know it's the weirdest relationship I've ever had Alex. I feel like I have known him forever and he has just slid into our family like he's always been there. Grace loves him and the girls! Well if anyone hurt him Meggy would tackle them to the ground."

Alex laughs and replies "Yeah the first night he arrived here she hugged him and we all said if he got passed her he was in, cause she'd fight for him."

Marcus offers. "Then there is Penny. She's a sweet girl and our girls have taken her in like she's along lost sister which is lovely."

Alex nods and says. "That's great mate, I'm glad to hear it's going so well. What about John and Gemma?"

Marcus chuckles and says "Apparently things are going very well by all reports. They'll be home from school at the end of the week so you'll be able to judge for yourself."

"What about Stella and Keira have they got boyfriends?" Alex asks.

Marcus laughs and says "Both are bringing friends to the wedding and Keira is also bringing a friend for Adam. "

Alex laughs and says "A bit of match making hey!"

Marcus says "Her name is Jade, she's a nurse, pretty but a bit shy and she lives in the unit beside the girls. She grew up on a farm and she loves horse riding. Keira reckons they're a match made in heaven."

Alex grins and says "Keep your fingers crossed for him Marcus. It would be great to see him happy with a nice girl; the last one was a disaster.'

Marcus laughs and quips. "Maybe we should introduce Jade to the family before Adam so we can all decide if we like her first."

"Yeah.' Alex chuckles.

Nick and Matt arrive back and the conversation changes to fencing.

...

Alex's phone is ringing and glancing at the screen he smiles he answers. "Hello did you miss me already."

He chuckles and says" I think I could do that for you. Yeah."

Again he laughs glances at the other men and walks out of hearing distance.

Nick quips " Obscene phone call no doubt."

Matt and Marcus laugh.

Alex walks back over to them and says "I've got to get going guys."

Nick says "You've only been here for two hours mate can't she wait until you get home."

Alex's smile broadens and says "Ken and Jean are arriving a few hours earlier and Stevie rang to ask if I'd like to drive to the airport with her that's all mate."

"Right." Nick answers.

Alex grins at him and asks "Stevie wanted to know if you'd like to come over tonight for a BBQ and meet Ken and Jean. She thought if they get to meet all of you they'll feel more comfortable at the wedding."

Nick, Marcus and Matt agree to ring Alex at lunchtime after they've spoken to the girls and let them know if they can make it.

...

Georgia and Penny are sitting on the tailgate of the Ute waiting for Stevie and Jodie outside the truck stop, when a twin cab Ute pulls in with two strangers in it.

Penny isn't as familiar with the area but Georgia knows everyone in the district and these two are definitely strangers.

"G'Day." They both offer to the girls.

"Hello." Georgia replies.

"Hi." Penny offers.

One of the men starts putting fuel in the car and the other one keeps looking back over at the girls, they chat to each other and then one leans on the side of the car and grinning says to Georgia. "You've got beautiful hair."

Georgia looks at him and says. "Thanks."

Penny says under her breath "George he's old enough to be your Father."

Georgia discreetly elbows her.

"So do you live around here?" He asks.

Georgia grins and replies. "I might."

His smile broadens and he says "Your Mother must be beautiful!'

"My Father thinks so." Georgia quips.

Quietly he chuckles and says "Yes I'm sure he does."

The other guy has finished fuelling the car and walks over to the other one and says "Come on and I'll shout you a burger."

"Hang on I'm just having a chat to...?" The stranger questions.

Georgia grins and says. "Georgia."

"I thought so." He replies then looking at the other guy says "I'm having a chat to Georgia Ryan."

...

"How do you know my name?" She asks shocked.

Holding out his hand he says "I'm Kane Morgan I used to date your Mother and this is my brother Luke. We haven't seen you since you were a little baby."

Luke holds out his hand and Georgia shakes it and says "You dated Aunty Jodie."

Penny is bemused watching Georgia speaking with the men neither looks like the sort of man Jodie or Stevie belong with.

Luke says." You're the image of your Mother."

" Thanks " Georgia replies.

They stand chatting for a moment and both men ask about the health of an assortment of people.

Beginning to move off Kane says " Lovely to meet you again Georgia tell Mum and Dad the Morgan boys said hello."

Stevie voice quips "You could drive the extra kilometres and say hello yourselves."

Turning they spot Jodie and Stevie.

Kane and Luke smile and greet the two women.

...

Stevie introduces Luke and Kane to Penny and Georgia.

"What are you doing here?" Stevie asks.

Luke replies "Clare's brother lives a few hours from here and we've been staying up there pig shooting for a week."

" How is Clare?" Stevie asks.

" Yeah she great thanks Stevie." Luke replies.

Stevie looks straight at Kane and says " Are yiou still with Sarah?"

Kane smiles and holding up his left hand replies " Yes I even got married Stevie."

Stevie laughs.

Jodie asks. "So are you driving straight through today?"

Kane replies "No we thought we'd stop a couple of hours down the track and then be home tomorrow around lunchtime."

Stevie says " Listen we have to get going Alex and I have friends flying in later today but if you'd like a beer and a BBQ come out to Kilarney later and join us ."

Luke says "What time?'

Stevie replies" Any time after five o'clock."

Kane looks at him and says" Don't you think we should ring home first before you go making plans Luke?"

Stevie laughs and says "Ha Kane the responsible brother!"

Luke chuckles and says "No he's just under the thumb more than me."

Stevie and Jodie laugh.

Stevie says "We've got to go; you know where we live if you turn up great if not we'll see you around."

...

As the girls drive home Penny and Georgia are full of questions.

Penny says "I'm baffled Stevie. Kane does not seem like your type."

Stevie chuckles and says "How could you know what my type is?'

Penny says "Well I know Dad and I know Alex and Kane doesn't seem to be like them."

Jodie laughs.

Stevie glances at her and warns "Jodie."

Georgia hears the exchange and says "Come on Aunty Jodie why'd you laugh."

Jodie turns around and says "Stevie always went for the bad boys."

"Jodie." Stevie growls.

"Dad wasn't a bad boy? Was he Mum?'Georgia asks.

At the same time Penny asks "Dad's pretty quiet never does anything out of the ordinary."

In the driver's seat Stevie grins but steadies her voice and says "Enough girls I don't want to talk about any of this, subject closed.

In the back seat Georgia grabs a pen and a piece of paper out of her bag and writes.

_**There's a lot more to this story, come over tonight because they'll all be having a few beers and we'll pump them for information**_.

Grinning Penny nods.

...

Nick and Matt have arrived back on Drover's and Jodie and Penny pull in behind them.

"How'd the fencing go?" Jodie asks.

"Yeah all done we took a bit longer because Alex had to go and pick up Ken and Jean."Matt replies.

"Stevie wanted to know if we'd all like to come over for a BBQ tonight and meet them." Jodie asks both men.

"Yeah Alex asked us too." Nick offers.

"Hey you'll never guess who we saw in town?' Jodie says grinning.

Both men shrug and she says "Luke and Kane Morgan."

"How'd Stevie cope with that?' Nick asks.

Jodie laughs and says. "Cool as a cucumber."

Nick quips "Unlike the last time they met."

Jodie chuckles "Yeah she didn't slap his face this time."

They all laugh and continue inside.

Penny veers off to the shearer's quarters and grabbing her phone rings Georgia.

...

Kicking off his boots outside Bull walks in expecting to be greeted by Callum and Jo.

Smiling he finds Jo asleep on the couch and kneeling beside her leans over and gently kisses her.

She wakes in fright then laughs and says "You frightened me!"

He grins and says "Did you have a busy day?"

She inhales and replies "No I've been asleep most of the day. Kate took Callum so I could rest."

"You should have called me Jo I would have come back to the house if you were sick." Bull says softly concern washing over his face.

"Well technically I'm not sick." She replies.

"But it's not like you to be so tired." He states.

Bull watches as she smiles broadly and touching his face replies "It is when I'm pregnant."

She isn't expecting him to react the way he does.

He looks at her for a moment and then slides his arm under her and leans over and hugs her but doesn't say a word.

Hugging him back she asks "Bull are you happy about this?"

Again he doesn't say a word but she feels him embrace her more but ever so gently.

Pushing his head up with her hand she says "Bull?"

"Oh Bull!" She whispers when she notices his eyes are glassy.

He smiles and kisses her but doesn't speak.

Moments pass and they just hug.

Eventually he whispers. "Jo I love you so much..."

"I know." She answers then asks "So I take it you're happy about this."

"Happy doesn't even come close to how I feel." He tells her.

"I think I'm about eight weeks." She tells him.

"So does Aunty Kate know?' Bull asks.

Shaking her head she replies "No, she just took Callum because I was falling asleep sitting having coffee with her this morning."

"We're supposed to go to Mum and Dad's tonight I'll tell them we won't be there." He offers.

Standing she replies "No you won't I've had a lovely sleep, I've got loads of energy now and Kate won't be back with Callum for an hour so we've got time."

"Time for what?" He asks.

She grins at him and he smiles broadly and says "Right."

Leaning to kiss her, he quips "Didn't think you could make me any happier today and you just did."

She laughs.


	136. Chapter 136

Later in the evening everyone has gathered on Kilarney to meet Jean and Ken.

Alex and the boys have dragged several fire drums out as the evenings are still cool.

Jean and Ken have had a fabulous afternoon touring some of the property and meeting Alex and Stevie's children and grandchildren.

Ken states " It's funny you know Alex I feel like I know you're entire family just from the phone calls and emails we've exchanged over the years but it's so nice to meet them in person."

Alex grins and says" You've done a great job at remembering all of their names that's for sure."

"So do we get the full tour tomorrow Alex." Ken asks.

"Yes Stevie and I will take you around all of the properties tomorrow."Alex replies.

"Well Jean and I love what we've seen so far Alex." Ken replies.

"Thanks Ken we're all very proud of what we've achieved." Alex answers.

...

Nick is standing holding Jackson while Clare finishes her meal.

Alex walks over to him and says "Righto you've had him long enough hand him over."

Nick laughs and replies "No I only just got him.'

Alex leans over and talks to the little boy and makes funny faces and silly noises at him the baby chuckles and makes an attempt at noise.

Alex says "See he's saying Grandpa's boring I want to go to Uncle Alex."

"No he's not don't you understand baby talk? He's laughing at you and saying Grandpa what in the hell is that?"Nick replies.

Clare scolds. "Hey you two that's not very nice."

Nick and Alex laugh.

Clare grins at them.

Rose joins them with Sally Rose in her arms and begins to chat to Clare.

Alex takes the little girl from her and kissing her hugs her tightly.

She snuggles into his chest as he stands talking to Nick and within a few minutes is fast asleep.

"She's asleep Alex you're obviously a boring person." Nick says grinning at his brother.

"No Nickolas its called contentment she feels safe and protected with me." Alex chuckles.

Nick shakes his head and says "You've always got an answer don't you?"

...

Kane and Luke pull up and climbing from the car follow the noise and find the family out the back.

Tess spots them and walks over and greets them.

She stands chatting to them for awhile and then Jodie joins them.

"We didn't know what to bring so we just grabbed beer and red wine. I remembered you liked red wine." Luke tells Jodie.

"Thanks Luke but you really didn't have to bring anything I should have said that."Jodie replies.

"We didn't want to come empty handed." Kane offers.

...

Bull, Jake, Harrison, Nick and Alex are talking about what has to be finished on Drover's before the wedding when Kane and Luke walk up to them.

Sally Rose is asleep in Alex's arms and Nick still has Jackson and he's nodded off as well.

Kane grins and says "G'day Alex! Nick."

Alex and Nick shake the Morgan's hands and exchange greetings.

Kane quips "So who are these little cuties?"

Alex smiles and says "Well this one's my granddaughter Sally Rose and the little fella Nick's holding is his grandson Jackson."

Kane looks surprised and asks "What you're both grandfathers?"

Nick laughs and says "Several times over yes."

Rose has rejoined the group and says hello to Kane and Luke and then says. "I'll take her Dad."

Alex smiles and gently hands the sleeping child back to her Mother.

Rose says "Cody's asleep so I'll lay her down with him until we're ready to leave."

...

After she walks off Alex introduces Kane and Luke to everyone else in the group.

Both men are surprised by how tall Bull and Jake are and quickly tell them about how small they were the last time they saw them.

Bull quips "I remember one of you got married on the beach."

Luke grins and says "That was me."

Bull smiles.

Alex feels a tugging on his jeans and looking down he smiles and picks Hudson up. "G'day mate how's Grandpa's boy?"

Kane says "Another one?'

Alex doesn't answer because he's looking down and grinning again.

Bending he picks up Archer.

Kane says." Twins!"

Smiling Jake says "They're mine."

Stevie joins them with Callum in her arms and Bull says "And that one's mine."

Laughing Kane says "How many grandchildren do you have Alex."

"Six" Alex replies.

"And a half." Bull adds smiling.

Stevie's smile is broad as she asks "And a half?'

"Jo's pregnant." Bull states smiling.

Hugs and congratulations are given and Jo has joined them and more hugs and kisses are given.

...

The evening rolls along as usual with everyone laughing lots and enjoying each other's company.

Ken and Jean are made to feel very much at home but struggle a bit understanding what's being said as they all talk quickly and as the night wears on more alcohol is consumed and they appear to talk even faster.

But the atmosphere is very relaxed and they enjoy themselves immensely.

Georgia and Penny have been on the hunt for more information about the story they heard earlier today.

Between them they've spoken to Jodie, Stevie, Kate, Nick, Kane and Alex and have stirred things up considerably although neither has any idea that they have.

...

Stevie is standing talking with Kane, Marcus, Bull, Mason, Penny, Georgia, Nick, Tess and Jodie.

Kane is telling a story about a fight he'd had with Stevie years before and how he'd kept trying to put his arm around her and she kept pushing him away.

As he puts his arm around her she feels awkward and uncomfortable even though she's just a prop in a story, she pushes his arm down a couple of times as the story guides.

The others laugh as he continues with the story.

...

Alex is talking with Jessie, Jack, Clare, Dan, Ken and Jean and is distracted by what he sees.

Stevie is obviously uncomfortable and Kane is putting his arm around her.

Alex feels anger rise within him and he excuses himself to join the other group.

As he arrives Kane again puts his arm around Stevie and Alex says "Kane she doesn't want you to do that. You're making her uncomfortable."

Kane has had a few beers and doesn't realize Alex is serious and replies "She'll be right Alex it's just a bit of fun.

Alex takes one step and swings connecting with Kane's jaw and says "I said she doesn't want you to touch her."

Everyone scatters as Stevie yells. "Alex no!"

Kane stumbles backwards and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand looks and sees blood.

"Right." Is all he says as he runs hurling himself at Alex.

Several punches are thrown and connect by both men before the other men present manage to pull them apart and try to talk sense into them.

Alex is full of rage.

His children in particular are shocked at the aggression in him.

Georgia feels her body shaking and tears prick her eyes.

Stevie rounds on him and yells. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?'

"Protecting you!" He yells.

"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself!" She reminds him.

Breathing heavily he yells back "He was touching you."

"He was telling a story Alex about a fight we had years ago. Anyway he only had his hand on my shoulder."She yells.

"He shouldn't be touching you."Alex snarls as he moves to push past her.

All the men are ready to tackle him if he goes at Kane again.

Stevie puts her hand up onto his chest and growls "Don't you dare Alex! Don't you bloody dare!"

He stops and looks down at her.

Shaking her head at him she states. "You've ruined our night Alex what's wrong with you. Fighting at your age it's disgraceful."

He stands for a second looking at her and asks. "Tell me you weren't uncomfortable with him mauling you?"

Everyone standing around is listening to every word they've said.

"Not here Alex." She growls.

Gritting his teeth he snarls "You were uncomfortable Stevie I could see it from across the yard. He shouldn't have done that and I'm not sorry I hit him."

Turning he walks away.


	137. Chapter 137

Bull and Jake try to get everything back to normal.

Kane says "Stevie I'm so sorry why didn't you say something."

She looks at him and says "It was just a story Kane there was no harm in it."

"Yeah well you should have said something I didn't mean anything by it Stevie. I'm happily married really I am!"Kane offers.

"I'm sorry he reacted that way Kane he's not normally a jealous person I honestly don't know what got into him." Stevie says.

Luke has seen what went on and stands listening to Kane and Stevie along with the rest of the small crowd gathered.

"Stevie we'll get going I'm sorry we shouldn't have come." Luke offers.

Stevie feels awful too, not only for the Morgan's but for the embarrassing situation Ken and Jean have witnessed let alone everyone else.

Kane apologizes to everyone nearby and Stevie walks them out to their car.

...

Bull walks back over to Mason, Penny and Jake and says "Jakey we'd better look for the Old man see if he's alright."

Mason offers to help.

Penny excuses herself and wanders over to Georgia.

"Are you alright Georgia?" Penny asks.

"I think we caused this Penny!" Georgia states.

"How?" Penny asks.

Georgia looks at her and says "I was talking to Dad earlier, you know fishing for information and when I asked about Mum and Kane he got really defensive.."

Penny looks guilty and says. "I was asking Kane about when they dated and that's when he started telling the story about their fight."

"I've never seen a fight like that before Georgia it was really scary."Penny offers.

"Imagine what Dad would have been like when he was younger? Uncle Nick told me Dad was always getting into fights when he was a young man."Georgia offers.

Penny offers. "He was expelled from school for fighting."

Georgia looks shocked and asks "Really? I didn't know that."

Penny replies "I was chatting to Jodie and she said he was expelled from two different schools and both were for fighting."

Georgia is amazed at what Penny offers.

...

Jake heads in one direction Bull in another and Mason skirts around the house perimeter.

Bull spots his Father leaning on the post and rail fence.

Mason spots him too but arrives from a different angle.

Bull walks up and leans on the fence.

Mason is unsure of what to do so he does the same but on the other side of Alex.

"Are you alright Dad?" Bull asks.

"Go away Alexander." Alex states.

Bull tenses at the sound of his Fathers voice and the fact he called him Alexander.

Reaching out he touches his Fathers shoulder.

Alex shrugs his arm off and growls. "I said go away."

Mason offers. "Uncle Alex we just came to see if you're alright."

Alex swings towards Mason with his fist raised.

Mason stands his ground and says. "Go on and try me, I'll give as good as I get and you may end up flat on your back before you touch me."

...

Stevie has moved back to their guests and is chatting here and there.

Wanting to look for Alex but also wanting to try and smooth things over first.

"Ken, Jean I'm so sorry about all of this Alex isn't normally like this at all." She says.

Jean chuckles and says "Stevie it's all right really, our boys are pretty handy with their fists and over the years we've had a few embarrassing moments with them."

Stevie smiles and says "I didn't like it when we were younger and I'm even less impressed tonight."

Ken hugs her and says "Go and find him Stevie we'll be fine with the rest of the family. I'm sure they'll look after us."

...

Stevie moves of to chat to Riley and then goes to find Alex.

As Riley moves over to talk to Jean and Ken, Georgia chases after her Mother.

"Mum!" She calls.

Stevie turns and stops.

"I need to speak to you." Georgia says.

"Can it wait Bub I need to speak to Dad?"Stevie replies.

Georgia shakes her head and begins to explain some of what she knows from some of the discussions Penny and her have had with various people.

Stevie is really angry and says "I'm so disappointed in you Georgia if you wanted to know things about your Father and I then you should have asked us. He probably thinks I told you those things any wonder he's reacted the way he has."

Georgia is quite teary and Stevie sees that but is too angry right now to deal with her and turning moves off.

...

Alex stands staring at Mason for a moment then leans back on the fence without uttering another word.

Bull gestures for Mason to follow him and they move back towards the house as they turn the corner they almost run into Stevie.

"Mum we found him." Bull offers.

Stevie nods and says "I thought he'd be here."

Bull asks "What in the hell is wrong with him. I've never seen him so angry; he raised his fist at Mason and called me Alexander!"

Stevie almost laughs but manages "He must be angry to call you that!"

Bull picks up on her tone and replies "I know if he'd called me a bastard I could have coped but to call me by my full name I was shocked, saddened and hurt."

She smiles and hugs him.

"Be careful." He whispers.

"Bull he would never hurt me and the only reason he reacted the way he did was because Georgia and Penny were playing detective and he thinks I've said something that I didn't."Stevie replies and moves off.

...

Leaning on the fence Stevie says "Hey."

"Where's ya mate?' He sneers.

"I thought he was your mate?" She replies half smiling.

"Well I never slept with him so I think you're one up on me?" He snarls.

Softly she replies "I think that was about the lowest thing you've ever said to me."

Alex glances sideways and realizes she's walked away.

...

Everyone has gradually gone home or to bed and Georgia has made sure Ken and Jean are comfortably in their room before she turns in for the night.

Alex gets cold and decides he'll head back around to the party and fires but only finds Bull and Jake sitting around a fire drum drinking the last of their beer.

"Where's Mum?" Jake asks.

"I don't know I only saw her for a minute and she left." Alex replies grumpily.

Bull asks. "A minute? So did she explain what happened?'

Alex growls. "What are you talking about?'

"Georgia and Penny putting two and two together and coming up with six." Bull replies.

...

In his room he finds Stevie in their bed.

Moving towards her he asks "Are you awake?'

Stripping off he climbs in beside her.

"Stevie can we talk?' He asks.

With her back to him she replies "No."

Placing his hand on her arm he says "Stevie please."

"Take your hand off me now." She says through gritted teeth.

"Bull said you were going to explain something to me?" He offers.

"I was but you've missed that chance because I don't want to talk about it anymore goodnight." She says.

He tries for a few more minutes to talk to her but she refuses to speak to him.


	138. Chapter 138

Early the next morning Stevie rises, dresses and heads out for a ride.

When Alex wakes, her side of the bed is cold and he knows she's been gone for quite some time.

Walking into the kitchen he says "Good morning." to Ken, Jean and Georgia and apologizes for his behaviour last night.

Ken and Jean excuse themselves and head out for a walk.

...

"Where's Mum?' Georgia asks.

"I have no idea she was gone when I woke up." He replies.

Georgia moves forward and says "I'm sorry Dad this is all my fault."

Frowning at her he asks "What do you mean? What have you done?"

Georgia gives a brief explanation and she can see her Father getting angrier by the minute.

"So what you were talking to me about never came from your Mother?" He growls.

Georgia replies "No not exactly."

Shaking his head at her he says "You've meddled in our relationship Georgia how could you? If you'd wanted to know something about us or our past then you should have asked us. I said something to her last night that was so mean I'm ashamed that I even said it and now I find it wasn't even her fault."

"I didn't think you'd tell me what I wanted to know." She replies.

"So you thought you'd get it second hand. What did you want to know and I'll tell you now?" He growls.

She stands looking at him tears in her eyes.

"Come on you want to know ask me? Ask me!' He yells.

She jumps when he yells and her chin quivers" When we were driving back from town the other day Aunty Jodie said Mum was always attracted to bad boys and Penny and I didn't think you or Jarrod were bad."

Staring at her he replies "Yes I was. I drank too much, fought too much and played around too much."

He sees the shock on her face but is too angry to tread gently.

"So you? ...Did you?" She begins but the words catch and she can't finish.

"You're all grown up now you know what I meant and the answer is Yes." He states.

Tears slide down her face when she asks "So you cheated on Mum?"

"What? No? Never? Where in the hell would you get that idea from? No Georgia! No never. I love her." He states.

"You slept with Aunty Tess?" She accuses.

"What? Who told? Why would you think that? For Christ sakes Georgia? Tess and I dated before we dated Nick and Claire and long before your Mother. "He replies angrily.

She inhales and wiping the tears off her cheeks asks. "Why did Mum hit Kane?"

He frowns and says "Why didn't you ask Mum?"

"She said she didn't want to talk about it." Georgia answers softly.

"So you thought you'd just dig up whatever you could and fill in the gaps yourself. My god Georgia are you so perfect that there is nothing you're embarrassed about or would rather forget happened. Did you stop to think maybe that's how we felt? I'm not proud of my past but it's there I can't erase it; I can't make it go away. Your Mother knows everything Georgia, all of my past. I've hidden nothing from her. She deserved the truth and I wanted her to know. I fail to see why you needed to know any of this." He replies angrily.

He pauses then says. "Your Mother hit Kane at Luke's Wedding because he implied she married me for my money, she was angry and hurt. Money means nothing to Stevie you know that. Kane apologized and everything was fine until last night!"

Georgia says "I'm so sorry I've made a mess haven't I?'

"Ya think?" He growls as he walks passed her and heads outside to the stables.

...

Stevie has slept fitfully all night risen early and headed out for a ride.

Thoughts run through her mind as she moves across Kilarney and finds herself on Drover's run.

She tries to think of how she got here but has no recollection of which way she rode.

Bringing her horse to a stop she looks down on Drover's Run.

All is quiet.

Gently she walks her horse to the windmill gives him a drink and then sits on the side of the old bath.

...

Fifteen minutes pass and a voice behind her says "You're a long way from home."

Turning she states" Marcus! What are you doing here?"

He grins and replies "Nick needed a hand with some of the office work so I've come over to help! Had to come here early because Dave will be over at our place at ten."

She nods.

Walking around he sits on the side of the bath with her.

"Beautiful morning." He offers.

"Hmm." She replies.

"Where's Alex?" He asks.

"I'm not his keeper Marcus! I don't monitor his every move." She retorts.

He laughs and holds his hands palms facing her and says "Hey! Hey! Steady on it was just a question."

She doesn't laugh with him or even smile.

"Someone once told me that even when you run the pain is still with you when you stop." Marcus says softly.

She doesn't move or speak.

He watches her unsure of what to do or say.

Wiping her face with her hand he realizes she's crying.

Standing she moves back to her horse and as she begins to move away.

Marcus calls her and she turns to face him.

"Talk to him Stevie everything will be alright." He offers.

She turns her horse and rides off.

...

"Hello." Marcus calls as he walks into Drover's porch and then into the kitchen.

"Morning! Nick will be down in a minute." Tess calls.

"Do you want coffee?" She asks.

Smiling he answers yes and sits at the table.

"No don't sit there we'll sit on the veranda it's nice this time of the morning." Tess offers.

As the two walk outside Marcus offers" I was just talking to Stevie."

Tess looks at him and asks. "Did she ring? Are her and Alex alright?"

"No she was sitting up at the windmill. She's gone now though." He answers.

Tess looks at him and says "Was she alright? Did she say what got into Alex?'

"No and No." Marcus replies then adds "She wasn't very talkative because she was teary."

"Oh." Is all Tess says?

...

Nick arrives and sits chatting to Marcus and Tess while they finish their coffees.

Talk turns to the Wagyu beef herd and Marcus tells Nick about a Japanese consortium that will be touring the state next month looking for future beef and lamb sales for export and wonders if they should enquire about it.

Nick and Tess agree with Marcus that a few emails and enquiries couldn't hurt and Marcus offers to follow it up.

...

Tess says to Nick. "Marcus was telling me that Stevie was here earlier this morning."

Nick asks "What did she want?"

Marcus replies "She was sitting up on the old bath at the windmill when I arrived so I had a chat to her."

Nick asks." Was she alright?'

Marcus replies. "No she was teary."

"They're still fighting then." Nick says to no one in particular.

"What can we do?" Tess asks.

"Nothing." Nick states then adds "They'll work it out."

...

Alex has walked to the stable and noticed Stevie's horse missing and decides against going after her.

She'll come back when she's ready.

Walking back to the house he bumps into Ken and Jean.

"Alex! Jean and I were wondering if you'd mind if we just took it easy today maybe just laze around here have nap a bit later on and do the tour tomorrow instead of today?"Ken asks.

Alex smiles and says "That would be great it might give me time get Stevie to speak to me again."

Jean touches his arm and says "She was bewildered last night as to why you went off like you did!"

Looking at the ground he moves his feet then looks back at her and replies. "I'm not normally a jealous person and she's never given me reason to be jealous but some things were said and I thought she'd said it and I've since found out she didn't."

Ken smiles and says "So you went off like a gun half cocked."

Alex laughs and says "Yes something like that. I have a tendency to over react."

Jean smiles and asks "Is that what that was?"

He looks at her and says "I'm very sorry for last night Jean not the nicest thing for a woman to witness."

She laughs and says "Like I told Stevie last night our boys are prone to hit before thinking and we've had a number of embarrassing moments with them over the years. Water off a ducks back to us isn't it Ken?"

Ken nods and asks. "Kane appeared to give as good as he got."

Alex rubs his jaw and replies. "Yeah he's as tough as nails. "

Ken asks. "How long will it take to get her back onside?"

"The fight is the least of my problems Ken. I said something that was pretty mean to her and it might take awhile until she lets me talk to her." Alex says sadly.

...

When Stevie arrives back at the stables Alex is waiting for her.

She moves straight past him without uttering a word.

Removing the bridle she puts the head stall on and loops the lead rope loosely around the bar.

As she reaches to undo the girth strap she's aware of Alex's presence even though she didn't hear him move closer.

"Can I help?' He asks.

She doesn't reply.

...

As she releases the girth strap he moves forward and lifts the saddle off.

"Oh wow such a grand gesture! That makes everything so much better for me Alex." She snarls as she grabs the saddle from him, picks up the bridle and returns them to their position in the tack room.

He doesn't bite back.

Walking back towards her horse with a cloth and brush she doesn't make eye contact and proceeds to rub down her horse, then walks him to his stall, checks he has water and exits.

Alex stands waiting for her to finish.

...

She's about to walk past and he says "Stevie talk to me please."

Turning she spits her words at him. "Why Alex? I have nothing to say to you, and I sure as hell don't want to listen to what you have to say after your effort last night."

"I get your point Stevie! I'm bloody sorry alright. Now talk to me!" He yells.

"Oh that was heartfelt thank you Alex!" She says and storms off.

...

Riley is walking in from the other end of the stable and hears Alex yell.

Looking up he sees Stevie stride away from him.

Riley stops as Alex's storms towards him.

Riley quips "Just like the old days!"

"Shut up Riley." Alex scoffs as he continues passed him.

...


	139. Chapter 139

With everything in place for the hen's night the girls begin to gather on Drover's Run.

Everyone gets into the spirit of the theme and a strange array of pyjamas, nightgowns and lingerie are on show.

Charlotte, Rose and Penny have been online and purchased some very funny games and accessories which are all themed with the male anatomy.

Tess walks into the lounge room and laughing states. "Quoits! Oh my goodness I've never seen one used for quoits before. Jodie have a look at this!"

Jodie laughs too.

As the night rolls on they all have a fantastic time and laugh until they're almost crying even Meg, Liz and Jean join in with the bawdy hilarity and laugh until their faces ache.

...

On Kilarney the buck's night is in full swing and the stripper is half way through her routine.

Alex, Jack, Marcus, Matt, Riley, Ken, Bryce, Nick and Dave are standing together.

Nick laughs and says "Jack I think your young blokes a bit embarrassed."

Dave chuckles and says "He doesn't know where to look."

Jack offers "Obviously he's never had a lap dance before."

The men laugh watching poor Lincoln.

...

Marcus yells out "Relax Lincoln she won't bite you."

Bull walks over to them and says "Who booked the stripper we weren't going to have one but she's awesome, poor Lincoln isn't enjoying himself though."

Nick laughs and says "Well we're having a great time it's not all about the groom."

Laughing they all agree.

Alex offers. "I booked her; you can't have a buck's night without a stripper."

Bull looks at his Father and asks. "Does Mum know?'

Alex replies "Yeah of course she knows we got a two for one deal Mum booked a male stripper for Georgia!"

Bull laughs and says "Georgia and a stripper I don't think that will work.'

...

The girls have sat Georgia in the middle of the room.

As the music starts everyone laughs as the stripper moves around Georgia.

She's really embarrassed but laughs and clowns around as he dances close to her.

The women squeal with delight when Georgia smacks his backside and then places a fifty dollar note in the g string he's stripped down too.

He grabs her hand and drags her up and dances seductively with her.

Georgia is a very good dancer and joins right in.

All of the woman appreciate her sense of fun and cheer and laugh.

When the music stops he hugs her and laughing says " That was great fun Thanks, that was the first time I've done this in public you made me feel very relaxed."

She giggles and says "I was so embarrassed I've never even seen a stripper let alone had one dance for me."

"Well you'd never know." He offers.

Stevie walks over and laughing says "How was that Bub?"

"Once I got passed the embarrassment it was fun. Who organized that?" Georgia asks.

"That would be your Father and I." Stevie replies handing the stripper his money.

Georgia looks shocked but the stripper says "Cool parents Georgia."

"Yes I guess they are." She says laughing and then hugs her Mother.

As the stripper walks away from them Stevie checks out his butt.

"Mum!" Georgia quips.

"What? I'm allowed to look and so are you." Stevie says grinning.

...

As the bucks party winds down many are already in their swags passed out.

A few are still sitting around the fire drums talking and some are sitting at the purpose made bar in the shed.

Alex and Nick are sitting together at one of the fire drums and Nick asks "So is Stevie talking to you yet?"

Alex shakes his head and says "Not properly no. Just small talk."

Nick offers "That's not good Alex."

Alex sits playing with the paper label on his beer and says "What really kills me though Nick is she won't let me touch her."

Nick grins and says "Well she really knows how to hurt you doesn't she?'

Alex looks at him and says "Nick it's not funny. I meant she won't let me kiss her, hold her and if I happen to brush pass her she recoils like I've got leprosy or something."

Nick looks concerned and asks "That's five days Alex! So you haven't touched her in any way in five days?"

Alex shakes his head and answers "I really hurt her this time Nick. I should have asked her instead of listening to others and assuming the worst. "

"What are you going to do? The weddings next weekend it might be nice if the Mother and Father of the bride are actually talking to each other." Nick states.

Alex inhales and says "I have tried everything I can think of and nothing has worked. '

...

At daybreak Stevie pulls into Kilarney.

Alex is awake and drinking coffee on the veranda and spots her driving in and walks to greet her, he doesn't know why, because she won't talk to him but it's what he'd usually do and he just goes through the motions.

As she climbs from the car she gives him a small smile and his hopes rise, maybe she's ready to talk.

"How was your night?" She asks.

He smiles and says "Yeah they all had a great time."

"That's not what I asked Alex. How was your night?" She pushes.

Shaking his head he replies "Not so good, it's hard to enjoy myself when things aren't right between us."

She says "I had a terrible night too because all I could think about was you."

Unsure of what to do next he waits looking at her and he's aware of his heartbeat.

Inhaling he offers." Thinking about me is good depending on if your thought s were nice or that you wanted to run me over with the tractor."

"Well I was smiling when I ran you over with the tractor." She states.

Startled a little he searches her face and then she bites her lip trying not to smile.

Relief washes over him and he steps forward with his arms open and she accepts his embrace.

He holds her so tightly and whispers. "I've missed you."

She replies "I've only been gone a few hours."

"No I mean since the fight, you've kept me at an arms distance and I've felt like I was dying on the inside." He says softly.

She leans back and looks at him and says. "I never meant to do that."

"If we'd done what we said we'd do, none of this would have happened." He offers.

She looks puzzled and he continues. "We said we'd count to ten and get our facts straight before we yelled at each other."

"Oh yeah." She answers and hugs into him again.

"I'm sorry about the sleeping with Kane remark it was a cheap shot and you've never used that type of comment at me and god knows you could. It was a low thing to say." He offers.

"I didn't deserve that." She says softly.

"I know." He whispers holding her just a little tighter.

They stand just holding each other for a minute or so then Stevie says "Anyone else awake yet?"

"Not that I know of why?" He asks.

Taking his hand she walks towards the house and says "This lot won't be awake for a few hours, I thought you might like to sleep with me."

He smiles and asks "Sleep with you or sleep with you?"

"Both "She replies and he can tell she's smiling.


	140. Chapter 140

Slowly everyone on Drover's wakes up with varying degrees of hangovers.

In the kitchen Tess, Jodie and Kate have breakfast in hand and as the girls move through they grab an egg and bacon sandwich and a glass of juice.

"Oh you can't beat a greasy breakfast after a night like that can you?"Charlotte says as she sits at the table.

Georgia has joined them and looks worse for wear and Jodie asks "Toasted egg and bacon sandwich George?'

"Oh I don't know Aunty Jodie, I don't feel very well."Georgia replies.

Kate grins and says "It will kill or cure Georgia either you'll feel better or you'll be sick either way you will feel better."

Georgia replies "Oh ok I guess I'll try. Where's Mum?"

Tess holds up a note and reads "Sorry to run out girls will catch you all later. Gone to talk to Alex."

Georgia smiles and says "Oh good it's been a bit tense at home. I hope they sort it out. "

...

Marcus has the BBQ fired up and is cooking sausages, bacon and eggs.

As the smell wafts across Kilarney men gradually make their way over to him.

"Cold drinks there boys, juice or water." He says.

As Lincoln walks up to grab his breakfast he turns his back to Nick, Riley, Bull and Dan and they all crack up laughing.

Turning back he asks "What's so funny?"

Riley asks "Were you going to tell Georgia about your lap dance?"

Lincoln looks puzzled and says "Well I wouldn't lie if she asked but I wasn't going to advertise it why?'

Nick grins and says "I think your future father in law had other ideas."

Lincoln looks puzzled until Nick offers "Big black letters on your back reads ...Kitten he's been lap danced..."

Marcus laughs and says "Yeah it's a dead giveaway, definitely Alex he's the only one that calls her Kitten. You're a marked man Lincoln."

They all laugh.

...

"Sounds like everyone had a good time!" Alex calls walking towards them.

"Where have you been you're the one that's supposed to be cooking breakfast?" Marcus accuses.

"Stevie came home earlier and we've been talking." Alex replies.

Nick and Marcus exchange glances and Nick quips "And I suppose she's asleep now."

Alex doesn't reply but smiles broadly and says "Here give me the tongs you big sook and I'll finish cooking."

Within half an hour most of the men are sitting around the BBQ chatting and laughing and have all been fed.

"So Lincoln six days and you'll be a married man." Bull says.

"Yeah I can't wait." He says feeling much better after the greasy breakfast.

Marcus teases "What for the wedding or the honeymoon?'

Lincoln glances at Alex and feels his face burn.

Everyone teases him including Alex and he relaxes.

...

"Have you got your speech worked out?" Jake asks Lincoln.

"Yes all done." He replies.

"What about you Alex?" Marcus asks.

Shaking his head he replies. "Everything I write doesn't sound right so I start all over again."

Nick laughs and says "Yeah when I wrote Clare's I must have written it twenty times. Read it out loud and if it sounds ok to you it will sound ok to all of us."

"It's not that Nick. I can find the words but I get really sad writing it and I don't want to send her off like that."Alex says seriously.

Nick looks at his brother and says "If that's what you feel about her then that's what you have to write Alex."

The younger men there are a little puzzled and Bull asks "Why are you sad about it Dad I thought you were happy for her?"

Alex grins at him and says "I am mate very but until you've reared your own daughter you won't understand."

Jake offers" I get it Dad. Tilly's still only a baby but I get it."

Marcus offers" Plus she's the baby."

"Yeah." Alex says nodding.

They're interrupted when a voice calls.

"I hope you lot are going to clean up after yourselves." Stevie quips joining the men.

...

Stevie walks over to Lincoln and gives him a hug and says "Well done you're still in one piece Bub will be thrilled."

Turning he offers his back and says "Will she be thrilled with this?'

Stevie laughs and looking at Alex says "Did you have to actually write on him?"

Alex chuckles and asks "Why look straight at me?'

"Kitten? You're the only one who calls her Kitten!" Stevie offers.

"Oh yeah." He laughs then adds. "Didn't think that one through did I?"

...

Drover's Run looks a picture as everyone has worked hard in the last few weeks to make sure all the gardens and surrounds are in perfect condition.

Nick and Tess are thrilled to host the wedding.

Belle has arrived home with Wade and has given Nick and Tess a double celebration as they're engaged and expecting a baby in the New Year.

"Oh my goodness Belle you kept that a secret?" Tess says.

Belle laughs and says "Well initially we thought I had Bali belly but intermittently I had Bali belly in Thailand and Vietnam then we were in Germany and by the time we got to London I thought it was time for a trip to the chemist and then the doctors. The good news is the morning sickness stopped and we were able to enjoy the rest of the trip."

Nick says "We'll be catching up to Alex and Stevie with grand children at this rate. Wonderful news Belle." Nick says hugging his daughter tightly. Then turning shakes Wades hand and says "Congratulations mate you'll love Fatherhood it's the best thing that will happen to you."

Belle quips "Um excuse me Dad I'm the best thing that happened to him."

Nick hugs her again and laughing says" Oh course you are."

...

"Did you catch up with Donald when you were in London? Tess asks.

Wade replies " Yeah we did he is great fun , he managed to get us free tickets to a few plays and the opera which I thought would be boring but it was actually fantastic, wasn't it Belle?'

"Yeah it was. We stayed with Donald for five nights and met all of his mates and had a great time with him and he's really looking forward to seeing you, Dad and Uncle Alex and Aunty Stevie again."

Tess chuckles and says "I'm hoping it will snow while we're there this time."

...

Bryce and Liz have moved into the cottage and the final pieces of landscaping are done.

Every home on the properties are filled to over flowing as family and visitors fly in for the wedding.

Alex is still stressing over his speech and with a few days to go the pressure is really on.

Everything that can be done has been done and it's all a waiting game now.

Michelle and Tom have arrived and are staying with Rose and Jack.

So far it's all going well they've had breakfast with Stevie and Alex and Michelle is genuinely trying very hard to fit in and mend all the bridges she'd destroyed previously.

After they left to go back over to Rose's Alex asked Stevie." Are you ok?'

"Yes I am so long as she behaves herself we'll be fine." Stevie replies.

...

With the phone ringing Alex answers.

"Hello Alex Ryan. Oh Hi Tess... What? You're kidding? When? ...Yeah, Yeah, well she'll just have to deal with it. Yeah righto I'll get the boys together and we'll come over."

Stevie looks worried as Alex hangs up.

"Change of plans Cowgirl. Where's Georgia?' Alex says.

Stevie replies "She's upstairs why?'

Alex walks to the stairs and yells. "Georgia can you come here please?"

Looking at Stevie he says "They've got major plumbing problems on Drovers and the plumber thinks it will take a few days to fix. Tess thinks we should switch venues because of the mess the plumber will make digging up the pipes"

"Oh Alex she'll be shattered." Stevie gushes.

Looking at her he replies "Not if we try to be positive and encourage her."

Stevie nods as Georgia runs down the stairs.

...

In the next few days things are beyond chaotic as the family moves everything onto Kilarney.

Because they'd all concentrated on Drover's run Kilarney's gardens need a major over haul and everyone works from dawn till dusk weeding, sweeping and gathering leaves, twigs and general debris from around the house.

By the day before the wedding everything is presentable but everyone is exhausted and grumpy.

Alex still hasn't finished his speech and is tense and edgy not a very good way to be, given the big day ahead of him.

Dan, Jake, Lincoln are all at Bull's having decided they need a beer and are about as relaxed as they could be.

Georgia has picked up on her Fathers unease and together with her Mother decides it's time she took control of the situation as he's like a bear with a sore head.

"Alex!" Stevie calls.

"I'm in the office." He replies grumpily.

She smiles and moves in to speak to him. "Georgia's outside and she needs to see you."

"What now? Geez Stevie I need to finish this! I haven't got time."He answers.

"She's getting married tomorrow and you will go and see what she wants Alex and you'll do it with a big smile on your face. Everyone has been under pressure over the last few days not only you." Stevie growls.

Rising he grins and says "Well you're a bit scary aren't you!"

Smirking she answers. "I can be, just make sure you remember that fact Alex!"

Moving passed her he stops and gives her a quick kiss and heads out to see what Georgia wants.

...

Georgia is sitting on her horse and has Alex's horse saddled when he arrives outside.

"What's all this then?" He asks.

"We're going for a ride just me and you so hurry up and get on? Plus after all the trouble I caused I thought this would be a nice way of really getting you and I back on track."Georgia announces grinning at him.

Taking the reins from her he does as he's told and they ride out across Kilarney.

She doesn't say anything for a long time but eventually says "It's a big day for you and me tomorrow Dad."

"They don't come much bigger Kitten." He replies.

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

"Yeah I am. What about you?" He replies.

"No not at all why would I be? I'm marrying a man I love in front of all of my family and friends and I'm going to have you to hold my hand like you always have. She replies softly.

His heart swells at her words, instantly he knows exactly what to write for her tomorrow.

"So whose idea was it to come for this ride?" He asks.

She laughs and replies "Do you really need to ask Dad? Mum knows us better than anyone."

Nodding he asks "Race you to that tree?"

She kicks her horse up and over her shoulder yells "You're on."

He laughs and does the same and calls "Hey that's cheating!"

He listens to her laughter and he knows everything will be alright.

...


	141. Chapter 141

Alex paces backwards and forwards checking his watch several times.

" Hey come on it's getting late !" He calls up the stairs.

Stevie appears and walks down to him and says " She's worth the wait Alex."

He hugs her and says " Mother of the bride and you're still a hottie."

She giggles and offers. " Father of the bride you make me feel young again."

He kisses her softly and replies " In my eyes and my heart you're as young and beautiful as the day you became my wife."

" Alex." Is all she replies swept up in the emotion of the day and her love for him.

She stands holding him for a moment longer and then they hear the girls.

Charlotte , Rose and Penny appear and Alex quips " Very nice ladies very , very nice."

He kisses each one on the cheek as they reach him and they all stand watching for Georgia.

...

Stevie watches Alex, waiting for his reaction and she knows the minute Georgia is within his sight, his hand raises to his chest and his eyes prick with tears and she hears him inhale.

Georgia stands at the top of the stairs and asks "So Dad what do you think will I pass?"

He nods his head and says " Oh Kitten you are breathtaking."

She grins.

...

Stevie says " I'd best get to my seat are you all ok?

Alex leans over and kisses her and whispers " You could have told me I wasn't ready for that."

" She wanted it to be a surprise for you." Stevie replies softly.

Smiling he replies " One of the nicest surprises I've ever had."

Touching his face she asks " Are you ok?"

" Yeah I am. What about you?" He answers.

" A little nervous but knowing I get to dance with you later will keep me going." She says.

He smiles at her and gives her one last kiss before she joins the others.

...

Stevie takes her seat and the music begins .

Everyone is craning their necks to see Georgia .

As she appears on the arm of her Father the crowd chatters, murmurs and someone wolf whistles.

Alex's smile is huge and he says " I think that means the dress is a pass Kitten."

She giggles beside him and as he moves to step off she holds him back and says " No racing today Dad. I plan on only ever doing this once and I want to enjoy every minute of it."

He inhales deeply and replies " Ok when you're ready."

...

Lincoln panics for a moment as she stops all sorts of thoughts run through his mind but she smiles at him and he feels himself relax.

He is spellbound as he watches her walk towards him, she is so poised and serene .

Georgia is several years younger than him and he's a nervous wreck.

She looks like she's been poured into her dress and he's amazed by her radiance.

He had no idea what she'd wear as she didn't tell him any details except her dress had been worn once before.

He'd seen the photos.

This was her Mother's dress.

His mouth is dry as she reaches him but he manages to say " You're stunning."

She smiles at him and says " Thanks I did my best."

The bridal party laugh and he feels himself relax.

...

Alex kisses her.

Then stands waiting .

As the ceremony begins he thinks about his own wedding day watching Stevie ride across the paddock and how difficult it was to breath because he was so emotional and she was so very beautiful.

" Who gives this woman to be married?" The celebrant asks.

Alex shakes Lincolns hand and turns to Georgia and kisses her cheek and whispers something to her.

She kisses his cheek and whispers something back.

He inhales and cannot hold the tear that slides down his cheek as he moves over to Stevie.

...

He walks into Stevie's embrace and she hugs him briefly and they turn and watch the rest of the ceremony.

Lincoln and Georgia have written their own vows and they are sweet and funny and full of love, hope and promise.

As the celebrant announces them husband and wife, a cheer rises up as Lincoln kisses her.

Stevie and Alex have organized waitresses to bring drinks around and as the families have photos taken drinks are consumed and everyone begins to relax.

...

Georgia is thrilled to have both sets of her grandparents and parents for their photos.

When it's time for the Ryan family photo they have quite a crowd .

Georgia requests a photo of Michelle herself and Stevie and then one with Tom, Michelle, Stevie , Alex, Nick, Tess, Marcus , Grace, Bryce, Liz, Helen and Paul.

Lincoln doesn't have a very big family so their photos don't take very long but Georgia's take quite awhile as they also do one with her brothers and sister and then add partners and her nieces and nephews.

The final two shots are all of the immediate family members and one of all of their guests together.

Most people watch as the photos are taken.

As the photographer is about to move his gear to the marquee Georgia says " Hang on just one more please."

Georgia calls Nick and Marcus and asks the two men to hold their arms out , crossing them and hold each other's hands and she sits on them with her arms around their shoulders.

Grinning they lift and swing her up between them and they all laugh just as the photographer snaps the photo.

In years to come it will become one of her most treasured photos.

...


	142. Chapter 142

The afternoon slips into the evening and finally they get to the speeches Alex is a bundle of nerves and wants this part of the night to be over so he can relax and enjoy the rest of the night.

" Righto listen up I'm Alex Ryan Father of the bride. Today is all about me contrary to popular belief!" Alex begins and everyone laughs.

"Many of you have travelled great distances to watch me give my beautiful daughter away and we'd like to thank you all for your efforts especially our friends Ken and Jean who travelled all the way from the USA to share this day with me." He continues.

Everyone laughs.

" I'm supposed to tell you about my daughter but to do that I have to tell you about her gorgeous Mother who took one look at me and said I'll marry him because he'd make lovely babies. Which she did and then I did?" He says grinning .

Laughter erupts.

" On the day Georgia was born I couldn't believe the love that ran through me and I knew from the minute she drew breath that my job was to protect her and keep her safe and my life's goal was to do whatever I could to make her happy. She was the cutest baby and toddler and when she'd look up at me with those beautiful eyes and her gorgeous curls I'd turn to mush. Stevie always said Georgia had me wrapped around her little finger and I'll agree but it was a mutual arrangement and I loved the attention and being placed so high up on that pedestal. She adored me and I felt the same about her. Just recently I shattered that myth and she saw me for who I really am and she still loves me regardless of those facts and that just made me love her even more. " He says looking at her and she smiles and blows him a kiss.

Everyone is silently listening some touched by his honesty others waiting to see where this will lead.

Looking at Lincoln he says "Now I have to say something nice about Lincoln. Just give me a minute so I can find something."

He stands scratching his head as if he can't think of anything and then grinning begins. " I first met Lincoln as our daughter in law Jo's brother here on Kilarney and a few short hours later found him in the kitchen on Drover's kissing Georgia who was at that stage sixteen years old."

" I was actually a week off seventeen Dad."Georgia quips.

He laughs and continues.

"Unknown to me at that stage they'd dated for several months when she lived in France on exchange and had lied about her age. If I could have gotten close enough I would have hit him without doubt. Like her Mother, Georgia has strong principles and will fight for those she loves and on that night I came to realize I wasn't the only pebble on the beach! A much brighter shinier pebble had washed ashore and in one swift movement I'd been replaced. Lincoln to his credit stood his ground and told me in no uncertain terms that he loved her and would continue to see her but he didn't want to come between Georgia and her Father. What could I do? I had to be the bigger man didn't I? If I'd said no I'd be forbidding my little girl from gaining the happiness I'd spent her entire life working for. They became a couple which I must admit took me a little while to get used too. Georgia was in her final year of high school and he encouraged her every step of the way to finish school and to study hard which she did getting fabulous results at the end. He never faltered in his quest to do the right thing by her and in turn us. I am so proud to welcome him into my family because he loves her as much as Stevie and I do and he wants her to have everything that makes her happy which includes me!" Alex says grinning.

Everyone laughs and heckles him and he chuckles and then continues.

" I'm supposed to finish with some great words of wisdom about marriage and living happily ever after.

But this is all I have .

Don't go into marriage thinking it will all be sunshine and roses because it won't be .

When you think you've over stepped the mark and ruined everything they'll be a glimmer of hope and if you're willing to nurture what you have, it will be better than you ever imagined.

Never be afraid to say you're sorry or that you were wrong.

Lincoln tell her everyday how beautiful she is and never be afraid to tell her how you feel about her .

I have tied myself into knots over the last few weeks because I wanted this speech to be perfect for her like I've wanted her life to be.

As we were about to head down to you today she held me back and said No racing today Dad I only plan on doing this once and I want to enjoy every minute . I was a nervous wreck and yet with her words she made that feeling vanish and I was able to let her enjoy that walk to Lincoln. When I answered the who gives this woman I kissed her and whispered You will always be my Kitten, and I'm sorry to say Lincoln but I'm still the best pebble on the beach because she whispered, No matter where I go or what I do you will always be with me, right here in my heart where you belong." Alex says as he winks at Georgia.

"As I look at my daughter, I can't help but reflect on all the years I was lucky enough to watch her grow and become the beautiful woman she is today. She captured my heart on the day she was born, and I became more and more in awe of her as the years passed by. She's my little girl, my Kitten and no matter what her age, she'll always be those things to me.  
>But today as I watch her marry the man of her dreams, I'm filled with pride and am certain that she and Lincoln are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with the love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. May the two of you always treat each other with love, compassion and tenderness.<br>Now I'll ask you all to join me in congratulating Georgia and Lincoln and wishing them all the best for a long and happy life together. To Georgia and Lincoln!" Alex says as he raises his glass.

...

Cheers ring out as everyone enjoys his words of affection and humour as he walks back to Stevie she reaches up and kisses him and says " Alex that was beautiful, well done."

He inhales and asks " Do you think she'll like it?"

Grinning she replies " Ask her yourself?'

Turning around Georgia is there.

He hugs her tightly and she says " I love you Dad ."

He doesn't say anything but she didn't expect he could.

...

Georgia stands and states "Where to begin? At the beginning, Mum I love you more than I could ever express. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me and that includes hanging out and waiting for Dad. I'm so glad you had the courage and strength to wait for him."

Smiling she quips " I think he was worth the wait."

Stevie calls " Some days yes other days maybe ."

Everyone laughs .

Georgia continues " To my brothers Bull and Jake and my sister Rose you are the best and I know how very lucky I am to have all of you watching out for me. When I went to boarding school there were so many girls in my dorm that came from broken homes or didn't get along with their brothers and sisters and I felt so sad for a lot of them because they had never known the overwhelming love that I had grown up with. You have always taken such good care of me and even though I don't tell you as often as I should I want you to know I'm blessed to have and I love you all. To my extended family and friends growing up here with all of you has been like living in our own little piece of paradise and after living in France for a year I know that there is no place like home. Each time I go away I long to return to your open arms . I love you all and I thank you for all the advice and laughter you have shared with me over the years. Lincoln I am so very lucky to have found you. I come from a family of strong women and tough men and I know that at times I can be a handful but you have never once asked me to change who I am and that just makes me love you even more. I cannot wait for our lives together to begin, I love you and thank you for making me your wife."

Lincoln moves towards her and she reaches her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Everyone cheers .

Lincoln helps Georgia to sit down.

"On behalf of my wife and I." He begins with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone claps and cheers.

Inhaling deeply he continues. "Firstly I want to thank everyone that was involved in planning and implementing everything about our wedding day, so far it has been awesome. Thank you to everyone of you for being here and helping us celebrate our marriage."

He pauses and inhales and starts again. " Georgia when you walked towards me I didn't know whether I was going to pass out , die from a heart attack because my heart was beating so hard in my chest or even if I'd be able to say a word because my mouth was so dry . You are exquisite and that dress is just Wow but what made it even more nerve wracking is I know what is underneath."

The crowd erupts as Alex calls " Oi keep it nice!"

Lincoln looks panic stricken and then he laughs and everyone laughs with him.

Waving his hands for everyone to quieten and trying not to laugh again says " That didn't come out right sorry Alex I meant the person that she is, the way she treats me, talks to me, holds me and loves me and I had this second where I thought oh god she's stopped and I saw her say something to you and I thought she's going to say I've made a mistake, what if she decides she doesn't want to marry me. I looked at her and she smiled and that smile reached her eyes and then pierced my heart and I relaxed and by the time she was beside me I knew this was one of those moments in time that stays in your mind and heart for the rest of your life." He says almost in a whisper.

A hush has fallen over the crowd and women sniff as most shed a few tears at his beautiful honest words.

Standing for a moment he catches his breath

"Mum and Dad I love you and I'm so proud to be your son .

Thank you for everything you've done for me over the years. All of the lessons you've taught me about being a good person and an honest, hard working man which in turn helped me to snare Georgia. If I wasn't the person I am she wouldn't have given me a second glance.

Lincoln then says " Dan and Jo you are my family by birth and now my family through marriage. Growing up on Naroo we had so many adventures and so much fun together and you weren't just my brother and sister but my absolute best friends and never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined that we'd all be here today as a part of this beautiful family and to have Mum and Dad so close to all of us as well, dreams are made of this. Stevie and Alex even though our initial few hours were a little shaky I want to thank you both for giving me the opportunity to prove myself to you and your family. You have my word that I will love Georgia and protect her and take care of her to the best of my ability for the rest of our lives."

Lincoln checks his notes in front of him and says " Charlotte, Rose and Penny thank you for all that you have done for Georgia. I know you each have a special bond with her and I thank you for your friendship, love and care of her over the last few days. You all look absolutely stunning today but I think I'm biased because I think you look beautiful even when you're in your work gear."

Someone in the crowd yells " Here! here!"

" I'd like you to raise your glasses to our gorgeous bridesmaids " Lincoln calls .

" To the bridesmaids." The crowd respond.

The rest of the speeches are funny and sincere and everyone enjoys them.

Finally Dan calls for the bride and groom to take to the floor and requests that no one joins them.

...


	143. Chapter 143

Everyone watches as Georgia and Lincoln dance their first dance together .

As John Denver's Annie's song plays they glide across the dance floor and the words seem to fit as they start their lives together.

Everyone cheers and claps when they finish .

" Ok I have a request and it's from the bride and she'd like to dance with her Father on their own, when I say so you can all join in." Dan announces.

Alex smiles as he walks towards Georgia and says " Well you didn't tell me about this Kitten."

She smiles and replies " I heard this song ages ago and thought one day when I get married this will be a song thats just for me and you."

He laughs and says " Told you the day is all about me."

As the music begins to play Alex has a huge grin on his face but slowly as he listens to the words he feels the enormity of the day. What starts as a beautiful dance ends up as a Father holding his daughter tightly.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
>Lost in the moment and each other's face<br>So much in love you're alone in this place  
>Like there's nobody else in the world<br>I was enough for her not long ago  
>I was her number one<br>She told me so  
>And she still means the world to me<br>Just so you know  
>So be careful when you hold my girl<br>Time changes everything  
>Life must go on<br>And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

_**But I loved her first and I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>And I prayed that she'd find you someday<br>But it still hard to give her away  
>I loved her first<strong>_

"Dan softly calls " Ok bridal party"

_**How could that beautiful women with you  
>Be the same freckle face kid that I knew<br>The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
>And tucked into bed all those nights<br>And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
>It was only a matter of time<strong>_

The bridal party all signal for everyone to join them on the dance floor.

Lincoln takes Stevie on to the floor and she tries to wipe the tears from her cheeks as just about every other daughter and Mother does.

_**But I loved her first and I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>And I prayed that she'd find you someday<br>But its still hard to give her away  
>I loved her first<strong>_

_**From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>Someday you might know what I'm going through<br>When a miracle smiles up at you  
>I loved her first.<strong>_

_**By Heartland.**_

Jack and Jessie swap with Alex and Stevie and have their turn to dance with Georgia and Lincoln_**.**_

As Alex takes Stevie in his arms he holds her so very tightly and she whispers " Just breath Alex you'll be ok we'll slip away after the next dance."

He doesn't speak but nodding his head she understands he's so close to tears if he tried to speak that would be the end for him.

Reaching her hand up to touch his face, he leans and she kisses him gently and lets the kiss linger.

" Better?" She whispers.

A small smile crosses his face and he nods and they dance on.

...  
>Bull and Jo are on the dance floor and Jo says " Oh Bull I thought your Dad was going to cry when he was dancing with Georgia ."<p>

" Yeah he's been really emotional all week." Bull replies sadly.

Changing subjects quickly Jo says. " Putting that extra tent up for all the babies and toddlers was brilliant Bull."

Bull laughs and says " Yeah I think a few of our guests were a bit puzzled as to why there were cots and stretches in a mini marquee at a wedding."

Jo laughs and says " It's difficult to enjoy yourself when all of your babysitters are at the same function."

He chuckles and replies. " If we were camping as a family Callum would be in the swag with us so he's lucky to have a cot and a roof over him."

" Yeah let him enjoy the luxury he'll be camping rough soon enough." She jokes.

He holds her a little tighter and whispers. " We'll have to sort out a single bed for him he'll have to give up his cot to his little brother or sister."

Jo hugs him and smiling asks. " Have you thought about whether you want a girl or a boy this time?"

" I know we said three but if we have three boys do you think we could try again for a little girl?" Bull asks as the music stops and they begin to walk to their table.

She stops and looks at him and says " You really want a little girl that much?"

He smiles and says " I watch my Father with Rose and Georgia and you with Jack and I think I want to experience that relationship too."

Jo doesn't say anything she just hugs him and he hugs her back.

...

Bryce is standing near the tent that's set up for the babies and is holding baby Tilly in his arms and dancing around with her.

Jake has walked over to check on the little ones and smiling quips " What are you up to Granddad?"

Bryce grins and says " I was walking past and I heard her crying so I thought I'd have a dance with her."

Jake says " A dance? Don't you need to have your feet on the ground to dance?"

Bryce looks at him and replies " Jacob. Matilda is my great granddaughter and by the time she is old enough to dance I may no longer be here. You know I delight in holding beautiful women while I dance with them. One day when she's grown and I'm long gone you can tell her about how her great grand Dad danced with her and you can tell her I thought she was beautiful."

Jake feels his heart sink a little at the thought of Bryce not being around to tell her himself but he smiles and says " I will Granddad she'll love to hear that."

Bryce is looking at the little baby and smiling replies " Yes she will Jacob."

...

Nick has Tess in his arms and they are discussing Belle's engagement and pregnancy.

" Did Belle say when she wants her engagement party ?" Nick asks.

Tess nods and replies " Yes we discussed it and she wants it as soon as Georgia and Lincoln get back from their honeymoon."

Nick looks puzzled and asks " Why then?'

" She wants the entire family here for it ." Tess replies.

" Just as well the newlyweds are only going away for ten days." Nick states then adds " Ten days that's all we've got to get organized!"

...

Keira and Stella have introduced their friend Jade to Adam and they appear to be getting on quite well.

Even though Jade is shy, working as a nurse has made her a little more outspoken and she's able to strike up conversations easily, holding them is a little more of a challenge for her but as Adam is the opposite way around is seems to be working perfectly.

Adam hasn't realized the sole purpose of her being here is that his cousins are match making.

Jodie is sitting watching Adam with this new girl when Marcus plonks himself down beside her and says "They look like they're getting on well!"

Jodie glances sideways at him and remarks "Yeah they do , she's a pretty little thing. Do you know who she is?"

Marcus chuckles and replies " Her name is Jade she's a little on the shy side, works as a nurse and she grew up on a farm and can ride a horse."

Jodie laughs and asks " What have you interrogated her Marcus?'

" No she lives in our apartments opposite Keira and Stella they're match making a little." Marcus answers grinning at her.

" Match making for who?" Jodie asks.

" Adam who else . The girls reckon she is perfect for him." He offers.

" Well she couldn't be any worse than the last one." Jodie laments.

Marcus laughs and quips. " She was a shocker."

...

John and Gemma have been dating for months and their relationship is very strong considering it's so new.

Of the four Turner girls she is probably the most sensitive but in a gentle, caring way and everything that John brings to their relationship compliments those attributes.

John is a sweet and kind young man and because of the way his Father has brought him up is very switched on to Gemma and all of her needs.

Being away at school while their relationship developed has been a good thing for them as now they're under the spot light of close family and friends, they're comfortable with each other .

...

Regan is chatting with Mason, Penny and Jarrod when Justin arrives with drinks for everyone.

Taking the offered glasses everyone thanks him.

" Justin we were wondering if you'd like to have lunch with us tomorrow at the pub?" Jarrod asks.

Justin smiles and says " Yeah that'll be great . What time?"

" We thought one o'clock might be good just in case we have a late night." Regan offers.

Justin laughs and says. " You mean in case you're all hung over."

Regan smiles at him and replies "Well it is a Ryan celebration the chances are high for a big night."

...

Alex and Stevie are sitting around a quiet area of the marquee and she asks " Are you ok now Cowboy?'

He grins , inhales and replies. " Yeah I think I can cope again. I nearly lost it Stevie."

" I know you did. I'd say at the line,_** From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<strong>_." She offers_**.**_

He looks surprised and asks " How did you know ?"

She smiles and says " That's when the dancing sort off became a big hug.'

" Oh! You don't think I ruined it for her do you?" He says softly.

Stevie laughs and says " Alex it was beautiful. The entire song, dance and Dan telling people when to join the floor everything was perfect there was hardly a dry eye. Georgia would have loved it simply because it was you."

" Told you today was about me!" He quips grinning at her.

...


	144. Chapter 144

"George you look great." Bull states as he dances with his baby sister.

"Great!" She quips. "I was really going for pretty at least."

He laughs and says "I'm your brother compliments don't count anyway I only have to give the minimum."

She grins at him.

"Where'd Mum and Dad go?" She asks.

"I think Mum just took him outside so he could get his breath back."Bull offers.

"It's been a big week for him." Georgia states.

He nods and then asks. "So where are you off to on your honeymoon?"

"We're just going to drive and see where we end up? Georgia says.

"What no Phuket, Bali or Queensland?" He asks.

She grins at him and answers." We've both seen Europe and these ten days are about us being together Bull. Geography won't enhance that. We have ten entire days to ourselves I'm not wasting two of those days flying somewhere with hundreds of other people."

Bull laughs and says "So are you camping or staying in motels?"

"Both." She grins then adds. "We've got the camping gear packed just in case we find somewhere perfect."

"This is a weird conversation George." Bull states.

Georgia laughs and says "What because I'm your little sister?"

Bull stops dancing and looking down at her answers. "I don't know George it's just ...I've always looked out for you, ya know and now it's Lincoln who'll do that... Even though you'll still be around, you won't be at Mum and Dad's anymore I feel like some imaginary tie has been cut between us and it makes me feel sad."

Looking up at him he watches as her eyes glass over and her chin trembles and tears cascade down her cheeks.

"Oh god George I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He says as he steps forward and holds her so very tightly.

The two stand together as the song finishes and everyone leaves the dance floor.

...

Jake and Rose are standing together and Jake says "Come on Rosie something's up George's crying."

Moving over to Bull and Georgia, Jake asks "Are you alright George?"

Stepping back from Bull she offers" Bull made me cry."

Jake frowns and looking at Bull says "You made her cry on her wedding day!"

Georgia laughs and says "Relax Jakey they're happy tears. He wasn't mean to me he just said something that was beautiful."

Rose lifts the mood when she quips" You're not turning into a girl are you Bull and getting all warm and sensitive on us?"

Bull hugs her and says "Never Rosie you know me it's just Georgia being all girly and over reacting.'"

Georgia is hugging Jake and he has his arms around her.

...

Alex and Stevie have returned inside the marquee and Alex spots their children standing on the dance floor.

Holding Stevie's hand they head towards them and Alex asks "What's going on here then?"

Stevie spots Georgia's teary face and asks" Are you alright Bub?"

Georgia grins and says "Happy tears Stevie settle."

Stevie smiles at her.

They all stand for a few minutes longer and discuss the day and just enjoy being together.

Alex breaths easily smiling at his wife and children.

Briefly he thinks about when they were younger and he feels like he's been in a time warp as so many years have passed and yet it feels like a heart beat since it was all so new.

He looks at Georgia in her Mother's wedding dress and he flips back to their wedding day the joy , love and happiness he'd felt at marrying his best friend .

Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined himself today standing here with his beautiful wife whom he loves more now than then and their four grown children.

Inhaling he smiles to himself and feels an overwhelming pride in all of them, himself included in all they had endured and achieved.

His own little Ryan Empire nothing at all like Harry had envisioned.

Alex Ryan's empire was built with love, friendship, honesty and Stevie things Harry never quite understood.

...

Late in the evening Belle and Wade approach Stevie and Alex and are congratulated on their engagement and baby news.

Belle stands with Alex's arms around her and he quips. "Well you're certainly not mucking around are you Belle!"

She laughs and replies." The baby just hurried things along, we'd already planned to get married Uncle Alex, so we need to ask you a favour."

"Belle you know when I have a beautiful woman in my arms I can't say no to anything!" He replies.

Wade grins and asks. "Belle and I were wondering if we give you the money for the marquee if you'd leave it up for our engagement party. We'd planned on having it on Drover's but as everything is already set up here we wondered if you'd mind?"

Stevie answers "We'd love too as long as your families are ok with it."

Wade replies. "Yes they are. Well Nick and Tess are and my folks have to travel no matter which farm we're on."

They all stand chatting for a while longer and discuss how many people will attend and Alex offers some of their rooms for guests to stay in.

"Don't worry about money for the marquee Stevie and I will sort that." Alex offers and Stevie agrees.

Belle asks if they are certain and both acknowledge that they are.

...

Later on the dance floor Stevie and Alex are slow dancing and Grace, Marcus, Nick and Tess are nearby and they're just laughing and chatting as they move around.

Alex swirls Stevie and as she returns to his arms he steps back and bumps in John and Gemma.

"Oi! You're cramping my style." Alex says grinning at them.

John quips "Is that what that is?"

Marcus and Nick laugh loudly.

Alex asks "How many weeks of school left?"

Gemma offers "Only six including exams I can't wait."

Alex chuckles and looking directly at John says" Six weeks and then I get to work you into the ground."

John grins and replies "I thought that's what you did to us every time we come home!"

Stevie and the others laugh and looking at Alex she says "Give up Alex he gets you every time!"

Alex takes Gemma's hand and says "Ok you win that one John but the penalty is I get to dance with Gemma."

John winks at Gemma and replies "No penalty for me because I get to dance with Aunty Stevie."

Taking Stevie's hand John proceeds to dance with her.

Alex listens as everyone laughs.

Alex looks down at Gemma and says. "Your boyfriends a smart arse Gem!"

She smiles and replies." He fits in well here doesn't he?"

Alex agrees and they both laugh.

...

As the music finishes Marcus holds Grace's hand and leads her from the dance floor closely followed by Jodie , Matt, Nick, Tess, Riley , Kate, Dave and Sally and the group stand chatting and laughing after grabbing some drinks Stevie and Alex join them and the noise level rises considerably as they laugh loudly.

Jack, Jessie, Ken and Jean are sitting at a table nearby with Helen, Paul, Bryce and Liz.

Helen says "They're a noisy bunch aren't they?"

Jack replies "We've only known them for a few years but every function we've been invited to has been so much fun."

"They're an amazing group of friends aren't they?"Jessie offers.

"I wish I had friends like them through my life." Bryce laments.

Liz quips "You were a barrister you're lucky to have anyone."

He smirks at her and raising an eyebrow replies "Yes I guess you are right, doesn't say a lot for you though does it?'

They all laugh when Pauls says" So that's why Alex is a smart arse."

As the music starts a pair of arms slide around Bryce's neck.

"I wondered if your dance card was full Granddad." Georgia says softly.

Grinning he quips. "Who needs friends when gorgeous women still want to dance with me?"

Standing he moves to the dance floor with Georgia.


	145. Chapter 145

...

The following morning many are awake and sitting around when Liz appears in the kitchen and begins to cook breakfast.

A short time later Bryce arrives to help her.

They busy themselves with help from the others and in no time at all have bacon, eggs toast and coffee ready.

As it's Sunday morning after a party the entire family are there for breakfast plus all the guests that have stayed over.

...

Upstairs Stevie and Alex are blissfully unaware that their kitchen is jam packed full of people and by the time they arrive downstairs breakfast is over and the kitchen has been cleaned.

Moving downstairs they are greeted with good humoured ribbing about missing breakfast.

Alex grins and says "Well you could have woken us and told us it was breakfast time!"

Nick quips "After the last time I'm not going anywhere near your bedroom again."

Alex gives Nick a look and Nick changes the subject.

Stevie grabs a coffee and a piece of toast and sits in the bay window in the sunshine, after a few minutes she lies down and quickly falls asleep.

Everyone chatters on for awhile but eventually others search for places to lie down and rest after a big night.

Alex lies down and stretches out on the couch.

Liz and Bryce head back over to their place and everyone else scatters as well, some leaving for home.

...

Alex wakes several hours later and even before he opens his eyes knows Stevie is lying with him.

He surprised because he never heard her move from the window seat and he sure as hell never felt her lie down beside him he deduces he must have been in a well needed deep sleep.

Alex's leg is asleep and he's in pain.

Trying to move slightly he wakes Stevie.

She stretches and smiles at him but notices the pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asks her voice full of concern.

"My leg." Is all he manages to say before she springs to her feet and says "Alex why didn't you wake me."

She stands and moves his leg and as soon as she touches his knee says. "Alex we need to ice your knee it's swollen."

Quickly she walks to the kitchen and returns with an ice pack.

"Drop your pants." She demands.

Grinning at her he stands and he replies. "I love it when you talk dirty."

She grins at him and asks "Do you want coffee?"

"That's not really what I had in mind." He replies.

"Ok I'll grab some glasses and some wine."She replies trying not to smile.

Returning quickly she offers the wine and sits beside him and says "It's almost three o'clock Cowboy we've slept the day away."

"Time for an early night Beautiful." He offers.

"Perhaps." Is all she manages to say before they hear voices coming through the kitchen.

"Mum! Dad!" Bull calls.

"In here." Alex replies.

Bull walks in and spots his father without his jeans on a glass of wine in his hand and Stevie sitting beside him with wine also.

"You might want to cover up." Bull advices.

As Adam, Jade, Stella, Keira and their partners walk into the room Alex grabs a cushion and covers himself up.

Stevie giggles.

Alex's nieces and nephews know he's icing his previously injured knee which swells from time to time but the girl's partners and Jade look uncomfortable.

Alex explains about the swelling in his knee and the need to ice it.

Jade offers to take a look and it and proceeds to strap it.

"How's that?" She asks smiling at him.

"Actually it feels a lot better. I didn't know I could do that." He replies.

Jade proceeds to ask Stevie and Alex what they normally would do about his knee and she offers a few other remedies that might help and she suggests they purchase an elasticised knee support that he can wear when he's on his feet a lot which should minimise swelling.

...

Talk turns to horses.

Keira asks if they can ride out from Kilarney because some of the horses are quieter here and neither Brad nor Tim are experienced riders.

Alex and Stevie offer suggestions to Bull as he's organizing the horses.

The group asks if Stevie and Alex would like to come with them but they decline as they've made other plans.

The group sits for a while longer discussing last night and then head out for their ride.

As they walk outside they stop briefly and chat to Bryce and he continues on inside.

...

When the group leaves Alex pulls Stevie in closer and kisses her and then asks "Where is everyone?'

Stevie explains Ken and Jean have gone with Jessie and Jack to have a look at their farm and Paul and Helen are with Tom and Michelle at Rose's.

Grinning Alex asks "So we're alone?'

Reaching for him she whispers. "Yes we are."

Kissing her he slides his hand under her top and removes it quickly when Bryce coughs.

Stevie excuses herself and leaves the room quickly on the pretence she's refreezing the ice pack which is sitting discarded on the floor.

With a bemused look on his face Bryce drawls. "Your Mother would like to know if you and Stevie like to come over for dinner tonight."

Alex replies. "Well we had made other plans Bryce but thanks for asking."

Bryce reoffers" How about tomorrow night?"

Alex replies." Yeah that would be really nice. What time?"

"Six thirty, seven?" Bryce offers.

They talk for awhile longer then Bryce returns to his place and Alex moves upstairs.

...

Regan, Jarrod, Mason, Penny and Justin are sitting at their table at the pub when Alex and Stevie walk in.

"I thought you'd be at home with a house full of visitors." Regan offers.

"No we've finally got some time to ourselves so we thought we'd come out for dinner." Alex answers.

"Would you like to join us?' Jarrod asks.

Glancing at Stevie then back to Jarrod he answers. "No mate some other time ok?'

Talking for a few minutes Stevie and Alex walk towards the bar.

"Uncle Alex wait up." Mason calls.

Stopping they wait for him.

"What's up mate?"Alex asks.

Mason looks at Stevie and then back at Alex and says "I just wanted to apologize for the other day."

Alex looks at him perplexed and asks "Why what did you do?'

Again Mason glances at Stevie and offers" When Bull and I were talking to you on Kilarney."

Alex grins at him and says "What do you think you did wrong mate?'

"I was disrespectful in what I said and how I reacted. You were upset and I shouldn't have threatened you like that."Mason offers.

Alex looks at him and replies." Mate you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that should apologize to you for doing what I did you were only trying to help. Thanks for that."

Mason says "So we're alright?'

Alex steps forward and hugs him patting his back saying "More than alright."

Mason hugs him tightly then stepping back says "Great I'll let you two enjoy your night then."

...

As they walk through the first door Alex cups her backside and says. "Let's just grab a six pack and a pizza and find somewhere quiet.

She giggles and says "The deal was dinner and a game of pool Alex."

Alex grabs her as they walk through to the bar and kisses her.

Walking past a local calls "Get a room."

Grinning Alex replies. "I wanted to mate but she wants to play pool!"

"Alex!" Stevie growls and flicks him,

Laughing he ushers her into the bar room.

...

Nick creeps into the kitchen and whispers to Tess. "Come outside!"

"What are you up too?" Tess giggles.

Taking her hand he leads her up to the old bath.

Tess laughs and exclaims "A bubble bath! Oh Nick it's been years since we've had a bubble bath!"

Nick smiles and says. "Jarrod, Regan, Penny and Justin are out. Belle and Wade are over at Bull's and I warned Matt and Jodie we'd be up here! So get your gear off and hop in!"

Laughing they both strip off and climb into the bath.

Nick has chilled wine and chicken on a table beside the bath.

They sit and laugh and talk and joke while they eat and drink their wine.

Tess says "Oh Nick I've missed doing this!"

"Yeah it was always so relaxing and we just stopped doing it!" He replies.

"We don't have enough time on our own do we?" She offers.

"No we don't and we said we were going to take more time for us didn't we?"Nick answers.

"Yes we did but it only seems to be if we're on holidays." Tess muses.

She watches his face and knows he's thinking.

"I think it's time for some adjustments to the rosters. It's time for the next generation to take control and for us to fill in not the other way around."Nick states.

"Do you think they're ready?' Tess asks.

"Well we're never going to find out are we at this rate. They've all had it easy Tess. Think about when you girls were having our children by the time they were a few months old you were all back helping around the farm. And we never got time off with you girls and our new babies like our boys do?" Nick answers.

Tess looks at him and smiles offering "But we did all of that so they wouldn't have to work like we did Nick."

"I want them to appreciate that fact Tess and they need to feel the weight of the farms while we're still here to help. They have no pressure on them at all and there is always help at hand. I think it's time we planned a huge trip somewhere and leave our children to run the farms completely on their own for a couple of weeks at least. And not do what we normally do before we go on holidays run ourselves ragged to make sure everything is up to speed before we leave."Nick replies.

Tess looks concerned and states. "Nick we only had three farms to run and they weren't as big as they are now."

"Tess there are a hell of a lot more people now than then too. Well we'll start by changing the rosters so we do less and they do more. We need to get the others together and make a plan of attack." Nick offers.

"Attack!" Tess chuckles. "They're our children not the enemy Nick."

Leaning forward he kisses her and says "The sooner we get them working harder the more bubble baths you can have Wifey."

Giggling she says "Where's your phone, ring Marcus and Alex and tell them to get their back sides over here now."

He laughs and says "No we'll enjoy these bubbles first; I'll ring them in the morning."

She kisses him and says "I like the way you think Husband."


	146. Chapter 146

Early the next morning Alex and Stevie farewell Ken and Jean as they head off to tour some of the country for the next six weeks.

Hugging their friends tightly Stevie and Alex make them promise that they'll come again and stay with them.

Ken and Jean have had a fabulous time with them all and are sad to leave but adventure awaits and they're ready to explore Australia.

...

Helen and Paul are the next to leave and Tom and Michelle drive back with them.

Stevie is happy with how it all went and Michelle has begun to form an aunt/ niece relationship with Rose which is nice.

Tom has had a ball with all of the family and thanks Stevie and Alex for having them stay the week.

" It's been great guys being here for the week I feel like I know my nieces and nephews just a little bit better and next time we come to stay it will be easier to talk to them." Tom offers.

Alex shakes his hand and Stevie links arms with him as they walk them out to the cars.

"How do you think we did Stevie?" Tom asks.

"I think it was a great week Tom. It's still early days but she's trying and I can see that and that's all I ask for." Stevie replies.

Reaching the car Tom hugs her and says "You've got a beautiful life here Stevie and you deserve it."

Laughing she answers "Yes I do on both counts."

As they drive away Alex's phone rings.

"Hello Alex Ryan ...Yeah Hi Nick ...Yeah the last have just gone...Yeah ok what now? Yeah hang on."

Looking at Stevie, Alex asks "Nick and Tess want us to come over for lunch they've got some farm stuff they want to discuss ASAP. Are we free?"

"Yes nothing planned tell them we're on our way." She replies.

...

"How did Grace and Regan take your news?" Ben asks.

Jaz smiles and replies "They were disappointed but were happy for me too."

Ben inhales and offers. "It's a big step Jaz what if the kids hate it or what if I do?'

"We can always come back Ben the contract is only for twelve months." She replies.

He nods.

She hugs him and says "I know moving to Canberra will be a big adjustment for all of us but for me to be able to work at the sports institute with elite athletes is a lifelong dream for me Ben."

"Yeah I know and I really don't want to stand in the way of your dreams Jaz."Ben replies.

She kisses him and then hugs him.

"How could I go from finding you obnoxious on the day I met you to loving you as much as I do now?" She asks.

Inhaling he grins and replies. "Charm Jaz! Just my irresistible charm."

...

"Hello!" Alex calls as they walk in the back door of Drover's Run.

"In the dining room Alex!" Tess calls.

Marcus and Grace are already there.

As Alex sits down he asks "So what's going on Nick why the rush to see us?"

"Tess and I want to slow down, work less and take more time for ourselves and I was wondering if any of you feel the same way? Nick begins and proceeds to tell them about the discussion Tess and he had last night.

Marcus offers. "It might be easier said than done Nick. Alex and Stevie are in the best position as they've got more children interested in helping. Neither Stella nor Keira are interested in the farm and Meggy is still in school so we've got Gemma, Mason and Lincoln as workers and it's too big. I don't think we're in a position to slow down as much as we'd like too."

Grace agrees and adds. "Marcus and I have talked about this a lot lately. We're finding we don't get enough time on our own, plus with Jaz and Ben leaving that will put a lot of pressure on us. Ben does an enormous amount of work on Wilgul. Housing is an issue for us as well we don't even having shearer's quarters to offer accommodation."

They all sit and discuss it all in far more detail for over an hour while they eat their lunch.

Stevie has sat and listened without offering up many suggestions.

Marcus notices and says "Stevie you haven't said much what you think about it all?"

Inhaling and running her hand through her hair she replies. "Some days I so want to stay in bed just a little bit longer and when it's freezing cold or boiling hot I wish I could finish just a little bit earlier. You all know how I feel about spending more time with Alex so I won't even go there. The part that concerns me the most is the girls and our grandchildren."

She stops for a moment and searches for the right words and continues.

"When we were all younger and having our babies I struggled so much leaving them with Moira and even though she was so loving and generous with them they were my babies and I wanted to stay home with them and I couldn't."

Her voice cracks and her chin quivers.

Beside her Grace's eyes glaze over and Tess inhales deeply feeling it too.

"Hey." Alex says placing his arm around her "You never said anything Stevie. I didn't know it was so bad I'm so sorry."

She tries to smile and wipes her cheek and says "We were building a dream Alex all of us. Look at our lives now, how different they are to back then. We all have beautiful families and a wonderful life here and we all made sacrifices so this generation wouldn't have too."

Nick states "I didn't say it would be easy! "

Stevie smiles at him and says "I agree that we have to let them take more control Nick I really do. I want more time for Alex and I and I definitely want to sleep in more but I don't want to do it at the expense of our grandchildren. Maybe we need to open our purse strings and hire some help it's not like we're poor. I also believe that we need to do something about housing on Wilgul and Drover's Run and quickly."

They spend the next hour discussing the housing issue then they move onto a BBQ to let the family know what they have planned and finally they discuss the engagement party for Belle and Wade.

...

Ten days fly by quickly and Georgia and Lincoln return to Kilarney with loads of funny stories about their travels.

The full family meet for afternoon tea before the engagement party so they can discuss all the new plans that will come into place.

Beth arrives without Keith and Jodie is concerned but waits to speak to her about where he is.

Nick and Marcus have done some number crunching and have organized for upgrades to housing on Wilgul and Drover's run to commence ASAP.

With Ben and Jaz gone they have one empty house on Wilgul and Marcus already has painters in there and they've organized for a new kitchen laundry and bathroom to be done. The plans were drawn up months ago and were supposed to be done for Ben and Jaz but had stalled with work commitments taking priority.

Two new houses are to be placed on Wilgul and one will be taken by Marcus and Grace although Grace is adamant she's happy in her home she's voted down.

Wilguls' original home is old and in need of urgent repair so when Grace and Marcus move the old house will be fully renovated.

Shearer's quarters or small units will also be moved onto Wilgul allowing for hired worker's to live.

Drover's only needs one smaller house near the main house and money has been allocated for that as well.

...

Nick has drawn up new rosters and housing tenants and passes them out for perusal and comment.

" Now while you're all looking at the rosters keep in mind we're open to discussion and in November for two weeks Alex, Stevie, Jodie ,Matt, Grace , Marcus, Kate, Riley, and Regan will be classed as on holidays and will not be on the roster at all." Nick offers.

Everyone is quiet as they read through the rosters.

Bull offers. "This is a much heavier work load Uncle Nick."

Nick replies. "And the problem is?"

"Well I'm working two hours longer each day than I was before." Bull replies.

Nick grins at him and replies " Bull the only change to your roster is your doing your Father's ,he's always worked an hour earlier than you and an hour later and as he's thirty years older than you we figured it's about time that you shoulder more of the work load."

Bull looks stunned and says "Really?'

"Yes that's all we've done with all of you boys we've switched rosters with you. The girls have more supply runs, feeding out and office work your Mother's have less." Marcus adds.

Alex offers. "It's time for you all of you to start to run the farms. None of us are getting any younger and you need to be able to run everything from the ground up without us having to be here every minute of every day."

Jake looks at Bull and states "You said this would happen Bull."

Bull nods.

Georgia asks "So how does this work for me? I'm on Wilgul because Lincoln is working there but Kilarney is my home, everyone else seems to be on the property that they belong too."

Nick smiles at her and says "Georgia, both your Mother and Father have shares in all three properties so technically you belong to all three."

"Oh do they? I didn't know that." She replies sheepishly.

Stevie grins at her and says "That's because you never asked Bub."

"I need to pay more attention don't I" Georgia quips.

"We all do." Adam offers.

They all agree.


	147. Chapter 147

Later in the afternoon everything is ready for Belle's engagement party and no one suspects any different.

They've requested formal wear and everyone has arrived and are wondering where Belle is until Alex calls for everyone to be quiet.

"Hello I'm Alex Ryan, Belle's uncle and I'd like you to form two rows here and here.

Come on it's not that difficult. That's right now settle down."

Wade is standing with Dan beside him and no one has really noticed they're wearing the same suits but different coloured shirts and ties.

Alex speaks into the micro phone and says. "We've actually got you here under false pretences because Belle and Wade are actually getting married tonight."

Everyone looks in the direction Alex suggests and watch as Clare approaches in a beautiful cobalt blue jersey dress draped at the front with a front knot twist carrying a bouquet of white Gerberas and Blue Irises walking in front of Nick who has Belle on his arm.

Belle looks radiant in a sleeveless jersey dress with drape around the neck and front but in the softest of cream and with her bouquet of all blue irises.

Nick is smiling broadly beside her and as the reach Wade and Dan the boys quickly attach their flowers to their lapels.

Georgia and Lincoln are standing with Stevie and Georgia lightly elbows her Mother and says "You knew about this didn't you?'

Stevie grins and says "Yes they asked us at your wedding if we'd mind."

"Oh my god Mum she is stunning." Georgia gushes.

Stevie smiles and nods replying "Yes she is."

...

Their ceremony is short, simple and sweet just how they want it.

As they're pronounced husband and wife everyone cheers and claps and the excitement of the surprise ripples through the crowd.

After they sign the register everyone moves forward to embrace them and congratulate them.

As master of ceremony Alex announces. "Can I have your attention please? Belle and Wade would like to let you in on another little secret that they have."

Alex waits as the whispers flood through the crowd as they wonder what it might be.

Grinning he announces "Our beautiful Belle is expecting their first child in around six months time."

Again everyone congratulates them.

Alex chuckles and says "Now we'll have finger food and drinks rolling through here directly so please enjoy yourselves while the band gets organized and then we'll have a bridal waltz and a few speeches followed by more food and wine. Wade's parents John and Janet Taylor together with Belle's parents Tess and Nick Ryan welcome you all here tonight and hope you have a wonderful evening and ask that you make the most of a triple celebration."

Alex walks straight over to Belle and hugging her says "Here she is my beautiful Belle a married woman no less."

Smiling broadly she replies. "That was too easy Uncle Alex and not nerve racking at all. I've been in a couple of weddings now and the pressure is huge! We had none of that and I'm glad."

Charlotte is waiting to congratulate Belle and says. "I know what you mean Belle when we eloped it was so enjoyable none of the wedding jitters at all."

Alex releases Belle and moves off to find Stevie.

Charlotte hugs Belle and says "Congratulations Belle you look stunning."

Belle hugs her tightly and says "Thanks, not easy hiding a baby bump though."

"Why hide it? If you've got it flaunt it!" Bull quips from beside the girls.

Jodie offers "I thought that line was supposed to be about breasts?"

Bull chuckles and say "Well she's got those too so she should flaunt it all."

Bull feels a clip across the back of his head and turning finds Riley shaking his head at him.

Bull grins and turns back to Belle kisses her cheek and offers. "Sorry Belle I was out of line. I'll retract the last couple if sentences and go with there is nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman Congratulations you look stunning."

Glancing at Riley he grins and moves away.

...

Alex finds Stevie talking to Jack, Jessie and John and Janet Taylor.

Stevie smiles at him as he walks towards them.

Sliding his arm across her shoulder he says "That went well."

"Yes I thought you did ok?" She replies.

"Ok? Stevie I was brilliant." He replies grinning at her.

Shaking her head she smiles at him and says "Of course you were. Alex have you met John and Janet?"

"No I haven't as yet." Alex replies holding out his hand.

Alex studies their faces as Stevie introduces them.

John is a lot older than them and has a gnarled and weather beaten face that gives him a smouldering angry look although his manner and voice wrestle with that notion.

John Taylor is a good six inches shorter than Alex but as wide and as muscled as he is.

Janet Taylor doesn't look old enough to have a son Wade's age and is perfectly proportioned and beautifully built. As

Alex shakes her hand she looks deep into his eyes and tells him. "I'm pleased to meet you Alex I've heard a lot about you."

She holds his handshake a little longer than he's comfortable with and for some reason he feels unnerved by her.

He nods and smiling replies "Hopefully it was all good."

Smiling she replies "Yes very good actually."

Stevie feels the hair rise on the back of her neck and senses something isn't right.

Alex moves with purpose back into Stevie's space and wraps himself around her.

She knows he's uncomfortable and quickly makes an excuse to move away from the group.

...

Once they're outside the marquee Stevie asks. "Alex what in the hell just happened?"

Alex looks at her and says "I have no idea Stevie but she made me feel really uncomfortable. Was she hitting on me?"

Stevie grins and says "Well they're both firsts for you!"

Puzzled he gestures he doesn't understand her meaning.

She explains. "A woman made you uncomfortable and you aren't sure if she was hitting on you! Oh course she was Alex! I think you just met a female version of you in your younger days."

He inhales and exhales and sighs "Great what am I supposed to do about this?'

Stevie giggles and replies. "Squirm, feel intimidated, understand how you used to make girls feel."

"Oh ha, ha, Stevie you'd better stick close by and come and rescue me if she starts to look too chummy."He offers.

Stevie chuckles and says. "I wonder what she's like once she's had a few beers."

Alex looks at her and says "You're not helping Stevie."

Laughing she takes his hand and leads him back inside.

...

Nick calls for everyone to be quiet and begins. "I'd like to welcome you all here tonight and thank you for taking the time to travel out for Wade and Belle's engagement. Tricked you all didn't we? "

A ripple of laughter crosses the crowd.

Inhaling and exhaling he continues. "On the day Belle was born I thought my heart would burst with love. She was the sweetest baby and she made our family complete. I have so many wonderful memories of her growing up and I would have to stand here for days to tell you all of them but I know I need to make this brief so I'll do my best. "

Again he stops and everyone who knows him realizes he's struggling.

Alex calls "Take your time mate you only get to do this for her once."

Nick smiles at his brother and inhaling goes on bravely. "Belle is my baby; she is the link to my youth and all the fun and adventure of rearing small children. Belle is tougher than Clare and easier going than Harrison if that's actually possible? Although both girls share their Mother's beautiful features and have me wrapped around their little fingers they are vastly different women. I cannot even begin to tell you how my heart feels today. In a few weeks she's gone from being my little girl to being engaged, married and a soon to be Mother and moving to another property.

What will I do in the mornings Belle when I enter the kitchen and don't find you there with your beautiful smile and blonde curls greeting me with "Morning Pop how'd ya sleep?"

Everyone laughs.

" Your Mother and I reared you knowing one day you'd find that special someone but I didn't think it would hurt this much. I'm so very happy for you because Wade is a good man, hardworking, honest, and reliable and I've watched you with him and I know he adores you but it will just take me a little bit longer to get used to not having you around so much and not being the one to take care of you and protect you. Your Mother and I are so very proud of you Belle and of your achievements and the person that you are. On the day you were born you lit up our lives and continue to do that in so many ways. I love you Belle and I'm so very happy that your Mother chose me to be your Father. I know I'm biased but I truly believe you would have to be one of the most beautiful brides I have ever seen." Nick states.

"She's definitely a hottie!" Someone calls.

Wade pretends to be angry and says "Hey that's my wife you're talking about!"

Everyone laughs.

Nick chuckles and says "I'd like you all to charge your glasses. To Belle and Wade may you have many happy years together filled with love and understanding. May you have healthy, happy children who bring more love into your lives than you could ever imagine and may you both have good health and prosperity for all of your days. To Wade and Belle!

"To Wade and Belle." Every one choruses.

...

As the crowd disperses Alex is chatting to Dave and Riley and grinning turns expecting to find Stevie behind him and finds Janet Taylor.

Alex looks uncomfortable but introduces her to Dave and Riley and leaves her talking to them and moves over to congratulate Nick on his speech.

Nick sees him coming and asks. "What did you think Alex?'

"Perfect mate straight from the heart. Did Belle like it?"Smiling Nick replies well I got a beautiful hug from her.

Alex smiles and says." She loved it then."

Nick says "I have never struggled with public speaking but Father of the bride speeches are just too damn hard."

Alex looks at him and says "Yeah you're right, glad I don't have any more daughters."

Nick grins and says "Me too."

"Hey listen I need to ask you something? Wade's Mother do we know her?" Alex asks.

"Step mother and no I don't think so why?" Nick asks looking puzzled.

"When Stevie introduced me to her before, she hit on me and said she'd heard about me and it was all good and just now I was talking to Dave and Riley and she came up behind me and grabbed me on the arse! I thought it was Stevie. "Alex offers.

Nick laughs and says "She'd better not let Stevie see her do that!"

"Nick, Stevie knows what's going on. What am I going to do? I can't relax at all now."Alex states.

"Alex just be yourself and ignore her. If Stevie knows what's going on its all good she'll sort her out."Nick answers.

Alex nods and Nick says "Come on I'll shout you a beer."


	148. Chapter 148

...

Fabulous food and plenty of drinks are a given at a Ryan family function but for weddings they pull out all the stops and turn on a feast of food, beer, wine and fun.

As Wade and Belle take to the dance floor everyone watches.

Belle is a beautiful dancer like her Mother but Wade not so good.

Riley has given them a few pointers and Wade manages a couple of minutes without flaw.

On cue Clare and Dan join them and are quickly followed by the parents and then everyone joins them.

Nick and Tess swap partners and Nick has Belle in his arms.

"Well we did it Dad thank you so much for everything." Belle offers.

He kisses the top of her head and says. "If we'd had a bit more time we could have done more for you Belle."

She stops and looks up at him and answers. "Dad today is everything and more than I wanted. Wade is my husband and all of my family and friends are here to share it with me. It was perfect."

He hugs her tightly and says "If you're happy then I am too."

Nick asks softly. "Can I ask you a tricky question Belle?"

Belle looks up at him and says "Sounds serious Pop."

Leaning down he whispers something in her ear.

She laughs loudly and whispers back.

Nick stops dancing and looks stunned and says "You're kidding! Really?'

Belle chuckles and nods.

...

Keira and Brad are on the dance floor and he says. "Keira I have had the best time here with all of your family they are so much fun to be around. Why don't you practice closer to home so you can be here more often?"

Smiling at him she asks "Really you actually like being here? I thought with you being city raised you would hate it here."

He holds her a little closer and states. "I just want to be where ever you are. Where will we get married?"

She stops dancing and looks at him and says "I think you might be jumping the gun a bit Brad we've only been together for ten months."

He grins at her and asks. "How long do we need to be together to know its right? Tell me you haven't thought about us and marriage?"

Keira looks around to see who is close by and grinning replies. "I'm a girl we're programmed to daydream about weddings."

He smiles and kisses her softly then hugs her, she hugs him back and he whispers "I love you Keira."

Gently pushing back she looks up at him and says. "I love you too."

Everyone is dancing around them but they stand looking at each other then Brad kisses her.

...

Nick is standing with Alex, Matt and Marcus and says "This looks serious Marcus they're all doe eyed, nothing like a wedding to bring out romance!"

Marcus chuckles and says "He's a nice guy Nick."

"Son-in-law material?" Matt asks.

Marcus stands thinking and says "Yeah he could be but we might have to rough him up a little. He's a city boy and he doesn't drink beer."

Nick nods and says. "So he needs a little work we could manage that."

"Yeah one weekend with us without the girls and we'd sort him out." Alex offers.

Marcus laughs.

...

Stevie walks up behind Alex and gentle squeezes his butt cheek.

He flicks his hand back and whacks her hand away and spins with a snarly look on his face.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?' Stevie growls.

"Oh god sorry Stevie." He exclaims and grabs her and hugs her.

Nick laughs and says "Little bit on edge Alex?'

Stevie looks at Nick and then at Alex and says "You told him didn't you?"

Alex says "I was talking to Riley and Dave and she did what you just did but I thought it was you."

Stevie looks cross and says. "And what did you do?'

"Nothing luckily!" He says grinning at her then adds " But I was really unnerved so I asked Nick if we knew her."

"Guilty conscience Alex?" Stevie quips.

Nick offers "I asked Belle and she said watch her apparently she's a piranha."

"Oh great and I'm the bait." Alex states.

Matt and Marcus ask a few questions and all work out what's going on and offer to help.

...

Alex is dancing with Tess when John and Janet sidle up to them and John says "Alex can I swap partners with you?'

Alex says "Oh no sorry John I just starting dancing with Tess."

Tess lets go of his hands and says "Alex you can dance with me anytime."

Taking John outstretched hand Tess dances off.

Alex glances around hoping for help but no one is looking this way.

As he takes Janet's hand to dance she slides her hand from his shoulder up to touch his face and says "You have a very handsome face Alex."

"So my wife tells me." He replies.

With her hand on his bicep she says "and you have great arms.'

Looking around for Stevie he replies "Yeah thanks.'

Janet begins to slide her hand down towards Alex's backside and he's about to walk away when he hears Stevie quip. "If your hands reach my husband's arse be ready for a broken arm."

Janet looks at Stevie and offers. "I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong idea."

"No I know exactly what you are doing and I would suggest as you are a guest on our property that you would refrain from touching up my husband. Furthermore Janet I would suggest any further occasions that you attend with Belle's family that you keep your sleazy hands to yourself because we're all onto you." Stevie threatens.

Janet nods and moves quickly away.

Alex grabs Stevie and exhaling says" Oh Cowgirl nice timing."

Stevie grins at him and says. "Would you like to dance with me Alex?'

He holds her tightly and as they begin to dance he takes her hands from around his waist and places them on his butt cheeks.

Stevie laughs.

...

Jodie has been talking to Beth and she is being evasive about Keith's whereabouts. "Mum he'll be here later ok?'

"Well you've only been married for a heartbeat and he should be here.' Jodie offers.

Nick and Tess are walking passed and stop to say hello to Beth.

Matt, Stevie and Alex have joined them and as Beth reaches up to hug Nick.

Tess says "Oh my god Beth those bruises! How did you get them?'

Beth pulls the back of her top down and says quickly. "I fell over."

"Fell over what?' Matt asks his voice full of concern.

"Um a foot stool." Beth answers.

Alex moves forward and pulls the sleeve of her dress up revealing bruising around her wrists.

"Did Keith do this to you?" Alex asks.

Beth says. "Can you all leave me alone please?"

Stevie says "Beth if he hurt you, leave him or it will just get worse."

Beth answers "You don't know what you're talking about. He loves me."

Beth moves away from them.

...

Jodie is beside herself with worry and asks Matt. "Why can't our children find the right people what have we done wrong?"

Matt holds her and says "We haven't done anything wrong Jodie we can't choose who they fall in love with."

The others offer hugs and support and Tess says "This is not the place to deal with an issue like this. Is Beth staying tonight Jodes?"

"Yes on Drover's "Jodie replies.

Tess nods and offers "We'll talk to her in the morning."

Jodie and Matt agree.

...


	149. Chapter 149

It's a funny evening with tension in the air, some parts of the family struggle to enjoy the wedding as much as they should.

Keith turns up and is all sweetness and light but the men of the family watch him closely as no one wants to ruin Belle's wedding with an argument.

Later after they have formed a circle and wished Belle and Wade farewell and good luck, people dance on and enjoy the last few songs the band plays.

Beth and Keith are on the dance floor with many of their family and friends around them.

Some notice Beth looks tense and Bull is one of them and he's completely unaware of what is going on.

"Hey Beth are you ok?' Bull asks as he dances nearby with Jo.

Beth looks at him and he can see she's sad but she replies "I'm fine Bull."

Letting go of Jo, Bull moves forward and gentle takes her arm and says "Beth you look don't look fine."

Keith snarls "Piss off Bull she said she's alright. Butt out."

Beth looks at Keith and says "Don't take it out on Bull."

"Shut up Beth."Keith snipes.

"Hey don't talk to her like that Keith." Bull growls.

Keith pushes Beth out of the way and fronts Bull and says "Mind your own bloody business."

Many of the men in the family move forward.

...

Before Bull has a chance to do anything, Matt walks over and in one swift movement knocks Keith flat on his back and has his hand over his throat.

Every one scatters out of the way and many strain to see what's going on.

Matt's muscles ripple with hatred and in a whisper he snarls "I've seen the bruises on my daughter and I know you did it. I could snap your neck with a flick of my wrist and the way I feel I would gladly do it but it might distress the women here so I'm going to let you go but if you ever contact Beth or my family again I will hunt you down and snap your neck like a dry twig. Do you understand?" Keith nods as his face loses colour.

Matt grabs his shirt front ready to drag him to his feet but hesitates and says through gritted teeth.  
>"If I ever hear you've done to anyone else's daughter what you've done to mine I will be just as unhappy. Do we understand each other?" Keith nods.<p>

Matt drags him to his feet.

Keith walks swiftly away.

Beth doesn't follow him but moves into her Father's arms and he hugs her tightly and says "It's alright Beth he won't bother you ever again."

Everyone crowds around and makes sure she's ok and then move off to give her breathing space with her Father.

Jodie and Matt take Beth home shortly afterwards.

...

After everyone leaves and only the family remains they sit and quietly reflect on the day.

" Uncle Matt is a bit of a surprise isn't he?" Bull states.

All the older family members are aware of Matts martial arts training but a lot of the younger members have no idea.

Alex replies. " Still waters run deep mate ."

Jake laughs and asks " What's that supposed to mean?

Nick offers. " Matt is very quiet and gentle but if you know what's good for you won't piss him off."

Alex laments " He put me flat on my back once and he wasn't even angry. I just put my hand on his shoulder to apologize for something and he hadn't heard me and I surprised him."

Alex laughs and says " He beat me in an arm wrestle the same night."

" Uncle Matt beat you?" Harrison asks.

Alex nods and replies " Yeah he did . Its all of his martial arts training it makes him fast, strong and focused so never trouble him cause you'll come out chewed up at the other end."

Bull laughs and says " Well there you go I would never have guessed that. I thought I knew him."

Nick answers " You do Bull he's the genuine article but he chooses to fly under the radar when it comes to conflict. But never doubt if you're in trouble he's got your back.

"He was so quick tonight with Keith and the tone of his voice sent shivers up my spine and not in a good way."Bull offers.

Georgia asks " What did he say?"

Bull answers" He told Keith he knew what he'd done to Beth and he could easily snap his neck but he didn't think that was a nice thing to do with so many ladies around but if he ever bothered Beth again or came near the family he would hunt him down and snap his neck like a dry twig."

Everyone present shivers.

Bull adds " He also said if he heard that he'd down that to any one elses daughter he'd be equally unhappy."

...

"Thank goodness none of that happened while Belle was still here." Jo offers.

Charlotte adds. "She'll be sad enough when she finds that while she was so happy Beth was in pain and so very unhappy."

Georgia agrees and asks "Why would she stay with him she wasn't brought up around violence it's not like she didn't know better?"

Nick offers. "Love is blind sometimes Georgia."

Alex senses the mood is too low and too sad so he quips " Of course when it came to your Mother she loved everything about me and I had to say Stevie take a good hard look at me because even though I'm close to perfection I do have a couple of flaws."

Marcus quips "Yes like you're full of shit."

Nick says "and you talk crap."

Riley adds "You often think your funny when you're not."

Georgia says "You always leave the toilet seat up."

Jake offers. "You are dreadful at singing."

Stevie laughs and says "Alright you've made your point he's not perfect."

"That's four times Cowgirl! Four times tonight you've come to my rescue."Alex says grinning at her.

Stevie chuckles.

Nick asks. "Fourth that's only three!"

The family are all ears when Alex begins to tell the story about Janet and her lingering handshake and grabbing him on the backside when he thought it was Stevie.

"Tess just abandoned me, left me in Janet's clutches." Alex says pretending to be scared.

"Good on you Tess we were all keeping an eye on her in case she made a move on him and you led him to her like a lamb to the slaughter." Marcus sighs.

Everyone is laughing at the narration.

Tess grins and protests saying "Well how was I supposed to know Alex was scared of a woman. That has to be a first for goodness sake.'

Stevie cracks up and says "Yes he was a bit shell shocked and puzzled by the entire experience and said Stevie was she hitting on me?"

Kate laughs and says "Oh I wish I knew this was all going on sounds very entertaining. I wonder who she'll try next time."

Stevie offers "I don't think she'll try anything again at any of our functions."

Charlotte asks "Why's that?'

Alex laughs and says "Janet touched my face and said I had a handsome face so I told her my wife thinks so. Then she ran her hands down my arms and said I had great arms by this time I'm desperately looking for one of you buggers to come and rescue me or deciding if I should walk away and possible offend the groom and his step mother."

Everyone is rolling around laughing and all wishing they'd seen all of this happening.

Alex chuckles and winks at Stevie and continues. " She then proceeded to start to run her hands down my sides and I'm thinking god damn I'm in trouble then I hear a voice says " If your hands reach my husband's arse be ready for a broken arm."

"Oh Mum you didn't?" Georgia says chuckling.

Penny says "Go Stevie."

Stevie laughs and says. "Well someone had to stop her! I told her we were all onto her and if she planned on coming to any of our family functions she should keep her sleazy hands to herself."

Nick laughs and states "I told Alex he should relax because you knew what she was up to that you'd sort her out, and you did great job Stevie as always."

Jake asks "What do you mean as always Uncle Nick?"

Nick shakes his head and replies "Nothing."

Bull pipes up and says "Are you talking about Mum and the microphone at the pub?"

All the older family members look at him.

Stevie looks worried and says "You don't remember that do you?"

"Remember what? " Jake asks.

Bull says "We were all at the sales but we were only little and Dad's old girlfriend propositioned him."

Stevie warns. "Bull let's not go there."

He smiles and says "It's alright Mum I'm ok with it all. I've put it all together and what you did was gutsy and funny as hell."

Georgia asks." Alright with what? What did you do Mum?"

Stevie says. "Dad's old girlfriend Tracy tried to pick him up a few times while we were at the sales."

Georgia says "Did she know he was married? How did you find out?"

Alex replies "Yes she knew I was married because Stevie and I introduced all of you to her. Your Mother knew because I told her. "

Bull says "You told Mum a woman was propositioning you?"

Alex nods and says "Sure did we have no secrets Bull."

Marcus laughs and says "She was keen and relentless in her pursuit."

Tess laughs and says "I thought your Mother was so mean until I realized what Tracy had been up too."

Nick cracks up laughing and says "Marcus and I had been sitting with him and he was really edgy and Marcus actually heard her ask him if he'd considered her offer."

Marcus chuckles "I thought she was talking about a business deal."

Nick says "Anyway we hear you Mother on the microphone and she introduces herself, points out your Father offers up how handsome he is. Points out Tracy and proceeds to tell everyone she 's been trying to pick Alex up all afternoon and that they thought she was their friend and if anyone would like a bit on the side Tracy is keen and Alex can get her number for them or they could post it on the bathroom wall."

Marcus chuckles "When Tracy stormed out, the place erupted with clapping and cheering."

Alex grins and says "She'd rescued me again!"

Mason is sitting near Bull and says "I see what you meant now about you can look but don't touch or say the wrong thing about your parents. I've seen both of them in action now."

Bull chuckles and says. "Yeah they're passionate people."

Mason laughs.

Bull quips "How's the crush?'

Mason looks puzzled and then twigs and says "All good and gone. I've got Penny. She's all I need."

Bull grins and nods knowingly.

...


	150. Chapter 150

Sunshine filters through the window and Belle wakes, rolling over she realizes Wade isn't in bed.

Inhaling she sits up stretches and is about to climb out of bed when the door opens and Wade moves in grinning with a breakfast tray in his hands.

Placing it beside the bed he leans over and kisses her and says "Good morning my beautiful wife."

Smiling she touches his face and says "Good morning husband. Oh that sounds so good husband and wife."

He kisses her again and says. "What would you like to do today?'

Grinning she says "Eat my breakfast, have a spa and a massage and make love to you."

He laughs and says "Again!"

Belle looks unsure and says. "What you don't want too?'

He laughs and says "Oh I never said I didn't want too but you're amazing."

Belle laughs and says "I hear tell it's a hereditary thing."

They both laugh when he says "Yes I've heard that too."

...

Alex is lying awake with his hands resting up behind his head.

Stevie stretches and yawns and rolls onto her side facing him and says "Good morning."

He grins at her and says "It could be."

She laughs and slides her hand across his chest and he places his arm around her shoulder.

He moves his body at an angle so he can kiss her.

She rolls onto her back and he follows kissing her.

Placing soft kisses along her neck she inhales and lifts her face enjoying his touch.

Running her hands along his back she feels him lifting his weight and she drapes her legs around him.

His kisses deepen lost in the moment.

Enjoying ever sensation.

...

"Alex! " Nick yells and he flings the door open. "Downstairs quickly!"

"Get out!"Alex yells at the top of his voice.

With a shocked look on his face Nick slams the door shut as he exits.

From outside the door Nick yells "Alex quickly."

Stevie chuckles and says "Yes Alex quickly."

Rolling off her, he laughs and says "Is it illegal to kill your own brother."

Climbing from the bed Stevie says "He's upset about something Alex."

Following her to the bathroom Alex grumbles "Yeah well not as upset as I am."

...

Matt has hardly slept and Jodie has been restless beside him.

As the sun begins to rise Jodie has finally fallen asleep.

Matt lays awake his thoughts swirling and finally rises, dresses and heads downstairs.

"Morning Dad." Beth says smiling at him.

Walking over to her, she rises and he hugs her and says "Couldn't you sleep either?"

"No not really. Have you ever wondered how you could be so stupid about something when you know you aren't stupid?" Beth asks.

He holds her tighter and says "Yes I have and so long as you move on and learn from it then time will heal everything."

She holds his gaze for a while and then he watches as her chin quivers and she cries, great sobs engulf her and his heart pounds a song of sadness, so long and deep that he feels like his very soul is crying. She's his little girl and he's failed to protect her. Matt feels like the world has turned inside out and upside down and he cries with her and he holds nothing back.

Finally he manages to say "Beth I'm so sorry I didn't know. I should have protected you and I didn't."

Her eyes are red and puffy and her voice soft when she offers. "He only did it once Dad we were at a party and he took some drugs and he wasn't himself. He flipped out, I tried to get away from him but he was too strong. I'm not going back he isn't who I thought he was. I'm not going back."

Again she cries and he holds her, Jodie enters and tears slip down her cheeks as soon as Matt raises his head she sees the pain etched in his face and she wraps her arms around the both of them.

...

Alex and Stevie follow Nick outside and join Grace, Marcus and Tess and are horrified by what they find.

"Oh God." Stevie exclaims.

"Who would do that?" Alex asks.

Stevie's face pales and Alex can see she's beginning to tremble he states"Come on let's get back inside and ring the police."

"Already did and I've rung everyone on the place and told them to sit tight until we get to the bottom of this." Marcus offers.

"Have you checked on Mum and Dad?" Alex asks.

Tess replies. "Yes they're fine, and they said they never heard a thing.'

...

Jodie and Matt are sitting drinking coffee and Beth is standing at the sink when Adam wanders into the room followed by Jade.

"Oh Hello and Good Morning." Jodie says surprised at the appearance of Jade.

Jade looks a little embarrassed and softly says "Good Morning."

Adam walks towards Beth and she places her coffee mug down and is ready for the hug she knows he's about to give her.

He holds her so very tightly but doesn't hurt her bruised body and whispers "You are better off without him Bethie he was a jerk and I never liked him. I wish you'd told me. You used to tell me everything."

She cries in his arms and hugs him closely.

...

Jade taps Jodie gently and softly says "Jodie thank you for having me but I think I should leave."

Jodie smiles at her and replies. "Please stay for breakfast Jade I'm sure Adam wouldn't want you to leave just yet."

Jade glances over to Adam and he is still holding Beth.

"Ok but I'll just wait outside for a while. I think Adam and Beth need a bit of time." Jade quietly answers.

Jade moves through the kitchen and towards the back door.

Jodie watches her and thinks how different she is to the last girl Adam brought home.

Matt leans over to Jodie and says softly. "I'll go and sit with her."

Jodie nods and says "I'll come too."

He nods and they leave Adam and Beth alone in the kitchen.

...

Jade glances up as Matt and Jodie join her.

She smiles and says "You have a beautiful property. If I lived here I'd never want to leave."

Jodie smiles and says. "That's exactly how I feel."

Matt states. "So you've been here for almost two weeks Jade."

Jade smiles and replies. "Yes I have, I'm having the best holiday. Keira invited me to stay with the Turners for the four weeks that she's home. So I've got two weeks left and it's going way too fast."

Jodie asks. "Did you enjoy the weddings?'

Jade smiles and says "Oh yes I did they were both so different but so beautiful and the receptions were so much fun. Your family really knows how to party don't they?"

Jodie laughs and says "Yes they do."

...

Adam and Beth join the others on the veranda and Adam asks "Beth have you met Jade?"

Beth smiles at her and says "No I haven't Hi Jade."

Jade stands and moving towards Beth says "Hello Beth I'm pleased to meet you. I'm sorry for what happened to you and I know we've only just met but if I can help in anyway."

Beth smiles at her and tears up again Jade steps forward and holds her.

The two girls stand for a moment.

Beth steps back and laughing as she wipes her eyes quips. "One more shoulder to cry on thank you.'

Jade answers softly. "You'll be amazed at how many tears with fall before you start to heal Beth."

Beth looks at her as understanding passes between them.

Jade offers. "My last boyfriend broke my nose, my ribs, my wrist and my heart."

Matt and Jodie exchange looks.

Jades smiles and says. "It's all good now though it was two years ago and I've had counselling.'

The silence is deafening.

Matt asks. "What did your Father do?'

"He took Glen's side and wanted to know what I did to make him so angry." Jade answers then ads.

"I'm so sorry; I've never told anyone that before. I've said too much I should leave." Jade answers.

Adam holds her and says "No you don't have to leave its ok."

Jodie rises and rubs Jades back and says "Adam's right you don't have to leave, I think we all need breakfast."

Jodie and Beth move back inside Matt moves over to Adam and Jade.

Matt says "Your Father was wrong Jade no woman deserves to be treated that way. You did nothing wrong."

...


	151. Chapter 151

Over on Kilarney Grace, Marcus, Tess, Nick, Alex and Stevie are sitting with the local Policeman Senior Sergeant John Kelly.

John is a large man with a sense of humour to match, he loves a beer and he's pretty good with a pool cue.

He has known Nick and Alex their entire lives and used to hang out with them in their younger days.

"Any idea on who would do this Alex?" John asks.

Alex shakes his head and replies "No not really John."

"How much is the marquee worth?" John asks.

"Well we hired it John .Our insurance will cover replacement and I'm sure the hire company have insurances as well." Alex replies.

"What about the stock that was destroyed?"John asks.

"Mate you're missing the point the money is irrelevant and the sheep weren't ours." Marcus says.

Alex growls. "All of our family and friends were here last night John and all of our grandchildren. If some weirdo is wandering around here cutting up animals and smearing their blood on tents what else are they going to do?"

Stevie touches Alex arm and says "Alex yelling at John isn't helping."

Glancing at her he says "Stevie while we were all sleeping someone was outside. I want them caught."

John asks. "Do you have any enemies? Someone that would want to frighten you or pay you back for something?'

"I'm not Harry." Alex states raising his voice.

"Alex!" Stevie growls. " Drop the attitude!"

Alex gives her an annoyed look and she gives him a look back and then flicks his arm.

"Ow!" He quips.

...

John grins at Stevie and asks. "Stevie have you pissed anyone off lately?"

She grins and says. "Hey I just stopped him growling at you be nice."

John re asks the question in his best policeman voice. "Mrs Ryan is it possible that you have upset someone recently?"

"Well yes John I have. Last night one of our guests was touching Alex up and I told her if she reached his backside I would re arrange her arm."Stevie replies.

"You threatened to break someone's arm at a wedding?" John queries trying not to grin.

"Well yeah." Stevie answers.

John takes down the details.

Nick asks "John do you really have to approach her she's our new son-in-laws step mother it might get messy."

Tess lights up and says "What about Keith?"

John states. "Beth's husband?"

"Soon to be ex –husband." Grace offers.

John takes the details down.

"What about Kane? Would he do something like this?" Nick asks.

"Kane Morgan? Is he back in town?' John asks.

Stevie replies "No he was just passing through."

"Why would you think he'd want revenge Nick?" John asks.

Nick replies "Alex and Kane had a bit of a dust up a couple of weeks back."

Alex looks at John and says "No he wouldn't do this sort of thing plus he wouldn't hurt Stevie. If he wanted revenge on me he'd paint my car pink or punch me in the nose."

"Anyone else?'John asks.

Everyone shakes their heads or replies no.

"What about Sandra? You had a problem with her recently didn't you?" John offers.

"Yeah she put floral crosses at the front and back doors. Freaked us all out a little bit."Alex muses.

Stevie adds. " But we were told everything was alright as far as she was concerned John.'

John has a strange look on his face just for a second and some of the group notice but he offers. "I might have a chat to Sandra first."

...

As Alex's phone ring she answers "Hello Alex Ryan...Morning Riley...What? ...What all of them? Yeah we're on our way ...Righto."

Alex looks at Stevie and says. "That was Riley someone's let every horse out of the stables and they're up near the front gate."

Marcus rises and says "Grace and I will give you a hand."

Tess looks at Nick and says. "We should really get home and see how Beth is Nick."

Nick replies "We need to help with the horses first Tess."

"No Nick you two go. With Marcus, Grace, Riley, Alex and I we'll round them up quickly. ." Stevie states then looking at Tess says "Will you ring me and let me know how she is Tess we'll come over after lunch and see her."

Tess hugs Stevie and then follows Nick outside.

...

An hour and a half later the five have all the horses in the yards and one by one catch them and place them back in their stalls.

One of the head stalls is snapped so Stevie walks into the tack room to grab another one and is shocked to find someone has slashed all the riding gear.

Lead ropes are cut in half, saddles have flaps missing or have been gouged deeply with something sharp and bridles and girth straps have had the buckles severed.

Backing out she turns and walks back out to Alex and the others.

Alex is laughing and joking with Riley but when he glances over at her his smile fades.

"Stevie are you all right?'Alex asks.

Pointing to the tack room Stevie replies. "Everything's ruined Alex."

Moving quickly Alex investigates and the others follow.

Grace holds one of the cut bridles in her hand and says "Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to make such a mess it would have taken hours to cut all of these."

Riley states. "We'll have about three bridles if we're lucky by the time we piece this lot together."

"Every single saddle has been damaged." Grace says shaking her head sadly.

"Well I guess I'll have to buy you a new saddle for your birthday Alex."Stevie offers grinning at him.

"Well yeah I don't think this one can be repaired. Shame because despite where it came from you have to admit it was a beautiful saddle." Alex replies.

Stevie looks at him and replies "Yeah Fiona liked to buy the best didn't she."

Grace looks at Stevie and says "Big shopping trip coming up I think Stevie?"

Stevie smiles at her friend and replies "Yes indeed and it's our kind of shopping Grace."

Alex adds" We'll have to do that as soon as we've reported this lot Stevie we've got a muster in the next few days and we'll need tack."

Stevie looks at him and nods.


	152. Chapter 152

Adam and Jade are out riding and Adam says. "Thanks for being so nice to Beth this morning Jade."

She smiles at him and replies. "It's not going to be easy for her Adam she'll need lots of support to get through this especially as they're married she'll have to go through a divorce and that will be a very emotional time for her.

Adam nods.

Jade watches him and then offers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past in a more private way. It just sort of came out, I'm not normally outspoken but I thought it might help Beth knowing she wasn't alone."

Adam smiles at her and replies. "I'm glad were able to open up like that Jade. My family don't normally have secrets so it's a good way to start with us.

Riding along in silence just enjoying each other's company Adam asks. "How long did you go out with Glen for?"

Jade replies. "Since high school it was great in the beginning although he was always very jealous and he didn't like me going out with my girlfriends much."

Adam smiles at her and says." Funny how different people can be. My Mum and Dad have always encouraged us to maintain friendships while we're in a relationship. Mum reckons it's healthy for me to go out with my mates and for my partner to be able to do girls nights out and shopping trips and stuff."

Jade grins and says. "Smart woman your Mother."

Adam smiles and says "Yeah she is."

"So does she have girl's nights out still?" Jade asks.

Adam laughs and says "Yeah the girls are all pretty tight knit here and will organize girls only shopping trips or they'll all go out riding together. All of my cousins with young bubs go into town on Mondays to the health centre then Mother's group after that they have lunch at the pub together grab any supplies we need and come home."

Jade states "They're lucky to have that."

Adam looks at her and says "Yeah they are."

...

Stevie and Alex watch as John's police car pulls out of Kilarney.

Stevie turns into Alex's arms and says. "Let's go and check on Liz and Bryce."

Alex stands stock still and says. "No let's just sort ourselves out first."

Looking up at him she asks. "What are you talking about?"

"Stevie are you alright?" He asks concern in his voice.

She hugs him and replies. "Yeah I think I am. What about you?"

"Not really! I don't get it, Harry was a mean bastard and upset everyone and he never had to deal with stuff like this and yet we've tried to be kind and friendly in our dealings with people and someone is doing this to us. Why?" he says sadly.

"You can't think like that Alex." She offers.

"I can't help it Stevie. We have a pretty happy life and what's happened recently makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't like feeling stressed, we had enough of that when we were younger." Alex muses.

Stevie smiles at him and says." You have to have the bad to truly appreciate the good Alex. Maybe it's a wake up for us to take time to acknowledge how lucky we are."

Hugging her he says. "Ya see that's what I love most about you. No matter what happens you can find a positive."

"Come on let's check on your parents." She says as she walks away.

Smiling he follows her.

...

On arriving back on Drover's Nick and Tess sit with Beth for awhile and discuss her welfare.

When Matt and Jodie are busy in the kitchen Beth stands and checks where they are and quickly moves back over to Nick and Tess and with a worried look on her face asks. "Uncle Nick I'm going to divorce Keith what will happen when he tries to get money from us?"

Nick smiles and says. "He won't get far Beth because of how everything was set up."

Puzzled she asks. "What do you mean?"

Tess replies." When your Mum left to go into witness protection with your Dad she gave her share of Drover's to Jaz, Regan and Grace."

Beth looks shocked and says "So Mum isn't a partner? We own nothing!"

Nick smiles and says. "The girls weren't happy about that and when we joined the three farms together we set it up so Jodie would always have a share of the profits. But it was done in such a way that no one would know she was alive or a part of anything. Keith can try but he won't find anything."

Beth smiles and says." So Mum is a part owner."

Tess grins and replies. "Yes she is Drover's is divided so that Regan, Jaz, Grace, Stevie myself and your Mum are all co owners."

Beth hugs them both and says "That's one less thing for me to worry about."

...

A few days have passed and nothing unusual happens.

The final school term begins and the younger family members head back to school.

Life resumes some normality and Keira, Brad and Jade have just over a week of their holidays remaining.

Stella and Tim have returned to Melbourne.

...

Marcus is sitting at the table finishing his coffee and Grace is tidying up when the three enter the kitchen.

"Morning all!" Marcus calls cheerily." What's on the agenda for today?"

Keira smiles and says."Well that depends on what you're doing?'

Grace answers. "We're over at Kilarney today, I'm helping Aunty Stevie oil the new tack and Dad's helping Uncle Alex with maintenance around the houses. We've got a fair bit to do around Grandma and Granddad's."

"Can we come?" Keira asks.

Marcus grins and replies."That would be lovely Keira many hands make light work."

"Will Lincoln and Georgia be there too?" Jade asks.

"Yes everyone is rostered to Kilarney today. We do this once a month on all three farms so all the little jobs get done."Grace replies.

"Sounds like fun." Brad offers.

Marcus laughs and replies. "Mate after three days of it you wouldn't think so."

Brad looks at Keira and asks. "Can we do all three days?"

She smiles at him and replies." It's up to you Brad I've done it all before but if you want to I'm happy."

Grace and Marcus exchange glances.

Keira looks at Jade and says "What about you Jade?"

Jade smiles and replies. "So far I've enjoyed everything we've done so I'm keen."


	153. Chapter 153

On Kilarney Alex, Riley, Bull, Jake and Jack have listed all of the work to be done around the houses.

An old tree needs to be cut down near the main house.

Everything around Liz and Bryce's cottage needs to be cleared by lunchtime as the concreters will be back to lay the concrete paths.

Mature aged trees are being brought in and the holes have to be dug for them.

Several sections of the post and rail fence need to be replaced and the shearing shed needs to be set up for next week.

...

Stevie and Kate are organized and when Tess rings to advise they'll have Keira and Jade with them Kate is thrilled as Leonie, Jo and Rose are off to their Mother's group and the supply run today so they won't be around to help.

Most of their day will be taken up with the new tack but Kate is pushing to do a couple of lambing runs as well.

By seven thirty everyone is on Kilarney and Alex metres out jobs to be done.

In perfect spring weather the work is easy and everyone enjoys what they're doing.

The girls especially as they are all sitting together laughing and joking and just having fun.

It's a huge job to prepare all the new leather equipment but time passes quickly and Stevie calls smoko.

They join the men outside in the sunshine for morning tea.

...

Keira smiles when she sees Brad and asks "How's it going?"

Smiling broadly he replies. "I can't believe I've spent the morning working so hard and yet I feel so happy and I have a great sense of achievement. Your cousins and Uncles are hilarious Keira."

He holds her face ready to kiss her and after he does she says. "What have you done to your hands? They're so rough!"

He laughs and holding them palms up he quips. "Now I've got man hands."

Keira laughs and looks at his blistered, dirty hands and quips. "They're roughing you up because you're a city boy."

Brad chuckles and says. "Well whatever they're doing Keira I love it! I'm having the best time!" She smiles.

...

Late in the afternoon all the work is completed and the men walk back up to the house for a beer.

The girls are already there, laughing and joking with beers in hand.

"How long have you lot been here?' Alex questions.

"Over half an hour!" Tess replies.

"Hope you saved some for us?" Nick offers.

Stevie laughs and says "Nah we've had all the cold ones, just the warm ones left for you because you were too slow."

Bull laughs and says. "Impossible you'd be rolling drunk if you drank all I packed this morning."

Together they all sit and talk about the days' work and all that has to be done on Wilgul tomorrow.

...

When Jo, Leonie and Rose return Charlotte and Clare pull in behind them.

The noise level rises considerably when the girls begin to pull Pizza boxes from the cars.

The men rise to help them with babies, bags and boxes and boxes of pizza.

Stevie offers. "I thought pizza and beer would be a nice way to end the day and as the girls were in town today we rang and ordered them."

Everyone agrees.

Adam is sitting bedside Jade and asks."Have you had a good day Jade?"

"We worked really hard and non-stop Adam but it was the best day's work I've ever done. I had so much fun. Just all the girls of varying ages but age didn't matter. I have never laughed so much in my life. I'm going to Wilgul tomorrow. Are you rostered there too?"Jade replies.

Adam smiles and answers."Yes I am. I was going to ask you out for dinner but Aunty Stevie foiled my plans."

Jade smiles and offers. "Snuggling up and watching a movie would be a nice way to finish the day."

"Sounds like fun. Do you want to come over to Drover's Run?"Adam asks.

She nods. "Yeah I do."

...

As darkness falls everyone loads up and heads for home.

Bull, Jake, Jack and Lincoln help Alex tidy up all the pizza boxes and beer bottles.

Inside Stevie and the girls are sitting inside the lounge room as the girls feed and change their babies and sit chatting, drinking coffee.

"How's Clare doing?" Stevie asks.

Rose replies. "I think she's right now. Coming along to the Mother's group has been really good for her, plus it gets her off the farm."

"Jade seems nice." Leonie offers.

"Aunty Tess said she was brilliant with Beth the other day and Aunty Jodie thinks she's lovely." Georgia adds.

"Well she's a bit different to Erin." Rose offers.

"A bit! No comparison." Stevie exclaims.

"She worked hard today." Georgia offers.

"Yes she's certainly not afraid to get her hands dirty. I think Keira and Stella chose well." Stevie says grinning.

"Well at least we all like her that's a start." Rose offers.

They all agree.

...

"Hey Old Man have you heard anything back from John?" Jake asks.

Alex shakes his head and replies. "Not a thing."

"Do you think they'll come back?" Jack asks.

"I have no idea mate. I don't even know why someone would even do that in the first place." Alex states.

"Well maybe if you'd let Janet play with ya bum everything would be ok!" Bull quips grinning at his Father.

Alex smirks at him and says. "Listen mate I can't help it if women find me irresistible."

They all laugh and move inside.

...

It's almost nine o' clock by the time everyone goes home.

Alex locks up and follows Stevie upstairs.

As he walks into their room Stevie has a big smile on her face and says "When did you do this?"

In their room there are rose petals sprinkled across their bed and a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the bedside table.

Alex looks puzzled and replies. "I didn't!"

The smile drops of Stevie's face and she asks. "Well who did?"

...

Alex walks over beside the bed and bending picks up a small card with a key attached from the floor.

Reading it he chuckles and hands it to Stevie.

Taking it she reads out loud.

"_**Rose petals for the first interruption, champagne for the second and a bedroom lock so there will never be a third! Nick **__**"**_

Alex walks to their door and laughing says. "I didn't even notice he put a lock on our door!"

Stevie grins and offers. "He must have done that today."

Smiling Alex asks. "Champagne Cowgirl?"

Stevie replies as she walks into the bathroom. "Yes please but I want a shower first."

...

Adam, Jade and Beth have watched a movie and as it finishes Beth excuses herself and heads off to bed.

Adam has his arm around jade and says. "This is really nice having you here Jade."

"I'm feeling it too Adam. I feel like I've known you forever." Jade replies.

"Do you want to keep seeing me?" He asks.

Turning to face him she replies. "Yes I do and I've been thinking about how we'd manage the distance."

"Do you have any more holidays?" he asks.

"Yes I've got lots why?" Jade asks.

"Could you extend your holidays?" Adam asks.

Jade looks at him thoughtfully and replies. "I'd have to ask Marcus and Grace if I could stay a little longer, but Keira and Brad leave on Saturday."

"You could stay with me." He offers.

She grins and says. "Really! What about your Mum and Dad?"

Standing he leaves and returns quickly and says. "All sorted you're welcome to stay."

Jade looks at him and says. "Maybe we're rushing this Adam we've only known each other for four weeks. I think I'll leave on Saturday and as soon as I get back I'll put in for holidays."

Adam looks disappointed and says. "I don't want to pressure you into anything but I'll miss you."

She grins and says "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

He hugs her and says. "Yeah I guess!"

...


	154. Chapter 154

One month has passed quickly and Jodie and Matt have encouraged Beth to have counselling.

Initially she wasn't convinced about it but she'd spoken to Jade a couple of times on the phone and had been convinced to at least try a few sessions.

Much to Beth's surprise and Jodie and Matt's relief it has been of great benefit.

Keith harassed Beth a few times but Matt set him straight and all has been quiet.

Adam has spoken to Jade each night on the phone and is excited when she tells him she's actually transferred to the local hospital and will be employed there as from the middle of November and she'll fly in this weekend to spend two weeks with him on Drover's.

...

Nick and Tess have been in Adelaide for Nick's annual check up.

Nick has been told to slow down but exercise more.

Tess has also made arrangements for them to visit a nutritionist about his diet and ways that they can improve his health.

Nick is not happy about any of it and grumbles none stop.

...

Marcus and Grace have had several phone calls from Keira asking about the farm and what is happening and if they need help.

Grace and Marcus surmise she's just interested because Brad was so keen when they were last home.

Brad too has had many conversations with them about the farm and on his last call asked if they were busy this coming weekend as Keira and himself had a four day weekend and thought they'd fly out to them.

Marcus and Grace are thrilled to have them coming home for the weekend.

...

Stevie is over on Drover's with Jodie and Regan waiting for some business men from a Japanese consortium that are keen to increase the number of sheep that are purchased from Drover's Run.

When they are finished here the girls will drive them to Wilgul and then onto Kilarney and if all goes well the beef contract will be signed sealed and delivered today as well.

"How's Beth doing Jodes?" Stevie asks.

Jodie smiles and says "She's doing really well Stevie. Her counsellor is wonderful and Jade has given her a few pep talks as well so all in all progress is good."

Stevie smiles and says. "We all need someone we can talk to."

Jodie nudges her and offers. "Yes we do Stevie took you awhile to work that out didn't it?"

Stevie laughs and says "Jodes if I'd told you my problems the entire district would have known how I felt about Alex."

"They all guessed anyway Stevie."Jodie chuckles.

"Yes they guessed they didn't know! If you'd known they would have too and that would have made things so much worse." Stevie says grinning at her friend."

Jodie laughs and says "Ok so I've since learnt tact and discretion."

Regan walks towards them quickly and calls "Here they come."

As the cars pull up Jodie quips "Let's hope this goes better than the last time."

Stevie whispers. "Well you're not on the road so that's a good start."

Regan holds her laugh and Jodie whispers. "Oh ha, ha."

...

Kate comes whizzing around the corner and joins the girls.

Regan says softly. "You cut that fine Kate!"

"Just made sure everything was perfect." Kate assures Regan.

Four women greet the group and are surprised when the interpreter recognizes them and in particular Stevie.

"Oh Stevie you're still here! I'm so glad."The interpreter exclaims.

Stevie looks puzzled until the woman offers. "I'm Amy Tanaka my husband and I came here years ago and had a contract with Gungellan Fresh."

Stevie smiles broadly and says "Oh Amy I'm sorry I never recognized you it's been a long time. How are you and how is Daichi?'

Amy smiles but Stevie see's the sadness in her eyes when Amy replies. "Daichi passed away last year Stevie.'

Stevie smile drops and she says "Oh I'm so sorry Amy."

Again Amy smiles and says. "Don't be Stevie we were married for thirty wonderful years and we have two beautiful children and we travelled the world together and even though I miss him every day I have so much to be thankful for. We had a wonderful life together and I'm so grateful to you because you helped me with that."

Stevie nods but wonders if she would be so positive if she was in the same position.

Her stomach churns at the thought of losing Alex and wishes they could go together, so neither has to feel the pain of loss.

...

Quickly Kate, Jodie and Regan take control and tour with the group around the farm.

Amy translates to two of the group but the other three understand English very well.

Everything runs smoothly and the tour of Wilgul goes very well too.

As they pull into Kilarney, Amy offers "Stevie all three of the properties you've shown us are beautiful. They're all owned and run by a family aren't they?"

Stevie says "Yes that's right three brothers from one family, two sisters from another and three from yet another."

"And where do you fit in? Do you still own a small part of Drover's Run?"Amy asks.

Stevie is about to answer when Amy says. "Oh my goodness they're all very cute and huge. I'm not used to tall men anymore."

Stevie opens the door and climbing out waits for the others.

Smiling she says "Amy these are my sons Jake and Bull and my husband Alex."

"Boys this is Amy Tanika." Stevie offers and then introduces the rest of the group.

Amy chats to the Ryan men for awhile and asks lots of questions.

Amy asks if they'd mind taking photos with the group as the business men are quite stunned at the size of the three.

With good humour Jake, Bull and Alex stand with the group as Amy takes their photos.

...

They spend the next hour and a half touring around the farm and when they return they sit down for afternoon tea.

While everyone is busy chatting Alex wraps his arms around Stevie and kisses her softly and asks "How do you think it all went Stevie?"

Grinning at him she replies "I have no idea Alex but you shouldn't hug and kiss me in public it's not the done thing in Japan."

He grins and says "We're not in Japan Stevie."

Stepping back she replies. "Alex it's really important that we do the right thing ok?"

He nods and grinning whispers something to her.

She giggles and says "Whatever you want but later ok?'

He nods.

...

Amy walks over to Stevie and Alex and says. "Your sons are gorgeous Stevie."

Stevie smiles and is about to answer when Alex quips. " Yeah they take after me!"

Stevie glances at him and gives him a funny look.

Amy laughs and asks " Are they as modest as you too?"

Stevie answers. " They're worse and they get that from him too but they're on their best behaviour today."

Amy smiles at her and says. "You have a beautiful property here you must both be very proud of what you have achieved."

Alex replies. "It has taken a lot of hard work and sacrifice to get where we are today Amy. We've been very lucky that we all get along so well and have enough respect and humour to make it all work as well as it does."

Amy looks at Stevie and then speaking to Alex says. " I had a heart to heart with Stevie many years ago as I was having a difficult time being away from Australia and as much as I loved my husband I was so torn about my home. "

Looking at Stevie and touching her arm Amy asks. "Do you remember what you told me?"

Stevie smiles and says "Vaguely, I think I said the reason I stayed here was because of the people, friendships."

Smiling Amy answers."Yes that's exactly what you said and it made me realize I had that back in Japan too. Stevie I don't know if you remember but I also asked you if you'd ever longed for something you couldn't have and I remember being taken by the way you answered, there was so much sadness and pain in the few words you replied. Did you ever get what it was you were longing for?'

Alex chuckles and says "She sure did it was me!"

Amy laughs thinking he's joking.

Looking at Stevie Amy waits.

Stevie smiles and replies "He's right Amy it was him."

Alex looks at Stevie and says "Really! I was just joking."

Stevie smiles at him and says. "No Alex it was you."

Sweeping her into his arms he holds her tightly.

Pushing him back she grins and says "Alex no physical contact remember."

Glancing at Amy he quips "I'm glad we don't live in Japan. I'd never cope without physical contact."

Amy laughs and says "You'd survive Alex we just refrain from public affection."

Stevie laughs and says "Amy he is the most affectionate person I've ever known and he would never cope in Japan. You have no idea how difficult the last few hours would have been for him."

Amy looks at Alex and asks "So you have no self restraint?"

"When it comes to my wife, no I don't!" He says grinning cheekily.

Amy turns to Stevie and chuckles "Definitely worth the wait then."

...

"What are you doing for dinner?' Amy asks changing the subject.

Stevie looks at Alex and replies "We hadn't made any plans."

"Would you like to join me for dinner at the country club?" Amy asks then continues. "They will all have room service and I would love some company."

Stevie asks" What all of us?'

Amy replies. "Yes all of you my treat. Say seven oh and its neat casual I think."

Alex replies "No on Fridays it's after five because they always have a band."

"Oh ok is that still alright?' Amy asks.

"Yes we haven't been there in a while so that will be nice."Stevie replies.

Amy asks "Would you please invite Grace, Marcus, Tess and Nick as well."

Alex replies "Sure no worries at all!"

As the group leave Stevie tells the others about the dinner invitation and everyone hurries home to get changed and agree to meet at six thirty for drinks.


	155. Chapter 155

...

Regan , Jarrod, Jodie and Matt arrive first at the Country Club and are closely followed by Kate, Riley ,Stevie and Alex.

Grace and Marcus arrive next and finally Nick and Tess.

" How'd you go at the doctors Nick?' Alex asks.

Nick sighs " I have to slow down but exercise more."

Alex gives him a funny look and says " How do you work that out?"

Tess offers. " Less farm work and more walking, swimming or golf!"

Stevie offers. " But everything is alright isn't it?"

Nick smiles at her and says " Well I'm not about to kick the bucket yet Stevie."

She hugs him and says " Best news I've heard today."

He hugs her back and says " Yeah me too."

...

Stevie and Alex have walked over to buy drinks and while they're waiting he whispers. " I've got a surprise for you."

Grinning she states "You're not going to touch me in public?"

Pulling a face at her he quips " When you look like you do tonight ! Fat chance that's going to happen."

She chuckles.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small velvet box.

" Alex not more jewellery. I could open my own store." She says grinning at him.

Taking the box from him she opens it .

"Oh Alex it's beautiful but you've already bought me an eternity ring." She exclaims.

He smiles at her and says " No this one is from the children and I. The larger diamond in the middle is me, obviously and the four smaller pink diamonds are each of our four children."

Sliding it onto her finger she stands admiring it and then says "You never fail to surprise me Cowboy . Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined the life you would give me and the love that you would wrap me up in. I love the gifts that you give to me but you and your heart are my greatest treasures."

She stretches up to kiss him and he leans in and accepts.

...

Amy has joined the others and has been chatting with them for quite some time waiting for Alex and Stevie to come back to the group before they all sit to eat.

Marcus quips " Here we go he's given her the ring."

Tess asks " What ring?'

Nick says "I thought I told you he had a ring made especially for Stevie. It's five diamonds one larger white diamond in the centre and four smaller pink diamonds representing the children."

Riley offers. " He actually showed it to me when he picked it up and I'm not big on jewellery but it's beautiful."

Jodie gushes " Oh look at her face."

Amy asks " Doesn't he do this very often?"

Marcus laughs and replies " Amy she could open her own jewellery store with the amount he's bought her over the years."

Kate offers. " Here comes the kiss.'

They all stand watching until Nick calls " Oi you two we're all starving over here could you hurry it up a bit."

They all laugh as Alex keeps kissing her but gestures rudely in Nick's direction.

...

Everyone enjoys the meal and the company of Amy as she regales them with stories of an Aussie living in Japan.

They laugh and laugh as she explains her earlier days in Japan and the cultural differences she had to deal with.

Without a partner of her own Amy never expected to be dancing but all the men in the group each dance with her several times and she enjoys herself more than she has for a very long time.

With Alex off dancing with Kate , Stevie and Amy sit and reflect on the day and the evening they've spent together.

" Stevie thank you for everything, I've had a lovely time." Amy offers smiling at Stevie.

Stevie smiles back at her and replies " Amy I haven't done anything."

Amy looks serious and explains. " Just being yourself and showing me your farm and spending time with me plus sharing your family. My heart feels full again."

Stevie smiles. " Oh you mean you've had a little taste of home."

Amy grins and says " Something like that. I'm glad you finally got what you longed for Stevie."

Stevie watches Alex on the dance floor and smiling looks back at Amy and offers. " It hasn't all been easy and we still have some ripper fights from time to time but the way he loves me..."

Amy watches as Stevie appears to struggle for words.

Finally she finishes. " I still pinch myself Amy , I can't believe he's mine ."

Amy leans forward and takes Stevie's hand and says " Cherish every moment as if it's your last Stevie. Never go to bed with an argument between you."

Stevie asks. " What happened to Daichi?"

Amy sits as Stevie waits watching her face.

" He hadn't been well . Nothing that we could pin down just not quite himself . I wanted him to go to the doctor but like men the world over he fobbed me off and said I worry too much. We went to work and agreed we'd meet for lunch at our favourite restaurant and he never showed up, I called his phone and it went to message bank each time. When our son met me at my office door I knew by his face something was terribly wrong..."

Amy stalls searching for the courage to continue. " His heart just stopped beating Stevie. No real warning. Nothing, one day I woke up with him beside me and the next day I didn't."

Tears slide down Amy's face and as Stevie is about to stand and embrace her Alex arrives back.

Alex notices Amy's face and says " Hey what's going on? Are you alright?"

Quickly he hugs her and she laughs .

He looks at her and says " What's so funny?"

Amy wipes her eyes and says. " You are! Firstly I'm not used to being hugged publicly and it's not the best hug I've ever had. You are bloody enormous and your arms are way up there and here's little me all the way down here."

Stevie moves over and takes Amy from Alex 's arms and says " Here I'll hug you."

Amy laughs as she accepts Stevie's hug and says " Thanks Stevie."

Alex quips " Fine see if I care. I know I'm a bloody good hugger Amy you're loss."

As Stevie let's her go Alex steps forward and picks Amy up and stands her on the chair and says. " On second thoughts, you're not getting off that easily ."

Grinning face to face with her he hugs her.

Amy smiles and hugs him back and says." Oh you're right not too shabby at all Alex."

Laughing he places his hands under her arms and gently deposits her back on the ground.

" If you've finished clowning around Alex I'm waiting for my dance partner." Nick quips from behind him.

" Oh Geez mate I didn't realize you wanted to dance with me!" Alex states.

Taking Amy's hand Nick grins at Alex and replies " In your dreams mate. In your dreams."

...


	156. Chapter 156

Several days later there is great excitement within the family.

Drover's has secured a sheep order for double what they would normally take which means they'll have to take part of Wilgul's stock to fulfil the obligation.

Alex and Stevie have been notified of a substantial order for Kilarney beef with an advisory for more once they establish they can maintain the quality.

Alex and Stevie have driven over to Wilgul to speak to Marcus in regards to availability of pastures for beef and their breeding program which needs to be stepped up considerably.

"Coffee?" Grace asks.

Stevie and Alex both agree and sit at the table with Marcus.

Marcus has a concerned look on his face when he offers. "At this rate we'll run short of pastures. Drover's already has to take part of our stock to fill their orders and with you wanting stock and pastures, we're left being a high end feeder farm and I'm not happy about that."

"Oh no Marcus we don't want you to feel that way at all. The work you and Grace have done with the bloodlines here is crucial to all three farms. It's just for the interim we have no other choice." Stevie offers.

Alex adds "Stevie's right mate we're not turning you into a feeder farm, your work has to go on its just short term we need to do this. Anyway Jack was telling us he heard old Eric Lower is retiring and his boys have no interest in the farm so if he's selling? We're buying. Nick is going over later today to see if he's keen to sell."

Grace grins and says "He's got some of the best pastures in the district that would certainly be a feather in our cap if we owned it."

Alex looks at her and smiling replies. "" You're not wrong Grace but we have to make sure we give him a good price and put no pressure on him. He's an old man and if we look like we've railroaded him we won't be popular in the district and I don't want any ill feeling."

Marcus asks. "So no more odd happenings at your place?"

Alex frowns and says. "No and that concerns me. The police found nothing and I can't believe who ever did those things just stopped."

Grace asks. "So they have no leads?"

Stevie replies. "No not one."

Marcus offers. "It's a bit suspicious with the camera's being out of action on the day that they vandalised the place."

"Yeah I agree. Is it coincidence or is it someone who knows the place well."Alex adds.

"Someone like Sandra?" Grace asks.

Stevie agrees. " That's my bet but she's cunning."

"It's a shame there's no pattern to the damage we could set a trap." Marcus offers.

Alex states. "I just hope the police work it out quickly because if it is Sandra she could do a lot of damage because she knows so much about the place and farming."

They all agree and get back to discussing the beef program.

...

Alex and Stevie stay on Wilgul for over an hour discussing the best way to tackle the beef and pasture problem.

Marcus agrees to do whatever he can to help, and they all agree they need another family meeting once Nick has spoken to Eric Lower as the purchase of his property will make all the difference in the world to their current predicament.

As Grace and Marcus walk Stevie and Alex out to their car Marcus offers. "Looks like we'll have a couple more workers come the end of October."

Stevie says "Great are they locals?"

Grace quips "One is, the other ones a city boy."

Alex looks at Marcus and asks "Are Keira and Brad coming back?"

Marcus grins and nods and says "Good guess Alex."

Stevie grins and taps Grace and says "Oh Grace that will be so nice to have her back home."

Grace smirks and says "Yes I'm so surprised because even though she was so good with everything about the farm she never seemed that interested but since she became engaged she's keen to come home."

"Engaged!" Stevie states with a huge smile on her face.

Marcus is all smiles and says "Yeah that's what they came home for so Brad could ask if we'd mind."

"Will she keep practicing?' Alex asks.

"We don't know that depends on what happens here I guess." Grace offers.

Stevie hugs Grace and says "It'll be so good to have her around Grace, you'll love it."

Grace hugs her back and says. "Yeah I miss them when they're so far away."

...

As Alex opens the car door he calls "I'll ring you as soon as I hear from Nick."

Marcus replies." Righto if not I'll see you tomorrow on Drover's."

Alex says "Silage first. I'll need my holiday come December."

Stevie is already in the car and waves as Alex climbs in and they pull away.

"How do you think the children will cope while we're away in London?"Stevie asks.

" It doesn't matter Beautiful if we're not here they'll have to step up, it's the busiest time of the year, silage , grain, hay , straw, it's all go , go , go sun up to sundown and then some. This season will sort them out and they need that." Alex states.

Stevie nods as she gazes out of the window.

...

"Have you rung Alex?" Dave asks Riley.

"I rang Wilgul but they'd already left to come back here." Riley answers.

Bull and Jack are with them and Jake has just returned from checking the cameras.

"Here's John."Jack offers.

...

"Alex the police are here." Stevie states as they pull up at the sheds.

"Dad, we've had another incident." Jake offers.

Alex's heart rate has risen as he asks. "Is everyone alright?'

Bull offers "People yes, stock no."

Stevie feels sick but asks "Which stock and what's happened?"

John offers. "It's poisoning and it's deliberate without doubt."

Alex asks. "How do you know that?"

Dave replies "We don't leave old batteries in dams."

Jack offers. "We've lost six Wagyu so far and another twelve don't look very good."

Angrily Alex turns to John and says "You had better find who is doing this John enough is enough."

Jake offers. "Whoever did it knows our surveillance systems because they've tripped it out again and we've got nothing."

Stevie says "It has to be Sandra, John."

John nods and offers. "We're certain it's her to but this time we've actually been watching her movements so if she's involved we'll know very quickly."

"You need to stop her John before she hurts someone." Stevie states.

"Six cows is just under $12000 John while were not poor but this will hurt us as they're our breeders." Alex growls.

John is about to reply to him but instead asks "Alex are you alright?'

Stevie looks up at Alex and watches as the colour drains from his face.

Turning away from them Alex vomits and then holds his chest.

"Stevie." He calls and then collapses to his knees.


	157. Chapter 157

Hospital waiting rooms can be dreadful places.

The sadness of past families feels like it seeps from the walls and mixes with your own...

On the wall a large television airs the late night news.

Although many are looking at it no one is really taking in what the news reader is saying.

Everyone's thoughts are elsewhere...

...

Stevie, her children and the rest of the family have been waiting for hours.

Alex collapsed at Kilarney and they'd rushed him to the local doctor and he'd called the ambulance.

Stevie had ridden with him gripped by fear.

She'd waited alone, stomach churning, begging each passing nurse for any information.

...

In small groups the family arrived to offer comfort and support.

Everyone has reacted differently.

Some have been teary.

Some have relied on humour.

Some have sat silently, deep within their own thoughts.

...

No one wants to think of their family without Alex around.

But that's exactly what they're all thinking.

His strong presence.

The laughter he generates.

And his love for them all.

His hugs.

...

Bull is speaking to Nick and states. "We have to change the rosters Uncle Nick, if Dad's alright; we have to change the rosters."

Stevie nerves are stretched to breaking point she hasn't seen Alex for hours and they've been told very little.

She hears Bulls conversation and she rails against him.

Everyone is shocked.

"Don't you dare bury him? Don't you dare?" She growls.

"Mum...I wasn'..." He begins stunned by her reaction.

"I heard you say if he's alright. He will be alright. There is no IF Alexander. No IF's! She says raising her voice further.

"Mum" He says softly.

"I can't do IF." She says her voice failing.

...

He has a small understanding smile on his face and stepping forward he wraps his arms around her.

He whispers in her ear. "I'm sorry Mum I didn't mean it the way it came out. Its time he slowed down and Jakey and I stepped up that's all. I'm sorry."

She hears his voice falter but can't reply.

She hugs him tightly and he understands.

...

Tess moves over to Bull and says "I'll take her."

He smiles as he lets her go.

"Come on Stevie lets go and get a coffee." Tess directs.

"No Tess what if they come to talk to me?" Stevie says digging her heels in .

Tess ushers her onwards and says "Then Bull will ring me and I'll bring you back."

...

Jake, Georgia and Rose move over to Bull.

Georgia hugs him and says "She really flipped out then didn't she? Are you alright?'

Bull assures them all he's fine.

Marcus is talking to Nick and says. "It's bloody disgraceful they should have come and told us something."

Nick replies. "They're running tests Marcus, its better this way at least we'll have answers."

"It's too much of a strain on her Nick." Marcus states.

Nick nods and says "We're all in the same boat Marcus. I'll go and see if I can hurry them up a bit."

...

"How's your coffee Stevie?' Tess asks.

"Hey? What? Sorry Tess I wasn't listening." Stevie replies.

Reaching across the table Tess takes Stevie's hand and says "Stevie, he'll be ok. He's as strong as an ox."

Stevie nods but stands up and says "Tess I can't just sit here can we go back please."

Tess stands and says. "On one condition!"

"What's that?" Stevie asks.

"You'll come for a quick walk outside, just for a little bit of fresh air." Tess orders.

Stevie nods her head and follows Tess.

...

Walking back into the waiting area Stevie moves over to Bull and says "I'm sorry Bully I was mean and unfair before."

He smiles and hugs her and says. "I'm a big boy I think I can handle a little Sheila like you!"

Jodie laughs and quips "Your Father struggles to handle her and you think you can? Ha! I'd like to see you try when she's in full flight, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Everyone laughs.

It's good for them the mood was getting way too serious.

...

Nick walks back into the waiting area and calls Stevie.

"This is Dr Timms, Stevie he's looking after Alex." Nick offers.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Ryan." Dr Timms states holding out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you too and you can call me Stevie. Is Alex alright?"She replies.

"Yes and No Stevie. He has Pericarditis, which is a condition in which the sac-like covering around the heart (pericardium) becomes inflamed. "Dr Timms explains.

"So it wasn't a heart attack?" Stevie asks.

"No it wasn't but he's still quite sick Stevie. The outcome is good if the disorder is treated right away. Most people recover in 2 weeks to 3 months. However, pericarditis may come back. " He continues. " We'll put him on medications that will help with fluid buildup and the infection. "

Stevie nods relieved but asks "So with medication he'll be fine."

"Yes but he needs to rest and once he begins to improve he'll need gentle exercise." He tells her.

"How did his heart get infected?" She asks.

He replies "The same viral infections that causes a chest cold, pneumonia or influenza."

"Is his heart damaged now?" She asks.

"No it looks very strong to me." He answers.

"Can I see him please?" She asks.

"Certainly I'm sure it's been a long day for you."He states and leads her down the corridor.

...

Alex is peacefully sleeping as the machine gently hums then an occasionally click or buzz sounds out.

A gush of air as the door opens wakes him and he smiles. "Hey you."

Stevie moves beside him quickly and leans onto his chest but says nothing.

He holds her and kisses her head and says . "Hey come on it's alright Stevie I'm fine."

Lifting her head she smiles through her tears and replies "I know that now but before I didn't. Alex you scared the life out of us."

She leans over and kisses his lips softly then looks at him as she gently brushes her hands over his face.

Kissing him again she whispers. "I thought I was going to lose you."

He holds her.

Neither speaks.

The thought of not being together too great to contemplate.

...

Alex is pale and the children are shocked when they see him.

Rose and Georgia are quite teary.

"I'm a lucky man all these beautiful women crying over me." He quips.

"It's not bloody funny Dad. " Georgia growls tears slipping down her cheeks.

He smiles at her and says "Come here."

Hugging her he says softly. "You have to learn to lighten up Kitten; we don't need to be sad anymore I'm going to be alright."

She nods and steps back to let Rose in closer.

"You frightened all of us." Rose says.

"Yeah you and me both." He says smiling as he hugs her.

Both boys hug him as well.

...

"I hate to break it too you old man but you won't be back on the roster for a long time." Bull tells his Father.

"That's ok with me mate just make sure your Mother gets to have days off with me though, I get a bit lost without her around." He replies.

Bull chuckles and winks at his Father then replies. "You might heal faster without her around to set your heart racing."

Alex grins at him.

"Come on let's get going The Aunties and Uncles still want to see him." Jake announces.

All four children head back out to the waiting room and the rest of the family head in for a quick hello and chat.

...

After several minutes of small talk Nick states. "John rang before and they've caught our vandal."

Jodie asks "Who was it Sandra?"

Nick nods and replies. "Yes Sandra."

"Hopefully this time they'll lock her up and throw away the key." Alex says angrily.

Marcus warns. "Just calm down a bit Alex your monitor is jumping around a bit here."

Nick says. "Sorry mate I thought you'd want to know."

Alex chats to them all for awhile and Marcus states. "Hey this is fun. He's calmed down the monitor has gone back to a normal rhythm."

...

Stevie walks into the room and Alex smiles at her.

"Have they gone?" He asks.

She nods and taking his hand leans in to kiss him.

He reaches up and holds her face enjoying her lips.

"Righto enough of that." Marcus quips.

Alex looks at him and says "Now what?"

"The monitor! Your hearts going nuts, just from a little kiss." Marcus says laughing.

Alex chuckles and says "Yeah doesn't surprise me, she certainly packs a wallop."

They all laugh knowing he's already on the improve.

...


	158. Chapter 158

Months have passed and much has changed on the farms.

All of the rosters have changed and the older family members have lighter duties.

Brad and Keira are back living on Wilgul and Beth has thrown herself into farming again and is feeling healthy and strong.

Jade has transferred into the local hospital and is enjoying the change of pace at a smaller country hospital and on her days off she joins Adam to work around the farm and has become great friends with all the girls but in particular Beth which Jodie and Matt are thrilled about.

Mason and Penny have moved in together and despite a few teething problems are enjoying their relationship.

Jarrod and Regan are still together and are enjoying each other's company very much.

Riley and Kate have John back at home and with his relationship with Gemma going from strength to strength they often have the privilege of Gemma's company at the house, something that Kate delights in after being surrounded by males for years.

Nick and Alex have had a great time playing golf, lunches at the pub and playing a few games of pool while Alex recovered from his heart condition and Nick eased off on work

They've concentrated more on the administration side of the farm and have implemented many new time saving procedures which have worked well.

Stevie and Tess are still working quite a bit but have later starts and early finishes and two long weekends a month off which they've taken full advantage of with trips with the boys.

Once school finishes their rosters will change again and they'll have more time for leisure.

Plans have been implemented for the coming year and huge changes will be explained at the family meeting on Wilgul.

...

Gathering on Wilgul the family enjoy the chance to relax all together.

Over the years these meetings are as much about passing on information as it is about getting the entire family together in one place at the same time.

Nick begins once they're sure everyone is present. "Right we've got a lot to tell you all today so bear with us and we'll be as quick as we can be."

Everyone quietens down waiting to see what all the new changes will be.

"As of next week Jodie, Matt, Grace, Marcus, Stevie, Alex Tess and I won't be on the rosters at all." Nick offers.

Shock ripples through the gathered members.

Nick tries not to grin when he continues. "Regan, Kate and Riley will be on lighter duties as well."

"That's eleven people taken off the rosters! That's too many." Beth offers.

Nick replies. "It's time your generation took control Beth. There are twice as many of you as us and when you add partners you should be able to run rings around us if you apply yourselves."

Alex offers. "This isn't something we've just dumped into your laps. You all knew it was coming. It's time for us to kick back and relax. We're not getting any younger and we've had a few health issues in the last few years and even though your families are still young you have to do this, we did when you were all small and even though it wasn't always easy some of our happiest times as a family happened back then. Believe it or not things are so much easier for all of you. We have modern and up to date equipment and the best in technologies and money is defiantly not an issue. You should be able to pick this challenge up and run with it."

Marcus offers. "We've tried easing you all into this and said we'd be around if needed but you have leant on us too much, used us like a crutch which is ok short term but once we let you lean you've kept doing it. So now we're saying no we're not a crutch to lean on stand up on your own."

Stevie says. "You all know what to do and we have every faith you'll do a great job. See the difference is that when we started out we had no one to lean on just each other and we fought tooth and nail to make sure none of you would have the gruelling hours we had or the difficulty juggling rosters, children, schooling and the farms and admin. I personally think in some way that was a mistake. We grew strong together and I think you'd agree we have a really strong base now it's time you take the reins and strengthen your working relationships and support network because we aren't going to be around forever."

...

Discussions and murmurings wash over the family.

Bull stands up and says "Mum and Dad pushed for Jake and I to step up a few months back and initially I didn't think I could do it but I found with Jo's support and Leo's too Jake and I have eased into pretty well running Kilarney mind you we've got Jack, Rose, Kate, Riley and the boys too but compared to how I felt about this back then, I know we can all do this easily. Plus correct me if I'm wrong but you're not saying you won't be on the rosters at all just not over the school holidays and then light duties when everyone leaves to go back to school?"

Nick nods and says " That's exactly right Bull we'll still be here but instead of say Stevie doing the supply run because Jo has had a been up with Callum teething the two of you work it out. I know in the last year the girls have had to cancel plans they've made because someone has been tired or unwell. That's not fair our wives are a lot older than yours and they get tired too but the difference is ours kept going yours have a safety network and that has to stop."

Bull's hackles rise and frowning he asks "Are you implying the girls are lazy?"

Nick laughs. "No Bull that was a hypothetical. The farm has to be run by the next generation and you have to stop pulling the older generation back when you should be able to work around it yourselves. Instead of coming straight to us try juggling first and then as a last resort call us. Our girls don't even question when you ask they drop what they're doing and do as you ask because that's what they've always done and that has to stop. Obviously if someone is genuinely sick we'll step up but you have to work around it first. Push yourselves and you'll find you have more strength and resilience than you realize"

...

More issues are discussed and finally Nick says "Now you're all aware Stevie, Alex, Tess and I are off to London tomorrow but we've actually changed that and Marcus, Grace, Matt, Jodie, Riley and Kate are coming with us so for two weeks so you're on your own completely. Regan chose not to come and has offered to stay over with Kate and Riley's boys just to keep them in line."

A shock wave again ripples through the gathered family members as grinning Kate hands the rosters around.

Marcus squeezes Grace's hand and she grins at him.

John looks at his Father and says "Well you kept that pretty quiet!"

Riley chuckles and says " You'll be right mate you know how to run the stables and Gemma is an awesome little worker then you've got Jake and Jo who also knows the stables and if you fail at this give up farming mate because you shouldn't be here."

John laughs and says. "Thanks Dad I will die trying."

"Good what more can I ask" Riley grins patting his son on the back.

"London here we come!" Jodie whispers to Matt.

Leaning over he kisses her cheek and says "I can't wait Jodie I really can't wait."

Alex slides his arm around Stevie's shoulder and as she turns towards him he kisses her and says "Are we packed?

She smiles at him and says "I've been packed for a week Alex. You know usually when we go away I'm nervous about leaving them but this time I feel confident they'll be fine.

Alex replies. "They could have run the farm years ago Stevie they're all more than capable. This trip will just make them realize they're more than ready for the challenge."

Together the family has a brilliant afternoon and evening but with an early night which is unusual for this group but tomorrow ten will leave for London and the rest will be up early as the new generation takes control.

Time flips forward.

...


	159. Chapter 159

_**Getting close to the end now only one possibly two chapters to go.:)**_

In London the group checks into the Savoy.

Tess, Nick, Stevie and Alex show everyone where everything is, as they've all been there before.

They agree to meet down in the bar in an hour and all head off to their rooms.

Walking into their room Jodie flops down onto the huge bed and says "Oh my goodness Matt I can see why Stevie and Alex stayed in their room for the first few days when they were here! This bed is big enough you could live in it.'

He walks towards her and grinning pushes her back onto the bed.

Giggling she says. "Oh I love a forceful man."

Rolling onto his back her drags her over him and says. "Not forceful I just know what you want and what I need."

She bends to kiss him.

...

"Bubble bath Wifey?" Nick asks grinning.

" You read my mind." Tess chuckles.

"Have you thought about what you want to see on this trip?'Nick asks.

"Just you I think will be enough." Tess chuckles.

"Well you could do that at home and it wouldn't have cost a cent." Nick replies.

"Um I want to go to Paris for the day and buy a dress for Christmas day and I want to see the changing of the guard." She answers.

He nods and says. "Done."

...

"Bloody hell Kate this is a bit flash for us don't you think." Riley states as they're shown to their room.

She laughs and replies. "We may never get back here Riley and I thought let's do it right, plus I think we've earned the right to splash a little cash around don't you.'

He kisses her and then hugs her.

Every goal they've ever set Kate has made damn sure they reached it.

"Yeah I guess we do Kate." He replies.

"Wait until you see the size of the baths here Riley." Kate enthuses.

Riley says "Will we both fit in?"

She grins and nods.

"Right you start the bath I'll grab some beer." He says grinning.

"Champagne Riley not beer!" Kate calls.

...

With a small amount of dread the next generation begin their first few days hoping nothing will go wrong.

Luck is with them and the season continues on with early starts and long days.

Charlotte has drawn up the first week of rosters with Keira's help and both are thrilled when the first couple of days pass without any major upset.

As day number three begins, two things are glaringly obvious.

Their parents were right they had all taken for granted having the elders around and now that they were all overseas and unable to help they had to sort problems themselves.

Which they did with a bit of juggling, a few disagreements and some added hard work.

...

The second thing that they had noticed was something wasn't quite right with Georgia.

Jake noticed it first and then Bull had made comment.

Standing together first thing on the third morning Jack asks. "Have you noticed anything different about Georgia?"

Bull grins and says "Yeah we have."

Jake offers. "I'd bet she's pregnant."

Bull looks at is brother and grins. "How'd you come to that conclusion Jakey?"

Jake says "She's chubbier; I've found her asleep twice in the last two days and watch Lincoln around her."

Jack agrees.

Bull laughs and says "I came to the same conclusion, so we'd better make sure she doesn't over do things or Mum will not be happy."

"Dad's the one I'd be worried about." Jake offers.

Bull smiles and says "I wonder when she'll tell us?'

Jack states. "Christmas."

"Yeah Christmas." Jake agrees.

Bull says "I'll have a chat to Keira and Charlotte and see if they can give her lighter duties without being obvious."

Jack grins and says "Wow that's a bit of a spin out for me!"

Bull frowns and asks. "What do you mean?"

Jack replies. "When Rose and I started dating you guys were toddlers and Georgia was a baby, now she's going to have a baby."

Jake laughs and says "Well we think she is? Let's wait and see."

...

In the bar the group meets up and has a few legendary cocktails.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Jodie asks.

Alex says. "We're meeting Donald at the Coal Hole. Have you all got coats because you'll need them."

Walking out from the Savoy the icy wind hits them.

"Bloody hell it's cold." Marcus states then adds. "Must be snow coming.'

"Oh I hope so." Tess says.

"I need to buy a new coat while we're here." Jodie states.

"So do I Jodes, Tess wants to go to Paris the day after tomorrow can you hang out till then."Stevie adds.

"Shoulda' brought ya driza bone Cowgirl." Alex teases.

She flicks him and says. "Yes and wouldn't I look a treat in Paris.'

"Since when do you care about that sort of stuff?" Alex asks.

Kate looks at him and says. "You are kidding aren't you?'

Alex smirks and replies. "Yes Kate I have noticed her dress sense has changed dramatically in the last twenty odd years."

Stevie frowns and says "What do you mean by that?"

He grins and says. "You're softer now than you were then."

She puts her hand on her hips.

Everyone waits to see what will happen.

"Softer?" She quips.

He walks up close to her and leans down and whispers something that the others can't hear.

Straightening up he looks at her and smiles.

"You are the sweetest man." She says her voice full of emotion.

He leans down and kisses her.

"Hello I see nothing has changed since I last saw you." Donald says and laughs.

...

"Donald! How are you mate?" Alex greats him.

Everyone chats animatedly with Donald and he's thrilled to be treated like an old friend.

Donald tells them he's just waiting on another friend to join them and then they'll get dinner.

Stevie is coming back from the bar when she hears a familiar voice. "Stevie wait up!"

Turning Stevie grins and asks. "Saf what are you doing here?"

Hugging her Saf quips. "Well I was chatting to Donnie and he said you were all coming over and I thought perfect I'll catch up with him and you at the same time!"

Stevie laughs and says. "Finally let the moths out of your purse have you Saf?'

Saf chuckles and says. "Well I'm not getting any younger and he's a bit of alright so I figured why not!"

Stevie grins and says "What you and Donald?"

Saf replies. "Told you I liked foreigners."

Stevie laughs and says. "Come on, Alex will be thrilled to see you."

...

Jack, Jake and Bull are about to head out for the day when Bryce calls. "Alexander could I speak to you for a moment please?"

Bull walks over to his grandfather and they speak.

Bull grins and hugs his grandfather then walks back over to the others.

Jake asks. "What are the two of you up too?"

Bull smiles and says. "Grandad's working on a surprise for Grandma and he needs our help."

...

Alex spots Saf before she reaches the group, standing he hugs her saying. "Saf what are you doing here?"

She laughs loudly and says. "I heard you were in town Honey so I've come a running just to see your handsome face."

Nick laughs and says. "How much did you pay her to say that Alex?"

"Women love me mate, always have always will, what I can say." Alex quips.

Donald has a fantastic night and joins in with the teasing and joking.

Saf asks. "So what are you all up to while you're here?"

Nick says. "Well I'd like to have a look at The British Museum and Tess wants to see the changing of the guard and to go shopping in Paris."

Jodie offers up. "We'd like to take a look at a castle and Bath."

Riley adds. "Yeah I'd like a look at a castle and the wax works might be fun and Kate said she'd like to see a ballet."

Grace chuckles and says. "A ballet? Really?"

Kate replies. "Yes a ballet or the Opera."

Alex offers. "Stevie and I went to the Opera last time we were here and it was brilliant wasn't it Cowgirl."

Stevie nods and Marcus quips. "You at the Opera?"

Alex laughs and says. "Yeah this time around we're going to the ballet and then the Moulin Rouge.'

Marcus teases. "I can see you there! Beautiful women scantily clad."

Alex laughs and says. "I see that every night mate I don't need to go to Paris."

Stevie face turns ten shades of red and she growls "Alex."

He leans over and kisses her and says "They've all seen the photos Cowgirl remember."

Saf quips "What photos?"

Alex leans forward grabbing his wallet from his back pocket and hands three small photos to Saf.

She grins and says "When did you have these taken?"

Stevie grabs a chip from the centre of the table and says. "Twenty years ago."

"She still looks the same Saf." Alex offers.

Saf hands the photos to Donald and he grins and in his haughtiest voice says. "Mrs Ryan this explains a lot."

Everyone laughs and Stevie says. "Ok my shout who's for another round."

Donald hands the photos to Alex and Nick quips "Aren't you going to pass them around?"

Stevie is walking passed and flips him across the back of his head and says "Behave yourself Ryan."

Tess laughs and everyone joins her.

...

Several days pass and Bull heads over to visit Charlotte.

"Hey Bull what are you doing here?"

"I need a favour. Actually I need several favours."He answers.

"I'll help if I can. What do you want me to do?" She asks.

Bull explains what Bryce has asked him to do and Charlotte smiles and says. "Count me in Bull I would love to help you."

He hugs her and says. "I knew I could count on you. Now remember only Jake, Jack, Keira, you and Claire know about this."

Charlotte grins and says. "So how are you going to get them to switch Christmas from Wilgul to Kilarney?"

Bull laughs and says. "Not even going to ask Charlotte they're not due back until two days before Christmas and with jetlag by the time they realize what's going on it will be too late."

"Sneaky." She quips.

"Yes we are. I'll see you tomorrow night at the pub?" He questions.

Charlotte agrees and then Bull heads out to work.

...

Two weeks passes so quickly.

On one side of the world everyone works extremely long hours.

The work is hot and dusty and everyone is looking forward to Christmas and Boxing Day as only minimal work is done on the farms.

On the other side of the world everyone has had a wonderful, relaxing holiday they've spent time together and visited all the tourist sites.

Tess is thrilled as three days ago it began to snow and they all rugged up and took a walk to look at the Christmas lights.

Having Donald with them as a guide has enhanced their stay as he knows so much about his city.

Sadly they're due to leave their friend but he promises he will visit Australia again in the not too distant future.

...

Grace stretches and yawns and then turning notices Marcus is awake and watching her.

"Good morning." He offers smiling at her.

She wriggles into his arms and says. "Good morning. Do we really have to go home can't we just stay here?"

With her head on his chest she listens as he replies. "What in London or in bed?"

"Both." She replies.

He smiles broadly as he moves to kiss her.

...

Stevie wakes with Alex's hand running down the full length of her body.

She stretches yawns and then giggling states." You're about as subtle as a sledge hammer Ryan."

"What?" He jokes.

Quickly she throws the doona back and as she begins to rise out of bed quips. "Oh ok I'll have the first shower then."

Her second foot doesn't hit the floor as he drags her back into the bed beside him.

Giggling she says. "Ok you have the first shower then."

Kissing her he offers. "We'll shower together later ok?"

"Ok." She replies placing her arms around his neck.

Leaning to kiss her again the phone begins to ring.

Initially he ignores it but Stevie says. "Alex you'd better answer it."

...

Breathing heavily he answers the phone. "Alex Ryan speaking...Hey mate! ...No I was doing sit ups...No Mums in the shower ...What did you want? Right...yes we have it's in the last shed on Wilgul...yes. How is it all going? ...That's great Bull and how are Jo and the little ones... Good and everyone else? ...Great. Yes we're looking forward to seeing all of you too...Mum and the aunties have shopped till they've dropped so the Christmas tree will have plenty under it this year...Yeah...Yes we leave at lunchtime...Ok I'll let you go, give the babies hugs from Mum and I..Righto bye."

Grinning he looks at Stevie and says "Now where were we."

...

The boys organize to leave the cars at the airport for their parents as they are under the pump to finish stripping grain before Christmas.

Each job has had a deadline set to it and they have found this has helped to keep everyone motivated.

So far this has been their biggest test and all things considered they've done extremely well.

Everyone has worked together and they have found a new strength between them and are all very proud of themselves.

Even the girls with babies are amazed at how much more they have achieved even with the extra work load.

Each family has had to organize themselves better and plan ahead and it's given them all a much better insight into what the older members must have dealt with in their younger days.

Eagerly they have tidied everything in and around the houses waiting for their parents to arrive home. Grateful for the chance to prove themselves but also eager for the chance to slow a little as Christmas calls a stop to work.

...


	160. Chapter 160

_**This is the second last chapter. Thank you for reading this far , I've enjoyed it I hope you have too :)**_

Back at home the older members ease back into farm life.

Some have more jetlag than others and they struggle to stay awake.

As Christmas approaches extended family begin to arrive and Alex is shocked to learn Christmas day will be held on Kilarney and not Wilgul as planned.

Questioning Bull he reveals that Jo and himself wanted to renew their vows and wanted to do it on Kilarney.

Alex is happy with the romantic gesture offered by his eldest son.

...

Word has passed around about the renewal of vows and everyone dresses up just a little more than they normally would.

Bull is dressed in black trousers and a crisp white shirt and Jo is in the beautiful dress that Stevie bought for her in Paris.

The boys have set up a huge marquee and paid caterers to come in as well.

Beth Martin has arrived and is chatting to Bull.

Stevie is suspicious but doesn't say anything.

It seems odd to her that they'd need a marquee for a renewal of vows.

...

With all the family and friends together they make quite a crowd.

"Mum where are you?"Bull calls walking into the kitchen.

"I'm here." She replies walking in from the other door.

"We're waiting on you."He offers.

She chuckles and says "No you aren't if it was you renewing your vows someone else would be looking for me. What are you up too?"

He hugs her and says. "Humour me Mum."

She grins and follows him outside.

...

Beth calls everyone to quieten down as Alex moves over to stand beside Stevie.

Bull and Jo are standing with Beth.

They chat for a moment then Bull walks over to his grandmother and holds out his arm.

She looks confused but takes the offered arm.

Bryce walks over to them and speaks softly to Liz.

Everyone watches wondering what's going on.

Stevie whispers to Alex. "I think he just asked her to marry him."

"They're already married Stevie." Alex replies softly.

"No your Mum and Bryce." She responds.

Grinning he hugs her and says. "Really."

...

Liz hugs Bryce and he kisses her softly.

Stevie cheers.

Everyone looks at her and she quips. "Hundred bucks says he just asked her to marry him."

Bryce grins and nods.

Everyone claps as they stand in front of Beth with Jo and Bull beside them.

The ceremony is emotional, warm and sweet.

As Beth pronounces them husband and wife everyone cheers and claps, rushing forward to congratulate them.

...

Marcus, Nick and Alex are particularly thrilled with the surprise.

Alex kisses his Mother and says. "Congratulations Mum, I'm really happy for you."

She smiles up at him and gestures for him to bend lower then she whispers. "Alex never doubt that you were born from love. I was very much in love with Bryce when you were conceived."

He smiles broadly and hugs her tightly then moves over to congratulate Bryce.

Shaking his hand Alex quips. "Bout time you made an honest women of her."

Bryce grins and replies. "Better late than never."

Alex smiles and hugs his Father and whispers. "Finally married the one, well done mate, well done."

...

Nick shakes Bryce's hand and says "Congratulations Dad!"

Bryce laughs and says. "You don't have to call me Dad, Nick."

Nick laughs and says. "Yeah I know but you've been a part of our family long enough now and I think you've shown you belong, so it's just a sign of recognition."

Bryce grins and says. "Thank you."

Marcus has kissed Liz's cheek and quips. "Congratulations Liz or should I call you Mum now?"

She smiles and replies. "Whatever you're comfortable with is fine with me Marcus."

Marcus offers. "You have made my Father very happy and changed him in the best way possible. We all have great relationships with him and twenty years ago I wouldn't have thought that was possible."

Liz smiles and says. "It's a two way street Marcus if it wasn't for Bryce I may not have you boys and your families in my life and I'm so grateful for that."

...

Each family member hugs the newlyweds and offer congratulations.

When Stevie gets to Bryce he chuckles and says "When did you figure out what was going on?'

"I knew something was up but wasn't sure but the minute I saw Bull walk over to Liz I thought bingo."Stevie quips.

She hugs him and congratulates him and says. "Very romantic Bryce, I'm impressed."

He chuckles and says. "Thank you Stephanie that means a lot to me."

...

Photos are taken and the mood is even happier than a Christmas Day would normally be and the family enjoy each other's company and open their Christmas presents.

After dinner people begin to arrive as guests invited to celebrate Bryce and Liz's marriage.

...

Georgia and Lincoln are standing talking to Stevie and Alex.

Georgia smiles and says "Well I wasn't expecting a wedding today."

Stevie grins and replies. "Yes it was lovely though wasn't it?"

"Lincoln and I have a surprise for you as well." Georgia offers.

Grinning Lincoln says. "We're having a baby."

...

Stevie and Alex hug the young couple and congratulate them.

Alex holds Georgia tightly and says. " My baby is having a baby."

Georgia laughs and says. " I'm not a baby Dad."

"Doesn't matter how old you are Kitten you will always be our baby." Alex says softly kissing her head.

" Don't you go getting all soppy and sentimental Ryan." Stevie quips sensing the emotions in him.

He laughs and says . " Always pulling me into line aren't you Cowgirl?"

She moves towards him and placing her hand on his chest. " Well someone has to keep you in check."

He hugs her and quips " Well Grandma number eight is on the way. I couldn't be happier."

...

Bull moves over with Jack and Jake.

Grinning Jake asks. "What's going on over here then?"

Lincoln offers their news and the boys congratulate them both and Jake quips. "Yeah we thought so."

Georgia asks. "What do you mean?'

Jack offers. "Didn't you notice you had light duties?'

Georgia laughs and asks. "When did you guess?

Bull offers." About three weeks ago and we figured if you were and we worked you too hard Mum and Dad would string us up.'

"Who else knows?" Georgia asks looking a little bit annoyed.

"Charlotte and Keira because they did the rosters but none of us knew for sure we were just guessing George. You were tired all the time, you looked a little rounder and Lincoln was fussing around you more. "Jake offers.

She grins and says. "Even married my body guards are still looking after me."

They all laugh and Lincoln feels relaxed and happy knowing that he has them to look out for Georgia too.

...

The day rolls on and they party well into the night, celebrating Christmas, a wedding and a new baby.

Bryce chuckles and says to Liz. "Not many newlyweds get told they have another great grandchild on the way, do they?"

She chuckles and says. "No we certainly aren't your normal newly married couple."

Bryce hugs her and offers. "But this isn't a normal family is it?"

"No they aren't. I'm so glad they've let us be a part of it all." Liz says.

...

Tess and Nick have danced over to them and Nick says "Can I dance with my mother please Bryce?"

Bryce twirls Liz out to her son and then holds his hand out to Tess.

"You look as stunning as always Tess." Bryce offers.

She smiles at him and says. "Thanks Bryce I try my best."

He holds her close and she rests her head on his chest.

Tess thinks about her own Father and how happy she would have been to share her family with him and dance with him like this.

Although sad at the thought she's also very happy.

Bryce isn't related to Harrison or their girls but he has never treated them any differently to Marcus or Alex's children and so they have grown up having a grandfather who loves them and is involved in their lives.

...

Marcus and Grace waltz over and take over from Nick and Tess.

"So where's the honeymoon going to be?"Marcus jokes.

Liz grins and says. "Well we thought we'd tell all of you that we were going to Thailand and then lock the doors in our little house and just enjoy ourselves."

Marcus throws his head back and laughing loudly looks down at her and says. "Good on you, sounds perfect."

She chuckles as he pulls her in closer and they dance.

...

Grace dances with Bryce and they chat backwards and forwards and she smiles and offers. "You know Bryce you've been more of a Father to me than my own Father was."

Bryce smiles at her and says. "I'm sure your Father was a wonderful man Grace but time and circumstance made him bitter. I don't think you could ever doubt his love for you. You've just mellowed and I've been the lucky man who has been his substitute."

She smiles and she hugs him as they dance on.

...

"Righto my turn." Alex states as he taps Marcus on the shoulder.

Alex takes his Mother's hand and says. "Well Mum I thought I took a long time to get my life sorted."

She smiles and says. "My life has been sorted since you and Nick let me back into your lives Alex. Today just marks our celebration of our family and I include your friends in that. They are very much a part of this family aren't they?"

Alex laughs and says. "Yeah they are, we've been through so much together."

Liz chuckles and asks. "I wonder what Harry would have thought about what you, Nick, Marcus and all the girls have achieved?"

Alex dances with her and she knows he's thinking about her question.

Softly he replies. "It would never have happened if Harry hadn't passed away when he did."

Liz nods and says "Alex have I ever told you how sorry I am for the way I treated Stevie and for doubting her?"

He responds. "Let's not even think about that now Mum. I think you've shown us a thousand times over that isn't the case anymore and that's all that matters to me."

She smiles and hugs him tightly.

...

Bryce dances with all of his granddaughters and his grandson's partners too.

It's late in the evening and he is beginning to tire and Stevie turns up and says to Rose. "Ok my turn."

Bryce smiles and says. "I saved the best for last."

Stevie giggles and quips. "Don't let Liz hear you say that or you'll be divorced before you have a honeymoon."

Smiling he replies. "Ahh Stephanie, that's part of our pre nup she knows you're my number one."

She kisses his cheek and says "You really know how to flirt don't you."

He laughs and slows the dance to a hug and offers softly. "Stephanie you do know you're my favourite don't you?"

Without moving she replies. "I love you."

His arms tighten around her.

She holds him closely aware of the fact that he's beginning to fail.

He tires easily and his movements are slow.

She contemplates not having him around and feels her eyes prick with tears.

He hears her sniff and pushes back and looking at her kisses her forehead.

Offering softly. "I love you too."

She smiles knowing how difficult those words were for him years ago.

Neither saying anymore but both on the same page.

...

Alex watches them from their table and knows she's upset but unsure why.

He waits and the music finishes.

Bryce holds her hand and brings her back to the table.

Alex stands and hugs her as Bryce moves off.

Leading her outside the Marquee Alex asks. "What's wrong Stevie?'

Inhaling she begins. "Your Dad is just the sweetest man Alex and I love him so much. Dancing with him tonight I realized how much he has slowed and how frail he's become. He won't be with us forever..."

Her voice breaks and she says no more.

Alex just holds her.

...

With the party over the family remain chatting and drinking beer.

Bryce and Liz bid everyone good night and the family heckle them.

Dave calls loud enough for Liz and Bryce to hear. "When are we going to tin kettle them Alex?"

Everyone laughs when Bryce calls over his shoulder. "Did you load the shot gun Liz?"

...

Together they all discus the past two weeks and everyone is positive and happy about they're achievements.

"Didn't believe us did you? We knew you could do it and now you all know too." Nick states.

The younger members all agree but offer how glad they are for the opportunity.

Jo offers. "We didn't realize how much you all do and for me personally I want to say sorry for allowing that to happen."

Alex grins at her and says. "We let it happen as well Jo. We're all so used to just doing it we never let you take control. Stevie and I will be holidaying a lot more so it won't be a problem."

Stevie smiles when he winks at her.

...

Nick laughs and says "Yeah we won't be here for New Years either."

Belle asks. "Where are you going this time?"

Grace chuckles and says "Somewhere warm with great views."

Keira queries. "What you and Dad are going too?"

Jodie chuckles and says "Same crew all the way."

John asks." What my Mum and Dad as well?"

Riley chuckles and says "Yes mate and this time you get to sort your brothers out too."

Bull smiles and says "Righto old man where are you taking my Mother this time?"

Alex grins and says. "We've hired a house boat for a week. Six bedrooms, three bathrooms, two lounges, three decks and a Jacuzzi."

"Oh and a couple of Jet Ski's as well." Alex adds.

...

Jake grins and says "Hey we can have our own New years Eve party without the oldies.'

Alex quips. "Hey Grandad and Grandma will be here."

Bull grins and says. "Grandad will love it."

Stevie looks serious and growls. "Alexander your grandfather isn't a young man anymore. Make sure you are mindful of that!"

Bull spins as she calls him Alexander and everyone else looks at her knowing she is being very protective of Bryce.

"What?" She asks.

Jodie replies. "You just called him Alexander you never call him that."

Shrugging her shoulders she replies. "Bryce is failing I can see it and he lives with us and I see him everyday surely you must have all noticed it?"

Nick replies. "Yeah I have but I figured we were all just pretending it wasn't happening."

Marcus agrees.

The mood becomes sombre.

Until Bull quips. "If he's that frail, do you think we should have bought him some Viagra as a wedding present?"

Everyone laughs and the mood and the conversation shifts again.

...


	161. Chapter 161

_**So this is it the final chapter. **_

_**If you've read the entire story thank you and if you've only read some thank you as well. **_

_**Hopefully you've enjoyed it and if you didn't I'm sorry about that but this is how I think they would have lived.**_

_**Looking back I do realize I was over the top with a lot of what happened and I think that's ok considering this is my first story and it is FICTION lol.**_

_**Anyway once again thank you so much for giving up your time to read whether it was one chapter or all of them ... **_

_**And to those of you who reviewed whether good or bad ...I really do appreciate the fact you took the time and effort to do so...**_

_**Cheers **__**kepc**_

The New Year has begun beautifully for Nick, Tess, Matt, Jodie, Kate, Riley, Grace, Marcus, Stevie and Alex on their houseboat holiday.

Back home the younger family have held their own New Years Eve party and as per Stevie's instructions had been mindful of Liz and Bryce who had joined in the festivities for a few hours.

At midnight they'd turned the music down and had sat around the fire drums talking about the past year and the year ahead.

Bull and Jo had welcomed their second son Sanderson William Ryan into the world a few months before Christmas and were breezing through parenthood this time around.

Bull is besotted with his wife and children and Jo couldn't have love him more than she already did.

After the debarcle in The States he took a good honest look at himself and what he really wanted out of life and changed many things about his attitude.

His young family are reaping the rewards tenfold.

...

Mason and Penny had discussed their future and had announced their engagement to her Father and Marcus and Grace before New Year then told everyone on the night.

More celebrations were in store as Keira and Brad had set their date to marry for Easter on Wilgul.

Belle and Wade were due to have their first child at any tick of the clock and with Georgia and Lincoln news everyone was clucky.

Charlotte and Harrison were sitting quietly listening about new babies and Harry leaned over and whispered something to Charlotte.

Smiling she nods and Harry offers. "Charlotte and I are expecting another baby too!"

...

Everyone laughs and congratulates them and Jack quips. "Well now that's four new babies for the New Year!"

Adam says. "Four? How did you work that out? Belle, Georgia and Charlotte. Three Jack."

Jack quips. "Plus Rose."

The Ryan's are thrilled and all hug their big sister.

Then everyone else follows.

Georgia says. "Oh wow Rose we'll be pregnant together. I thought you were only having two?"

Rose chuckles and replies. "Yes so did I. I'm getting a little bit old for this caper."

...

Dan offers. "We're only practising at the moment but we'd like another one soon too."

Bull laughs and says "Yes we thought we were just practicing but obviously we're too good at it."

Jo grins.

Jake looks at them and says "But the little fellow is only three months old! How far are you Jo?"

"Six weeks." She replies grinning.

Everyone laughs and makes jokes about fertile ground.

Times are changing and the next generation of Ryan's, McLeod's and Turner's are well on their way.

...

Sitting on board their houseboat a similar conversation has evolved and they're all counting up grandchildren.

Marcus quips "Well we've got none and only one engaged so it might be a while."

Kate quips. "Our best chance is Gemma and John and they could take years."

Jodie adds. "Beth doesn't have a partner yet so it will be Jade and Adam if they stay together."

"How's that all going Jodes?" Alex asks.

Matt grins and says. "Keira and Stella got it right one hundred percent. She is perfect for him and we couldn't be happier. I just wish he'd move things along a bit I can't wait to be a Granddad."

Jodie says. "Matt they've only been together for three months give him a chance."

Everyone laughs.

...

Nick states "Well by midyear we'll have four grandchildren."

Alex frowns and says "You can't count mate."

Tess smiles broadly and says. "Belle's pregnant and so is Charlotte."

Stevie chuckles and says. "That's great we've got more coming too! Georgia, Rose and Jo."

Alex stands, raising his hands in the air and says. "I win! Grandfather of ten by the end of the year! Yay me!"

Everyone laughs when Stevie quips. "Yay him! He never gave birth once and yet he's taking the credit!"

Smiling he sits down and hugs her says. "Right playing the birth card again are we?"

"Weeeelllll Yeeeeah I am." She chuckles.

"We should have had more children cowgirl." Alex offers.

"Yes I know but it's too late now." Stevie replies.

"We could practice." He offers grinning mischievously.

...

Nick laughs loudly and says "You had a vasectomy Alex practice all you like nothing's happening."

Riley quips. "What you're a wether?'

Alex laughs and says. "Yep."

"Since when?" Riley asks.

Stevie replies. "When Georgia was a baby."

Riley shakes his head grinning.

Alex asks "What's so funny. It was easier for me and as Stevie had been through so much I volunteered."

Riley glances at Kate and then back to Alex and says. " Me too but I've never said anything because I thought you'd all tease the hell out of me, and yet King Kong here has had it done too.'

Jodie says. "Kate you're Catholic what did your family say."

Kate quips. "They don't know Jodie. We had to do something he'd hang his pants on the back of the door and I was pregnant again and every second time there was two, I had six boys in six years."

Everyone laughs when Alex quips. "We always thought you were the quiet innocent one Kate."

"Nothing innocent about Manfredi." Jodie teases.

"Jodie don't you dare." Kate says laughing.

Everyone pushes and Jodie says "Kate it was more than twenty years ago. Kate had an affair with one of our teachers.'

Everyone is shocked completely.

But they all laugh and tease her good humouredly'

Alex says. "Mate did you know that?"

Riley nods and says. "We have no secrets mate."

...

The subject shifts back to vasectomies.

Nick laughs and says. "Yeah I had it done too."

"Me too." Marcus offers.

Everyone looks at Matt and he grins and says. "Yep."

Riley laughs and laughs and laughs.

Everyone gets the giggles watching him and they laugh until they cry.

...

Summer is all but gone and the leaves are changing colours.

Days have shortened and the nights are colder.

Farming is still busy but everyone has more time at home.

Belle and Wade have welcomed their first child Oliver Hamish Taylor.

Belle has taken to Motherhood easily and carts baby Oliver around the farm as she works.

Jack and Jessie Power are amazed and have told her on several occasions to rest but she won't hear of it and works alongside Wade daily.

Wade is in awe of her and when he asked about her work ethic she simply replied.

"All my life we were carted around the farm while Mum and Dad worked and it never did any of us any harm. So if it was good enough for me it's good enough for our child too."Belle answers.

Every Monday she joins her sister and the others and heads into town to Mothers club, health centre and the pub for lunch.

Jack and Jessie are amazed that she always does the supply run as well.

...

On the first winters morning Alex and Stevie are downstairs getting breakfast ready when Jake comes yelling into the house. "Dad come quickly its Grandma."

Alex runs closely followed by Stevie.

Alex reaches the cottage door in minutes and without knocking enters.

He finds Bryce sitting holding her hand, tears streaming down his face.

"She's gone Alex..."

Alex hesitates for a second then moves swiftly to check her pulse.

She's cold.

His heart sinks.

Inhaling he turns.

Jake is at the door tears falling.

Stevie with her arms wrapped around Bryce.

Alex shakes his head.

Holding the tears.

...

Pulling into Drover's Run Alex climbs from the car and walks slowly inside.

Nick is at the sink, Jodie and Tess and the table.

He doesn't knock.

One look at his face and Nick asks. "Bryce?"

Alex swallows hard, shaking his head, his eyes dissolve... "Mum..." He whispers choking on his words.

Nick reaches him quickly as he breaks down.

...

Liz is buried on Kilarney a huge crowd attends.

Over the years the family has been lucky, grief has skirted around them.

There have been accidents, injuries, sickness and they've attended funerals but not this close.

It's especially hard for the grandchildren not just for the loss of their Grandmother but watching the sadness of their Grandfather is the hardest thing of all.

Bryce is normally a very happy upbeat guy to be around.

...

As the family and the district gather Marcus reads the Eulogy.

Some think this strange but Nick and Alex realized they'd never get through it and wouldn't do her justice.

Marcus has written the eulogy after gathering thoughts from everyone.

He tells them of a woman born to wealth married into power and then destroyed by it.

He tells of the shaky start she had coming back into the family and how Bryce and her had loved each other through other marriages and time.

He talks of the delight of watching his grumpy tough Father mellow and grow into the wonderful Father and Grandfather all since taking up with Liz Ryan.

Marcus throws in anecdotes that are funny and touching and sweet.

He speaks of the wedding at Christmas time how they'd both surprised the family and how Marcus, Alex and Nick were thrilled by the union because it legally made them brothers.

Marcus finishes with the grandchildren and great grandchildren and her love for all of them, how she never treated any different whether they were blood or not and how they all had learned something from her about forgiveness and acceptance and love.

But mostly how it's never too late to change your life.

...

Not a dry eye.

His words are full of love and gratitude.

After the formalities Bryce holds him and breaks down on him.

Marcus cries too and Alex stands nearby waiting to hold his Father.

Nick has walked away.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Nick turns.

Bryce holds his arms out and Nick hugs him.

They stand together for a few minutes without words

"I think I need a beer Nick." Bryce says trying to sound upbeat.

Nick smiles at him and says "Come on then I'll shout you one."

...

Weeks trickle by and Bryce smiles again not like he used too but the family except that may never happen again.

He'd finally found and married his one that got away and now she'd gone again.

Bryce took great delight in the grandchildren and great grandchildren but found it difficult when the littlest ones looked for Grandma or asked when she was coming back.

Everyone took the time to visit him more often and to ask him out for lunches and dinners.

He'd smile to himself thinking how once he'd thought he grow old and be lonely but with this family he would never be lonely.

...

" Granddad come on get a move on this baby will be walking by the time we get there."Bull states.

Bryce grins and replies. "Alexander we'll be fashionably late and she'll love us regardless."

Bull chuckles holding out his arm for his Grandfather to lean on.

A pretty nurse passes them in the hallway and winks at Bull.

Bryce quips. " I've still got it.", knowing full well it was Bull and not himself that it was meant for.

" Granddad she was winking at me." Bull offers chuckling.

Patting Bulls arm several times Bryce offers. "Dream on sunshine dream on."

Bull grins to himself.

...

'Hey we got here as fast as we could." Jack Powers says as they reach Stevie and Alex.

"Any news yet?" Jessie Powers asks.

Stevie replies "No nothing, Lincoln came out about an hour ago and said things were going along well but we haven't seen him since then.

Alex greets them but is very edgy.

Stevie and Alex have waited for hours in the hospital corridor.

"It's taking too long Stevie something's wrong." Alex states nervously as he stands and begins to pace again.

Jessie whispers. "Oh my goodness Stevie I've never seen him so wound up."

Stevie chuckles "This isn't wound up Jess you should have seen him when he delivered Bull."

...

Stevie smiles at him, stands and walks towards him and says. "Alex come here."

He moves towards her and she holds out her arms and says. "Not everyone has babies as fast as we did Alex. She'll be fine."

He grins and takes her embrace.

Leaning back she looks up at him, stretching her arms up around his neck she pulls him into a kiss.

At first it's just a kiss, Stevie smiles on the inside when he finally responds.

He pulls her closer enjoying the softness of her.

She releases the kiss and hugs him then placing her hand on his chest asks. "You ok now Alex?"

He chuckles and replies. "You're distracting me deliberately aren't you?"

"Well she does an excellent job doesn't she?" Jack offers.

Alex looks at Jack and grinning says "Yeah she does."

Smiling at him she says. "You need to relax Alex everything is fine."

He holds her closely and rubs his face against the softness of her hair and can feel calmness wash over him.

...

"We've got a beautiful little girl!" Lincoln exclaims from behind them.

As Alex and Stevie part Jessie is already hugging Lincoln congratulating him.

Jack, Stevie and Alex follow.

They can hear the adrenalin in his voice still very much on a high from watching his child being born.

Lincoln smiles broadly and says "George was awesome, amazing she was so calm cool and collected I was a blithering mess but she was just amazing!" He repeats almost to himself.

Alex grins and says. "Takes after her Mother in that department. Can we see them?'

Lincoln laughs and says "Yes, George sent me out to get you. She wants to see you all."

...

Alex holds the door open as Stevie walks through and he follows.

Stevie whispers "Hey Bub."

Georgia smiles and says "We've got a little girl Mum."

Stevie has hugged and kissed Georgia and offered congratulations.

Lincoln passes the little bundle to Stevie and says. "There you go Grandma."

Alex is standing with Stevie as she takes the baby from Lincoln.

Leaning in Alex moves the blanket so he can see the baby's face properly.

"She looks like you Stevie."Alex muses smiling.

"She looks like her Mother Alex." Stevie replies.

"Same thing." Alex quips.

...

Alex takes a step towards Lincoln holding out his hand he says "Congratulations Lincoln, she's beautiful.

Lincoln smiles broadly and says "Thanks Alex we think she's pretty damn cute too."

Alex walks over to Georgia. "Hey Kitten congratulations. She's perfect."

Leaning in hugging her gently he asks softly. "Are you alright?"

She smiles and replies. "I am now Dad. They don't call it labour for nothing do they?"

Holding her face in the palm of his hands he smiles and says "Some of the hardest work you'll ever do in your lifetime Kitten. But the love and rewards that come afterwards are worth every ounce of pain at the beginning."

...

Stevie hands the baby to Alex and smiling he kisses the little ones cheek.

As Stevie hugs Georgia she asks. "Have you named her yet Bub?"

Georgia glances at Lincoln and then smiling replies. "Her name is Stephanie Elizabeth Jessica Power."

Stevie raises an eyebrow and says. "Stephanie?"

Georgia replies. "Yes it's a brilliant name."

Alex smiles at his wife and daughter knowing that Stevie would be secretly thrilled at her granddaughter's name looking back at the baby he says.

"Ok let's see Stephanie Elizabeth Jessica Power you really don't what to be known as little Stevie and that's a very big name for one so small and as you are such a tiny little girl I think I'll call you...Mouse. Welcome to our family Mouse." He says as he kisses her soft newborn cheek.

Jack laughs and says. "Mouse Power I like it!"

...

With a gentle knock at the door Bull leads his Grandfather into the room.

Georgia's face lights up and she says " Oh Granddad I'm so glad you came."

Bull kisses Georgia and congratulates her and then Bryce moves forward as Bull holds the baby.

" Well I heard they were several pretty girls in this room so I thought I should investigate. Congratulations Georgia. What have you called her." Bryce says.

He looks a little teary when he hears the babies name but smiles and says. "Named after three beautiful women how can she lose."

Bryce sits and Bull hands the baby too him he smiles kisses her cheek and whispers to her.

They stay for another fifteen minutes then Bull says. "Granddad and I are going to the pub for lunch if you'd like to join us."

Stevie and Alex agree and Jack and Jessie do too.

Alex takes the baby from Bryce and Bull helps him up and they leave.

Alex sits gazing at his new grandchild.

...

Stevie walks over and leans down to again look at her new granddaughter.

Alex looks at Stevie and back at the baby and smiling says "We've gone full circle Cowgirl our baby girl has given us a baby girl! "

Stevie kisses him and says. "Alex she's beautiful isn't she."

He looks at her and says softly. "That's because she looks like you. It's like we've rewound time and we're looking at Georgia as a newborn."

Stevie smiles and replies. "That's what life does Alex, it rewinds and renews."

**The End...Finally...**

**The story ...Time to go home Cowboy... is my idea of how Stevie and Alex would see out the final months of their lives ...**


End file.
